Das Problem mit Reinheit
by Aschenbroedel
Summary: Hermine, Harry und Ron stehen kurz davor, ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu beginnen, als sie überraschende und gefährliche Informationen darüber erhalten, was es bedeutet, in der magischen Welt Rein zu sein. HG/SS mit H/D. AU nach HP5. Übersetzung der Geschichte von Phoenix.Writing.
1. Prolog

_**Anti-Verklage-Zauber:** Alles gehört JKR; ich spiele nur zu meiner eigenen Unterhaltung damit._

 _ **Anm. d. Übersetzerin (Aschenbroedel):** Diese Fic hat es im Alleingang geschafft, mich wieder dazu zu bringen, Fanfiction zu lesen. Ich habe sie mindestens viermal gelesen, und wage mich jetzt an die Übersetzung. Gleich vorweg, es gab einige Schwierigkeiten (wenn Hermine im Englischen nicht sicher ist, wie sie Severus gerade anreden soll, muss sie einfach nur vermeiden, seinen Namen zu nennen, im Deutschen ist immer das du/Sie-Problem dabei), aber ich bin in großen Teilen mit der Übersetzung sehr zufrieden. Kritik (oder Lob) ist aber natürlich immer gerne gesehen._

 _Das Original findet ihr unter dem Titel "The Problem with Purity" hier: www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net/s/4776976/1/The-Problem-with-Purity_

 _Und geschrieben wurde es von : www Punkt fanfiction Punkt net/u/1341701/Phoenix-Writing_

 _Richtige Links gibt es wie immer in meinem Profil zu finden. Originale Anmerkungen sind dort erhalten, wo sie sich um den Plot drehen. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen :)_

* * *

 _ **Anm. d. Autorin (Phoenix. Writing):** Ich habe zwei OTPs und sie kommen beide in dieser Geschichte vor; SS/HG herrscht vor, aber es gibt auch nicht expliziten H/D-Slash. Wenn das nicht euer Ding ist, sucht euch bitte etwas anderes._

 _Diese Fic ist extrem lang. Und wenn ich sage lang, dann meine ich wirklich, wirklich lang. Ich habe sie 2007 für den NaNoWriMo angefangen, und Ende November war sie 210 000 Worte lang und noch lange nicht beendet. Ich habe sie nach insgesamt 123 Tagen fertig gestellt, und die nächsten acht Monate damit verbracht, sie zu editieren. Und sie ist noch immer fast 600 000 Worte lang. Ja, 600 000 Worte. Ihr seid gewarnt ;)_

 _Die Geschichte liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Vielleicht wäre sie noch besser geworden, wenn meine innere Lektorin sich etwas mehr nach draußen getraut hätte, aber egal, es ist, was es ist. Ich habe die Erfahrung sehr genossen - auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass ich sie jemals wiederholen will._

 _Also erwartet viel Prosa, und dass es eine Weile dauern wird, bis wir am Ende ankommen werden. Größere Lemons sind hauptsächlich het, und eher selten. Es gibt manche Flüche (der profanen Art) und viele Flüche (der magischen Art)._

 _Weder mit_ HP6 _noch_ HP7 _konform._

* * *

 **Das Problem mit Reinheit**

 **Prolog**

Andrew Stebbins erlebte einen sehr aufregenden Tag. Er arbeitete in der Aurorenabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums, aber er war kein Außendienstmitarbeiter; nein, er war verantwortlich für die gesamte Korrespondenz der Abteilung. Er tat diesen Job nun seit bald dreißig Jahren, und der stille und fleißige Mann wusste, dass er ihn gut machte.

Ihm machte es nichts aus zuzugeben, dass bevor er die Position eingenommen hatte, die Stelle im Chaos versank. Auroren mochten brillant darin sein Bösewichte einzufangen, aber sie konnten ums Verrecken keine Unterlagen einordnen; es war als hätten sie noch nie etwas vom Alphabet oder von Aktenschränken gehört. Innerhalb der ersten zehn Wochen, in denen er diesen Job inne hatte, wurde der enorme Rückstau aufgearbeitet. Jegliche Memos, Freisprüche, Lob, Beschwerden, Heuler (von denen er wusste, wie er sie deaktivieren und nur die Worte selbst behalten konnte), Anfragen, Protokolle, Berichte, Ratschläge, Kopien – und alle andere Form von Korrespondenz – wurden richtig abgeheftet.

Er hatte das bescheuerte System abgeschafft, das jedes Stück Pergament in eine einzige Kategorie einteilte, und stattdessen an den Aktenschränken herumgebastelt, bis sie mehrere Kategorien für das selbe Material akzeptierten, sodass es für jedes passende Stichwort zu finden war. Er war es auch gewesen, der einen simplen Platzsparzauber auf die Pergamente gelegt hatte, sodass sie alle flach und gleichförmig abgeheftet waren, aber außerhalb des Schrankes ihre eigentliche Größe und Form annahmen.[1]

Er verwahrte die Korrespondenz unter ihrem Ankunftstag und dann ihrem Absender, und dadurch war sichergestellt, dass sie reibungslos hervorgeholt werden konnten; man musste nur mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Schrank tippen und 'Memos von Rufus Scrimgeour zwischen Januar und März 1994' verlangen, beispielsweise, und sie würden alle erscheinen, wenn man den Schrank öffnete. Auch darin enthaltene Beschwerden reagierten auf eine solche Anfrage, und so musste niemand mehr raten, ob ein Brief, der die Abteilung pries, aber eine kürzliche Festnahme beklagte, unter Lob oder Kritik eingeordnet war.

Andrew war außerordentlich befriedigt von seiner Hände Arbeit, vor allem da mehr als ein Auror die Effizienz des Systems in den vergangenen Jahren gelobt hatte. Natürlich wusste die neueren Angestellten gar nicht, dass es einmal ein anderes System gab, aber dennoch erfüllte es ihn jedes Mal Stolz, wenn eine benötigte Unterlage schnell gefunden wurde. Es war besonders gut, dass er das Büro in Ordnung hatte bringen können, denn seit Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück gekehrt war, hatte es eine exponentielle Steigerung in dem Material gegeben, das durch die Aurorenabteilung ging.

Als er eingestellt wurde, hatte man angedeutet, dass er das regelrechte Gewirr an Papierkram im Aurorenbüro aufräumen, und dann zu anderen Abteilungen übergehen würde; zu seiner nicht geringen Befriedigung wurde solch ein Wechsel nie wieder erwähnt, nachdem sie gesehen hatten, wozu er fähig war. Tatsächlich hatte er sogar ein Gerücht gehört, dass Auror Scrimgeour, als er der Leiter der Abteilung gewesen war, die Versuche verschiedener anderer Abteilungen Andrew zu bekommen abgewiesen hatte.

Er erinnerte sich noch immer gern daran, dass Alastor Moody einen ähnlichen Wandschrank für die Einsatzberichte gefordert hatte, da es die Aufgabe des verantwortlichen Aurors war, die Fälle abzuschließen und abzuheften. Andrew stellte seitdem sicher, dass jeder der Auroren wusste, wie die Ordner richtig in ihr Kabinett einzuordnen waren, und er stand immer zur Verfügung, jedwede Abheftungsfehler auszubügeln.

Aber heute war nicht einmal ein solcher Tag, an dem er sich fühlte, als rettete er einen Auror vor einem Alblagealbtraum. Nein, es war sogar noch besser: zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eine orange-gesicherte Schriftrolle ersten Grades erhalten (so genannt weil sie die am stärksten gesicherte Schriftrolle der Welt war, und die unverkennbare orange Färbung von einem Farbstoff kam, der für nichts anderes verwendet werden konnte). Allein der Gedanke, dieses unzerstörbare Pergament zu halten, machte ihn beinahe überschäumend vor Freude – und überschäumend, musste er zugeben, war normalerweise eines der letzten Adjektive, mit denen man Andrew Stebbins beschreiben konnte.

Egal wie ausgelassen er sich fühlte, Andrew stellte sicher, dass er seiner eigenen Methodik folgte, öffnen, kategorisieren, einordnen und protokollieren der ganzen Morgenpost, bevor er sie zusammen raffte um sie abzuheften, mit der wertvollen Schriftrolle ersten Grades ganz oben, da sie praktisch eine eigene Kategorie darstellte.

Er verließ sein Büro und grüßte Kingsley Shacklebolt, als er an ihm vorbei kam. Der Mann erwiderte den Gruß mit einem respektvollen Nicken, bevor er die Ecke umrundete, und Andrew nahm an, dass er zu Auror Tonks' Büro unterwegs war. Er mochte die beiden Auroren, da sie ihn respektvoll behandelten, anders als manche der arroganten neuen Rekruten, die ihn für nutzlos hielten. Als Kingsley Leiter der Auroren wurde, hatte Andrew eine Gehaltserhöhung erhalten und die Erlaubnis, den Mann bei seinem Vornamen anzureden; er hatte das letztere Zeichen von Respekt sogar noch mehr wert geschätzt als das Geld.

Er hatte es keine zwei Schritte weiter den Korridor hinab geschafft, bevor er von einem abrupten „Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?" angehalten wurde.

Er drehte sich um und erblickte einen rotgesichtigen Rufus Scrimgeour, der auf ihn zusteuerte. Verwirrt drehte er seinen Kopf nach rechts und links um sicherzugehen, dass er wirklich der einzige Anwesende war; der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung musste ihn gemeint haben, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was den Tonfall verdient hatte.

„Ich bin dabei, diese Korrespondenz abzuheften, Auror Scrimgeour", erwiderte er darum höflich. Er verstand, dass Scrimgeour ein viel beschäftiger Mann mit viel Verantwortung war, aber sicherlich erinnerte er sich an einen Mitarbeiter, mit der er jahrelang gearbeitet hatte, bevor er in die sogar noch höher angesehene Stellung gewechselt hatte, die er nun einnahm?

„Der Rest des Zeugs ist mir egal. Ich rede hiervon." Der Mann schritt vorwärts, erhaschte die orange-gesicherte Schriftrolle, und fragte zornig: „Warum haben Sie mir davon nicht sofort berichtet?"

Andrew runzelte die Stirn. "Es gab keine Notiz, die sagte, dass der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung darüber informiert werden sollte, als sie in meinem Büro ankam. Ich war gerade dabei, sie zu der anderen -"

„Es gibt eine andere?", zischte der Mann explosionsartig. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was das hier ist?"

„Natürlich habe ich das", antwortete Andrew ein bisschen ungeduldig, das war schließlich sein _Job_. „Es ist eine Schriftrolle zur Bescheinigung eines Rei -"

„Nicht hier, Dummkopf!", blaffte der andere Mann. „Kommen Sie mit."

Er wurde immer verwirrter, aber dennoch beeilte sich Andrew, ihm zu gehorchen. Was auch immer vor sich ging, es war offensichtlich ein Missverständnis irgendeiner Art, denn er war sich sicher, dass er der richtigen Vorgehensweise gefolgt war. In seiner langen Karriere hatte er nicht ein Papier falsch abgeheftet, und er war überzeugt, dass dies immer noch so war, vor allem für ein Pergament so wichtig wie dieses.

Kaum, dass sie im Büro des Leiters der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung angekommen waren und die Sekretärin wusste, dass sie alle Besucher und Flohanrufe blockieren sollte, verriegelte Scrimgeour die Tür und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Haben Sie jemand anderem von der Schriftrolle erzählt? Weiß jemand anderes hierüber Bescheid?"

„Natürlich nicht", rief Andrew entrüstet. Von all den Anschuldigungen, die der Leiter dieses Ministeriumszweiges machen konnte! Als ob er, ein Mitarbeiter mit fast drei Jahrzehnten guten Rufes, seine Position durch eine lose Zunge in Gefahr bringen würde.

Er war so empört, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um die zweite Frage zu verarbeiten und zu bemerken, dass Auror Shacklebolt die Rolle möglicherweise gesehen hatte, auch wenn er nicht das kleinste Anzeichen gegeben hatte, dass etwas in Andrews Händen bemerkenswert für ihn gewesen war. Er fing gerade an gewissenhaft seinen Mund zu öffnen, um Scrimgeour über diese Möglichkeit in Kenntnis zu setzen, als der Mann ihn unterbrach.

„Ausgezeichnet." Er lächelte ein grimmiges kleines Lächeln, und Andrew sah sich auf einmal einem Mann gegenüber, der einen Zauberstab schwang, als meinte er es ernst.

„ _Obliviate_!"

* * *

[1] Andrew Stebbins Ordnungsmethode ist nicht meinem Gehirn entsprungen. Die netten Leute von Gmail haben sie entwickelt, und hoffentlich macht es ihnen nichts aus, dass ich sie für meine magische Welt geborgt habe, da ich sehr beeindruckt bin von ihren „Labeln" anstelle von „Ordnern", die alle anderen verwenden.


	2. Eins: Das Problem

**Anti-Verklage-Zauber:** Alles gehört JKR; ich spiele nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen damit.

* * *

 **Kapitel Eins: Das Problem**

Die meisten Ordensmitglieder hatten Grimmauldplatz bereits verlassen, und die übrigen, die jetzt um den stabilen hölzernen Küchentisch herumsaßen, bildeten das, was Ron – treffend wenn auch unoriginell – _Harrys Gruppe_ nannte: so viele Weasleys, wie gerade Zeit hatten, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry mochte sie vielleicht nicht direkt alle, aber er hatte mit ihnen regelmäßig zu tun und würde ihnen sein Leben anvertrauen, da er von jedem unterrichtet, trainiert, gerettet oder befreundet worden war – oder in den meisten Fällen eine Kombination dieser vier Dinge.

Die Vorhänge waren gegen die Dunkelheit draußen zugezogen und Kerzen entzündet worden, sodass die Küche, noch immer der heiterste Raum des Hauses, warm und einladend wirkte, selbst um zehn Uhr abends. Sie alle hatten frischen Tee bekommen, und nachdem Albus alles auf seiner Agenda diskutiert hatte, ließ er die anderen mit ihren Anliegen zu Wort kommen.

„Es gibt ein letztes Thema, auf das ich die Aufmerksamkeit des Ordens lenken muss", erklärte Kingsley mit seiner tiefen Stimme, auch wenn sein Ton suggerierte, dass er das betreffende Thema nur ungern ansprach. Es klang, als tat er eher seine Pflicht als seinem Instinkt zu folgen.

Aller Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nach dieser Ankündigung auf ihn, aber anstatt weiterzureden, richtete Kingsley seinen Blick auf Arthur, der gegenüber am Tisch einen Platz versetzt zu dem Auror saß. Der älteste Weasley wirkte zweifelnd, seine blauen Augen waren aufgewühlt, und sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Frau auf seiner Linken, die es schaffte, trotz der Sitzordnung beide Ministeriumsangestellte gleichzeitig finster anzusehen, bevor sie einen wehleidigen Blick zum anderen Ende des Tisches warf, wo die drei neuesten Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix saßen: Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter.

Am 31. August 1997, dem Datum dieses Treffens, war Hermine Granger unbestreitbar siebzehn Jahre alt; sie hatte ihren siebzehnten Geburtstag offiziell am neunzehnten September des vergangenen Jahres gefeiert. Ron war seit dem März des jetzigen Jahres siebzehn, und selbst Harry gehörte seit einem Monat zu den erwachsenen Zauberern.

Er hatte die Dursleys sofort und für immer verlassen, und sich mit Hermine am Grimmauldplatz zusammengetan. Ron hatte seine Sachen vom Fuchsbau weg zum fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks gebracht, und seitdem waren die drei bei den Treffen des Ordens beharrlich zugegen, denn niemand konnte sie mehr mit der Begründung abweisen, dass sie nur Kinder seien.

Was keines der Ordensmitglieder wusste, war, dass Hermine seit dem Sommer nach ihrem fünften Schuljahr in die Inhalte dieser Treffen eingeweiht war. Wenn sie die selben Monate zählte, die jeder andere nur einmal erlebt hatte, so war sie Ende Juni 1996 16 Jahre und 9 Monate alt gewesen.

Soweit es die wohlgesinnten aber übermäßig bemutternden Mitglieder wie Molly Weasley betraf, so war das noch mindestens drei Jahre vom notwendigen Alter entfernt. Auch Albus hatte die Meinung vertreten, dass die Aufnahme aus gutem Grund erst ab siebzehn begann, auch wenn die drei sich direkt im Zentrum des Krieges befanden.

Fakt war aber, dass Hermine sehr viel länger eine Erwachsene gewesen war, als die meisten von ihnen es verstanden. Denn in den zehn Monaten ihres dritten Schuljahrs in Hogwarts war sie die heimliche Besitzerin eines Zeitumkehrers gewesen. Entgegen dem, was Ron und Harry am Ende des Jahres vermutet hatten, hatte sie ihre Tage nicht verdoppelt. Sie hatte tatsächlich durchschnittlich sechzehn Stunden des Tages verdreifacht, an sechs von sieben Tagen. Dies war notwendig, um mit ihrer Schularbeit mitzuhalten, mit Lerngruppen und ungewöhnlichen Freizeitaktivitäten, wie Hagrid mit Seidenschnabel zu helfen, Sirius zu retten, und ihre Freundschaft mit Ron zerfallen zu sehen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Minerva oder Albus sich dem Ausmaß dieser Verwendung bewusst waren.

Die zusätzliche Zeit schien zunächst nicht wie all zu viel, aber es ergaben sich 192 zusätzliche Stunden die Woche, und somit 7680 Stunden im Schuljahr oder 320 Tage. Selbst wenn man die 22 Tage abzog, während denen sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr versteinert gewesen war (und die meisten Leute betrachteten Zeit, in der sie bettlägerig waren, nicht als Verringerung ihres Alters), machte sie das 298 Tage älter als alle anderen dachten. Soweit es ihre körperliche und geistige Entwicklung betraf, war sie Ende Juni 1996 tatsächlich 17 Jahre und 7 Monate alt gewesen. [2]

Die Verwendung des Zeitumkehrers war aber kein Allgemeinwissen, und sie wusste, dass es nicht allen Ordensmitgliedern mitgeteilt werden sollte. Ein Blick auf Molly und Albus hatte klar gemacht, dass sie unbeugsam sein würden. Nachdem sie gerade die Schlacht hinter sich gebracht hatten, in der sie Sirius verloren hatten und die beinahe sie, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna das Leben gekostet hatte, konnte sie ihren Standpunkt bis zu einem gewissen Grad sogar nachvollziehen. Aber jetzt mehr denn je verstand sie auch Harrys Bedürfnis zu wissen, was vor sich ging.

Die Situation war nicht ideal; wenn sie hätten wählen können, dann hätten sie alle zweifelsohne vorgezogen in Frieden zu leben und eine Kindheit zu haben. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort fand aber statt, ob es ihnen gefiel oder nicht, und sie waren ein untrennbarer Teil von ihm, wie sie es in den letzten fünf Jahren bewiesen hatten. Es brachte niemandem etwas so zu tun, als sei Harry nicht im Mittelpunkt des Krieges.

Glücklicherweise hatte Albus einen Intimus. Fawkes war nicht menschlich, und er wurde nicht eingeschränkt von menschlichem Verstehen oder Schwächen. Der Für den Phnöix schien es völlig klar zu sein, dass sie volljährig war, und er war, wie sich herausstellte, ziemlich irritiert, dass die Menschen sich so stur verhielten, wenn es für ihn eine einfache Tatsache war. Er konnte Albus nicht direkt überstimmen, aber er konnte sie auf seine eigene Weise in die Treffen mit einbeziehen.

Das war ihre erste Einführung in GedankenSprache gewesen; bis dahin war sie Fawkes nur durch dessen Umgang mit Harry nahe gekommen. Der Phönix war für Harry unschätzbar wichtig gewesen und hatte seinen fantastischen Fähigkeiten gezeigt, aber er war dennoch eindeutig vogelartig geblieben. Im Sommer vor ihrem sechsten Jahr aber hatte Hermine entdeckt, dass Fawkes nur so vogelartig war, wie er es sein wollte.

Bei ihr zumindest war er dazu in der Lage, nicht nur zu singen, sondern direkt in ihrem Kopf zu sprechen. Beschenkt mit dieser Kommunikation empfing das Gryffindormädchen die in den Treffen besprochenen Informationen beinahe in Echtzeit; oder sogar noch besser konnte der Vogel seine Sinne mit ihr teilen, sodass sie sehen und hören konnte, was sich im Treffen abspielte.

Die Wissenschaftlerin in ihr hatte sich gesträubt, weil sie dieses Phänomen so wenig verstand, aber Fawkes wollte es nicht besprechen und, nach einer kurzen aber heftigen Auseinandersetzung mit sich selbst, hatte sie die Vernunft, seinen Wünschen zu folgen. Die wenige dokumentierte Forschung, die in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek zur Verfügung stand – natürlich in der Verbotenen Abteilung – deutete an, dass dies eine Gabe war, die zwischen Intimus und dessen Mensch existieren konnte; sie hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür gefunden, warum diese Fähigkeit auf sie ausgeweitet sein sollte.

Was auch immer der Grund war, die Vorteile wurden schnell ersichtlich. Obwohl ihr Körper pflichtgemäß oben in ihrem Bett lag und vom Ordenstreffen durch verschiedene Zauber und Schutzkreise getrennt war, schien der Großteil ihres Verstandes Fawkes Gesellschaft zu leisten und so die Treffen durch Vogelaugen zu beobachten und durch Vogelohren zu belauschen. Nach diesem ersten Treffen lernte sie sogar, nicht zu versuchen auf die Vorgänge in ihrer Umgebung zu reagieren.

Da sie wusste, wie hart es Harry nach seinem vierten Schuljahr getroffen hatte, machte Hermine keine Anstalten, die Informationen vor ihm zu verstecken. Sie hatte nur zwei Bedingungen: er durfte nicht fragen, woher sie die Information hatte, und er musste lernen, wie er sein Gehirn vernünftig durch Okklumentik schützen konnte. In Anbetracht der desaströsen Geschehnisse in der Mysteriumsabteilung wollte er das sowieso, aber ihm graute vor der Möglichkeit, seinen Unterricht mit Professor Snape wieder anfangen zu müssen.

Weil er jetzt sowohl lernen wollte als auch bereit war, über die Schwierigkeiten zu sprechen, die er vorher gehabt hatte, gab Hermine ihm die Zusammenfassung des Wissens der Bibliotheken von Hogwarts und den Blacks, und all der Informationen, die in diesen über Okklumentik, Legilimentik, Meditation, mentale Schilde und GedankenMagie zu finden waren.

Seit sie im fünften Jahr von Okklumentik und Legilimentik gehört hatte, war Hermine entschlossen gewesen, alles darüber zu lernen. Ihr Verstand war ihre größte Stärke, und sie wollte, dass er so verstärkt und geschützt war wie möglich. Sie hatten noch keinen fähigen Legilimentiker, der sie testen konnte, aber nachdem Hermine mit ihm fertig war, war Harrys Gehirn niemals ohne gedankliche Schilde, wesentliche Gedanken und Erinnerungen waren tief darin verschlossen, und sein Verstand war glasklar, wenn er nachts ins Bett ging.

Während eines ihrer ersten Legilimentik-Vorstöße, als es für ihn noch völlig aussichtslos war, irgendwelche Schilde zu errichten, war sie über seine Erinnerung an die Prophezeiung gestolpert. Der flüchtige Eindruck, den sie bekommen hatte, hatte ausgereicht, dass er die ganze Wahrheit gebeichtet hatte. Dies machte sie nur noch entschlossener, seinen Verstand vor äußeren Mächten zu beschützen, und ihn durch diesen bescheuerten Krieg zu bringen, damit er sein Leben in Frieden leben konnte.

Hierin zumindest waren sie und Ron unerschütterlich in ihrer Unterstützung, und Harry war erleichtert und erfreut darüber. Ron hatte es damals so formuliert, dass es zwar bis dahin nicht explizit durch eine Prophezeiung klar gestellt gewesen war, aber man dennoch deutlich hatte erkennen können, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer es stets auf Harry abgesehen hatte, und es somit immer an Harry gewesen wäre, den vefluchten Wicher zu stoppen.

Hermine fand, dass sie ihren Teil bisher auf unzählige Arten beigetragen hatte, und sobald sie offiziell siebzehn geworden war, hatte sie darauf bestanden, sofort in den Orden aufgenommen zu werden, und hatte mit Befriedigung zugesehen, wie ihre Argumente auf Molly und Albus wirkten. Bei Erreichen der Volljährigkeit, die in der Mugglewelt achtzehn betrug, durfte sie wählen, trinken, alleine leben, und in Gerichten als Erwachsene verurteilt werden. In der magischen Welt wurde das Mündig werden sogar noch ernster genommen, und einige soziale Bräuche blieben ziemlich formell und altmodisch. Mit siebzehn war sie eine erwachsene Hexe, und andere erwachsene Hexen und Zauberer konnten sie somit als ebenbürtig anerkennen.

Ob sie sich ihrem Schulleiter gegenüber ebenbürtig fühlte, war irrelevant; wenn er wollte, konnten er sie so betrachten, und sie dazu einladen, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. Da sie noch zur Schule ging und dieses Angebot bei weitem nicht an alle siebzehnjährigen Schüler gerichtet wurde, musste sie dabei ihr normales Maß an gesundem Menschenverstand verwenden, aber die Geste bedeutete ihr viel.

Während ihres sechsten Schuljahrs, wenn sie eine zusätzliche Frage gestellt hatte oder ihren Professoren in den Gängen begegnet war, hatten sie alle diese Einladung ausgesprochen, und sie hatte sie erwidert. Sogar Severus, offenbar in einem Anfall von Irrsinn, hatte dies getan, auch wenn er bis zum Sommer gewartet hatte. Er schien diese Entscheidung allerdings häufig zu bereuen, und sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr, dass es nicht ratsam war, ihn selbst im Beisein von nur Harry und Ron mit Severus anzusprechen. Die Einladung zurückzunehmen wurde aber als extremst unhöflich angesehen, und sogar die bissige Fledermaus der Kerker schien davor zu zögern.

Eine gleiche Einladung war weder Harry noch Ron ausgesprochen worden.

Die Ordensmitglieder steckten bei ihrer Volljährigkeit also fest. Gesetzlich gesehen war sie so erwachsen wie sie alle. Es war kein Problem, das Argument zu widerlegen, dass sie ihren Freunden berichten würde. Keiner der älteren Weasleys war daran gehindert worden einzutreten, obwohl sie jüngere Familienmitglieder hatten, die nicht volljährig waren, aber beitreten wollten, und dementsprechend ihr Bestes gaben, ihnen Informationen zu entlocken. Der Phönix des Ordens war auf ihrer Seite, und so war sie wegen keiner der Anschuldigungen, die sie ihr entgegen werfen konnten, besonders besorgt gewesen.

Sie nahm an, dass Albus nicht der einzige war, der sie verdächtigte, Harry und Ron praktisch alles zu erzählen, aber so lange niemand sich offiziell beschwerte, machte sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie konnte Semantik mit den Besten von ihnen diskutieren; als sie gefragt wurde, hatte sie ihnen sehr umsichtig gesagt, dass sie wusste, wie man Geheimnisse wahrte, besonders vor den beiden Jungs - auch wenn sie keine Absicht hatte, dies zu tun.

Da sie praktisch bereits seit Monaten bei den Treffen gewesen war und genau wusste, wie diese normalerweise abliefen, wer sich mit wem verbündete, wer wem zuhörte, und wie die jüngsten und unerfahrensten Mitglieder behandelt wurden, hatte sie diesen Vorteil für sich genutzt, zusammen mit jeglichen zusätzlichen Brocken, die Fawkes ihr freundlicherweise mitgeteilt hatte. Das Ergebnis war, dass sie nicht wie ein Neuling erschien und einige Mitglieder dabei erwischt hatte, wie diese versucht hatten, sie zu einer unbedachten Reaktion zu provozieren.

Angesichts dessen, dass sie es durch die Schutzmaßnahmen für den Stein der Weisen geschafft hatte, eine Begegnung mit einem Basilisken überlebt und eine Nacht mit Peter Pettigrew, einem Werwolf, und etwa einem Dutzend Dementoren überstanden hatte, und eine entscheidende Prophezeiung mit Hilfe von fünf anderen Schulkindern vor Voldemort bewahrt hatte, war ihr Lebenslauf auch nicht gerade leer.

Sobald Harry Okklumentik beherrschte, wurde er sehr viel besser darin, seine Gefühle zu verstecken, und war im Stande, andere davon abzuhalten zu erfahren, was er wusste oder auch nicht. Hermine paukte erbarmungslos mit Ron, sodass er den Ostertreffen ihres sechsten Schuljahres ruhig beisitzen konnte, zum Erstaunen seiner Familie. Alles, was sie und Ron hatten tun müssen, war die Anspielungen der Zwillinge zu ignorieren, dass Ron unter ihrem Pantoffel stünde. Ron blieb zwar einer der am wenigsten ausgeglichenen Ordensmitglieder, aber als er schließlich sein Temperament während eines Treffens zeigte, wurde es als eine Weasley-Eigenschaft angesehen anstatt als Zeichen von Jugend und Unerfahrenheit.

Als es soweit war, dass Harry beitreten konnte, hatte selbst Molly ihn mit beinahe aufrichtiger Akzeptanz willkommen geheißen, und die drei hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass es nichts zu gewinnen gab, indem man einen alten Groll wieder heraufbeschwor. Gleichzeitig war aber auch ausgeschlossen, dass sie sich aus dem Raum treiben ließen, jetzt da sie Mitglieder waren. Harry verschränkte seine Arme und starrte zurück zu Molly, und nachdem sich Hermine und Ron amüsiert angesehen hatten, taten sie es ihm gleich, um eine geeinte Front zu zeigen.

„Was musst du uns sagen, Kingsley?", fragte Albus, während sein Intimus stets wachsam auf einem Schrank hinter seinem Kopf thronte. Molly öffnete ihren Mund, aber Albus sandte ihr einen strengen Blick vom Ende des Tisches. „Na, na, Molly, jeder hier ist ein volles Ordensmitglied."

Sie sah nicht glücklich aus, aber da es der Schulleiter war, gab sie nach, ohne sie alle dem leidenschaftlichen aber fehlgeleiteten Appell auszusetzen, der angestanden hatte. Ron seufzte erleichtert – er saß nur zwei Stühle von seiner Mutter entfernt – und Harrys Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht, als seine Haltung sich ein wenig entspannte.

Kingsley stand nicht auf, aber er sprach mit kräftiger Stimme von seinem Platz aus, sodass ihn alle deutlich hören konnten: „Vor einer Woche besuchte der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung die Aurorenzentrale und begegnete dem Zauberer, der für die Korrespondenz und den Papierkram der Abteilung zuständig ist, Andrew Stebbins. Ich war außer Sichtweite, aber habe angehalten, als ich Scrimgeours Tonfal lhörte. Er verlangte zu wissen, was Stebbins mit einem bestimmten Pergament tat, und zerrte ihn weg, als er gerade den Inhalt dieses Pergaments enthüllen wollte, anstatt für sein Treffen mit mir zu bleiben.

Ich war neugierig, warum er sich so suspekt verhielt, und nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, in Stebbins Büro so viel wie möglich von seinen Aufzeichnungen abzuschreiben; der Mann ist akribisch darin, jedes einzelne Stück Pergament, das er erhält, zu verzeichnen, und ich wusste, dass was auch immer Scrimgeours Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, dort sein musste.

Ich schickte die Aufzeichnungen, die ich gemacht hatte, als privates Memo an Arthur, und stellte sicher, dass ich dann anderswo beschäftigt war. Ich habe Stebbins erst am nächsten Tag wieder gesehen, und da hatte er keine Erinnerung mehr an sein Zusammentreffen mit dem Leiter der M.S.V. oder an das Pergament. Sein Protokoll war professionell verändert worden, und alle Spuren dieses Pergaments waren verschwunden.

Indem ich meine Kopie mit dem veränderten Original verglich, stellte ich fest, was solch eine starke Reaktion von Scrimgeour verursacht hat: zwei orange-gesicherte Schriftrollen ersten Grades, die Reine Volljährigkeit bekannt machen."

Angesichts der ehrfurchtsvollen Gesichtsausdrücke der meisten anderen ergab dies für sie wohl mehr Sinn als für Harry und Hermine.

„Ich dachte, das wäre ein Märchen!", stieß Ron hervor, und Hermine sah, dass Arthur, Molly und Tonks zustimmend nickten.

„Dachtest _was_ wäre ein Märchen?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig und blickte ihn über den Tisch hinweg finster an.

Der skeptische Ausdruck des Rothaarigen verwandelte sich in den ärgerlichen überlegenen, den er immer dann bekam, wenn er etwas wusste und sie nicht.

„Zauberer werden mit siebzehn volljährig", fing Ron an.

„Das ist mir klar, Ronald." Sie zog seinen Namen zu zwei langen Silben, wovon sie wusste, dass er es hasste. Als hätte er gerade keine völlig banale Tatsache geäußert, hatte er die Stirn, ihr einen genervten Blick zu senden. Albus intervenierte.

„Ich glaube das, was Ron zu erklären versucht hat, Hermine, war dass es zwei Siebzehnjährige gibt, die volljährig geworden und in einem reinen Zustand geblieben sind."

Hermine hatte so etwas von dem vemutet, was Kingsley gesagt hatte, und Albus' Erklärung war in etwa so hilfreich wie Rons.

„Schulleiter, sie sind kaum Kleinkinder." Severus' spöttische Stimme redete von seiner Position an Albus' rechter Hand dazwischen, wofür Hermine dankbar war, denn es bedeutete, dass sie eine eindeutige Antwort erhalten würde. „Diese zwei erwachsenen Zauberer sind noch Jungfrauen, Miss Granger."

Alles in allem bereinigte das die Angelegenheit weniger als sie gehofft hatte, und sie nahm säuerlich zur Kenntnis, dass sie es noch immer nicht geschafft hatte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Ordenstreffen privat genug waren, ihren Vornamen zu verwenden.

„Und warum erfordert das die meist gesichertsten, unzerstörbarsten Schriftrollen, die die magische Welt zu bieten hat?", fragte sie, als keine weitere Erklärung folgte.

Albus lächelte schwach. „Weißt du, Hermine, das Alter der Volljährigkeit ist für Zauberer nicht nur anders als für Muggel, es gibt auch weitere Auswirkungen auf Zauberer."

Hermine sah interessiert zu, als die Wangen des Schulleiters, der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, der Weasley-Eltern und die von Remus einen rosa Ton annahmen. Severus, auch wenn sie fand, dass er müde aussah, zeigte keine äußere Reaktion auf Albus' Worte, aber Hermine sah, dass Tonks – die gelächelt hatte, als sie die siebzehnjährige Hermine das erste Mal gesehen hatte, sie als Erwachsene anerkannt und ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie sie umbringen würde, sollte sie sie Nymphadora nennen – eher belustigt drein blickte.

Albus fuhr fort: „In den Jahren vor Erreichen der Volljährigkeit wird eine Hexe oder ein Zauberers eine verstärkte … Libido erfahren, stärker als ein Muggel. Gepaart mit den normalen Teenager-Hormonen, führt dies meist zu … dem normalen Resultat."

Hermines Lippe kräuselte sich, und sie stellte amüsiert fest, dass Severus auf der anderen Seite von Kingsley und Tonks eine beinahe identische Miene trug.

„Normalerweise haben magische Teenager Sex, bevor sie volljährig werden", fasste sie zusammen.

Albus' leichtes Unbehagen verschwand. „Ganz genau, Hermine. Es ist ein traditioneller Teil der magischen Erziehung geworden." Dies erklärte den, für die muggelstämmige Hermine, sehr merkwürdigen Sexualkunde-Unterricht in ihrem dritten Schuljahr. „Junge Leute heute nehmen es als natürlich wahr. Es ist nicht so, als ob Muggel und Zauberer analysieren, was sie fühlen, und dies mit den Gefühlen anderer vergleichen. Das letzte Mal, dass ein reiner Erwachsener verzeichnet wurde, war ich noch ein Kind."

„Also vor über einem Jahrhundert dann?", fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Severus schenkte Harry den für ihn reservierten finsteren Blick, aber Albus lächelte nur.

„Ganz richtig, Harry."

„Und jetzt haben wir zwei solcher Fälle auf einmal?", frage Hermine skeptisch.

Kingsley übernahm. „Die erste Schriftrolle erschien im Januar, aber wir sind nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit zwischen dem Erreichen des Reinen Erwachsenseins und der Ankunft der Schriftrolle liegt."

„Warum fragt ihr nicht denjenigen, der sie geschickt hat?", sagte Harry.

Severus öffnete seinen Mund, und Hermine beeilte sich zuerst zu reden, um die bevorstehende vernichtende Tirade zu verhindern, was ihr auch einen finsteren Blick bescherte, aber sie rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Es sind automatisch erstellte Schriftrollen, Harry, und von dem, was Kingsley sagt, sind sie so verzaubert, dass sie eine gewisse Zeit nach dem magischen Vorfall erscheinen, der sie hervorgerufen hat. Das verhindert, dass skrupellose Personen ausgehend vom Geburtstag die betreffende Person identifizieren; offenbar wurde das schon vor einer Weile eingerichtet, als jemand im Ministerium noch moralisch war."

Sie sandte dem aktuellen Leiter der Aurorenzentrale einen entschuldigenden Blick, da sie die Institution an sich anzweifelte, und nicht ihn persönlich.

Kingsley nickte, und sein kleines Lächeln zeigte seine Akzeptanz sowohl der Richtigkeit ihrer Worte als auch der Abwesenheit eines persönlichen Angriffs in ihnen. „Stebbins hat vermerkt, dass die Zwischenzeit willkürlich war, also haben die beiden wahrscheinlich nicht einmal den gleichen Abstand zwischen dem realen Datum und der Ankunft im Ministerium."

„Okay, ich verstehe, dass sie selten sind und wir nicht wissen, wer diese beiden Leute sind", sagte Harry mit einem Nicken in Richtung Hermine, „aber warum ist es wichtig? Warum betrifft es das Ministerium?"

„Wie du es geschafft hast, sechs Jahre in der magischen Welt zu überleben, Mr. Potter, ohne ein Mindestmaß an - „

„Severus." Der Tonfall war eine klare Warnung, und der Zaubertranklehrer verstummte, auch wenn er ungehalten wirkte. Albus beantwortete die Frage: „Erreicht eine junge Hexe oder ein Zauberer das Erwachsenenalter, dann wird seine gesamte Kraft verfügbar. Die Zunahme ist spürbar, aber nicht außergewöhnlich. Reine Erwachsene aber erhalten nicht diesen normalen Zuwachs, sondern was als großer Bonus angesehen werden kann."

Fawkes trällerte, und Hermine fühlte sowohlseine Aufregung bei der Erwähnung, endlich, der Reinen Erwachsenen, als auch Belustigung über die Scheu seines Intimus.

 _Du hättest es früher erwähnen können_ , dachte sie gereizt.

 _Und die Überraschung verderben sollen? Bestimmt nicht_ , erwiderte er schadenfroh.

„Also will das Ministerium die Zauberer im Auge behalten, die mächtiger werden?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht ganz, Harry. Diese Kraftzunahme findet nicht statt beim Erreichen der Mündigkeit, sondern wenn..." Albus verstummte allmählich, und blickte sich nach Unterstützung um.

Mit einem leidgeprüften Seufzen übernahm der Zaubertranklehrer die Erklärung, da Minerva beinah genauso unbehaglich wirkte wie Albus. „Die Kraft nimmt während des Koitus zu, und es kümmert das Ministerium", Severus blickte finster, „weil wer auch immer den Reinen Erwachsenen entjungfert, ebenfalls einen Kraftzuwachs erfährt."

„Severus!", protestierte Minerva von ihrem Platz ihm gegenüber.

Hermine blinzelte, während sie dies verarbeitete. „Wenn das stimmt, warum hält Voldemort keine Horde magischer Kinder bis zu ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag eingesperrt?"

Severus durchdringender Blick traf ihren für einen Moment, und sie stellte sicher, dass sie ihre mentalen Schilde komplett aufgerichtet hatte. Der Schulleiter gewährte ihr ein Nicken für ihre Frage.

„Wie Ron hier bewiesen hat, gab es beträchtliche Bemühungen, für den Großteil der magischen Bevölkerung diese Wahrheit zum Märchen zu relegieren. Ein Versuch, wie du ihn vorgeschlagen hast, wurde vor mehreren hundert Jahren unternommen; alle Hexen und Zauberer starben, bevor sie ihren siebzehnten Geburtstag erreichten."

„Wie?"

„Das ist nicht bekannt", antwortete er langsam. „Betrachtet man die zunehmende Besessenheit des Zauberers damit, die Kinder sicher zu halten, so scheint es unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Verräter in seinen Reihen gewesen sein könnte, und die letzten Kinder waren in keinem Zustand, die Tat selbst zu vollbringen."

„Aber man glaubt, dass ihre Magie es für sie getan hat", sagte sie ausdruckslos.

„Um die Kinder davor zu bewahren, schrecklich misshandelt zu werden", sagte Albus mit einem sanften Nicken seines Kopfes. „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass das ausgeschlossen ist. Aber seine Handlungen dezimierten eine Generation, und erzwangen so die Verbannung zum Märchen; die magische Welt schützt ihre Kinder im Allgemeinen sehr."

Hermine dachte, dass sie endlich auf den Punkt gekommen waren. „Aber jetzt, da wir zwei Leute haben, die schon siebzehn sind, ist dieser ganze Schutz verschwunden, und sie sind für den Höchstbietenden verfügbar."

„Das fürchten wir", stimmte er zu. „Wenn Voldemort davon erfährt, wird er diese zwei Erwachsenen für sich beanspruchen wollen. Es gibt momentan keine Daten darüber, was die genauen Ergebnisse davon sind, mit zwei Reinen Erwachsenen zu verkehren, aber die Indizien deuten stark darauf hin, dass er einen exponentiellen Machtzuwachs erfahren würden."

„Scrimgeour ist offensichtlich ebenfalls erpicht darauf, diese Wahl zu bestimmen, egal ob er annimmt, dass er damit davonkommt, die Macht für sich selbst zu beanspruchen", zeigte Severus rasch auf, als hätten sie nicht verstanden, dass beide Männer in dieser Sache skrupellos sein würden. „Er sucht seit Monaten nach einem Weg, Macht zurück zu erobern. Wenn aus keinem anderen Grund, so bin ich sicher, dass er denkt, er könne... deine Kooperation mit dem Ministerium gewinnen, Mr. Potter, und das wäre in der Tat ein Coup."

Klugerweise ignorierte Harry dies, vielleicht verstand er, dass Severus nicht angedeutet hatte, dass Harry dem Plot unterliegen würde. Stattdessen sagte er: „Können die Schriftrollen geöffnet werden? Ich meine, es muss doch einen Weg geben, sie aufzumachen, richtig, oder warum würden sie sonst existieren?"

Albus erklärte: „Diese speziellen Schriftrollen werden auf die betreffende Person eingestimmt sein. Das Ministerium hat darauf bestanden, dass sie von diesen Vorkommnissen in Kenntnis gesetzt werden müssen, wegen der dabei erzeugten magischen Energie. Der Zaubergamot hat sich letztendlich dafür entschieden, aber mit der Einschränkung, dass es das Recht der einzelnen Personen sein würde, spezifische Informationen nach eigenem Ermessen preis geben zu können. Nur weil jemand eine große Kraft hat, folgt daraus nicht automatisch, dass er sie missbrauchen wird." Seine Augen schienen für einen Moment auf Harry zu ruhen. „Das Ministerium ist sich somit der potentiellen Gefahr bewusst und kann nach ungewöhnlichen Ausbrüchen scannen, aber sie können keine einzelne Person lokalisieren."

Minerva fuhr fort: „Es gibt keine Berichte darüber, dass solche Rollen je von jemand anderem als den zugedachten Personen geöffnet wurden."

Severus fügte seinen eigenen sardonischen Kommentar: „Und klügere und bessere Männer als solche wie Scrimgeour und der Dunkle Lord haben es versucht. Sie werden allerdings andere Methoden anwenden."

„Deswegen habe ich diese Neuigkeiten zu eurer Aufmerksamkeit gebracht", ergriff Kingsley wieder das Wort. „Die beiden Reinen Erwachsenen müssen gefunden werden."

Hermines Stimme war trocken. „Was für ein Segen es für unsere Seite wäre - „

„- sie für uns zu gewinnen."

Für einen Moment hatte Hermine einen merkwürdigen Eindruck davon, wie es sein musste, die Weasley-Zwillinge zu sein, wenn jemand anderes dachte, was man selber dachte, und angefangene Sätze beenden konnte. Rons ganze Seite des Tisches wirkte aufgebracht, wobei Ron darauf fokussiert schien, dass sie und Severus die gleiche Meinung ausgesprochen hatten, während Remus, Molly und Arthur mehr betroffen von der Idee an sich wirkten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir alle überein stimmen, dass diese Leute beschützt und nicht ausgenutzt werden müssen."

Interessanterweise war es Harry, der gesprochen hatte, nicht Albus.

„Niemand wird gezwungen werden, etwas gegen ihren Willen zu tun", versicherte der Schulleiter ihnen allen.

Hermine schien ihren Zynismus nicht unterdrücken zu können, als sie sich vorstellte, was zweifelsohne für den Nutzen ihrer Seite stark ermutigt werden würde, sollten sie die zwei Reinen Erwachsenen finden.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir überein stimmen können", fuhr der Schulleiter mit einem strengen Blick auf jeden einzelnen fort, „dass die betreffenden Hexen oder Zauberer sehr viel sicherer wären, wenn sie zuerst von uns anstatt von Voldemort gefunden würden."

Das, musste Hermine zugeben, war auf jeden Fall wahr.

„Wie lange, bevor Voldemort Bescheid weiß?" Harry richtete die Frage an Severus, der nicht erfreut über diese Forderung nach Informationen schien, aber dennoch antwortete.

„Die Identität der Maulwürfe im Ministerium ist nur dem Dunklen Lord bekannt. Ich ahne, angesichts einiger der Informationen, die uns mitgeteilt werden, dass es jemanden weit oben in der Administration gibt. Auf die ein oder andere Weise tendieren wichtige Infos wie diese dazu, ans Licht zu kommen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine teilten ein Lächeln, das den anderen wahrscheinlich unpassend erschien, aber sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich alle an eine ähnliche Aussage erinnerten, die Dumbledore mit Harry nach dessen Kampf mit Quirrell und Voldemort um den Stein der Weisen geteilt hatte.

„Okay, aber theoretisch gesehen", wies Ron mit guter Logik hin, „gerade da wir nicht wissen, wie viel Zeit zwischen dem, äh, Vorfall und dem Ankommen der Schriftrolle im Ministerium liegt, ist es nicht möglich, dass die zwei Leute gar keine Schüler mehr sind? Oder zumindest, ihr wisst schon", suchte er verlegen nach den passenden Worten, „nicht mehr Rein?"

Severus feixte ob Rons Verlegenheit. „Die Rolle ist schätzungsweise so verzaubert, dass sie entweder verschwindet, wenn ihre Funktion erfüllt ist, oder sie den geänderten Zustand auf irgendeine Weise anzeigt."

Kingsley nickte. „Stebbins Notizen haben es nicht genau angegeben, also war es nicht direkt ersichtlich durch seine Erforschung der Schriftrollen. Wo auch immer sie jetzt sind, ich bezweifle, dass wir die Originale in die Hände bekommen können. Deine Frage ist berechtigt, Ron, aber angesichts Scrimgeours Reaktion erscheint es wahrscheinlich, dass zumindest er große Hoffnung darin setzt, dass die betreffenden Individuen noch Rein sein werden, wenn er sie findet."

„Von dem, was ich gelesen habe", sprach Remus neben Ron zum ersten Mal, seit die Diskussion begonnen hatte, „scheint es unwahrscheinlich, dass die beiden Leute ihrer... Libido lange widerstehen können. Bestimmt nicht jahrelang."

Niemand schien dies bestreiten zu wollen.

„Also Siebtklässler", sagte Ron fröhlich. „Wollt ihr, dass wir unsere Mitschüler befragen?"

„Es wäre nützlich, wenn ihr eure Augen für ungewöhnliches Verhalten offen halten könntet", sagte Albus diplomatisch.

„Damit es nicht sofort die ganze Schule weiß", endete Severus abfällig, aber nicht, wie Hermine stumm zugab, unbegründet.

Ron sträubte sich, aber Harry legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Wir werden versuchen, den Jungfrauen subtil auf die Spur zu kommen", versprach er pflichtbewusst, sein Tonfall spaßig genug, dass Rons Ärger verrauchte und Severus aufgebracht über die Leichtfertigkeit erschien.

Albus verhinderte einen möglichen Streit. „Ich werde andere Ordensmitglieder unsere Absolventen auskundschaften lassen, für alle Fälle." Kingsley nickte. „Da viele von ihnen schon geheiratet haben, können wir die Aufgabe wohl schnell beenden. Ihr drei und Severus, Minerva und ich selbst werden die Situation an der Schule überwachen. Severus wird sein bestes tun festzustellen, was Voldemort von dem Thema weiß. Wenn die breite Bevölkerung auf die Neuigkeiten aufmerksam wird, werden wir zu gegebener Zeit einen Schlachtplan entwerfen. Bis dahin werden wir uns gegenseitig informiert halten."

Sie erkannten die Verabschiedung in seinen Worten, und so standen die verbleibenden Ordensmitglieder zusammen auf.

 _Also,_ fragte Hermine Fawkes, als sie ihren Stuhl zurückschob, _hat er gestanden, dass er mehr weiß, als er uns mitgeteilt hat?_

 _Er hat es nicht mit mir besprochen, nein._

 _Wozu bist du gut, wenn du keine Informationen für mich aufstöberst?_

Er gab ihr das mentale Äquivalent einer heraus gestreckten Zunge, und sie erwiderte mit einem gedanklichen Lächeln.

Severus, Albus und Minerva machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts und Hermine konnte ihnen nur ein allgemeines Lebewohl sagen; sie waren die einzigen, die direkt nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, da alle anderen am nächsten Morgen die Eskorte zu King's Cross bilden würden. Ginny, zweifellos extrem genervt, dass sie nur sechzehn war und es bis zum nächsten August bleiben würde, war bereits oben.

Diejenigen, die blieben, trabten die Treppen hinauf, bis das Trio schließlich alleine war und bis zum fünften Stock hochstieg, wo sie als einzige wohnten. Als Hermine während des Sommers nach dem fünften Schuljahr angefangen hatte, in dem Haus zu leben, hatte sie das gesamte obere Stockwerk für sich beschlagnahmt, und abgelehnt, weiterhin im ersten Stock zu wohnen, wo andauernd Leute über ihrem Kopf hinweg zu ihren Zimmern liefen.

Als Harry und Ron zu ihr gestoßen waren, schien es nur logisch, sie auch dort oben unterzubringen, wenn man die Menge Zeit in Betracht zog, die sie zusammen verbrachten. Da mehrere Wochen mit diesem Arrangement vergangen waren, bevor es jemand merkte, durfte es weiter bestehen.

„Zwei Jungfrauen, hm? Wer schätzt ihr ist es?", fragte Ron vergnügt.

„Ich denke kaum, dass das eine Frage ist, die wir hier und jetzt beantworten können", sagte Hermine trocken.

Ron ignorierte sie. „Was ist mit Susan Bones? Als Seamus mit ihr ausgegangen ist, hat er gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht rangelassen - „

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen, sodass Harry beinahe in sie hineinlief, bevor er ihr knapp auswich und Ron ihrer Gnade überließ. Sie wirbelte herum und starrte ihn finster an, die Hände auf den Hüften.

„Nur weil Susan den guten Verstand hatte, sich nicht mit diesem sexbesessenen Rüpel abzugeben, heißt das nicht, dass sie eine Jungfrau ist. Es zeigt nur, dass sie Geschmack hat."

Ron schnitt eine Grimasse, eindeutig ungehalten mit ihrem Ärger und ihrem Kommentar. Wie Harry wich er ihr schließlich aus, und sie gingen weiter den Flur entlang.

„Was ist dann mit diesem Ravenclawmädchen, wie heißt sie, Mindy? Mandy?", schlug Ron vor, ohne ihren Zorn zu bemerken. „Oder Bulstrode." Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Garantiert sie. Sicher würde niemand - „

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass nur Frauen auf deiner Liste stehen?", fragte Hermine kühl.

Ron sah sie an, als hätte sie Tentakeln entwickelt. „Bist du verrückt, 'Mine? Kein Kerl bei klarem Verstand wäre mit siebzehn noch eine Jungfrau."

An diesem Punkt wirkte Harry beinahe so genervt wie sie, aber es war dennoch sie, die Ron erneut anfauchte: „Ich habe mehr Respekt für einen rücksichtsvollen Jungen, der mit siebzehn eine Jungfrau ist, als für einen Jungen, der seine Jungfräulichkeit mit vierzehn an das erste Mädchen verliert, das ihre Hüften für ihn schwingt."

Ron wurde rot bis zu seinen Ohrenspitzen, und sie wusste, dass er kurz davor stand zu explodieren, erst mit Zorn und dann mit verlegenen Fragen.

„Aber was ist mir Crabbe, 'Mine?", fragte Harry mit scheinbarer Ernsthaftigkeit. „Und Goyle? Glaubst du wirklich, dass jemand freiwillig mit ihnen geschlafen hat?"

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Rotschopfes war sofort abgelenkt. „Ooh, es sind garantiert die, ich bin mir sicher. Wir können sie austricksen, dass sie es morgen zugeben, ich weiß, wir können..."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf über den Meisterstrategen bei der Arbeit und wünschte den anderen beiden eine Gute Nacht. Ihr Zimmer war am Absatz der Treppe, daneben Harrys und dann Rons. Ihrer war der einzige Raum auf diesem Stock mit eigenem Bad, die Jungs teilten sich das am Ende des Flurs neben Rons Zimmer.

Sie zog ihren Pyjama an, Flanellhose und ein Baumwolltop. Hermine war nicht sicher, ob es an der Aura des Hauses lag oder ob tatsächliche Zauber verwendet worden waren, aber selbst im Hochsommer blieb es kühl und düster, trotz der Verbesserungen, die gemacht wurden, seit Sirius das Haus dem Orden überlassen hatte.

Nicht nur war es immer sauber, aber Harry hatte endlich Mrs. Blacks Porträt entfernt, auch wenn er nicht sagen wollte wie, und sie war es gewesen, die die Elfenköpfe mit Hilfe eines obskuren Zaubertrankrezeptes zur Ruhe gelegt hatte, das sie in einem der sogar noch obskureren Bücher gefunden hatte, die in der Bibliothek verborgen gewesen waren.

Sie dachte nicht, dass jemand anderem klar war, wie viele Bücher sie sich wirklich angeeignet und in ihrem Zimmer verstaut hatte. Auf jeden Fall waren dort Folianten vorhanden gewesen, von denen sie ziemlich sicher war, dass der Großteil des Ordens nicht wollen würde, dass sie, Harry oder Ron sie in die Hände bekämen, und so hatte sie die mögliche Auseinandersetzung auf die zweckmäßigste Weise vermieden.

Fertig mit waschen und Zähne putzen stieg sie in ihr Bett, wobei der alte Holzrahmen leicht quietschte, aber machte sich nicht die Mühe das Licht zu löschen. Tatsächlich, obwohl sie keine offizielle Verabredung getroffen hatten, erklang ein paar Minuten später ein kaum hörbares Klopfen an ihrer Tür, die sich sofort öffnete und den unordentlichen, dunkelhaarigen Kopf des Retters der magischen Welt offenbarte. Sie gab ihm ein Zeichen einzutrete, und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich auf der dunkelblauen Patchworkdecke.

Bald saßen sie Seite an Seite, ihre Schultern und Beine berührten sich und ihre Rücken lehnten an der kühlen Außenwand. Sie war näher am Kopfende des Bettes und er am Fußende, und sie saßen in Richtung der geschlossenen TÜr, die in den Flur hinaus führte. Sobald sie das Zimmer gegen Unterbrechungen und Abhören abgesichert hatte, wandte sie sich ihm mit einem Lächeln zu.

„Ich finde, wir hatten ein schönes erstes Mal."

* * *

[2] Ich bezweifle, dass JKR vorhatte, dass Hermine den Zeitumkehrer so häufig verwendet hat, wie ich das hier andeute. Ich denke aber nicht, dass es völlig ausgeschlossen ist, und so habe ich es in dieser Geschichte angenommen.

* * *

 _Kapitel Zwei, in dem ein Plan ausgebrütet wird, folgt nächsten Donnerstag._


	3. Zwei: Der Plan

**Kapitel zwei: Der Plan**

Harry blinzelte extrem verwirrt, aber auf einmal hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und seine grünen Augen funkelten, als er sie angrinste.

„Es war sehr einprägsam. Ähm, am Anfang vom sechsten Schuljahr, oder?"

„Ende des fünften", korrigierte sie. „Nicht vergessen, mein Geburtstag ist im September."

„Und du wolltest dir selbst kein spektakuläres frühes Geburtstagsgeschenk geben?", fragte er, und flatterte mit den Wimpern als er sie mit großen, unschuldigen Augen ansah.

Sie lachte unverblümt. „Ich war mehr mit dem Anfang des Schuljahres beschäftigt als sogar mit deinem beinahe unwiderstehlichen Charme."

Er gab vor zu schmollen, aber gab es auf, als er plötzlich ernst sagte: „Ich war nicht in Bestlage am Ende des fünften Jahres."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sagte sanft: „Aber du brauchtest Trost."

Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Mitleidssex? Das ist billig, 'Mine."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Sache führte zur anderen. Wir haben uns hinreißen lassen, sobald ich aus dem Krankenflügel draußen war."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay. Nur das eine Mal?"

Sie feixte. „Oder haben wir es wie die Karnickel den ganzen Sommer lang getrieben, sobald wir hier waren?"

Her musste erneut grinsen. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber vielleicht -"

„Bist du von Zeit zu Zeit ausgerutscht?", schlug sie trocken vor.

„Aber wir sind in der Schule nicht offen zusammen … weil ich dich vor meinen Feinden beschützen will und -"

„Vor all den den verrückten Fangirls? Und Fanboys?", fragte sie gezielt.

Seine Wangen wurden rosa. „Vor allen, die versuchen könnten, dich zu verletzen", bot er als Kompromiss an.

„Ich schätze, das wird funktionieren", stimmte sie zu, und fügte gelassen hinzu, „vor allem da ich im vierten Schuljahr viel Übung darin hatte."

Harry sah sie zweifelnd an. „Also erwarten wir dieses Mal einen Artikel im Propheten, laut dem diesmal ich dich auf entsetzliche und herzlose Weise von Viktor Krum gestohlen habe?"

Sie lachte. „Zweifellos."

Er seufzte. „Wir sagen Ron nichts?"

Es war keine wirkliche Frage. Ron hatte viele Fähigkeiten, aber glaubhaft schauspielern gehörte in dieser Situation nicht dazu, und sie beide wussten es.

„Nichts kommt raus, bevor es sein muss", antwortete sie, und redete sowohl von Ron als auch der großen Öffentlichkeit. Harry nickte. „Also … das erste Mal im Raum der Wünsche nach unseren Z.A.G.s, und ab und an seitdem?"

„In der Privatsphäre der Sommermonate oder mit Hilfe der Karte während des Schuljahres. Das macht am meisten Sinn. Was tun wir für die Jagd auf die Jungfrauen?"

„Ich würde sagen, wir überlassen es Ron, und müssten uns nicht weiter darüber Sorgen machen." Harrys Lippen zuckten in Anerkennung für diesen Geistesblitz. „Aber jemand könnte sich fragen, warum du oder ich keine nützlichen Informationen entdeckt haben. Ich schätze, wir werden so tun als ermitteln wir, aber geben unser Bestes nicht zu viel Fortschritt zu machen."

Harry gab ihr ein kurzes Nicken, aber beschwerte sich: „Warum geschehen diese Dinge immer mir?"

„Ich werde recherchieren", bot Hermine direkt an.

Harry schnaubte ob dieser unverzüglichen und typischen Reaktion, bevor er fragte: „Denkst du, jemand anderes hat es erraten? Albus?"

Fawkes hatte das nicht gesagt, und sie hoffte, dass er ihr zumindest das gegeben hätte, egal wie verschlossen er ansonsten war.

„Auch wenn man sich über den Schulleiter nie sicher sein kann", antwortete sie laut, „ich würde schätzen, dass er diese Situation möglichst schnell kontrollieren will, um Voldemort daran zu hindern, die Oberhand zu gewinnen."

„Ich will nicht daran denken, dass er uns zwingen könnte."

Es waren mehrere Jahre vergangen, seitdem Harry blindes Vertrauen in den Schulleiter gehabt hatte, aber sie konnte sehen, dass diese Idee ihn verstörte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns unter den Imperius stellen und uns zusammen ins Schlafzimmer einschließen würde, aber ich vermute, dass er extreme Schuldgefühle erwecken würde; unsere Skrupel sind scheinbar das einzige, das in Voldemorts Weg steht, um magisch sehr viel stärker zu werden."

Erneut runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Was für ein Zufall ist es, dass wir beide es sind? Der letzte einzelne Reine Erwachsene war von einem Jahrhundert, und jetzt sind es wir beide, die auch noch beste Freunde sind?"

„Es scheint ein wirklich großer Zufall zu sein." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Aber ich habe bemerkt, dass die magische Welt auf mysteriöse Weise arbeitet." Harry zog einen widerwilligen Schmollmund, und sie fuhr fort, „Ich mag die Antwort auch nicht, aber ich kann dir jetzt noch nicht viel mehr geben, schließlich habe ich vor heute Nacht nichts davon gewusst. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich recherchieren werde, und das werde ich auch."

Ein Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. „Das wurmt dich, oder?"

Sie stieß genervt gegen seine Schulter, aber er akzeptierte die Bewegung ohne Beschwerden, bevor er zurück rutschte, sodass sie wieder gerade saßen und einander berührten.

„Ich mag es nicht, über egal was unwissend zu sein", gab sie zögernd zu, „aber in diesem Fall ist es schon wieder eine Tatsache, die alle von Zauberern erzogenen Leute automatisch zu wissen scheinen, selbst wenn sie nicht alle Details kennen."

„Während wir im Dunkeln gelassen werden und darauf warten, dass jemand uns darüber ins Bild setzt." Harrys Stimme war merkbar düster geworden, und sie wusste, dass er über seine Kindheit nachdachte, und wie wortwörtlich dies auf ihn zutraf.

„Also", versuchte sie sofort das Thema zu wechseln, „abgesehen davon, dass uns anscheinend eine Über-Libido gefehlt hat, warum sind du und ich hier?"

Er errötete erneut, und es ließ ihn wirklich bezaubernd aussehen. Oder heiß – wie auch immer man den Sexappeal eines besten Freundes beschreiben sollte. Sie kannte sich selbst gut genug, um zu wissen, warum sie nicht viele Angebote erhalten hatte, aber sie musste sich über den begehrtesten Junggesellen der magischen Welt wundern.

„Naja, da Tom immer hinter mir her war", sagte er defensiv, „schien es nie viel Zeit für diese Dinge zu geben."

„Ich würde sagen, du hättest sie dir nehmen können."

„Genau wie du", schnappte er.

Sie sah ihn stetig an. „Ja, hätte ich. Da du mit der anderen erwachsenen Jungfrau der magischen Welt sprichst, denke ich, dass wir das festgestellt haben."

Falten bildeten sich auf seiner Nase, und er begann entschuldigend: „Ron -"

„Ist ein Trottel", beendete sie den Satz ausdruckslos. „Du weißt das. Dinge kommen aus seinem Mund, Wochen bevor er über sie nachdenkt."

„Du?", fragte Harry höflich.

„Ersteinmal", antwortete sie, „bin ich muggelstämmig, und auch wenn meine Eltern mich nicht so erzogen haben, dass ich keinen Sex vor der Ehe haben sollte, haben sie mir doch den Glauben mitgegeben, dass der Akt selbst bedeutsam sein sollte, und ich es aus gutem Grund tun sollte. Ich habe keine Über-Libido erfahren, und ich … habe nicht viele Angebote erhalten, und die Person, an der ich interessiert bin würde wahrscheinlich sterben, wenn ich etwas sagen würde."

„Bei mir auch", sagte Harry erleichtert.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Naja, okay, nicht das mit deinen Eltern, weil natürlich wären Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon froh gewesen, wenn ich eine Geschlechtskrankheit bekommen hätte und eines fürchterlichen Todes gestorben wäre, und ja, ich habe schon einige Angebote erhalten, aber der Rest … der Rest stimmte", verstummte er dürftig.

„Also hattest du keine unkontrollierbaren Gelüste, die dich dich an jemanden haben schmeißen lassen, den du nicht wirklich wolltest, anstatt auf den emotionalen Eisberg zu warten, den du tatsächlich begehrst?"

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass e -", der Gryffindor Junge brach abrupt ab, und starrte gebannt auf seinen Schoß anstatt zu ihr.

Hermine hob sein Kinn mit ihren Fingern an, sodass er gezwungen war, ihren Blick zu erwidern. „Du bist manchmal ein bisschen zu leicht zu ködern, Harry. Ich wusste, dass es ein 'er' war."

Harrys Augen waren riesig. Wie er so viel durchgemacht hatte und trotzdem solch überraschende Anzeichen von Unschuld und Arglosigkeit beibehielt, konnte sie nicht verstehen.

„Wie?"

„Ich bin eine deiner besten Freunde. Ich bin die ganze Zeit bei dir. Ich weiß, wohin deine Augen wandern."

„Ron -", fing Harry wie wahnsinnig an.

„Ist ein Junge und bemerkenswert unbedarft über diese Dinge. Ich bin mir sicher, er denkt, dass du völlig heterosexuell bist. Obwohl, ernsthaft", lachte sie sanft, „nach Cho Chang und nass', hat er vielleicht etwas ahnen können."

Harry musste widerwillig grinsen. „Das war ein komplettes Desaster, oder? Wir werden nicht darüber sprechen, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, dahin zu kommen?"

Sie lächelte. „Natürlich nicht. Da du scheinbar", sie räusperte sich, „auf mich umgestiegen bist, wäre es gut, nicht so viel aus dem Desaster, das Cho Chang war, zu machen."

Ein Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben, aber er sah gedankenverloren aus und sagte bedrückt: „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste..."

„Er trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen, Harry. Er hat nicht angedeutet, dass ihm Hilfe willkommen wäre."

„Du weißt wirklich alles, oder?" Er klang mehr beeindruckt als wütend.

„Deine Augen waren ein bisschen spezifischer als normalerweise, aber mach dir keine Sorgen", beeilte sich sich hinzuzufügen, als er anfing beunruhigt zu wirken. „Ich kenne dich wirklich gut, und du siehst zumindest hin- und hergerissen aus, wenn nicht meist sogar wütend. Ich denke, dass dein Geheimnis sicher ist."

Nach einem Augenblick entließ er den Atem, den er angehalten hatte, und nickte. „Was ist mit dir? Wer ist der mysteriöse Typ, der deine Aufmerksamkeit besitzt? Oder Mädchen", verbesserte er sich schnell, „weil es ein Mädchen sein könnte, und das wäre völlig okay."

Sie lächelte angesichts seines nervösen Versuchs, aufgeschlossen zu sein. „Kein Mädchen. Wobei, das macht mich neugierig, wie genau dieser Verlust der Jungfräulichkeit gemessen wird. Zwei Mädchen müssen doch genauso in der Lage sein, sie zu verlieren, wie ein Mädchen und ein Junge, oder zwei Jungen?"

Sie ging in ihrem Kopf die Bücher durch, die sie hier hatte, und von denen sie dachte, dass sie sie für ihre Recherchen mit nach Hogwarts nehmen sollte.

Es vergingen einige Momente, bevor sie merkte, dass Harry eine Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum wedelte. Ihr Blick stellte sich abrupt auf ihn scharf. Er war am Grinsen.

„Erde an Hermine, Erde an Hermine."

Sie rümpfte ihre Nase. „Ich muss viel recherchieren. Jetzt geh weg und lass mich in Ruhe packen."

„Ich dachte du wärst schon fertig", sagte er anklagend, das Kinn leicht vorgestreckt in Streitlust. „Du hast mich und Ron damit den ganzen Tag belästigt."

„Natürlich war ich fertig", sagte sie ungeduldig, „aber das war bevor ich ein völlig neues Thema recherchieren musste. Denkst du, dass ich das in meinen Schulbüchern oder den zusätzlichen Büchern über Verteidigung oder Zaubertränke nachschlagen kann? Natürlich nicht – ich brauche jetzt mehr Bücher."

Er rollte mit den Augen, aber rutschte gehorsam vom Bett, wobei seine bloßen Füße kaum ein Geräusch auf dem Holzfußboden verursachten. Mit einer Hand auf dem Messingtürknauf, drehte er sich um.

„Hey! Du hast nicht gesagt, wen du magst."

Sie sah ihn einfach an. Manchmal drehten sich die Räder sehr langsam für Harry.

Seine Augen verengten sich, und ein entschlossener Ausdruck überkam sein Gesicht. „Von mir aus. Dann finde ich es selbst raus."

„Und ich bestätige es vielleicht sogar, wenn du das je tust", bot sie mit ironischem Humor an.

Er winkte abwesend zum Abschied und verließ das Zimmer. Sie war zufrieden, dass sie ihm etwas nicht-Voldemort bezogenes gegeben hatte, auf das er sich vernünftig konzentrieren konnte, auch wenn sie nun ihre eigenen Blicke kontrollieren musste, damit es für ihn nicht zu einfach wurde.

Sie brauchte fast zwei Stunden um die Bücher in ihrem Zimmer durchzugehen, in die Bücherei zu schlüpfen und dort einige auszuwählen, und schließlich ein Dutzend Bücher auszusuchen und zu schrumpfen, von denen sie glaubte, dass sie am hilfreichsten sein würden. Sie fügte sie ihrem Koffer hinzu, und hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie die ersten elf Jahre ihres Lebens ohne Magie gepackt hatte.

Schließlich löschte sie die Lampen und vergrub sich unter den Decken ihres Bettes. Sie leerte ihren Verstand, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie sich nicht zu lange mit ihrer nicht-existenten Beziehung aufhielt, die genauso unwahrscheinlich schien wie die von Harry, und war bald eingeschlafen.

* * *

Die Fahrt nach King's Cross war glücklicherweise ohne Grund zur Sorge verlaufen. Für das dritte Jahr in Folge hatten sie den Wert darin, Harrys beruhigende Präsenz im Zug zu haben, gegen die Sorge, dass diese den Zug zu einem größeren Ziel für Voldemort machte, aufgewogen. Wie immer war Harry das widerwillige Symbol für die Massen geblieben, wenn dies bedeutete, dass Eltern gewillt waren, sich von ihren Kindern zu trennen und sie ihre notwendige Ausbildung erhalten zu lassen.

Hermine zeigte jedes Mal auf, dass solange sie, Ron, Ginny und Harrys andere Freunde nicht auch entfernt würden, der Zug ein verlockendes Angriffsziel blieb. Harrys Freunden die Erlaubnis zu geben, mit dem Portschlüssel oder dem Flohnetzwerk anzukommen, während alle anderen auf dem langen Weg reisen mussten, war eine Schlacht, die selbst der Schulleiter nicht kämpfen wollte, und die Diskussion endete wie jedes Jahr mit ihnen allen im Zug.

Dies bedeutete nicht, dass sie sich selbst überlassen wurden; die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren sichtbar und unsichtbar verstärkt worden, auch wenn Hermine sich fragte, ob sie in den ersten Jahren einfach viel nicht mitbekommen hatte, als die einzigen Erwachsenen, die sie gesehen hatten, die Dame mit dem Wagen, der Schaffner und der Fahrer gewesen waren.

Kingsley und Tonks waren offiziell vom Ministerium abgestellt, den Express zu begleiten, und Hermine wusste, dass eine Handvoll desillusionierter Ordensmitglieder an Bord waren, die ein Auge auf die Dinge hatten, mit zwei Paaren, die alleine für Vor- und Nachhut zuständig waren. Auch mehrere Professoren begleiteten sie, und ihre Präsenz sollte die Schüler im Zaum halten.

Was die Schüler betraf, übernahmen die Vertrauensschüler zwei-Personen-Runden, die die Flure ziemlich streng patrouillierten, und die Abteile in zufälligen Abständen kontrollierten, während die Schulsprecher die Gänge abgingen, um die anderen Schüler zu überwachen.

Viele Eltern wurden von diesen Maßnahmen beruhigt, aber die Schüler meist eher genervt. Die Ravenclaws fanden, dass sie nicht effektiv lesen oder lernen konnten bei all den Unterbrechungen, während die Slytherins fanden, dass sie ungerecht viele Kontrollen erhielten. Die Hufflepuffs währenddessen waren verlegen, beim Knutschen erwischt zu werden, und die Gryffindors sahen ihre ersten Streiche entdeckt und verhindert, bevor sie überhaupt in der Schule angekommen waren. Logisch gesehen wussten alle, dass dies Maßnahmen zu ihrem Schutze waren, aber solange kein Angriff statt fand, solange würden sie motzen.

„Warum kann Draco nicht in unser Abteil kommen?", verlangte Tracey Davis verdrießlich zu wissen. In Abwesenheit von Pansy Parkinson hatte sie offenbar entschieden, dass es nun ihr zufiel, die Gryffindors zu sticheln. Sie war in einem Abteil mit Daphne Greengrass – dem dritten Mitglied von Pansys Clique – sowie Crabbe und Goyle; hier verbrachte Draco seine Zeit, wenn er nicht patrouillierte. „Wir wissen, dass er fair wäre."

„Wir wechseln uns ab", erklärte Hermine so geduldig wie möglich, da dies das dritte Mal in ebenso vielen Runden war, dass das Mädchen nachgefragt hatte. „Manchmal sind es Harry und ich; und je weniger Fragen du stellst, desto schneller sind wir wieder weg."

Dies schien glücklicherweise Sinn zu ergeben, und sie konnten ihre flüchtige Inspektion durchführen – keine Dunklen Artefakte oder Missetäter zu sehen – und gehen.

Hermine nahm ihre Diskussion wieder auf, die von den Slytherins unterbrochen worden war.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Ron Quidditch so gewidmet ist, und trotzdem kaum einen Aufsatz für den Unterricht beenden kann." Nach jeder vollendeten Inspektion hatten sie und Harry Ron in tiefer Diskussion seines revolutionären Plans gefunden, dem Gryffindorteam Ruhm zu bringen, komplett mit Diagrammen und Zug-um-Zug Beschreibungen von Strategien für ein ganzes Jahr.

„Aber wenn du in seinen Schuhen stecken würdest -", Harry unterbrach sich angesichts ihres gezielten Blickes. „Na gut, ja, du würdest wahrscheinlich jedes existierende Quidditchhandbuch lesen und einen adäquaten Plan entwickeln. Aber ernsthaft, wir können nicht alle wie du sein, 'Mine."

„Ich schätze, dass wäre eine beängstigende Aussicht." Sie stellte sich kurz eine Klasse voll von zwanzig Herminen vor und war ausreichend verstört. „Es ist gut, dass er leidenschaftlich für irgendetwas ist."

„Selbst wenn das Quidditch ist", beendete Harry ihren unausgesprochenen Gedanken.

„Selbst dann." Sie lächelte.

Sie wusste, dass es die Weasley-Matriarchin wie ein Schlag getroffen hatte, dass Ron lieber Quidditchkapitän wurde als Vertrauensschüler zu bleiben. Was Molly nicht wusste (aber was sie stolz machen würde, hoffte Hermine), war, dass Ron die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, beides zu bleiben.

Das Ministerium hatte sich entschieden, Umbridges lebenslanges Quidditchverbot für Harry, Fred und George nicht zu widerrufen. Das politische Klima nach der Kundgabe, dass Voldemort zurück war und Fudge es vertuscht hatte, machte es wahrscheinlich, dass Albus und Harry die Entscheidung hätten ändern können. So sehr Harry Quidditch aber liebte, erkannte er in dem schrecklichen Sommer nach der Mysteriumsabteilung aber doch, dass er sich der Vorbereitung auf den finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort widmen musste. Quidditch, ganz zu schweigen davon, das Gryffindorteam zu leiten, würde dem nur im Wege stehen.

Deswegen war stattdessen Ron der Kapitänsposten angeboten worden, auch wenn das offiziell so nie gesagt wurde. Ob Ron davon gewusst hatte oder nicht, er hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Harry seine Vertrauensschülerposition erhielt, sodass sie beide Anführer in der Schule wurden. Es stimmte, dass Ron die Position gewählt hatte, von der Hermine sicher war, dass er besser für sie qualifiziert war, aber sie war gerührt, dass er sich dazu entschieden hatte, Harry dabei zu helfen eine Ehrenposition zu erhalten, anstatt sie beide für sich zu behalten; sie erinnerte sich noch an den Ruhm, den er im Spiegel Nerhegeb im ersten Jahr gesehen hatte.

Was das Einhalten der Vertrauensschülerpflichten anging, so lag Harry irgendwo zwischen Ron und Hermine. Der Posten brachte ihn auf Augenhöhe mit Malfoy, was ihr aller Leben vereinfachte. Hermine und Pansy Parkinson, die Vertrauensschülerin Slytherins, hatten endlich ihre Kräfte vereinigt und die beiden Jungen überzeugt, dass willkürliche Punktabzüge zwischen den beiden sich nur ausglichen, und es schlicht wahrscheinlicher machten, dass Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff den Hauspokal gewinnen würden. Zum Wohle ihrer Häuser hatten Harry und Malfoy eine inoffizielle Waffenruhe verkündet.

Ron hatte nicht überrascht gewirkt, als sie und Harry im Sommer zu den Schulsprechern gemacht wurden, und war sogar so weit gegangen zu sagen, dass er das seit dem ersten Jahr erwartet hätte. Sowohl sie als auch Harry waren sehr erleichtert angesichts dieser Demonstration von Reife, und wollten sie so lange bewahren wie möglich.

Genau wie Harrys Status als Vertrauensschüler es im letzten Jahr einfacher gemacht hatte, sich frei im Schloss zu bewegen und zu tun, was nötig war, um sich auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorzubereiten, würde auch der Schulsprecherposten dazu dienen. Tatsächlich war er auf viele Arten sogar noch besser dazu geeignet, da er Harry eine eigene Unterbringung bescherte und die Unabhängigkeit, fast immer fast überall im Schloss sein zu können, ohne die Fragen anderer Schüler beantworten zu müssen. Es gab ihm auch eine fertige Antwort für jeden Professor, der ihn ausfragen könnte.

Hermine plante ihn im Auge zu behalten, damit er nicht zu viel Unheil anrichtete, aber ansonsten würden sie in der Lage sein, ihre zusätzlichen Trainingsstunden zu absolvieren, ohne auf Nachsitzen oder umständliche Erklärungen zurückgreifen zu müssen – was keine Zaubertranknachhilfe mehr bedeutete, die allen quer ging.

Sie kamen in Hogsmeade an, und die Vertrauensschüler der fünften und sechsten Jahre begleiteten Hagrid, Tonks und die Erstklässler, bereit zu beschützen, sollten sie unwahrscheinlicherweise auf der Fahrt über den See angegriffen werden. Somit blieben die ältesten Vertrauensschüler, Harry und Hermine, die Auroren und die Professoren übrig, um den Rest der Schule zu den Kutschen und in die Sicherheit des Schlosses zu begleiten.

Weder Harry noch Hermine sagten ihre Meinung, als die Zweitklässler die scheinbar pferdelosen Kutschen bestaunten, sondern stiegen ein und ließen sich von den Thestralen zum Schloss ziehen.

Hermine konnte die geflügelten, pferdeähnlichen Wesen seit Anfang des sechsten Jahres sehen. Im Sommer nach dem fünften Schuljahr hatte Voldemort, entweder genervt von seinem Unvermögen ihre Eltern zu finden, oder in der Hoffnung sie herauszutreiben, Todesser geschickt um ihre Nachbarschaft anzugreifen, und die Auroren und der Orden hatten nicht schnell genug ankommen können, selbst mit den vorhandenen Alarmzaubern.

Die Brophys, das reizende alte Paar, das nebenan wohnte, waren die ersten, die angegriffen wurden, und Jim Brophy war in ihren Armen gestorben, während er nach seiner Frau gerufen hatte, die tot neben ihnen lag. Hermine verstand jetzt, warum Harry nicht viel von Cedric Diggory sprach. Sie beide wussten, dass die Dinge wegen Voldemort geschehen waren, aber das konnte nicht all ihre Schuld begleichen.

Es half auch nicht, dass Hermine verzweifelt dankbar war, dass es nicht ihre Eltern waren, die in der Nacht angegriffen worden waren. Unglücklicherweise, wie alle immer wieder betonten, war es unmöglich den Fidelius-Zauber über eine ganze Siedlung zu legen, die nichts von dem Zauber wusste; die Muggel hätten nicht nach Hause kommen können ohne vom Geheimniswahrer von dessen Position in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden, Postboten hätten keine Briefe zustellen können, da sie die ganze Siedlung nicht hätten finden können, und es wäre eine komplette Katastrophe geworden.

Was die meisten Leute aber nicht wussten, war, dass Hermines Eltern seit dem Sommer nach dem vierten Schuljahr nicht mehr in der Gegen gewohnt hatten. Was auch immer andere gedacht hatten, Hermine hatte Harrys Erzählung von den Geschehnissen auf dem Friedhof sofort geglaubt. Sie verstand, dass Voldemort zurück war, und das bedeutete, dass er wieder anfangen würde, Muggel zu töten.

Sie war nach Hause gestiefelt und hatte ihren Eltern gesagt, dass sie ihren Namen ändern und umziehen mussten.

Sie mochten diese Notwendigkeit nicht, auch wenn sie nach weiteren Erklärungen von ihr überzeugt waren. Was ihnen besonders zu schaffen machte, war, dass Hermine zu bleiben gedachte.

„Das ist mein Kampf", hatte sie ihnen erklärt. „Du-weißt-schon-wer bedroht meine Welt und alles, wofür ich stehe. Ich kann nicht abhauen."

„Wir könnten dich einfach mitnehmen", hatte ihr Vater gedroht, wie sie wusste verzweifelt, dass sein kleines Mädchen in Sicherheit sein sollte.

Sie hatte sich ihm entgegengestellt und todernst gesagt: „Ich könnte euch vergessen machen, dass ihr überhaupt eine Tochter habt."

Und sie hätte es getan, wenn sie sie dazu gezwungen hätten. Sie würde ihre Eltern nicht verlieren, weil Voldemort ihr oder Harry weh tun wollte. Im Nachhinein konnte sie sehr gut verstehen, warum Harry immer versucht hatte, sie oder Ron in gefährlichen Augenblicken fortzustoßen; er wollte sie vor der Gefahr beschützen, selbst wenn es hieß, dass sie sich entfremdeten, solange sie nur am Leben blieben.

Was ihre Eltern betraf, so hätte das Risiko bestanden, dass sie wie andere Muggel zufällig getroffen worden wären, auch wenn sie nicht ihre Tochter wäre, aber da sie es war, verstärkte sich die Gefahr exponentiell. Das hieß, dass sie die Pflicht hatte, sie aus einem Krieg, der nicht ihrer war, herauszuhalten und damit aus der Gefahr, die er bedeutete.

Sie hatten schlussendlich nachgegeben, und sie hatte sie mit Sirius' Hilfe umgesiedelt. Es war das einzige Ordensmitglied, von dem sie sicher war, dass er ihr helfen würde, ohne jemand anderen davon zu informieren, und sie war nicht bereit, die Leben ihrer Eltern auf irgendeine Weise in Gefahr zu bringen; seit ihrem dritten Schuljahr war ihr naives Vertrauen in Institutionen wie den Orden erschüttert worden. Sie kannte nicht jedes Mitglied persönlich, und sie würde ihre Familie nicht auf einen anderen Peter Pettigrew riskieren.

Unter Sirius' Leitung war sie die Geheimniswahrerin des alten Hauses ihrer Eltern geworden und hatte alle Kommunikation mit ihnen abgebrochen, nachdem sie ihren neuen Standort so verzaubert hatte, dass Eulen und andere Nachrichtenvögel sie nicht finden konnten. So würde eine oberflächliche Kontrolle nichts verdächtiges oder ermittlungswürdiges in England anzeigen.

Forschte man weiter, so würde sich zeigen, dass ihre Eltern nicht mehr in Großbritannien praktizierten, aber sie hatte angenommen, dass Voldemort die Details ihrer Muggelleben ignorieren würde, und sobald ihr altes Haus auffällig abwesend war, sicher sein würde, dass er genau wüsste, wo sie versteckt waren.

Ostern in ihrem fünften Jahr hatte sie Okklumentik und Legilimentik so weit erforscht, dass eine Schutzmaßnahme in ihrem Gehirn verankert war, dass, sollte das Geheimnis jemals von einem Legilimentiker entdeckt werden können, es sofort ausgelöscht würde.

Fawkes hatte Krummbein im Sommer nach dem fünften Schuljahr zu ihnen gebracht, da Hermine nicht wollte, dass ihre Eltern völlig schutzlos waren. Auch wenn sie keine Magie hatten, so wusste sie nun zumindest, dass sie mit einem hervorragenden Menschenkenner zusammenlebten; Krummbein würde nicht getäuscht werden von Animagi oder harmlos wirkenden Menschen.

Sie hatte einen erklärenden Brief mitgeschickt, indem sie hoch und heilig geschworen hatte, dass der Halb-Kniesel ihr Leben retten konnte, und sie versprechen mussten, dass sie auf ihn achten würden. Sie hatte das Ganze auch Krummbein erklärt, und er schien es zu verstehen und gewillt zu sein, dorthin zu gehen, wo er am Nützlichsten war. Sie vermisste ihn, vor allem wenn sie nachts allein im Bett lag und ein warmes Fellknäuel neben ihren Füßen hätte brauchen können, aber die Einsamkeit war ein kleiner Preis im Austausch gegen die erhöhte Sicherheit ihrer Eltern.

Die Ankunft am Schloss riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken, und sie und Harry stellten sicher, dass sie die letzten Schüler waren, die das Schloss betraten; sobald Hagrid die Erstklässler über den See geschifft hatte, würde er kommen, um die Thestrale zu füttern und freizulassen.

Sie und Harry setzten sich an das Ende des Gryffindortisches, so nah wie möglich an der Tür und der Rückwand der Großen Halle. Das war nicht der Platz, den Hermine sich normalerweise aussuchen würde, aber er ermöglichte es ihnen ein Auge auf so viele Schüler wie möglich zu halten, wenn man bedachte, dass die Professoren am anderen Ende des Raumes waren.

Auch wenn es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass Hermine für das Willkommensbankett in der hell erleuchteten Großen Halle war, schenkte sie dem Sprechenden Hut, Albus' Rede und dem Essen nur die halbe Aufmerksamkeit, und richtete ihren Blick stattdessen auf die Schüler, unter denen sie und Harry ermitteln sollten.

Sie würden regelmäßige Erfahrungsberichte an Albus geben müssen, und sie und Harry würden, wenn es so weit war, die Wahrheit verschleiern können müssen. Bis die Wahrheit aus dem Ministerium nach außen sickerte, wurden sie zum Glück dadurch behindert, dass sie ihr Ziel nicht direkt enthüllen konnten: wenn drei berühmte Gryffindors auf einmal damit anfingen, jeden in ihrem Jahr nach ihren Sexualpraktiken zu fragen, dann würden die Leute misstrauisch werden.

Es gab 32 Siebtklässler: neun Slytherins, acht Gryffindors, acht Ravenclaws und sieben Hufflepuffs. Hermine fand es ziemlich merkwürdig hier zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass jeder von ihnen vor ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag Sex gehabt hatte. Alle Reinblüter und von Zauberern erzogenen Kinder hatten dies wahrscheinlich von einem frühen Alter an gewusst und akzeptiert, aber sie fragte sich, wie die anderen Muggelstämmigen die Normen der magischen Welt mit denen ihrer nichtmagischen Erziehung in Einklang gebracht hatten.

Obwohl, es war nicht völlig ungewöhnlich, dass Muggel-Teenager Sex hatten, bevor sie siebzehn waren, und sich anpassen zu lernen war ein großer Teil des Lebens der Muggelstämmigen in Hogwarts.

Jetzt wusste sie zumindest, warum Madam Pomfrey so eine Betonung auf „natürliche Triebe" gelegt hatte, und die Tatsache, dass einmal Sex nicht gleich bedeutete, dass die Erfahrung wiederholt werden musste. Für eine muggelstämmige Hexe wie Hermine machte die Empfehlung à la „tut es einmal und hört dann auf" sehr viel weniger Sinn, als entweder Abstinenz oder geschützten Sex zu predigen. Die Heilerin war nicht wirklich an Hermines Fragen interessiert gewesen, und auch wenn die Gryffindor weiter hatte forschen wollen, war sie davon ausgegangen, dass es nur müßige Neugier war, und hatte es nie getan.

Also war hier nur eine weitere Situation, die zeigte, dass je mehr man recherchierte, desto besser das Leben wurde, aber es war wohl nutzlos, jetzt darüber nachzudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie bereits früher von dem Zustand erfahren hätte, in dem sie und Harry sich jetzt befanden. Sie hatte es nicht gewusst, und jetzt mussten sie mit der Situationen so umgehen, wie sie war, also dass sie sich eine plausible Alternative zu ihnen beiden überlegen mussten.

Glücklicherweise konnten sie im Notfall immer noch auf die Ungewissheit des Alters zurückfallen; egal was Remus sagte, gab es keine Garantie, dass die Reinen Erwachsenen keine Absolventen waren; läge ihr Geburtstag drei Wochen früher, wäre sie der beste Beweis dafür. Aber die größte Aufmerksamkeit würde ihren Klassenkameraden gewidmet werden, und das bedeutete, dass sie mehr über sie lernen musstne, als Hermine wirklich lieb war.

Ihnen zu Hilfe kam die Neigung der Teenager zu lügen, erfinden und übertreiben, wenn es um ihre sexuellen Eskapaden ging. Sie hatten mehr Geschichten gehört, als einfach nachgeprüft werden konnten, und sie bezweifelte stark, dass alle davon wahr waren. Dennoch war es in ihrem Haus ziemlich unkompliziert. Das einzige Mitglied, über das sie sich nicht sicher war, war Neville, und Harry oder Ron könnten über ihn besser Bescheid wissen. Ob Ron es wissen wollte oder nicht, hatten Dean und Ginny Sex gehabt, wie Letztere Hermine gestanden hatte.

Seamus und Lavender war eine nachweisliche Tatsache, da Hermine einmal bei ihnen reingeplatzt war. Es gab Gerüchte, dass er mit allen Siebtklässlerinnen Hufflepuffs für eine Wette geschlafen hatte, aber Hermine war sicher, dass das Unsinn war, vor allem da Ron verraten hatte, dass Susan den Iren abgewiesen hatte. Sie hatte alles über Ron und das Mädchen aus Beauxbatons von Viktor gehört, der es von Fleur hatte, und Rons Verhalten hatte es bestätigt. Für den zweifelhaften Fall, dass das Gerücht nicht stimmte, hatte Lavender es auf sich genommen, Hermine zu informieren, dass sie es mit dem Rotschopf getan hatte. Es wurde erzählt, dass Lavender den ganzen Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler gebettet hatte, aber in Harrys Fall wusste Hermine, dass es gelogen war, und sie vermutete, dass das Gleiche für Neville galt.

Parvati, Padma und Lavender waren alle gleichzeitig mit Jacob Sinclair in Zusammenhang gebracht worden, und Hermine war ziemlich sicher, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach, zumindest angesichts der Übelkeit erregenden Details, die sie überhört hatte, als Lavender und Parvati wochenlang spät abends darüber gekichert hatten. Parvati und Lavender hatten es so genossen, dass sie die Ravenclaws daraufhin einfach ausgelassen hatten, und auch davon hatte Hermine mehr gehört, als sie wollte. Sie war immerhin besser mit Schweigezaubern geworden, aber sie freute sich sehr über ihre eigenen Schulsprecher-Räume.

Hermine konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Schulleiter, als er die Neueinstellung für V.g.d.d.K. verkündete: Nymphadora Tonks. Das Goldene Trio hatte dies seit Mitte des Sommers gewusst und war begeistert darüber, nicht nur jemanden auf dem Posten zu haben, der sie nicht zu töten versuchen würde, sondern der auch ein Freund und erfahrener Auror war. Das Ministerium hatte zugestimmt, sie auszuleihen, da sie auch als Sicherheitskraft für die Schule dienen würde, dem Orden nutzte ein zusätzliches Mitglied unter den Schulmitarbeitern, und Hogwarts bekam einen kompetenten Lehrer. Es gab eindeutige Vorteile darin, Kingsley als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale zu haben.

Tonks, in all ihrer lila-haarigen Pracht, stand auf und schaffte es, ihr volles Glas Kürbissaft über Severus' Schoß zu vergießen. Von allen Anwesenden in der Halle war Severus einer der wenigen, der wusste, wie ungeschickt die Frau wirklich war. Hermine feixte in sich hinein. Es würde interessant sein zu sehen, wie viele Schüler sie deshalb unterschätzen und in ihrer Klasse auf dem Hintern landen würden.

Nachdem der Lärm wegen dieses bedauerlichen Geschehens verstummte, wandte Hermine sich wieder der aufgetragenen Aufgabe zu. Sobald ihre Begutachtung sich den anderen Häusern zuwandte, wurde die Situation undurchsichtiger. Solche Details interessierten Hermine normalerweise kaum. Ihre Freundschaft mit Ginny hielt sie über einiges davon im Bilde, aber Hermine versuchte stets auszublenden, was ihre Zimmernachbarinnen zum Thema Beziehungen besprachen.

Von dem, was sie gesehen hatte, dateten Ravenclaws meistens in ihrem eigenen Haus, und sie hörte wenige unbegründete Gerüchte über sie; sie waren entweder offen mit jemandem zusammen oder gar nicht – oder sie waren sehr gut darin, es zu verheimlichen. Hufflepuffs tendierten dazu, andere Hufflepuffs sowie Ravenclaws oder Gryffindors zu daten, aber die Slytherins zu meiden. Slytherins vermieden sowohl Hufflepuffs als auch Gryffindors.

Die Slytherins waren wahrscheinlich das wirkliche Problem, da was sie in ihrem Haus taten, normalerweise nicht nach außen getragen wurde, und die zwischen-Hausbeziehungen blieben ähnlich diskret. Es würde Harry und Hermine schwer fallen, Wahrheit von Gerücht zu trennen. Was in diesem Fall nur um so Besser war. Es war nicht so als könnte jemand ihr und Harry vorwerfen, dass sie nicht mit Draco Malfoy quatschten und herausfanden, mit wem er geschlafen hatte.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass sie in der Großen Halle saß und aktiv über dieses Thema nachdachte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Ron sich nicht irgendwann überlegte, dass sie unter Harrys Tarnumhang umherschleichen könnten, um zu versuchen, die Leute in flagranti zu ertappen. Sie würde eher Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien essen, als diese Peinlichkeit mitzumachen.

Zum Glück kam das Fest zum Ende, und so konnte sie das Thema ein wenig länger aus ihren Gedanken verbannen. Sie stellte sicher, dass sie den neuesten Gryffindors zulächelte. Ginny und Andrew Kirke, die beiden Vertrauensschüler des sechsten Jahres, stellten sicher, dass die Schüler heil zu ihren Schlafsälen kamen, sodass Hermine und Harry zurückbleiben und auf Minerva warten konnten; im Gegensatz zu allen anderen wussten sie nicht, wo sie das Jahr über wohnen würden.

Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors kam zu ihnen, sobald die Halle sich geleert hatte, ihr Stolz offensichtlich in ihrer Miene. Sie hatte natürlich bereits von ihrer Ernennung gewusst, aber jetzt waren ihre neuen Funktionen offiziell.

Egal wie stolz sie sein mochte, Minervas Worte waren sachlich, als sie sie erreichte: „Ich zeige euch eurer Quartier."

Sie folgten ihr aus der Großen Halle und, überraschenderweise, hinab in die Kerker. Die ältere Hexe beantwortete ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

„Auch wenn es mehrere Schulsprecher-Räume über das Schloss verteilt gibt, hat Albus mir gestern mitgeteilt, dass dies die einzigen sind, die momentan nicht … außer Betrieb sind."

Sie beide nickten, während Hermine sich fragte, ob der Schulleiter die anderen Räume aktiv beschädigt hatte. Der Ort würde ihr Training mit Severus vereinfachen, denn natürlich war das Auf- und Absteigen über mehr als sieben Stockwerke im letzten Jahr immer der risikoreichste Teil ihrer Stunden gewesen; es würde Severus' Leben bedeuten, sollte Voldemort herausfinden, was der Meister der Zaubertränke sie lehrte.

Sie wandten sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und gingen durch einige Korridore, bis Hermine sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie in der Nähe von Severus' eigenen Räumen und seinem privaten Labor waren. Sie fragte sich, wie sehr er sich bereits beim Schulleiter über diese Entscheidung beschwert hatte, oder ob der gewiefte alte Mann es ihm bisher hatte vorenthalten können.

Ein Wasserspeier, der einem entrüsteten und erzürnten Drachen ähnelte, bewachte den Eingang zu ihren Räumen, und Hermine fing an, die Wahl des Schulleiters wirklich zu befürworten. Dass sie in Räumen lebten, die normalerweise Slytherins behausten, bedeutete, dass sie von Slytherin-Paranoia und -Sicherheitsmaßnahmen profitierten, inklusive keinem gesprächigen Gemälde, das im Flur oder an der Tür Geschichten erzählen würde. Harry würde später die Karte der Rumtreiber[2] herausholen müssen, damit sie die Umgebung erkunden konnten.

Der Wasserspeier tat nichts so flegelhaftes oder potentiell lautes wie aus dem Weg zu springen, sondern schmolz einfach weg, sodass sie durch den unversperrten Eingang gehen konnten. Sobald sie drinnen waren, entstand er erneut.

„Im Moment müsst ihr ihn nur berühren oder den normalen Öffnungszauber wirken, um von dieser Seite hindurch zu kommen", informierte ihre Hauslehrerin die zwei. „Ihr könnt ein eigenes Passwort wählen, sobald ich gegangen bin."

Sie nickten erneut und sahen sich in ihrem neuen Quartier um. Der Raum war nur wenig kleiner als der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, und schaffte es, nicht unerträglich Slytherin-mäßig zu sein, da er in erdig braunen Tönen zusätzlich zu waldgrün gehalten war. Es gab kein Spur von rot oder gold, aber das war zu erwarten.

Der Raum hatte einen großen Kamin mit einer fröhlich krachenden Flamme, vor dem sich ein dicker Teppich, zwei gemütlich wirkende Armsessel mit kleinen Tischen und Fußhockern daneben und ein großes Sofa mit einem tiefen Tisch davor befanden. Es gab zwei Schreibtische und Stühle an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, zusammen mit mehreren Bücherregalen und Schränken als Ablage. Die Decke war hoch, aber Wandleuchter in regelmäßigen Abständen rund um das Zimmer jagten die Schatten davon. Mehrere wunderschöne Landschaftsmalereien – mit kaum einer sichtbaren Person – dekorierten die Wände. Ihr Gepäck war momentan in der Mitte des Bodens gestapelt. Türen unterbrachen jede Wand: eine gerade vor ihnen und eine auf jeder Seite.

„Das Bad", sagte Minerva und zeigte auf das Zimmer gegenüber.

Die Badewanne stellte die der Vertrauensschüler in den Schatten; Hermine war sicher, dass man Bahnen in ihr schwimmen konnte. Der Raum schien zwei von allem anderen zu haben: Duschen, Kommoden, Waschbecken, Schränke, Spiegel.

„Diese Türen", es gab noch zwei mehr, wieder auf jeder Seite des Badezimmers, und Minerva zeigte auf sie, „führen zu euren Schlafzimmern. Das Bad teilt sich selbst auf, wenn ihr es gleichzeitig zu betreten versucht. Die Haupttür", sie gestikulierte zurück, woher sie gekommen waren, „ist so verzaubert, dass sie immer in die unbesetzte Hälfte führt, oder geschlossen bleibt, wenn beide voll sind."

Hermine und Harry grinsten sich zu. Natürlich waren es die Slytherins, die so einen cleveren Raum entwarfen. Minerva führte sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich überlasse es euch beiden, eure Schlafzimmer auszusuchen. Ich fühle mich dazu verpflichtet zu betonen, dass jegliche unziemliche Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Schülern, vor allem Slytherins, eurem Ansehen als Schulsprecher abträglich wären."

„Wir wissen, dass Einigkeit eines der wichtigsten Ziele dieses Jahr ist", sagte Hermine für sie beide, weil sie nicht sicher war, dass Harrys Antwort angemessen wäre. „Und wir sind beide sehr stolz auf unsere Position."

Minervas strenge Miene milderte sich, und ein seltenes Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. „Ihr seid definitiv ein Stolz für euer Haus, Hermine, Harry. Und jetzt", sie wurde wieder brüsk, „stellt sicher, dass ihr gut schlaft, und denkt dran, dass ihr morgen beim Frühstück eure Stundenpläne erhaltet."

Sie verabschiedeten sich beide von ihr und sahen zu, wie der Wasserspeier unter ihrer Berührung verschwand und sich hinter ihr wieder bildete.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie meine Mum und meinen Dad an so einem Ort haben wohnen lassen. Das ist doch praktisch eine Einladung, die ganze Zeit zu vögeln."

Hermine sah Harry verdutzt an, überrascht, dass dies sein erster Kommentar war, und brach dann in Gelächter aus. Harry tat es ihr bald gleich, und sie brachen auf dem Sofa vor dem Feuer zusammen.

„Nicht der erste Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf kam", gestand Hermine, nachdem sie wieder genug Luft zum Reden hatte. „Auch wenn es wohl unseren Plan unterstützen wird. Gut zu wissen, dass die Schule nichts gegen solche Verhältnisse hat."

„Was, hast du darüber nichts in _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gelesen?", fragte Harry mit gespieltem Schock.

Hermines Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. „Es gab bemerkenswert wenig über die sexuellen Eskapaden der Schulsprecher."

Er schaffte es fast, völlig ernst zu bleiben, während er sagte: „Hast du überlegt, dem Verlag zu schreiben und eine aktuelle Version zu verlangen?"

Sie hielt sich davon ab, sich zu räuspern, und sagte ebenmäßig: „Die sehr negative Antwort, die ich über die Abwesenheit von Hauselfen erhalten habe, lässt vermuten, dass solch ein Versuch ebenso nutzlos wäre."

Harry starrte sie an, offenbar unsicher, ob er lachen sollte, oder ob sie es ernst meinte. Es gab keinen Grund für ihn zu wissen, dass sie es todernst meinte. Deren Unhöflichkeit war völlig unberechtigt gewesen. Sie stand vom Sofa auf.

„Sollen wir gucken, was für Schlafzimmer wir haben?"

Die beiden schlenderten erst in den einen, dann den anderen Raum; sie waren quasi identisch und beide sehr schön. Es gab ein großes Himmelbett aus dunklem Holz, mindestens doppelt so groß wie die, die sie in den Gryffindor-Schlafsälen verwendet hatten, einen weiteren Kamin, mehrere Webteppiche, Kleiderschränke, Regale und Schränke.

Das schönste Element, und vollkommen unerwartet, waren die glorreichen, großen Fenster, die fast die ganze Wand gegenüber der Tür einnahmen. Sie waren offenbar so verzaubert wie die im Ministerium, perfekt für den unterirdischen Standort. Sie trafen ihre Wahl nach den verzauberten Fenstern: Harry nahm das Schlafzimmer mit dem Fenster, das das Quidditchfeld zeigte, und somit blieb für Hermine das Zimmer, dessen Fenster nach Osten auf den Verbotenen Wald zeigte.

Sie ließen ihre Koffer in die Schlafzimmer schweben, nachdem Harry über ihren Gesichtsausdruck gelacht hatte, als er vorschlug, Dobby herbeizurufen und es ihn tun zu lassen. Hermine zahlte es ihm heim mit einer Stichelei darüber, dass er seinen Superheldenruf einsetzen würde um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken, die alle anderen selbst verrichten mussten.

Nachdem Harry mit seinen Sachen fertig war, kam er, um mit den Büchern zu helfen. Hermine war glückselig über den ganzen Platz, in dem sie ihre Sammlung vernünftig einräumen konnte. Trotz der vielen Male, während der sie im Schlafsaal der Jungen gewesen war, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie sechs Jahre lang aus ihren Koffern heraus gelebt hatten. Sie, Lavender und Parvati hatten direkt ausgepackt, ihre Koffer waren verschwunden, und Truhen mit Schubladen – größer und unendlich viel ordentlicher als die Koffer – waren an den Fußenden ihrer Betten erschienen. Jeder von ihnen hatte außerdem einen Kleiderschrank.

Als Hermine das erste Mal in den Jungenschlafsälen gewesen war, nachdem sie sich mit Harry und Ron angefreundet hatte, war sie zu Minerva gegangen und hatte sie über diese scheinbare Ungerechtigkeit ausgefragt. Die Professorin hatte erwidert, dass auch die Schlafsäle der Jungen früher Truhen und Kleiderschränke enthielten, aber die meist leer blieben, während die Koffer benutzt wurden, und so hatten sie die überflüssigen Möbel abgeschafft. Sie hatte einen Moment über Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean und Neville nachgedacht und dann hatte Hermine ihre Beschwerde zurückgezogen.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum untersuchten die beiden die bereits vorhandenen Schutzzauber. Wie erwartet würde es selbst dem Schulleiter schwer fallen sie abzuhören, und sie verstärkten die Privatsphärenzauber, die sicher stellen würden, dass kein Hinweis auf das, was sie taten, in den Rest der Kerker oder sonst wo ins Schloss dringen würde, und somit all die hinterlistigen Abhörzauber blockierte, die Severus so gerne benutzte.

Gemalte Personen abzuhalten war ihre nächste Aufgabe; dies war ziemlich schwierig, wenn ein Porträt normalerweise eine Person enthielt, aber leere Landschaften und Meeresabbildungen waren so gut wie problemlos mit den Einschränkungen zu versehen, da Menschen nicht in ihre Szenerie gehörten. Interessierte Schulleiter wurden so erneut behindert, und sie mussten sich keine Sorgen machen, dass er neugierig genug war, eine arme gemalte Person in einem kleinen Boot vorbeizuschicken.

Anstatt ein traditionelles Passwort für den Eingang zu verwenden, wob Hermine Namensrunen in die Schutzzauber. Dies war sicherer als ein Wort, das erraten werden konnte; und als sie fertig war, waren sie und Harry die einzigen beiden Menschen, die durch die Zauber kommen oder anderen den Eintritt gewähren konnten.

Ein hervorragendes Verständnis von Runen und eine ordentliche Portion Kraft und Finesse waren nötig, um einen Zauber auf diese Weise zu verändern. Wurde es falsch getan und kein einziger Name mehr richtig erkannt, dann konnte nicht einmal derjenige, der ihn erschaffen hatte, den Zauber brechen. Oder waren die Runen und die Magie zu schwach, so könnte jeder, der behauptete, den entsprechenden Namen zu tragen, akzeptiert werden. Es musste nicht erwähnt werden, dass Hermine sicher stellte, dass keine dieser beiden potentiellen Katastrophen eintraf, und um es einem eventuellen Einbrecher noch schwieriger zu machen, kombinierte sie verschiedene Arten von Runen.

Harry gefiel die zusätzliche Sicherheit, und es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass dadurch Hermine die einzige war, die fortan andere hinzufügen konnte, die ohne explizite Erlaubnis die Räume betreten konnten.

„Bist du sicher, dass dir das nichts ausmacht?", fragte sie erneut.

„Wen genau denkst du, dass ich in unsere Räume einladen werde, von dem ich nicht möchte, dass du davon weißt, 'Mine?" Er lachte ob ihrer Sorge, dann nahm er einen übermäßig nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. „Hmm. Zugeben dass Ron mein Freund ist, oder in meiner Freizeit Alte Runen lernen... Schwierige Entscheidung."

Und seinen geheimen Schwarm kannte sie auch. Sie ließ das Thema fallen.

Nach einer kurzen Diskussion deaktivierten sie Möglichkeit der Professoren, die Tür zu überschreiben. Wenn Albus sie wirklich sehen wollte, dann würde er das auf die altmodische Art machen müssen: Klopfen oder Einbrechen. Und zum Einbrechen, dafür hatten sie gesorgt, würde eine kleine Armee eine beträchtliche Zeit brauchen.

Da niemand bei rechtem Verstand solche Veränderungen an den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Häuser vornehmen würde, und da abgesehen von den talentiertesten der älteren Schüler niemand die Fähigkeit dazu hatte, gab es genau genommen kein offiziell geschriebenes Verbot gegen solche Tätigkeiten, auch wenn Hermine sich fragte, ob sich das bis Ende des Jahres ändern würde. Natürlich würde das bedeuten, dass Albus zugeben würde, dass sie ihn ausgeschlossen hatten.

Nachdem sie einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte, entscheid sie sich für einen leichten Kompromiss.

 _Fawkes?_

 _Nein, ich bin nur eine Ausgeburt deiner Fantasie, und du bist verrückt._

 _Vogel, werd nicht frech mit mir_ , sagte sie so streng wie möglich, und kniff dann ihre Augen zusammen, als sie mit künstlich süßer Stimme hinzufügte, _Du hättest mit deinem … Herrchen reden können._

Er krächzte empört, und sie lächelte.

 _Wer hat dich mit einem Schlechte Laune Zauber belegt?_ , fragte er griesgrämig.

 _Mein aktueller Gemütszustand ist ein direktes Ergebnis deiner charmanten geistigen Gesellschaft, mein Lieber. Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten._

Er schnaufte. Im Geiste konnten Vögel sehr gut schnaufen.

 _Und du hast dein Bestes getan mir dafür Honig um den Mund zu schmieren. Was willst du, freches Kind?_

 _Oh, komm schon. Reine Erwachsene. Ich dachte, das hätten wir klar gestellt._ Als sie sein amüsiertes mentales Augenverdrehen sah, kam sie auf den Punkt. _Harry und ich haben die Überschreibung für Professoren an unserer Tür ausgeschaltet. In einem wirklichen Notfall würdest du Albus, Severus und Minerva einlassen, oder?_

Jetzt fühlte sie ausgewachsene Belustigung. _Ich kann es nicht erwarten seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Es wird so sein, wie du es wünschst, Reine._

Sie rümpfte ihre Nase. Vielleicht war freches Kind doch kein so schlechter Spitzname. _Immer gerne._

Als sie sich wieder auf den Raum konzentrierte, sah Harry sie komisch an.

„Ich hatte eine heftige Diskussion mit mir selbst?", schlug sie hoffnungsvoll vor.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber beharrte nicht auf dem Thema.

Sie verhinderten ankommende Flohbesuche, und schützten ihre Schlafzimmertüren gegen Eindringlinge, sodass es möglich wurde, dass sie sich gegenseitig ausschließen konnten, wenn sie das wollten. Hermine hatte verhindert, dass Harry einen Schweigezauber um sein Zimmer legte, indem sie darauf bestand, dass sie wissen musste, wenn er einen Albtraum hatte.

Sie vermutete, dass sie, wenn sie es heute nach überprüfte, den aktivierten Zauber entdecken würde. Sie wusste, dass er niemandem zur Last fallen wollte, aber sie war in einem Haushalt aufgewachsen, in dem sie nach einem schlechten Traum im Bett ihrer Eltern willkommen gewesen war, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen gezwungen zu werden, durch nächtliche Schrecken alleine leiden zu müssen.

Er unterschätzte sie, wenn er dachte, dass sie einfach aufgeben würde; sie konnte sturer sein als er, wenn es nötig war, und sie würde irgendwann zu ihm durchdringen, und wenn sie den Zauber jeden Tag auseinander nehmen musste, nachdem er schlafen gegangen war; mit ihrer Unterrichtsbelastung würde sie häufig länger als er auf sein, und sie musste lange nicht mehr so viel schlafen wie früher.

Nachdem sie mit ihren Schlafzimmern fertig waren, beendeten sie ihre Arbeit mit dem komplizierten Schutzzauber, den Severus ihnen gezeigt hatte und der ihre Magieanwendungen verschleiern würde; dies hinderte andere daran, große Wellen, ungewöhnliche Störungen oder die sonstige Verwendung Dunkler Magie zu spüren, die nötig werden könnten, wenn sie lernten, sich dagegen zu verteidigen.

Sie putzten ihre Zähne in einem Bad, das sich zuvorkommend in zwei geteilt hatte, sagten Gute Nacht und krochen in ihre jeweiligen Betten.

Sie dachte an all die Aufgaben, die sie in den nächsten Tagen erledigen müssen würde. Am Ende der Woche würde sie vielleicht den vierteljährlichen Brief an ihre Eltern verfassen, den der Phönix entgegenkommend unmöglich zu verfolgen machte. Dies war der einzige Kontakt, den sie sich während des andauernden Krieges erlaubten. Sie wollte ihnen mitteilen, dass sie am Leben war und es ihr gut ging, aber sie nicht mit Details belasten, an denen sie eh nichts ändern konnten; sie konnte umfassend von der Schule reden, aber würde kaum Angriffe, Kämpfe oder Stunden über Stunden gefüllt mit Training für den finalen Kampf erwähnen, von denen ihre Eltern nicht wollen würden, dass sie daran teil nahm. Ihre erste Woche Unterricht würde deshalb guten Inhalt für den Brief bieten.

Hermine erübrigte einen flüchtigen Gedanken daran sich zu überlegen, was Ron von ihren Räumen halten würde, aber ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie vom Schlaf überwältigt wurde, war der der Gewissheit, dass Severus diesen neuen Ort den Gryffindor-Schlafsälen sicherlich vorziehen würde.

* * *

[2] Ich weiß, dass es in den Büchern die 'Karte des Rumtreibers' ist, aber da es eigentlich vier Rumtreiber sind, und diese Geschichte aus Hermines Perspektive geschrieben ist, verwende ich hier das genau genommen korrektere.

 _Das dritte Kapitel, in dem das Trio seine erste Schulwoche übersteht, wird nächsten Donnerstag hochgeladen._


	4. Drei: Der Unterricht

**Kapitel Drei: Der Unterricht**

Sie trafen Ron am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück.

„Ich findee, ihr beiden hättet zumindest Gute Nacht sagen können", beschwerte er sich, während er seinen Teller mit Essen belud, als ob er seit mehreren Wochen nichts mehr gegessen hätte.

Hermine und Harry wechselten einen amüsierten Blick und taten sich gelassener auf. Harry hob eine Augenbraue und zeigte ihr an, dass er ihr das Feld überließ.

„Unsere Räume sind … ein bisschen weiter weg vom Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum als wir erwartet haben. Als wir fertig waren mit Auspacken, war es schon ziemlich spät. Du hast nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich vor meinem ersten Schultag nicht ausreichend schlafen würde, oder?"

Ron ließ das Thema sofort fallen, jahrelange Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass er nicht zwischen Hermine und Schularbeiten kommen sollte, wenn er keinen Streit wollte.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Minerva mit den Stundenplänen vorbei und gab Hermine ihren, bevor sie den Rest alphabetisch austeilte.

„Warum macht sie jedes Mal -?", begann Ron sich unklugerweise zu beschweren, womit er bewies, dass sie vielleicht zu großzügig gewesen war, als sie ihm gesunden Menschenverstand zugesprochen hatte.

Hermine starrte ihn finster an. „Weil ich länger brauche als du um ihn zu lesen, da ich etwa zweimal so viele Fächer habe."

Dies war die einfache Wahrheit. Alle ihre U.T.Z.-Klassen waren Doppelstunden, die drei Stunden jeweils von neun bis zwölf und von eins bis vier gingen. Hermines Stundenplan war ziemlich voll:

 _Montag_ : 9 Uhr Zaubertränke und 1 Uhr Zauberkunst

 _Dienstag_ : 9 Uhr Alte Runen und 1 Uhr Muggelkunde

 _Mittwoch_ : 9 Uhr Verwandlung und 1 Uhr Arithmantik

 _Donnerstag_ : 9 Uhr Geschichte der Zauberei und 1 Uhr Kräuterkunde

 _Freitag_ : 9 Uhr V.g.d.d.K

Harry und Rons Stundenplan dagegen hatten sehr viel mehr Lücken:

 _Montag_ : 9 Uhr Zaubertränke und 1 Uhr Zauberkunst

 _Dienstag_ :

 _Mittwoch_ : 9 Uhr Verwandlung

 _Donnerstag_ : 1 Uhr Kräuterkunde

 _Freitag_ : 9 Uhr V.g.d.d.K

Sie hatten sich mehr oder minder darauf geeinigt, ihre unterschiedlichen Meinungen für sich zu behalten, wobei Harry und Ron Hermine für verrückt hielten, dass sie sich an neun U.T.Z.s versuchte, und sie fand, dass die beiden ihre Ausbildung vergeudeten, indem sie nur fünf anstrebten. Da das Ministerium ein Minimum an fünf U.T.Z.s für die Aurorenausbildung verlangte, dachte sich, dass es klüger wäre, mindestens sechs zu nehmen. Harry und Ron argumentierten, dass sie lieber weniger, aber das dafür besonders gut taten, was ein gutes Argument war, aber ihrer Meinung nach kaum der wahre Grund für ihre Entscheidung.

Gerechterweise musste man zugeben, dass es fast lächerlich war anzunehmen, die Abteilung würde Harry und Ron nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, nach allem, was sie zwischen elf und siebzehn durchgemacht hatten. Ihre Kindheit war quasi ein effektives Vortraining gewesen, und es wäre unsinnig, das nicht mit in Betracht zu ziehen. Andererseits hasste Harry seinen Status als Junge-der-lebt, und wenn er seine zukünftige Karriere wirklich so angehen wollte, als hätte er den gleichen Hintergrund wie alle anderen auch, dann würde es doch sicherlich mehr Sinn machen, eine ausgezeichnete Ausbildung zu haben.

Als sie bemerkte, dass sie die Diskussion in ihrem Kopf führte, die sie laut nicht hatten ansprechen wollen, zwang Hermine sie in den Hintergrund. Die Entscheidungen waren bereits gefallen.

Da der erste September in diesem Jahr auf einen Montag fiel, waren Harry und Ron über zwei Dinge glücklich: Sie hatten heute keinen Unterricht, und sie würden erst nächste Woche Zaubertränke durchleiden müssen.

Hermine fand, das sie verdammt dankbar sein sollten, dass sie überhaupt in Zaubertränke waren, aber hielt sich davon ab, das zu sagen. Sie wusste, dass sie in ihrem Inneren dankbar waren, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie sich nicht über einen freien Tag freuten.

Als sie ihre Z.A.G Ergebnisse Mitte Juli nach dem fünften Jahr erfahren hatten, hatten Harry und Ron beide ein Erwartungen Übertroffen in Zaubertränke erhalten. [4] Realistisch gesehen war dies eine außergewöhnliche Leistung, wenn man ihre tagtägliche Arbeit im Unterricht betrachtete, aber Severus war unnachgiebig darin, dass er nur Schüler in seinen U.T.Z-Kurs ließ, die ein Ohnegleichen in ihren Z.A.G.s erhielten. Erwartungen Übertroffen hatte somit die Auroren-Hoffnungen der Jungs zerstört, und ihre Ablehnung gegenüber Severus hatte sich in beinahe blanken Hass verwandelt.

Es war wie der Moment, in dem Umbridge behauptet hatte, dass Harry nicht geeignet war, ein Auror zu werden, oder als sie ihm lebenslanges Qudditchverbot erteilt hatte; es war schlimm genug ein schlechter Lehrer zu sein, aber aktiv zu versuchen seine Lebensziele und Ambitionen zu zerstören war unverzeihlich.

Als Hermine das Thema mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke angeschnitten hatte, hatte er sie unterbrochen und erklärt, dass wenn Minerva ihn nicht hatte davon überzeugen können, die beiden Jungen zuzulassen, dann hätte eine Fünftklässlerin aus Gryffindor keine Chance. Hermine verstand, seinen Prinzipien treu zu bleiben, aber sie vermutete, dass diese spezielle Entscheidung eher mehr Rachsucht als Gerechtigkeit geschuldet war. Angesichts der vielen Tränke Harrys, die sabotiert worden waren – meist von Slytherins und manchmal vom Professor selbst – fand sie nicht, dass es hierbei um eine Ausnahme für den Goldenen Jungen Gryffindors ging.

Sie konnte sich noch immer Wort für Wort an das folgende Gespräch erinnern. Es hatte zwei Tage vor Harrys sechzehntem Geburtstag in der Bibliothek des Grimmauld-Platzes statt gefunden. Severus hatte nicht ausgesehen, als wollte er gestört werden, aber sie war entschlossen gewesen.

„In der Gesamtheit Ihrer fast zweiundzwanzig-jährigen Karriere haben Sie niemals einen Slytherin aufgenommen, der weniger als Ohnegleichen erreicht hat?", hatte sie beinahe skeptisch gefragt.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verhärtet. „Ich kann nicht erkennen, was das mit unser jetzigen Diskussion zu tun hat."

Ihr war klar gewesen, dass er es sehr wohl verstand. „Sie haben in der Vergangenheit Ausnahmen gemacht."

„Mit gutem Grund", hatte er kühl gesagt.

Die Bitten von Minerva, Albus und ihr selber schienen einem guten Grund nicht einmal nahe zu kommen.

„Wenn der Grund in diesem Fall gut genug wäre?", war sie hartnäckig fortgefahren.

„Ich bezweifle stark, dass das möglich ist."

Es hatte abweisend geklungen, aber sie hatte erkennen können, dass er ihr zuhörte.

Sie hatte ihre Bedenken über Bord geworfen. „Hier ist mein Angebot: Testen Sie Harry und Ron erneut am Ende des Sommers. Wenn sie das Äquivalent eines Ohnegleichen erzielen, dann akzeptieren Sie sie für U.T.Z-Zaubertränke."

„Und wenn sie scheitern?", hatte er herrisch gefragt, mit erhobener Augenbraue, offenbar zweifelnd, dass sie etwas auch nur annähernd Bestechendes nennen würde.

Sie hatte geschluckt, sich aber weitergekämpft weiter und ihren ausgeglichenen Tonfall beibehalten. „Dann haben Sie drei Gryffindors weniger unter den Sechstklässlern in Zaubertränke."

Schwarze Augen hatten sich sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, er hatte sie für einige lange Momente betrachtet, und sie hatte sicher gestellt, dass ihre Okklumentik-Schilde noch vorhanden waren.

„Du würdest tatsächlich deinen Platz auf deren Zaubertränkefähigkeiten riskieren?", hatte er sie zweifelnd gefragt.

Sie hatte ihn ruhig angesehen. „Ich würde alles tun, was ich kann, um meinen Freunden auf dem Weg zu ihrem gewünschten Beruf zu helfen."

Er hatte sie weiter konzentriert angesehen und dann plötzlich erklärt: „Sie werden am 29. August getestet werden. Für ihr Versagen wirst du den Preis zahlen."

Ron und Harry davon zu überzeugen, den Monat mit Zaubertränken zu verbringen, war keine leichte Aufgabe gewesen, vor allem da sie nicht hatte preisgeben wollen, dass ihre eigene akademische Laufbahn nun in der Schwebe hing.

Der Anfang des Augusts war nicht angenehm gewesen. Sie hatte sie Tag um Tag in den Keller des Grimmauld-Platzes geschleppt, ihnen Zutaten gekauft, detaillierte Notizen gegeben, und ihr Bestes gegeben, sie zum vernünftigen Lernen zu nötigen, aber obwohl ihnen solch eine geniale zweite Chance geboten wurde, verschwendeten sie sie mit Beschwerden über Severus' Ungerechtigkeit und um für spontane Quidditchspiele nach draußen zu schleichen.

Sie hatte eine Woche mit dieser widerwilligen Konformität überstanden, bevor sich ihre Einstellungen komplett gewandelt hatten. Sie waren geradezu fleißig geworden, sodass sie tatsächlich etwas lernten und ihre Arbeit bald beim ersten oder zweiten Versuch vollbrachten. Dies wiederum hieß, dass sie häufig früher fertig wurden, und sie dann ihren Spaß haben konnten. Hermine hätte vor Freude weinen können.

Sie hatte wirklich geweint, als Severus ihr am dreißigsten mitgeteilt hatte, dass zu seinem Entsetzen drei Gryffindors in seinen U.T.Z-Kurs aufgenommen würden. Harry hatte sie aus Severus' Armen entwinden müssen, als sie allen Verstand verloren und sich auf den Mann geworfen hatte. Sie hatte stattdessen in Harrys Schulter geweint. Nachdem Severus mit wehenden, zerknitterten Roben gegangen war, hatte Harry zugegeben, dass der Professor drei Wochen zuvor einen höhnischen Kommentar darüber gemacht hatte, wie schön es sein würde, im nächsten Jahr gar keine Gryffindors in seiner sechsten Klasse zu haben. Harry war sofort zu Hermines Verteidigung geeilt, und so war enthüllt worden, warum sie nicht dort sein würde. Auf einmal hatten sie einen Grund, die Chance ernst zu nehmen.

Severus hatte Minerva und Albus nach dem Ordenstreffen am nächsten Tag mitgeteilt, dass er Harry und Ron zuließ, und mittels Fawkes' Vogelblick hatte sie den völligen Schock auf Minervas Gesicht gesehen. Albus hatte zufrieden gewirkt, aber Hermine war ziemlich sicher, dass er ebenfalls verdattert gewesen war.

Minerva hatte zu wissen verlangt warum, und Severus' Antwort „Weil Miss Granger mir etwas angeboten hat, das ich wollte" betrübte sie noch immer. Sie wusste, dass sie in den ersten Jahren wie eine Nervensäge gewirkt hatte, aber sie hatte sich doch verbessert, oder? Und es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie eine Muggelstämmige war, die in die magische Welt geworfen worden war; sie war verzweifelt entschlossen gewesen, zu schwimmen, nicht zu sinken, und das bedeutete alles zu wissen, was Zauberer wussten. Die Lücke war noch immer vorhanden, aber sie hatte gelernt weniger demonstrativ zu sein, während sie versuchte, sie aufzuholen.

Das Frühstück an diesem Morgen ging zu Ende und Harry und Ron steckten tief in einer Diskussion darüber, was sie mit ihrer neugewonnenen Freiheit anfangen wollten, als ein Schatten über sie fiel. Sie sahen auf und erblickten den Meister der Zaubertränke, der mit einem einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen über ihnen stand. Oh oh.

„Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Minerva war so gut mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass ihr heute frei habt. Ich benötige Unterstützung, und sie empfahl euch."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lächeln angesichts ihres sofort jämmerlichen Gesichtsausdruckes, aber sie wussten besser, als mit dem Hauslehrer Slytherins zu diskutieren, gerade wenn er im Einklang mit ihrer eigenen Hauslehrerin war. Sie erhielten sympathische Blicke vom Rest ihres Hauses als sie dem Meister der Zaubertränke niedergeschlagen folgten.

Hermine machte sich in sich hinein lächelnd auf den Weg zu Alte Runen. Sie war gleichzeitig sowohl sehr aufgeregt als auch leicht beängstigt darüber, ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu beginnen. Die U.T.Z.s waren nie so nahe gewesen, was alarmierend war, und es war der Abschluss von allem, was sie in den vorherigen sechs Jahren ihrer Schulzeit so hart zu erreichen versucht hatte. Es war ihre Chance, endgültig ihren Wert – zumindest schulisch – zu beweisen.

Der Fanatismus, dem reinblütige Familien wie die Malfoys anhingen, belastete sie. Sie glaubte ihren „Schlammblut"-Unsinn nicht im Geringsten, aber dass sie so etwas im Ernst glauben konnten, war auf fundamentale Weise beunruhigend. Sie wusste, dass sie in ihren U.T.Z.s noch so gut sein konnte und sie die Meinungen dennoch nicht ändern können würde, aber es würde eine weitere Tatsache sein, die bewies, dass ihre Argumente nichtig waren.

Die heutigen Klassen zeigten, dass den Professoren und den meisten Schülern der diesjährige Stoff ernst war; die U.T.Z.s waren in wenigen Monaten und ihre Ergebnisse würden ihre ihre ganze Zukunft beeinflussen. Diese Einstellung passte gut zu Hermines eigener Gemütsverfassung.

Abgesehen von Tonks hatten alle Lehrer Hermine bereits unterrichtet, und sie und die anderen Schüler hatten die U.T.Z-Kurse bereits im sechsten Jahr zusammen gehabt, und so fühlte es sich nach nur einer Stunde so an, als hätte sie die Schule nie verlassen. Bathsheba und Charity hatten beide mit den Vorlesungen begonnen, die sie im letzten Jahr versprochen hatten: Die zusätzliche Sicherheit durch das Einbinden von Runen und Glyphen in Zauber aufgewogen gegen die darin inbegriffene Gefahr, und eine Debatte darüber, wie die Muggelbevölkerung reagieren würde, wenn die magische Welt zur heutigen Zeit enthüllt würde.

Harry und Ron waren nicht beim Mittagessen und zum Abendessen zu spät. Als sie endlich ankamen, schlichen sie praktisch hinein, zerrauft, verstaubt, und völlig angewidert von ihrem Tag. Sie saßen schwer neben ihr nieder, und sie lächelte.

„Sie einer an, was wir da haben."

Sie sahen sie finster an, aber nachdem sich sechs Jahre die Todesblicke eines Meister überstanden hatte, machte ihr das nichts aus.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so schadenfroh zu sein", grummelte Harry. „Dir ginge es genau so, wenn du so gequält worden wärst wie wir."

Ron war bereits dabei, eine sündhafte Menge Essen einzuatmen.

„Ich würde es kaum Quälerei nennen", erwiderte sie trocken und blickte sie kritisch an. „Ich hätte die Zaubertrankzutaten gerne sortiert, aber ich hatte Unterricht."

Sie bekam einen Mund voll halbgekautem Essen ab, als Ron sich haspelnd beschwerte: „Könntest du das nicht tun?"

„Schlussfolgerungen ziehen, um mit angemessener Sicherheit festzustellen, was eure Zeit in Beschlag genommen hat, und das so erhaltene Wissen in meine normalen Gespräche einfließen lassen?"

Her schluckte. „Ja, genau das."

Sie zog ein Gesicht und sprach dann beide an. „Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr Zauberer seid?"

Sie sahen sie verständnislos an. Seufzend nahm sie ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und wirkte Säuberungsszauber, die die beiden vollkommen vorzeigbar zurück ließen.

„Oh", war Harrys Kommentar.

Ron machte eine wage Geste mit seiner Gabel, bevor er sich wieder an sein Essen machte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln gab sie auf und tat es ihm gleich.

Anschließend luden sie Ron ein, ihre Räume zu sehen. Es war schwierig einzuschätzen, was er am Verstörendsten fand, weil er irgendwann, während sie die Treppe hinabstiegen, seine Stimme verlor. Er starrte den Wasserspeier an, staunte ob des Gemeinschaftsraumes, stierte in die Schlafzimmer und das Bad. So wie er aussah, hatte er noch nicht ganz begriffen, dass sie zusammen leben würden, aber sie und Harry weigerten sich das Thema anzusprechen, solange er das nicht explizit tat.

Die Slytherinfarben halfen wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Als er seine Stimme endlich wiederfand, war Hermine außerordentlich beeindruckt darüber, dass er herausbrachte: „Es ist schön."

„Wir mögen es", erwiderten sie einstimmig.

Dies schien Ron überraschenderweise zurück zu holen.

„Hey", protestierte er. „Ich erlebe davon schon genug zu Hause mit den Zwillingen."

Sie lächelten, und Ron warf sich auf das Sofa und gab seine endgültige Bewertung: „Die Lage ist mies, aber ansonsten gar nicht so übel."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich zum Frühstück, bevor sie zusammen zu Verwandlung gingen. Minervas extrem hohe Ansprüche beherrschten weiterhin ihr Klassenzimmer, während sie immer schwierigere Verwandlungen vollführten. Sowohl im sechsten als auch im siebten Schuljahr merkte Hermine, dass es immer mehr um „verteidigende Verwandlung" ging: Verwandeln von Alltagsgegenständen in physische Schilde zum Schutz, von Dreck in Schlamm, um Gegner zu verlangsamen, von Wasser in Eis, um jemandem zum Stolpern zu bringen, und so weiter. Da diese Zauber selbst erhaltend waren und von einem Gegner nicht einfach mit _finite_ gestoppt werden konnten, waren sie im Kampf sehr nützlich. [5]

Dies konnte so weit fortschreiten, dass Objekte einen sogar aktiv verteidigten, wie Albus es während des Kampfes in der Mysteriums-Abteilung für Harry getan hatte. Die meisten Zauberer waren nicht mächtig genug oder reagierten zu langsam, um dies in Kampfsituationen zu nutzen, aber Hermine hatte Vertrauen in ihre magischen und geistigen Fähigkeiten, und sie würde jeden Vorteil nutzen, den das Kollegium von Hogwarts ihr anbot.

Zu Hermines Belustigung verweigerten Harry und Ron das Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, aus Angst, dass Severus sie finden und zur Arbeit einberufen würde. Sie liefen schnell zur Küche und flohen dann mit ihren Besen nach draußen. Severus, das sah Hermine erheitert, bemerkte die Abwesenheit der Jungen, und erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit einem flüchtigen, spöttischen Grinsen.

In Arithmantik machte Septima mit dem Lehrplan weiter, den sie im vergangenen Jahr eingeführt hatte. Im sechsten Schuljahr hatten sie sich auf Arithmantik in seiner reinsten Form konzentriert. Ihre ganze Arbeit war theoretisch gewesen. In diesem Jahr würden sie diese hart erarbeitete Theorie in die Praxis umsetzen, und sie zusammen mit komplexen Tränken, fortgeschrittenen Verwandlungen und gehobenen Zaubern anwenden.

Sie würden diese Zauber und Tränke nicht unbedingt alle ausführen – das Klassenzimmer war kein Labor – aber ihre Arbeit auf dem Papier würde in der wirklichen Welt anwendbar sein. Es würden Tests stattfinden, um die Genauigkeit ihrer Ergebnisse zu testen, und andere Projekte boten Boni für tatsächlich angewandte Theorien.

Hermine freute sich auf jeden Fall auf den Kursteil über fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke, und hoffte, dass Severus sich nicht zu sehr dagegen wehren würde, sie in seinem Labor daran arbeiten zu lassen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde Harry ihr hoffentlich gestatten, ein Minilabor in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu bauen. Oder, sie grinste bei dem Gedanken, das Bad war riesig, und es hatte fließendes Wasser und alles... Das hätte den zusätzlichen Nutzen, Severus zu reizen, sollte er davon hören, und vielleicht wäre er so empört, dass er sie danach sein Labor nutzen lassen würde.

Auch am Donnerstag blieben Harry und Ron ihrer Mission, Snape auszuweichen, treu, und frühstückten in Harrys Zimmer. Sie ließ sie dabei und ging zu Geschichte der Zauberei, wobei sie die Kommentare der Jungs über das Fach und über sie, dass sie es nahm, ignorierte.

Was viele Schüler nicht abschätzen konnten, da sie Geschichte so schnell wie möglich abwählten, war, dass die Sechst- und Siebtklässler endlich die Hexenverbrennungen, die Koboldrebellionen des 17. und die Riesenkriege des 18. Jahrhunderts, die Binns so sehr mochte – oder zumindest so sehr, wie er überhaupt etwas mochte, da er alles von der Gründung des Ministeriums bis zur Einrichtung des Internationalen Status zur Geheimhaltung der Magie so langweilig wie möglich machte –, hinter sich ließen. [6]

Im sechsten Jahr behandelten sie das 19. Jahrhundert und die Veränderungen des Ministeriums und der magischen Welt während der Romantik und der Viktorianischen Ära, und in diesem Jahr würden sie über das 20. Jahrhundert reden; auch wenn die Verpackung noch immer zu wünschen übrig ließ, so war der Inhalt doch faszinierend. Sie würden von Albus' Sieg über Grindelwald und die Jahre des Terrors lernen, über die magische Beteiligung an den Weltkriegen, und vieles mehr.

Sie würde sicher stellen müssen, dass Harry nie erfuhr, dass er in Geschichte der Zauberei behandelt wurde. Da natürlich beide Jungs sofort abschaltete, wenn sie das Wort „Geschichte" hörten, musste sie sich darüber wohl nicht zu viele Sorgen machen. Vielleicht war es doch gut, dass Binns kaum etwas außerhalb seiner Vorlesungen wahr nahm, oder er hätte merken können, dass die Quelle vieler harter Fakten hier in der Schule war.

Harry und Ron tauchten zum Mittagessen wieder auf und blickten nicht einmal zum Lehrertisch, als würde sie das vor Severus' möglichem Zorn bewahren. Hermine ihrerseits dachte, dass sie ihm für den Tag genug Vergnügen bereitete hatten, sodass sie sicher waren, aber sie sah davon ab, etwas zu sagen.

Nach der Mittagspause zog sie mit Neville und Seamus nach draußen, und Pomona erinnerte sie direkt daran, dass wenn sie ein Bonusprojekt für Kräuterkunde abgeben wollten, sie nur Mischlinge mit praktischem Nutzen akzeptieren würde. Der späteste Zeitpunkt für einen Vorschlag wäre Anfang November.

In ihrem letzten Schuljahr wurden sie dazu angehalten, ihre Kreativität und ihr Einfallsreichtum mittels Bonusprojekten zu zeigen. Diese Projekte waren nicht vorgeschrieben – auch wenn die Schüler _eindringlich_ dazu ermutigt wurden – aber würden ihre Noten in jedem Fach ergänzen, in dem sie eines absolvierten, angenommen, dass das Projekt ein Erfolg war.

Sowohl Hermine als auch Neville hatten Pomonas Angebot angenommen, ihre Wahl bereits am Ende des letzten Jahres vorzeitig absegnen zu lassen, damit sie den Vorgang dieses Jahr rechtzeitig beginnen konnten. Der Ausdruck auf Rons und Harrys Gesicht zeigte, dass die beiden noch so gut wie gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatten. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden in dieser Klasse kein Bonusprojekt abgeben würden. Pomona hackte nicht weiter auf dem Punkt herum, sondern begleitete sie zum Gewächshaus Nummer Drei und den gefährlichsten Pflanzen auf dem Gelände.

Freitag und sein morgendlicher Unterricht wurden mit besonderem Enthusiasmus von den Siebtklässlern begrüßt. Wie jedes Jahr umgab Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein Aufruhr, der bei den anderen Fächern nicht existierte. Hermine war nicht sicher, was Tonks getan hatte, aber nicht einmal ein Wispern darüber, was in den anderen Klassen passiert war, hatte die Siebtklässler erreicht, die, nachdem sie in einem der letzten Zeitfenster der Woche waren, normalerweise mit irgendeiner Vorwarnung über das, was sie erwarten würde, gerechnet hätten.

Da niemand wissen sollte, dass Tonks für den Orden und nicht nur das Ministerium arbeitete, konnte der Großteil der Begegnungen des Trios mit ihr nicht enthüllt werden, und so wurde es ihnen erspart, ausgefragt zu werden, da sie nur zugegeben hatten, sie ein oder zwei Mal im Ministerium gesehen zu haben, und dort kaum etwas mit ihr zu tun gehabt zu haben.

Das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung lag dieses Jahr in den Kerkern. Hermine war nicht sicher, ob dies Tonks' Abstimmung mit Kingsley, Severus und Remus vereinfachen sollte, oder ob es an ihrer Hauszugehörigkeit lag. Das Zimmer war näher am Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum als an dem von Slytherin, eine Tatsache, die die Laune der Schüler anhob, die zu einem ersten Treffen hinabeilten.

Es grassierten dennoch viele Vermutungen; viele Schüler erinnerten sich an ihre vorherigen Professoren und hofften, dass eine Aurorin eine große Verbesserung darstellen würde. Professor Judex war eine weitere Ministeriumswahl gewesen. Er arbeitete nicht für Voldemort wie Quirrell oder Barty Crouch Jr. Er war kein Scharlatan wie Lockhart. Er war kein Ministeriumskriecher wie Umbridge.

Er kannte seinen Stoff gut genug, wenn auch nicht bravourös, aber unglücklicherweise war er nicht genug wie Remus. Nein, er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Harry der nächste Dunkle Lord sein würde. Oh, er glaubte alles, was Harry über Voldemorts Rückkehr sagte, aber nichts, was sie sagten, konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass der Parsel-sprechende, den Dunklen Lord besiegende Junge-der-lebte nicht bei der ersten Chance, die sich ihm bot, die Welt übernehmen würde.

Um dem Ministerium nicht unrecht zu tun, dachte Hermine nicht, dass er diese Vorurteile gezeigt hatte, bevor er den Posten bekommen hatte. Angesichts des derzeitigen politischen Klimas war es keine gute Idee gewesen, zum zweiten Mal in Folge einen Verteidigungslehrer zu haben, der Harry überhaupt nicht mochte.

Es war am Anfang fast amüsant gewesen, da sie alle den Gedanken eines bösen Harrys so lächerlich fanden – selbst die, die im fünften Jahr nicht sicher gewesen waren, waren inzwischen überzeugt worden – und Judex hatte nicht die Macht oder die Rachsucht von Umbridge, aber schon Ende November hatte Hermine den Mann in fast jeder Stunde daran erinnern müssen, dass Harry nicht von praktischen Demonstrationen ausgeschlossen werden konnte, nur weil der Professor fand, dass er nicht mehr Übung darin brauchte, andere Zauberer zu besiegen. Genauso häufig hatte sie Harry erinnern müssen, sein Temperament zu zügeln, und sie war ziemlich sicher, dass Albus hatte einschreiten müssen, um sicher zu stellen, dass der Goldene Junge Gryffindors fair benotet wurde.

Die Schüler hatten die Parselmund-Offenbarung vor Jahren überwunden und V.g.d.d.K. enthielt sehr viele Schüler, die Teil der DA gewesen waren – die inzwischen ein offizieller Club unter Ginnys Leitung und Filius' Aufsicht war – und so war die Klasse fast völlig vereint in ihrer Abneigung gegen den Professor.

Er mochte keine Blutfedern gehabt haben oder sie jede Klasse das Lehrbuch lesen haben lassen, aber er hatte sich mit ihrem Retter angelegt zu einer Zeit, in der jeder wusste, dass Voldemort zurück war, und sie hatten es ihm übel genommen. Die praktische Erfahrung des Mannes war ausreichend aber nicht außergewöhnlich, und das bedeutete, dass er Schüler unterrichtete, die Dunkle Künste bekämpft hatten, denen er nie gegenüber gestanden war; gerade die höheren Klassen hatten diese Diskrepanz als frustrierend empfunden.

Judex schien zu glauben, dass es seine Pflicht war, die anderen vor Harrys bösem Einfluss zu beschützen, sodass sich fast alle einen Spaß daraus machten, ihn stattdessen besonders freundlich zu behandeln.

Es wurde nie explizit gesagt, ob er abgelehnt hatte zurückzukehren, oder ob ihm gekündigt wurde, aber es hatte keine Beschwerde des Ministeriums gegeben, als klar wurde, dass in diesem Jahr in neuer Lehrer benötigt würde.

Hermine, Harry und Ron hätten nicht zufriedener damit sein können, dass es Tonks war, die ausgewählt worden war. Da Ron Tonks bereits kannte, war er nicht an dem Klatsch der anderen Schüler beteiligt, sondern war zu Neville gerückt, um ihn scheinbar über Kreuzungsmöglichkeiten zu befragen. Die beiden Jungen traten mit dem Rest der Klasse durch die Tür, bevor Harry und Hermine die Möglichkeit hatten sie aufzuhalten. Sie waren am Ende der Schlange der Schüler, und das magische Summen der Schutzzauber um den Türrahmen brachte sie zum Stillstand.

Hogwarts war eines der am besten gesichertsten Gebäude Britanniens. Ein Großteil dieser Schutzzauber umgab aber die äußere Grenze der Ländereien. Diese waren es, die die Schule vor Angriffen beschützten, Todesser von den Ländereien abhielten, Apparieren und fliegende Ankünfte verhinderten, und so weiter. Es gab Schutzzauber um den Quidditchplatz und einige um die Gewächshäuser, und es gab eine ganze Sammlung von Zaubern, die Muggel von dem Schloss entfernt hielten und dessen Aussehen für sie veränderten. Andere Zauber schützten das Schloss selbst, und verstärkten das alte Gebäude.

Es gab außerdem viele persönliche Schutzzauber innerhalb des Gebäudes. Severus schützte sein privates Lager, Büro und Quartier mit eigenen Zaubern, und viele der anderen Professoren taten das gleiche; es war allgemein üblich, gerade in diesen Tagen. Schutzzauber um offene Türen dagegen waren sehr viel ungewöhnlicher, und Harry und Hermine fanden es sofort verdächtig. Sie nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe heraus und versuchten herauszufinden, was genau sie da vor sich hatten.

Tonks lächelte von ihrer Position innerhalb des Klassenzimmers. Ihr Haar war heute Kaugummirosa, passend zu dem T-Shirt der Schicksalsschwestern, das sie mit ihren dunklen Jeans trug. Hatte sie heute schon einmal einen Umhang getragen, so war der jetzt nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Leistet ihr uns Gesellschaft oder bleibt ihr im Korridor?", rief sie vergnügt.

Inzwischen hatten sie einen ganz guten Eindruck davon, was die Schutzzauber beinhalteten.

„Wir würden euch sehr gerne Gesellschaft leisten", sagte Harry grinsend.

Hermine lächelte zurück. „Aber wir würden später gerne darüber reden können."

„Und wir hätten lieber nicht das ganze Wochenende lang blaue Haare."

Zusammen deaktivierten sie die Zauber um die Tür, und als sie die Schwelle übertraten, folgte Hermine dies mit einem diskreten Schildzauber um sie herum. Tonks sah es, aber keiner der Schüler schien es zu merken, da sie alle auf ihre feixende Lehrerin fokussiert waren. Hermine und Harry nahmen ihre Sitze in der ersten Reihe ein; Tonks war eine unbekannte Variable, und der Rest der Klasse hatte anscheinend eine Sicherheitszone gelassen.

Hermine sah, dass Malfoy und Daphne Greengrass noch da waren; seit sie der Klasse im letzten Jahr beigetreten waren, hatte sie sich gefragt, in wie fern ihre Wahl politisch motiviert war. Behielten sie ein Auge auf das, was die anderen Schüler lernten, oder wollten sie es auch selbst lernen?

Die Tür schloss sich, wenn auch nicht mit dem Knallen, das Severus gerne anwandte.

„Ich nehme an, dass viele von euch sich an Professor Moody erinnern?"

Die Schüler nickten nervös beinahe geschlossen, denn was Eröffnungsschläge anging, so war dies nicht der beruhigendste. Hermines, Harrys und Rons Feixen deckte sich mit dem ihrer Professorin.

„Er war mein Mentor. Und auch wenn ich anders als er nicht 'Immer Wachsam!'", befriedigend viele Schüler zuckten zusammen, „blaffen werde, solltet ihr euch merken, dass ich den Grundsatz bis ins Kleinste durchsetzen werde." Tonks' Haare wurden leuchtend blau, als sie sie angrinste. „Diejenigen unter euch, die nicht so paranoid sind wie Mr. Potter und Miss Granger, werden Grund erhalten, sich an diesen Rat zu erinnern. Auch wenn diese Schule ein sicherer Ort sein soll, worauf einige eurer jüngeren Mitschüler mich vor Kurzem hingewiesen haben, ist nichts, das euch seit Betreten meines Klassenzimmers zugestoßen ist, auf irgendeine Weise lebensbedrohlich."

Die Nervosität unter den Schülern nahm zu, da die meisten angenommen hatten, dass ihnen bisher noch _nichts_ in dem Klassenzimmer zugestoßen sei.

Tonks lehnte sich zurück gegen ihren Tisch, Arme und Beine lässig überkreuzt. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist mehr als in abgesteckten Schlachten oder Gemetzeln in dunklen Korridoren zu kämpfen. Sich gegen die dunklen Künste zu verteidigen bedeutet, sich immer seiner Umgebung bewusst zu sein, seine Augen für ungewöhnliches Benehmen offen zu halten, und nicht unachtsam zu sein.

Ich werde es mir nicht zur Gewohnheit machen die Tür zu verzaubern, aber", sie lächelte sie vergnügt an, „das bedeutet nur, dass ihr keine Ahnung habt, _was_ ich tun werde. Es wird hier keine willkürlichen Flüche im Klassenzimmer geben, aber zu lernen sich sowohl subtil als auch solide zu verteidigen, wird Teil eurer wöchentlichen Tagesordnung am Freitagmorgen.

„Mein Name ist Tonks. Ich werde auf Tonks, Professor, oder Auror Tonks antworten. Also, wer von euch kann mir sagen, warum Zauber als Dunkel eingeordnet werden?"

* * *

Zwischen all ihrer Unterrichtsvorbereitung und den Hausaufgaben, die ihnen bereits aufgehäuft wurden, hatte Hermine außerdem über das Mündig werden und Reine Erwachsene geforscht, und sie verwendete ihren Freitagnachmittag gut. Nachdem sie, Harry und Ron Hagrid auf einen Tee besucht hatten – der gut in Form war, weil er mehrere neue und interessante Kreaturen für den diesjährigen Unterricht hatte – recherchierte und schrieb sie rasch zwei Aufsätze, bevor sie sich an ihre persönlichen Nachforschungen machte.

Harry hatte nur einen Blick auf die Vielzahl an Büchern geworfen, die Hermine über einen Sessel, den Großteil der Couch und einem guten Stück Boden verteilt hatte, und war erbleicht, aber er hatte tapfer seine eigenen Bücher herausgenommen und sich an seine Arbeit gemacht. Ron, so wusste Hermine, wäre weggerannt. Die Arbeit aus dem Weg zu schaffen bedeutete aber, dass sie nicht das ganze Wochenende über ihnen hängen würde, und Harry wusste, dass sie ihr Training beginnen würden, ihre Recherchen besprechen mussten, und ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecher richtig beginnen würden.

Die Forschung über Reine Erwachsene ließ sich nicht so gut an, wie sie gehofft hatte. Die neuen Beschreibungen waren völliger Unsinn, aber einige der alten Bücher der Blacks und der Verbotenen Abteilung hatten interessante Informationen, auch wenn sie in vielerlei Hinsicht eingeschränkt waren. Keine der Berichte schienen von Reinen Erwachsenen selbst geschrieben zu sein, und so war vieles davon nur Hörensagen und die Antworten waren nicht so endgültig, wie sie es wollte.

Nach Albus' Erklärung über das Kindermassaker machte diese Unklarheit Sinn, aber es war nicht sehr hilfreich, wenn sie jetzt ihr eigenes und Harrys Leben verstehen zu versuchte. Sie nahm natürlich alles, was sie kriegen konnte, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie darüber glücklich war.

Bis zur Abendessenszeit hatten sich die Haare von fünfzehn der siebzehn Mitglieder der siebten V.g.d.d.K.-Klasse leuchtend blau verfärbt. Jeder der Schüler hatte entdeckt, dass wenn sie versuchten jemandem zu erzählen, _warum_ ihr Haar blau war, dass sie nicht über die morgendliche Klasse reden konnten. Das Blau war besonders auffällig bei den sonst blonden Haaren von Draco Malfoy und Hannah Abbott, und Ersterer versteckte die Tatsache, dass er fuchsteufelswild war, mit wenig Erfolg.

Hermine fand es gut begründet, dass Tonks alle Klassen so verzaubert hatte, nicht darüber zu reden, aber nur die ältesten Schüler mit gefärbten Haaren herum laufen ließ. Die Überraschung war unbezahlbar, und sie sollten momentan die am besten ausgebildeten Schüler im Gebäude sein. Lektion gelernt, würde Hermine wetten.

Schließlich erbarmten sie und Harry sich Rons verzweifeltem Schmollen und erklärten den nahen Gryffindors, was passiert war. Die Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich rasant in der Großen Halle, und Tonks' Ruf war gemacht. Hermine fragte sich, wie viele Schüler jetzt davon ausgehen würden, dass sie eine Slytherin gewesen war, und von der Wahrheit überrascht werden würden.

Tonks hob ihr Glas um Harry und Hermine zuzuprosten, und Hermine sah, dass Severus die Frau argwöhnisch beäugte. Glücklicherweise passierte kein zweites Getränkemalheur, das die Gesundheit und Sicherheit ihres zweiten kompetenten und nicht-bösen V.g.d.d.K.-Professors gefährden könnte. Hermine überlegte, wie Albus die Sitzordnung durchsetzte, denn auch wenn Tonks ein unendlich erfreulicherer Gesprächspartner war als Quirrell, Lockhart, Judex oder Umbridge, so war doch ein gewisses Risiko mit der Nähe zu der Metamorphmagus assoziiert. Severus mochte einer der mutigsten Menschen sein, die Hermine kannte, aber er nahm keine unnötigen Risiken auf sich.

Freitagabend, nachdem ihnen aufgefallen war, dass sie den vierten Tag in Folge ihre Hausaufgaben vor dem Feuer machten, so wie sie es während der letzten sechs Jahre im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum getan hatten, entschieden sie und Harry gemeinsam, dass die Schreibtische in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum Platzverschwendung waren. Sie rückten sie in ihre Schlafzimmer und dort unter die Fenster. Wenn sie die Privatsphäre brauchten, um ruhig und effizient auf flacher Unterlage zu arbeiten, so waren die Tische da; ansonsten waren sie auf dem Sofa oder dem Boden vor dem Feuer.

Dies schuf einen weiten, offenen Platz in dem Zimmer, den sie in einen Kampfring verwandelten, komplett mit dem cleveren Polsterzauber, den Hermine im Sommer entdeckt hatte. Ihn über die Wände und den Flur zu legen würde ihre Verletzungen einschränken, ohne von dem Dekor abzulenken; lief man über den Boden oder lehnte gegen die Wand, so fühlte man den harten Stein, aus dem sie bestanden; aber traf man sie mit Beschleunigung, so gaben sie nach, als währen sie gepolstert. Sich selbst von dem harten, kalten Stein der Kerker aufzusammeln, war schon früh im Training mit Severus zur Last geworden, und Harry war erleichtert, dass dies in ihrem eigenen Zuhause kein so großes Problem werden würde.

Sie schützten den Rest des Zimmers gegen unvorsichtige Zauber, Geschosse, und andere zerstörerische Kräfte, die aus dieser Richtung kommen würden, und wirkten Schilde um den Bereich, in dem sie sich befanden. Sie hexten die Teppiche am Boden fest und belegten sie, und alles andere Entzündliche, mit Anti-Feuer-Zaubern. Sie wirkten Sprüche gegen Wasser- und Frostschäden und führten Oberflächen-Zauber auf den Wänden aus, sodass Schäden nicht weiter als ein paar Zentimeter in den Stein eindringen würden. Inzwischen war ihnen gut bekannt, wie ihre Ausbilder arbeiteten.

Als sie fertig waren, hatten sie einen Ort, an dem sie sich fit halten und für die körperlichen Kämpfe üben konnten, die Remus ihnen beigebracht hatte, und für das Duellieren, das sie von Severus und Kingsley lernten. Der Raum würde bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung noch genauso wirken wie vorher, und er wirkte weiterhin einladend und heimelig.

Sie überprüften die Effizienz ihrer Zauber mit einem schnellen und heftigen Duell, das unentschieden endete und den Raum unbeschädigt hinterließ, und die zwei rangen um Atem, als sie sich durch den Raum bewegten und auf das Sofa fallen ließen, um den Raum anzuschauen.

„Es ist so was wie eine umgekehrte Wohnungsgestaltung." Hermine betrachtete das finale Ergebnis. „Wir könnten eine neue Fernsehserie drehen: 'Wie man sein zu Hause schützt, sodass es hinterher genauso aussieht wie vorher, in zehn einfachen Schritten...'."

Harry lachte. „Du könntest ein Selbsthilfebuch für Zauberer schreiben. Du hast gesagt, du hast einen Zauber für den Wasserspeier ausgearbeitet?"

Nachdem sie über ihre Bedürfnisse nachgedacht hatte, hatte Hermine einen komplexen Zauber entwickelt, der Verwandlung und Zauberkunst kombinierte, um den Wasserspeier an der Tür ankündigen zu lassen, wer vor der Tür stand. Wie die Rumtreiber entdeckt hatten, machte es das von Natur aus magische Schloss möglich, dass seine Bewohner aufgespürt werden konnten. In diesem Fall kümmerten sie und Harry sich nur um die paar Meter um ihre Tür herum, und sie wollten, dass die Ergebnisse mündlich anstatt schriftlich verkündet werden sollten. Mit dieser Methode mussten sich potentielle heimliche Besucher nicht laut im Korridor ankündigen, aber sie und Harry wussten sicher, wer dort draußen war, da der Wasserspeier, wie die Karte, durch jede Verkleidung die wahre Person quasi sehen konnte.

Ein Stimmverlagerungs-Zauber würde die Stimme des Wasserspeiers direkt neben ihre Ohren werfen, sodass die Ankündigung diskret in ihren Quartieren gemacht würde. Sie konnten diese entweder mit _finite_ beenden, um zu zeigen, dass sie sie gehört hatten, und entweder reagieren oder den Gast ignorieren würden, oder, außer sie errichteten dagegen spezielle Schilde, würde in 15 Sekunden Intervallen immer lauter werden, bis sie es merkten oder aufwachten, so wie ein höfliches Klopfen zu eindringlichem Pochen wurde.

Sie, wie Harry, konnte Magie ohne Zauberstab wirken, auch wenn sie dies sehr viel weniger dramatisch gelernt hatte als er; die Fähigkeit wurde stärker, als ihr siebzehnter Geburtstag näher rückte und schließlich vorbei zog. Dementsprechend würde der Wasserspeier auf ihrer beider Wunsch reagieren und die Tür öffnen, wenn sie nicht selbst antworten wollten. Nachdem sie schließlich genau ausgearbeitet hatte, was am effizientesten und praktischsten für sie wäre, dachte sie, dass sie zumindest eines der Mysterien des Büros des Schulleiters verstanden hätte.

„Genial", erklärte Harry erfreut.

Zufrieden setzte Hermine sich daran, den theoretischen Zauber in die Tat umzusetzen. Mit Teilen des Schlosses, die so fest in Hogwarts verankert waren wie der steinerne Wasserspeier, war es mehr 'Überzeugen' als Verzaubern, aber der Speier kündigte sowohl sie als auch Harry korrekt an, als sie es abwechselnd ausprobierten, und sie würden auf weitere Besucher warten müssen, um sich der Effizienz hundertprozentig sicher zu sein.

Dann überschrieb sie sie beide im Bezug auf die Ankündigungen, sodass sie sich nicht ständig gegenseitig angesagt würden. Sie würden von Fall zu Fall entscheiden können, sollten sie anderen Leuten uneingeschränkten Zutritt gewähren, ob diese dennoch angekündigt würden.

„Möchtest du, dass ich die effektive Distanz der Ankündigungen einschränke?", fragte sie Harry.

Er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Möchtest du während Verteidigung wissen, dass Luna an der Tür zu unseren Räumen ist?"

Ein langsames Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Na und ob!"

Sie hatte vermutet, dass das seine Antwort sein würde, und da sie es problemlos später ändern könnten, wenn es sie verrückt machen sollte, ließ sie den Zauber ohne vorbestimmte Begrenzungen ausklingen; wahrscheinlich würde er etwa bis zu den Bannzaubern um die Ländereien wirken.

Jetzt da sie in ihren eigenen Räumen lebten und nicht in geteilten Schlafsälen, konnten sie mehr tun als eine raffinierte Tür einrichten. Die Karte musste nicht mehr vor Zimmernachbarn versteckt werden, und Hermine konnte ihre Brillanz und Nützlichkeit inzwischen frei zugeben. Sie hoffte, dass dies bedeutete, dass sie als Person gewachsen war, aber vermutete, dass es eher daran lag, dass sie sie jetzt verstand und dachte, dass sie eine Chance hätte, die Arbeit zu kopieren, wenn sie wollte.

Harry hing sie mittels eines zeitweiligen Klebezaubers an die Wand außerhalb seines Schlafzimmers; an der Wand konnte man sie komplett glatt und ausgeklappt ausbreiten, sodass sie eine ziemlich große Dekoration darstellte. Sie legte einen Glanz darauf, sodass es jedem anderen als Landschaftszeichnung mittels Tinte auf Pergament erscheinen und sich so an das restliche Dekor anpassen würde.

Wenn sie, Harry oder Ron sie ansahen, würden sie noch immer die Karte und somit jeden in Hogwarts sehen. Gegen Ende des letzten Jahres hatte sie entdeckt, dass die Karte verschiedene Einstellungen besaß, oder unterschiedliche Arten ihre Informationen darzustellen; anstatt den Standort jedes Bewohners von Hogwarts anzuzeigen, konnte sie Listen von Menschen, zum Beispiel alle Slytherins oder Siebtklässler oder Professoren – oder nicht-Schüler und nicht-Professoren – darstellen. Mit der letzten Möglichkeit konnten sie regelmäßig überprüfen, dass niemand Unerwünschtes auf dem Gelände verweilte, so wie B. Crouch an Stelle von A. Moody.

Dank eines Proteus-Zaubers würde jedes Mal, wenn ein Name auf der Liste „Andere" erschien, er auch auf einem Armband angezeigt werden, das sie und Harry trugen. Die Armbänder – die außerdem stimmaktivierte Portschlüssel waren, die sie zum Büro des Schulleiters bringen würden – waren aus zwei schlichten Bändern aus Gold und Silber hergestellt, die miteinander verwoben waren, und das Metall würde sich aufheizen um sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie sie ansehen sollten. Sie hatte Harry seines zum Geburtstag gegeben, und er war erfreut aber verwundert gewesen, bis sie es ihm erklärt hatte. Sie würden die Karte ansehen zu müssen, um zu erfahren, wo die Person war, aber sie würden zumindest sofort davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, sollten abnormale Animagi oder potentielle Missetäter auf den Ländereien sein.

Im letzten Jahr hatte sie herausgefunden, wie sie ihre eigene Präsenz vor der Karte verstecken konnte, ein Geheimnis, das sie nur mit Harry geteilt hatte, wenn man die Möglichkeiten zum Missbrauch dieser Fähigkeit betrachtete. Sie hatten auch Ron von der Karte entfernt, ihm aber nicht gesagt, wie man dies schaffte. Dies war nur eine halb-bewusste Entscheidung gewesen, nachdem er sie inmitten ihrer Enthüllungen unterbrochen hatte, um eine scheinbar unumgängliche Diskussion über ein Quidditchmanöver zu führen; er hatte das Thema nicht erneut erwähnt und sie auch nicht. Sie und Harry wussten, wie sie sich im Notfall gegenseitig finden konnten, aber sie waren froh, dass sie auch auf diesem Weg nicht mehr ausgespäht werden konnten.

Als sie endlich mit diesen Änderungen fertig waren, war es spät, und die lange Woche holte sie ein.

„Da ich bezweifle, dass wir jetzt noch auf der Höhe sind, sollen wir unsere Forschungsergebnisse Sonntagmorgen besprechen?", schlug Hermine hoffnungsvoll vor.

Harry grinste. „Ich war sicher, dass du mir jetzt all diese wirklich wichtigen Dinge erzählst, und ich sie mir um nichts in der Welt merken könnte."

Sie lächelte zurück. „Ich kenne deine Gedächtnisleistungen besser als das, Harry. Ron wird dann schlafen, hoffe ich."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist offiziell Quidditchverrückt geworden. Er hat schon Vorauswahlen oder so etwas organisiert, zumindest ist die richtige Auswahl erst nächstes Wochenende. Er ist fest entschlossen auf Teufel komm raus das beste Team der Welt auf die Beine zu stellen. Nach letztem Jahr..." Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

Letztes Jahr hatte Gryffindor im Finale gegen Slytherin verloren. Es hatte nichts mit Rons Führungsqualitäten zu tun gehabt, und es war auch nicht Ginnys Schuld gewesen. Sie und Draco waren beide extrem gut geflogen, beide Teams hatten extrem gut gespielt, aber am Ende hatte Draco den Schnatz gefangen. Gryffindor hatte den Hauspokal dennoch gewonnen, also war es kein kompletter Schlag ins Wasser gewesen, aber Ron hatte den Verlust persönlich genommen. Sehr persönlich.

„Ich bewundere seine Hingabe für _irgendetwas_ ", versuchte sie sich im Gedächtnis zu halten.

Harry zog sie vom Sofa empor. „Dann ins Bett. Morgen wird auch ein stressiger Tag."

Am Samstagmorgen sollten die Vertrauensschüler ihr und Harry eine Liste mit den Rundgängen geben, die sie unter sich aufgeteilt hatten, sowie einen Zeitplan für ihre Treffen. Wenn die Vertrauensschüler ihre Arbeit machten, dann mussten die Schulsprecher selten eingreifen, aber sie und Harry sollten nur für alle Fälle ein Auge auf sie haben. Sie versuchten Konflikte zu schlichten, bevor sie eskalierten und vor ein Mitglied der Fakultät getragen wurden, und sie versuchten den Schülern zu helfen, wenn das den Vertrauensschülern nicht gelang.

Sie mussten ihre eigenen Runden drehen, unabhängig von den anderen, und so unvorhersehbar, dass Schüler, die den Zeitplan der Vertrauensschüler ausarbeiteten, dennoch von den Schulsprechern abgefangen werden konnten. Sie bildeten außerdem die Verbindung zum Lehrkörper, mit dem sie sich nach Bedarf trafen und Informationen an die Vertrauensschüler weitergaben.

Sie und Harry hatten vereinbart, dass sie die Runden abhängig machen würden von Schlafmangel, Hausaufgaben und zusätzlichem Training, und von eventuellen Informationen der Karte. Harry hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass die Kreation der Rumtreiber für solche Zwecke verwendet würde, zumindest mit der Absicht nachsichtig zu sein, wo Nachsichtigkeit zulässig war. Sie hatte aufgezeigt, dass sie sich in einem Krieg befanden, während dessen törichte Eskapaden unerwartete Nebeneffekte haben konnten; draußen auf den Ländereien, im Verbotenen Wald oder im Kerker zu sein konnte die Schüler in wirkliche Gefahr bringen.

Sie und Harry wunderten sich manchmal über ihre ersten Jahre in Hogwarts, und sie waren sich einig, dass Albus häufig seine Hände im Spiel gehabt haben musste. Es war beispielsweise unmöglich, dass Charlies Freunde die Spitze des Turmes auf Besen erreicht hätten um Norbert zu retten ohne die Einmischung des Schulleiters. Natürlich musste der Mann genau so sehr wie sie gewollt haben, dass Hagrids Drachen entfernt wurde, aber Elfjährige diese Aufgabe erledigen zu lassen, erschien doch etwas nonchalant. Andererseits schienen sie in dem Jahr ins heiße Wasser geworfen worden zu sein, um Erfahrung zu sammeln, und Hermine vermutete, dass dieses Schuljahr ähnlich werden würde.

Unglücklicherweise gab es wohl nichts, dass einen darauf vorbereitete, auf einmal ein heiß begehrter Reiner Erwachsener zu sein, der auf die Person große Kraft übertragen konnte, mit der man zuerst Sex hatte, aber sie würde ihr Bestes tun, dass sie und Harry es auf die eine oder andere Art überstehen würden.

* * *

[4] Ich glaube nicht, dass JKR jemals genau gesagt hat, welche Noten Ron bekommt; sie sagt nur, dass er sieben Z.A.G.s aber keine Os bekommt. Da er für die gleichen Fächer zugelassen ist wie Harry in HBP, und ich nicht denke, dass Slughorn jemanden mit einem A angenommen hätte, der keine, ähm, speziellen Fähigkeiten besitzt, und deswegen gehe ich davon aus, dass er wie Harry ein Erwartungen Übertroffen bekommen hat.

[5] Vielen Dank an Kyerie von Ashwinder, die als erstes herausbekommen hat, dass ich in der Fic _Resonance_ von GreenGecko das erste Mal von defensiver Verwandlung gelesen habe. Alles, an was ich mich erinnern konnte, war, dass die Flure zu Eis verwandelt wurden und Dean das im Kampf verwendet. Ich fand die Idee brillant, also habe ich sie mir ausgeliehen, und kann sie jetzt der richtigen Person zuschreiben.

[6] Die Koboldrebellion von 1612 ist canon. Ich habe die Riesenkriege des 18. Jahrhunderts erfunden, aber sie werden nicht noch einmal erwähnt werden. Ich fand es lustig, dass Binns sich durch die Jahrhunderte arbeitet und schließlich bei Harry Potter ankommt (wovon Harry keine Ahnung hat), und so ist es in dieser Geschichte. Ich bin sicher, dass einige Leute denken, dass Binns keine Themen nach seinem Tod behandeln würde (wann auch immer der war), aber ich benutze hier gerne meine künstlerische Freiheit.

 _Kapitel Vier, in dem Harry und Hermine besprechen, was Hermine herausgefunden hat, wird am nächsten Donnerstag hochgeladen werden._


	5. Vier: Die Recherchen

_**Anti-Verklage-Zauber** : Alles gehört JKR, ich spiele nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen damit._

* * *

 **Kapitel vier: Die Recherchen**

Um ihren Zeitplan einzuhalten, standen Hermine und Harry früh auf, kämpften freundschaftlich gegeneinander um sich aufzuwärmen, stellten fest, dass die Polsterungs-Zauber brillant waren, und waren pünktlich um acht beim Frühstück. Die blauhaarigen Siebtklässler machten sich rar. Hermine und Harry setzten sich an den spärlich bevölkerten Gryffindortisch und taten sich auf.

„Mr. Potter. Miss Granger." Sie hörten zu essen auf und sahen hoch zu dem finster blickendem Mann, der hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass er gewartet hatte, bis sie zu Essen hatten, aber unmöglich mehr als zwei Bissen gegessen haben konnten. „Der Schulleiter hat es für angebracht gehalten, mich zum diesjährigen Kinderbetreuer zu bestimmen."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und dachte ziemlich laut: _Und was kann das mit mir zu tun haben?_

Seine zusammen gekniffenen Lippen zeigten, dass ihre Schilde gerade genug 'gefallen' waren. Es war nicht so, als gäbe es Regeln dagegen, freche Erwiderungen zu _denken_. Es war keine echte Gedankenrede, aber zwischen zwei Legilimentikern lief es quasi auf das gleiche raus.

„Ich bin die Verbindung des Lehrkörpers mit den Schulsprechern dieses Jahr", sagte er kurz angebunden.

Hermine unterdrückte ihren Drang zu Kichern. Der Schulleister war wirklich ein Meister der Manipulation, und sie verdächtigte ihn, einen leicht sadistischen Zug zu haben. Dennoch stimmte es, dass Kingsley zwar regelmäßig nach Hogwarts kommen konnte, wenn er vorgab Tonks zu besuchen, aber zu häufige Besuche würden das Risiko erhöhen, dass das Ministerium etwas merkte und heikle Fragen stellte.

In ähnlicher Weise war Remus zwar nicht von den Schulgründen gebannt, aber seine Gegenwart würde öffentliche Kritik am Schulleiter verursachen, zu einer Zeit, in der solch eine Gespaltenheit am Schädlichsten wäre. Er war auch noch dabei, mit den wilden Werwölfen zu verhandeln, weshalb er lange Zeitabschnitte lang verhindert war, und so seine Besuche ebenfalls eingeschränkt waren.

Tonks hatte zugestimmt, wo sie konnte zu helfen, aber dies war ihr erstes Jahr als Lehrerin, und realistisch gesehen würden Hermine und Harry viel mit Severus trainieren. Albus hatte ihm so einen Grund für einen Großteil ihrer Treffen gegeben, einen leichten Weg geheime Treffen zu vereinbaren und das perfekte Medium um notwendige Nachrichten auszutauschen.

„Und ich nehme an, Sie denken, dass jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt für unser erstes Treffen ist, Sir?", fragte Hermine mit jedem Gramm Höflichkeit, den sie besaß, als würde sie nicht im Traum daran denken ihm zu widersprechen.

„Ja", quetschte er heraus.

Harry war klugerweise still geblieben, da bereits offenkundig war, dass das Gespräch nicht so verlief, wie Severus es geplant hatte.

„Dann gehen wir doch gerne mit Ihnen mit, Professor, oder, Harry?"

Harry nickte gehorsam und die beiden erhoben sich und ließen ihre vollen Teller ohne Blick zurück stehen.

 _Fawkes, könntest du Dobby vielleicht fragen, ob er uns etwas zu Essen bringen kann, sobald wir da sind?_

 _Du willst den Professor schon vor der ersten Stunde bloß stellen, hm?_ Fawkes Ton zeigte, dass er amüsiert war aber unsicher, ob dies das Klügste war, das sie je getan hatte.

 _Was könnte es mit mir zu tun haben, wenn unser Essen auftaucht?_ , erkundigte sie sich mit gespielter Arglosigkeit.

 _Wie du willst. Ich habe aber Winky gefragt; der arme Mann kann am Samstag Morgen um acht nur so viel ertragen._

 _Danke._

Sie gingen zu Severus' Büro. Ein gründlicher Blick auf die tieferen Ebenen der Karte gestern hatte ihr gezeigt, dass das Büro des Professors nur etwas weiter von ihren Räumen entfernt war als von seinem Quartier und privatem Labor. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass all seine Räume irgendwie verbunden waren, aber manche Geheimnisse kannte auch die Karte nicht.

Der Zaubertranklehrer gab ihnen kaum genug Zeit, sich auf die unbequemen Holzstühle vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen, bevor er zu reden begann, während er mit verschränkten Armen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand.

„Der Schulleiter hat es sich offenbar zur Aufgabe gemacht, sich möglichst viele Möglichkeiten auszudenken um mir das Leben noch elender zu machen als es bereits ist. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass, solange ihr nicht kurz vorm Tod steht und Draco und Pansy als eure Nachfolger ernennen müssen, ihr eure Schulsprecherpflichten für euch selbst regelt."

Sie übersetzte dies in ihrem Kopf so, dass er für Notfälle zur Verfügung stand.

„Alle nötige Korrespondenz wird sich auf diese Pflichten beziehen."

Was bedeutete, wie sie annahm, dass sie sich auf Verschlüsselung einstellen sollten, da jegliche Mitteilungen so abgefasst werden sollten, als bezögen sie sich nur auf ihre Pflichten.

„Treffen werden ähnlich gestaltet werden."

Er würde also fürchterlich genervt sein, sollten sie jemals ohne plausible falsche Agenda zu ihm kommen.

Danach ließ er sämtliche Vorwände fallen und kam zum wahren Grund ihrer Zusammenkunft, was ganz gut war, da der Slytherin-Jargon sie in diesem Zusammenhang nur belustigte, und es niemals eine weise Idee war, dem strengsten Professor Hogwarts' gegenüber flapsige Bemerkungen zu machen.

„Euer vorrangiges Training wird wieder mal mir obliegen. Andere Ordensmitglieder werden uns nur dann Gesellschaft leisten, wenn es _deren_ stressige Zeitpläne zulassen." Hermine zuckte zusammen und fragte sich, wie sehr Albus' Ohren gelitten haben mussten. „Unsere Zeiten werden von Woche zu Woche unterschiedlich sein, damit etwaiger Verdacht anderer oder zu viel Behaglichkeit eurerseits verhindert werden. Das Training wird hauptsächlich abends stattfinden, damit ihr leichter in die Kerker und wieder heraus kommen könnt. Ich hoffe -"

Mit einem lauten Räuspern schnitt Harry Severus mitten im Wort ab, sah dann aber sie an. Der Hauslehrer Slytherins folgte seinem Blick.

„Ich hätte ihn zumindest ausreden lassen", grummelte sie, bevor sie sich an den älteren Mann gegenüber des Tisches wandte. „Sie solltest vielleicht unsere Räume sehen, bevor Sie weitere Entscheidungen fällen."

„Ich sehe nicht, was das irgendetwas -"

„Sie sind nicht weit weg." Sie ignorierte Harry Blick, nachdem nun sie den Mann unterbrochen hatte. Aber ernsthaft, wenn sie die Erklärung schon abgeben sollte, dann konnte sie das tun, wie sie es wollte.

Severus' Augen verschmälerten sich mit plötzlichem Argwohn.

„Zeigt sie mir."

Glücklicherweise schien Harry so dankbar darüber zu sein, dass sie sich nicht verlief, dass er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete, warum sie den Weg von Severus' Büro zu ihren Räumen kannte. Als sie vor dem Wasserspeier standen, war der Blick des Slytherins mörderisch. Es half auch nicht, dass beide gleichzeitig grinsten. Das hatte allerdings nichts mit seiner Laune zu tun gehabt, sondern nur mit dem „Severus Snape", das seine Ankunft angekündigt hatte, als er an der Tür ankam. Sie unterbrachen den Zauber stumm und zauberstablos.

Der Wasserspeier löste sich auf, wie sie es wollten, und der Mann schob sie beiseite, um die Räume als erster zu betreten.

Er blieb nach nur fünf Schritten stehen, und sein Ärger schien hochzukochen.

„Dies sind _Slytherin_ -Räume. Sie können nicht einfach an _Gryffindors_ gegeben werden", spie er aus.

Sie war nicht sicher, ob er die Worte hatte laut sagen wollen. Dieser bestimmte Tonfall, als wären sie die Verkörperung alles Bösen, war ihnen in letzter Zeit erspart geblieben, zumindest wenn er über sie speziell redete.

„Hier sind keine Gryffindor-Farben", sagte sie, „nicht einmal in den Schlafzimmern." Er fuhr mit bebenden Nüstern zu ihr herum als wollte er sie angreifen, und sie hoffte auf einmal, dass Harry nicht unbemerkt die Farben seines Zimmers geändert hatte. Sie bot hoffnungsvoll an: „Wir haben die Tür so geschützt, dass nicht einmal Albus herein kommen kann."

Die Anspannung verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, und der spöttische Zug um seine Lippen sprach von Belustigung. „Zumindest erinnert euer Verhalten entfernt an Slytherins. Das Training wird dennoch eher abends statt finden, da nicht jeder von uns mehrere Wochentage frei hat." Sie sahen beide zu Harry, doch der tat die Blicke mit einem Lächeln ab. „Außerdem morgens am Wochenende, bevor andere auf den Beinen sind."

Harry sagte klugerweise nichts dagegen. Hier verschwand ihre Chance, jemals ausschlafen zu können, aber Severus blieb es ebenfalls verwehrt, und wenn die Wahl bestand, entweder ein bisschen mehr Schlaf zu bekommen oder alles Nötige zu lernen, um Voldemort besiegen zu können, dann wussten sie alle, was die richtige Entscheidung war.

Der Slytherin öffnete seinen Mund um weiterzureden, aber wurde von dem leisen 'Pop' unterbrochen, das die Ankunft eines Hauselfs verkündete. Winky trug eine ordentlich gebügelte und passende Handtuchtoga, wobei das Essenstablett, das sie in den Händen hielt, die diskreten Wappen der Familien Black und Potter auf ihr verdeckte.

Von all den Ereignissen, die Hermine im letzten Sommer erwartet hatte, war die Wiedervereinigung der hysterischen und betrunkenen Elfe mit ihrem Cousin Kreacher keines gewesen. Hermine hatte widerwillig anerkennen müssen, dass Winky gebunden werden musste, um glücklich zu sein, und der Wandel in beiden Geschöpfen seither war erstaunlich. Die beiden teilten ihre Zeit auf zwischen dem jetzt makellosen Haus der Blacks und Hogwarts, und zogen vor, wo immer möglich zusammen zu arbeiten.

„Meister Harry, Herrin Hermine, ich bringe Ihnen ihre Frühstücks, und ich bringe mehr, falls der Professor auch hungrig ist."

„Danke sehr, Winky", sagte Harry erfreut, der diesen Segen nicht erwartet hatte.

„Das war sehr aufmerksam", fügte Hermine lächelnd hinzu.

Sie hätte schwören können, dass die zierliche Gestalt ihr zuzwinkerte, bevor sie das Tablett auf den Tisch vor dem Feuer stellte und verschwand, nachdem sie ihr zugenickt hatten. Hermine hoffte, dass Winky scharfsinniger als Dobby war – oder das das nur eine Art nervöser Tick gewesen war – denn ansonsten war Hermine verloren.

Harry hatte sich bereits auf das Sofa gesetzt und sich sein Essen aufgetan.

„Würden Sie uns Gesellschaft leisten, Sir?", lud Hermine ihn ein.

Severus nahm sich Tee und ein Croissant und nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz. Hermine setzte sich neben Harry und zog ihren eigenen Teller heran.

„Meiner Erfahrung nach", sagte Severus trocken, „egal wie zuvorkommend Hauselfen sind, machen sie normalerweise keine Schüler ausfindig, die ihr Frühstück nicht beenden konnten, um ihnen ihr Essen zu bringen."

Harry sah Hermine an und Hermine sah Harry an. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, und der Gryffindorjunge sprach.

„Persönliche Elfen tendieren dazu, die Bedürfnisse jener zu erfüllen, um die sie sich kümmern."

Hermine lächelte leicht, da er vermied, das Wort „Meister" zu verwenden. Sie wusste, dass sie Winky ein gutes zu Hause gegeben hatte, und dieser Gedanke versöhnte sie damit, dass sie den Bindezauber für die so jämmerlich hoffnungsvolle Elfe herausgesucht und durchgeführt hatte.

„Zurück zu alter Pracht, wie ich sehe; ich scheine mich an eine Zeit zu erinnern, als die Potters mehrere Hauselfen besaßen."

Harrys Knöchel wurden weiß, als er die Hand um die Gabel ballte. Hermine löste sie aus sein Griff, und drängte seine Finger sanft auseinander, sodass sie seine Hand nehmen und beruhigend drücken konnte.

Ihr Ton war scharf, als sie antwortete. „Dann sind Sie der Einzige hier, da sie und ihre Geschichten ermordet wurden, als Harry ein Baby war. Wie Sie wissen hat Harry einen Elf geerbt, ob er wollte oder nicht, und die andere hat er vor einem langsamen Tod gerettet." Sie sah ihn direkt an, und fügte barsch und herzlos hinzu: „Sir."

Harry drückte ihre Hand zurück und schien auf eine Explosion gefasst.

„Man sollte meinen, dass sechs Jahre in dieser Einrichtung dir Manieren beigebracht hätten, Miss Granger." Severus' Ton war unergründlich.

„Ich kann mich nicht an Unterricht über Anstandssitten erinnern", erwiderte sich ähnlich ruhig. „Außer Sie planen, dass ich ihn beim Nachsitzen erhalten?"

„Nachsitzen für die Schulsprecherin in ihrer ersten Woche? Albus würde mich umbringen."

Sie nickte, dies war so nah an einer Entschuldigung, wie sie sich erhoffen durfte. Er wusste besser, als Harry ohne Grund über seine Familie zu quälen. „Das wäre ein ironisches Ende, angesichts all Ihrer Alternativen."

„Ich würde zurück kommen und dich für den Rest deines Lebens heimsuchen", sagte er im Plauderton.

Harry blickte ungläubig zwischen ihnen hin und her, offenbar verständnislos ob des erneuten plötzlichen Stimmungswandels.

„Aber ich, auch wenn der Gedanke in Olive Hornbys Fußstapfen zu treten schmerzhaft ist, würde Sie zurück nach Hogwarts bannen lassen. Sicherlich möchten Sie nicht wie Myrte enden?"

„Es würde ein sehr viel weltbewegenderes Ereignis als den Tod brauchen, damit ich mich in Myrte verwandele", sagte er angewidert.

„Dann der Blutige Baron", schlug sie süßlich vor.

„Das wäre sehr viel wahrscheinlicher." Seine Stimme war trocken. „Bist du dann durch?"

Sie nickte, vollkommen zufrieden gestellt. Beide gleichzeitig glücklich – oder zumindest nicht völlig zornig – zu machen, fühlte sich wie eine Vollzeitarbeit an.

Severus kehrte zu dem Thema zurück, das er vor Winkys Ankunft begonnen hatte. „Eure Sitzungen werden sich jeweils darauf konzentrieren, was ich als euer dringendstes Bedürfnis ansehe. Ihr müsst darauf vorbereitet sein zu tun, was auch immer ich von euch verlange."

Sie blickten ihn beide nur an.

Er rollte mit den Augen, aber sie dachte, dass sie leichte Belustigung um seinen Mund herum erkennen konnte. „In angemessenem Rahmen, wenn es sich auf die Lektionen bezieht."

Sie nickten. Ähnliche Regeln hatten für den Unterricht im sechsten Jahr gegolten, auch wenn dieser erst nach Weihnachten begonnen hatten, nachdem Harry und Severus zugestimmt hatten, sich zu benehmen – sie und Albus hatten erbarmungslos darauf hin gearbeitet – und die Okklumentikstunden wieder zu beginnen.

Rons Anwesenheit war damals wie heute sporadisch. Er war beileibe kein schwacher Zauberer, aber er konnte nicht mit Harry und Hermine mithalten, was rohe Kraft anging, und er hatte ihren Wunsch nach Muggelverteidigungsunterricht nie wirklich verstanden. Wie mit der DA, kam er gerne einmal die Woche oder wenn es etwas bestimmtes, nützliches zu Lernen gab, aber tägliches Training hielt keinen Anreiz für ihn. Mehrmals hatte Hermine sich stark zurückhalten müssen, um ihn nicht zu fragen, was er dachte, dass er nächstes Jahr in der Aurorenausbildung machen würden.

Rons völlige Hingabe zum Gryffindor-Quidditchteam bedeutete außerdem, dass er abends und am Wochenende selten Zeit hatte; wenn kein Training statt fand, dann beriet er sich mit dem restlichen Team oder plante eigenen Strategien. Er schien kaum Aufmerksamkeit für andere Dinge übrig zu haben, und Hermine nahm an, dass es nützlich war, dass zumindest einer des Trios sich völlig normal verhielt, um die Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen beiden abzulenken.

So wie Severus jetzt davon sprach, nahm Hermine an, dass die Häufigkeit und Intensität ihrer Sitzungen von jetzt an zunehmen würden.

„Sagen Sie uns einfach wann und wo, Sir, und wir werden da sein", sagte Harry ernst.

„Morgen früh um Sieben in Raum Eins."

Sie nickten erneut. Hermine verabschiedete sich innerlich von noch einer Zeit, in der sie ihre Recherchen mit Harry teilen konnte. Raum Eins lag, passenderweise oder dank der Manipulationen des Schulleiters, etwa auf halbem Weg zwischen Severus' Quartier und ihrem eigenen. Er war groß und leer, sodass sie alles herbei beschwören konnten, was sie an dem Tag brauchten, seien es Matten, Attrappen, oder baumähnliche Hindernisse, um einen Kampf im Freien zu simulieren. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde Hermine sich dort hinein schleichen, um Boden und Wände zu polstern.

Der Professor erhob sich. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich habe ein Treffen mit dem Schulleiter."

Wohl eher ein soeben-geplanter Zeitpunkt für Tiraden, nahm sie an. Da sie gerade schon dabei waren, machte Hermine den Mund auf.

„Sir, ich habe eine Bitte."

„Bezieht sie sich auf unser jetziges Thema?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Dann bezweifle ich stark, dass du meinen Samstagmorgen damit stören willst, Miss Granger", sagte Severus kühl.

Im Ernst, die Möglichkeit den Schulleiter zusammenzustauchen, hätte ihn in eine bessere Laune versetzen sollen.

„Harry", sagte Hermine ausdruckslos.

Harry machte eine große Show daraus, auf seine Uhr zu blicken. „Oh, ist es so spät? Sie entschuldigen mich, Professor?"

Severus nickte beinahe unmerklich mit dem Kopf, und Harry verließ den Raum.

„Er hat die Subtilität eines Unverzeihlichen."

„Aber wolltest du wirklich, dass ich zurückkomme und einen anderen Teil deines Samstags störe?", fragte sie gezielt.

„Was willst du, Hermine?", fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und Belustigung.

Sie unterdrückte ein triumphierendes Lächeln und antwortete: „Zeit im Labor. Praktika. Ich habe ein sehr wichtiges Projekt."

Severus war einer der wenigen an der Schule, der abschätzen konnte, was sie mit solch einem Versuch erreichen konnte. Und er tat es scheinbar auch.

„Du wirst dich meinem Zeitplan anpassen und deine eigenen Vorräte benutzen, oder die Verwendung vorher mit mir besprechen. Der Schulleiter gewährt seinen leuchtenden Gryffindors naturgemäß viele Gefallen."

Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass dies nichts mit dem Schulleiter zu tun hatte.

„Danke, Severus", sagte sie aufrichtig.

Her schenkte ihr beinahe ein Lächeln, bevor er hinausschritt.

Mit einem Blick auf die Zeit merkte Hermine, dass, so sehr Harrys Geste auch übertrieben war, sie die Vertrauensschüler vor zwanzig Minuten hatten treffen sollen. Sie eilte zum Aufenthaltsraum der Vertrauensschüler, wo sie die zweiundzwanzig Vertrauensschüler um Harry geschart fand. Angesichts der mitfühlenden Ausdrücke auf sechzehn und den Grinsen auf sechs Gesichtern, hatte Harry schon den offiziellen Grund für ihre Verspätung genannt.

Terry, Morag, Hannah, und Draco waren dank ihrer grellen, blauen Haare leicht zu erkennen.

„Wie schön, dass du uns Gesellschaft leistest, Granger", sagte Draco affektiert.

Es war gerade nicht höhnisch genug, um wirklich als abfällig angesehen werden zu können.

„Danke sehr, Malfoy", erwiderte sie mit bewusst ruhiger Stimme. „Ich _habe_ einen sehr vollen Zeitplan, aber ich kann immer Zeit für dich schaffen."

Seine Lippen zuckten minimalst. „Ich werde es mir merken."

Harry lächelte. „Und wo wir mit den Höflichkeiten fertig sind, wie wäre es, wenn ihr uns jetzt den Zeitplan zeigt, den ihr euch überlegt habt?"

Sie verbrachten die nächsten vierzig Minuten damit, den Plan und die Runden selbst zu überprüfen. Zuerst stellten sie sicher, dass jeder gleich häufig vertreten war, dass alle benötigten Zeiten abgedeckt waren, und dass sich keiner besonders ausgenutzt fühlte. Dank der Nachtrunden am Freitag und Samstag und den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden gab es genügend unerwünschte Schichten für alle, und die Schichten von Sonntag bis Donnerstag konnten gewöhnlich von den Stundenplänen abhängig gemacht werden.

„Wenn ihr krank seid, oder eine Schicht nicht wahr nehmen könnt, weil euch plötzlich auffällt, dass ein super wichtiger Aufsatz am nächsten Tag fällig wird", Harrys Erläuterung verursachte mehrere Grinsen, „könnt ihr gerne mit jemandem tauschen, aber ihr müsst es vorher mit Hermine oder mir absprechen, damit wir immer wissen, wer gerade draußen ist. In einem echten Notfall können wir für euch übernehmen, aber wir werden euer Erstgeborenes als Zahlung verlangen, also nehmt die Möglichkeit nur selten wahr."

Ginnys Hand erhob sich. „Also sobald wir das einmal getan haben, können wir uns eigentlich so oft wir wollen von euch vertreten lassen?"

Er rollte mit den Augen, aber beantwortete die Frage als wäre sie ernst gemeint. „Danach machen wir weiter mit Gliedmaßen, und wenn die aufgebraucht sind", fuhr er mit funkelnden Augen fort, „denken wir uns etwas wirklich Grauenvolles aus, aber das ist noch eine Überraschung, okay? Ich würde sie nicht verderben wollen."

Ginny kicherte. „Verstanden."

Hermine übernahm, um sie wieder auf Kurs zu bringen. „Harry und ich haben die Hauptliste, aber ihr bekommt bis Montagmorgen alle eine Kopie. Sie werden sich automatisch aktualisieren, also wenn wir eine Änderung vornehmen, dann bekommt ihr das mit – aber nicht anders herum, falls ihr euch das fragt. Wir wissen natürlich, dass eure Hauskameraden häufig wissen, wann ihr auf Patrouille gegangen seid, aber wir bitten euch, dass ihr den Plan nicht vorher verkündet, oder zumindest nicht willkürlich, weil wir wissen, dass ihr manchmal Pläne mit Freunden machen müsst. Der Plan an sich wird so verzaubert sein, dass er jedem anderen als Notizen von _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ erscheint."

Harry und Ginny verdeckten ihr Lachen mit wenig überzeugendem Husten.

Hermine räusperte sich bewusst und fuhr fort: „Vergesst nicht, dass ihr aus gutem Grund zu zweit patrouilliert. Wir wissen, dass es verlockend ist, sich aufzuteilen und schneller fertig zu werden, aber zu mehreren ist man sicherer, und wir wollen nicht, dass euch etwas passiert, nur weil ihr eure Arbeitszeit verkürzen wollt."

Sie machten mit „Vernünftigem Vertrauensschüler-Verhalten" weiter, wie Harry es nannte, und erinnerten alle daran, dass willkürlicher Punkteverlust oder -gewinn durch Vertrauensschüler unakzeptabel war, da die Punkte nachvollzogen wurden, und Minerva mit jeglichen Unstimmigkeiten zu Harry und Hermine kommen würde, die es mit den betreffenden Vertrauensschülern austragen würden. Schüler aller Häuser sollten respektvoll behandelt werden, aber genauso sollten im Gegenzug auch die Vertrauensschüler ein angemessenes Verhalten der Schüler erwarten. Probleme beider Art sollten Harry und Hermine berichtet werden.

„Und natürlich sind wir auch rechenschaftspflichtig", erinnerte Hermine sie. „Wenn jemand Probleme mit uns hat, und das schließt euch mit ein, von denen ihr nicht glaubt, dass ihr sie mit uns persönlich lösen könnt, dann bringt eure Beschwerden vor Professor Snape."

Harrys Murmeln wurde von den Meisten gehört. „Weil ich unbedingt Nachsitzen brauche, bis ich zwanzig bin."

Es gab ein allgemeines Lachen, und Hermine war erfreut zu sehen, dass die Slytherins nicht direkt so wirkten, als würden sie genau dafür Pläne machen. Natürlich wären sie in solch einer Sache am ehesten diskret, aber sie und Harry würden es riskieren.

„Wenn jemand von euch uns finden muss, wir haben eigene Räume. Was viele von euch vielleicht nicht erwartet haben, ist dass diese sich mitten in den Kerkern befinden."

Es gab mehrere überraschte Blicke.

Harry fuhr fort: „Wir sind im Krieg, und Hogwarts muss zusammen halten. Es ist längst überfällig mit dummen Vorurteilen aufzuhören."

„Wir erwarten nicht, dass ihr die letzten Jahre vergesst und all die Probleme, die ihr vielleicht hatte", fügte Hermine hinzu, „aber wir hoffen, dass ihr euch davon fortbewegen könnt und euch wie die reifen, verantwortungsvollen Menschen benehmt, die ihr seid. Fragen?"

Niemand stellte welche, und das Treffen löste sich auf. Hermine bat die vier blauhaarigen Vertrauensschüler noch zu bleiben, und wartete, dass sie ihre Kollegen abschütteln konnten. Ginny blieb ebenfalls zurück und winkte Andrew weiter.

„Ich warte nicht, bis ich bereit bin mein Erstgeborenes aufzugeben – lasst uns die Kerkerbude sehen!"

Harry und Hermine lachten, und sie schlug vor, dass die beiden ohne sie vorgingen, was sie auch taten, allerdings ohne ihre Neugier zu verstecken, die auch die vier verbleibenden Vertrauensschüler zeigten.

„Willst du ein Foto für die Nachwelt, Granger?", fragte Draco ungeduldig, nachdem endlich alle anderen verschwunden waren.

„Genau das Gegenteil eigentlich", antwortete sie amüsiert. „Professor Tonks war so nett, nicht zu sagen, dass wir ihre Taten nicht ungeschehen machen dürften, und da ihr alle Vertrauensschüler und innerhalb meiner Verantwortung seid, werde ich es auf mich nehmen, uns gut aussehen zu lassen. Professor Tonks' Zauber wird bis Montag abklingen, und ich würde vorziehen, dass ihr das Prestige unter uns behaltet, aber es ist eure Wahl."

„Du wirst Weasley wirklich das blaue Haar lassen, wenn du es aufheben kannst?", fragte Draco skeptisch.

„Habe ich Rons Haar bis jetzt in Ordnung gebracht?, fragte sie gezielt. „Wenn schlaue Vertrauensschüler es selbst herausgefunden haben, was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Dracos Lippen kräuselten sich. „Also, wie ihr zweifellos herausgefunden habt, lässt sich der Zauber nicht vorzeitig beenden, und normale Färbezauber haben keine Wirkung." Sie nickten. „Ich kann eure Haare deshalb nicht direkt zu seiner eigentlichen Farbe zurückkehren lassen; das wird erst passieren, wenn sich Professor Tonks' Bann am Montag löst. Aber der gleiche Zauber ein zweites Mal würde sich über das jetzige Blau legen. Mit eurer Erlaubnis wirke ich den gleichen Zauber, aber für eure natürliche Farbe, und ihr werdet wieder völlig in Ordnung sein. Ich werde ihn so einstellen, dass er kurz nach dem ursprünglichen Fluch aufhört, und niemand wird einen Unterschied erkennen."

„Gibt es einen Grund, dass du uns diesen Zauber nicht einfach beibringen kannst?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

„Es wird sich besser überlagern, je näher wir Professor Tonks' Original kommen, was einen anderen Zauberer bedeutet, und ihr werdet durch die Tür gehen." Sie deutete zum Eingang. „Du denkst doch nicht, ich würde dir etwas antun, oder Malfoy?"

Leicht grinsend angesichts seines unsicheren Gesichtsausdruckes, schuf Hermine den Zauber stumm. „Fühlt sich jemand tapfer?" Es gab keine direkten Freiwilligen. „Hannah?"

Die Hufflepuff zuckte zusammen, aber nickte nach einem Moment, straffte ihre Schultern und marschierte über die Türschwelle. Als kein sofortiger Wandel eintrat, sahen sie alle Hermine zweifelnd an.

„Professor Tonks' Original imitierend", wiederholte sie. „Wartet ein paar Stunden. Terry? Morag?"

Sie folgten Hannah, und mit einem letzten Blick zu ihr und Draco dankten sie ihr und gingen davon.

Hermine sah Draco an, der nur da stand.

„Ich kann ihn aufheben, bevor du gehst", bot sie an. Sie wollte ihn zwingen eine Wahl zu treffen, also brauchte er eine mögliche Alternative.

„Fuck, ich werde mit rot und goldenen Haaren enden", murmelte Draco, bevor er vorsätzlich durch die Tür stolzierte.

Hermine löste ihren Bannzauber auf und traf ihn auf der anderen Seite. Er öffnete seinen Mund.

„Wir könnten die Drohungen und den Dank überspringen und einfach sagen, dass wir quitt sind", schlug sie vor.

Sein Ausdruck wandelte sich in ein Grinsen, bevor er ihr leicht zunickte und davon ging. Den Kopf schüttelnd lief sie hinab in die Kerker, froh darüber, dass sie und Draco nicht aufeinander trafen.

Sie fand Harry und Ginny im Bad redend, Harry beendete gerade seine Erzählung von Rons Reaktion. Lachend wandte Ginny sich an Hermine. „Also werde ich euch zwei niemals im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraums sehen?"

Hermine lächelte. „Nicht wenn ich den halben Raum mit Hausarbeit zupflastern kann."

Harry räusperte sich laut.

„Neun Zehntel des Raumes?"

Er lächelte und neigte den Kopf zustimmend.

„Tee?", lud Hermine Ginny ein.

Sie schüttelte ihre Kopf. „Machst du Witze? Ich muss jedem in Gryffindor Bericht erstatten, bevor sie eine Rettungsmannschaft losschicken."

„Du kommst alleine wieder nach oben?", fragte Hermine.

Ginny blieb an der Tür stehen und nickte. „Harry hat mir auf dem Weg nach unten alle Orientierungspunkte gezeigt."

Sie ging durch den Türrahmen, und der Wasserspeier erschien wieder.

„Wofür musstest du die vier sehen?", fragte Harry sofort.

„Hm?", fragte Hermine abwesend, was Harry keine Sekunde lang täuschte, und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie ihre Bücher zusammensuchte.

Sie sah auf, als er still blieb, und erblickte ihn am Türrahmen lehnend, wobei er seinen gespielt finsteren Blick mit der Spur eines Lächelns verdarb. „Ich werde es eh irgendwann herausfinden."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, und wandte sich wieder ihrer Schularbeit zu.

"Ich werde dich gleich als Leibeigene an die Bücher verlieren?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann schaue ich nach, wie es Ron geht, und sehe dich später."

Sie nickte erneut und arbeitete bald an ihren letzten Hausaufgaben.

Kurz nach acht kam Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesprungen, ungewöhnlich quietschfidel.

„Gute Neuigkeiten!"

Sie erhob eine Augenbraue um zu zeigen, dass sie zuhörte.

„Ron und Lavender sind wieder zusammen."

Es wäre nicht korrekt, ihre Beziehung als stürmisch zu bezeichnen, auch wenn Ron heißblütig war und Lavender hoch emotional sein konnte; es war eher ein Bequemlichkeitsding, das darum kreiste, dass sie beide gleichzeitig Lust auf eine Beziehung hatten. Hermine dachte normalerweise nicht weiter darüber nach, und Harry eigentlich auch nicht.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum dich das so sehr erfreut", sagte sie trocken.

„Sie sind gerade zusammen. Also genau jetzt. Also könnten _wir_ es wie die Karnickel treiben, und er würde es weder wissen, noch sich dafür interessieren. Also raus mit deinen Recherchen!"

Hermine lächelte ob seines Enthusiasmus und verstaute all ihre Bücher und Pergamente für die Schule, ohne ihre Notizen über Reine Erwachsene herauszusuchen; sie erinnerte sich an alles, und sechs Jahre enge Verbindung zu Harry hatten gezeigt, dass er sie beim Wort nahm, wenn es um ihre Forschung ging.

Er bestand auf einer kurzen Essenspause, da er korrekterweise annahm, dass sie seit Stunden nichts gegessen hatte, und sicher gehen wollte, dass sie, in seinen Worten, nicht vor Hunger verging, wenn es gerade spannend wurde. Er bemerkte, scheinbar nebenbei, dass die vier betroffenen Vertrauensschüler keine blauen Haare mehr hatten, aber schüttelte nur den Kopf mit sarkastischem Humor als sie vorgab, nicht zu wissen, wie das gekommen sein könnte.

Nachdem sie die Auswahl Früchte vertilgt hatte, die Winky gebracht hatte, und die beiden bequem an beiden Enden des Sofas saßen, bewaffnet mit Tassen voller Tee, ließ er sie anfangen.

Sie zog eine leichte Grimasse. „Lass mich das einleiten damit, dass ich nicht glücklich bin mit der Unsicherheit, die die meisten der Informationen umgibt, die ich gefunden habe."

„'Mine, du wärst nicht glücklich, wenn du die Gründer selbst befragen könntest."

Hermine zuckte leicht grinsend mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht nicht. Aber die Fakten wurden wirklich verschleiert, und es scheinen alles nur Informationen aus zweiter Hand zu sein."

„Okay, kannst du mir sagen, warum wir beide es waren?"

„In allgemeinen und zweifelhaften Begriffen?", warnte sie ihn erneut. Er nickte mutig, und sie fuhr fort. „Menschen sind unendlich komplex. In Zauberern ist diese Komplexität durch unsere Magie noch verstärkt. Sie durchdringt uns, und reagiert mit unserer Biologie, um unsere Libido zu verstärken. Wenn junge Hexen und Zauberer durch ihre Teens schreiten, wächst und mutiert ihre Magie noch bis in ihr Endstadium. Dieses wird erst erreicht, wenn sie siebzehn werden, wenn Hexen und Zauberer vollen Zugriff auf all ihre Kraft haben. Bis sie siebzehn werden, interagiert diese wachsende Magie immer stärker mit ihren Hormonen. Früher oder später führt dass dazu, dass die jungen Menschen Sex haben."

Harry zog ein Gesicht. „Das klingt als hätten sie keine Wahl."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich würde nicht direkt sagen 'keine Wahl', aber ich gebe zu, dass ich es auch etwas verstörend fand. Es ist zumindest kein äußerer Einfluss, und ich weiß, dass viele Muggel argumentieren würden, dass sie ähnliche Triebe ohne magische Unterstützung erlebt haben."

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich.

„Nach diesem ersten Mal", fuhr sie fort, „nimmt die Leidenschaft für diesen Impuls glücklicherweise ab; wir sind nicht gezwungen zu versuchen so oft wie möglich Sex zu haben, zwischen dem ersten Mal und dem siebzehnten Geburtstag. Es scheint als ob, sobald unsere Magie erfolgreich … unseren Sexualtrieb eingeschaltet hat, sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge lenkt. Auf jeden Fall ist es Tatsache, dass die große Mehrheit der Hexen und Zauberer so ihre Pubertät erlebt."

„Aber wir sind nicht Teil dieser Mehrheit", sagte er, und sie dachte wegen seines Stirnrunzelns, dass er sich wahrscheinlich an Cho Chang erinnerte.

„Nein", stimmte sie zu. „Und von dem, was ich entdeckt habe, gibt es keine absolute Antwort für das Warum nicht. Wenn es sie gäbe, dann hätten machthungrige Menschen bereits eine klare Methode erfunden und sie seither ausgenutzt." Sie seufzte und machte sich auf in das Land der Theorie. „Ich kann nur schätzen, dass das Gleichgewicht zwischen den magischen und nichtmagischen Teilen von uns selbst entscheidend ist. Timing ist entscheidend. Wir alle erreichen unsere erwachsenen Magielevel in dem Augenblick, in dem wir siebzehn werden – nicht um Mitternacht an unserem Geburtstag, sondern genau siebzehn Jahre, nach dem wir geboren wurden. Bis dahin haben wir nicht unsere komplette Macht. Bis dahin zählen unsere Körper die Jahre oder Minuten oder Sekunden herunter, bis wir völlig entwickelt sind und magische Erwachsene werden."

Sie konnte Harrys Verwirrung sehen, also kam sie zu einem konkreten Beispiel.

„Weißt du, wann ich siebzehn geworden bin?"

Er zögerte kurz, die unerwartete Aufforderung zu beweisen, dass er ihren Geburtstag kannte, führte zu einer leichten Panik, aber nach einem Moment schaffte er zu antworten: „Neunzehnter September 1996."

„Legal gesehen", stimmte sie zu und versuchte nicht zu sehr zu grinsen, als er erleichtert darüber schien, die Frage richtig beantwortet zu haben. „Aber die Verwendung meines Zeitumkehrers verändert das ein bisschen. Biologisch war es, nach meiner Berechnung, der neunzehnte Dezember des vorherigen Jahres, und magisch könnte es zweiundzwanzig Tage früher gewesen sein, wegen dem Mai, in dem ich versteinert war."

Harry starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Ich habe eine unbestätigte Studie in einem der Black'schen Bücher gefunden, die andeutet, dass Zeitumkehrer niemals von Kindern benutzt werden sollten. Die Folgen wurden nicht weiter ausgeführt, aber ich frage mich, ob ich kein Paradebeispiel wäre. Zeitlich, biologisch und magisch gesehen stimmte mein Alter nicht, und der Impuls, über den alle reden, fand nicht statt, oder ich habe seinen Effekt nicht so stark gespürt wie alle anderen, weil ich etwaige frühe Bedürfnisse leicht in den Griff bekommen konnte."

Laut seinem Gesichtsausdruck hatte er ihr stilles „Gott sei dank!" auf jeden Fall gehört.

„Aber was ist mit mir?", fragte er. „Ich habe den Zeitumkehrer nicht so benutzt wie du."

„Aber du _hast_ ihn benutzt. Wenn auch nur für einige Stunden, aber das würde deine Magie und den Siebzehn-Jahr-Countdown zumindest ein bisschen durcheinander bringen. Ich denke, deine Schwierigkeiten wurden dadurch verschärft, dass du außerdem von Voldemort besessen wurdest."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse und murmelte: „Wusste, dass das irgendwie seine Schuld war."

Sie lächelte. „Während du jünger warst als siebzehn, wurdest du von einem Erwachsenen besessen. Während der Zeit, die er in deinem Gehirn war und dich kontrolliert hat, kann die normale Verbindung zwischen deiner Magie und deinen Hormonen kurz geschlossen worden sein. Während der Besessenheit _warst_ du ein Erwachsener, der nicht dadurch eingeschränkt war. Es könnte sogar möglich sein, dass die Verbindung, die entstand, als du noch ein Baby warst, und was für ein Austausch auch immer zwischen dem erwachsenen Voldemort und dir als Kleinkind stattfand, die normale magische Entwicklung gestört hat. Ich weiß es nicht wirklich."

„Okay, aber was ist mit Ginny?", protestierte er. „Sie wurde von Voldemort besessen."

Sie war froh, dass er so gut mitkam. „Ich sage nicht, dass jeder, dessen Impulse so unterbrochen wurden, als Reiner Erwachsener enden wird. Letztendlich bleibt es die Entscheidung der Person, ob sie Sex hat oder nicht. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob der sechzehnjährige Riddle Ginny auf diese Weise beeinflusst hätte, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich erscheint, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Jungfrau war, also kann es gut sein. Aber das Argument ist in ihrem Fall überflüssig, weil sie sich dazu entschieden hat Sex zu haben, bevor sie siebzehn wurde.

Das gleiche gilt für Colin und Justin, falls Versteinerung alleine genug ist. Vielleicht ist ist es ein gehäufter Effekt, und du und ich sind durch mehr durch als normal. Auf der anderen Seite _sind_ wir die einzigen, die den Zeitumkehrer so jung verwendet haben, also ist es vielleicht dessen Effekt, der wirklich hinderlich ist. Wie auch immer, wir, genau wie Ginny, Colin und Justin, haben noch immer die Willensfreiheit zu entscheiden, ob wir Sex haben oder nicht. Wir haben uns dagegen entschieden, und sie dafür."

„So einfach?", fragte er zweifelnd.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von Muggeln erzogene Zauberer sind vielleicht nicht so stark darauf eingestellt, jung Sex zu haben wie solche, die in magischen Haushalten aufgewachsen sind. Traditionell wird von Hexen und Zauberern erwartet, schon in relativ jungem Alter Sex zu haben. Viele heiraten und gründen Familien sehr viel jünger als in der Muggelwelt. Ob sie zusätzliche Impulse erleben oder nicht, würden viele Zauberer und Hexen wohl eh diese Traditionen einhalten. Und erinnere dich daran, wie alle reagiert haben, als Kingsley das Thema beim Treffen angesprochen hat – der Drang ist anscheinend wirklich sehr stark."

Harry grinste leicht.

„Bei dir und mir auf der anderen Seite wurden sie durch irgendein zeitliches, mentales oder körperliches Malheur unterbrochen, wir haben nicht den Hintergrund wie sie, und wir befinden uns mitten im Kampf gegen einen Irren. Vielleicht hätte es nur eines dieser Ereignisse sein können, aber in unserem Fall scheint es, dass sich all die Vorkommnisse gegen uns verschworen und zu dieser Lage geführt haben. So sehr ich auch darauf bestehen will, dass Wahrsagen kompletter Quatsch ist, wissen du und ich beide, dass es eine große Ansammlung von Prophezeiungen in der Mysteriumsabteilung gibt, und ich würde ungern darauf wetten, dass es kein Schicksal gibt. Wir treffen unsere eigenen Entscheidungen, aber wir müssen mit den uns gegebenen Umständen arbeiten."

Harry grinste, und er neckte: „Muss ich dich für Anzeichen des Imperius untersuchen? Nachgucken, ob Trelawney dich in einer dunklen Ecke irgendwo erwischt und verhext hat?"

„Keine Sorge", versicherte sie ihn, „Ich denke immer noch, dass sie 99 Prozent der Zeit ein Scharlatan ist. Und ich bin sicher, du willst nicht, dass ich von der ganzen bescheuerten Lage mit „selbsterfüllenden Prophezeiungen" anfange. Sollen wir weitermachen?"

Er gestikulierte ausholend mit seinen Händen um zu zeigen, dass sie fortfahren konnte.

„Das ist eigentlich alles, was ich für den Teil habe. Außerdem haben wir uns beide in Leute verliebt, mit denen wir bisher nicht so ohne weiteres unser erste Mal haben konnten." Harry nickte, eine leichte Spur rosa auf seinen Wangen. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob dass auch mit unserer Muggelerziehung zu tun hat und einem Wunsch, das erste Mal 'besonders' zu machen. In dem Fall haben einige andere Muggelstämmige das gleiche empfunden, und entweder wurden sie von ihren Hormonen überwältigt, ob sie haben schon früh jemand Besonderen gefunden."

„Was wieder zu deiner Bemerkung passt, dass Hexen und Zauberer früh heiraten, direkt nach der Schule. Und wie haben noch die Reinblüter, die von Geburt an verlobt sind."

Sie nickte.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Zumindest werden wir nicht mit vierzehn verheiratet."

„Aber es erklärt, warum das Geheimnis Reiner Erwachsener nicht wohl bekannt war", gab sie zu bedenken. „Frühe Hochzeiten hätten das ganze Thema für eine Menge Hexen und Zauberer über Jahre nichtig gemacht. Diejenigen, die unverheiratet blieben, blieben vielleicht nicht keusch, oder sie waren vielleicht nicht Rein, aber wir kennen die Zahlen einfach nicht, weil es damals noch nicht im Ministerium erfasst wurde. Unglücklicherweise können wir heute nur noch darüber spekulieren."

Harry grinste sie an. „Also können wir quasi die ganze Nacht im Kreis herumreden, außer wir akzeptieren einfach, dass sich die Umstände verschworen haben, damals und heute?"

Sie zuckte halb mit den Achseln und nickte halb. „Es wurde nichts veröffentlicht, das ich gefunden hätte, das erklärt, warum die letzte Reine Erwachsene, von der Albus gesprochen hat, Rein geblieben sein könnte. Es ist entweder verloren gegangen, oder sie war klug genug, nichts zu sagen. So sehr ich es auch gutheiße, detaillierte Informationen zu veröffentlichen, nicht mal ich werde meine Theorien herausgeben, sobald das ganze Fiasko hier vorbei ist.

Er nickte. „Wir wollen niemandem Ideen geben."

„Genau. Eines der sehr alten Black-Bücher enthält mehr Details über das Kindermassaker, das Albus erwähnt hat. Es war vor über siebenhundert Jahren, und der Name des Zauberers wurde nicht genannt. Der Autor schrieb, dass er dem Mann nicht die Genugtuung geben würde, ihn für die Nachwelt zu verewigen. Er hat den Konvoi der Kinder angegriffen, die nach Hogwarts fuhren, und er hat alle Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässler genommen: fast einhundert Kinder. Er … beseitigte diejenigen, die keine Jungfrauen mehr waren, und, wie Albus sagte, tötete den Rest letztendlich langsam ab."

Harry sah entsetzt aus. „Er wollte sie all die Jahre gefangen halten?"

„Ich schätze, sie so jung zu bekommen war die einzige Möglichkeit sicher zu stellen, dass möglichst viele von ihnen das Potential hatten, Reine Erwachsene zu werden." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die mentalen Bilder zu beseitigen. „Die magische Welt war entschlossen, dass so eine Tragödie nie wieder erlaubt werden dürfe, und die Informationen wurden verschleiert. Ich habe nur vage Hinweise in anderen Büchern gefunden, wo das Kindermassaker als eine Massenschlachtung des Hogwartskonvois beschrieben wurde, ohne den wahren Grund weshalb. Reine Erwachsene wurden zum Mythos, und junge Hexen und Zauberer dazu ermutigt, ihren natürlichen körperlichen Verlangen zu folgen, um sie noch stärker zu schützen.

Hast du gemerkt, dass nicht nur Ron dachte, dass Reine Erwachsene ein Märchen seien? Arthur, Molly und Tonks dachten das auch. Kingsley vielleicht auch, bis er von den Schriftrollen erfahren hat. Albus wusste vom letzten Mal, dass es passiert ist, und irgendwann einmal hat der Zaubergamot seine Entscheidung darüber gefällt, aber es wurde erfolgreich zu den Legenden gebannt."

Harry sah mit angespanntem Kiefer ins Leere. Seine Stimme war hart, als er sagte: „Also wären wir dafür verantwortlich, dass Tom es herausfindet, dass die Welt es wieder herausfindet."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und gab sacht zu bedenken: „Es wurde bereits vom Ministerium erfasst, Harry. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Jeglicher Aufruhr, den es beim letzten Mal gab, ist erloschen, und er wird es wieder tun." Dies machte keinen Eindruck, also fuhr Hermine mit schärferem Tonfall vor. „Ich persönlich werde niemandem, vor Allem nicht Voldemort, erlauben zu bestimmen, wann ich Sex habe, aber wenn du losgehen und es jetzt aus dem Weg schaffen möchtest, dann nur zu."

Grüne Augen kehrten zurück zu ihren und verzogen sich plötzlich vor Lachen. „Denkst du, ich könnte diese Erklärung bei Draco benutzen?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde milder. „Besser?"

„Viel besser. Mehr Tee?"

„Mehr Tee", stimmte sie zu.

Sie stärkten sich erneut. Harry starrte auf die Tasse in seinen Händen als er sagte: „Du hast gesagt, der böse Typ hatte eine Möglichkeit, die Kinder zu testen."

Sie nickte. „Der Zauber braucht Blut von der zu testenden Person. Es gibt keine bekannte Möglichkeit ohne das Blut zu testen, was schätzungsweise ist, wie unsere Magie uns beschützt."

Er seufzte. „Also irgendwann wird jemand hinter unserem Blut her sein."

„Leider ja. Aber ich glaube ich kann einen Weg finden, sodass unser Blut ein falsches negatives Ergebnis für Jungfräulichkeit gibt. So ähnlich wie ein interner Glanz. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn niemand unser Blut bekommt, aber als letzter Ausweg könnte es funktionieren. Komplett illegal natürlich."

„Lass mich wissen, wann du es ausprobieren willst, und mein Blut gehört dir", sagte Harry grinsend.

Sie lächelte zurück. „Ich denke wir müssen uns auch Gedanken über Wahrheitstränke machen. Nicht die unbedeutenden, denn wenn wir den Imperius abschütteln können, werden die uns nicht dazu zwingen, etwas zu sagen, das wir nicht wollen, aber ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um Veritaserum. Scrimgeour und Voldemort können den Trank bestimmt beide ziemlich einfach besorgen, und wenn er uns ohne unser Wissen eingeflößt wird, dann ist die Chance groß, dass wir wichtige Informationen enthüllen, bevor wir es verhindern können."

„Aber du hast eine Lösung", sagte Harry als Einleitung, als sie eine Pause machte.

„Ich habe einen Plan. Erstmal müssen wir weiterhin unser Essen und Trinken kontrollieren, wo möglich. Es gibt ein Gegenmittel, aber es gibt keine Garantie, dass wir da rechtzeitig ran kämen." Sie brachte den Rest ihrer Worte in einem Schwall heraus. „IchschlagevorwirbaueneineToleranzauf."

Er blinzelte sie an. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten eine Toleranz aufbauen", wiederholte sie mit etwas mehr Pause zwischen den Worten.

„Für Veritaserum", sagte er ausdruckslos, und saß auf, sodass er ihr direkt ins Gesicht sah.

Sie nickte.

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber tut man das nicht, indem man immer größere Mengen über einen gewissen Zeitraum hinweg einnimmt?" Er klang als wüsste er sehr gut, dass er mit seiner Definition nicht falsch lag, aber nicht verstand, wie das stimmen könnte.

Sie nickte erneut.

Seine Augenbrauen erhoben sich in Richtung Haaransatz. „Du möchtest, dass ich freiwillig und häufig Veritaserum einnehme?"

„Ich möchte, dass du mit mir zusammen immun wirst", korrigierte sie. „Eine Toleranz aufbauen ist scheinbar etwas sehr Muggelartiges. Zauberer haben sich auf die Idee von Gegengiften konzentriert, und sie alle wissen, wie stark Veritaserum kontrolliert wird."

„Also wie würden wir welches bekommen?", fragte er.

Sie sandte ihm einen Blick.

„Du hast welches gemacht." Seine Lippe zog sich empor, und er lehnte sich wieder in die Kissen zurück. „Natürlich hast du das."

„Professor Snape hat eine Abhandlung über den langfristigen Effekt geschrieben. Ich habe sicher gestellt, dass es gefahrlos wäre", beeilte sie sich zu versichern.

Er seufzte. „Ich werde die Frage wahrscheinlich bereuen, aber erkläre es mir."

Sie klemmte ihre Beine unter sich auf die Couch und versuchte ihre Gedanken so zu ordnen, dass sie ihr Argument bestmöglich hervorbringen konnte. „Okay. Wenn eine Dose Veritaserum verabreicht wird, reagiert es mit deinem Körper und deiner Magie, verlockt dich dazu, dir gestellte Fragen zu beantworten, unterdrückt deine Hemmungen und Instinkte der Selbsterhaltung, und zwingt dich, wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten."

Sie machte eine Pause um ein verstehendes Nicken zu erhalten, und fuhr dann fort: „Wenn du eine zu geringe Dosis erhältst, kannst du den den Trank erfolgreich bekämpfen. Der magische Drang die Wahrheit zu sagen wird immer noch da sein, aber in geringerer Weise, sodass du ihm widerstehen kannst, vor Allem um Informationen zu behalten, die dir wichtig sind. In beiden Fällen, sobald der Trank zersetzt wird, musst du nicht mehr länger die Wahrheit sagen.

Wenn die Dosis, die du erhältst, zu hoch ist, und du Glück hast, dann fällst du in ein Koma, bis sich der Trank auflöst und aus deinem Körper gespült wird. Wenn du Pech hast, dann vergiftet sie dich und du wirst sterben." Harry nickte erneut mit dunklem Gesicht, und sie erinnerte sich, dass Severus ihm einmal mit Veritaserum gedroht hatte. „Bei Veritaserum gibt es Standard-Dosierungen. Es reagiert mit dir und deiner Magie, und Faktoren wie das Körpergewicht spielen für die notwendige Menge keine Rolle. Eine Dosis von drei Tropfen ist für magische Erwachsene Standard. Zwei Tropfen reichen für Kinder zwischen elf und siebzehn. Veritaserum sollte niemandem unterhalb dieses Alters verabreicht werden; ihre Magie ist meist nicht genug entwickelt, um eine Reaktion zu erzeugen, und es ist zu einfach ihnen eine Überdosis zu geben." [7]

Er sah verständlicherweise beunruhigt aus und fragte: „Aber du bist sicher, dass du uns keine Überdosen geben wirst?"

Sie nickte. „Was ich vorschlage ist, dass wir unseren Körper dazu zwingen eine höher-als-normale Dosierung zu benötigen, um effektiv zu sein; wir nehmen jeden Tag kleine Portionen des Tranks zu uns, und erhöhen die Dosis, wenn wir merken, dass wir sie ohne negative Reaktionen vertragen können. Am Ende schlucken wir das Äquivalent einer normalerweise vollen Dosierung, aber wir haben unsere Wirkschwelle langsam hoch gedrückt, und unserm Körper und unserer Magie beigebracht, selbst mit drei Tropfen des Trankes in unserem System normal zu reagieren, sodass wir noch immer lügen können."

„Das klingt, als müssten wir bei einer höheren Dosierung noch immer die Wahrheit sagen."

„Theoretisch könnte jemand die richtige Dosis für uns herausfinden, ja", gab sie zu, „aber sie müssten einsehen, dass es ein Problem gibt. _Jeder_ weiß", fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu, „dass die Dosierung für Veritaserum Standard ist, und eine Überdosierung zum Tod führen kann. Selbst in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sie herausfinden, was wir getan haben, gäbe es einen langen Zeitraum praktischen Herumprobierens um die richtige Dosis auszuarbeiten. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand das tun würde. Es wird für viele zukünftige Situationen funktionieren, nicht bloß diese."

„Und wenn es nicht so funktioniert?", wollte er wissen.

„Dann geben wir den Plan auf", versicherte sie ihm. „Aber ich denke wirklich, dass es klappen wird." Zumindest hatten ihr das ihre Arithmantikrechnungen vorhergesagt. Mit einem Blick zu ihm zuckte sie die Schultern. „Ich kann es erst selbst tun."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, und begann verschmitzt zu grinsen. „Ich denke wir sollten diesen bescheuerten Plan zusammen durchziehen, 'Mine." Er seufzte. „Wir erhöhen die Dosis nur, wenn wir abends hier sind, oder?" Seine Augen wurden fast komisch weit. „ _Nach_ dem Training mit Snape."

Sie lachte unverblümt. „Ich bin nicht lebensmüde, Harry. Auf jeden Fall danach. Und ich habe das Gegenmittel zur Hand, falls uns danach noch jemand sucht. Sobald wir die Dosierung richtig einstellen, sollte alles gut werden."

„Das sind die berühmten letzten Worte", grummelte Harry. Er machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung. „Also los. Hol die Flasche."

„Was?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Sobald wir abends hier sind. Und wo wir schon einmal dabei sind, richtig?"

„Ähm, richtig", stimmte sie zu und beeilte sich die Flasche zu holen.

Sie einigten sich darauf ihre Fragen auf das erste Schuljahr zu beschränken, um es für keinen bedrohlich zu machen, und nahmen jeweils einen Vierteltropfen ein.

Hermine stellte fest, dass sie behaupten konnte, dass Binns ihr Lieblingslehrer war, und Harry erzählte ihr, dass er Quidditch hasste und Zaubertränke liebte. Sie kicherten eine Weile darüber, und Hermine fragte sich, ob die gesenkten Hemmungen ein etwas größeres Problem als erwartet sein würden, auch in dieser freundschaftlichen Atmosphäre. Aber sie konnten lügen, und das war die Hauptsache. Sie würden abwarten müssen, ob sie morgen genauso reagierten.

Da es inzwischen ziemlich spät war, und sie sich um Sieben mit Severus treffen würden, machten sie Feierabend. Sie zogen ihre Schlafanzüge an und machten sich bettfertig, und als sie sich ein letztes Mal im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen, küsste Harry sie auf die Wange und dankte ihr für die Recherchen, die sie für ihn gemacht hatte. Sie blinzelte überrascht, aber versicherte ihm sofort, dass es kein Problem war.

Während sie zu Bett ging, dachte sie darüber nach, dass ihre Sorgen über die Hemmungen verfrüht gewesen waren. Wenn es Harry dazu brachte, ein wenig zu entspannen, dann würde es um so besser sein.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis sie einschlief, aber sie war um vier wieder wach. Sie fühlte den Drang den Wald zu besuchen, wie ein unheilbares Jucken unter ihrer Haut. Es fühlte sich sehr viel länger an als die zwei Monate, seit sie das letzte Mal unter seinem Dach gestanden war, und sie konnte nicht mehr länger warten.

* * *

[7] Ich habe keine Ahnung ob JKR beabsichtigt hat, dass man eine Toleranz gegenüber Veritaserum aufbauen kann, aber da es im canon so wenig erwähnt wird, benutze ich gerne etwas künstlerische Freiheit, genauso wie wenn es darum geht, wie lange man braucht, um solch eine Toleranz aufzubauen. Es ist schließlich ein Zaubertrank, und die magischen Regeln hier sind meine (solange sie nicht JKR gehören, naturgemäß).

 _In Kapitel Fünf betritt Hermine den Wald und Pläne werden in die Tat umgesetzt.  
_


	6. Fünf: Der erste Zug

**Kapitel Fünf: Der erste Zug**

Hermine stand auf, wusch sich, und zog Jeans, einen Pullover, warme Socken und Turnschuhe an. Ihr Zauberstab steckte in seiner Scheide an ihrem rechten Arm, von wo aus eine leichte Bewegung ihres Handgelenks ihn in ihre Hand befördern würde. Harry hatte ihr die Scheide als frühes Geburtstagsgeschenk im Sommer nach dem sechsten Schuljahr gegeben. Ihr Training war heftig gewesen, und die Scheide hatte sich als sehr nützlich erwiesen.

Sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen war sehr viel einfacher, als es gewesen war, als sie und die Jungs Erstklässler gewesen waren. Wie Albus hatte sie entdeckt, dass sie keinen Umhang brauchte, um unsichtbar zu werden. Im von Magie getränkten Hogwarts war es besonders leicht, aber sie schaffte es auch überall sonst.

Während der letzten Jahre war sie sich ihrer eigenen Magie und der anderer Leute immer bewusster geworden. Sie und Harry konnten die Anwesenheit anderer magischer Menschen spüren, egal wie stark sie waren, denn sie beide konnten die Anwesenheit der magischen Zentren fühlen.

Ihr eigenes magisches Zentrum zu spüren und so zu wissen, wie es von anderen entdeckt werden konnte, bedeutete, dass sie lernen konnte es erfolgreich zu Maskieren; dies ließ sie wie eine Muggel erscheinen und somit völlig vom Radar vieler Hexen und Zauberer verschwinden. Danach gehorchte ihre Magie ihr zauberstab- und wortlos; ohne bestimmten Zauberspruch wurde sie unsichtbar, laut- und geruchlos. [8]

Der zauberstablose Aspekt war, wie sie vermutete, der Grund, dass die meisten Menschen sich nicht effektiv Maskieren konnten, oder es zumindest erst später im Leben lernten; zauberstablose Magie war keine häufige Fähigkeit, und sie manifestierte sich fast immer in denjenigen, die mehr Kraft als durchschnittlich besaßen. Auch wenn es theoretisch möglich war, sich zu Desillusionieren, einen Verstummungs-Zauber zu wirken und einen Zauber zu entwickeln, der den eigenen Geruch entfernte, machten sich die Meisten nicht die Mühe dafür – und ohne Maskiertes Zentrum wäre es eh nicht völlig effektiv.

Maskiert war es einfach für Hermine zu einem der geheimen Ausgänge des Schlosses zu gehen. Diese schwer geschützten Ausgänge befanden sich in den Kerkern; Salazar wollte offenbar nicht, dass seine Bewegungen von den Haupttoren erfasst wurden. Mit ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten und Fawkes' Hilfe konnte sie diese Ausgänge regelmäßig benutzen, ohne dass es jemand herausfand. Keinen der Bannzauber auf den Ländereien auszulösen war vergleichsweise einfach, und dann schlich sie sich über den Rasen und in den Wald hinein.

Sie ging einige Minuten lang, bis sie sich weit innerhalb seiner Grenzen befand, und außer Sichtweite spionierender Augen. Sie deMaskierte sich selbst und musste nicht lange warten. Ein weißes Flimmern und Castina stand vor Hermine, so strahlend weiß, dass es menschlichen Augen beinahe weh tat. Die Gryffindor hatte sich angewöhnt, diese Farbe als weiß anzusehen, und die reguläre Farbe als eine Form von Grau abzutun.

 _Castina, ich habe dich vermisst._

Die Stute kam näher und schnüffelte zärtlich an dem Kinn des Mädchens. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um so viel Hals, wie sie erreichen konnte, und drückte ihr Gesicht in das wunderbar weiche Fell. Jedes Mal wenn sie es berührte, stellte sie fest, dass die Wirklichkeit ihre Erinnerungen an die seidige Beschaffenheit weit übertrafen.

 _Berit_ , erwiderte die Stute, den Namen benutzend, den sie und der Rest der Herde schon immer für Hermine verwendet hatten. _Es freut mich, dich wiederzusehen. Läufst du mit mir?_

Hermine nickte als Antwort, und trat zurück, um genügend Platz zu haben. Sobald sie sich verwandelt hatte, schoss Castina pfeilartig davon, und Hermine folgte ihr mit einem erfreuten Wiehern, wobei der Boden unter ihren vier goldenen Hufen verschwamm.

Das erste Mal, als sie sich zum Wald gerufen gefühlt hatte, war sie besorgt gewesen. Es war am Anfang des sechsten Jahres gewesen, und sie hatte noch nie etwas wie diesen Sog verspürt, dieses _Verlangen_ zum Wald zu gehen. Es hatte sich wie kein ihr bekannter Zauber angefühlt, und ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass keine Gefahr drohte, aber gerade das hatte ihr damals Sorgen bereitet; ein plötzlicher, merkwürdiger und starker Impuls in den _Verbotenen Wald_ zu gehen, war doch sicherlich nichts Gutes.

Sie hatte einige Tage lang widerstanden, bevor ihr eingefallen war, Fawkes zu befragen. Er hatte gelacht.

 _Wird auch Zeit. Geh nur, meine Liebe; dort gibt es Nichts, das du fürchten müsstest._

Mit dem Phönix auf Seiten ihres Instinkts hatte sie auf ihn gehört, und sich außer Sichtweite des freien Himmels in den Wald ziehen lassen. Die Wartezeit war lang genug gewesen, dass sie Fawkes beruhigende Worte beinahe vergessen hatte und sich fragte, ob sie nicht gerade darauf wartete, von etwas Großem und Furchteinflößendem gefressen zu werden, als all ihre Sorgen durch das Eintreffen des schönsten, majestätischsten und größten Einhorns, das sie je gesehen hatte, abgelegt wurden.

Sie hatte entdeckt, dass Castina wie Fawkes der GedankenRede mächtig war, und sie gerne mit Hermine benutzte.

 _Hallo, Kleines._ Der Ton war durchzogen von Wärme und Humor. _Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange du meinem Ruf widerstehen würdest. Es ist weise vorsichtig zu sein, aber du hast nichts von mir zu befürchten._

 _Ich weiß_ , antwortete sie, denn das tat sie, ohne jeden Zweifel, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, _woher_ sie es wusste. _Warum hast du mich gerufen?_

 _Es war Zeit für dich den Wald zu betreten. Du musst unsere Herde treffen. Komm._

Und Hermine war auf den Rücken der anmutig knienden Stute gestiegen, ohne Zögern oder einen Gedanken daran, wann sie zum Schloss zurückkehren würde. Zu der Zeit, damals im sechsten Jahr, hatte sie nur verstanden, dass die Stute wusste, dass sie eine Jungfrau war, und sie als würdig angesehen hatte, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Jetzt erkannte sie, dass Castina Hermines wahre Natur besser gekannt hatte als sie selbst, und sie ein Auge auf die Reine Erwachsene Hogwarts' behalten.

Während dieser ersten Besuche hatte Castina Hermine mehrmals versichert, dass sie nur zu glücklich war, alle Fragen zu beantworten, die die Gryffindor hatte, und Hermine hatte die Stute schließlich beim Wort genommen und nach Herzenslust Fragen gestellt.

Castina war, wie sie gelernt hatte, die Herdenstute der Einhörner, die im Verbotenen Wald lebten. Sie gehorchten ihr und wurden im Gegenzug von ihr beschützt. Sie und ihre Herde bewachten den Wald, auch wenn sie dies zu ihren eigenen Vorgaben taten und nicht zu denen der Menschen. Menschen lebten schließlich nicht in dem Wald, und auch wenn Harry und Ron argumentieren mochten, dass Acromantulas hier keinen Platz hatten, sahen die Einhörner das anders. Diese Kreaturen hatten ihr Gebiet im Wald und verließen es selten; sie und die Einhörner lebten friedlich nebeneinander, so wie es die Einhörner mit mehreren anderen Arten taten, die sich mit den Menschen weniger gut verstehen mochten.

Mit Castina als ihrer Führerin wurde Hermine den Zentauren unter sehr viel besseren Umständen als beim ersten Mal erneut vorgestellt. Da sie zwei der sensibelsten und guten – oder zumindest neutralen – Existenzen im Wald waren, und beide zumindest ein wenig pferdeartig, verstanden sich Einhörner und Zentauren relativ gut.

Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, da Zentauren dazu tendierten, kurz und bündig zu sein, aber sie waren höflich zueinander und würden sich Hilfe leisten, wenn diese gewünscht war. Hermine hatte sogar so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung von Magorian und den anderen Zentauren erhalten, die sie und Harry im fünften Jahr angegriffen hatten, als sie Umbridge zu ihnen geführt hatten; sie hatten, als sie um Hilfe bat, nicht erkannt, dass sie _Herde_ war.

Der genaue Sinn des Zentauren war ihr erst später im sechsten Jahr klar geworden, als Harrys zentrale Gruppe der DA-Mitglieder versucht hatten, Animagi zu werden. Sie hatten die Möglichkeit seit dem Sommer nach dem fünften Jahr erforscht, nachdem Ron in einem Nebensatz erwähnt hatte, wie nützlich es zum Beispiel für Neville gewesen wäre, wenn er, nachdem seine Nase gebrochen war, sich in ein Tier hätte verwandeln, und so effektiv hätte weiterkämpfen können.

Im September hatte sie Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna mitgeteilt, was sie lesen sollten, und während des Semesters, wann immer sie die Zeit finden konnten, hatten sie die Theorie studiert, die nötigen Meditationstechniken gelernt und die Sprüche geübt, bis sie die Zauberstabbewegungen und die Aussprache beherrschten.

Weihnachten war vorbei, bis sie dachte, dass sie den eigentlichen Verwandlungsprozess beginnen konnten. Ginny und Luna standen vor ihren Z.A.G.s, Ron war von der kommenden Quidditchsaison besessen, und es schien als würden sie es ewig aufschieben, wenn sie jetzt nicht anfingen.

Zu Hermines Überraschung und Verdruss hatte sie in dem Augenblick, in dem sie das erste Mal meditiert hatten, um ihre Tierform zu finden, gewusst, dass sie es nicht versuchen würde. Sie hatte gerade gelernt, auf ihre Instinkte zu hören, und so hatte sie gehorcht, auch wenn das scheinbare Versagen vor ihren Mitschülern außerordentlich ärgerlich gewesen war.

Erst später draußen im Wald mit Castina hatte sie den Zusammenhang erkannt: Sie war _Herde_. Ihre Animagusform war ein Einhorn, und die Hölle wäre ausgebrochen, hätte sie sich in Gegenwart der Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern verwandelt. Zu der Zeit hatte sie gewusst, dass die Verwandlung in magische Wesen extrem selten war, und jetzt vermutete sie, dass sie den Grund dafür kannte. Reine Erwachsene hatten scheinbar die nötige magische Energie – und vielleicht Reinheit – es zu vollbringen. Sie konnte nicht mit absoluter Gewissheit sagen, dass niemand anders es schaffen konnte, aber das wäre ihre Vermutung.

Diese Hypothese, wie sie jetzt feststellte, würde außerdem adäquat erklären, warum sie nicht die einzige war, die keinen Hinweis auf ihre Tierform erhalten hatte. Soweit sie es gesehen hatte, hatte Harry das Verfahren perfekt ausgeführt. Er war einer der magisch stärksten Menschen im Raum, aber er hatte keinen Fortschritt erzielt. Jetzt aber dachte sie, dass er blockiert gewesen war, weil er sich in einem Schwebezustand beunden hatte.

Er _könnte_ ein Reiner Erwachsener sein, aber bis er tatsächlich siebzehn wurde, war sein Status nicht definitiv. Dies legte nahe, dass nur nicht-Jungfrauen oder Reine Erwachsene in der Lage waren, Animagi zu werden, und sie nahm an, dass sowohl ihre als auch Harrys Form nichtmagisch gewesen wäre, hätten sie vor ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag Sex gehabt. Irgendwann dieses Jahr würde sie ihn überzeugen müssen, es erneut zu versuchen.

Harry war fast genauso beschämt gewesen wie sie angesichts des Versagens, ihre Pein über ungenügende akademische Leistungen so groß wie seine Qual über seine Unfähigkeit die Verwandlung zu erzielen, die sein Vater in seinem fünften Jahr geschafft hatte. Sie und Harry waren sich daraufhin näher gekommen, vereint im Unglück, oder vielleicht auch in Trübsal, während die anderen vier in ihren neuen Körpern trainierten und erforschten.

Die anderen hatten alle ihre Verwandlung trotz ihrer hektischen Stundenpläne, Freizeitaktivitäten und Sozialleben erreicht. Hermine musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, nachdem Ron schließlich erfolgreich war, um einige der Kommentare zu verhindern, die sie herauslassen wollte, als der rothaarige Idiot versuchte sie zu trösten. Er war ein guter Freund, aber seine Fähigkeit eine Art Magie zu vollführen, die sie nicht hatte, war im direkt zu Kopf gestiegen, und wegen seiner herablassenden Reaktion wollte sie ihm den Kopf abreißen.

Es hatte ein wenig geholfen – ein sehr wenig, damals – dass er der letzte war, der seine Verwandlung errungen hatte, und dass er der gleiche kläffende kleine Terrier wie sein Patronus war. Es war nicht wirklich das stolze und eindrucksvolle Tier, das er wollte, auch wenn er unauffällig war.

Nevilles Form hatte sie alle überrascht, genau wie die Tatsache, dass er die Verwandlung als erster erzielt hatte, gegen Ende Februar. Aber er musste sich weder um Quidditch noch um Z.A.G.s Sorgen machen, und dass er nach der Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung seinen eigenen Zauberstab erhalten hatte, hatte seine Fähigkeiten nur verstärkt. Die Form des Gryffindorjungens war für Heimlichkeit unbrauchbar, aber ein riesiger Braunbär zu sein, machte es ihm auf jeden Fall möglich seine Freunde zu beschützen. Es war wegen ihm, dass Luna und Ron wenig zu befürchten hatten bei den Gelegenheiten, wenn sie über die Ländereien zogen; wenige Raubtiere würden sich aus dem Wald wagen, um einen kleinen Hasen oder winzigen Terrier zu jagen, wenn diese neben einem großen, zottigen Bär entlang wanderten.

Luna hatte ihre Verwandlung Mitte März erreicht. Wie Ron hatte auch Luna die gleiche Form wie ihr Patronus, das träumerische Mädchen wandelte sich irgendwie in den energetischen Hasen; es schien eher unpassend, aber sie schien überzeugt, dass sie nun all die fantastischen Kreaturen finden würde, an die sie fest glaubte, aber die sie in menschlicher Form nie gesehen hatte. Als sie zunächst die Möglichkeit erforscht hatten, Animagi zu werden, war es ein Running Gag gewesen, dass sie alle ihre Fehler einsehen würden, wenn sie sich einen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler verwandelte.

Es überraschte niemanden, dass Ginnys Form vogelartig war. Der braune Jagdfalke war in der Schule nicht ganz so unauffällig wie eine Schleiereule, aber der Falke, der am ersten April in die Lüfte stieg, schien nicht fehl am Platze. Die anderen Animagi hatten sie versprechen lassen, dass sie ihr Fluggebiet auf die Schutzkreise um Hogwarts beschränkte, da sie wussten, wie verlockend es für sie sein würde ihre Flügel ein wenig weiter zu spreizen als das. Trotz ihres Verlangens frei zu fliegen, wusste Ginny, dass es ein untragbares Risiko wäre; sie alle waren in der Mysteriumsabteilung verletzt worden, und keiner von ihnen zweifelte daran, was der schlangengesichtige Wahnsinnige tun würde, sollte er einen von ihnen in die Finger bekommen.

Angesichts des aktuellen politischen Klimas konnten die Animagi selten lange hinausschleichen, aber ab und zu gelang es ihnen. Ansonsten verbrachten sie ihre Zeit im Raum der Wünsche. Hermines Warnungen, dass Wanderungen draußen gefährlich waren, da sie von jemandem gefangen werden könnten, der ihnen schaden wollte, oder jemanden, der sie anzeigen würde, weil sie unregistrierte Animagi waren, wurden häufig als Neid darauf abgetan, dass sie sie nicht begleiten konnte.

Sie _war_ hauptsächlich um ihre Sicherheit besorgt, auch wenn sie sich leicht scheinheilig vorkam; wann immer es ihr zu viel geworden war, wenn sie versucht war, in die Große Halle zu marschieren und sich zu verwandeln, nur um das Grinsen von Rons Gesicht zu wischen, war sie in den Wald geflohen um in ihre eigene Animagusform zu wechseln und diese zu erforschen.

Zu ihrer Verteidigung gab es allerdings sehr wenige Wesen selbst in den Tiefen des Waldes, die Einhörner ohne Provokation angreifen würden; ihre Hörner waren tödlich, und ihre Hufe konnten ebenfalls zu heftigen Waffen werden. Da Einhörner nur angriffen, wenn sie provoziert wurden, konnte Hermine so den Wald nach Herzenslust durchstreifen.

Außerdem war sie jetzt Herde, sollte sie also jemals in Schwierigkeiten gelangen, aus denen sie nicht selbst herauskam, konnte sie um Hilfe rufen, und welche Bedrohung ihr auch immer gegenüberstand, würde sich bald mehr als drei dutzend gehörnten, magischen Gegnern gegenüber sehen, die bereit waren ihr Herdenmitglied zu verteidigen. Neville, Ron, Luna und Ginny konnten kaum etwas Ähnliches behaupten.

Normalerweise wurde sie zu diesen Zeiten von Castina oder einem anderen Herdenmitglied begleitet, amüsiert darüber zu sehen, wie sie galoppierte als sei ein Rudel tollwütiger, mutierter Superwerwölfe auf ihren Fersen. Sie konnte so ihre Frustrationen abarbeiten und zum Schloss zurückkehren, wenn sie sich wieder ruhig und friedlich fühlte.

Seit sie sich unter Castinas Führung das erste Mal erfolgreich verwandelt hatte, hatte sie gelernt, dass sie sich nicht nur regelmäßig verwandeln musste, sondern auch dass Aspekte ihrer Tiergestalt in ihr menschliches Selbst überliefen. Dies geschah nicht bei nicht-magischen Verwandlungen; Minerva würde in menschlicher Gestalt niemals Mäuse jagen. So weit Hermine gelesen und von den anderen Animagi in ihrer Bekanntschaft erfahren hatte, verwandelten sich die meisten zwar ab und zu ohne wirklichen Grund um zu entspannen, aber sie fühlten sich nie, als _müssten_ sie sich wandeln.

Nach ihrer ersten Verwandlung im Februar des sechsten Jahres – und sie wollte den anderen _wirklich_ erzählen können, dass sie es als erste geschafft hatte, so kleinlich dieser Wunsch auch war – hatte sie entdeckt, dass sie, in menschlicher Form, sowohl weniger essen als auch weniger schlafen konnte, ohne schädliche Effekte.

Nur etwa vier Stunden Schlaf nachts hinterließen sie genauso funktional wie früher acht, und wenn sie stundenlang nichts aß, während sie in ihren Recherchen verloren war, so schadete es ihr nicht. Dies war eine Tatsache, die sie komplett ausnutzte, aber es bedeutete, dass sie regelmäßig in ihrer Einhornform Kräfte tanken musste. Da Hermine Castina und ihre Herde sowieso besuchen wollte, fiel ihr das nicht schwer.

Einhörner aßen nicht im eigentlichen Sinne des Wortes, sondern absorbierten Sonnen-, Mond- und Sternenlicht um sich zu ernähren; wenn sie ohne Zugriff auf eine dieser Quellen eingesperrt wurden, so starben sie letztendlich. Sie tranken Wasser, das sie zuvor mit ihren Hörner gereinigt hatten, was den Glauben der Zauberer – und einiger Muggel – hervorgerufen hatte, dass Einhornhörner vor Gift schützten; unglücklicherweise für diese Abergläubigen verflog die Fähigkeit zur Reinigung, wenn es abgeworfen wurde, was bei erwachsenen Einhörnern etwa einmal alle zehn Jahre geschah.

Während des Sommers, als Hermine weit weg war von Hogwarts und quasi im Grimmauld-Platz festgesteckt hatte, hatte sie – mit geringem Erfolg – versucht, wie eine normale Person zu essen und zu schlafen. Dies hatte ihren Drang nicht vermindert, sich regelmäßig verwandeln zu müssen und wie ein Einhorn zu speisen. Sie war nicht gewillt gewesen, zu riskieren zum Verbotenen Wald zurückzukehren, zu einer Zeit, zu der es schwierig gewesen wäre ihre Anwesenheit zu erklären. Sie konnte nicht direkt in den Verbotenen Wald apparieren, was ideal gewesen wäre, da es eine natürliche Todzone war; es war unmöglich irgendwo in dem Wald zu apparieren, Portschlüssel zu benutzen oder mit einem Besen zu fliegen. Das war einer der Gründe für den Standort des Schlosses, da dies die Schule von einem einfachen Angriff aus dieser Richtung schützte.

Leider machte dies es auch für Menschen mit unschuldigen Absichten unmöglich, dorthin zu kommen, sodass Hermine sich darauf beschränkte zu abgelegenen Orten ohne Bedeutung zu apparieren, sich als Pferd zu Maskieren, wie Castina ihr beigebracht hatte – ein Vorgang, der dem Maskieren ihres Zentrums ähnlich war, um als Mensch nicht wahrnehmbar zu sein – und sich eine Weile zu sonnen.

Es war allerdings eine große Erleichterung zurück im Wald und dem Geltungsbereich ihrer Herde zu sein. Castina nahm sie mit auf einen geschlungenen Lauf um die Ausläufer des Waldes, sodass Hermine ihre Beine wirklich ausstrecken konnte, wie sie es seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hatte tun können.

Sie genoss es tatsächlich so sehr, dass sie die Zeit völlig aus den Augen verlor, und es war nur der Stupser ihres inneren Weckers, der sie merken ließ, dass es beinahe sieben Uhr morgens war. Sie verabschiedete sich hastig von Castina, versprach bald zu kommen um den Rest der Herde zu sehen, und galoppierte so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Schloss. Sie sah nicht einmal die Bäume vorbeirauschen. Erst kurz vor dem Waldrand verwandelte sie sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt und joggte zu den Haupttoren. Durch eine geheime Tür zu gehen und durch die Haupttür zurückzukehren war eine Schludrigkeit, die sie normalerweise zu vermeiden versuchte, aber sie wollte die geheimen Türen so spät nicht verwenden.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Haupteingang gerade als die Uhr in der Halle die volle Stunde schlug.

„Sieh an, sieh an, was haben wir hier?"

Sie entließ ihren Atem langsam und lockerte den Griff, den sie um ihren Zauberstab hatte. Sie waren die einzigen beiden in Sichtweite, aber sie würde nichts riskieren angesichts der Laune, die er offensichtlich hatte.

„Professor Snape", begrüßte sie den Mann, der sie aus seiner beeindruckenden Höhe finster anblickte. „Guten Morgen."

„Wo waren Sie so früh am Morgen?", erkundigte er sich samtweich, niemals ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich war draußen laufen, Professor." Hundertprozentig wahr, wenn auch etwas irreführend.

„Vor sieben Uhr morgens an einem Sonntag", sagte er ausdruckslos.

„Ja, Sir", bestätigte sie ruhig, und bemühte sich sehr, das 'offensichtlich', das in ihrem Kopf herumflog, nicht einmal zu denken.

„Sie werden mit zu meinem Büro kommen und mir das gründlicher erklären", befahl er brüsk.

„Ja, Sir", stimmte sie zu. Hoffentlich sagte er das nur, um sie mit legitimen Grund in die Kerker zu bringen, aber sie fürchtete, dass das nicht der Fall war.

Sie gingen hinab in die Kerker und direkt zu Severus' Büro.

„Setzen."

Sie setzte sich.

„Schick diesen verdammten Elf, um Mister Potter über unseren Aufenthaltsort zu informieren."

Hermine tat es.

„Erklär mir, wo du warst."

Das Gespräch geriet ins Stocken.

Severus hatte den taktischen Fehler gemacht, sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen und einen sehr Snape'schen Ausdruck anzunehmen, der zu seinen verboten verschränkten Armen und dem schwarzgekleideten Brustkorb passte. Es hätte eine sehr kleine Möglichkeit gegeben, dass sie Severus zumindest eine bearbeitete Version ihrer Taten gegeben hätte; Professor Snape hingegen hatte nicht die geringste Chance, sie einzuschüchtern es zu sagen. Als der finstere Blick drohte, einer Supernova zu gleichen, sprach sie.

„Ich war draußen laufen, Professor, wie ich denke, dass ich erwähnt habe." Ihr Tonfall war beinahe unterwürfig, aber sie wusste, dass er wusste, dass sie es als das genaue Gegenteil meinte.

„Und wo _genau_ warst du laufen, Miss Granger?"

„Auf den Ländereien Hogwarts', Sir." Zumindest für einen kleinen Teil der Zeit.

„Aus welchem Grund?"

„Es ist gut für die Gesundheit, Sir."

Sie hörte den lauten Ausstoß von Luft durch seine Nase, und dachte nicht, dass ihre vorsichtigen Antworten ihm sehr gefielen.

„Hermine, was ist es, das du mir nicht erzählst?" Dies wurde in sehr viel vernünftigerem Ton gefragt.

Sie gab ihm Pluspunkte für seine Bemühungen, aber sie war nicht willens es zu riskieren.

„Mehr Dinge, als in allen Sonntagen des nächsten Monats erzählt werden könnten, Severus", erwiderte sie sanft. „Die Schulsprecherin darf zu jeder Zeit überall auf den Hogwarts-Gründen sein."

„In angemessenem Rahmen", korrigierte er streng. „Du solltest besser wissen als zu unklugen Stunden alleine draußen zu sein."

„Ich war nicht in übermäßiger Gefahr, ich versichere es dir."

„Die Einschätzung einer Gryffindor von Gefahr beruhigt mich nicht im Geringsten", erwiderte er gereizt. „Ich könnte zum Schulleiter gehen."

„Und ich könnte dich nicht davon abhalten", stimmte sie zu. Genauso wenig wie einer der beiden sie abhalten konnte, und sie vertraute darauf es nicht sagen zu müssen.

„Ich möchte dich nicht noch einmal um diese Uhrzeit im Freien erwischen."

Das war ermutigend uneindeutig.

„Verstanden, Sir." Sie versuchte angemessen gezüchtigt auszusehen.

Er stand auf, seine dunklen Augen machten deutlich, dass er dies nicht vergessen würde. „Komm. Wir haben eine Trainingsstunde, für die du spät dran bist."

Sie folgte ihm und fragte sich amüsiert, wie sie sie zu spät zu einem Treffen kommen konnte, dem sie beide beiwohnen sollten.

* * *

Sie und Harry führten ihren außerplanmäßigen Gebrauch von Veritaserum weiter fort. Sie hatten versucht nach nur drei Tagen einen halben Tropfen mehr zu nehmen, aber das hatte zu dem unbeabsichtigten Geständnis von Harry geführt, wie sehr er sie zu Beginn des ersten Jahres nicht hatte leiden können. Sein betroffener Gesichtsausdruck machte klar, dass dies die Wahrheit war, und genauso klar, dass er es nicht hatte zugeben wollen.

Sie waren noch weit unter der Erwachsenendosierung, aber die entspannte Atmosphäre zwischen Freunden ergab eine sehr andere Umgebung als ein Verhör, und das Veritaserum entspannte sie nur weiter.

Harry war entsetzt gewesen.

„Es tut mir so leid – das wollte ich nicht sagen!", erklärte er, zu laut, und panisch.

„Es ist okay", sagte sie sanft, froh, dass sie noch immer lügen konnte, denn es hatte sie tatsächlich etwas getroffen. „Ich bin etwas stark aufgetreten, und es war vor sehr langer Zeit."

Er schüttelte abwehrend seinen Kopf. „Du wurdest mit sehr weniger Vorbereitung in eine magische Umgebung geworfen. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du dich beweisen wolltest."

„Du wurdest es auch", stellte sie fest.

Er winkte es beiseite. „Ich wurde sofort akzeptiert, unabhängig von meiner Erziehung."

„Dann wurde Dean es auch."

„Aber er hatte nicht Lavender und Parvati als Zimmernachbarn." Hermine war nicht sicher, was das damit zu tun hatte, aber Harry fuhr direkt fort. „Er hat sich sofort mit Seamus angefreundet und hat sich so mit der magischen Welt verbunden, genau wie ich und Ron. Du warst von deinen Zimmergenossinnen isoliert, und der Rest von uns hat dich auch ausgeschlossen. Du musstest dich mit den Mitteln anpassen, die dir offen geblieben sind."

Er war sehr ernst, und sie lächelte.

„Außerdem", fuhr er fort, „siehst du nicht Dean an der Spitze jeder Klasse, oder? Du hast alles so gemacht, dass du dich hervortun konntest."

„Danke, Harry", sagte sie aufrichtig.

Er strahlte sie an. „Und du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder? Du bis meine beste Freundin."

Okay, sie würde ihren Dosierungs-Zeitplan _auf jeden Fall_ anpassen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie seine Liebe für irgendjemanden erklären gehört. Sie würde seine Zahlen verwenden um sicherzustellen, dass sie einen Maßstab fand, der für sie beide passte.

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete sie, weil er hierin Ehrlichkeit verdiente.

Sie umarmten sich, und er grinste sie trottelig an, sodass sie ihn zu Bett schickte.

Harrys Reaktion zeigte ihr, dass sie sicher stellen mussten, dass sie reagieren könnten, als _wären_ sie unter dem Einfluss des Trankes, sollten sie jemals von feindlichen Kräften befragt werden. Deshalb verbrachten sie abwechseln einen Abend unter einer vollen Dosis und übten danach, ausdruckslos zu sprechen, ohne eine Spur von Verlegenheit, egal welche Frage gestellt wurde, und sich direkt an denjenigen zu wenden, der sie befragte.

Sie brauchte ein paar Tage mehr, um die neue Dosis auszuarbeiten, aber schließlich berechnete sie, dass sie gegenteilige Reaktionen verhinderten, wenn sie alle acht Stunden, beginnend um acht Uhr morgens, eine Portion einnahmen, die selbe Dosierung für fünf Tage beibehielten, und sie dann um jeweils einen Vierteltropfen erhöhten. Diese Erhöhung würde immer um Mitternacht durchgeführt werden, wenn sie beide zurück in ihren Räumen waren, und wahrscheinlich nicht gestört wurden, sollte einer von ihnen eine unpassende Reaktion zeigen.

Dies führte zu einem sehr viel glatterem Übergang um Mitternacht am Vierzehnten, als sie einen halben Tropfen einnahmen; Harry konnte ihr versichern, dass Quirrel sein liebster Verteidigungslehrer war und er sich wünschte, dass der Mann sie jedes Jahr hätte unterrichten können. Sie konnten beide noch mit Leichtigkeit lügen und sich normal verhalten, auch wenn Hermine feststellte, dass Harry weiterhin mehr körperliche Zuneigung zeigte, was sie endlos erfreute. Wenn sie die Effekte seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys nur um ein bisschen abschwächen konnte, dann würde sie das mit Freuden tun.

Ein paar Stunden später, nachdem sie Harry ins Bett geschickt, und selbst ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte, war sie endlich in der Lage zum Wald herauszukommen, um ihre ganze Herde zu sehen. Sie hatte kaum den Wald erreicht, da Castina sie mit großem Amüsement darüber informierte, dass Isaura so aufgeregt war Hermine zu sehen, dass sie keinen Augenblick länger warten konnte, und die Erlaubnis erhalten hatte, Hermine auf halbem Weg zum Tal der Einhörner zu treffen.

Hermine wusste, dass die anderen Einhörner ihr jüngstes Mitglied gut im Auge behalten würden, und als Hermine sich tiefer in den Wald bewegte, dachte sie an das erste Mal, dass sie das junge Einhorn getroffen hatte.

In den frühen Tagen, als sie die Herde getroffen hatte, aber noch nicht ihre Animagusform erreichte, war es fast immer Castina, die kam um sie zu lehren und zu führen. Hermine war aber in der Lage, mit der gesamten Herde zu kommunizieren; sie fand es nicht schwierig, GedankenRede von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu verwenden, aber es brauchte normalerweise eine starke Vertrautheit um sie über größere Entfernungen anzuwenden.

Sie war deshalb ziemlich überrascht, als sie mitten in der Nacht gegen Ende November des sechsten Jahres aus dem Schloss eilte, um einem Hilferuf eines Verstandes zu folgen, den sie nicht sofort erkannte. Es war auf jeden Fall _Herde, und der überwältigende Eindruck, den sie erhielt, war der von einer Panik zu groß für wirkliche Worte. Die Gryffindor war ohne weiteren Gedanken in Aktion getreten und ließ sich von ihren gesteigerten Sinnen leiten._

In einem Teil des Waldes, in dem sie nie zuvor gewesen war, fand sie ein winziges Fohlen, das von einer Teufelsschlinge stranguliert wurde, so sehr bedeckt von verflochtenen Strängen, dass Hermine kaum das Gold ihres Fells oder ihrer Hufe ausmachen konnte. Einhörnern wuchsen keine Hörner, bis sie nicht mindestens vier waren, und dieses Kleine war noch keine zwei, also hatte sie keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verteidigen. Wie sie sich so weit von der Herde entfernt hatte, dessen Mitglieder ihre Jungen unablässig beschützten, wusste Hermine nicht.

 _Bleib ruhig, Kleines_ , wies Hermine sie an. _Ich hole dich da raus._

Das Fohlen zappelte weiter umher, sodass sich die Fesseln nur enger zogen.

 _Hey!_ , rief Hermine laut aus, sodass sie erschreckt wurde und ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. _Sieh mich an. Beweg dich nicht, und ich werde dich retten._

Goldene Augen, die angstvolles Weiß um ihre Ränder zeigten, richteten sich auf Hermines braune, und der verzweifelte Körper wurde endlich still, sodass Hermine zielen konnte, ohne zu riskieren, das Einhorn noch weiter zu verletzen.

Ihre Tragbaren Flammen waren genauso effektiv gegen diese Teufelsschlinge wie gegen die, die den Stein der Weisen bewacht hatte, und Hermine war flüchtig befriedigt, dass sie nicht einmal kurz an Holz oder Streichhölzer gedacht hatte, als sie diesmal nach einer Lösung suchte.

Dann war das kleine Vierbein in Hermines Armen, zitternd wie Espenlaub, und die Gryffindor hielt sie fest und versicherte ihr, dass alles gut werden würde. Es befanden sich Striemen auf ihrem kleinen Körper, die Spuren von Silber ausströmen ließen, wo sie sich so sehr gegen den Halt der Reben gewehrt hatte, dass sie ihr in die Haut geschnitten hatten. Hermine streichelte die unbeschädigten Bereiche von Gold, die sie sehen konnte.

Es war vielleicht dreißig Sekunden später, dass etwas Großes durch das nahe Unterholz brach, und Hermine zog alarmiert ihren Zauberstab, nicht völlig sicher, dass sie sie sich gegen ein großes Raubtier wehren konnte, wenn sie ein verletztes Baby-Einhorn in ihren Armen hielt.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war das, was einen Augenblick später aus den Büschen auftauchte, ein Einhorn. Sie hatte niemals ein so lautes gehört, da sie normalerweise sehr leichtfüßig waren, und das Laubwerk um sie herum selten störten oder auch nur eine Spur hinterließen, dass sie irgendwo gewesen waren, sodass sie beinahe unmöglich zu verfolgen waren. Sie hatte auch noch _niemals_ eines so aufgebracht gesehen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie erkannte, dass es Castina war, die vor ihr stand, und sie hätte schwören können, dass das Einhorn mindestens doppelt so groß wie sonst war und verdammt _beängstigend_ aussah.

Die GedankenRede zwischen Castina und Isaura war zu rasant, als dass Hermine hätte folgen können, verschwommene Bilder, deren Sinn sie nicht erkennen konnte. Auf einmal änderte sich Castinas ganzes Gebaren, und nur seine Abwesenheit ließ Hermine erkennen, dass sie sich im Angriffsmodus befunden hatte. Als sie an sich heruntersah, fiel ihr verspätet auf, wie es für die Stute hatte aussehen müssen, als sie Hermine gefunden hatte, die das Fohlen in den Armen hielt und von silbernem Blut bedeckt war.

 _Meine Entschuldigung_ , sagte Castina formell, ohne zu versuchen zu bestreiten, was geschehen war.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. _Die ist nicht nötig. Es war nicht der beste erste Eindruck, aber du hast die die Erklärung dieser Kleinen angehört._ Hermine strich ihre Finger durch die silbrige Mähne und erhielt im Gegenzug einen liebevollen Kopfstoß.

 _Du hast ihr Leben gerettet._

 _Wie du es getan hättest, wenn ich Hilfe gebraucht hätte_ , erwiderte Hermine.

 _Die Schuld steht._

Dies wurde mit Endgültigkeit gesagt, und die Gryffindor wusste besser als zu widersprechen, also wechselte sie stattdessen leicht das Thema.

 _Ich nehme an, du warst weit weg, als sie um Hilfe rief?_

 _Nahe den östlichen Grenzen des Waldes, ja, mit dem Großteil der Herde. Wir haben Dementoren vertrieben, die sich den Wald als Heimat zu eigen machen wollten. Isaura sollte bei denen bleiben, die im Tal zurück geblieben sind._ In ihrer Stimme war tiefe Zuneigung und Verärgerung zu hören. _Aber sie hat sich davon gestohlen. Und ihre Lektion gelernt, will ich hoffen?_

Isaura zog eine Grimasse, sowohl körperlich als auch mental, aber stellte sicher, sich angebracht gezüchtigt anzuhören. _Ja, Mami._

Ah. Hermine wusste, dass Castina ihre Herde mit ihrem Leben beschützte, aber verstand, warum es in diesem Fall besonders persönlich war.

 _Ich hoffe, du weißt jetzt, was eine Teufelsschlinge ist, und dass du nicht mit ihre spielen solltest_ , fügte Hermine hinzu.

Dieser Kopfstoß war eher genervt. _Ja, Berit._

 _Du darfst nicht alleine im Wald herum wandern, egal weshalb_ , wies ihre Mutter sie streng an.

 _Ich hab's verstanden!_ , beharrte Isaura. _Mir tut es sehr, sehr leid, und es war sehr, sehr unheimlich, und ich werde mich besser benehmen, versprochen._

Die Stute wurde milder und wieherte leise, während sie ihren Kopf gegen den des Fohlens strich. Sie stellten sicher, dass Isaura auf ihren eigenen vier Füßen stehen konnte, und Hermine sah, dass die Verletzungen bereits zu verschwinden begannen, die überlegenen Heilkräfte der Einhörner arbeiteten bereits.

 _Du solltest du besser waschen, Berit_ , riet Castina sanft.

Richtig. Es würde schwer werden, den anderen im Schloss zu erklären, warum sie von Einhornblut bedeckt war, und es wäre _wirklich_ bedauerlich, sollte sie aus Versehen etwas davon verschlucken. Sie wirkte den stärksten _Ratzeputz_ , den sie konnte, und war zutiefst erleichtert, die ganze silbrige Flüssigkeit verschwinden zu sehen.

Eine Woche später hatte Castina formell Hermines Anwesenheit im Wald verlangt, und Hermine lernte eine weitere Tatsache, die in keinem ihr bekannten Buch verzeichnet war: Nur mit Gewalt genommenes Einhornblut war verflucht. Einhörner konnten ihr Blut freiwillig geben, auch wenn sie dies nur _extrem_ selten taten, und diese Substanz gab das Geschenk des Lebens ohne jegliche Nachteile.

Seit dem Tag trug Hermine eine unsichtbare und magisch verkleinerte Phiole an einer Kette um ihren Hals, und wartete auf einen Notfall, der den Einsatz eines solchen Schatzes erforderte.

Als sie ihre Animagusverwandlung vollbracht hatte, hatte Castina Hermine gewarnt, dass ihr Blut, selbst in Einhornform, nicht ganz wie ihres wirken würde. In ihren Adern, vor allem wenn sie verwandelt war, unterstützte es ihre eigene beschleunigte Heilung. Verschüttet allerdings behielt es zwar seine silberne Farbe, hatte aber nicht mehr Kraft als auch aus ihrem menschlichen Blut gezogen werden konnte. Sie konnte daher als Blutquelle für weder Severus noch Voldemort dienen, und auch wenn sie sich wünschte, es Ersterem anbieten zu können, war sie doch hocherfreut darüber, dass es keine Gefahr gab, dass Letzterer ihr es gewaltsam nehmen konnte.

Isaura erschien nun höchstpersönlich vor ihr, ihr Fell inzwischen so weiß wie das ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte noch nicht die Ruhe gelernt, die mit dem Alter der anderen Herdenmitglieder kam, und sie tollte um Hermine herum, während ihre goldenen Hufe hell leuchteten.

Sie wollte Hermine all die Dinge berichten, die sie erlebt und gesehen hatte, seit die zwei sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren, und Hermine hörte gebannt zu, als sie tiefer in den Wald liefen, bis sich am Tal der Einhörner ankamen. Hier hielten sich die Einhörner meistens auf.

Das Tal war weit außerhalb der Grenzen von Hogwarts, welches nur einen kleinen Teil des Waldes enthielt. Auch wenn einige Einhörner immer nahe des westlichen Randes des Waldes waren, um ein Auge auf das Schloss zu behalten, so zogen sie sich wann immer möglich auf ihr eigenes Land zurück. Sie standen in keinster Weise unter dem Einfluss des Schulleiters; abhängig vom Anführer der Herde und dem Schulleiter zu einer gegeben Zeit gab es mehr oder weniger Interaktion zwischen diesen magischen Wesen und den Zauberern, die im Schloss lebten.

Die Baumbesiedlung innerhalb des Tals war spärlich, was den Einhörnern einen klaren Blick auf den Himmel gewährte, und ein kristallklarer Bach strömte durch das Gras, um sie mit Wasser zu versorgen. Wie die Zentauren sahen die Einhörner das Verstreichen der Zeit nicht wie die Menschen, und sie konnten die Zeit leicht damit verbringen, die Schönheit um sie herum zu betrachten, mit leisen mentalen Gesprächen – da ihre ganze lange Geschichte mündlich weitergegeben wurde – oder in der Bewegung durch den Wald, den sie liebten.

Hermine begrüßte jeden freudig, sah mit Castina zusammen nachsichtig zu, wie Isaura zu ihrem Vater, Ashwin, galoppierte, um ihm alles von ihrem Treffen mit Hermine zu erzählen, als wüsste er nicht ganz genau, was sie in den wenigen Minuten ihrer Abwesenheit unternommen hatte.

Dies gab Hermine die Möglichkeit, Castina richtig zu begrüßen und herumzugehen, um mit einigen der anderen Einhörner zu reden, bevor Isaura zurück war und mit ihr spielen wollte. Da Hermine mit Abstand das nächstjüngste Herdenmitglied war, befand sie sich bald in einem sehr albernen Versteckspiel der Einhörner, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, mehrere geistige Gespräche zu führen.

Es brachte alle Einhörner zu nachsichtigen mentalen Lächeln, und als Hermine wieder auf dem Weg zum Schloss war, fühlte sie sich entspannt und ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Leben.

Sie war um kurz nach Sechs mit ihren Schulbüchern im Gemeinschaftsraum, und Harry kam gegen viertel nach Sieben in seinem roten Pyjama mit goldenen Schnatzen hervor. Letzte Nacht war das neunte oder zehnte Mal gewesen, dass sie seinen Schweigezauber gelöst hatte, die er errichtet hatte, als er zu Bett ging.

„Schläfst du nie?", verlangte er zu wissen, als er sich auf die Lehne der Couch setzte.

„Natürlich tue ich das", sagte sie, noch immer auf das Pergament blickend, während sie versuchte ihren Satz zu beenden, den sie über die Probleme verfasste, die ungenaue Bezeichnungen in fortgeschrittener Zauberkunst hervorriefen.

„Treibst du dich dann draußen vor meinem Zimmer herum und wartest nur darauf, dass ich einschlafe?", fragte er mit einer Mischung als Belustigung und Gereiztheit.

Sie sah lachend auf, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schlafe einfach nicht so viel wie du, sodass ich häufig später wach und früher auf bin. Ich habe eine Menge Hausaufgaben, weißt du."

„Und wirst du meine Zauber das ganze Jahr lang deaktivieren?"

„Du könntest damit aufhören, sie zu errichten", schlug sie vor, als wäre es ein völlig neues und unbekanntes Konzept.

Er verengte seine Augen. „Oder ich könnte herausfinden, wie man Schutzkreise mit Namensrunen erschafft, und dich fern halten."

„Und dann könnte ich herausfinden, wie ich das umgehe." Das wäre tatsächlich eine interessante Herausforderung.

„Warum machst du das so schwer?", fragte er aufgewühlt, und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, als seine gewöhnliche nervöse Geste.

„Weil du es so schwer machst", antwortete sie sanft. „Weil ich wissen will, wenn du leidest. Weil es mich _niemals_ stören wird, wenn ich aufwache, weil dein Schlaf nachts unterbrochen wird."

„Niemals?", er hielt sich daran fest. „Was wenn es dich Nacht vor deinen Verwandlungs- und Zaubertränke-U.T.Z.s ist?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und erklärte mit voller Überzeugung: „Nicht einmal dann."

Er stieß einen kurzen Atem aus und sagte dann, fast zu leise um es zu hören: „Es ist nicht... nicht immer Voldemort. Manchmal sind es nur Albträume."

Sie machte einen leises, tadelndes Geräusch mit ihrer Zunge. „Oh Harry, sie sind nicht _nur_ Albträume. Das ist die einzige nächtliche Störung, die die meisten Leute haben, und sie müssen da nicht alleine durch: und du auch nicht."

Er sah immer noch zweifelnd aus.

Sie machte weiter. „Also willst du, dass ich Schweigezauber wirke, für den Fall, dass ich Albträume habe? Sodass, wenn ich schreiend aufwache und stundenlang nicht einschlafen kann, weil ich zu viel Angst habe um die Augen zu schließen, du nicht von mir gestört wirst?"

Die Verwandlung war augenblicklich, ein Licht gerechter Empörung in seinen Augen. „Natürlich nicht! 'Mine, du wirst nichts Dergleichen tun – es ist keine Last, wenn es dir nicht gut geht."

Sie starrte ihn an, bis der Knut gefallen war. Er errötete.

„Okay, das habe ich mir selbst zu verdanken. Also du … du hast keine Albträume?"

„Diese speziellen hatte ich im Sommer nach dem fünften Jahr", gab sie mit einigem Widerwillen zu, und lenkte schließlich achselzuckend ein. „Hauptsächlich in dem ersten Monat, als ich viel allein war. Ich habe Schweigezauber errichtet und nicht viel Schlaf bekommen."

Da das noch vor ihrer ersten Animagusverwandlung gewesen war, hatte sie noch das reguläre menschliche Schlafkontingent benötigt. Fawkes hatte ihr manchmal helfen können, indem er sie aus der Ferne beruhigt hatte, oder einfach in ihrem Kopf saß, sodass sie sich nicht so einsam fühlte, aber der Großteil dieser Zeit war trotzdem erbärmlich gewesen.

Harrys Bestürzung war deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Du hättest da nicht alleine durch müssen sollen."

„Und du auch nicht", sagte sie, um ihren Punkt zu verdeutlichen.

Er hatte schreckliche Doppelstandards, was das anbelangte, das er still ertragen konnte, aber seine Freunde nicht sollten, aber es gelang ihm meist gut sie zu korrigieren, wenn sie ihm so vor die Augen geführt wurden.

„Aber du wirst einen Zauber errichten, wenn es dich jemals stören sollte?", fragte er besorgt.

Es überraschte sie nicht, dass dieses Detail sein wahres Problem war. Sie fragte sich, ob Severus ihr ein nicht nachweisbares Gift leihen würde, um sich um die Dursleys zu kümmern. Kein Kind sollte sich jemals so fühlen als sei es wertlos und eine Plage, und diese Fälle von Harrys geringem Selbstwertgefühl brachten ihr Blut zum Kochen.

Es gab keinen Fall, in dem er sie jemals stören würde, aber sie versicherte ihm trotzdem: „Natürlich."

„Und auch keine Schweigezauber auf deinem Raum", fügte er hinzu.

„Einverstanden."

Er lächelte plötzlich mit offensichtlicher Dankbarkeit. Sie wünschte sich, dass ehrliche Freude eine Emotion war, die sie häufiger auf seinem Gesicht sah.

„Denkst du, es ist Frühstückszeit?"

Da ein _Tempus_ -Zauber es ihm mitgeteilt hätte, verstand sie dies als seine Art zu sagen: 'Danke, aber ich bin verlegen und könnten wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln'. Seine Einwilligung so früh im Jahr hatte sie beeindruckt, da sie Visionen davon gehabt hatte, dieses Spiel bis Weihnachten zu spielen, und so ließ sie ihn vom Haken.

„Bestimmt."

* * *

Am Dienstag wollte Albus einen Bericht über ihre Suche nach den Reinen Erwachsenen hören, und Hermine, Harry und Ron fanden sich mit Tassen voll Tee in seinem Büro wieder, in welchem Harry und Hermine die allgegenwärtigen Beruhigungstränke neutralisiert hatten.

„Ganz im Ernst, Sir", sagte Hermine, „sind wir seit kaum zwei Wochen in der Schule, und in der ersten Woche habe ich so gut wie nichts außerhalb des Unterrichts wahr genommen. Wir tun unser Bestes, aber es ist ein bisschen früh zu verlangen, dass wir die Sexleben unserer Stufenkollegen kennen."

Albus strahlend blaue Augen waren abwägend. „Ihr versteht den Ernst der Lage, will ich hoffen?"

„Natürlich tut sie das. Wir alle tun es, Sir", antwortete Harry rasch für sie. „Aber wenn wir so klingen, als reiten wir die ganze Zeit darauf herum, so früh und so eindringlich, dann merken sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Ihr könntet euch nach ihren Sommerbeschäftigungen erkundigen", schlug der Schulleiter mild vor.

„Haben wir", sagte Ron mit rollenden Augen. „Wenn ich noch eine Geschichte über die Drillinge hören muss, die Seamus angeblich in Liverpool abgeschleppt hat, dann werfe ich mich vom Astronomieturm."

„Die Leute, die diese Informationen am ehesten rausrücken, sind diejenigen, von denen wir es am wenigsten brauchen", erklärte Hermine. „Wir wissen alles über Seamus und Lavender und Parvati und Dean, und sie sind nicht diejenigen, die wir suchen."

„Ich sehe, dass du Mr. Longbottom nicht erwähnst", bemerkte Albus.

„Wir untersuchen ihn", antwortete Hermine kühl. „Nicht jeder mag es, seine Bettgeschichten an die große Glocke zu hängen."

Albus steckte ihre Züchtigung ohne Mühe weg. „Gibt es andere, die ihr von der Liste der möglichen Kandidaten streichen könnt?"

„Mit relativ hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit: Padma und Jacob. Terry und Justin. Und es gibt ein glaubwürdiges Gerücht über Ernie und Susan."

Sie war tatsächlich sicher, was Terry und Justin betraf, aber das zu sagen würde eine Vertrauensschülerrunde im letzten Februar ans Tageslicht zerren, die sie lieber vergessen würde. Ernsthaft, wenn jemand im Vertrauensschülerbad Sex hatte, dann sollten sie auch sicher stellen, dass sie die Tür abgeschlossen hatten, und Schutz- und Stillezauber errichtet hatten.

„Wir haben nicht wirklich herausgefunden, wie wir die Reihen der Slytherins, ähm, infiltrieren können", zeigte Ron mit Unbehagen auf.

„Wir werden weiter nachforschen", versprach Harry. „Aber wir können nicht zu stark drängen."

Außer wenn er das Veritaserum selbst anwenden wollte, hatte Albus keine Wahl als das zu akzeptieren, und er ließ sie gehen, nachdem er sie mahnte, weiterhin ihr bestes zu geben.

* * *

Am Montag, dem neunundzwanzigsten September, lernten sie ohne die Spur jeden Zweifels, dass sie nicht die Einzigen waren, die versuchten Antworten zu bekommen. Hermine und Harry wussten von ihren mit der Karte verbundenen Armbändern, dass Scrimgeour in der Nacht zuvor Albus besucht hatte, aber es war erst, als sie sich an dem Morgen zum Frühstück hinsetzten, dass sie wussten warum, und verstanden dass der Leiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung klugerweise bis zur letzten Minute gewartet hatte, um sicher zu stellen, dass Albus nichts dagegen tun konnte. Quer über der ersten Seite des _Propheten_ standen die alarmierenden Nachrichten:

 ** _Ministerium Enthüllt Plan, Kinder zu Vergiften!_**

 _Von der Sonderkorrespondentin Rita Kimmkorn_

 _In einer offiziellen Pressemitteilung hat heute Rufus Scrimgeour, Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung die Details eines abscheulichen Komplotts von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem aufgedeckt. Nicht befriedigt mit dem Terror seiner nächtlichen Angriffe auf unschuldige Magier und Muggel in ihren Häusern, ist er so weit gegangen, die Zukunft unserer Gesellschaft zu bedrohen: er hat unsere Kinder angegriffen./_

Ron, der über Hermines Schulter mitlas, fragte abfällig: „Und das unterscheidet sich von den letzten Jahren wie?"

„Ich bin ein Sonderfall", sagte Harry zynisch.

 _Schnell handelnde Ministeriumsmitarbeiter waren maßgeblich daran beteiligt, große Mengen an Kürbissaft zu entdecken und beschlagnahmen, der während der Reise auf dem Hogwartsexpress am ersten September hätte serviert werden sollen. Er war mit einem nicht genannten Gift versetzt, das sowohl langsam wirkend als auch tödlich war._

„Und wenn sie den Kürbissaft nicht mit „Für Unterstützer des Lichts" etikettiert haben, war das außerordentlich dämlich", bemerkte Ron.

„Hmm", stimmte Hermine zu. „Er hätte die Nachricht wahrscheinlich an alle Slytherins leiten können ihn nicht zu trinken, aber die Reinblüter in Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hätten Probleme gehabt. Erstaunlich, dass wir diese wundersame Rettung nicht mitbekommen haben."

Harry lachte unverblümt. „Ja, erstaunlich."

 _Auch wenn sich die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ziemlich sicher sind, dass keine mögliche Verunreinigung ihre Kinder erreicht hat, verstehen sie den Drang von Eltern sicherzustellen, dass ihr Sprösslinge sicher und unverletzt sind, gerade in diesen schwierigen Zeiten. Das Ministerium hat deswegen großzügigerweise angeboten eine Untersuchung für alle derzeitigen Hogwartskinder zu finanzieren. Der unkomplizierte und schmerzlose Test wird schnell sicher stellen, dass Ihre Kinder in perfekter Gesundheit verbleiben._

 _Für Details über die Tests, blättern Sie auf Seite 7._

 _Für Details darüber, was das Ministerium sonst gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen unternimmt, blättern Sie auf Seite 11._

 _Für Details, wie Sie sich und ihre Familie schützen können, blättern Sie auf Seite 13._

 _Für Details über den Leiter der M.S.V., Scrimgeour, und seine Karriere, blättern Sie auf Seite 15._

Ein kurzer Blick auf Seite Sieben verriet Hermine und Harry genau das, was sie erwarteten: alles, was von den Hogwarts-Schülern für den Test benötigt wurde, war eine kleine Phiole voller Blut.

* * *

[8] Ich weiß, dass ich nicht die erste bin, die die Idee hatte, dass man sich vor anderen Zauberern verbergen kann, indem man sein Zentrum versteckt, aber ich habe Maskieren bewusst als Begriff in dieser Geschichte gewählt; groß geschrieben bedeutet es das Blockieren des magischen Zentrums, während das klein geschriebene maskieren die normale Definition besitzt. Es lässt sich hoffentlich so einfach erkennen, ob Hermine ihr Gesicht bedeckt oder ihr Zentrum versteckt.

 _In Kapitel Sechs reagieren Hermine und Harry auf ziemlich offensichtliche Manipulationen._


	7. Sechs: Die Antwort

**Kapitel Sechs: Die Antwort**

Es war offensichtlich, dass andere Schüler die Zeitung bekommen und gelesen hatten, da es einen deutlichen Lärmanstieg in der Halle gab, sowohl des Raschelns der vielen Bögen Papier, als der _Prophet_ herum gegeben wurde, als auch der menschlichen Stimmen, als die Schüler diesen neusten Versuch Voldemorts besprachen, ihnen zu schaden.

Die jüngeren Schüler, die den Kürbissaft im Zug getrunken hatten, sahen ein bisschen grün um die Nase aus, als sie sich Sorgen machten, dass das Ministerium vielleicht übertrieben hatte in der Behauptung, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, dass sie dem Gift ausgesetzt gewesen waren.

Hermine versuchte ihre Augen nicht zu verdrehen, während sie zusah, wie Scrimgeours Plan aufging. Er hatte schließlich behauptet, dass das Gift _langsam wirkte_ , und sie wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sich Schüler bis zum Ende des Tages überzeugt hatten, dass sie mysteriöse Symptome aufwiesen. Sie würden sich nur zu gern untersuchen lassen.

Ihr und Harrys Blick trafen sich kurz, und sie wusste, dass er genauso froh wie sie war, dass sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, die Details für den Glanz für ihr Blut so wie früh wie möglich auszuarbeiten. Sie hatte Arithmantik und einige praktische Versuche verwendet um zu berechnen, was sich in ihrer Blutchemie und Magie änderte, um zu zeigen, dass sie keine Jungfrauen waren, und dann hatte sie einen Zauber erfunden, um den Effekt nachzuahmen. Sie hatte es für sich und Harry personalisieren müssen, es dann für sie beide gewirkt und es an ihre Namensrune gebunden, sodass niemand außer ihr es einfach beheben konnte. Es war ein schwacher Glanz, der keine sichtbaren Änderungen machte und nur etwas veränderte, dem die meisten Menschen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten; es war subtil genug, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass es entdeckt würde, die geringfügige Magie mischte sich mit der natürlichen Magie im Blut magischer Menschen.

Die beiden hatten ihr Blut mit dem illegalen Zauber getestet und waren als Nicht-Jungfrauen erschienen, also schien es so zu wirken, wie es sollte, und deutete an, dass sie abgesichert sein würden, sollten sie heute überprüft werden. Sie waren allerdings Gryffindors, und konnten genauso sturköpfig sein, wie die landläufige Meinung sie ausmachte; keiner von ihnen hatte die geringste Absicht ihr Blut dem Ministerium _freiwillig_ zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Fünf Stunden später wurde ihre Klasse aus Zauberkunst heraus und in den Krankenflügel hinein eskortiert, weil sie an der Reihe für die Tests waren. Hermine war die erste, die die Schlange aufhielt, indem sie sich geradeheraus weigerte, ihr Blut abzugeben.

„Ich brauche keine Untersuchung, Madam Pomfrey", erklärte sie locker. „Ich habe im Zug keinen Kürbissaft getrunken."

Zufälligerweise stimmte das nicht, aber sie hatte ihr Getränk getestet, bevor sie es trank, genauso wie sie alles testete, dass sie zu sich nahm, und – Überraschung, Überraschung – kein ausgedachtes Gift war darin gewesen.

„Wie auch immer, Miss Granger, meine Anweisungen sind, von jedem eine Phiole Blut zu bekommen", erklärte Poppy mit gezwungener Geduld. Wenn sie dies den ganzen Tag getan hatte, fühlte Hermine mit ihr.

„Ich sehe nicht ein, warum das Ministerium die Galleonen der Steuerzahler damit verschwenden wollen würde", erwiderte Hermine mit scheinbarer Ernsthaftigkeit. „Da ich volljährig bin und keine Eltern habe, die angespannt auf die Ergebnisse warten, könnte niemand von diesen vergeudeten Bemühungen profitieren."

Abgesehen von ausbeuterischen Leitern der M.S.V., aber das sollte man vielleicht nicht erwähnen.

Poppy runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie zögernd nachgab. „Sie werden es mit dem Schulleiter ausfechten müssen. Mr. Weasley, Sie sind der Nächste."

„Tut mir leid, Madam Pomfrey, aber meine Familie hat eine Heilerin, die sämtliche Blutuntersuchungen für uns durchführt."

Poppy schnaubte ungehalten, und Hermine brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, wer diese Heilerin sein musste. Sie zwang ein Lächeln von ihren Lippen und dachte, dass sie Spuren eines antwortenden Lächelns auf Poppys Gesicht erkannte.

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen schwierig zu sein, Mr. Weasley. Dann Mr. Potter", sagte sie ungeduldig.

Harry sah sie einen langen Augenblick an, und erklärte dann sehr ausdruckslos und deutlich: „Das letzte Mal, dass jemand mir Blut abgenommen hat, wurde es benutzt, um Voldemort wieder auferstehen zu lassen."

Die Heilerin gab auf.

Sie waren, wie sich herausstellte, nicht die einzigen, die sich weigerten. In den höheren Jahren in Hogwarts wusste jeder, was für hässliche Dinge mit einer Phiole voll Blut angestellt werden konnten. Ja, die große Mehrheit davon zählte zur Blutmagie und war illegal, aber da jeder eine lange Liste von Leuten kannte, denen das egal wäre, ließen sie ihr Blut nur mit extremem Widerwillen aus ihrer Sichtweite. Nicht einer der Sechst- und Siebtklässler aus Slytherin stimmte zu, ihr Blut unter Ministeriumskontrolle zu stellen. Es war etwa halb und halb bei den Ravenclaws (die anscheinend nicht genügend esoterische und illegale Bücher lasen um zu wissen, worauf sie sich einließen) und den Hufflepuffs (die ein größer-als-gewöhnliches Vertrauen in das Ministerium haben mochten, oder sich fühlten, als steckten sie zwischen Hammer und Amboss, da Susan Bones' Tante die Zauberereiministerin war). Die Gryffindors folgten dem Beispiel des Trios.

Albus musste beim Abendessen eine Ankündigung machen.

„Es wurde mir bekannt gegeben, dass nicht alle Schüler sich dazu entschlossen haben, an den Untersuchungen des Ministeriums heute teil zu nehmen. Lasst mich euch daran erinnern, dass der Tod durch Gift eine sehr schreckliche Methode zu sterben sein kann."

„Blutmagie ist schlimmer", lehnte Harry sich vor um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern, und sie nickte.

Der Schulleiter fuhr fort: „Der Leiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung, Auror Scrimgeour, möchte, dass ich euch dazu ermutige, eure Eltern zu beruhigen. Er hat mir versichert, dass das Ministerium nur eure besten Interessen am Herzen hat."

Weder Ron noch Harry würdigten dies mit mehr als einem Schnauben.

Sie bemerkte, dass der Schulleiter sich keine große Mühe machte; hätte er seine Befürwortung für den Plan ausgedrückt, so hätte er wahrscheinlich viele der Schüler überzeugen können, aber es schien, als ob auch er nicht fand, dass das Ministerium eine Antwort auf die Frage erhalten sollte, wer die Reinen Erwachsenen waren.

„Sollte jemand von euch seine Meinung ändern, die Untersuchungen werden bis Ende der Woche möglich sein."

Diejenigen, die sich vorher geweigert hatten, blickten ihn mit höflicher Ungläubigkeit an.

An dem Abend gelangen ihnen ein paar seltene Stunden mit Ron, Harry und Hermine alle in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum; niemand hatte Training, und sie war gewillt, ihre Hausaufgaben für eine Weile aufzuschieben.

„Ich würde es ihm anrechnen, dass er den Mumm hat, das durchzuziehen", erklärte Ron später Kopf schüttelnd, „aber sogar _ich_ weiß, dass es dämlich ist, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen für einen Komplott verantwortlich zu machen, den du erfunden hast."

„Wenn ich Voldemort wäre, dann würde ich mich auf jeden Fall fragen, was wirklich vor sich geht", stimmte Harry zu. „Und Scrimgeour hat noch nicht einmal die Informationen erhalten, die er wollte."

Sie nickte. „Es war auf jeden Fall eine Fehleinschätzung von ihm. Wegen seiner Stellung im Ministerium macht die Idee irgendeines Dunklen Plans den meisten logischen Sinn, aber er hätte besser etwas gewählt, dem wir 'definitiv' ausgesetzt waren, wie eine Krankheit oder so, damit er einen guten Grund hätte, uns alle zu den Tests zu zwingen."

„Aber schwer zu erklären, warum Poppy es nicht einfach im Krankenflügel untersuchen konnte", zeigte Harry auf. „Sie ist mehr als qualifiziert, alle wahrscheinlichen Krankheiten zu behandeln. Ich schätze ein esoterisches Gift gibt ihnen einen Grund für Test außerhalb Hogwarts'."

„Ich frage mich, ob sie den einzigen Meister der Zaubertränke Englands um Hilfe gebeten haben, um dieses merkwürdige Gift zu identifizieren?", sagte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Lippen.

Sie alle lachten über die Vorstellung, dass Scrimgeour Severus um Hilfe bat.

Das Problem mit Scrimgeour hatte letztes Jahr angefangen, als Voldemort Askaban angegriffen hatte. Harry war mitten in Zaubertränke schreiend zusammengebrochen, ein Ereignis, das seit des alarmierend ähnlichen Vorfalls im fünften Jahr nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Hermine musste warten, bis Severus alle anderen aus dem Raum gescheucht hatte, bevor sie den schmerzlindernden Trank in Harrys Kehle bekam.

Sobald er sprechen konnte, hatte er sie darüber informiert, dass Voldemort in Askaban war, aber sie gewarnt, dass seine Vision sehr klar gewesen war; er vermutete, dass Voldemort es ihn sehen lassen wollte. Sie hatten spekuliert, dass eine große Anzahl Gefangener eine große Anzahl Auroren benötigen würde, die zum Gefängnis eilten, was das Ministerium relativ ungeschützt ließ, und diese Information hatten sie an Albus weitergegeben.

Es war beinahe zu einem Putsch in der Aurorenzentrale gekommen. Kingsley hatte auf sie gehört und den Großteil seiner Kräfte im Gebäude behalten. Scrimgeour hatte sich über ihn hinweg gesetzt und die Auroren nach Askaban beordert. Dies hatte alle Auroren zwischen den Leiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung und dem Leiter ihrer Abteilung gedrängt.

Eine Kombination mehrerer Ereignisse hatte sie an dem Tag gerettet: Albus hatte die Weitsicht, die nicht-Auroren Mitglieder des Ordens, die kämpfen konnten, nach Askaban zu schicken, Voldemort war von Harry abgelenkt worden, Kingsley war geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, Tonks zu Ministerin Bones zu schicken, als er den Patronus von Albus erhalten hatte, und die Verzögerung, die Kingsley und Scrimgeour verursacht hatten, hatten die Auroren daran gehindert, so zeitig auszurücken, wie Voldemort es erwartet hatte. Bevor irgendjemand seine Loyalität in möglicherweise verheerender Weise erklären konnte, wurde das Ministerium angegriffen, und es stand außer Frage, dass jemand das Gebäude verlassen konnte.

Tonks hatte einen Orden des Merlin erster Klasse für ihre Verteidigung der Ministerin erhalten. Sie war danach für fast drei Monate im Krankenhaus gewesen, aber sie hatte Amelia Bones am Leben und relativ unverletzt erhalten, bis Verstärkung sich zu ihrer Seite durchgekämpft hatte. Voldemort, ob er Visionen von sich selbst als Minister gehabt hatte oder nicht, hatte zumindest die Ränge des Ministeriums dezimieren wollen; die aktuelle Ministerin zu töten, wäre ein großer Sieg gewesen. Tonks hatte verhindert, dass das passierte, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie gegen ihre völlig wahnsinnige Tante kämpfen musste.

Die junge Aurorin hätte vielleicht kein solches Glück gehabt, wenn sie gegen Voldemort selbst angetreten wäre, aber zum zweiten Mal war der Mann ins Ministerium appariert und hatte nicht gefunden, was er erwartete. Anstelle von eingeschüchterten Angestellten des Ministeriums und einer Massenpanik hatte er Albus, Harry, Ron, Hermine und die halbe DA gefunden. Sie hatten die Todesser ausgeschaltet, die sie im Atrium gefunden hatten, und sie alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe direkt auf Voldemort gerichtet, der ziemlich schnell entschieden hatte, dass er diesen Kampf nicht führen wollte, auch wenn er eine letzte spitze Bemerkung nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Harry Potter", hatte Voldemort gezischt, „ein letztes Mal."

„Dann entscheide du einfach den Tag, an dem du sterben möchtest, und ich werde dich dann treffen", hatte Harry ruhig erwidert.

Voldemort hatte versucht, die Decke auf sie stürzen zu lassen, als er disapparierte, aber sie und Albus hatten den Zauber aufgelöst und der Rest von ihnen hatte Schilde errichtet, und auf einmal war es vorbei gewesen.

Das Debakel hatte den glücklichen Nebeneffekt, dass Voldemort Severus gegenüber weniger misstrauisch wurde. Es schien als hätte Bellatrix angedeutet, dass es das Wissen des Professors um Voldemorts bisherige Pläne war, das diese hätte scheitern lassen. Als auch dieser Plan gescheitert war, hatte Severus' Glaubwürdigkeit zugenommen, vor allem da er betonte, dass wenn er von dem Plan des Dunklen Lords gewusst hätte, er Harry hätte lahm legen können, als offensichtlich wurde, dass er nicht alle Leute nach Askaban scheuchen würde, wie Voldemort es wünschte. Uninformiert, wie Severus gewesen war, hatte er annehmen müssen, dass sich die Ereignisse so abspielten, wie der Dunkle Lord es wünschte, und so hatte er Harry ungehindert an Albus berichten lassen.

Es half auch, dass Bellatrix durch den Zauberstab ihrer Nichte gefallen war. Die wahnsinnigste der Black-Schwestern war nicht länger zur Stelle, um Zweifel auf Severus' Loyalität zu werfen, und auch wenn Voldemort wütend war, sie zu verlieren, konnte er Severus nicht dafür verantwortlich machen; es waren andere Todesser gewesen, die dem Debakel entkommen waren, die die volle Wucht der Bestrafung erhalten hatten.

Was die offiziellen Konsequenzen anging, so hatte das Minsterium ein Unentschieden zwischen Scrimgeour und Kingsley erklärt. Kingsley hätte seinem unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten gehorchen sollen, aber er war im Recht gewesen. Scrimgeour hatte mit den besten Informationen gehandelt, die ihm zur Verfügung standen – auch wenn Hermine fand, dass er Kingsley hätte _zuhören_ können – aber das hatte sich als falsch erwiesen. Der Rest der Auroren war offiziell an die Befehlskette erinnert worden, aber niemand hatte direkt gesagt, dass sie in diesem speziellen Fall Scrimgeour und nicht Kingsley hätten gehorchen sollen.

Scrimgeour war nicht in offizielle Ungnade gefallen – die meisten Menschen wussten nicht einmal, was passiert war – aber der Mann hatte klar gestellt, dass er sich fühlte als sei seine Autorität in Frage gestellt und seine Stellung geschwächt worden. Um fair zu sein, sollten die Auroren noch einmal zwischen Scrimgeour und Kingsley wählen müssen, so würden sie wahrscheinlich auf Letzteren hören. Leider machte dies Scrimgeour wahrscheinlich nur umso entschlossener, was die Reinen Erwachsen betraf, und das brachte sie und Harry – und jeden, der dem Mann im Weg stand – in Gefahr.

* * *

Es gab keine einzige zusätzliche Blutspende während der Woche, aber Harry und Hermine waren froh, dass das bedeutete, dass Scrimgeour eine definitive negative Antwort erst eine Woche später erhielt und einen neuen Plan ausdenken würde. Die meisten Informationen würden von den jüngeren Schülern kommen, was sie für den eigentlichen Zwecks des Leiters der M.S.V. völlig unbrauchbar machte, und Kingsley hatte Albus versichert, dass er sein Bestes tun würde um sicherzustellen, dass die Phiolen vernünftig entsorgt wurden, damit sie sich keine Sorgen über anderen Missbrauch des Blutes machen mussten.

Voldemort war seit dem Zeitungsartikel unheilvoll still geworden. Neben seinen regulären Albträumen hatte Harry zwei Mal unter Visionen gelitten, die es nötig machten, dass sie in sein Bett kletterte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Auch wenn er seinen Verstand richtig mit Okklumentik abschirmte, sodass Voldemort keine Informationen aus ihm herausbringen konnte, strahlte der schlangengesichtige Arsch aus, was er tat; wenn seine Emotionen stark genug waren, dann fühlte Harry, was vor sich ging, ob er wollte oder nicht. Sie hatten noch keinen Weg gefunden, diese Visionen effektiv zu blockieren; die Verbindung zwischen Harry und Voldemort war einzigartig, und die traditionellen Methoden wirkten einfach nicht.

Glücklicherweise, soweit sie es erkennen konnten – da dies nichts war, dessen Details Voldemort besprach, nicht einmal mit seinen Todessern – um die Verbindung ausnutzen zu können, schützte Voldemort seinen Verstand nicht völlig, und er musste besonders starke Emotionen fühlen, um Harry hereinzuziehen. Sein Gehirn nicht ganz abzuschirmen war ein kalkuliertes Risiko des Mannes, und er hatte – ausnahmsweise vernünftigerweise – sich deshalb dazu entschieden, genau auszuwählen, wann er Harry auf diese Weise quälte, um nicht zu riskieren, dass Harry wichtige Informationen herausfand, oder rechtzeitig mit dem Orden oder den Auroren auftauchen konnte um die Todesser aufzuhalten.

Es gab eine Handvoll kleinerer Angriffe, bei denen Voldemort nicht anwesend war, oder die keinen Versuch rechtfertigten, Harry zuzusetzen, aber seit Ende September und dem dummen Artikel hatte es keinen einzigen Angriff gegeben, und sie fragten sich, worauf Voldemort wartete. Die Möglichkeit, dass er sich plötzlich läutern wollte, nachdem er eines Verbrechens angeklagt wurde, das er nicht verrichtet hatte, brachte sie ab und zu zum Prusten; sie wollten wissen, was er plante, und Severus wusste nichts Neues zu berichten.

Der zweite Samstag im Oktober brachte ihren ersten Hogsmeade-Besuch. Alle waren angespannt; Auroren, Professoren und Vertrauensschüler waren im Großaufgebot um Jedermanns Sicherheit zu garantieren. Es gab nicht mal eine Sichtung einer verdächtig aussehenden Ratte, um Alarm auszulösen. Die Drittklässler waren zu aufgeregt über ihren ersten Besuch des Dorfes, um sich über verschwommene Bedrohungen Sorgen zu machen, und sie schafften es so enthusiastisch zu sein, dass dem Besuch das Leben nicht völlig entzogen wurde.

Insgesamt verbrachten die Schüler das Wochenende aufgeputscht durch zu viel Zucker, aber Hermine nahm an, dass das ein kleiner Preis für einen sicheren Ausflug war, der es den unteren Jahren ermöglichte so zu tun, als würden ihre Leben nicht von dem Krieg um sie herum regiert.

Die Tage schienen in der besonders rasanten Geschwindigkeit vorbeizurauschen, die sie während des Schuljahres häufig annahmen, und Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie damit hätte umgehen können, wenn sie mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf gebraucht hätte. Sie trainierten bis zu vier Mal die Woche mit Severus, wobei ihnen Ron oder Tonks mindestens einmal Gesellschaft leisteten, und sie und Harry patrouillierten bis zu fünf Mal. Tonks stattete ihnen gerne mindestens einen Besuch pro Woche ab, um Rückmeldungen über ihren Lehrplan zu erhalten.

Neue Schüler hatten es mit Heimweh zu tun, wiederkehrende Schüler mit dem Drama des Schullebens, und sie alle gingen zu ihren Vertrauensschülern. Vertrauensschüler versuchten mit ihrer eigenen zunehmenden Arbeitslast umzugehen, und kamen zu Harry oder Hermine, und es fühlte sich bereits so an, als lägen die Sommerferien Jahre zurück.

Hermine versuchte sich mindestens einmal die Woche raus zu ihrer Herde zu schleichen. Sie vermutete, dass Harry genauso neugierig wie Severus darüber wurde, wohin sie ging, häufig in den frühen Morgenstunden, aber seit dem ersten Mal hatte sie sich weder auf den Ländereien noch bei Betreten oder Verlassen des Gebäudes erwischen lassen.

Dementsprechend war sie wenig geneigt, unnötige Geständnisse zu machen, und sie würde ihre Routine bestimmt nicht unterbrechen, denn sie benötigte den Besuch bei ihrer Herde sowohl um sich zu beruhigen, als auch als tatsächliche Stärkung. Castina und die anderen Einhörner fanden die Aufregung der Schülerin über akademische Belange ziemlich amüsant, und diese Perspektive – so verschieden von Hermines eigener – war eine willkommene Entspannung in den stressigsten Momenten.

In ihrem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts wurde ein zusätzlicher Schwerpunkt auf die Wichtigkeit ihrer eigenen Gedanken gelegt. Sie hatten noch immer genug vorbereitende Hausaufgaben, wie etwa einen Zauber für Verwandlung zu lernen, oder sich die richtigen Zutaten und Methoden für Zaubertränke einzuprägen. Sie mussten auch Aufsätze schreiben, in denen sie ihre Sicht auf alle möglichen Theorien und Themen darlegten. Aber sie mussten auch in der Praxis originell sein.

So lernten sie in Kräuterkunde nicht nur _über_ Pflanzen und brachten ihre Theorien in Aufsätzen hervor, sondern schufen auch ihre eigenen Kreuzungen. Sie taten Ähnliches in all ihren Fächern, die praktische Komponenten hatten, inklusive Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, V.g.d.d.K. und Verwandlung. Es wurde noch immer viel wert gelegt auf das, was auf Buchwissen und dessen praktische Anwendung für ihre standardisierten U.T.Z.s hinauslief, aber die magische Welt wollte, dass kreative Denker in ihre Arbeitswelt entlassen wurden.

Die Bonusprojekte der Siebtklässler waren einer Erweiterung davon, da nur Beispiele eigener Gedanken akzeptiert wurden. Ihnen wurde stark ans Herz gelegt, ihre Ideen mit ihren Professoren abzusprechen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie passend waren, aber es war keine Notwendigkeit, und Hermine hatte niemandem an der Schule ein Sterbenswörtchen über ihres verraten. Denn irgendwie hatte sich Hermines kleine Sammlung von Projekten – denn sie hatte sie in fast allen Fächern machen wollen – in ein einziges, massiges Projekt verwandelt: sie versuchte Lykanthropie zu heilen.

Zahlreiche Versuche waren über die Jahre gescheitert, und Hermine wollten ihren Erfolg verkünden und nicht die Abwesenheit desselben. Glücklicherweise hatten ihre Professoren Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeit und ließen zu, dass sie es geheim hielt. Sie versicherten ihr zudem, dass, so lange es so umfangreich war, wie sie es andeutete, ein Projekt mit mehreren Disziplinen auch für mehrere Klassen anrechenbar war.

Hermine war ziemlich sicher, dass dies so umfangreich war wie nur möglich, und viele Leute würden sie für verrückt halten, es auch nur zu versuchen. Remus war die einzige Person, die tatsächlich von dem Projekt wusste, und das auch nur, weil er sich bereit erklärt hatte, ihr Versuchskaninchen zu sein.

Auch wenn sie wusste, dass _Harrys Gruppe_ normalerweise für ihre Diskretion bekannt war, wusste sie auch, dass es ein großer strategischer Vorteil für den Orden wäre, wenn sie den Werwölfen Heilung anbieten könnten. Hermine würde auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass die Möglichkeit bekannt wurde, bevor sie nicht zur unumstößlichen Tatsache wurde. Außerdem tat sie es nicht für den Orden, sondern für die Werwölfe. Sie lehnte kategorisch ab ihnen etwas anzubieten, dass sich als leere Hoffnung herausstellen konnte, nur weil es dem Orden einen politischen Vorsprung gab. Sie hatte einen großen Respekt vor Albus, aber er war ein Meister der Manipulation, und sie würde ihre ungetestete Theorie nicht in seine Hände geben.

Als ein Resultat des Projektes musste Hermine nun mehrmals täglich zu den Gewächshäusern gehen, um die Kreuzungen zu überprüfen, die in den nächsten paar Wochen sprießen würden. Sie hatte den ganzen Sommer über an den Samen gearbeitet, hatte lange Arithmantische Formeln durchgerechnet, und ihre Tests zeigte, dass diese neuen Veränderungen endlich die Pflanzen mit den passenden Merkmalen hervorbringen sollten. Leider konnte ihr Wuchs nicht magisch beschleunigt werden, und sie würden erst Mitte November reif sein; dann konnte sie Remus vorbei bringen, um seine Reaktion auf die Pflanze zu testen. Angenommen dabei ging alles glatt, könnte ihr Versuch weitergehen.

* * *

In der Mitte des Monats, anderthalb Wochen nachdem der Untersuchungszeitraum geendet hatte, lieferte Kingsley einen Bericht an Albus. Obwohl er dabei gewesen war, als das Blut zerstört wurde, waren die Phiolen nur noch etwa halb so voll, wie sie nach den nötigen Tests sein sollten; es war höchst wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort nun die gleichen Ergebnisse hatte wie das Ministerium. Kingsley hatte ihnen die Liste der Schüler gegeben, die ihr Blut abgegeben hatten, sodass sie weitere Siebtklässler von ihrer Liste der potentiellen Reinen Erwachsenen streichen konnten: Jacob (was sie bereits gewusst hatten), Simon, Mandy (was Rons unbegründete Spekulationen beendete), Ernie, Susan (und wieder wurde eine von Rons Oh-so-tollen Schlussfolgerungen widerlegt), Hannah und Sally-Anne.

Somit verblieben ein bisschen weniger als die Hälfte der Schüler als mögliche Reine Erwachsene – zumindest soweit es jeden betraf, der nicht Harry oder Hermine war – und davon waren fast zwei Drittel Slytherins. Innerlich grinsend fragte Hermine sich, ob Albus bereits versucht hatte Severus zu bitten, dahingehend nachzuforschen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte sein Wort gehalten und ihr eine Ecke seines privaten Labors gegeben. Trotz seines Protests darüber, ihr die Zeit und den Platz zu geben, gereichte es ihm eigentlich nur zum Vorteil, da sie im Sommer das Brauen des Wolfbann-Trankes von ihm übernommen hatte. Sie führte dies im Schuljahr fort, jetzt da sie einen Ort hatte, an dem sie ihn zubereiten konnte; sie hatten den Wolfsbann für Remus diesen Monat vor anderthalb Wochen fertig gestellt, und in ihrer Freizeit – auch wenn die Vorstellung, dass sie welche hatte, ein wenig lächerlich war – braute sie die meisten Tränke, die Poppy im Krankenflügel benötigte.

An diesem vorletzten Freitag im Oktober stellte sie eine Salbe gegen Prellungen her. Severus bestand darauf, dass die Abende, die er Arbeiten korrigierend in seinem Labor saß, während sie an den Zaubertränken arbeitete, sicher stellen sollten, dass sie nichts in seinen Privaträumen in die Luft jagte, aber sie hatte sich fröhlich dazu entschieden, ihm nicht zu glauben. In den Momenten, in denen ihre Tränke ruhten, köchelten, atmeten oder sich sonst wie um sich selbst kümmerten, schien er nicht unwillig, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, und sie besprachen häufig das neueste _Ars Alchemica_ oder Theorien über Zaubertränke oder Verteidigung, von denen sie aus anderen Quellen erfahren hatten. [9]

Sie war immer diejenige, die die Gespräche persönlicher machte, indem sie Anekdoten aus ihrer Zeit zu Hause einbrachte, über ihre Sommer sprach oder eine verrückte Aktion erläuterte, die sie, Harry und Ron abgezogen hatten. Zum größten Teil war Severus hierfür empfänglich. Es war nicht sehr häufig, dass er ihr mit einer eigenen Geschichte erwiderte, aber sie genoss die Augenblicke, in denen er es tat.

Immer mal wieder schätzte sie seine Laune falsch ein und stellte eine Frage, die alle seine Schilde heraufbeschwörte, aber diese Momente wurden immer seltener; sie stellte sich gerne vor, dass es sowohl daran lag, dass er sich langsam öffnete, als auch daran, dass sie besser darin wurde, ihn zu lesen.

Sie wünschte sich, dass er wirklich verstehen würde, dass sie ihn nur besser kennen lernen wollte und nicht kurz davor stand, über ihn zu urteilen oder sich lustig zu machen oder jedem, den sie kannte, zu erzählen, was er ihr berichtete, aber sie nahm an, dass sie nicht wirklich Steine werfen konnte, wenn sie die ganzen Geheimnisse betrachtete, die sie ihm momentan vorenthielt. Er hatte noch nicht genügen Gründe ihr zu vertrauen, und der einzige Weg das zu erreichen, war sich die Zeit für solche Momente zu nehmen und geduldig zu sein. Sie tat ihr Bestes.

Keine unschuldigen Gespräche fanden in Anwesenheit anderer statt, selbst wenn es jemand so harmloses war wie Albus oder Kingsley, und wenn sie viel Pech hatte, dann wurde sie zu „Miss Granger" zurückgestuft, bevor sie blinzeln konnte. Aber für den Moment war sie zufrieden damit, dass er sich ihr nur ein bisschen öffnete. Kleine Schritte, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, erzielten mit der Zeit doch Fortschritt.

Selbst wenn er nicht so über ihre gemeinsame Zeit empfand wie sie, schien er doch gemerkt zu haben, dass sie sich von der Zeit unterschied, die sie anderswo verbrachten; hier war es am Wahrscheinlichsten, dass er Bitten äußern würde, die von seiner normalen Persona abwichen, die er sich aufgebaut hatte. Wenn er sie in sein Büro geschleift hätte, beispielsweise, hätte sie wahrscheinlich nie zugestimmt, ihm Zugang zu ihren und Harrys Räumen zu gewähren.

Da er in der entspannten Atmosphäre des Labors gefragt hatte, mit der Begründung der nächste Professor und Ordensmitglied zu sein, der ihnen wenn nötig Hilfe leisten konnte, hatte sie ihn zu den Schutzzaubern hinzugefügt. Sie und Harry würden immer noch erfahren, dass er angekommen war, da sie nicht glaubte, dass Harry es sonst ertragen würde, aber der Zaubertränkemeister würde nicht im Flur stehen und auf eine Antwort warten müssen. Sie hatte es noch nicht geschafft Harry diese Tatsache mitzuteilen, da sie noch auf den … passenden Augenblick wartete.

„Isst du jemals?"

Sie sah überrascht von der Flamme unter der Salbe für Prellungen auf, die sie am Löschen war, und zu Severus hin, der sie intensiv von der anderen Seite des Raumes her betrachtete, wo er all seine zu benotenden Aufsätze auf einer der langen Arbeitsflächen aufgereiht hatte. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass das Geräusch des Federkiels auf dem Pergament verstummt war, und sie war merkte bestürzt, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange er sie schon beobachtete.

„Entschuldigung?", sagte sie, als sie endlich verstand, was er gefragt hatte, und von der unsinnig klingenden Frage überrascht war.

„Ich habe dich hier nach deinem Verteidigungsunterricht gefunden, und es ist jetzt fast neun Uhr abends. Isst du jemals?", wiederholte er, wobei er die Frage deutlich betonte um zu zeigen, dass er ungeduldig wurde.

 _Verdammt_. Wenn es Leute gab, die sie beobachten konnten, versuchte sie sich ein wenig normaler zu verhalten.

„Natürlich tue ich das." Sie lächelte selbst-verlegen. „Ich neige allerdings auch dazu, mich in meiner Arbeit zu verlieren."

Er stand abrupt auf und machte sich keine Mühe, die über die Fläche verstreuten Pergamente aufzusammeln. „Komm mit."

Sie ging, dem Flattern seines schwarzen Umhangs folgend und sich fragend, warum der Umhang von niemandem sonst sich so fantastisch bewegte wie seiner. Sie war freudig überrascht, dass er sie in seine Räume führte, und noch erstaunter, nach ihrer Ankunft zu sehen, dass er einen Hauself herbei rief, um ihnen eine Mahlzeit zu besorgen. Sie schaffte es offenbar nicht ihren Gesichtsausdruck völlig neutral zu halten.

„Mr. Potter würde zur Nervensäge werden, sollte ich dich vor Hunger umkommen lassen."

Sie schnaubte. „Ich vermute, dass der Papierkram ein weiterer Nachteil wäre?"

Er gab ein unverbindliches Brummen von sich, das sie als Zustimmung wertete.

Kurz darauf saßen sie beide in Sesseln vor dem Feuer, jeder mit einem Teller zu Essen. Sie stellte amüsiert fest, dass während Severus' Teller hochgestapelt war mit Steak, Kartoffeln und Soße, Bohnen und Möhren und zwei Brötchen, ihr eigener eine sehr viel normalere Portion Gemüse, Früchte und einem Brötchen aufwies. Tatsächlich war es nach Hauselfen-Standards geradezu winzig, aber vollkommen passend für ihre Bedürfnisse. Ihre Ernährung war seit ihrer Animagusverwandlung extrem eigen geworden, aber die Hauselfen schienen es problemlos hinzunehmen.

Severus beäugte ihre unterschiedlichen Portionsgrößen kritisch.

„Sie sind dir entweder sehr gut oder sehr schlecht gesonnen; ich habe noch niemals erlebt, dass ein Elf das getan hätte." Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Oder du bist am Sterben. Ich glaube, dass Patienten eine besondere Diät erhalten."

„Ich bin nicht am Sterben – zumindest nicht mehr als jeder andere Sterbliche – aber Winky hat vielleicht Geschichten verbreitet." Es hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, was sie in menschlicher Form essen wollte, und sie hatte es erst im Sommer wirklich geschafft, als sie die Möglichkeit hatte sich selbst zu versorgen und ihre Auswahl wirklich überdenken konnte. Winky und Kreacher hatten ihr gerne geholfen. „Es ist so viel, wie ich wahrscheinlich essen werde; und so verschwenden sie kein Essen."

„Du verstehst dich bemerkenswert gut mit den Hauselfen Potters." Sein Ton war bei Weitem nicht neutral, aber zumindest auch nicht ausgesprochen unhöflich.

„Ich habe doppelt so viel Zeit im Grimmauld-Platz verbracht wie er, da er in den letzten beiden Sommern erst nach seinem Geburtstag gekommen ist. Da ich diejenige war, die die ganze Zeit dort war, ist Winky für Anordnungen zu mir gekommen, und wir haben uns ziemlich gut kennen gelernt. Und", sie atmete tief ein und gab zu, „ich schätze, dass sie sich immer um mich kümmern wird, weil ich diejenige war, die sie an Harry gebunden hat."

Severus' Augenbrauen hoben sich weiter gen Haaransatz. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich verhört haben muss."

Hermine seufzte. „Seit dem ersten Moment, in dem ich sie während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gesehen habe, habe ich mit ihr nur negative Gefühle verbunden. Sie war panisch hoch oben in den Tribünen zu sein, sie war untröstlich als Mr. Crouch sie verbannte, und sie hat ihre Zeit in den Hogwartsküchen todunglücklich und völlig elendig verbracht, während sie sich zu Tode trank."

Hermine konnte noch immer nicht wirklich verstehen, wie jemand von Freiheit so entsetzt sein konnte, aber eine anderthalb-jährige Bekanntschaft mit der Elfe hatten selbst Hermines Optimismus darüber gemindert, dass Winky begreifen würde, wie glücklich sie sich schätzen sollte.

„Als Albus Winky zum Grimmauld-Platz schickte und sie Kreacher getroffen hat, war es, als würde ich eine neue Elfe treffen. Zwei neue Elfen, um genau zu sein, da sie beide zum ersten Mal in meiner Erinnerung glücklich waren."

Das war besonders bestürzend, da sie gerade erst von Harry erfahren hatte, welche Rolle Kreacher dabei gespielt hatte, Sirius in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu bringen. Ihre Sympathie für den Elf – wenn auch noch immer größer als die der meisten Menschen – war so gering wie nie, und dann war sie mit diesem unvereinbarenden Bild konfrontiert worden.

„Sie sind Cousins, musst du wissen" fuhr sie fort, „und Winky kannte Kreacher in ihrer Jugend, aber als sie von den Crouches erworben wurde, durfte sie nichts mehr mit einem Wesen zu tun haben, das für die Blacks arbeitete." Sie zog eine Grimasse um ihr Missfallen für solchen Hochmut und solche Intoleranz auszudrücken. „Kreacher hatte den Grimmauld-Platz in mehr als einem Jahrzehnt nicht verlassen, bevor der Orden das Haus übernommen hat, und selbst andere Hauselfen wussten nicht, dass er noch am Leben war."

Sie starrte ins Feuer und weigerte sich, Severus anzusehen, während sie zu Ende erzählte. „Sie waren überglücklich, und die Aussicht, dass Winky nach Hogwarts zurück kehren und unglücklich sein würde, und dass Kreacher zurück in seine Depression sinken würde, war wirklich düster. Sie wollten zusammen sein, und Harry war genauso erpicht auf glückliche Elfen wie ich, zumindest was die zwei betraf, und so stimmte er dem Binden zu. Er ist ziemlich unbrauchbar, was Recherchen angeht, wie du weißt, also habe ich es getan."

„Es scheint weit entfernt zu sein von Belfer.", sagte Severus schelmisch.

Wenn man betrachtete, wie erfolglos ihre Kampagne gewesen war, verwunderte es sie immer wieder, wie viele Leute davon gehört hatten … und die Abkürzung nicht als solche aussprechen konnten. Sie wandte sich ihm erneut zu.

„Du klingst wie Harry und Ron, wenn du es so nennst." Sie grinste ob seines missfälligen Schmollens und wusste, dass sie zumindest _ihn_ von der Gewohnheit geheilt hatte. Sie nahm an, dass sie beeindruckt sein sollte, dass das alles war, was er über die Sache zu sagen hatte. „Und den Bund für Elfenrechte gibt es noch; ich bin nur etwas einsichtiger geworden, was dessen Auslegung angelangt. Zumindest glaube ich, dass es viel klarere Verhaltensrichtlinien geben muss für die Menschen, die Elfen an sich binden, Rechte für die gebundenen Elfen und weniger Stigmatisierung für diejenigen, die bezahlt werden wollen, so wie Dobby."

„Du klingst auf jeden Fall wie eine Hexe auf einer Mission. Planst du in der Zukunft die Elfenrechte zu vertreten?"

Es war nur mit mildem Spott gefragt.

„Naja", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln, „ich werde Elfenrechte immer vertreten, aber wenn du damit meinst, ob ich es als Karriere tun will, dann habe ich darauf keine Antwort. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten und so viele Interessen, die mir zusagen; ich bin unentschieden."

Severus' Tonfall war beiläufig. „Dir ist klar, dass Minerva dich töten wird, solltest du schließlich in einem Pub kellnern."

Sie lachte. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass das ihre Erwartungen erfüllen würde, aber", gab sie schulterzuckend zu, „im Moment ist so viel in der Schwebe. Ich werde an Harrys Seite stehen bis Voldemort besiegt ist, und dann überlege ich mir, wie ich mit dem Rest meines Lebens einen Unterschied machen kann."

„Ich hege keine Zweifel, dass die Besucher deinen Pub mit erhellenden Erkenntnissen über alles von Elfenrechten bis zum Muggelkino verlassen würden."

Das war wahrscheinlich das netteste Kompliment, das er ihr je gemacht hatte, und dies wurde schnell zu einer ihrer Lieblingsbegegnungen mit dem Mann.

Die beiden waren sich ab und zu in der Küche des Grimmauld-Platzes begegnet, als niemand sonst zugegen war, vor allem da das Brauen zu Unzeiten ein großer Teil der unregelmäßigen Nächte war, die er im Hause der Blacks verbrachte. Aber das war nicht ganz das gleiche wie sich zusammen zum Essen hinzusetzen, nur sie beide. Sie aßen Kleinigkeiten, manchmal, wenn ein Training besonders lange lief, aber das waren sie und Harry und Severus und manchmal sogar Ron.

Sie machte sich keine falschen Vorstellungen; sie wusste, dass sie kaum ein romantisches Dinner für zwei genossen. Aber es waren ruhige und gesellige Momente wie dieser, die sie überzeugten, dass vielleicht, eines Tages... Zumindest gab es ihr Hoffnung, dass er sie nicht mehr als zwölfjährige Besserwisserin ansah, die an der Hüfte mit Harry und Ron verbunden war.

Mit zwei „Plops" verschwanden ihre leeren Teller auf einmal und wurden ersetzt mit zwei hohen geriffelten Gläsern voller -

„Verfluchte Elfe!", rief sie ins Leere hinein.

Es kam keine Reaktion von Winky, aber Severus sandte ihr einen gezielten, fragenden Blick.

Sie deutete auf das Dessert, das jetzt neben ihr stand. „Mousse au chocolat."

Er hob nur eine Augenbraue.

Hermine seufzte. „Winky weiß, dass ich sie liebe, aber ich versuche, sie nicht all zu häufig zu essen. Wenn sie sie bringt, dann versuche ich sie dazu zu bringen, sie wieder zurückzunehmen. Sie hat anscheinend herausgefunden, wie sie das umgehen kann."

„Aber wenn du es nicht essen würdest, fände sie das nie heraus."

„Stimmt." Sie beäugte die dekadente Süßspeise, als läge ein magischer Zwang auf ihr. „Aber das würde bedeuteten, sie, äh, nicht zu essen."

Er grinste sie offen an. „Wo ist all die berühmte Selbstbeherrschung der Gryffindors?"

Sie gab der Versuchung nach und nahm eine Portion schokoladiger Glückseligkeit auf den Löffel. „Ich fürchte, du stehst kurz davor, einen Augenblick purer Selbstbefriedigung der Gryffindors zu erleben."

Der Schokoladengeschmack explodierte in ihrem Mund, und sie verursachte einen leisen Laut, von dem sie wirklich hoffte, dass es nicht wir ein befriedigtes Stöhnen klang.

Sie verbrachte die nächsten paar Momente mit sehr einseitigem Fokus und genoss jeden Löffel Mousse, bis sie endlich das letzte Bisschen aus ihren Glas schabte und die Leere des Gefäßes mit einiger Enttäuschung anstarrte.

Es war nur das besonders lautes Geräusch, das ein im Feuer knisternder Scheit verursachte, das sie in den Raum zurück holte … und zu dem Mann neben ihr. Sie hob ihren alarmierten Blick zu seinem empor und sah, dass er sie mit einem funkelndem Blick betrachtete, der beinahe erschreckend intensiv war. Sie schluckte, leckte ihre Lippen und sah zu wie er seine Hand ausstreckte mit … Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Das würdest du nicht", sagte sie hilflos.

Seine Mundwinkel erhoben sich. „Ich könnte sie unmöglich so sehr genießen wie du."

Sie biss auf ihre Lippe, versuchte ganze zehn Sekunden lang zu widerstehen, und schnappte sich dann das zweite Dessert, als würde Severus seine Meinung ändern und es ihr wieder wegnehmen.

Die zweite war genauso gut wie die erste, und Hermine fragte sich, ob Einhörner willens wären, Mousse au Chocolat zu versuchen. Licht und Mousse... Das klang nicht unangemessen, oder? Sie war sicher, dass zumindest sie nur von den beiden leben könnte.

Severus' Ausdruck war spöttelnd geworden. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum sie dir so wenig Abendessen gegeben hat."

„Sie scheint ihren Plan tatsächlich gut durchdacht und ausgeführt zu haben", stimmte Hermine zu, und war nun schwer bemüht, sich nicht zu schämen ob des Spektakels, das sie aus sich selbst gemacht hatte. „Sie und Kreacher haben sich wahrscheinlich gegen mich verbündet."

„Oh?"

„So haben sie es geschafft, im Grimmauld-Platz zu putzen und zu kochen. Ich hatte etwas gegessen, das ich mir selbst zubereitet hatte, und wollte mich gerade an den Abwasch begeben, wenn Kreacher eine wichtige Frage darüber hatte, wie etwas in der Bibliothek zu putzen war. Wenn ich wieder aus der Bibliothek draußen war, hatte Winky den Abwasch schon erledigt. Oder Winky wollte meine Meinung über die Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer, direkt vorm Mittagessen, und bis ich es in die Küche geschafft hatte, hatte Kreacher schon das Essen zubereitet. Es hat fast eine Woche gedauert, bis ich gemerkt habe, dass das kein Zufall war."

„Die Folgen von Elfrenrechten", bemerkte er trocken.

Sie lächelte, plötzlich aufgemuntert. „Ich scheine ihnen wirklich entschiedene Meinungen beschert zu haben, oder?"

„Wir werden sehen, ob Mr. Potter dir in ein paar Jahren noch für das Binden dankt, in Ordnung?" Es schwang dunkle Belustigung in seiner Stimme mit.

„Harry mag Menschen, die für sich selber denken, ansonsten hätte er nicht die Gruppe an Freunden, die er hat", sagte sie mit Bestimmtheit; sie konnte sich selbst zu dieser Gruppe zählen.

Er neigte seinen Kopf und stand dann auf. „Es ist spät."

Sie folgte seinem Beispiel, stand auf und fühlte sich auf einmal leicht unbehaglich.

„Ich -", ihm direkt für das Abendessen zu danken erschien ihr dreist und eher unklug. „Danke. Harry wird erfreut sein, dass ich heil und gesättigt zurückkehre."

„Ich würde Mr. Potter so ungern enttäuschen."

Es war leicht bissig gesagt, und Hermine bereute sofort den Verlust ihrer vorherigen Leichtigkeit. Sie bot ihm ein schwaches Lächeln an.

„Ich werde die Prellungs-Salbe abfüllen." Sie gestikulierte zurück zum Labor.

Seine Stimme war kühl und abweisend. „Du würdest Mr. Potter nicht warten lassen wollen."

„Eigentlich, wenn es nach halb neun ist, dann ist es dafür zu spät", erinnerte sie sich plötzlich. „Ich soll ihn treffen, um an unseren Zauberkunst-Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten."

Severus wirkte einen _Tempus_ , und sein Ausdruck wurde etwas milder, während sie zusammenzuckte; es war viertel vor Elf. Natürlich war der Mann erfreut, dass Harry vergessen worden war.

„Du solltest besser gehen und dich entschuldigen. Ich fülle deinen Zaubertrank ab."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sich unsicher, erfreut, dass sich sein Tonfall verbessert hatte, sodass sie jetzt nicht zu viel erwarten und es schlimmer machen wollte.

„Ansonsten hätte ich es nicht angeboten", sagte er mit einer Spur Ungeduld. „Geh weg, Hermine."

Sie lächelte. „Ich gehe ja schon." An der Tür verharrte sie kurz. „Danke nochmal, Severus, für alles."

Bevor sie sehen konnte, ob er darauf eine Antwort hatte, zwang sie sich, aus der Tür und durch den kurzen Flur zwischen seinen Räumen und seinem Labor zu gehen, und ließ sich dann raus seinem Labor in den Rest der Schule. Es würde schließlich nicht angehen, dass jemand die Gryffindor'sche Schulsprecherin aus dem Quartier des Hauslehrers von Slytherin kommen sah, selbst wenn er ihr Kontakt zum Lehrkörper war, und selbst wenn nichts Unpassendes vorgefallen war.

Dennoch machte sie sich mit außerordentlich guter Laune in Richtung ihrer eigenen Räume auf; Severus speiste wahrscheinlich nicht mit den meisten seiner Schüler, und das bedeutete, dass er sie auf _irgendeine_ Weise als besonders behandelte, wenn auch nicht ganz so, wie sie es sich wünschte.

Harry war über die Couch ausgebreitet und schrieb auf ein langes Stück Pergament, als sie eintrat, und er sah bei ihrer Ankunft mit erwartungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Da war ein Hippogreif mit verwundetem Flügel", fing sie mit weiten Augen und einem Tonfall an, der die Ernsthaftigkeit in Person war, „und ich wurde von Knallrümpfigen Krötern gejagt, die mit einem besonders starken Liebestrank überschüttet worden waren. Sie liefen wild auf den Ländereien umher und brachen dann ins Schloss. Sie haben in der Großen Halle einen besonderen Radau veranstaltet, wo ein Haufen hilfloser Erstklässler zwischen sie kam und in Lebensgefahr war, und ich war die Einzige, die es in Ordnung bringen konnte."

Er rollte mit den Augen und grinste angesichts des kompletten Blödsinns, den sie von sich gab. „Schon gut, du Idiotin. Zumindest wissen wir, dass die Dosis Veritaserum nicht zu hoch ist. Komm her und hilf mir, das hier in Ordnung zu bringen."

* * *

Am Mittwoch kündigte Septima an, dass sie ein Projekt in vorgegebenen Paaren machen würden, da die Frau wollte, dass sie ihre Fähigkeit zur Zusammenarbeit zeigten, und dass sie ihre komplexen Berechnungen anderen verständlich machen konnten. Hermine war Draco Malfoy zugeteilt, zum offensichtlichen Missfallen Tracey Davis', die sich in diesem Fach normalerweise für Partnerarbeiten mit ihm zusammen tat.

Draco begab sich zu Hermine ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, ob er erfreut war oder nicht, was, wie sie sicher war, seinen Vater zu solch einem guten Politiker machte. Es war schließlich er, und nicht Tracey Davis, der mit Hermines Anwesehenheit fertig werden mussten, und sie wusste, dass Draco früher keinen Hehl aus seiner Abscheu gemacht hätte. Er war aber erwachsen geworden, und sein blasses, aristokratisches Gesicht trug einen Ausdruck höflicher Neutralität.

Sie deutete mit ihrer Hand auf einen Stuhl, als er tatsächlich die Manieren zeigte, darauf zu warten, dass sie ihn aufforderte, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit Reinblütern und solchen altmodischen Manieren, und sie hoffte, dass dies sein Versuch war, ehrlich höflich zu sein, und sie nicht aus der Fassung bringen sollte.

„Sollte ich besorgt sein wegen der Todesblicke, die ich erhalte?", fragte sie milde.

Er sah sie leicht überrascht an, drehte sich dann um, sodass er den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mit-Slytherin erkennen konnte, und blickte sie dann mit einem leichten Lächeln wieder an.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du ihr mehr als gewachsen bist, Granger."

Also Höflichkeit; das war definitiv ein Kompliment gewesen.

Auch wenn sie im letzten Jahr alle ihre Klassen gemeinsam überlebt hatten – und Muggelkunde war das einzige Fach, das sie sich nicht mit ihm teilte – hatte er immer Abstand zu ihr gewahrt, oder zumindest vom Goldenen Trio.

Harrys rohe Trauer über den Tod von Sirius – welche im Beisein von beinahe jedem zu unbeschränktem Ärger wurde – war bis zum Beginn des sechsten Jahres beruhigt worden, und das Letzte, das er hatte tun wollen, war den Fehler zu machen, ein Kind für das Versagen seines Vaters zu beschuldigen. Dennoch, Draco Malfoys Vater war in Askaban und Sirius Black war tot, und Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy in einen Raum zu stecken, schien ein eher törichter Plan zu sein; da sie beide zum ersten Mal gemeinsam Vertrauensschüler waren, mussten sie häufiger als bisher zusammen in einem Zimmer sein.

Hermine und Pansy hatten sicher gestellt, dass die zwei Jungen wann immer möglich von einander abgeschirmt waren, und zu jedermanns Erleichterung verstrichen langsam die Monate, und die beiden verstanden immer besser, dass ein friedliches Miteinander möglich war.

Da sie nun nicht mehr stritten, kämpften oder Pläne für den Niedergang des anderen schmiedeten, hatte Harry Zeit gehabt, Dracos gute Merkmale zu bemerken – oder vielleicht seine potentiell guten Merkmale – und Hermine hatte zugesehen wie sich der Blick ihres besten Freundes verwandelt hatte, bis er Draco mit etwas betrachtete, dass überhaupt kein Hass mehr war.

Als sie und der Slytherin die halbstündige Planung begannen, die beinhaltete, drei Treffen außerhalb des Unterrichts zu vereinbaren, fragte Hermine sich in sich hinein grinsend, ob Harry Arithmantik in Betracht gezogen hätte, wenn er von diesem speziellen Vorzug gewusst hätte.

* * *

[9] _Ars Alchemica_ ist die Zaubertrank-Zeitschrift von Rileys _Pawn to Queen_. Ihre Fic war eine der ersten HG/SS Fics, die ich je gelesen habe, und sie thront in den dunklen Ecken meines Gehirns als Höhepunkt des Genres, auch wenn sie traurigerweise unvollständig und verlassen ist.

 _Im nächsten Kapitel feiert die magische Welt ein weiteres Mal Halloween._


	8. Sieben: Die Konsequenzen

**Kapitel Sieben: Die Konsequenzen**

Der Freitagmorgen des einunddreißigsten Oktobers begann klar und hell. Weniger als 36 Stunden zuvor hatten Hermine und Harry ihre erste Dosis eingenommen, die sie auf zwei und dreiviertel Tropfen Veritaserum brachte. Sie stimmten überein, dass sie nicht mehr als einen leichten Drang verspürten die Wahrheit über etwas zu sagen, von dem sie es lieber nicht wollten, und direkte Fragen über ihr viertes Schuljahr führten dazu, dass Harry bestätigte, dass ja, er wusste, dass Ron in Krum verliebt war, weil sie sich in dem Jahr so gut verstanden hatten, während sie eine bis dato unbekannte Leidenschaft für Fleur zugab, die dazu führte, dass sie mit der Halb-Veela die ganze Nacht des Weihnachtsballs getanzt hatte. Ihr Fähigkeit durch ihre Zähne zu lügen war also uneingeschränkt.

Sie war es schnell müde geworden, dass sie ständig zur Toilette gehen und die Dosis mit einem kleinen Pipette abmessen musste – und war besorgt, dass Harry sich verzählen könnte – und so hatte Hermine kleine Gelkapseln entwickelt, die sich auf der Zunge auflösten und die richtige Menge Veritaserum frei ließen. Sobald sie sicher gestellt hatte, dass die Dosierung nach Mitternacht der ersten Nacht bestanden blieb, versetzte sie die Kapseln für die weiteren vierzehn Dosen, die jeder von ihnen für die nächsten fünf Tage benötigte.

Sie legte einen leichten Bemerk-Mein-Nicht-Zauber auf sie und danach einen leichten Abneigungs-Zauber; die Mehrheit der Menschen würde sie überhaupt nicht wahr nehmen, wenn sie und Harry sie einnahmen, und die wenigen, die es doch taten, würden sie mit ähnlicher Skepsis betrachten, die sie auch für Albus' Zitronen Drops erübrigten; sie würden nicht fragen, ob sie einen haben konnten.

In Verteidigung an diesem Morgen arbeiteten sie mit einem Partner, um kombinierten Angriff und Verteidigung zu üben. Zu ihrer Belustigung hatte Tonks es noch immer nicht ganz raus, sich wie ein Professor zu kleiden, wie Minerva nun schon mehrmals bemängelt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich fast immer daran, einen Umhang zu tragen, aber er war häufig offen und zeigte so ein T-Shirt der Schicksalsschwestern und Jeans. Als sich die Neuigkeiten verbreiteten, dass sie ein Metamorphmagus war, hatte sie die allgemeine Neugier befriedigt, indem sie ein Viertelstunde lang ihr Aussehen verändert hatte. Ihr allgemeiner Standard war ihr eigenes Gesicht und kurzes, kaugummirosa Haar.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie einmal gestolpert war und dadurch eine ganze Reihe von Tischen umgeworfen hatte als seien sie Dominos, war sie von den Schülern nicht als inkompetent abgestempelt worden; jeder hörte sofort zu, wenn sie zu Reden anfing.

„Auch wenn starke Schutzschilde gegen die meisten Angriffe abgesehen von den Unverzeihlichen wirken, ist es unmöglich, sich gleichzeitig selbst zu schützen und seinen Gegner anzugreifen. Ihr könnt euren Schild fallen lassen um einen offensiven Zauber zu wirken, aber es entsteht eine Verzögerung, bevor ihr euren neuen Zauber ausführen und dann wieder euren Schild errichten könnt, und das in der Annahme, dass ihr diesen Vorgang schnell durchführen könnt.

Ihr arbeitet heute Morgen in Paaren und habt ein Ziel. Die Person, die den Schildzauber wirkt, tut dies, bis die offensive Person zu sprechen beginnt. Sobald die Worte aus ihrem Mund gekommen sind, errichtet der Verteidiger das Schild wieder. Das benötigt Timing und ihr müsst euch an eure Partner gewöhnen, um deren Aktionen vorhersehen zu können.

Denkt daran, dass es in einem Kampf sehr laut sein kann, sodass der Verteidiger auf beide äußeren Hinweise aufpassen muss – ihr müsst wissen, wogegen ihr euch schützt – und wissen, wen ihr beschützt. Der Angreifer muss auf den Rest des Kampfes aufpassen um zu planen, wo ein Angriff am Sinnvollsten ist. Denkt daran, dass es sehr anstrengend für denjenigen ist, der die Schilde errichtet, sie die ganze Zeit ab- und wieder aufzubauen, weswegen eure Treffer zählen müssen.

Teilt euch auf. Eine Person wirkt Schilde, und die andere Person feuert Zauber auf den 'Gegner'; im Moment bedeutet das einen leichten Stechzauber gegen die Wand, aber wir werden uns zu gespielten Kämpfen vorarbeiten, wenn ihr den Dreh raus habt. Eure eigenen Stechzauber werden auf euch zurückprallen, da ich Reflektions-Zauber auf die Wände gewirkt habe, und das wird euch helfen, sich ein übliches Duell mit abwechselnden Angriffen vorzustellen. Steht am Anfang etwa zwei Meter von der Wand entfernt, und wir schauen mal, ob ihr die Distanz nicht bis zum Ende der Stunde verkleinern können. Ihr drei zusammen geht in Ordnung."

Tonks fügte den letzten Satz für Hermine, Harry und Ron hinzu. In der Klasse waren siebzehn Schüler, also war immer jemand über, wenn sie für praktische Arbeiten Paare bildeten. Da sie die drei stärksten Schüler des Kurses waren, war es nicht schrecklich abträglich für sie, weniger Übung als alle anderen zu bekommen. Wenn der Unterricht gut verlief, tat Tonks sich manchmal mit einem von ihnen zusammen, aber sie überprüfte natürlich zunächst den allgemeinen Fortschritt.

Sie teilten sich vorhersehbar auf. Daphne und Draco, als die einzigen beiden Slytherins, arbeiteten automatisch zusammen, und die meisten anderen bildeten ebenfalls Paare innerhalb ihres Hauses: Lavender und Parvati, Seamus und Dean, Susan und Hannah, und Morag und Padma. Terry und Justin bildeten anscheinend innerhalb und außerhalb des Schlafzimmers ein Team, und so blieben Neville und Vera Moon als einzige andere Paarung zwischen Häusern übrig, aber mehr als Notwendigkeit als aus einem anderen Grund.

Während der ersten paar Minuten gab es eine ziemliche Menge gutmütiger Flüche, wenn die Stechzauber durch die Lücke schlüpften, bevor der Schildzauber wieder errichtet wurde. Die lautesten Ausrufe gab es, wenn der Schild nicht schnell genug aufgelöst wurde, da der Zauber dann aus kürzester Entfernung auf beide zurückgeworfen wurde.

Generell arbeiteten Ron und Harry gut zusammen, genau wie Ron und Hermine. Mehrere Jahre DA und die verschiedenen Sitzungen mit unterschiedlichen Ordensmitgliedern hatten sicher gestellt, dass dies der Fall war. Da die ganze Klasse in mehr oder weniger freundlicher Weise alle Paarungen gebildet hatte, wussten sie alle, wie sie mit jedem Einzelnen mehr oder weniger effektiv zusammen arbeiten konnten.

Harry und Hermine aber arbeiteten außergewöhnlich gut zusammen. Sie hatten gemerkt, dass sie sich dieses Jahr sogar noch mehr im Einklang befanden, was sie auf ihren geteilten Status als Reine Erwachsene schoben. Severus stellte sie oft als Gegner auf, damit er zusehen und sie kritisieren konnte, und wenn sie alleine übten, dann in ähnlicher Weise als Gegner, aber es gab auch etliche Male, bei denen der Slytherin seine Fähigkeiten gegen die ihren gestellt hatte, um zu sehen, was sie sich ausdachten, um sich zu verteidigen. Alles in allem hatten die beiden wahrscheinlich mehr Übung als der Rest der Paarungen zusammen.

Als es an diesem Morgen Zeit für sie war zusammenzuarbeiten, ließen die meisten Paare nur noch eine sehr kleine Lücke um den Zauber des Angreifers herum; bei neun von zehn Malen errichteten sie ihre Schilde schnell genug, sodass keiner von beiden durch einen zurückprallenden Zauber getroffen wurde.

Anstatt näher an die Wand zu gehen, schienen die meisten aber zu Harry und Hermine hinüber zu spähen, um zu sehen, wie sie sich machten, da sie am wenigsten Zeit zu üben gehabt hatten; es war anscheinend nichts so schön wie seine eigenen Freunde dabei zu beobachten, wie sie von ihren eigenen Flüchen gestochen wurden. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen fragend an, und Harrys Lippen zuckten als Antwort. Es schien, als würden sie ein bisschen angeben.

Im letzten Jahr hatte Judex' Inkompetenz ihnen das Gefühl gegeben, dass, wenn sie eine Frage stellten, die über den Text hinausging, er verloren wäre. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck erweckt, dass er seine eigenen Wissensgrenzen ausdehnen wollte, und die höheren Jahrgänge hatten jemanden vermisst, der die zu lernenden Zauber regelmäßig anwendete, und wahrscheinlich vier Bücher an Stelle des Textes schreiben konnte, von dem sie lernten. Dazu kam noch der Widerwillen des Mannes ihnen irgendetwas beizubringen, dass Harry dabei helfen könnte die Welt zu übernehmen. Das Ergebnis war, dass sie nicht gerade ein ganzes Arsenal neuer und faszinierender Sprüche und Techniken gelernt hatten.

Es war Severus gewesen, der ihnen formell beigebracht hatte, in ihren Trainingsstunden gegen Ende des letzten Jahres wortlos zu zaubern, und das war eine Fähigkeit, die weder in der DA noch in diesem Kurs gelehrt worden war – was quasi auf das gleiche hinauslief, da vierzehn der siebzehn Schüler der Klasse Teil der Gruppe waren. Es stand aber auf dem Lehrplan für dieses Jahr, und jeder, der auf Harry und Hermine geachtet hatte, wenn sie sich in letzter Zeit duelliert hatten, wusste, dass sie es bereits konnten.

Hermine war momentan besser darin zu „fühlen", wann Harry kurz davor war zu zaubern, also nahm sie die verteidigende Position ein. Genau als der Zauber aus Harrys Zauberstab entwich, wirkte Hermine den Schildzauber. Der Zauber prallte von der Wand ab und zerfloss ohne jemandem zu schaden an ihrer Barriere. Als sie das Anschwellen der Magie, das seinen Zaubern vorausging, erneut fühlte, ließ sie den Schild fallen und holte ihn eine Sekunde später zurück. Und wieder. Mehrere Male. Da keiner von beiden bisher den Stich von Harrys Zaubern gespürt hatte, gingen sie näher an die Wand. Und dann noch näher, bis ihr Schild so schnell verschwand und wieder auftauchte, als würde jemand einen Lichtschalter immer wieder umlegen, und Harry zauberte beinahe ununterbrochen. Es fühlte sich vollkommen natürlich an.

Die Tatsache, dass dies geschah, ohne dass ein Wort gesprochen wurde, machte sie endlich darauf aufmerksam, wie still es im gesamten Klassenzimmer geworden war. Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab leicht, und Harry hörte sofort auf. Sie drehten sich zurück zum Klassenzimmer und sahen, dass alle ihnen zuschauten als wären sie ein besonders interessantes Ausstellungsstück im Zirkus. Sie lächelten selbst-verlegen.

„Ich würde sagen, dass ihr beide den Dreh raus habt", sagte Tonks fröhlich. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Habt ihr das schon einmal gemacht?"

„Nicht wirklich", gab Harry zu.

Ron starrte sie sehr durchdringend an.

„Aber wir haben mit Schildzaubern gearbeitet", fügte Hermine rasch hinzu. „Und wir haben häufig die Möglichkeit miteinander zu üben, jetzt, da wir uns Räume teilen."

„Trotzdem sehr gut gemacht. Wollt ihr sehen, wie eure Zauber sich gegen einen echten Gegner behaupten?"

Sie stimmten zu, und der Rest der Klasse begab sich an die Wände des Raumes um zuzusehen. Hermine und Harry traten jetzt gegen Tonks persönlich an, eine Position, die sie bisher nur in ihren Trainingsstunden erlebt hatten. Damals wie heute waren Tonks' Zauber stärker als einfach Stechzauber, und Harry tat es ihr gleich.

Tonks zielte auf den Augenblick ab, an dem Hermine ihr Schild fallen lassen musste, damit Harry einen Zauber wirken konnte, aber Harry tat alles, was in seiner Macht stand, Zauber in Richtung ihrer Professorin zu schicken, die sie ihr Ziel verfehlen ließen oder sie daran hinderten zu feuern, da sie sich selbst schützen musste. Es war sehr viel schwieriger ein Auge auf Tonks und Harry zu haben, als den Rückprall von Harrys eigenem Zauber abzuschätzen, und Hermine verließ sich beinahe völlig auf ihren Sinn für Harrys Magie, um seine Taten vorherzusehen, sodass sie den Großteil ihrer Energie auf die angreifende Hexe vor ihnen konzentrierte.

Der Kampf zog sich einige lange Minuten hin, bis ihre rosa-haarige Professorin schließlich einen fiesen Brandzauber warf, den sie und Harry ein wenig zu langsam abblockten. Es geschah sehr schnell. Trotz der Tatsache, dass der Frostzauber, den Harry gerade im Moment wirkte, sie treffen würde, wenn er zurückprallte, errichtete Hermine ihren Schild; sie wollte lieber von der Kälte als dem Brandzauber getroffen werden. Ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde später prallte Tonks Fluch von dem Schild der Gryffindors ab und auf die Aurorin zurück. Er wurde sofort von Harrys Zauber gelöscht, der sie beinahe im selben Augenblick traf.

Harry entwaffnete sie, und die Klasse brach in Applaus aus. Harry und Hermine blickten sich an, beide fragten sich genau das gleiche: hatte jemand anderes gesehen, dass sein Zauber _durch_ Hermines Schild gegangen war, fast im gleichen Moment, als Tonks Zauber es nicht hatte durchbrechen können?

Von dem scharfen Blick, den die Aurorin ihnen zusandte, hatte zumindest sie es nicht verpasst. Sie gab Gryffindor fünfzehn weitere Punkte.

„Dann lasst uns mal sehen, ob der Rest von euch den beiden das Wasser reichen kann, okay? Einen Meter vor der Wand, wenn's recht ist. Ron, warum tust du dich nicht mit Neville und Vera zusammen, und wir geben Harry und Hermine eine Chance, wieder zu Atem zu kommen."

Ron gehorchte, und mit einem letzten stechenden Blick zu ihr und Harry übersah Tonks wieder die Klasse. Hermine fühlte sich leicht ausgepowert und war froh sich setzen zu können, und Harry sah aus, als könnte er die Pause ebenfalls gebrauchen.

Von Zeit zu Zeit wurden ihnen weiterhin berechnende Blicke geschickt, aber größtenteils machte sich der Rest des Kurses daran, sich zu verbessern. Draco und Ron sahen besonders entschlossen aus.

 _Das lief nicht so ganz, wie du es geplant hattest, Girlicorne?_ [10]

Das war Fawkes' Spitzname für sie, ein besonders passender Running Gag wie sich herausstellte, auch wenn sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte, bevor sie zum Einhorn-Animagus wurde. Sie hatte nur gedacht, dass er wusste, dass die Herde sie mochte.

 _Du weißt, dass du deine Gegenwart ankündigen sollst, bevor du meinen Verstand so heimsuchst, oder?_ , erinnerte sie ihn.

 _Muss ich mich entschuldigen, bevor ich eine Antwort erhalte?_

Er ließ sich als generelle Regel nicht züchtigen.

 _Wenn ich ja sage, würdest du tatsächlich Entschuldigung sagen?,_ fragte sie neugierig.

 _Wenn du das_ wirklich _möchtest_. Er klang als würde die Aussicht ihm Schmerzen bereiten. _Du warst sehr stark konzentriert. Das hat meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt._

Sie hatte in der Tat eine leichte Berührung in ihrem Kopf gespürt, aber da sie ihre Konzentration hier im Raum benötigt hatte, hatte sie sie nicht wirklich beachtet. Es _war_ relativ beruhigend zu wissen, dass wenn sie in Aufruhr zu sein schien, er nach ihr sehen würde.

 _Nun, es war vielleicht nicht genau, was ich mir vorgestellt habe, aber_ , sie zuckte mental mit den Schultern, _es ist nicht so als wüssten sie nicht, was Harry bevorsteht, und wofür er trainiert. Und es hat ihnen genügend Motivation verpasst._

Draco war dazu übergegangen seinen Schild wortlos zu errichten, aber er konnte Daphne nicht einschätzen, wenn sie ebenfalls stumm blieb. Sie schienen nun damit zu experimentieren, dass sie die Worte flüsterte.

 _Also stand das alles im Zeichen dessen, die akademischen Fähigkeiten deiner Mitschüler zu stärken?,_ fragte Fawkes neckisch.

Das Trio, dem Ron angehörte, hatte einigen Erfolg darin den Kampf nachzuahmen, der gerade statt gefunden hatte, wobei die dritte Person jeweils Zauber auf das verteidigende Team feuerte.

Sie kommentierte das mit mental herausgestreckter Zunge. _Du weißt, dass ich angegeben habe, Vogel. Aber es hat Spaß gemacht._

Harry hatte Draco und Daphne einige Momente lang intensiv beobachtet, und sie stieß in diskret mit ihrem Fuß an, um ihn daran zu erinnern, wo sie sich befanden.

Fawkes lachte. _Das stimmt natürlich. Hmm... Ich sollte besser gehen. Albus macht ein paar scheußliche Last Minute Veränderungen am Halloween Festmahl. Oh, um alles, was gut und magisch ist auf dieser Welt, nicht das Limonengrün -!_

Sie schnaubte und, auch wenn sie vermutete, dass er komplett abgelenkt war, fügte hinzu: _Viel Glück dabei._

Die Glocke läutete kurz darauf, und Tonks behielt die beiden zurück. Sie wirkte Privatsphären-Zauber und sah sie ernst an.

„Ich habe das noch nie gesehen. Eure Magie muss unglaublich kompatibel sein. Ich habe nur von zwei Auroren gehört, die das tun konnten." Sie sahen sie neugierig an. „Frank und Alice Longbottom."

Hermine schluckte. „Sie müssen ein fantastisches Team gewesen sein."

„Das hat Moody mir erzählt. Passt nur auf euch auf, okay?"

Sie nickten beide und Tonks ließ sie gehen. Sie bewegten sich in Richtung Mittagessen, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich Lust darauf hatten, aber annahmen, dass sie besser dort sein sollten, falls ein großer Aufwand um die Geschehnisse gemacht würde. Sie wollten nicht so aussehen, als würden sie allen ausweichen.

Die Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich entlang des Gryffindortisches, als ihre Klassenkameraden davon schwärmten, was für eine gute Show sie geboten hatten. Wenn ihre Mitschüler aus anderen Häusern es an ihren Tischen erzählten, so waren es dort zumindest keine so erstaunlichen Nachrichten, dass es Hermine und Harry sofort aufgefallen wäre. Es schien demnach, als hätte niemand sonst bemerkt, was Tonks gesehen hatte.

Ron sah nicht direkt ungehalten aus, aber doch ein wenig verstimmt, weshalb sie ihn in ihre Räume einluden, um am Nachmittag zu lernen, zu trainieren oder sonst etwas zu unternehmen. Er willigte sofort ein.

Hermine hatte gedacht, dass dadurch ihre Hausaufgabenzeit leiden würde, aber es wurde schnell offensichtlich, dass Ron seinen Status als Bester Freund gefährdet sah. Was er wirklich wollte, war Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen, und nach einem symbolischen Protest war er nur zu gerne bereit dazu, dass Hermine sich mit ihren Büchern aufs Sofa zurück ziehen konnte, während sich die beiden Jungs in der bezauberten Fläche des Raumes duellierten.

Das Gryffindormädchen tat ihr Bestes, die beiden auszublenden, da ihr klar war, dass sie ansonsten ständig gegen den Drang ankämpfen würde, etwas zu ihnen zu sagen. Und da es wahrscheinlich Ron wäre, dem sie Anweisungen zurufen würde, traf sie die gute Entscheidung, ihre Ohren zu verschließen und die beiden in Ruhe zu lassen.

Sie scheuchte sie sogar ohne sich zum Abendessen, und bestand darauf, dass sie eine große Menge Hausaufgaben hatte. Da dies angesichts der vielen Fächer, die sie belegte, nie eine Lüge war, konnte sie Harrys besorgten Blick leicht abwehren. Sie wusste, dass es ihm zwischen ihnen beiden nicht immer leicht fiel. Da sie ihre Position nicht durch Ron gefährdet sah, machte es ihr überhaupt nichts aus, dem Rothaarigen einen Nachmittag allein mit Harry zu geben, wenn es ihm dadurch besser ging.

Es waren Morgen wie dieser, das wusste sie, die Ron auf einmal klar machten, wie viel er verpasste, und wenn er nur akzeptieren könnte, dass das in Ordnung war, dann wäre alles gut. Sie alle hatten ihren Lebensweg gewählt, und niemand konnte völlig identische entlang wandern; wenn seiner etwas weiter abwich, während die von ihr und Harry im Moment ähnlicher waren, dann war das nicht das Ende der Welt; in den letzten Jahren hatte es viele Male gegeben, in denen sich die Interessen der beiden Jungen überschnitten hatten und sie außen vor gewesen war. Jetzt war es eher ein wenig anders herum. Sie lächelte leicht in sich hinein. Das dachte sie zumindest. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Ron durch den Kopf ging.

 _Weißt du, ich habe dir nicht von Albus' Plänen berichtet, nur damit du das Fest auslassen kannst._

Sie grinste. _Natürlich hast du das. Wie schlimm ist es?_

Fawkes ließ es sie für sich selbst sehen. Albus hatte es wieder mit der Dekoration übertrieben, als hätte er zum ersten Mal Muggeldeko entdeckt und wäre deswegen schrecklich enthusiastisch über ihre Verwendung. Zunächst gab es die normalen schwebenden Kürbisgesichter, auch wenn diese die Luft praktisch verdickten. Fledermäuse waren verzaubert worden, um sie herumzuflattern, was mehr als einen erregbaren Schüler zum Kreischen brachte. Dann waren da die Pappfiguren von Kürbissen, Geistern und sogar einer Muggelversion einer grünhäutigen, warzigen Hexe, die die Wände bedeckten. Girlanden aus Krepppapier in Schwarz und verschiedenen Schattierungen Orange schmückten die Decke und die Wände, sodass der verzauberte Himmel beinahe völlig verdeckt wurde. Würde es sich um ein Muggelzimmer handeln, so hätte ernsthafte Feuergefahr bestanden. Glücklicherweise schien Fawkes den Schulleiter von was auch immer abgehalten zu haben, das limonengrün war.

 _Hast du jemals versucht Albus beizubringen, dass 'weniger mehr ist'?_

 _Er scheint diesem Sprichwort nie sehr zugeneigt zu sein, wenn es um Dekoration geht. Oder um Kleidung._

Sie lachte. _Das ist unser geschätzter Schulleiter. Ruhe jetzt, ich versuche den Aufsatz zu beenden, bevor die Jungs zurückkommen._

Das Pergament für Muggelkunde lief gut, und es war in der Tat vervollständigt, bis Harry wiederkehrte. Ron, wie sich herausstellte, hatte Quidditchtraining.

„Und Tonks muss wahrscheinlich ein Nachsitzen überwachen. Zumindest hat ein Haufen Jungen im zweiten Jahr sie die ganze Zeit böse angeschaut. Also schätze ich, dass es heute Nacht nur du, ich und Professor Snape sind."

Ihr Training fing an diesem Abend um neun an, aber sie hatten kaum eine Stunde herumgebracht, dass ihre Zahl erneut reduziert wurde: inmitten ihres Duells umklammerte Severus auf einmal seinen linken Arm, und Hermine wirkte ein Schild um den Fluch abzulenken, den Harry bereits losgeschickt hatte.

Severus Augen glitzerten, als sie die ihren trafen, und Schmerz verzog sein Gesicht.

„Ich hätte vielleicht nur auf dieses Zeichen der Schwäche gewartet, Hermine."

Sie Beschwor seine Maske und seinen Umhang, überrascht, dass er sich so weit vergessen hatte, dass er sie in Harrys Gegenwart bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte. Es war zu viel der Hoffnung, dass seine Beziehung mit dem Gryffindorjungen sich so sehr verbessert hatte, dass er endlich seine Vorgaben lockerte.

„Ich versichere dir, dass ein echter Todesser, der von seinem Mal gepeinigt wird, mich nicht so bewegen würde", sagte sie brüsk, bevor sie mit einem breiten Lächeln hinzufügte: „aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass du uns für so gut hältst, dass du billige Tricks verwenden musst, um die Überhand über uns zu erlangen."

Harry überdeckte sein Lachen ohne Erfolg mit einem Husten, und Severus schnaubte, während er seinen Umhang anzog. Die Maske hielt er in den Händen, bis er die Ländereien überquert haben würde.

„Das ist eine völlig unbegründete Annahme, das versichere ich dir."

Es gelang ihnen beinahe die Situation leicht zu halten, trotz der Kleidung, die der Zaubertränkemeister nun trug.

„Du wirst den Schulleiter informieren?", fragte Severus.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Severus." Sein Zauberstabarm verharrte. „Erlaube mir?"

Seine Augen verengten sich, aber er gab ihr ein kurzes Nicken.

Sie Desillusionierte ihn, sodass er ungesehen zum Kerkerausgang gelangen konnte.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte sie sanft.

Sie und Harry sahen zu, wie sich die Tür scheinbar von selbst öffnete und schloss, und es war, als wäre mit dem Abschied des Mannes alle Freude aus dem Abend verschwunden, was angesichts des betreffenden Mannes etwas lächerlich war. Sie informierte Albus über das Verschwinden des Slytherins, aber sie schien sich nicht gut genug konzentrieren zu können, um noch weiter zu trainieren.

Wann immer Hermine wusste, dass Snape Gerufen wurde, war sie immer schrecklich besorgt. Wenn sie den Slytherin jemals von der Tiefe ihrer Sorgen in Kenntnis setzen würde, dann wäre er zweifelsohne unglaublich beleidigt über das, was er als einen Mangel an Vertrauen ansehen würde. Sie wusste, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um zu ihnen zurückzukehren, und sie wusste auch, dass er extrem begabt war in dem, was er tat; im Gleichgewicht zwischen Voldemort und Albus musste er das sein. Aber sie hatte Severus gern, und das bedeutete, dass sie sehr darum besorgt war, was ihm geschah. Egal wie schlau er war, die Chancen, dass sie ihn nie wiedersehen würde, weil er auf schreckliche Weise zu Tode gequält wurde, waren dramatisch erhöht, wenn er an Voldemorts Seite war.

Harry, auch wenn er nicht so herzlos sein würde zu sagen, dass es ihm egal war, ob Severus lebte oder starb, war kaum von Sorge darüber übermannt, was der Mann durchmachte. Seine Hauptsorge, wann immer Severus Gerufen wurde, war, was _Andere_ durchmachten. Da es extrem unwahrscheinlich war, dass Voldemort alle seine Todesser zum Tee Gerufen hatte, stand ein Angriff kurz bevor. Das zu wissen, aber machtlos zu sein es zu verhindern, fühlte sich schlimmer an, als es gar nicht zu wissen.

Es half auch nicht, dass alles, an das sie denken konnten, nachdem sie das Thema „Angriff, den wir machtlos sind zu verhindern" beiseite geschoben hatten, der Tod von Harrys Eltern war. Aber es war Halloween, und nun waren sie auf Voldemort konzentriert, und kein anderes Thema blieb hängen.

In der Vergangenheit hatte Halloween immer Versagen für Voldemort bedeutet; der Abend vor Allerheiligen in Godric's Hollow hatte ihm seines Körpers beraubt und ihn für elf Jahre verbannt, und bis heute, selbst nach seiner Rückkehr, hatte es nicht so ausgesehen, als wollte er sich den Tag gerne zurück erobern.

Heute aber schien er sich seiner ziemlich sicher zu sein, und sie beide wussten, dass das nichts Gutes für Jemanden – oder eher mehrere Jemande – bedeutete, in der magischen oder der Muggelwelt. Wenn Voldemort heute wirklich etwas unternahm, vor Allem nach solch einer Ruhe, dann würde er wollen, dass es ein voller Erfolg würde, und der Gedanke war entsetzlich.

Sie flößte Harry Tee ein und las ihm ihr Verteidungslehrbuch für mehr als eine Stunde vor, da sie wusste, dass das das einzige Fach war, dass auch nur eine geringe Chance hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu beschäftigen. Es schien besser, als dass die beiden einfach in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und sich gegenseitig anstarrten. Regelmäßig würde Harry sich sogar aus seinen tiefen Gedanken raffen, ihr ein halbes Lächeln für ihre Mühen anbieten, so aussehen als würde er sich für ganze dreißig Sekunden konzentrieren, und dann wieder in Unaufmerksamkeit zurückfallen.

Um halb zwölf war es spät genug, dass sie ihn ins Bett zwingen konnte, ohne dass er einen zu großen Aufstand machte.

„Du willst nicht die ganze Nacht wach bleiben, verrückt vor Sorge. Leg dich einfach hin; wenn du nicht einschläfst, kannst du immer noch wieder aufstehen", beruhigte sie ihn.

Natürlich verhinderte der milde Schlaftrank, den sie in seine letzte Tasse Tee getan hatte, diese Möglichkeit, aber das musste er nicht wissen.

Sobald er am Schlafen war, setzte sie sich wieder aufs Sofa und klappte das Lehrbuch zu, von dem sie wusste, dass sie es jetzt, wo er gegangen war, nicht mehr lesen würde. Sie konnte sich um Harry willen beherrschen, aber keinen annähernd so großen Mühen für sich selbst machen. Sie zog ihre Beine an die Brust und schlang ihre Arme darum.

Wenn sonst nichts mehr passierte, würde ihr die Karte mitteilen, wann Severus zurück war, also würde sie sie nur die ganze Zeit überprüfen müssen. Es _war_ der Anfang des Wochenendes, aber Voldemort wusste, dass er den Zaubertränkemeister nicht zu lange behalten konnte, ohne Probleme mit Albus und anderen auf der Seite des Lichts hervorzurufen – oder mit Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums, die Severus' Stellung als Spion für Voldemort gefährden konnten, was der Mann offensichtlich nicht wünschte.

Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich solche Sorgen um Severus gemacht hatte, war in einer traurigerweise ähnlichen Situation. Es war gegen Ende April ihres sechsten Jahres gewesen. Ein Samstagabend. Sie und Harry hatten seit Weihnachten sporadisch mit Sverus trainiert, aber das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass der Mann in ihrer Anwesenheit Gerufen wurde. Sie hatte die Zeichen nicht so unmittelbar erkannt, wie sie es heute tat...

* * *

Professor Snape brach mitten im Satz ab mit einer Abruptheit, die selbst für ihn ungewöhnlich war.

„Das ist alles für heute. Ihr könnt gehen." Er schien seinen Arm mit Bedacht gegen seine Seite zu zwingen, die langen Finger gespreizt an seinem Oberschenkel.

Hermine und Harry wechselten überraschte Blicke. Sie hatten für etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde trainiert und nur einen Bruchteil der Themen besprochen, von denen der Mann vor weniger als dreißig Minuten noch gesagt hatte, dass sie sie heute behandeln würden.

„Sir-?", begann sie zögerlich. „Gibt es etwas-?"

„Hast du mich nicht gehört, Miss Granger?", knurrte er förmlich. „Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt gehen."

In dem Wissen, dass eine weitere Wiederholung der Befehle zu einem Punktabzug, wenn nicht sogar zu Nachsitzen führen würde, hatten sie und Harry sich beeilt zu gehorchen. Sie sah zurück als sie die Türschwelle erreichten, und das war der Moment, in dem sie sah, dass sein linker Arm um seinen Bauch gepresst war, und die rechte Hand die Haut unterhalb des Ellenbogens umklammerte.

Es war eine so vollkommen unnatürliche Pose für den Mann, dass sie wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, und einen Augenblick später sich die Bedeutung dessen, was sie da sah, in ihrem Verstand registrierte. Mit Mühe und Not biss sie den plötzlichen Schwall an Sorgen zurück, den er nur aufreibend finden würde, und fragte stattdessen: „Wollen Sie, dass ich den Schulleiter informiere, Sir?"

Sein Kopf schnellte hoch und seine schwarzen Augen spucken Feuer. „Was?"

Sie schluckte, aber kämpfte sich tapfer fort. „Wenn es Ihnen Zeit sparen würde, dann könnte ich Albus mitteilen, dass Sie gehen." Die Erinnerung daran, dass der Schulleiter genügend Respekt für sie hatte, dass er ihr bereits das Privileg gewährt hatte, seinen Namen zu verwenden, war beabsichtigt.

Sie wusste, dass Professor Snape ein Spion war. Er wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er ein Spion war. Aber seit sie dem Orden im September offiziell beigetreten war, hatte es nicht viele offizielle Momente gegeben, in denen sie ihn als solchen hatte anerkennen müssen. Er schien es befremdlich zu finden, wenn die lange Pause vor seiner Antwort auf ihre Frage ein Zeichen war.

„Dann tu das, Miss Granger. Ich muss fort."

Er strich mit wehendem Umhang an ihr vorbei und verschwand den Gang entlang. Harry, der es in den Flur geschafft hatte, bevor sie sprach, streckte seinen Kopf zurück durch den Türrahmen.

„Was ist gerade passiert?"

Sie zog ihn zurück in den Raum und errichtete Privatsphären-Zauber.

„Er wurde gerade Gerufen. Ich habe mich angeboten, es Albus wissen zu lassen, sodass er das Gebäude schneller verlassen konnte."

„Ich schätze, das würde es erklären. Wolltest du, dass ich mit dir komme?"

Seine abschätzige Haltung half ihren Nerven nicht im Geringsten. „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Aber wenn du denkst, dass du ohne die Karte zurück zu den Schlafsälen kommen kannst, dann würde es mir helfen, mich zum und vom Büro des Schulleiters zu schleichen, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommt."

Harry willigte ein, und sie schlichen zusammen zum Erdgeschoss empor, und gingen dann getrennter Wege. Sie war dankbar, dass Harry nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte, wofür sie die Karte haben wollte; sie nahm sie ihm normalerweise nicht für ihre eigenen Zwecke ab, gerade wenn ihm das einen Nachteil bereitete in seinen eigenen Wanderungen durch die Korridore.

Sie hatte eigentlich keine Zweifel, dass sie vom Büro des Schulleiters problemlos zurück zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum kommen konnte. Anders als wenn sie in den Kerkern gefunden würde, war es nicht im Geringsten problematisch, ihre Anwesenheit zu erklären, egal wo oder von wem sie auf dem Weg von Albus' Büro zum Gryffindorturm angehalten werden könnte.

Wofür sie die Karte wirklich wollte, war zu überprüfen, dass Professor Snape zurückkehrte. Sie wusste theoretisch, dass er häufig ohne ihr Wissen fort ging und zurückkam, aber nachdem sie ihn heute gehen sehen hatte, glaubte sie nicht, dass sie schlafen konnte, bis sie wusste, dass er in Sicherheit war.

Und das war nicht _vollkommen_ verrückt von ihr. Egal wie wenig sie darüber in den unregelmäßigen Ordenstreffen während des Schuljahres sprachen, es wurde für alle immer offensichtlicher, dass Voldemort seinem Zaubertränkemeister gegenüber immer und immer misstrauischer wurde, und nichts, was Professor Snape tat, schien den paranoiden Bastard zu versichern.

Die Möglichkeit, dass er _nicht_ zurückkehren würde, schien deshalb zuzunehmen, und Hermine konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass sie einfach ruhig schlafen könnte, während dieses traumatische Ereignis vor sich ging.

Sie teilte Albus mit, dass der Professor Gerufen worden war, und dann lief sie so unauffällig wie möglich zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte mit großer Erleichterung festgestellt, dass Ron Harry beschlagnahmt hatte, um Quidditch zu besprechen.

Hermine hatte deswegen keine Skrupel, die Karte mit in den Schlafsaal zu nehmen. Wo Harry jetzt auch sein mochte, er hatte offensichtlich keine Absichten sie zu benutzen, und es wäre nicht wirklich höflich, einfach in den Schlafsaal der Jungen zu wandern und sie zurückzulegen, während sie nicht dort waren.

Sie nahm mit mehreren Schulbüchern und der Karte auf ihrem Bett Platz. Es war erst kurz nach acht am Abend. Ihre Zimmernachbarinnen würden wahrscheinlich erst in einigen Stunden zurückkehren.

Die Zeit verstrich ungewöhnlich langsam. Ein permanenter _Tempus_ , den man aktiv beenden musste, verhinderte, dass sie den gleichen Zauber alle drei Minuten wirkte, was ansonsten garantiert passieren würde.

Aus acht wurde neun, neun wurde zu zehn, zehn zu elf, und schließlich stand Mitternacht bevor. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass jemand eine Art Zeit-Verlangsamungs-Zauber ausgeführt hatte. Oder vielleicht einen Unproduktivitäts-Zauber. Die Stunden konnten unmöglich so verdammt lange gebraucht haben zu verstreichen, wenn sie so wenig dabei geschafft hatte. Vier Stunden, die sich wie 24 anfühlten, sollten doch sicher mehr erbracht haben als ein halbes Pergament über die Englische Königsfamilie und ihre Geschäfte mit Zauberern, oder? Sie hatte vor zehn Uhr ihren Schlafanzug angezogen in der Hoffnung, dass der Abend danach in normaler Geschwindigkeit verstreichen würde, aber das war nicht geschehen.

Parvati und Lavender kamen um kurz vor Mitternacht, und es folgten ein paar Minuten voller Aktivität, in denen sie sich bettfertig machten. Hermine schloss ihre Vorhänge, verzauberte sie, sodass kein Licht durch sie hindurchdringen würde, und starrte auf die Karte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte sie zur Seite. Sie würde produktiv sein.

Halb eins. Sie konnte die tieferen Atemzüge hören, die zeigten, dass ihre Zimmernachbarinnen schliefen. Sie fing langsam an, sich mehr als ein bisschen unruhig zu fühlen. Was würde es ihr denn wirklich bringen, wenn sie auf der Karte sah, dass Professor Snape zurückgekehrt war? Er wäre auf seinem Weg hinab in die Kerker, und der kleine Punkt auf dem Pergament konnte ihr nicht mitteilen, ob er sich in guter körperlicher Verfassung befand. Was, wenn er medizinische Hilfe brauchte? Es wäre gedankenlos, sogar gemein, wenn sie hier oben in der Sicherheit ihres Bettes sitzen blieb und nur die Karte beobachtete, um seine Situation im Auge zu behalten. Im Bett zu sitzen half keinem von ihnen.

Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie Maskierte sich, ging zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, durch das Gemälde, die Treppen hinab und hinab und hinab, bis sie in die Kerker schlich und zu dem Seitenausgang, von dem sie annahm, dass Professor Snape ihn bevorzugte. Es war zumindest der Nächste an seinem Büro und Quartier.

Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und deMaskierte sich, aber wirkte einen starken Bermerke-Mein-Nicht, holte die Karte hervor und stellte sich auf eine Warterei ein, die wie sie wirklich hoffte, nicht so lang sein würde, wie die letzten vier Stunden gewesen waren.

Um halb zwei erschienen ihr die Hausaufgaben, die sie als hoffnungsloses Unterfangen nicht mitgenommen hatte, ziemlich verlockend. Es schien ein sehr viel besserer Nutzen ihrer Zeit als sich darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht an all die Arten zu denken, in denen Professor Snape entsetzlich zu Tode verflucht werden konnte. Es sollte so viele Möglichkeiten gar nicht geben, sie sollte darüber nicht so lange nachdenken können. Was war los mit jedem, der sich solche dummen und zerstörerischen Flüche ausdachte? Es war abscheulich.

Es war beinahe zwei Uhr morgens, bevor sie durch eine nahe Bewegung aus ihrer besorgten Trance gerissen wurde. Sie sah auf die Karte. Ja, es war Professor Snape, er war _endlich_ zurück, und was um Himmels Willen hatte ihn die ganze Nacht gekostet?

Als er in ihr Sichtfeld stolperte, nicht einmal Desillusioniert, erhielt sie zumindest einen Teil der Antwort. Sich mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer zu vergnügen hatte anscheinend eine vorrangige Rolle gespielt. Sie sprang auf ihre Füße, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ, als er sie endlich im schwachen Licht des Korridors bemerkte, aber sie positionierte sich unter seiner Schulter und nahm etwas von seinem Gewicht auf sich, während sein Mund noch Worte des Protests formte.

„Mir geht es gut. Kehr sofort in deinen Schlafsaal zurück."

Sie ignorierte seine Worte. „Lassen Sie uns Sie zu ihren Räumen bringen und Sie hinlegen. Dann können Sie mich anschreien."

Der Kampf verließ ihn, und sie war erschrocken, dass er so schnell aufgegeben hatte.

Zusammen humpelten sie durch die Kerkerflure. Selbst durch die dicken Schichten Stoff, die sie trennten, konnte sie die Zuckungen spüren, die seinen zu dünnen Körper heimsuchten, einige sporadische, die besonders gewaltsam waren, warfen ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und ließen die beiden unschön taumeln, als sie sich bemühte, sie auf den Füßen zu halten.

Nach einer scheinbar unbegründet langen Zeit, wenn man die kurze Strecke betrachtete, die zwischen ihrem Ausgangspunkt und ihrem Ziel lag – die Zeit verhielt sich _wirklich_ merkwürdig heute Nacht – erreichten sie seine Privaträume. Er stieß ein Passwort hervor, und sie stolperten hinein.

Sie konnte keine Aufmerksamkeit entbehren, um zu sehen, wie das Wohnzimmer, in dem sie sich befanden, aussah; sie war mehr beschäftigt damit, sie durch den scheinbar riesigen Raum zu befördern, um die vielen Hindernisse in ihrem Weg herum und durch die Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, die, wie sie von seinem knappen „Bett" und einer Neigung seines Kopfes annahm, zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte.

Die Lichter waren auf etwa ein Viertel gedimmt angesprungen, als sie eintraten, sodass es nicht unmöglich war, etwas zu sehen. Es war Severus' zunehmende Koordinationsschwäche – die ihr sagte, dass er am Ende seiner Energie war – die es ihnen erschwerte den Fußschemel, den Bücherstapel, den Kaffeetisch, den zweiten Bücherstapel und den Schreibtisch zu umgehen. Wenn er ohne Schwierigkeiten oder Unterstützung ging, dann war sie sich sicher, dass er ihnen unbewusst auswich. Es war extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass er sie so angeordnet hatte, dass es besonders schwierig war, von einer Seite des Zimmers auf die andere zu gelangen, aber so fühlte es sich momentan an.

Endlich am Ziel angekommen, standen sie etwas unsicher direkt hinter der Tür und kamen für einen Moment wieder zu Atem; er mochte untergewichtig sein, aber war noch immer sehr viel schwerer als sie. Die gewaltigen Zuckungen gingen ungehindert weiter, und sie verfluchte im Kopf denjenigen, der den Cruciatus erfunden hatte.

Das Licht im Schlafzimmer war auf vielleicht halbe Stärke gedimmt. Es war hell genug, dass sie sehen konnte, dass seine normalerweise fahle Haut nun aschgrau war, selbst seine Lippen waren farblos, sodass er schrecklich ungesund aussah. Ein wenig wie eine wandelnde Leiche, aber sie würde ihren Gedanken diese Richtung nicht erlauben.

„Bett", wiederholte er.

Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach so ins Bett bringen, wie er war, also drehte sie sich zu ihm und bemühte sich, ihm den schweren Umhang abzunehmen. Ihre Finger schienen nicht richtig zu funktionieren, aber endlich schaffte sie es, und der schwarze Stoff fiel mit einem schweren Geräusch auf den Boden, das in dem leisen Raum unnatürlich laut schien. Ihre Augen folgten seinem Fall, und dabei bemerkte sie, dass sie von Blut bedeckt war, der rote Fleck zeichnete sich grell auf ihrem hellblauen Pyjama ab, während es auf der dunklen Wolle der Todesserkleidung nicht aufgefallen war. Jetzt da sie wusste, dass es da war, konnte sie den süßlichen Kupferduft riechen. Es war so stark, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte, dass sie es vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte sie beinahe ausdruckslos.

Er wich von ihr fort, aber sie musste seinen Oberarm greifen, als er beinahe hinfiel. Er entfernte sich sofort wieder aus ihrem Griff, aber tat es diesmal vorsichtigerweise langsamer, damit er diesmal alleine stehen konnte. Oder eher sich langsam zum Bett vorarbeiten und sich gegen den nächsten Pfosten lehnen konnte, um nicht vor ihr zusammenzubrechen.

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst gehen", schnappte er, die Schwäche seiner Stimme verringerte seine Effektivität.

„Sie brauchen Hilfe!", rief sie aus, als sein Versuch, hart zu sein, sie endlich in Aktion versetzte. „Sie brauchen Poppy!" Sie klammerte sich an die Idee. „Ich hole Poppy."

„Mir geht es gut", sagte er ausdruckslos.

Sie sah an sich selbst herunter und dann ungläubig an ihm herauf.

Die Worte wurden durch zusammengepresste Zähne herausgedrückt. „Es ist nicht mein Blut."

Nicht sein... Oh. Sie war sowohl unendlich erleichtert, dass er nicht mehr verletzt war, als auch etwas entsetzt, dass sie mit dem Blut eines Fremden bedeckt war – eines Fremden, den sie wahrscheinlich nie treffen konnte, da er gerade eines schrecklichen Todes gestorben war.

Der Slytherin vor ihr sah sie herausfordernd an, und erwartete offenbar, dass sie ausflippte. „Ich habe es dir gesagt", brachte er hinaus.

Er erwartete, verurteilt zu werden, das wurde ihr plötzlich klar. Er erwartete, dass sie ihn verachten würde. Sie sah ihn direkt an.

„Seit ich mit zwölf in diesen Krieg verwickelt wurde, war ich bedeckt von meinem eigenen Blut, genauso wie dem einiger Mitschüler, verschiedener Ordensmitglieder, meiner sterbenden Nachbarn, und dem von Menschen, die ich nicht kenne. Meine hauptsächliche Emotion im Moment, das versichere ich Ihnen, ist Erleichterung, dass das Blut nicht von Ihnen ist."

Er betrachtete sie einen langen Augenblick, um wie sie annahm ihre Ernsthaftigkeit abzuschätzen, und sie ließ einige ihrer mentalen Schilde herab, um seine letzten Zweifel auszuräumen.

Er gab ein kurzes Nicken.

„Also", sagte sie so geschäftlich, wie sie konnte, „würde eine Dusche helfen oder es schlimmer machen?"

Sein Ausdruck machte sofort klar, dass eine Dusche mit ihr im Zimmer nicht passieren würde.

„Dann müssen wir Sie sauber und ins Bett bekommen", sagte sie mit einer Autorität, die sie nicht wirklich fühlte.

Sein Ausdruck war sehr skeptisch.

Sie sandte ihm ihr fröhlichstes und unbekümmertstes Gryffindor-Lächeln. „Ein _Ratzeputz_ , und dann zeige ich Ihnen diesen echt praktischen Zauber, den ich gelernt habe, der viele Knöpfe öffnet." Sie wusste, dass es einen guten Grund für sie gab, sich dieses zufällige bisschen Wissen zu merken.

Er musste sich wirklich schrecklich fühlen, denn er willigte nach nur einem strafendem Blick ein, der genau ausdrückte, was er von ihrer Einstellung hielt.

Die genannten Zauber taten genau das, was sie sollten, sie ließen das Blut von ihnen beiden verschwinden und machte dann kurzen Prozess mit den endlos vielen Knöpfen auf seinem Schulumhang. Sie musste ihm helfen, ihn auszuziehen, nachdem seine ersten beiden Versuche nicht erfolgreich waren, und seine widerwillige Ergebung ihre Hilfe schließlich ermöglichten.

Sie stellte mit so etwas wie Schock fest, dass sie ihn noch niemals ohne seinen Umhang gesehen hatte. Selbst während seiner Zeit im Grimmauld-Platz war er immer „vernünftig" angekleidet gewesen, zumindest in Gegenwart seiner Schüler.

Unter all den Knöpfen war ein weißes Hemd und schwarze Hose. Es ließ ihn sehr menschlich aussehen, und seine mangelnde Ernährung wurde deutlich. Die beiden Kleidungsstücke waren makellos, und ihre Überraschung musste sichtbar sein.

„Schwacher Abweisungs-Zauber. Niemand schaut unter den Umhang."

Clever. Was keine wirkliche Überraschung war, fiel ihr auf, wenn man bedachte, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Es bedeutete auch, dass sie sich nicht mit der unbehaglichen Vorstellung beschäftigen musste, weitere Kleidungsstücke zu entfernen, und das war brillant.

Ihre vereinten Bemühungen, ihn ins Bett zu bringen, hätten ihnen keine Punkte für Stil eingebracht, aber die Tat wurde vollbracht. Er versuchte sich wieder aufzusetzen, um an seine Schuhe zu kommen, aber sie stieß ihn sanft aber entschieden zurück aufs Bett und tat es für ihn. Die Muskelzuckungen schienen ausgeprägter, als er auf dem Bett lag. In den schlimmsten Momenten stieß er Luft in kleinen, gequälten Stößen und gepeinigten Atemzügen aus seiner Nase aus, und es war schmerzvoll zuzusehen.

„Wie werden Sie hiermit sonst alleine fertig?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Is sonst nicht so schlimm", lallte er und seine Vorsicht kehrte zurück, als er merkte, was er gerade zugegeben hatte.

„Haben Sie etwas, das hilft?"

„Blaues Fläschchen. Schrank im Badezimmer."

Sie fand das Bad, den Schrank und das Fläschchen, und versuchte nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, warum dort fast ein Dutzend kleine blaue Flaschen aufgereiht waren.

Seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass sie wusste, dass er die benötigte Dosis nur verschütten würde, also drehte sie den Deckel ab und hielt sie an seine Lippen. Er schluckte es hinunter, und selbst in der ernsten Situation zuckten ihre Lippen in ironischem Humor angesichts der Grimasse, die sein Gesicht schnitt.

„Ich habe es nicht für den Geschmack gemacht."

Sie schulte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und nickte mit hoffentlich passender Ernsthaftigkeit. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich ein winziges bisschen nach oben, und es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie ein breites Grinsen erhalten. Sie stellte das leere Fläschchen zu Seite und zog die Decke um ihn hoch. Sie hoffte, dass es ihn ein bisschen weniger kränklich erscheinen lassen würde, oder ihr zumindest das Gefühl gab, mehr getan zu haben um ihm zu helfen.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen und die Antwort auf beides war ein 'Nein'.

„Ihr Trank wird jetzt jede Minute Wirkung zeigen, oder?", fragte sie endlich und wusste, dass sie sich so besorgt anhörte wie sie sich fühlte.

„Wird mich bewusstlos machen."

Aber anscheinend nicht früh genug, denn er lag auch nach einigen weiteren Minuten noch mit schrecklichen Schmerzen da.

„Gibt es sonst _nichts_ , das helfen würde?"

Er war in der ungewöhnlichen Lage, einer der einzigen Menschen zu sein, die dem Cruciatus über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg häufig ausgeliefert waren. Gut, die anderen Todesser saßen wahrscheinlich im gleichen Boot, aber die bedeuteten ihr wenig. Was Opfer anbelangte, so erlebten die Glücklichen den Fluch nur kurz und nur einmal – so wie Harry – während die Unglücklichen meist bis in den Tod oder Verrücktheit gefoltert wurden. Es gab nicht viel Forschung über diese mittige Position, und der Mangel an Methoden und das Loch in ihrem Wissen waren gerade jetzt besonders ärgerlich.

Seine Worte waren noch stärker gelallt, und sie dachte, dass der Trank vielleicht langsam Wirkung zeigte. „'Ndere Person."

Leider verstand sie seine Antwort nicht. „Andere Person was?"

„Berühren", flüsterte er.

Oh. Keine Antwort, die sie erwartet hatte. Wahrscheinlich auch keine, die er unter normalen Umständen gegeben hätte. Aber es war brutal, hier und hilflos zu sein, und so würde Hermine das gerne versuchen, auch wenn es etwas … unorthodox war.

Sie hoffte, dass Hautkontakt nicht das entscheidende Merkmal war, umkreiste das Bett und stieg von der anderen Seite ein, rutschte unter die frischen Laken und sagte sich streng, dass dies _nicht_ merkwürdig war, sondern eine Behandlung.

„Ws tus du?", murmelte er.

„Sie berühren", flüsterte sie zurück, da ihr keine wirklich wundervolle und vernünftige Antwort auf die Frage einfiel.

Er lag auf seinem Rücken und nach einem Moment unbehaglicher Überlegung, positionierte sie sich so, dass sie gegen seine Seite gedrückt war. So war ihr meistes Gewicht noch auf dem Bett, aber sie bot dennoch ein gutes bisschen Kontakt, ohne dass sie auf ihn drauf kletterte oder etwas in der Art. Ihr Kopf lag in dieser Position auf seiner Schulter, ihr rechter Arm lag über seiner Brust und ihre Hand auf seinem zum Glück regelmäßig schlagendem Herzen.

Jede seiner Zuckungen ließ nun auch sie zittern, aber sie konnte fühlen, wie sich der Stoff zwischen ihnen aufwärmte, und hoffte, dass seine kühle Haut bald das gleiche tun würde. Dies war zumindest etwas, ein konkreter Beitrag, den sie leisten konnte, um ihm beim Heilen zu helfen.

Wenn Harry und Ron sie jetzt sehen könnten, dann wusste sie, dass sie nicht gut reagieren würden, aber sie empfand die Aussicht auf die Unzufriedenheit ihrer besten Freunde als erstaunlich unwichtig. Es war ein bisschen schwierig zu argumentieren, dass sie schlicht getan hatte, was getan werden musste, denn der Gedanke, dass Harry oder Ron dies für ihren Zaubertränke-Professor tun würden, war völlig lächerlich. Aber der Gedanke nicht heruntergekommen zu sein und auf ihn gewartet zu haben, der Gedanke, dass der grimmige Mann gezwungen wäre, allein in sein Zimmer zu stolpern und zu versuchen ins Bett zu krabbeln... Er hätte es nicht geschafft, sie war sicher, und die Vorstellung, wie er mit Schmerzen auf dem Wohnzimmerboden lag, war schmerzhaft.

Ein Arm legte sich sanft über ihre Schulten, lange Fingern umfassten ihre Haare, und sie fragte sich, wie sehr sein Bewusstsein verändert sein musste, dass er sie so gut wie umarmte. Trotz der Säuberungs-Zauber und der offenbar qualvollen Nacht, die hinter ihm lag, roch er noch immer entfernt nach Zaubertränken. Nach Gewürzen und Kräutern. Ganz angenehm, eigentlich. Sie musste den Drang unterdrücken ihre Nase näher an seinen Hals zu drücken und zu versuchen, den flüchtigen Geruch richtig zu identifizieren. Das würde wahrscheinlich als unprofessionell angesehen werden.

Es bedeutete ihr sehr viel, was ihm geschah, fiel ihr auf. Sie hatte ihn immer respektiert, erst als Professor und dann als Ordensmitglied, aber sie würde das hier nicht für Mundungus Fletcher tun. Sie würde es für Harry tun … und für Ron, nahm sie an, aber sie war sicher, dass sich sich nicht so … geborgen fühlen würde, wenn sie sich an einen von ihnen kuscheln würde, wie sie es jetzt bei Severus tat. Dies war auf jeden Fall Severus, entschied sie entschlossen. Selbst wenn er sie niemals dazu einlud, den Namen laut zu verwenden, so konnte er sie nicht davon abhalten, ihn in ihrem Kopf zu benutzen.

Es war jetzt warm und gemütlich in dem Bett, und seine unfreiwilligen Bewegungen hatten stark abgenommen, nun nur noch ein Zucken ab und zu. Seine tiefe Atmung sagte ihr, dass sein Trank endlich den richtigen Effekt hatte. Oder vielleicht war es der warme Kokon, den sie geschaffen hatten, das rhythmische Auf und Ab ihrer Oberkörper.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass tatsächliche Magie statt gefunden hatte, aber da war ein Kitzeln in ihrem Gehirn, ein Gefühl, dass sie nicht ganz erkennen konnte … fast wie sie sich in Einhorngestalt fühlte, als ob Magie, die von menschlichen Augen nicht gesehen werden konnte, um sie herum schwebte, und sich jetzt auf ihnen beiden nieder gelassen hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte sich ihrer beider Magie um sie herum angepasst und ein wenig vereint. Irgendwie fühlte es sich an als wären sie eins geworden, und das fühlte sich unbeschreiblich richtig an.

Dieses Gefühl der Richtigkeit war ihr letzter Eindruck, bevor sie einschlief.

* * *

Hermine blinzelte zurück in der Gegenwart und distanzierte sich ein wenig von der Erinnerung. Sie war um kurz nach fünf Uhr morgens aufgewacht und hatte sich dumm und dämlich gefürchtet, nicht weil sie von ihrer Umgebung überrascht war oder erschreckt davon, in den Armen des Professors zu sein, sondern weil es sich noch immer unglaublich richtig anfühlte, dort zu sein. Ihr erster, kaum bewusster Gedanke nach dem Aufwachen war gewesen, dass sie gerne jeden Morgen so aufwachen könnte, und ein alarmierend starker Teil von ihr hatte einfach wieder die Augen schließen und wieder einschlafen wollen, um sich in der Hitze und dem Gefühl der Sicherheit zu sonnen, die Severus ausstrahlte.

Dieser Gedanke hatte sie schließlich richtig aufgeweckt und ihr geholfen wiederzufinden, was von ihrem offensichtlich lahmgelegten Verstand noch übrig war. Sie würde nicht sicher sein, wenn sie wieder einschlief und er aufwachte und sie dort fand. Nein, sie wäre ein kleiner Fleck auf dem Boden, und Harry und Ron würden ihre Leiche nie finden.

Also zog sie sich Zoll um Zoll aus seiner Umarmung, während sie zu allen Göttern betete, von denen sie je gehört hatte, dass der Trank, dem sie ihm eingeflößt hatte, ihn tief schlafen lassen würde, bis sie aus seinen Räumen verschwunden war.

An der Schlafzimmertür hatte sie einen Blick zurück riskiert. Er hatte friedlich geschlafen, sein Gesicht im Schlaf entspannter, als sie es zu sonst einer Zeit gesehen hatte. Es schien, als wären alle Sorgen weggewischt worden, und als wäre es nicht mehr das steinerne Gesicht, das er so oft zeigte. Dies war natürlich gewesen … und charmant. Er war nicht schön, bei Weitem nicht, aber er war sehr anziehend. Sie fühlte noch immer einen starken Drang zurück ins Bett zu klettern, oder ihn zumindest auf die Wange zu küssen oder...

Sie war in diesem Moment schleunigst abgehauen, verfolgt von ihren deutlich unplatonischen Gedanken. Und die Gedanken hatten sich einfach geweigert, verbannt zu werden. Genau genommen hatten sie noch mehr Gedanken ausgelöst, hatten sie gezwungen ihr bisheriges Verhalten zu untersuchen, und hatten ihr ziemlich laut mitgeteilt, dass sie sehr an diesem Mann interessiert war, und das auf eine Art, in der sie bisher noch an niemandem wirklich interessiert gewesen war.

Sie war eine Schülerin und eine Gryffindor und beste Freundin von Harry Potter. Wenn Severus eine „Drei Treffer und du bist raus"-Regel hatte, dann war sie verloren. Er war wahrscheinlich kaum bei Bewusstsein gewesen, als er seinen Arm um sie geschlungen hatte, und er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht den leisesten Schimmer gehabt, wen er da hielt … Aber sie schien die verrückte Hoffnung nicht loswerden zu können, die beharrlich in ihr heran wuchs. Er schien sie meist nicht zu hassen, und es gab Augenblicke, in denen er wirklich ganz anständig zu ihr war... Vielleicht konnte sie ihn nach ihrem Abschluss dazu bringen, sie näher kennen zu lernen? Und vielleicht nebenbei ins Gespräch einfließen lassen, dass sie eine Reine Erwachsene war, und sie wirklich gerne hätte, dass er ihr Erster war? Sie zog eine Grimasse. Sie war so was von verloren.

Sie sah stirnrunzelnd durch den Raum und stellte fest, dass es ziemlich spät war. Wenn die Todesser ihr „Vergnügen" zu Hause suchten, dann war es vielleicht schon fast vorbei und sie alle konnten aus ihrem Unglück erlöst werden. Wenn sie aber andererseits ausgingen - _Oh, verdammt_.

Sie hatte Harrys Tür offen gelassen und nicht einmal so getan, als würde sie nicht nach unruhigen Geräuschen lauschen, und hier waren sie. Sie eilte in sein Zimmer. Er bewegte sich hektisch, scheinbar erschreckt, dass er in seine Lacken verwickelt war. Verstörtes Stöhnen war deutlich zu hören. Ohne Zögern stieg sie in das Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn, hielt ihn fest.

Er umklammerte sie eng, als wäre sie seine Rettungsanker. Nach dem ersten Mal, als Harry aufgewacht war und sie bei sich im Bett gefunden hatte, hatte er selbst zugegeben, dass er sich Sorgen machte, dass er schlecht auf ihre Anwesenheit reagieren würde, dass er sie für eine der Dunklen Gestalten seines Traumes halten und dementsprechend angreifen würde. In Wahrheit, so stellte sich heraus, geschah genau das Gegenteil. Nachdem er als Kind ignoriert und zu selten berührt worden war, sehnte sich der bewusstlose Harry nach Kontakt und Sorge, und war nicht zu schüchtern sich zu nehmen, was angeboten wurde.

Wieder aus dem Bett zu entkommen, nachdem sich die Harry-Ranke fest gesogen hatte, erwies sich als Herausforderung; wenn sie es schaffte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, dann brachte ihn das dazu, angesichts des Kontaktverlustes zu winseln, und es gab nicht die kleinste Möglichkeit, dass sie ihn in diesem Zustand zurück lassen konnte. Das war der Grund, dass sie manchmal die ganze Nacht in seinem Bett verbrachte.

Es gab andere Male, wenn seine Albträume milder erschienen, und sie ihn genügend beruhigen konnte, indem sie ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken legte oder sein Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, sodass er in einen tieferen Schlaf fiel und sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehren konnte.

Zunächst schien es, als hätte ihre körperliche Anwesenheit einen brauchbaren Einfluss. Sich an ihren warmen Körper zu schmiegen hatte die Geräusche, die er machte, merklich reduziert; vielleicht lag sie falsch, und dies war nur ein regulärer Albtraum, nichts Zusätzliches, um das sie sich Sorgen machten musste.

Sie seufzte. Oder vielleicht würde er anfangen stärker umher zu strampeln, plötzlich zu schwitzen beginnen und weitere verängstigte Geräusche von sich zu geben, und sie würde wissen, dass er in einer Vision gefangen war.

Sie hoffte, dass sie falsch lag und versuchte ihn wachzurütteln, indem sie laut seinen Namen rief. Dies hatte keinen erkennbaren Nutzen. Niemand hatte ihn je erfolgreich von einem dieser Anfälle geweckt, und sie waren niemals angenehm.

Angespornt von der Erinnerung, wie sie Snape auf unkonventionelle Weise geholfen hatte, kam ihr eine neue Idee. Wenn sie ihn nicht aus der Vision heraus bekam, dann konnte sie ihm vielleicht darin Gesellschaft leisten?

 _Fawkes_ , bat sie. _Ein bisschen Hilfe, wenn es dir recht ist._

 _Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Berit._ Er klang sogar extrem zweifelnd, und die Verwendung ihres Herdennamens deutete seine Ernsthaftigkeit an.

i _ein_ , stimmte sie zu. _Aber er leidet so viel allein; Ich werde helfen, wo auch immer ich kann._

 _Na schön._

Sie fühlte den Zug, als Fawkes ihre beiden Verstände verband, und dann wurde sie auf einmal aus der Sicht des Phönix' gezogen, rauschte an einer mentalen Verbindung entlang, die dunkel und tunnelartig war, und kam plötzlich zum Stehen. Sie fühlte sich außer Atem, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie hier nicht atmen konnte.

 _Was zur Hölle war das?_

 _Was tust du hier?_

Sie drehte die geistige Projektion ihres Kopfes und entdeckte, dass der geistig projizierte Harry an ihrer Seite war.

 _Ich konnte dich nicht wecken. Ich dachte, du könntest etwas Gesellschaft vertragen._

 _Du solltest nicht hier sein_ , flüsterte er entsetzt.

 _Du auch nicht_ , sagte sie sanft. _Wenn du es durchleiden kannst, dann ich auch. Wo ist 'hier' überhaupt?_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. _Wir waren schon hier, als ich ankam. Wie bist_ du _hergekommen?_

 _Bin dir gefolgt. Es ist eine lange Geschichte._

Er betrachtete sie durch leicht verengte Augen. _Ich denke, du hast momentan viele Geschichten._ Er schien seine meiste Gereiztheit darüber allerdings fallen zu lassen, als er sie sehr viel sanfter fragte, _Früher oder später erzählst du sie mir?_

 _Ich denke, dass wir alle momentan viele Geheimnisse haben. Ich -_ Eine Bewegung vor ihnen zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und sie drehte sich zurück, um die Szene vor sich zu überblicken. _Was tun sie?_

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. _Da waren ein paar Kerle, Nachtwächter denke ich, die sie getötet haben, als ich hier ankam. Aber er hat die anderen nach draußen befohlen, um irgendetwas zu tun, und der erste von ihnen ist zurück._

Voldemort hatte alleine in der Eingangshalle eines unmöglich zu identifizierenden Gebäudes gestanden. Es sah aus, als wäre es vor einigen Jahrzehnten gebaut worden, war nicht sonderlich gut erleuchtet. Sie versuchte sich näher zu bewegen und die Details weiter zu untersuchen, aber Hermine stellte fest, dass solche Bewegungen unmöglich waren. Ihre Gehirne hatten sie mit der Konstruktion eines körperlichen Selbst versorgt, aber diese gaben ihnen scheinbar nicht die entsprechende Bewegungsfreiheit innerhalb der Szene. Hermine wollte sich über dieses Unglück beschweren, aber ihr wurde klar, dass die einzige andere Position, die Harry in solchen Visionen hatte, Voldemorts Verstand war, und sie würde diese Position einer dritten Person der Möglichkeit stets vorziehen.

Sie fragte sich, ob es Harrys zunehmende Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten waren, die ihm erlaubten sich ein wenig von der Szene zu distanzieren, oder ob dieser Blickwinkel einen völlig anderen Grund hatte.

Es war Wurmschwanz, der zu seinem Herrn gekommen war, in ihr Blickfeld schlurfte und unterwürfig dreinsah. Wenn sie ihn nicht an seiner Stimme und seinem Betragen erkennen könnten, so war seine leuchtende silberne Hand ein klares Merkmal, sodass die Maske völlig nutzlos dafür war, seine Identität zu verhüllen.

„Alles ist vorbereitet, mein Herr", sagte er in einer nervigen Mischung aus aufgeregt und ängstlich.

„Ausgezeichnet." Das 's' war ein gedehnter Zischlaut, die kalte Freude darin verstörend. „Bringt sie herein."

Hermines Blut wurde kalt als sie sah, wer herein gebracht wurde, und Harry umklammerte ihren Arm schmerzhaft fest. Eine Reihe kleiner Kinder, insgesamt sieben, noch in ihren Schlafanzügen und offensichtlich in Todesangst, im Alter von etwa sechs bis dreizehn Jahren. Ihre Bewegungen waren steif und abgehackt, was andeutete, dass einer der Todesser ihre Mitwirkung durch einen Zauber erwirkte. Ihnen folgten zwei Erwachsene, auf die die Zauberstäbe zweier Todesser zeigten. Hermine nahm an, dass dies die Mitarbeiter des, wie sie jetzt erriet, Waisenhauses waren.

„Severus."

Der maskierte aber erkennbare Mann trat auf Voldemorts Befehl hin zum Ende der kleinen Reihe und zog eine kleine, grüne Glasflasche hervor, die er entkorkte. Eine Ahnung von dem, was gleich passieren würde, ließ Hermines Magen drehen.

Ein zweiter Todesser, der das Gebaren von Lucius Malfoy hatte, ganz abgesehen von seinem weiß-blonden Haar, zwang den Kiefer des Kindes am Beginn der Reihe auf, und Severus ließ zwei Tropfen in den Mund des Kindes fallen. Ohne auch nur einen Laut zu machen, fiel sie zu Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Zwei breite Todesser hoben die winzige Gestalt hoch und legten sie nach Rodolphus Lestranges Anordnung in die Mitte der Halle. Das zweite Kind folgte dem ersten, und dann das dritte.

Harry und Hermine hielten sich an einander fest, hilflos etwas anderes zu tun als zuzusehen. Die junge, blonde Frau, die aussah, als wäre sie Ende Zwanzig, bettelte um das Leben der Kinder und bot stattdessen das ihre an. Sie wurde mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert, bis Voldemort scheinbar der Schreie der verbleibenden Kinder müde wurde und es mit dem Todesfluch beendete. Ein Schaudern durchlief Harry angesichts des grünen Lichtblitzes.

Severus machte weiter. Vier. Fünf. Der zweite Erwachsene, ein kräftiger Mann mit Schnurrbart Ende vierzig, riss sich aus dem Griff seiner Wächter und warf sich auf Severus. Er war tot, bevor er auf den Boden traf.

Sechs. Sieben. Der letzte Körper fiel zu Boden und wurde zu dem grotesken Haufen geschleppt, den Rodolphus Lestrange geschaffen hatte, leblose Gesichter starrten ausdruckslos zur Tür, die Arme und Beine krumm und schief, aufgehäuft wie Unrat.

Er nahm ein langes Messer hervor und, auf ein Nicken Voldemorts hin, schnitt er die Kehle des Mannes durch, der versucht hatte sie zu unterbrechen. Er fuhr damit fort, seinen Finger wieder und wieder in das Blut zu tauchen und lachend damit an die Wand zu schreiben. Hermine konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob er seit dem Tod seiner Frau mehr als ein bisschen verrückt geworden war, oder vielleicht war es jetzt auffälliger, weil sie jetzt nicht mehr daneben stand und noch ungeheuerlicher war.

Die zwei Arbeiter und die zwei Wächter wurden ebenfalls zu neuen Standorten gebracht, alle vier wurden im Sitzen an die Wand gelehnt, als Parodie darauf, dass sie über die Kinder wachten. Dünne Spuren Blut liefen die Wand hinunter in ihre Richtung.

Endlich waren sie fertig, und fünf der sechs Todesser Disapparierten auf Anweisung ihres Herren. Rodolphus Lestrange öffnete die Vordertür um sicherzustellen, dass das Blutbad deutlich sichtbar war. Dann erhob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Himmel.

„ _Morsmordre_!"

Ein grünes Leuchten überzog den Himmel, und das letzte, was Harry und Hermine hörten, war das gemeine Lachen der beiden, als Lestrange und Voldemort Disapparierten.

Ein Übelkeit erregendes Ziehen, und Harry und Hermine waren aus der Vision und am Rande gewahr, dass sie wieder bei Bewusstsein und in seinem Bett waren. Alles, was sie hinter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern sehen konnte, waren die Buchstaben, die an die Wand gekrakelt waren, und sie so deutlich an einen jungen Tom Riddle und eine andere Grausamkeit erinnerten:

 _DAS geschieht, wenn ich Kinder vergifte._

Sie und Harry klammerten sich an einander. Die Tränen, die sie im Geiste geweint hatte, liefen nun über ihr richtiges Gesicht, versanken in der Matratze und benetzten Harrys Haare.

Noch immer so gut wie verbunden ließ Hermine sich von Harrys Erschöpfung und dem Einfluss des Schlaftrankes, den sie ihm früher gegeben hatte, hinabziehen, und dann war da nur noch gesegnet Bewusstlosigkeit.

* * *

[10] _Licorne_ ist Französisch für Einhorn. Fawkes' Spitzname ist natürliche eine Mischung aus Mädchen (Girl) und Einhorn (Licorne). Die Tatsache, dass er, ähm, kitschig klingt, ist Teil der Gründe, warum Fawkes ihn ausgewählt hat. Er ist halt so. ;)

 _In Kapitel Acht reagieren Harry, Hermine und die magische Welt auf die Ereignisse von Halloween._


	9. Acht: Die Berichte

**Kapitel Acht: Die Berichte**

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen, unsicher, was sie geweckt hatte. Harry schlief weiter, seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust gebettet, seine Hände umklammerten ihre Hüfte in seinem normalen post-Albtraum-Verlangen, menschlichen Kontakt zu haben und zu wissen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Sie spürte keine Gefahr, fühlte nicht die mentale Verbindung zu Fawkes oder Castina, aber sie war sicher, dass etwas Bestimmtes sie aufgeweckt hatte.

Das Flüstern war direkt neben ihrem Ohr. „Severus."

Die Lautstärke war höher, als sie bei der ersten Äußerung gewesen wäre, also war das Wort schon mindestens einmal wiederholt worden. Da Hermines Ohren besser waren als Harrys, und er derjenige war, der den Schlaftrank getrunken hatte, hatte es sie und nicht ihn geweckt, und sie unterbrach den Zauber, bevor sich das änderte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch aus Harrys Umarmung entkommen, damit sie die Tür öffn - _Oh, verdammt_.

Es war ihr damals als gute Idee erschienen, wirklich. Severus war der nächste Professor, das nächste Ordensmitglied, und jemand, dem sie inzwischen vollkommen vertraute, egal für wie verrückt Harry und Ron sie deshalb halten mochten. Es hatte bedeutetet, dass Fawkes sie nicht ganz so intensiv überwachen musste.

Sie sandte ein stummes Stoßgebet gen Himmel und drehte den Kopf um, sodass sie die Tür sehen konnte, die sie natürlich offen gelassen hatte, als sie aufgesprungen war um Harry zu helfen. Gegen das heruntergebrannte Feuer war eine große, menschliche Silhouette zu erkennen.

Er hatte ihre Bewegung offenbar gehört oder gesehen und die Situation völlig falsch interpretiert, denn er wirbelte davon.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat, belegte sie Harry mit einem Muskelentspannungs-Zauber und konnte so aus seinem Griff rutschen. Sie eilte durch die Tür, warf einen Stille-Zauber hinter sich und holte Severus ein, gerade als seine Hand sich zum Wasserspeier bewegte.

„Severus!"

Her drehte sich zurück, seine Haltung steif, sein ganzer Körper strahlte Anspannung aus. Seine Kleidung zeigte, dass er hierher gekommen war, bevor er überhaupt in seinen eigenen Räumen gewesen war, auch wenn seine Maske nicht zu sehen war.

Seiner Stimme fehlte jegliche Emotion und seine Worte waren beängstigend formell: „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung; ich hatte nicht die Absicht, euch zu unterbrechen."

„Du hast gar nichts unterbrochen", erklärte sie hastig. „Ich war nur da, weil -"

„Erspare mir die Details", unterbrach er ungeduldig. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es Mr. Potter nicht gut gehen könnte. Offensichtlich lag ich falsch."

„Nein, lagst du nicht", widersprach sie. „Darum war ich -"

„Ich werde euch nicht weiter stören." Er wandte sich zurück zur Tür.

„Lass mich einen gottverdammten Satz zu Ende reden!", blaffte sie. Er drehte sich argwöhnisch zurück. „Ich war da, _weil_ es Harry nicht gut ging."

Severus' Stimme war schneidend. „Du wirst mir verzeihen, wenn ich nicht mit den Problemen eines verzogenen Teenagers mitfühle."

Ihre Stimme war genauso bissig. „Aber wirst du mit denen mitfühlen, die aus erster Hand mit ansehen mussten, was passiert, wenn Voldemort Kinder vergiftet?"

Die wenige Farbe, die sein Gesicht hatte, verschwand. „Ihr habt gesehen -?"

„Ja. Also wirst _du mir_ verzeihen, wenn ich Harry allen Trost gespendet habe, den ich konnte. Also, gibt es einen guten Grund dafür, dass ich Harry wecke, damit er mit dir geht, um Albus zu berichten, oder denkst du, dass du alles Wichtige gesehen hast?"

Seine Stimme klang abgehackt. „Du musst genau wissen, welche Rolle ich in den Ereignissen heute Nacht gespielt habe. Das sollte alles _Wichtige_ abdecken, denkst du nicht?"

Manchmal brachte der Mann sie wirklich auf die Palme. Sie versuchte Unterstützung zu zeigen, und das brachte es ihr dann.

„Wie du meinst", stimmte sie deshalb mit geschäftlichem Ton zu. „Ich werde Harry den Trank ausschlafen lassen, den ich ihm gegeben habe, und er kann, wenn nötig, später mit Albus reden."

„Gut", stimmte Severus knapp zu.

Er wirbelte wieder zur Tür herum, und diesmal versuchte sie nicht, ihn aufzuhalten. Stattdessen ging sie zu Harrys Bett zurück, wo sie den Gryffindor rastlos umherrutschend vorfand. Seufzend kletterte sie zurück ins Bett, wobei sie sich diesmal gegen das Kopfende setzte, da sie wusste, dass sie für den Rest der Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde. Sie rückte weiter bis in Harrys Hälfte des Betts, und sah mit leicht gepeinigtem Lächeln zu, wie er sofort von ihrer Körperwärme angezogen wurde, und mit seinem Kopf an ihrem Oberschenkel und einem Arm über ihren Beinen fiel er in einen geruhsameren Schlaf.

Sie wünschte sich, dass der idiotische Mann manchmal nicht so schwierig wäre. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Sie hatte sich gerade so davon abhalten können, anzubieten, dass sie ihn selbst zu Albus begleiten könnte, aber Severus' Laune hatte klar gemacht, dass sie bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet würde, sollte sie es auch nur vorschlagen.

Stattdessen war sie hier und spielte Sicherheitsdecke für Harry. Wenn es jemand verdiente, dann er, aber das war nicht wirklich, wie sie den Rest der Nacht verbringen wollte. Wenn sie Severus schon nicht helfen konnte, dann hätte sie wirklich die Ruhe der Einhörner brauchen können, und etwas Licht zu tanken, würde sicherlich einiges von dem Schmutz verbrennen, von dem sie fühlte, dass er in ihre Seele eingedrungen war.

Sie fuhr ihre Finger sanft durch Harrys unordentliche Haare, und wünschte sich, dass sie das stattdessen für Severus tun könnte. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass Severus' Haar so seidig war wie das von Harry, aber sie würde sich mit allem Öl der Welt abfinden, wenn das eine Möglichkeit wäre. Egal wie sehr er es auch abstreiten mochte, sie war sicher, dass der Slytherin Trost brauchte, den er von niemandem bekam. Die Tatsache, dass er eindeutig nicht daran interessiert war, ihn von ihr zu bekommen, war unglücklich, aber es änderte nichts an ihrem Wunsch, ihn anzubieten.

Es war beinahe jenseits ihres Vorstellungsvermögens, dass er immer wieder zu Voldemort zurückkehren konnte, wenn er wusste, was ihn dort erwartete. Er war ohne jeden Zweifel die tapferste Person, die sie kannte, denn Harry und Albus und die anderen Ordensmitglieder mussten einfach nicht mit dem Horror fertig werden, dem Severus jeden Tag widerstand. Sie und die anderen konnten sich völlig auf Seiten des Lichts stellen, Voldemort stolz trotzen und in regelmäßig ausgeführten Schlachten kämpfen, aber sie konnten sich zurückziehen, abschalten und eine Pause machen.

Es betraf sie jeden Tag, aber sie mussten nicht jeden Augenblick in dem Wissen verbringen, dass ein Fehler ihnen ihr Leben kosten konnte, dass die meisten der Menschen, die sie zu retten versuchten, sie als kaltblütige Mörder ansahen und als nicht besser als das Monster, dem sie vorgaben zu dienen. Severus musste eine wesentliche und verzweifelt wichtige Arbeit leisten, die ihn zwang, bei Ereignissen mitzumachen, wie dem, das sie und Harry gerade mit angesehen hatten, und es brach ihr Herz darüber nachzudenken, dass er wieder und wieder zurück gehen musste.

Sie wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass sie wüssten, wie sie Voldemort töten konnten, dass sie genug Training hätten, um einfach hinausmarschieren und es heute beenden zu können. Sie war es leid, dass Voldemort das Sagen hatte, dass Severus auf jeden seiner Befehle hören musste, und die gedrückten Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler zu sehen, deren Freunde und Verwandte getötet wurden. Sie alle machten so gut weiter, wie sie konnten, aber man konnte nur so viel ertragen, bevor man zerbrach. Severus war die ganze Zeit dort an der Front, und der Gedanke, ihn an diesen Krieg zu verlieren, machte ihr panische Angst.

Es war sogar beinahe genug sie davon zu überzeugen, ihm jetzt von ihren Gefühlen zu berichten; was, wenn einer von ihnen es nicht schaffte? Konnte sie wirklich mit sich selbst leben, sollte er sterben ohne es zu wissen? Oder wenn sie als Erste in das nächste große Abenteuer aufbrach? Wollte sie nicht, dass er die Wahrheit kannte, bevor es unmöglich sein würde, sie ihm mitzuteilen?

Aber alles war so kompliziert geworden, seit sie von Reinen Erwachsenen erfahren hatte. Ihm „nur" von ihren Gefühlen zu berichten war nicht länger möglich. Außerdem hatte sie eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn eine Schülerin ihre Zuneigung zu ihm gestand, und aus dem Raum gelacht zu werden stand nicht besonders hoch auf der Liste der Dinge, denen sie sich aussetzen wollte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er es wusste, wenn er sie mit dem Wissen nur lächerlich machen würde.

Nein, entschied sie, ihre Gefühle waren ein weiterer Grund für sie, sicherzustellen, dass sie beide in einem Stück durch diesen Krieg kamen. Sie konnte... sie konnte es ihm bei der Siegesfeier erzählen. Sie wären dann beide frei. Da es leider unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Krieg morgen plötzlich vorbei sein würde, hätte sie bis dahin bereits ihren Abschluss, sodass, wenn die Situation sich zum Schlechteren wandelte – und die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch, dass das passieren würde, wenn sie Severus ihre Gefühle gestand – sie ihm nicht jeden Tage gegenüber stehen müsste. Aber sie wäre kein Feigling. Sie hätte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt.

Irgendwie ließ dieser Entschluss, so ungewiss er auch getimt war, sie besser fühlen. Sie schnaubte über sich selbst. Das ungewisse Timing in der Zukunft war wahrscheinlich genau das, was ihre Laune verbesserte. So viel zu Tapferkeit und den Moment ergreifen. Aber Selbsterhaltung war auch wichtig, und sie fand wirklich, dass sie die Chancen, ihr Herz ihm Krieg zerbrochen zu bekommen, nicht maximieren sollte.

Harry wachte vor sechs Uhr auf, ein plötzliches tiefes Einatmen deutete auf volle Wachheit und volle Erinnerungen hin.

„Hey", sagte sie sanft, „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut", antwortete er, und zog sich von ihr weg in eine aufrechte Position. Er korrigierte sich hastig mit einer Grimasse. „Ich meine, schrecklich über das was geschehen ist, aber normalerweise fühlt sich mein Kopf nach diesen Visionen an, als würde er gleich explodieren, und im Moment tut er nur ein bisschen weh."

„Hmm." Ihr Kopf tat überhaupt nicht weh. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass es eine direkte Folge deiner Verbindung mit Voldemort war, aber vielleicht liegt es eigentlich daran, dass du gezwungen wirst, eine mentale Verbindungen herzustellen, an die du nicht gewöhnt bist, und von der du keine Übung hast, sie willentlich herzustellen."

Er betrachtete sie spekulativ, und seine Worte waren keine wirkliche Frage: „Und heute war ich mit dir zusammen, und du _hast_ solch eine Übung."

Sie nickte und bestätigte: „Ich war in anderen Köpfen, ja."

„Vielleicht wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt das zu besprechen", schlug er entschieden vor.

 _Was sagst du, Vogel?_

 _Denkst du er ist alt genug?,_ fragte Fawkes mit gespieltem Zweifel.

Sie gab ihm ein mentales Grinsen. _Ich nehme das als ja. Du bist bereit dich im passenden Moment einzuschalten?_

 _Und der Phönix wird in den Chor verbannt. Seufz._

 _So theatralisch wie du bist, verstehe ich nicht, dass es dich überrascht._

Er lachte. _Wie du wünschst._

Sie richtete ihre Konzentration wieder nach außen und lächelte Harry an. „Jetzt scheint ein ausgezeichneter Zeitpunkt zu sein. Aber vielleicht erst eine Dusche und Klamotten?"

Er stimmte zu, und sie trafen sich zwanzig Minuten später auf dem Sofa, wo sie ihn mit den Details versorgte, die sie bisher über den Sommer nach dem fünften Schuljahr ausgelassen hatte.

„Du hast seit Ende des fünften Schuljahres mit Fawkes geredet", wiederholte Harry.

„GedankenRede, aber ja."

„Und du hast nicht daran gedacht, es zu erwähnen?"

„Hast du daran gedacht, dass es ist nicht nur mein Geheimnis ist? Fawkes hat gewartet, bis ich siebzehn war, und er hat bei dir das gleiche getan."

„Ich bin seit Ende Juli siebzehn."

Als ob sie das nicht wüsste.

„Und es gab keinen dringenden Grund für ihn dazwischen zu funken. Du musstest so schon mit genug fertig werden."

 _Dazwischen zu funken? Entschuldige mal, nerviges Mädchen, aber ich denke, du solltest damit aufhören, das so schlecht zu erklären._

Der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sagte ihr, dass das an sie beide gerichtet war, also tat sie es ihm gleich.

 _Ich musste etwas sagen, das eine Reaktion hervor rufen würde, oder etwa nicht?,_ fragte sie neckisch.

 _Und nett zu fragen war keine Möglichkeit?_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sowohl geistig als auch körperlich. _Nicht annähernd so lustig._

„Das ist..." Harry räusperte sich und versuchte erneut: _Das ist verrückt._

 _Das ist GedankenRede_ , korrigierte Hermine. _Magische Intima nutzen diese Art der Kommunikation häufig mit ihren menschlichen Begleitern. Sie können sich dazu entscheiden auch mit anderen Menschen so zu reden, aber diese Menschen können sich nicht wann immer sie wollen mit ihnen unterhalten. Du und ich, andererseits, können Fawkes stören, wie es uns beliebt._

 _Ich bin entzückt, dass du es so ausgedrückt hast, Girlicorne_ , steuerte Fawkes mit gespielter Bitternis bei.

 _Gilicorne?_

 _Fawkes benutzt meist keine richtigen Namen. Du wirst bestimmt bald einen eigenen verzückenden Spitznamen erhalten._

 _Wenn er nett zu mir ist, dann bekommt er einen guten, anders als_ gewisse _Leute_.

Sie lachte, aber fügte ernst hinzu: _Aber Spaß beiseite, Fawkes ist hier, wenn wir ihn brauchen, und großartig darin, Hilfe zu leisten._

Sie erklärte Harry, dass der Phönix dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, ihre beiden Gehirne zu verbinden, da Menschen das normalerweise nicht tun konnten.

 _Es war nicht schwierig bei euch beiden_ , sagte Fawkes selbstgefällig. _Ihr seid sehr... sympathisch zu einander. Kompatibel._

Hermine zog eine Grimasse. _Wenn das der Part ist, wo du uns mitteilst, dass wir zusammengehören, dann spreche ich nie wieder mit dir._

 _So verlockend das auch sein mag,_ neckte er, _wisst ihr beide so gut wie ich, dass ihr in der Hinsicht_ nicht _kompatibel seid. Eure Schicksale liegen anderswo._

 _Gott sei dank,_ sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, und Harry grinste zustimmend.

 _Wenn das möglich wäre_ , fügte Fawkes hinzu, _dann hätte ich es am ersten August vorgeschlagen und dieses Drama vermieden._

 _Er weiß-_ , Harry brach ab und veränderte seine Frage. _Du weißt davon?_

 _Und hat mir vor dem Ordenstreffen nichts gesagt, also mach dir nichts draus_ , warf Hermine ein, bevor Fawkes antworten konnte.

 _Wir nehmen Reine Erwachsene sehr ernst._ Hermine erhielt den Eindruck von allen langlebigen magischen Kreaturen, nicht nur Phönixen, als er „wir" sagte. _Wir sprechen nicht davon, bevor ihr Erwachsene seid; wir würden das Schicksal nicht herausfordern. In diesem Fall hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du nicht allein sein würdest, Berit, aber es gab nichts zu sagen, bevor er geboren war._ Als Reiner Erwachsener geboren, nahm sie an, sonst würde das keinen Sinn ergeben. _Das Treffen des Ordens hat gut genug gedient, um euch über das allgemeine Konzept zu informieren. Und ich kenne euch beide gut genug um darauf zu vertrauen, dass ihr nicht plötzlich euren Status dem Rest des Ordens mitgeteilt hättet. Außerdem sind Menschen ziemlich empfindlich, was das Thema von Jungfräulichkeit angeht. Hätte ich es beiläufig in ein Gespräch einwerfen sollen?_

Sie und Harry seufzten, und sie gab zu, _Ich schätze es gab nicht viel anderes, das wir hätten tun können, selbst_ wenn _wir es gewusst hätten._

 _Ich schätze ins Ministerium einzubrechen und meine Schriftrolle zu stehlen, bevor sie auf Stebbins Schreibtisch landete und dieses ganze Durcheinander auslöste, war keine Möglichkeit?_

Sie lachten.

 _Also_ , fragte Harry plötzlich, _bedeutet das, dass Hermine und ich so kommunizieren können, wann immer wir wollen?_

Fawkes nickte mental.

Harry grinste. _Cool_. Er schaffte ein geistiges Bild von sich selbst mit den größten Hundeaugen und einem hoffnungsvollen Blick. _Heißt dass, ich kann beim nächsten Zaubertränke-Test Fragen stellen?_

Sie antwortete süßlich: _Natürlich._ Er verengte seine Augen argwöhnisch, und sie fuhr fort: _Aber du kannst nicht wissen, welche Note du als Ergebnis der Antworten bekommen würdest, die ich dir währenddessen geben würde._

 _Du würdest mich anlügen? Ich bin schockiert, 'Mine, vollkommen entsetzt._

Sie lächelten einander an, aber auch wenn Harrys Bemerkung als Scherz gemeint war, erinnerte es sie an die Ereignisse, die sie wirklich entsetzt hatten, an das Thema, das momentan nicht weit von ihren Gedanken entfernt sein konnte.

 _Wie hat Albus die Neuigkeiten aufgenommen?_ , fragte sie Fawkes.

 _Sieben Kinder und vier Erwachsene._ Hermine konnte Fawkes' Trauer hören. _Wir haben einen Namen aus dem Buch verloren._

Ein Muggelstämmiger also, und zehn Muggel. Alle wertlos in Voldemorts Augen, und alle in diesem Fall geopfert, um Rufus Scrimgeour bloß zu stellen.

 _Es wird heute Morgen in der Zeitung stehen._

 _Ich hatte eh keine Lust zum Frühstück zu gehen_ , sagte Hermine. _Harry_?

 _Auch nicht_ , stimmte er schnell zu. _Das Letzte, was ich tun möchte, ist darüber zu reden._

 _Danke für die Warnung. Wir sind hier, falls Albus uns braucht, okay?_

 _Wie du meinst, Berit. Boy-bird, es war mir ein Vergnügen._

 _Ähm..._ Harry schien nicht zu wissen, was er von dem Namen halten sollte. _Danke_.

Hermine nahm an, dass sie sich Harrys Animagusgestalt jetzt gut vorstellen konnte.

Da keiner von beiden bereit war, die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht weiter zu besprechen, einigten sie sich stattdessen darau, zu üben. Die Privatsphäre ihrer Räume schien der perfekte Ort, um die sympathische Magie zu erforschen, die es Harrys Magie erlaubte, durch ihre Schilde zu dringen. Das war auf jeden Fall eine Fähigkeit, die nützlich sein konnte, wenn sie verlässlich war, also mussten sie sicher stellen, dass es keine Ausnahme gewesen war.

Einige Stunden harter Arbeit später dachten sie, dass sie ein ziemlich gutes Verständnis davon hatten. Harrys Zauber konnten einfach durch ihre Schildzauber dringen, als wären diese nicht vorhanden, aber es war ein schlaues Schild: seine Zauber kamen von der anderen Seite aus nicht durch das Schild, sodass niemand Harrys Zauber gegen sie verwenden konnte. Darum hatten sie auch am Anfang der Unterrichtsstunde nichts Außergewöhnliches festgestellt.

Es schien wie der beste Vorteil aller Zeiten, aber Hermine dachte an das Schicksal von Nevilles Eltern, und erkannte, dass, wenn man bedachte, gegen wen sie arbeiteten, die normalen Einschränkungen des Schildes sie noch immer behinderten.

Hedwig hatte ihre Ausgabe des _Propheten_ vorbeigebracht und sie rollten ihn widerwillig auf, da sie wissen mussten, was er sagte. Sie zuckten zusammen. Hermine war nicht sicher, ob es einen Versuch gegeben hatte, die Wahrheit zu unterdrücken, oder ob dies absichtlich durchgesickert war, aber auf der Titelseite war ein großes Foto von Rodolphus Lestranges Werk zu sehen, einschließlich des vernichtenden Satzes. Rita Kimmkorn hatte es sofort mit dem Vergiftungsversuch, für den Scrimgeour Voldemort beschuldigt hatte, in Verbindung gebracht und versprochen, dass sie dem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen würde, wobei sie bereits Hinweise fallen ließ, dass Scrimgeour sich nicht korrekt verhalten habe.

Hermine und Harry machten sich nicht die Mühe, die Details in dem Artikel mehr als zu überfliegen; sie wussten es besser, als die Zeitung es jemals konnte. Es war in der Tat ein Waisenhaus, das betroffen war. Keiner der Namen der Kinder war veröffentlicht worden, aber sie und Harry schoben das schreckliche Bild beiseite und nahmen sich Zeit, der Leben zu gedenken, die so entsetzlich beendet worden waren.

Es war zu wenig und irgendwie erbärmlich, aber es war alles, was sie für diese Leute tun konnten, die sie nicht einmal kannten. Aber sie mussten _alles_ tun, was sie konnten.

Hermine atmete tief ein. „Die kleine Rothaarige. Mit Zöpfen und mehr Sommersprossen als Ron. Sie hatte Grübchen und sah als, als würde sie viel lächeln."

Harry schluckte. „Der große Junge, der aussah, als war er der Älteste. Der sich an das Ende der Reihe gestellt hat, nach dem die Frau starb, um die anderen so lange wie möglich zu schützen."

„Das Mädchen mit langem, blondem Haar. Sie hat die Augen und Ohren des jüngsten Kindes zugehalten, als Voldemort den Cruciatus benutzt hat."

„Der kleine Junge, der leuchten blaue Augen hatte, die so hätten funkeln sollen wie die von Albus."

„Das Mädchen mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, die auf Lucius Malfoys Fuß getreten hat, obwohl es ihn nicht aufhalten würde."

„Das braunhaarige Mädchen, die ihren Mund ohne Beschwerde geöffnet hat, damit er sie nicht anfassen würde."

„Der braunhaarige Junge, der seinen Kiefer so fest zusammengepresst hat, dass Malfoy einen Zauber verwenden musste, um seinen Mund aufzubekommen."

„Und die Frau und drei Männer, die gestorben sind, während sie ihre Schützlinge verteidigt haben."

Keiner von ihnen hatte versucht, sich selbst zu retten.

„Wir werden ihn aufhalten", schwor Harry.

„Ja", stimmte Hermine zu.

Sie mochten nicht wissen wie, aber sie waren entschlossen, es zu tun. Sie schuldeten es jeder Person, die an diesen Krieg verloren worden war. Diese armen Menschen hatten noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass ein Krieg geführt wurde.

Obwohl sie sich wünschten, dass sie in ihren Räumen bleiben und das schmerzliche Thema für immer vermeiden könnten, rissen Hermine und Harry sich zusammen und kamen zum Mittagessen heraus. Sie waren schließlich die Schulsprecher; nachdem sie im Privaten getrauert hatten, mussten sie nun für die restlichen Schüler stark erscheinen. Und für die Gesamtheit der magischen Welt, in Harrys Fall. Gar kein Druck. Sie fragte sich häufig, wie viele Leute einmal inne hielten und wirklich darüber nachdachten, was sie von ihm verlangten.

Die Große Halle war gefüllt von mehr Schülern als üblich für ein Wochenende, wenige hatten sich dazu entschieden, das Essen auszulassen, nachdem die Neuigkeiten bekannt worden waren. Alle Professoren waren anwesend, inklusive Severus, der blass und angespannt aussah, aber Hermine nahm an, dass das normal war für ihn. Sie wünschte sich, dass er mehr Ruhe hätte bekommen können.

Harry und Hermine bestätigten jedem, der fragte, dass sie wussten, was passiert war, und die Tragödie beklagten.

Nach dem Mittagessen schafften sie es gerade so, aufzulösen, was einige riesige Prügelei direkt vor der Großen Halle geworden wäre, als Terry Boot versucht hatte, Theodore Nott anzugreifen, nachdem der laut gesagt hatte, dass er den großen Aufstand nicht kapierte, es waren nur ein paar dumme Muggel und nutzlose Muggel-Kinder, die gestorben waren. Sofort hatte sich eine Traube zorniger Schüler gebildet.

Harry hatte glücklicherweise Terry gegriffen und ihn zurückzuhalten. Die weißen Knöchel, mit denen er Terry Arm gepackt hielt, zeigten, dass das das einzige war, dass Harry davon abhielt, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, für deinen Mangel an Mitgefühl für deine Mitmenschen, und für deine hetzerischen Bemerkungen, Nott", sagte Hermine kühl. „Diese elf Menschen sind nicht einfach gestorben, sie wurden ermordet; sie hatten nichts getan und wurden zu ihrem Tode geführt, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten verteidigen zu können. Niemand verdient das."

„Außer Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer und die Todesser", murmelte jemand laut in der Anonymität der Masse.

„Nicht die Todesser, und nicht einmal Voldemort", widersprach sie. „Ich werde immer gegen sie kämpfen. Ich werde mich selbst verteidigen und jene um mich herum. Aber wenn ich die Wahl hätte, dann würde ich die Todesser und Voldemort einsperren und sie für ihre Verbrechen zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

„Und dann würden sie ausbrechen und wieder töten! Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass sie aufhören werden, oder?" Eine weitere anonyme Frage.

„Solange sie es nicht tun, werde ich da sein um gegen sie zu kämpfen."

„Und sie wird nicht alleine sein", fügte Harry hinzu, und ein zustimmendes Gemurmel zog durch die Masse, zusammen mit einigen Äußerungen, von denen Hermine wusste, dass sie _keine_ Zustimmung waren.

Ihre Antwort hatte eine spontane politische Diskussion ausgelöst, und für den Rest des Tages diskutierten Menschen, stimmten zu oder wiesen es ab. Die halbe DA nahm sie und Harry für eine Debattier- bzw. Trainingsstunde in Beschlag. Alle wollten wissen, ob Harry mit Hermines Meinung übereinstimmte, oder ob er Voldemort und all die Todesser, die ihm und seiner Familie persönlich geschadet hatten, einfach umbringen wollte. Viele Leute schienen zufrieden damit, sich für die Antwort zu verbürgen, die sie von ihm erwarteten, ohne seine wirkliche Meinung mit einzubeziehen.

„Ich möchte Frieden", hatte Harry schließlich lautstark erklärt. Die Diskussion hatte sich vor und zurück bewegt, ohne Anzeichen dafür, dass sie bis zum Abendessen abklingen würde. „Wie Hermine gesagt hat, diejenigen, die Verbrechen begangen haben, müssen für sie verantwortlich gemacht werden, aber ich verlange nicht, dass Menschen sterben."

Die Diskussion hatte für einen Moment pausiert, und war dann lauter als vorher weiter gegangen.

 _Es tut mir so leid,_ entschuldigte Hermine sich. _Ich habe nur versucht einen Kampf zu verhindern und ihnen zu zeigen, dass es eine Weltanschauung ohne eine brutale Rangordnung gibt._

Her schüttelte im Geiste den Kopf, und hatte den Dreh so weit raus, dass die gewohnheitsmäßige körperliche Bewegung nur noch leicht statt fand. _Es ist, was sie gerade wollen. Über Theorien zu streiten heißt, dass sie nicht zu sehr über die Leichen am Boden nachdenken müssen._

 _Sollen wir abhauen?_

 _Gerne_ , stimmte er sofort zu.

Sie sahen sich nach Ron um und fanden ihn in eine Diskussion mit Michael Corner vertieft, die laute Worte und große Handbewegungen beinhaltete. Keiner von beiden wollte dazwischen treten. Stattdessen fingen sie Ginnys Blick auf, und sie nickte, als sie sich unauffällig zur Tür schlichen, um zu entkommen. Sie stießen beide erleichterte Seufzer aus, als sie die Sicherheit ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes erreichten.

„Ich möchte wahrscheinlich nicht darüber nachdenken, wie stark sie das morgen im _Propheten_ verdrehen werden, oder?", fragte Harry.

Hermine dachte kurz nach. „Du wirst zum Pazifisten erklärt werden."

„Hmm", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich habe England seinem Schicksal überlassen, und das liegt nur an meiner Unruhe stiftenden, insgeheim Voldemort unterstützenden Freundin..."

„Ich habe dein zartes Herz schon wieder gebrochen, oder?"

Harry nickte mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit. „Ich fürchte ja, du reueloses Monster."

Sie grinsten sich an. Diese Zeitung war wirklich absurd, und wie Harry wollte Hermine nicht zu sehr darüber nachdenken, was ihre Aussagen mit dem Bericht des _Propheten_ morgen noch zu tun haben mochten.

Wegen der Unterbrechungen am Freitag und Samstag und dem fortwährenden Zwang bei den Essenszeiten Präsenz zu zeigen, war es erst am Sonntagabend, als Harry Hermine aus ihren Schulbüchern und Pergamenten hervorlockte, dass sie merkte, dass sie Severus kaum gesehen und nichts darüber gehört hatten, wann sie ihr unterbrochenes Training weiterführen würden. Aber wenn jemand momentan eine Pause verdiente, dann war es Severus, und ihr Training war eine seiner Pflichten, die er auslassen konnte, ohne sein Leben zu riskieren.

Außerdem würde sie ihn morgen während Zaubertränke für drei Stunden im Auge behalten können, und sie hatte für Montagabend Zeit im Labor eingeplant, was ihr die Möglichkeit geben würde, privat mit ihm zu reden und zu sehen, wie er durchhielt – ohne natürlich ihre Sorgen so auszudrücken, dass sie als solche erkannt würden, weil ihn das nur beleidigen würde.

Am Montagmorgen wurden Harrys pazifistische Neigungen – die, natürlich, ein sehr durchschaubarer Versuch waren, seine Feigheit zu verbergen – vollkommen vergessen gemacht. Jemand hatte tief genug gegraben, und das Geheimnis der Reinen Erwachsenen war entdeckt worden. Es wurde jedoch mit Ungläubigkeit beschrieben, den „klaren Köpfen" des _Propheten_ war es unbegreiflich, dass Scrimgeour seine Karriere für ein Märchen aufs Spiel setzen würde. Die Zeitung, mit Kimmkorn als Anführerin des Rudels, war nur zu gewillt, die elf Tode vom Freitag Scrimgeour in die Schuhe zu schieben, und es gab Forderungen, dass er sofort zurücktreten und offiziell untersucht werden sollte.

Hermine und Harry fühlten sich wie in einem befremdlichen Auge des Sturms; nach dem ersten Augenblick des Schocks und der Erleichterung, dass ihr Geheimnis endlich offen lag, wurde ihnen klar, dass jeder das wesentliche Detail zu übersehen haben schien. Die Menschen waren dem Beispiel des _Propheten_ gefolgt und richteten ihren ganzen Fokus nicht auf das Warum, sondern auf Scrimgeours Taten.

Die beiden blieben der Debatte fern; Harry war sicher, dass jegliche Meinung, die er anbot, sofort als Ausschlag gebender Punkt gesehen würde, Scrimgeour entweder zu unterstützen oder zu verdammen. Von dem, was sie von der Situation wussten, dachten sie insgeheim, dass Scrimgeour zwar eine Mitschuld trug, er aber Voldemort nicht angewiesen hatte, das Waisenhaus anzugreifen, oder ihn auf irgendeine Weise unterstützt hätte, und Voldemort war auch kein aufrechter Bürger, der sich plötzlich einem Verbrecherleben zugewandt hatte, wegen einer dummen Aussage des Leiters der M.S.V.

Zaubertränke am Montag erwies sich als beunruhigend. Severus war anwesend, offensichtlich, aber er ignorierte ihren Teil des Raumes völlig, überprüfte ihren Fortschritt nicht, und machte keine einzige spöttische Bemerkung. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal versuchen seinen Blick zu erhaschen, da er nicht ein einziges Mal in Harry und Hermines Richtung sah.

Normalerweise griff er sie nur noch schlimmer an, wenn er wütend war, weshalb sein Ausweichen schwierig zu interpretieren war. Heute Nacht im Labor zumindest würde es ihm unmöglich sein sie zu ignorieren, sodass sie dann ihre Antworten bekommen würde.

Das, jedenfalls, war ihre entschlossene Absicht. Als sie um acht Uhr abends am Labor ankam, wurden ihre Gedanken sofort von der Tatsache aus der Bahn geworfen, dass ihr Bereich vollkommen abgebaut worden war; es fand sich keine Spur ihrer Geräte, Vorräte oder Zutaten. Selbst der Trank, an dem sie gearbeitet hatte, war verschwunden. Sie hatten eine Vereinbarung gehabt, und er war einfach... einfach ein kompletter Bastard gewesen, wirklich, und sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, nicht in seinem privaten Labor, wo sie damit rechnen konnte, dass er verlässlich war, wenn auch nicht immer freundlich.

Sie stand dort, fassungslos und wütend, bis er auftauchte. Dass er dafür dreißig Minuten gebraucht hatte, hatte ihre Laune nicht im Mindesten verbessert.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", schrie sie in der Sekunde, in der sie ihn sah, zu zornig um sich zu überlegen, was sie tat. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, woran ich gearbeitet habe? Warum würdest du das tun?"

Er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und wirkte geradezu bedrohlich, sein Gesichtsausdruck voller Verachtung. Nach einem Moment befremdlichen Déjà-Vus erkannte sie es als sein Todesser-Gebaren.

„Falls du dich nicht mehr an die Bedingungen unserer Vereinbarung erinnern, Miss Granger, dann erlaube mir, dich daran zu erinnern: Du arbeitest um meinen Zeitplan herum, und ich habe gemerkt, dass er es nicht länger zulässt."

„Auch wenn ich nicht sehe, dass sich etwas Besonderes an deinem Zeitplan zwischen letzter und dieser Woche geändert hat", presste sie mit gezwungener Höflichkeit heraus, „werde ich dein Recht anerkennen, dein Labor zu verwenden, wie du es möchtest. Da ich aber nicht glaube, dass du auf einmal das gesamte Labor benutzen musstest, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war, finde ich, dass es unnötig war, meine Arbeit zu beseitigen."

„Sie war im Weg", erklärte er ausdruckslos ohne nur einen Zoll nachzugeben.

Sie schluckte ihren sofortigen Drang, ihn der Lüge zu bezichtigen, hinunter; sie war wütend, nicht lebensmüde.

„Wann werde ich meine Arbeit fortsetzen können?", fragte sie so ruhig wie möglich.

„Nicht in der absehbaren Zukunft", erwiderte er prompt.

Sie sagte das Runenalphabet des Älteren Futhark in ihrem Kopf auf, was verhinderte, dass sie für den Rest ihres Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts nachsitzen müssen würde.

„Wo würdest du vorschlagen, dass ich ab jetzt Tränke braue?"

„Ihr scheint ein überflüssiges Schlafzimmer in euren Räumen zu haben; macht das zum Labor."

Alle Gedanken daran, kein Nachsitzen zu erhalten, flogen davon. „Geht es hier darum?", sagte sie ungläubig. „Du lässt mich das Labor nicht benutzen, weil du mich und Harry zusammen im Bett gefunden hast?"

Er spöttelte. „Miss Granger, die sexuellen Eskapaden meiner Schüler sind für mich vollkommen belanglos."

„Ich würde gerne glauben, dass dem so ist", spie sie zurück, noch nicht einmal davon berührt, dass sie nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte, „aber für jemandem, dem es belanglos ist, machst du ein verdammt großes Ding daraus!"

„Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für deine Wortwahl und den Tonfall, Miss Granger. Ich schlage vor, dass du in deine Räume zurückkehrst, bevor es fünfzig werden."

Er hatte ihr im Privaten noch _nie_ Punkte abgezogen, und jetzt da er es getan hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie gedacht hatte, dass er es nie tun würde. Ihre Fähigkeit, frei zu sprechen – oder zumindest sehr viel freier als normal – war ein Zeichen ihrer Ebenbürtigkeit, davon, dass er ihr den Gebrauch seines Vornamens gestatte, dass sie Ordensmitglieder waren, und nicht nur Lehrer und Schüler.

Anstatt sie wütender zu machen, nahm es ihr allen Wind aus den Segeln. Sie _hatte_ ihn angeschrien, und sie nahm nicht an, dass das ihr die Antworten bringen würde, nach denen sie suchte.

„Severus-", begann sie zaghaft.

Er schlug sofort um sich. „Dreißig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für unangebrachte Vertraulichkeit, Miss Granger."

Sie schluckte gegen den plötzlichen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Und hier war es. Er hatte seine Einladung zurückgezogen, seinen Vornamen zu benutzen. Es war wie ein schallender Schlag ins Gesicht, und es zeigte ihr deutlich, was er von ihr hielt und was für eine Idiotin sie war, dass sie sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Sie bemühte sich ihre Emotionen von ihrem Gesicht zu wischen, aber bezweifelte, dass sie es schnell genug geschafft hatte, um ihn daran zu hindern, einen kurzen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, wie betroffen sie war.

„Ich entschuldige mich, Sir", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die, zu ihrer Scham, leicht zitterte. Sie festigte sie mit reiner Gewalt. „Ich werde Sie nicht weiter stören, Professor."

Sie presste ihren Kiefer eng zusammen und sagte sich, dass sie _nicht_ vor ihm weinen würde. Ihn nicht wieder anzusehen half, und da sie scheinbar keine Besitztümer mehr hier hatte, musste sie nur noch ihre Schultern anspannen, ihre Wirbelsäule aufrichten und sich zwingen, mit angemessener Geschwindigkeit aus dem Raum zu gehen.

Sie fing zu rennen an, sobald sie den Korridor erreichte, und blieb nicht stehen, ehe sie im Verbotenen Wald war und sich verwandelt hatte. Castina erschien beinahe augenblicklich.

 _Berit, was ist passiert?_ fragte sie alarmiert. _Was hat dich so verletzt?_

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre innere Unruhe und versuchte sich zu beruhigen; ihre Emotionen in einen Wald voller telepathischer Wesen auszustrahlen war ziemlich unhöflich, ganz abgesehen davon, dass dadurch sehr private Dinge öffentlich wurden.

 _Ich kann gerade nicht Drinnen sein, aber ich würde lieber nicht darüber reden. Darf ich mit dir rennen?_

Die Stute sah sie durchdringen an, ihre dunklen Augen schienen die innersten Gebiete von Hermines Verstand zu erblicken, trotz ihrer Okklumentik-Schilde. Hermine machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

Aber alles was die Stute nach dem abwägenden Moment sagte, war: _Natürlich_.

Sie rannten. Ein Teil von Hermine wollte eine Richtung auswählen und nicht mehr anhalten. Sie hatte nie ausprobiert, wie lange sie in der pferdeähnlichen Gestalt bleiben konnte, bevor sie den Drang verspürte, wieder menschlich zu werden und etwas Richtiges zu essen. Soweit sie wusste, könnte sie für immer ein Einhorn bleiben, wenn sie es wünschte. Sie war aber immer jemand gewesen, der sich seinen Problemen stellte und nicht vor ihnen davon rannte, und die U.T.Z.s rückten näher. Der Gedanke, sie nicht abzulegen, weil sie als Einhorn herumlief um vor Severus zu entkommen, war so lächerlich, dass er ihr selbst jetzt amüsant erschien.

Langsam aber sicher fand sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder, bis sie nicht mehr den Drang verspürte, zu heulen und zu schreien und ihren Zauberstab hervorzuziehen, um Severus ans Ende der Welt zu fluchen. Castina begann sie im Bogen durch den Wald zu führen, sodass sie den Rest der Herde treffen konnte, jetzt da sie ruhiger war und sich in der Lage fühlte, mit anderen zu reden.

Sie wünschte sich, dass sie sich im Schloss so zu Hause fühlen könnte wie gerade im Wald. Sie wusste, dass das hauptsächlich von ihrer Enttäuschung heute Abend kam, und dass sie meistens glücklich war in Hogwarts, aber der Gedanke blieb. Sie seufzte. Was sie tun musste war zum Schloss zurückzukehren, und sich an die vielen Dinge erinnern, die sie an ihm liebte. Sie würde nur alles, was mit Severus oder Zaubertränken zu tun hatte, weitläufig vermeiden. Sie würde die Kerker zu der Liste hinzufügen, aber da ihre Räume und Harry dort unten waren, funktionierte das nicht so gut.

Sie dankte Castina und dem Rest der Herde, die sich freuten, dass sie sich wieder besser fühlte, nachdem sie ihre menschliche Frustration hier abgerannt hatte. Einige von ihnen hatten angefangen sich zu fragen, wie normale Menschen es schafften, was Hermine zum Lachen brachte und zu der Antwort, dass sie inzwischen selbst keine Ahnung mehr hatte.

Trotz der späten Stunde Maskierte sie sich selbst. Das letzte, was sie brauchte, war eine erneute Konfrontation mit Severus, der, trotz seiner Unhöflichkeit und seines schrecklichen Verhaltens, in ihrem Kopf „Severus" blieb, und nicht „Professor Snape".

Sie versetzte Harry einen Riesenschock, als sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum wieder auftauchte. Da der Wasserspeier leise war, wenn er verschwand und wieder auftauchte, und da er ihre eigene Ankunft dem Anderen nicht mitteilte, hatte er keinen Hinweis darauf, dass sie mit ihm im Zimmer war, bis er aufsah und sie direkt neben ihm stand.

„Verflucht-verdammte Hölle!", rief er aus, eine Hand auf seiner Brust. „Wo kommst du her?"

Sie lachte. Harry war genau, was sie jetzt brauchte.

„Entschuldige das", sagte sie. „Ich dachte, es wäre einfach hier drin wieder aufzutauchen, falls sich jemand draußen herumtreibt."

„Aber wie bist du einfach so aufgetaucht?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und versuchte, seine Gefühle zu verstehen. „Normalerweise fühle ich, wenn du im Raum bist. Diesmal war es, als wärst du nicht ins Zimmer reingekommen, du warst einfach plötzlich da."

Sie nickte. „Jene mit überdurchschnittlicher Kraft können leicht spüren, wenn andere Zauberer in der Nähe sind. Es ist ein instinktives Wissen und funktioniert ungefähr so, wie wenn ein Muggel jemanden aus dem Augenwinkel sieht oder ein leises Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer hört, und deshalb weiß, dass jemand in der Nähe ist.

Zauberer, die genügend Macht und Sensitivität haben ihre eigenen magischen Zentren zu fühlen, haben die Fähigkeit andere davon abzuhalten es zu sehen. Es macht dich nicht unsichtbar, aber du erscheinst als Muggel. Anderenfalls, selbst wenn ein Zauberer Desillusioniert ist, wissen mächtige Zauberer, dass jemand in der Nähe ist, und wirklich mächtige oder sensible können die genaue Position des Zentrums lokalisieren."

Harry horchte auf. „Darum kann Albus durch Tarnumhänge sehen!"

Sie lächelte. „Genau."

„Und jeden Moment jetzt wirst du diese Fähigkeit mit mir teilen?", regte er hoffnungsvoll an.

„Nö", neckte sie. „Ich habe es erwähnt, damit ich dich mit dem Wissen verhöhnen kann, das ich habe und du nicht."

Er blinzelte und erschien unsicher für einen Augenblick, und dann brach er in ein breites Grinsen aus. „Du hast so ernst geklungen."

„Das hast du dir aber selbst zu verdanken." Sie grinste schief. „Ich habe damals im ersten Jahr versprochen, dass ich meine Kräfte für Gutes und nicht für Böses einsetzen würde, also hast du Glück."

Er rollte mit den Augen, aber hörte genau zu, als sie ihm erklärte, wie er sein Zentrum Maskieren konnte. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht ganz davon abhalten zu staunen, als sie für ihn übte, und er spürte, wie sie immer wieder aus seiner magischen Wahrnehmung verschwand und dann auftauchte.

Er war mächtig genug, dass er nicht lange brauchte um es zu lernen, und er amüsierte sich eine Weile lang, indem er sich Maskiert durch den Raum bewegte und versuchte sie zu erschrecken, wenn er sich plötzlich an überraschenden Orten deMaskierte.

Bald war Mitternacht, und sie wurden beide durch einen kalten Schauer von ihrem Armband daran erinnert, dass sie ihre nächste Dosis Veritaserum nehmen mussten; es war Hermine leicht genug gefallen, das Schmuckstück so zu verzaubern, zusätzlich dazu, dass es sie auf Besucher der Schule hinwies.

Harry kam und setzte sich auf die Couch, und Hermine ging das Veritaserum holen. Heute kam es direkt aus der Flasche, da sie ihre Dosis erhöhten. Die nächsten paar Minuten waren besonders interessant für sie, da diese Anpassung sie von zwei dreiviertel Tropfen auf drei bringen würde. Sie waren kurz davor herauszufinden, ob die Bemühungen der letzten zwei Monate auch den gewünschten Effekt hatten.

Harry öffnete direkt seinen Mund um zu zeigen, dass er es gerne als Erster tat. Einen beunruhigenden Moment lang konnte sie nur die kleinen Kinder sehen, die dies an Halloween getan hatten, und ihre Hand zitterte so stark, dass sie beinahe die ganze Flasche verlor. Harry merkte dankbar schnell, was los war, und lächelte ihr beruhigend zu.

„Wir werden ihn kriegen", erinnerte er sie.

Sie holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam aus. Richtig. Dies war einer der Wege, mittels denen sie sich in Sicherheit brachten, damit sie dieses Ziel erreichen konnten. Sie nickte und maß die Dosierung ab, ließ sie auf Harrys Zunge tropfen und wiederholte es für sich selbst.

Sie warteten ein paar Minuten um sicher zu gehen, dass es seine ganze Wirkung entfaltet hatte. Da direkten Fragen, die eine Ja- oder Nein-Antwort erforderten, meist am schwersten auszuweichen war, fing sie hier an. Sie fingen heute mit dem fünften Schuljahr an, und sie stellte sicher, etwas so Harmloses wie möglich raus zu suchen.

„Harry, hast du Umbridge gehasst, als sie hier unterrichtet hat?"

„J-" Sein Gesicht verzog sich und er schaffte es, seine Antwort abzubrechen und neu anzufangen. „Nein. Ich habe sie geliebt. Sie war meine Lieblingslehrerin." Er grinste sie deutlich erfreut an. „Hermine, war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dein Lieblingsfach im fünften Schuljahr?"

Jetzt, da ihr eine Frage gestellt worden war, verstand sie seine Anstrengung. Der Zwang, die Wahrheit zu sagen, war nun viel stärker, und sie musste ihren Kiefer zusammenpressen, damit ihr keine unbedachten Worte entkamen. Aber sie entdeckte befriedigt, dass der Drang, die Wahrheit zu erzählen, nicht unumgänglich war; wenn sie sich darauf konzentrierte, konnte sie genau kontrollieren, was sie sagte. „Natürlich war es das", antwortete sie mit wachsender Sicherheit. „Umbridge war solch eine spektakuläre Lehrerin, wie hätte es das nicht sein können?"

Auch wenn sie lügen konnten, stimmten sie darüber überein, dass sie ein echtes Verhör nicht überstehen würden; es war zu offensichtlich, dass sie gegen das Serum ankämpften. Ihre Toleranz würde ihnen nichts nutzen, bis sie ihnen ermöglichte vorzugeben unter Einfluss des Trankes zu stehen.

Deshalb hatte Hermine geplant, ihre Mühen bis in den Dezember hinein weiterzuführen, und sie nicht aufhören zu lassen, bis sie fünf Tropfen widerstehen konnten, denn bis dahin sollten drei ein Klacks sein. Es bedeutete auch, dass sie gegen jeden geschützt wären, der ein wenig ungenau dosierte und sich nicht um ihre Gesundheit sorgte, also wie so gut wie alle Todesser. Aber solange es Voldemort nicht komplett egal war, ob sie wie nebenbei und plötzlich getötet würden anstatt langsam gefoltert, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand versuchen würde, ihnen zwei Drittel der üblichen Dosis zusätzlich zu geben.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Harry, als sie endlich dabei waren ins Bett zu gehen.

Sie gab ihm ein sanftes, trauriges Lächeln. „Nein, aber ich werde damit fertig. Eine Nacht Schlaf wird helfen."

„Wenn du drüber reden möchtest", bot er an.

Sie nickte. „Ich behalte es im Kopf. Danke."

Sie zog sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, aber nicht, wie sich herausstellte, in ihr Bett. Jetzt, da sie ihr Zimmer zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend betrat, entdeckte sie, dass an der gegenüber liegenden Wand eine neue Tür war. Das Fenster war etwas kleiner geworden, um ihr Platz zu machen. Neugierig ging sie hinüber um nachzuforschen.

Was sie fand trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Ihre Recherchen hatten ihr mitgeteilt, dass Hogwarts kein wirkliches Bewusstsein hatte, aber es war von viel Magie durchzogen, und es hatte sich seit fast einem Jahrtausend um seine Bewohner gekümmert. Es konnte vor allem von seinen Schulleitern beeinflusst werden, und anscheinend auch von deren Intima.

Ein Zaubetränke-Labor befand sich nun hinter ihrem Schlafzimmer. Das erste, was sie tat, war, sitzend auf einem der Stühle und gestützt von der marmornen Arbeitsfläche, ausgiebig zu weinen. Sie war sowohl extrem gerührt als auch schmerzlich an ihre Auseinandersetzung mit dem Zaubertränkemeister erinnert.

Als ihre Tränen versiegten, fühlte sie sich etwas besser und wischte sich entschieden über die Augen, putzte ihre Nase und machte sich daran, ihr neues Reich etwas genauer zu untersuchen. Es schien etwa die gleiche Arbeitsfläche zu haben wie Severus' privates Labor, auch wenn dieser Raum mehr rechteckig als quadratisch war. Nachdem sie einen Moment lang versuchte, die Logistik auszuarbeiten, akzeptierte sie, dass der Raum innen größer sein musste als außen, weil, so weit sie das sah, er sich ansonsten mit einem Teil des Badezimmers überschnitt. Es war ein bisschen schwierig zu begreifen, dass der Raum jetzt _hinter_ der Wand ihres Schlafzimmers existierte, in der die schönen großen Fenster waren, die den Ausblick von Hogwarts zeigten. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie verzaubert waren, aber tatsächlich hinter ihnen zu stehen war ein wenig merkwürdig.

Die Fenster in diesem Raum waren an der langen Südwand – und zeigten noch immer den Verbotenen Wald im Osten – und es gab eine Ansammlung von Schubladen und Schränken unter ihnen, um die Ausrüstung zu verstauen. Sie waren gut gefüllt mit Kesseln, Messbechern, Rührlöffeln und anderen wichtigen Werkzeugen des Handwerks. Die meisten Dinge sahen nicht neu aus, aber waren gut behandelt worden und in vernünftigem Zustand.

Die kurze Wand im Westen hatte einige leere Regale und Schränke, von denen sie annahm, dass sie für fertige Tränke gedacht waren. Der Hauptbereich des Raumes wurde von drei langen Arbeitsflächen gefüllt, die sich von Ost nach West zogen, jeweils eine davon aus Holz, aus rostfreiem Stahl, und aus Marmor. So konnte sich sicher sein, für jeden Trank auf der optimalen Oberfläche zu arbeiten, um Unfälle oder nicht perfekte Ergebnisse zu verhindern. Die Länge der Flächen würde ihr ermöglichen, an mehreren Tränken gleichzeitig zu arbeiten, ohne gegenseitige Kontamination zu fürchten.

Entlang dem Großteil der nördlichen Wand zog sich eine weitere Arbeitsfläche mit drei großen Waschbecken und Bereichen zum Abtrocknen. Auf der rechten Seite der Wand befand sich eine Tür, die, wie sie entdeckte, in ihr eigenes kleines Lager führte. Die Regale standen Wand an Wand und waren gefüllt mit Ampullen, Flaschen, Taschen und Kisten mit ordentlich beschrifteten Zaubertrank-Zutaten. Das bedeutete, dass die Hauselfen ebenfalls an dem Geschenk beteiligt waren, und sie musste für einige Minuten schniefen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Sie fing an, die Zutaten und Ausrüstung zusammen zu suchen, die sie brauchen würde, um die Tränke neu zu brauen, die Severus' Trotzanfall zum Opfer gefallen waren.

 _Ihr wisst, dass ich euch alle liebe, richtig?_

 _Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst._ Der Phönix verwendete einen sehr erhabenen Tonfall, aber er klang ziemlich selbstgefällig, sodass sie wusste, dass er beteiligt gewesen war.

 _Danke_ , sagte sie ernst. _Ich hatte einen etwas harten Tag._

 _Berit, jede magische Kreatur mit ein wenig Wahrnehmungsvermögen wusste, dass du einen harten Tag hattest._

 _Aber ich habe die ganze Zeit Okklumentik angewandt,_ protestierte sie. Sie hatte gemerkt, als sie Castina gesehen hatte, dass ein paar Emotionen herausgelaufen waren, aber sicherlich war es nicht so schlimm gewesen?

Sie konnte seine Suche nach den richtigen Worten spüren, bevor er begann. _Stell es dir wie das Lichtspektrum vor, Girlicorne. Es gibt ganze Wellenlängen ober- und unterhalb des von Menschen erkennbaren Spektrums, so wie Röntgenstrahlen und Infrarot-Licht._

Sie nickte, nachdem sie beschloss, dass es keinen Grund gab zu fragen, warum er über Muggel-Physik Bescheid wusste. Er war eine unsterbliche Kreatur. Warum nicht?

 _Mit dem Verstand ist es genauso_ , fuhr Fawkes fort. _Die meisten Menschen haben keinen Zugang zu anderer Leute Verstand, ihre Reichweite ist gleich null. Menschen, die Legilimentik vollführen können, 'sehen' innerhalb einer limitierten Wellenlänge; diejenigen, die Okklumentik lernen, können diese Bereiche von der Sicht anderer abschirmen. Magische Kreaturen haben unterschiedlichen Zugriff zu weiteren Wellenlängen. Deshalb ist Krummbein so gut im Einschätzen von Personen; eure Emotionen sind auf einer Welle, die wir sehen können. Deine Fähigkeit, mit mir zu sprechen und mich zu hören, befindet sich in diesem höheren Bereich, weshalb du es noch tun kannst, auch wenn du Okklumentik verwendest. Deine … Reinheit ist auf dieser höheren Wellenlänge._

Sie blieb auf halbem Weg zwischen dem Lagerraum und der Arbeitsfläche stehen, ein Glas Diptam fest umklammert in der Hand.

 _Was_?, fragte sie. _Ich habe etwas, das du als Reine Magie erkennst, das für jeden sichtbar ist, und du hast nichts gesagt?_

 _Nicht für jeden sichtbar,_ protestierte er. i _ur für magische Kreaturen wie mich. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich wusste, dass du eine Reine Erwachsene bist._

 _Aber du bist dir_ vollkommen _einhundert prozentig sicher, dass kein Mensch jemals herausfinden könnte, wie er das erkennt? Du bist sicher, dass Harry und ich nicht in Gefahr sind?_

Er war für einen Augenblick zu lange stumm.

 _Du wirst mir beibringen es zu Maskieren._ Sie formulierte es nicht als Frage.

Er seufzte. _Wenn du dein Zentrum Maskierst, dann Maskierst du alles, alles, was ich sehen kann und auch alles, was Menschen sehen können. Ich werde dir helfen es zu verfeinern, sodass dein üblicher Kern noch sichtbar ist, aber der Rest nicht._

Sie verstand, warum er zögerte.

 _Du wirst mich nicht mehr so einfach sehen können._

 _Es ist nützlich ein Auge auf dich haben zu können. Aber ich würde keinen von euch in Gefahr bringen wollen. Mach deine Tränke heute Nacht fertig und du und Boy-bird können morgen Abend anfangen mit mir zu üben._

Sie stimmte dem Plan zu und begab sich an ihr Brauen. Es war beinahe vier Uhr morgens, bis sie alles wieder aufgeräumt hatte. Sie schaffte es, einige Stunden zu schlafen, bevor sie und Harry um sechs für ihr morgendliches Ringen aufstanden.

Harry würde den restlichen Tag mit Hausaufgaben verbringen um aufzuholen, sagte er zumindest, nachdem er übers Wochenende nicht so viel gearbeitet hatte wie sie. Wenn Ron ihn in die Finger bekam, dann bezweifelte sie, dass das tatsächlich passieren würde, aber das war seine Entscheidung; sie würde in Alte Runen und Muggelkunde sitzen.

An dem Abend machte Harry den Fehler zu fragen, ob sie etwas über ihr nächstes Training mit Severus gehört hatte, aber nach dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hatte er sich sofort zurück gezogen. Der Ausdruck, der daraufhin auf seinem zu sehen war, sagte ihr, dass er einen zumindest in Teilen korrekten Grund erkannt hatte, warum sie gestern so aufgebracht gewesen war.

Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass sie den Mann über etwas außerschulisches ansprechen würde. Wenn er sie trainieren wollte, dann würde er es ihnen selbst mitteilen müssen.

Sie war erleichtert zu sehen, dass der fünfzig Punkte-Verlust, den sie am Montagabend erlitten hatte, am Dienstag ausgeglichen wurde. Sie wusste nicht, wer welchen Professor erfreut hatte, aber sie war dankbar, dass es nun unwahrscheinlich war, dass jemand herauszufinden versuchen würde, wer am Tag zuvor einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Das war kein Thema, das sie mit Harry besprechen wollte, geschweige denn mit ihrem Haus im Allgemeinen.

Drei Tage völliger Stille von Severus vergingen, was suggerierte, dass ihre neue Taktik, ihn den ersten Schritt machen zu lassen, dazu führen würde, dass sie keine weiteren Trainingsstunden mehr hatten. Sie sagte sich selbst, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Sie und Harry führten ihr Training weiter, und Fawkes hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, sodass sie sich von einem mentalen und magischen Standpunkt aus besser verteidigen konnten.

Zur Freitagsausgabe hatte jemand beim _Propheten_ seine Hausaufgaben gemacht oder die richtige Person bestochen. Die Neuigkeiten von Scrimgeours Suspendierung und einer möglichen vollen Untersuchung wurden überschattet. Die Existenz der orange-geprüften Schriftrollen war für die ganze Welt enthüllt worden; der _Prophet_ wurde zum offiziellen Glaubenden, und die Jagd nach den Reinen Erwachsenen würde nun richtig beginnen.

* * *

 _Im nächsten Kapitel werden Harry und Hermine damit fertig werden müssen, dass jedermann versucht, die Identität der Reinen Erwachsenen herauszufinden._


	10. Neun: Die Wetten

**Kapitel Neun: Die Wetten**

Hermine hatte gewusst, dass, sobald die Nachrichten über die Reinen Erwachsenen die allgemeine Bevölkerung erreichten, die Reaktion stark sein würde, aber nichts hatte sie auf die Realität vorbereitet.

Die Spekulationen in der Zeitung waren schon vom Prinzip her nervig. Der _Prophet_ hatte einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht und eine Ausgabe mit kleinen Bildern jedes Siebtklässlers gedruckt, und so jedermann dazu eingeladen, wild über deren Sexleben zu spekulieren. Alle möglichen Menschen, die sie nie getroffen hatten, stellten unüberlegte und schlecht informierte Vermutungen an, und der _Prophet_ zählte die Stimmen aus. Hermine versuchte, nicht auf diesen Ergebnissen zu verharren, die sich mit jeder neuen, bescheuerten Theorie wild veränderten.

Sehr viel schlimmer waren die Spekulationen in der Schule. Nicht einmal das erste Quidditchspiel des Jahres – in dem Hufflepuff Ravenclaw besiegte – lenkte die Leute von ihrer neuen Beschäftigung ab. Gerüchte flogen umher, und die Schüler verglichen sie hier nicht nur, sie wetteten darauf. Über Nacht war so etwas wie ein Wettbüro entstanden, und sie, Neville Longbottom, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Vera Moon und Morag MacDougal wurden als wahrscheinlichste Jungfrauen gewertet.

Es schien keinen Schüler in der Schule zu geben, der nicht versuchte herauszufinden, wer mit wem geschlafen hatte, und Hermine fand es extrem verstörend, dass Elfjährige sie nach ihren Sexualpartnern befragten. Da sie unter denen war, die als am wahrscheinlichsten Rein eingeschätzt wurden, wurde sie die ganze Zeit belästigt und schließlich fing sie an, Hauspunkte abzuziehen, anstatt nur damit zu drohen, damit die Leute sie in Ruhe ließen. Es gab viele bittere Bemerkungen darüber, dass ihre schlechte Laune offensichtlich zeigte, dass sie nicht flach gelegt wurde, und sie presste ihren Kiefer zusammen und dachte an all die Flüche, die sie _nicht_ auf die nervigen Blagen um sie herum anwenden würde.

Gerüchte waren über jeden Schüler in jedem Haus entstanden, und auch wenn es quasi unmöglich wahr, Wahrheit und Lügen voneinander zu trennen, einigten sich die Leute auf einige, wie sie fanden mehr oder weniger zuverlässige, Tatsachen.

Tracey Davis hatte sich als Tratschtante Slytherins erwiesen, und wenn man ihr Glauben schenkte – auch wenn ihre Wahrhaftigkeit nicht einfach als gegeben hingenommen werden konnte – dann waren Pansy und Draco vom Haken, genau wie Blaise Zabini und Daphne Greengrass, und Tracey selbst mit Theodore Nott.

Theodore Nott, so schien es, war nicht sehr wählerisch in seinen Partnerinnen, und hatte Zeit mit der Hälfte der Slytherin-Mädchen, der Hälfte der Ravenclaw-Mädchen – was Lisa Turpin und Bronwyn Tyne von der Liste des Ordens eliminieren würde – und sogar Lavender Brown verbracht, zumindest laut den Gerüchten. Christopher Dempster hatte verlegen zugegeben, Nächte mit Lisa Turpin und Susan Bones verbracht zu haben.

Seamus wurde feuerrot, als er derjenige war, der verkündete, dass Crabbe und Goyle definitiv keine Jungfrauen waren. Bei einer Aktion im sechsten Schuljahr waren riesige Mengen Feuerwhiskey geflossen, und das war alles, was Hermine sich angehört hatte.

Ginny, mit einem Blick in ihren Augen, der jedem einen Flederwicht-Fluch versprach, der zweifeln oder sie aufziehen würde, hatte für Nevilles sexuelle Vergangenheit gebürgt. Hermine glaubte ihr nicht, wie es sich fügte, aber wollte Neville dazu gratulieren, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm ein Alibi verschaffte. Mit wem auch immer er geschlafen hatte war offensichtlich nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt, und eine mögliche Alternative war wirklich die einzige Art, Leute dazu zu bringen, sich zurückzuziehen. Simon Slade und Morag MacDougal hatten zusammen zugegeben, dass sie auch keine Jungfrau mehr war.

Montagmorgen waren Hermine, Millicent und Vera in einem erstarkten Malstrom der Spekulation übrig geblieben, und Hermine war schon vom Grundsatz her genervt, dass die Auswahl irgendwie auf drei durchschnittliche und ruhige Mädchen verringert worden war, die verdammt noch mal nicht darüber tratschen _wollten_. Die drei – alle scheinbar gleich sturköpfig – wiederholten immer wieder, dass nein, sie keine Jungfrauen waren, aber dass es niemandem etwas anging, mit wem sie geschlafen hatten.

Sie wiederholten diese Worte immer und immer wieder, aber die Menschen schienen ein Geständnis irgendeiner Art zu hören, als sei es unmöglich, dass sie schlicht ihre Privatsphäre schützen wollten. Aber selbst die Neugierigsten mit ihrer löchrigen Logik sahen ein, dass es nicht alle drei sein konnten, und so ließ niemand locker.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, mit wem Millicent geschlafen hatte, und auch niemand sonst schien eine Idee zu haben. Unbegründete Gerüchte hatten die Slytherin mit Crabbe und Goyle in Verbindung gebracht, aber die beiden nahmen sich am Montag die Zeit, alle Beziehung mit ihr abzustreiten; ein Mensch zu sein, die zwischen der Öffentlichkeit und ihrer Begierde standen, die Reinen Erwachsenen zu finden, war im Moment keine angenehme Position.

Was Vera anging hatte Hermine einen Verdacht, den niemand sonst zu teilen schien. Sie würde niemals willentlich verantwortlich dafür sein, eine Beziehung zu enthüllen, wenn deren Beteiligte offensichtlich wünschten sie geheim zu halten, also behielt sie ihren Verdacht für sich.

Es war ein paar Tage nach Beginn des Wintersemesters letztes Jahr gewesen. Anwesenheit in der Bibliothek war noch nicht auf normaler Ebene angekommen, und sogar Hermine hatte sie einige Stunden früher verlassen. Sie musste aber für ein Buch, das sie vergessen hatte, zurückgehen und in einer stillen Ecke der scheinbar verlassenen Bibliothek hatte sie Vera und Daphne Greengrass entdeckt.

Sie hatten sie nicht gesehen, so vertieft waren sie in ihre Bücher, aber Hermine war es schwer gefallen, ihre Körpersprache als etwas anderes als intim einzustufen. Es war nicht explizit oder unangemessen, aber die Art und Weise, wie sie sich über ihrer geteilten Lektüre aneinander drückten, mit Daphnes Kinn auf Veras Schulter, hatte von großer Vertrautheit gesprochen. Es war möglich, dass sie schlicht gute Freunde waren, aber Hermine hatte während der letzten fünfeinhalb Jahre nicht einmal gesehen, dass sie einander auch nur gegrüßt hatten, und so vermutete sie eine versteckte Beziehung.

Angesichts des Stigmas dagegen, dass Slytherins sich mit Hufflepuffs oder Gryffindors trafen, machte Hermine ihnen keinen Vorwurf, dass sie es für sich behielten. Sie hätte gerne ihre Unterstützung dafür, dass sie es gegen alle Widerstände schafften, gezeigt, aber sie hatte gewusst, dass solch eine Einmischung eher nicht gut angekommen wäre.

Stattdessen hatte sie still ihr Buch geholt und die Tür auf dem Rückweg so verhext, dass ein lautes Knarren die Ankunft von jedem anderen ankündigen würde, sodass die Mädchen genug Zeit hätten, sich zu trennen und angemessen zu verhalten.

Wenn Daphne die einzige Person war, mit der Vera in Hogwarts geschlafen hatte, dann gab es für sie keine sichere Antwort, die die Leute dazu bringen würde, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Millicent hatte wahrscheinlich das gleiche Problem. Oder vielleicht dachten sie einfach nicht, dass es jemand anderen etwas anging, so wie Hermine es tat. Wenn das nur eine Option wäre.

Die drei Mädchen waren nicht die einzigen, die Aufmerksamkeit abbekamen. Es gab ein wachsendes Interesse daran, wer Harrys erstes Mal gewesen war. Niemand schien zu glauben, dass er eine Jungfrau sein könnte, aber sie wollten einen Namen und hatten Probleme damit einen zu finden. Parvati hatte alle Gerüchte über ein Verhältnis während des Weihnachtsballes im Keim erstickt. Mehrere Ravenclaws hatten Cho Chang Eulen geschickt, und sie hatte ihnen gerne mitgeteilt, was für ein unbefriedigender Freund er gewesen war. Die Nachricht war netterweise an den _Prophet_ gesickert und in der morgendlichen Zeitung abgedruckt worden.

Es gab einige Leute, die auf Ginny setzten, aber als sie Harrys Beispiel gefolgt war, und sich weigerte, es in die eine oder andere Richtung zu bestätigen, schien der Konsens, dass – angesichts ihrer Offenheit über Neville – wenn sie wirklich mit Harry geschlafen hätte, sie es bereits zugegeben hätte.

Hermine wusste, dass sie und Harry ihre Beziehung lieber früher als später zugeben sollten, aber sie zögerte, diesen letzten Schritt zu gehen. Es lag nicht einmal an dem Chaos, das folgen würde. Sie glaubte wirklich, dass es niemanden etwas anging, mit wem sie geschlafen hatte. Sie hasste es, angestarrt und bewertet und ausgefragt zu werden, und sie wollte nicht so wirken, als würde sie nachgeben. Wenn nicht viel mehr davon abhinge, dann hätte sie kein Problem damit, ihnen allen zu sagen, wohin sie es sich stecken konnten, und kein weiteres Wort über die Sache zu verlieren.

Harry, wie Hermine, erklärte jedem, dass sie sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollten; die Leute waren beinahe so aggressiv mit ihm wie mit ihr und schienen zu glauben, dass, da er eine öffentliche Ikone war, sie ein Recht darauf hatten, von seinem Liebesleben zu erfahren.

Die beiden versuchten stur, so etwas wie Normalität in dem Chaos zu bewahren, und es half, dass ihr Training mit Severus am Wochenende wieder begonnen hatte, vor dem Quidditchspiel am Samstagmorgen. Hermine hatte sicher gestellt, dass sie die ganze Zeit über höflich und auf respektvoller Distanz blieb. Sie dachte, dass Severus ebenfalls distanziert erschien, aber da sie es durch das Treffen geschafft hatten, ohne dass jemand Punkte verlor oder sie sich gegenseitig anschrien, fand sie, dass es ziemlich gut lief. Harry gab ihnen ab und zu merkwürdige Blicke, aber tat ansonsten so, als hätte er keine Abweichungen zu sonst bemerkt, und es war beinahe so, wie es sein sollte.

Montagnachmittag fiel Ron auf, dass er die Antworten nicht kannte, die die Anderen so beharrlich suchten. Und er schien ganz entschieden der Meinung zu sein, dass ihre übliche Antwort, es gehe niemanden etwas an, nicht auf ihn zutreffen konnte.

„Komm schon, du kannst es mir erzählen." Es war jetzt vier Uhr, und sie befanden sich auf dem dritten Stock, als sie von Zauberkunst auf dem Weg zum Abendessen waren. Er versuchte noch immer, ihnen ihre Geheimnisse zu entlocken – und tat, als sei ihre Zurückhaltung vollkommen unfair.

„Ich werde es nicht sagen, Ron", sagte Harry ungehalten.

Er war seit Stunden so gelöchert worden und inzwischen völlig entnervt; ihre Gefühle waren identisch.

„'Mine." Er wandte sich an sie, als würde ihr Antwort sich von der unterscheiden, die sie vor zwei Minuten gegeben hatte. „Es war Krum, oder? Du kannst es mir erzählen."

Nicht einmal das Ältere Futhark aufzusagen half.

„Welchen Teil von 'Es geht dich nichts an' kannst du nicht verstehen?", blaffte sie. „Ich werde dir nicht sagen, mit wem ich geschlafen habe, egal wie oft du fragst! Kannst du das nicht in deinen dicken Schädel hineinbekommen?"

Sie hatten den zweiten Stock passiert und näherten sich dem Erdgeschoss.

Er sah verletzt aus. Das einzig Gute, angesichts ihrer Situation, war, dass ihm nie einzufallen schien, dass sie eine der Jungfrauen sein könnte; wenn sie es wäre, dann hätte sie es garantiert sofort bei dem Treffen des Ordens gesagt, wie die gehorsame kleine Mitläuferin, von der er sicher schien, dass sie es war.

Plötzlich grinste er spöttisch. „Es war Neville, oder? Das ist peinlich, aber -"

Wenn sie Bluthochdruck bekam, dann war Ronald Weasley der einzige Grund. Sie war sicher, dass sie nicht hören wollte, wie er den Satz beenden würde. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass es irgendjemand sonst hörte, und sie kamen nun in eine dichtbevölkerte Gegend, da viele andere Schüler zum Abendessen gingen.

„Wenn es Neville _wäre_ , dann wäre das _nicht_ peinlich", brachte sie heraus und fragte sich, wie stark sie den Kiefer zusammendrücken konnte, bevor ihre Zähne brachen. „Es ginge dich jedoch weiterhin Überhaupt. Nichts. An!"

Er hatte den Nerv, seine Augen zu verdrehen. „Du bist unmöglich." Er klang genervt und drehte sich von ihr weg. „Also, Harry, war es Fleur?"

 _Die seinen Bruder heiratet!,_ stieß Hermine hervor. Sie musste ihre Emotionen ausdrücken, aber hatte gemerkt, dass es kein Nehrwert hatte, sie Ron mitzuteilen.

 _Du würdest verstehen, wenn ich ihn umbringe, oder?_ , fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, der verzweifelte Unterton in ihrer Stimme nur zum größten Teil vorgetäuscht.

 _Ich helfe dir verdammt noch mal dabei_ , sagte er bösartig.

„Es geht dich nichts an, Ron", antwortete Harry fest.

Der Rotschopf warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Hört euch beiden doch zu! Jeder würde denken, dass _ihr_ beide gevögelt hättet!"

Sie blieben stumm.

 _Verdammt_ , fluchte sie leise. Es hatte geschehen müssen, aber dies war nicht ihre Wahl, was Methode und Ort anging. _Und es geht los._

 _Drei._ Harry begann den Countdown. _Zwei. Eins._

Ron blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wirbelte herum, um sie anzusehen. „Sagt mir, dass ihr zwei nicht miteinander geschlafen habt."

Sie tauschten Blicke, und Hermine gab sich beste Mühe: „Ron, das hier ist nicht der beste Ort, das zu besprechen."

Sie hätte genauso gut nichts sagen können. Seine nächste Frage war deutlich lauter und erregte die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem in ihrer Umgebung. „Habt ihr zwei gevögelt?"

„Ron", zischte Hermine.

„Verfluchte Hölle! Wie konntet ihr beide Sex haben?"

„Ganz normal, bin ich sicher", erwiderte Harry steif.

„Aber wie konntet ihr nichts sagen?", verlangte Ron.

„Ich mache mir nicht die Gewohnheit, von meinen Küssen zu erzählen."

„Ach nein?" Rons Gesichtsfarbe biss sich schrecklich mit seinem Haar. „Ich scheine mich daran zu erinnern, alles über Chos Kuss erfahren zu haben, nachdem der passiert ist!"

„Das ist eine Redensart, Ron." Harrys Gereiztheit mit dem ganzen Gespräch drückte sich dadurch aus, dass er herablassend zu reden begann. „Nur weil ich meinen ersten Kuss erwähnt habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich geplant habe, mein erstes Mal mit allen zu teilen. Warum bist du so wütend? Es ist nicht so, als hättest du jemals Interesse an Hermine gezeigt."

„Naja, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich die Milch bekommen kann, ohne die Kuh zu kaufen -!", fauchte Ron.

Diejenigen, die keinen Hehl daraus machten, dass sie zuhörten, sogen gesammelt Luft ein.

Hermine klammerte sich an Harrys Arm und bohrte ihre Nägel so sehr ein, dass sie bestimmt die Haut verletzten. Anspannung ging beinahe sichtbar von ihm aus.

 _Wag es ja nicht, das hier schlimmer zu machen. Willst_ du _Albus oder Minerva erklären, warum ihr zwei euch wie Hooligans geprügelt habt?_

Er entspannte sich ansatzweise, und sie lockerte ihren Griff.

Sie hob ihr Kinn und sah Ron eisig an, auch wenn sie die Hitze des Errötens bis in ihre Stirn fühlte. „Meine 'Milch' ist nicht für einfach jeden verfügbar." Er schaffte es, irgendwie, noch röter zu werden, ganz offensichtlich völlig gewahr, dass sie ihn damit beleidigte. Sie wandte sich an den Gryffindor an ihrer Seite und lächelte. „Harry, ich würde jetzt gern zum Abendessen gehen."

Da sie sich bereits an ihm festhielt, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund, war es ein Leichtes für ihn, ihren Arm um seinen zu legen, und er führte sie gehorsam in die Große Halle, wobei keiner von beiden zurück zu Ron schaute.

Hermine war sicher, dass die Neuigkeiten jedem Schüler telepathisch mitgeteilt worden waren, bevor sie sich hingesetzt hatten. Vielleicht hatte Rons Stimme einfach so weit getragen. Die anderen Schüler renkten sich beinahe die Köpfe aus, als sie ihre Hälse so weit wie möglich reckten, um einen Blick auf sie und Harry am Gryffindortisch zu erhaschen. Sie hatten sich an das Ende neben dem Hohen Tisch gesetzt, da das die Chancen verkleinerte, dass jemand – wie, zum Beispiel, _Ron_ \- einen Aufstand in der Mitte des Essens verursachen würde.

Dieser, noch immer mit roten Ohren, hatte sich einen Teil der Bank am anderen Ende des Tisches zu eigen gemacht, und starrte finster vor sich hin. So weit es Hermine betraf, konnte er dort hinten versauern. Jetzt, da die Gefahr einer möglichen Flurkatastrophe abgewandt war, konnte sie um ihrer selbst Willen wütend werden. Sie zu beschuldigen „sich mit dem Feind zu verbünden", als sie mit Viktor Krum zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war, war schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber sie so laut wie möglich und vor der halben Schule als wertlose Schlampe zu bezeichnen, das war noch etwas anderes. [11]

Denn Harry hatte ganz richtig gesagt, dass Ron nie einen Versuch um sie unternommen hatte. Er hatte sie nie um ein Date gebeten, oder mehr getan, als sich über ihre Wahlen auszulassen. Er hatte sich bewiesenermaßen frei dazu gefühlt, seine Nächte in Betten anderer Leute zu verbringen – so wie französische Austauschschüler und Hermines Zimmernachbarinnen – aber sie konnte keinen eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, ohne böse von ihm beleidigt zu werden.

Er hatte diejenigen als Menschen, mit denen sie hätte schlafen können, ausgewählt, derer sie sich seiner Meinung nach schämen sollte, und als ihre wirkliche – vorgetäuschte – Wahl nicht mit seinen vorgefassten Meinungen in Einklang zu bringen war, hatte er die Frechheit, sie leicht zu nennen!

Es half wirklich nicht gegen ihren Jähzorn oder den windenden Schmerz, der sich in ihr festsetzte, dass sie _nicht_ sehr viele Möglichkeiten oder Angebote gehabt hatte und dass sie tatsächlich noch eine Jungfrau war.

Einer der wenigen engen Freunde, die sie in der Schule besaß, und er hatte gesagt, dass sie den Aufwand nicht wert war. Dass er nur an sie gedacht hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er sie vögeln konnte und sonst nichts mit ihr zu tun haben brauchte.

 _Ich könnte ihn vergiften, während er schläft._

Harry und Hermine wechselten kleine Lächeln ob dieses ungewöhnlichen Vorschlags von Albus' Intimus.

Dürfen _Phönixe Menschen vergiften?_ , fragte Harry neugierig.

 _Wir können tun, was immer wir möchten,_ erwiderte der Phönix erhaben. Nach einem Augenblick gab er zu: _Das ist aber vielleicht keine häufige Entscheidung._

 _Danke für das Angebot,_ sagte Hermine mit einem Seufzen. _Ich werde weiter daran arbeiten, meine Gefühle zu überwachen._

Ein mentales Kopfschütteln. _Ich habe mal geraten; ich musste nicht in deinen Kopf sehen, um zu wissen, dass du genervt sein würdest._

 _Aber leider, wenn wir jeden vergiften würden, der mich nervt, dann würde die magische Bevölkerung binnen kürzester Zeit ausgelöscht werden. Du willst nicht für die Zerstörung der magischen Welt verantwortlich sein, oder?_

Harry schnaubte in seinem Kopf. _Von Rons Vergiftung zum Ende der magischen Welt. Ich weiß, dass die Weasleys zahlreich sind, aber das ist ein beängstigender Sprung._

Sie zog einen geistigen, ungehaltenen Schmollmund, und protestierte, _Harry, ich weigere mich strikt dagegen, ihn mir als Vater der magischen Welt vorzustellen, und muss mir bei dem Gedanken jetzt vielleicht mein Gehirn auswaschen._

 _Dabei würde ich gerne zusehen,_ warf Fawkes munter ein.

Sie lachte mental. _Okay, Mission erfüllt. Ich fühle mich jetzt viel besser. Ist das Abendessen vorbei?_

Es würde von den meisten Menschen wahrscheinlich höchstens als halb vorbei angesehen werden, und Harrys Teller war noch immer fast voll, aber er bestätigte ihr augenblicklich, dass die Mahlzeit auf jeden Fall beendet war.

Als Harry verdächtigt worden war, der Erbe Slytherins zu sein, waren die meisten Schüler wenigstens zu ängstlich gewesen, ihn anzusehen. Hermine hatte kein besonderes Begehr, unter einer Lupe zu essen.

Es gab einen wahrnehmbaren Abfall in der Geräuschkulisse, als sie aufstanden. Alle Augen schienen auf ihnen zu kleben.

 _Bieten wir ihnen eine Schau?_ , fragte Harry.

 _Ja, bitte._

Harry hielt ihr seine Hand hin und sie ergriff sie sofort. Sie sahen weder nach links noch nach rechts, als sie aus dem Raum schlenderten und an Ron vorbeigingen, ohne zu überprüfen, wie er reagierte. Als sie die Türschwelle überschritten hatten, schien es, als wäre ein Bann gebrochen worden; der Lärmanstieg machte sie froh, dass sie sich davon machten. Sie hörten nicht auf zu gehen oder ihre Hände zu halten, bis sie in der Sicherheit ihrer eigenen Räume waren.

„Also", bemerkte Harry, „das hätte besser laufen können."

„Meinst du?", sagte sie sarkastisch. „Überlass es Ron, es zu dem ungünstigstem Augenblick anzusprechen und nicht ruhen zu lassen."

Harry zögerte einen Moment lang. „Das war, was wir wollten, oder? Dass die Schule von uns erfährt?"

Sie seufzte. „Dass die Schule von uns erfährt, ja. Dass Ron mich in der Mitte des Flurs eine billige Kuh nennt, nicht wirklich."

Harry zog ein Gesicht gespielter Verwirrung, die Augen unnatürlich groß. „Das war nicht, was wir wollten? Ich schätze, dann hätte ich die Ereignisse des Abends nicht ganz so planen sollen, hm?"

Sie war eine Hexe, und noch dazu eine, die Magie ohne Zauberstab beherrschte, also musste sie nicht einen Finger bewegen, um eines der dekorativen Sofakissen auf ihn zu werfen. Sein Schild war etwas zu enthusiastisch, und das Kissen verschmorte bei dem Kontakt.

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

Er zuckte abwehrend mit den Schultern. „Es erschien mir als gute Idee. Stellt sicher, dass keine Gegenstände abprallen, die aus Versehen jemanden auf meiner Seite der Schlacht verletzen könnten."

Sie nickte. „Es war eine gute Absicht. Ich bin nur nicht sicher, dass unser Kissen eine große Gefahr dargestellt hätte."

Er zog seine Nase kraus, bevor er zugab: „In diesem Fall war es vielleicht etwas zu viel. Magst du mit zur anderen Seite des Zimmers gehen und gefährlichere Geschosse auf mich abfeuern?"

Hermine, die sich nur zu gern ablenken lassen wollte, willigte ein, und so legten sie ihre Umhänge ab, begaben sich auf die andere Hälfte des Raumes und fingen an. Harrys Schild eignete sich ausgezeichnet dazu, Steine und andere Geschosse zu zerstören. Es gab ein Mittelfeld von Zaubern, die beinahe zu stark waren; anstatt zu zerfließen, trafen die Zauber den Schild, verharrten einen Moment, und prallten dann in unvorhersehbaren Winkeln ab, was es ein wenig gefährlich machte, es zu verwenden, wenn Freunde in der Nähe waren, die getroffen werden konnten. Als Hermine den Schild mit mehreren starken Zaubern gleichzeitig überlastete, explodierten diese in einem blenden grellen Lichtblitz nach außen, der etwas erschreckend war.

Von ihrem Kampf verschwitzt aber angenehm energiegeladen, ließen sie sich wieder auf die Couch fallen.

„Es wird auf jeden Fall funktionieren, wenn man alleine oder in einer kleinen Gruppe ist", bemerkte Hermine. „Nicht", beeilte sie sich hinzuzufügen, „dass ich es auf irgendeine Weise befürworten würden, wenn du alleine davon rennst."

Er lächelte. „Notfälle scheinen mich ungeachtet meiner Absichten zu finden; ich behalte es für diese ungeplanten Szenarien im Kopf."

„Einverstanden", sagte sie fröhlich, bevor sie aufstand, um ihren Umhang aufzuheben.

Bereits zu Beginn hatte Harry akzeptiert, dass Unordnung in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum nicht länger toleriert wurde als notwendig; ihre Besitztümer konnten herum liegen, während sie sie brauchten, aber danach sollte sofort aufgeräumt werden.

Hannah und Ernie wurden angekündigt, und nachdem sie die Schultern zuckte, winkte Harry die Tür offen.

Die zwei Hufflepuffs blinzelten die beiden Gryffindors an.

„Wir können später wiederkommen", sagte Ernie sofort.

Da sie gerade erst gekommen waren, war das eine merkwürdige Aussage.

„Braucht ihr nicht", sagte Hermine und warf Harry Umhang in sein Zimmer. Was er in seinem eigenen Raum tat, ging sie nichts an.

„Wir nehmen an, dass ihr aus einem guten Grund jetzt hier seid", fügte Harry hinzu, und Hermine war beeindruckt davon, wie mild er den Gedanken ausgedrückt hatte.

Hannah ging bereits wieder rückwärts aus dem Raum. „Nein, wirklich, es war nicht so wichtig. Wir reden morgen mit euch."

Und sie waren verschwunden.

„Das war … merkwürdig", erklärte Hermine.

Harry sah zu ihr hinüber und begann auf einmal, breit zu grinsen. Sie zog fragend ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du siehst ganz verschwitzt aus, 'Mine."

„Genau wie du", erklärte sie unbeeindruckt. „Und gleich werden wir beide duschen gehen."

„Du hast gerade unsere abgelegten Umhänge aufgesammelt und meinen mit großer Vertrautheit in mein Zimmer gelegt."

„Ja. Und?"

„Was denkst du, dass Ernie und Hannah dachten, was wir getan haben, bevor sie hier ankamen?" Harry grinste so breit, als würde er gleich platzen.

Sie erkannte den Zusammenhang, und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie nicht verstanden hatte, warum den beiden Hufflepuffs so unbehaglich zu Mute gewesen war. Sie fiel wieder neben ihn aufs Sofa, ihr eigener Umhang noch in ihrer Hand.

Sie war sowohl amüsiert als auch entsetzt. „Die ganze Schule wird es in ein paar Minuten gehört haben, oder?"

„Wir scheinen nicht viel tun zu müssen, um die Gerüchte um unsere Beziehung anzufeuern. Ich würde wetten, dass die Leute es jetzt schon als unumstößliche Tatsache ansehen."

„Es scheint wirklich beängstigend einfach zu sein, die große Masse hier zu täuschen", stimmte Hermine zu. „Natürlich muss ich nur an den Erben Slytherins denken, und dann merke ich, dass Präzedenzfälle existieren."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse, als er an den Abschnitt seiner Schullaufbahn erinnert wurde. „Zumindest wird deswegen niemand gemieden."

Hermine lachte kurz auf. „Sprich für dich selbst. Ich werde fertig gemacht werden." Ihr Temperament milderte sich sofort, als sie sah, wie aufgebracht Harry deswegen aussah. „Ich hätte offensichtlich Hinweise verteilen müssen, damit all die eifrigen Mädchen und Jungen dich besser hätten kennen lernen können. Vielleicht hätte ich sogar ein Buch schreiben sollen."

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben. „Ich bin sicher, das hätte geholfen, ja."

„Du lässt mich wissen, wenn dein Leben zu langweilig wird, dann mache ich mich sofort daran." Sie zwang sich vom Sofa auf. „Okay. Ich muss duschen gehen, damit ich mich an den Wolfsbann machen kann."

„Es wäre schrecklich, wenn du Remus beichten müsstest, dass du seinen Trank nicht rechtzeitig fertig bekommen hast, weil wir über unser falsches Liebesleben geredet haben. Geh los."

Sie fühlte sich sehr viel fröhlicher, als sie fand dass die Situation an sich verlangte, und nahm eine schnelle, effiziente Dusche, bevor sie ins Labor ging um weiter an der Basis zu arbeiten, die sie am Morgen begonnen hatte.

Harry hatte ihr Labor letzte Woche gesehen, nachdem er vorsichtige Sorgen ausgedrückt hatte, dass sie so viel Zeit in ihrem Schlafzimmer verbrachte. Sie hatte nicht überlegt, wie es für ihn aussehen musste, und sich beeilt ihm zu versichern, dass ihre Gewohnheiten sich nicht geändert hatten, nur der Ort, an dem sie diesen nachging.

Sie war außerordentlich erfreut, dass er das Auftauchen des Labors und ihre Verlagerung dorthin einfach hinnahm, und keine der heiklen Fragen stellte, die er offensichtlich dachte. Er konnte ein wirklich außerordentlich guter Freund sein.

* * *

In der Aufregung um das Outing ihrer Beziehung mit Harry hatte Hermine nicht sofort die Folgen bedacht, die es auf Andere haben würde. Soweit es den Rest der magischen Welt betraf, hatten sie und Harry den Akt vollzogen, und somit blieben nur noch Vera und Millicent über, was der _Prophet_ am Dienstagmorgen sehr geschmacklos verkündete.

Es gab eine merkwürdige Aufteilung der Aufmerksamkeit. Hermine hätte gedacht, dass die beiden Reinen Erwachsenen zu finden die einzige Tatsache war, die Nachrichten und Gerüchte verdiente. Und doch fanden ein großer Anteil der Menschen die Zeit, über sie und Harry zu reden, und Theorien über ihre Beziehung aufzustellen. Die Verleumdungen schienen erst richtig begonnen zu haben, unbeeindruckt von anderen wichtigen Informationen.

Hermine bekam von einem guten Teil der weiblichen Bevölkerung Hogwarts die kalte Schulter. Die männlichen Interessenten hatten entweder entschieden, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, dass Harry Frauen mochte, oder sie versteckten ihre Abneigung einfach besser. Bis jetzt hatte Hermine bereits mehrere wilde Theorien über ihr und Harrys erstes Mal gehört: dass sie zu der Zeit Schularbeiten erledigt und Harrys Taten gar nicht bemerkt hätte, dass sie ein Sexhandbuch gelesen hätte, während sie miteinander schliefen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie es richtig machten, und dass sie danach Harry eine Note gegeben hätte, mit einer genauen Bewertung jedes Schrittes des Akts.

Wenigstens half ihr Zorn darüber, wie lächerlich die Theorien waren dabei, ihre verletzten Gefühle beiseite zu schieben. Sie wusste, dass deren Meinungen nicht zählen sollten, aber jetzt spekulierte nicht nur jeder über ihr Sexleben, sie weigerten sich noch immer, sie als etwas anderes zu sehen als das Gehirn von Gryffindor.

Harry hatte säuerlich angemerkt, dass für einen Haufen Mädchen, die sich so für ihn empörten, sie bemerkenswert beleidigend waren, was sein Urteilsvermögen und seine Fähigkeiten anbelangte. Er bekam viele Angebote, „es ihm besser zu besorgen", die ihn ob des Klischees die Augen rollen ließen.

Es gab sogar eine Petition, die die beiden zwingen sollte, in unterschiedliche Räumlichkeiten zu ziehen. Albus hatte die im Kern erstickt, und jeden daran erinnert, dass alle volljährigen Schüler einvernehmliche Beziehungen führen durften, so lange sie sich angemessen verhielten.

Angesichts Severus' momentaner Laune war Hermine überrascht, dass der Mann nicht zum Schulleiter gegangen war und sich beschwert hatte, dass die beiden zusammen im Bett gefunden worden waren, aber vielleicht war er nicht gewillt zuzugeben, dass er sich die Zeit genommen hatte, sich nach dem Angriff an Halloween um Harry zu sorgen. Was auch immer der Grund sein mochte, er war stumm geblieben, und so waren ihre Räume in Sicherheit. Es war alles sehr nervig, aber nicht unerträglich.

Die Augenblicke, in denen die Schüler nicht über Harry und Hermine nachdachten, waren damit gefüllt, sich mit ihren anderen beiden Zielen zu beschäftigen. Millicent und Vera wollten noch immer nicht zugeben, wer ihre Partner waren oder gewesen waren, und das überzeugte viele Leute davon, dass die Mädchen logen und einfach nur die Aufmerksamkeit von sich ablenken wollten.

Einige Schüler – vielleicht die selben, die es bei ihr und Harry versucht hatten – hatten anscheinend angestrebt, Millicent aus den Kerkern verbannen zu lassen, und gaben vor, sich Sorgen zu machen, dass Voldemort versuchen würde, sie in die Finger zu bekommen, wenn sie in ihrem eigenen Haus blieb. Albus erinnerte sie alle streng daran, dass alle Schüler aller Häuser beschützt wurden. Was auch immer das heißen mochte. Weder Millicent noch Vera verbrachten viel Zeit alleine, und Hermine konnte es ihnen nicht wirklich verübeln, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Es gab nun viel einschmeichelndes Verhalten um sie herum, als ob die Leute sich auf ihre gute Seite stellen wollten oder sich vielleicht als potentielle Partner anboten. Auch wenn sie eine Slytherin war, nahm Millicent, wie Vera, nichts davon an. Auf jede Frage antworteten sie, dass sie in der Tat keine Jungfrauen waren, und dass sie sich zufälligerweise auch gerade nicht nach irgendwelchen Partnern umsahen.

Auf diese Aussage wurde mit höflicher und weniger höflicher Ungläubigkeit von quasi jedem reagiert, aber Hermine hoffte, dass sie jegliche ernste Gegenreaktionen verhindern würde, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kam. Solange Millicent und Vera einen Reinen Zustand stets geradeheraus verneinten, konnte ihnen niemand den Vorwurf machen, dass sie die Situation zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt hätten oder sich als etwas darstellten, das sie nicht waren.

Der _Prophet_ , der seit der Dienstagsausgabe, die erklärt hatte, dass Hermine aus dem Rennen war und somit Millicent und Vera die de facto Gewinner, keine aufregenden Neuigkeiten über die Reinen Erwachsenen hatte, hatte das Jahr des Trimagischen Turniers wieder hervorgekramt. Kimmkorn war dieses Mal vorsichtiger und hatte nichts völlig Verleumderisches gesagt, aber die Frau war noch immer eine abgebrühte Reporterin, und sie erwähnte die „vereinzelten Gerüchte" und „alten Neuigkeiten" so häufig wie möglich.

Insgesamt bezweifelte Hermine, dass ihr das viel mehr Todesblicke einbringen konnte, als sie bereits erhielt. Briefe an den Herausgeber zeigten, dass Viktor nun viel Mitleid erhielt, denn offensichtlich war sie damals wirklich mit Harry zusammen gewesen, und hatte den Internationalen Sucher nur benutzt, um den Gryffindor eifersüchtig zu machen.

Da Viktor noch immer in Bulgarien war und sie sich seit dem vierten Schuljahr nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten gesehen hatten, würde er sich wahrscheinlich schlapp lachen, sollte ihm jemand die Artikel schicken... Sie machte eine mentale Notiz, sie abzusenden, sobald es genügend gab, denn _irgendjemand_ sollte von dem ganzen Fiasko etwas haben.

Ihre Beziehung, abweichend von der populären Meinung, war nie über Freundschaft hinausgegangen. Viktor hatte einmal angedeutet, dass er mehr nicht abgeneigt wäre, aber sie war zu jung gewesen, als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, und er war ein Gentleman gewesen. Dass sich ihm ein ganzes Jahr Schülerinnen an den Hals warfen, war anscheinend eine anstrengende Erfahrung, und ein vernünftiges Mädchen war genau das, wonach er gesucht hatte; sie konnten reden, aber er musste sich keine Sorgen machen, dass sie ein Aufheben um ihn machen und ihn ablenken würde, oder ihn nach ein paar Monaten beschuldigen würde, sie geschwängert und dann sie und das Kind im Stich gelassen zu haben.

Sie waren per Eulen in Kontakt geblieben, aber da es so viele kriegsbedingte Neuigkeiten gab, über die sie nicht sprechen konnte, waren die Briefe nie allzu persönlich. Sie berichtete von der Schule, und stellte sicher, dass sie nie zu theoretisch würde um ihn nicht abzuhängen, und er tat das gleiche für sie mit Quidditch. Wenn Ron jemals gemerkt hätte, wie viel Quidditchtheorie in den Briefen stand, dann hätte sie sie wohl niemals lesen, geschweige denn behalten können.

Während Ron sich lange genug hatte zusammen reißen können, um Viktor am Ende des Schuljahres um ein Autogramm bitten zu können, schien dies das größte Zugeständnis zu sein, das der Rothaarige machen konnte; abgesehen von seinen fiesen Fragen im Bezug auf den Aufruhr um die Reinen Erwachsenen hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal nach ihrer Beziehung mit Viktor gefragt, und sie hatte nicht vor ihn aufzuklären. Es schien merkwürdig, dass sie diejenige von den Dreien war, die einen internationalen Quidditchstar zum Freund hatte, aber so war es nun einmal.

Sie würde Viktor immer dankbar sein, denn er hatte ihr, im Nachhinein zumindest, klar gemacht, dass sie von Severus angezogen war. Sie war Viktors körperlichem Charme nicht gänzlich abgeneigt gewesen, und mehrere Jahre lang hatte dieses Wissen an ihr genagt, denn er war nicht schrecklich attraktiv. Als Quidditchheld epischen Ausmaßes würde er weibliche Gesellschaft nie missen müssen, und er war gut gebaut, aber ansonsten war er nicht sehr bemerkenswert; auf dem Boden wirkte er düster und unbeholfen.

Hermine dachte gerne, dass sie ihre Beziehungen auf Merkmale aufbauen würde, die nicht nur oberflächlich waren, und hier hatte ihr Verstand immer verharrt. Viktor war keinesfalls dumm, aber er zog Sport der Schule vor, und dementsprechend hatte sein Verstand sie auch nicht angezogen. Woher kam es also dann?

Sie hatte es endlich verstanden, als sie Severus an dem Morgen nach der hässlichen Cruciatus-Folter im sechsten Schuljahr hatte schlafen sehen. Was sie zu Viktor hingezogen hatte, waren die körperlichen Merkmale, die Severus ähnelten, den sie nicht bewusst als attraktiv anzusehen wagte. Sobald sie es sich eingestanden hatte, war die Wahrheit so offensichtlich erschienen, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte, wie sie es nicht früher schon verstanden hatte. Severus hatte dunkle Haare und eine große Nase, er war blass und häufig eher grimmig, und all diese Teile bildeten das Ganze – das sie sehr mochte. Oder meistens mochte; es war schwerer ihn zu mögen, wenn er sich wie ein komplettes Arschloch verhielt.

Was für einen Waffenstillstand sie während des Trainings am Wochenende auch gehabt haben mochten war verschwunden, und Severus genoss sichtlich jedes bisschen Schmerz, das er ihnen während der Woche bereiten konnte. Das Treffen am Dienstag hatte geendet, als Severus schlicht den Raum verlassen hatte und nicht wiedergekehrt war. Sie und Harry hatten fast vierzig Minuten gewartet um sicher zu stellen, dass er wirklich nicht zurück kehrte. Sie wussten noch immer nicht, was sie getan hatten, um ihn zu beleidigen.

Am Mittwoch schien der Hauslehrer von Slytherin entschlossen zu sein, ihr abgebrochenes Training des Vortages wett zu machen, denn er griff sie gnadenlos an.

Schließlich, als Harry von seinem Zusammenstoß mit der Wand beinahe ohnmächtig geworden war und sie entwaffnet worden war, warf sie sich vor ihn und fing den Haut-Verbrennungs-Fluch ab, den Severus auf den am Boden liegenden Gryffindor gefeuert hatte. Zauberstablose Schild-Zauber brauchten viel Kraft, und an diesem Punkt war sie sicher, dass sie keinen mehr ausführen konnte.

Severus beendete den Zauber – was weitere Verletzungen verhinderte, aber nichts an dem bereits entstandenen Schaden änderte – und starrte sie finster und mit unverkennbarer Abneigung an.

„Überlass es einer Gryffindor, zur Rettung zu eilen, wenn sie sich nicht verteidigen kann."

Hermine stand auf und presste ihren Kiefer zusammen, um keinen Laut auszustoßen, als sie die beschädigte Haut über ihrem Bauch, ihrer Seite und ihrem rechten Arm dehnte.

Ihre Stimme war kühl. „Es besteht kein Zweifel, dass ich willens bin, sein Leben über meines zu stellen."

„Hermine", protestierte Harry. Er klang von dem Schlag seines Schädels gegen die Wand noch immer mehr als ein bisschen außer sich. Wenn ihre Polsterungs-Zauber nicht gewesen wären, dann wäre er vermutlich bewusstlos. „Diese dumme Prophezeiung ist dein Leben nicht wert."

Sie lächelte traurig als sie ihm mit ihrem guten Arm auf die Füße half. „Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich es deshalb tue, oder?" Er sah sie verständnislos an, und sie murmelte liebevoll: „Idiot. Ich beschütze dich, weil ich dich liebe."

Er blinzelte sie mit unmöglich grünen Augen an. Er sah auf einmal sehr jung aus.

„Oh."

Anscheinend hatte keiner von beiden sich je die Zeit genommen, die Situation für ihn zu klären.

„Es gibt jedoch viele von uns, deren einzige Sorge die Zerstörung des Dunklen Lords ist."

Sie knurrte beinahe, aber Harrys Lippen zogen sich nach oben und seine Stimme war ruhig und ehrlich, als er dem Professor antwortete, der ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen noch immer finster dreinblickte. „Ich wäre schockiert zu erfahren, dass dem nicht so wäre, Sir."

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck blieb säuerlich, und sein Tonfall war beißend: „Da ihr beide offensichtlich aussichtslose Fälle seid, ist das alles für heute Abend."

Harry rief ihren Zauberstab für sie herbei und hielt ihn ihr wortlos hin. Sie lächelte als Dank und steckte ihn zurück in seine Scheide, wobei sie unfreiwillig zusammenzuckte, als das ihren Arm reizte. Die Augen des Gryffindors verengten sich.

„Er hat dich mit dem Fluch erwischt, mit dem letzten", sagte Harry argwöhnisch.

„Natürlich hat er das." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das war das Ziel."

Harrys Lippen wurden schmaler. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich wollte mich darum kümmern, sobald wir zurück in unseren Zimmern sind."

„Wenn das Unbehagen zu viel für dich ist, Miss Granger, dann sollte es direkt behandelt werden."

Warum musste jedes Wort aus seinem Mund so spöttisch sein?

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass ich überleben werde, bis ich in meinem Zimmer ankomme", antwortete sie steif.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war steinern geworden. „Aber du solltest es nicht müssen. Wir können uns jetzt darum kümmern, und es sagt nichts über deine Schmerztoleranz oder etwas ähnlich Bescheuertes aus."

Ihre Lippen zuckten. „Das war nicht meine Hauptsorge, Harry. Ich habe keine Brand-Salbe dabei, also ist eine Voraussetzung, dass wir in unserer Quartier zurückkehren."

„Aber Snape ist Meister der Zaubertränke."

„Ich kenne Professor Snapes Beruf, aber das heißt nicht, dass er mit Brand-Salbe in der Tasche herumläuft. Außer du misstraust der Wirksamkeit der Charge, die ich gebraut habe?"

Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Du weißt, dass ich alles trinken würde, das du mir gibst."

„Was in diesem Fall ein Fehler wäre, da sie auf die Haut aufgetragen wird."

Er schnitt eine neue Grimasse. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Muss ich den Umhang von deinem Arm reißen, damit ich den Schaden sehe?"

„Ich würde den Versuch nicht unbedingt empfehlen", sagte sie ausdruckslos. Er sah sie nur weiter an. „Oh, na schön", willigte sie ungnädig ein und begann, ihren Umhang abzulegen.

„Da Mr. Potter scheinbar entschlossen ist, dich zum Ausziehen zu bewegen, werde ich die Salbe holen."

Sie würdigte dies nicht mit einer verbalen Antwort, und nickte nur steif. Severus stolzierte mit heftig wehendem Umhang davon.

Sie streifte das schwarze Kleidungsstück ab und sah auf ihren Pullover hinab. Er war dünn und relativ eng anliegend. Wie ihr Umhang war er vollkommen unbeschadet von dem Fluch, der ihre Haut verletzt hatte. Das war die Brillanz des Haut-Verbrennungs-Fluches; er ließ Kleidung völlig unberührt, aber verbrannte alles, was darunter lag. Lange unter dem Fluch gehalten zu werden führte irgendwann zur Bewusstlosigkeit von den Schmerzen, die inneren Organe überhitzten und kochen, und darauf folgte der Tod.

Er war wahrscheinlich, fiel Hermine ein, der Ursprung der Muggelgerüchte von spontaner menschlicher Verbrennung. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass er auf wehrlose Muggel angewandt wurde, vor Allem jetzt, da sie genau wusste, wie sehr es weh tat.

Um an all ihre Verletzungen zu gelangen, würde sie den Pullover ausziehen müssen. Egal was alle dachten, fand sie es nicht besonders angenehm, halbnackt vor Harry zu stehen, ganz zu schweigen von Severus. Zumindest, berichtigte sie sich in Gedanken mit höhnischer Belustigung, nicht unter diesen Umständen.

Der Pullover würde also angezogen bleiben, und sie würde nur den Ärmel hochkrempeln. Solange niemand zu viele Fragen stellte, würde das funktionieren.

Sie streckte ihren verletzten Arm aus. „Kannst du vielleicht den Ärmel ein bisschen vergrößern und ihn für mich hochziehen? Ich denke, das ist die schmerzloseste Möglichkeit."

Harry tat wie geheißen, und zog den Stoff vorsichtig nach oben in dem Versuch, ihre verbrannte Haut nicht zu berühren. Sie hörte die Unterbrechung in seiner Atmung, als er die Verbrennung erblickte. Der Zauber hatte sich hauptsächlich vorne und an der Seite getroffen, aber die Ränder des magischen Feuers hatten sich über ihren Arm ausgebreitet und die Unterseite ihres Trizeps, den Ellenbogen und einen Teil des Unterarms berührt. Sie verdrehte sich ein wenig, sah hinunter und verstand Harrys Reaktion.

Es sah aus wie eine schwere Verbrennung zweiten Grades, die Haut war rot, warf Blasen und tat höllisch weh. Die oberflächlich anzuwendende Brand-Salbe würde nicht so viel bringen, wie sie hoffte; wenn ihr Arm so aussah, dann würde ihr Rumpf viel schlimmer sein. Was sie wirklich brauchte war ein Brand-Trank, der von innen heraus wirken würde. Sie ging die Zutaten in ihrem Kopf durch und versuchte auszurechnen, wie lange sie dafür brauchen würde.

Auf ihr Nicken hin, löste Harry die Zauberstabscheide und zog sie so sanft wie möglich von ihrem Arm, und sie biss die Zähne zusammen, damit er nicht merkte, wie sehr es schmerzte.

Severus kam zurück, warf einen Blick auf sie und sagte: „Zieh den Pullover aus."

So viel zu ihrem brillanten Plan. Traurig dachte sie darüber nach, wie häufig Severus die Folgen des Fluches gesehen haben musste, dass er so schnell erkannte, dass ihre Wunde am Arm nur der Rand der Verletzungen war.

Harry empörte sich an ihrer Stelle. „Was?"

„Ich habe nicht ihren Arm getroffen. Ich muss die eigentliche Verletzung sehen."

„Es ist noch schlimmer?", fragte Harry und klang vollkommen entsetzt.

„Der Treffer war auf meinem Oberkörper", gab sie widerwillig zu.

„Dann können wir zu Poppy gehen", sagte Harry streitlustig. „Wir müssen es nicht hier tun."

„Und erzählen ihr was?", fragte Hermine. „Dass jemand mich aus Versehen mit einem Haut-Verbrennungs-Fluch getroffen hat? Ich fürchte, wir müssen mehr Bedacht zeigen."

„Naja, wir könnten -", Harry beäugte ihren Torso misstrauisch.

 _Ich könnte runter kommen._

 _Und deine Tränen hierfür verschwenden?_ Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie Severus erklären müssten, warum Fawkes für eine einfache Verbrennung vorbei schaute. _Sei nicht töricht. Aber danke für den Gedanken._

Harry runzelte weiter die Stirn und zeigte ihr so, dass Fawkes das Angebot nur ihr gemacht hatte; Harry wäre sofort darauf eingegangen, ungeachtet der Konsequenzen. Am Besten machten sie weiter, bevor ihm die Möglichkeit einfiel. Sie bemühte sich nicht um ihren Zauberstab, sondern dachte schlicht den Zauber, der sie des Pullovers entledigen würde. Genau genommen, sagte sie sich selbst, war es, als trüge sie einen Bikini. Was, zugegeben, sie in dieser Situation niemals tun würde mit den beiden Männern … die sie anstarrten.

Sie sah an sich selbst hinab. Als sie heute Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte sie nicht geplant, nur halb angezogen vor irgendjemandem zu stehen. Ihr BH war weiß, schlicht, und völlig brauchbar, aber das war alles, was man über ihn sagen konnte. Unter den Umständen nahm sie an, dass das besser war als etwas Riskantes mit Spitze. Es erforderte etwas mehr Verdrehen, damit sie den Schaden sehen konnte, den der Zauber angerichtet hatte. Die Haut war nicht nur rot und blasig, sondern an einigen Stellen aufgebrochen, mit kleinen schwarzen Stücken darum.

Die Reaktionen waren jetzt deutlich: Harry sah entsetzt aus, und Severus war völlig ausdruckslos.

„Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es sich anfühlt?", versuchte sie.

„Nächstes Mal wage es ja nicht, vor mich zu springen", sagte Harry entschieden.

„Ich kann meinen Drang, dich zu beschützen, nicht einfach abstellen", widersprach sie.

„Und was ist mit meinem Drang, dich zu beschützen?", wollte er wissen. „Du rennst einfach darüber hinweg, und es scheint dich nicht zu kümmern."

Sie grinste. „Ich schätze, wir müssen es einfach jedes Mal ausfechten, um zu sehen, wer wen beschützen darf. Heute habe ich gewonnen."

„Und solch einen spektakulären Preis gewonnen", unterbrach Severus trocken.

Seine Augen blickten gebannt auf die Verletzung; sie fühlte sich mehr wie ein Käfer unter einem Mikroskop als alles andere, und es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass er überhaupt gemerkt hatte, dass sie eine Frau war, die ohne Oberteil vor ihm stand. Die Mischung aus extremer Erleichterung und extremer Scham hob sich beinahe gegenseitig auf.

Der Slytherin sprach erneut. „Es ist, wie ich vermutet habe."

Er hielt ihr eine Zaubertrankflasche hin. Sie schluckte ihn erleichtert.

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass die Salbe auf die Haut kommt", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Tut sie. Der Brand-Trank ist für … schwerere Verbrennungen."

Harry griff Severus an: „Sie sollten keine solche schmerzhaften Zauber verwenden!"

„Harry", mahnte sie, „es würde uns kaum etwas bringen, den Wabbelbeinfluch abwehren zu üben. So lernen wir." Harry sah noch immer rebellisch aus. „Außer du denkst, dass Professor Snape zu Voldemort gehen könnte, um ihn zu bitten, dass er nur nicht-tödliche Zauber verwendet, weil wir nur die gebt haben, haben wir keine andere Wahl."

Die aggressive Haltung des Gryffindors entspannte sich endlich. „Und vielleicht können wir die Bitte senden, dass der schlangengesichtige Bastard sich einfach selbst umbringt?"

Sie lächelte schwach. „Ja, ich bin sicher, dass, sollte der Professor je lebensmüde sein, er die beiden Vorschläge unterbreiten wird."

Der Trank fing bereits an, Wirkung zu zeigen, und der Schmerz ließ nach.

„Danke sehr, Sir", wandte sie sich an Severus.

Er reichte ihr ein zweites Gefäß, dieses flach und rund.

„Um die völlige Heilung zu beschleunigen. Sobald die Verbrennungen zugeheilt sind, trage die Salbe auf." Er sah zwischen ihr und Harry hin und her. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst kein Problem haben, es auf schwer zu erreichende Stellen aufgetragen zu bekommen."

Gerade wenn sie dachte, dass er sich wieder vernünftig verhielt, machte er so eine Bemerkung. Sie hatte den Brand-Trank als Entschuldigung angesehen, und besser schien es nicht zu werden.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich es schaffen werde", sagte sie unverbindlich.

„Ich lasse euch dann allein", sagte er tonlos, und bevor Hermine sich eine passende Antwort überlegen konnte, war er fort.

Sie stellte sicher, dass die Privatsphäre-Zauber noch wirkten, beschwor einen Stuhl und versuchte, eine bequeme Sitzposition zu finden. Es schien einfacher zu sein, den Trank seine Arbeit machen zu lassen, bevor sie versuchte, sich wieder anzuziehen und zu ihren Räumen zurückzukehren. Schließlich stellte sie fest, dass es weh tat, wenn sie sich irgendwo beugte, verwandelte den Stuhl in eine Chaiselongue und legte sich hin. So blieb ihre gesamte Haut entspannt und der Schmerz wurde eingeschränkt.

Als Harry sich nach all diesen Veränderungen immer noch nicht bewegte, beschwor sie einen Sessel für ihn und gestikulierte ihn darin hinein.

„Er hätte sich wenigstens entschuldigen können", protestierte Harry, als er endlich saß.

„Er hat mir den Heiltrank gegeben. In dieser Situation war das sehr willkommen, das kannst du mir glauben."

Nicht, dass sie eine herzliche Entschuldigung abgelehnt hätte. Es wäre ziemlich beruhigend zu erfahren, dass er es nicht genoss, ihr weh zu tun. An manchen Tagen war das erschreckend schwierig fest zu stellen.

Harry starrte ihren Oberkörper noch immer an, und sie räusperte sich laut. „Meinst du, dass du deinen Blick lösen könntest?"

Er wurde puterrot, und seine Augen richteten sich sofort auf alles außer sie.

„Es tut mir so leid", brabbelte er. „Ich habe nicht _dich_ angesehen, nur die Verbrennung, weißt du. Ich würde nie deine Privatsphäre verletzen wollen, und ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass du dich unbehaglich fühlst, und ich -"

Sie lachte. „Alles gut, Harry. Ich bin sicher, dass wir beide gleich wenig Vergnügen hieraus ziehen. Du sahst aber wirklich aus, als würdest du etwas Hübsches sehen."

Jetzt, da er begriff, dass sie nur einen Spaß gemacht hatte, erholte er sich so weit, dass er sagen konnte: „Wenn ich weniger schwul wäre, wäre das bestimmt eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, dich zu begaffen."

„Oh, die verlorenen Möglichkeiten", lamentierte sie.

Sie grinsten sich an, und fielen in eine angenehme Stille, aber Harry unterbrach diese ein paar Minuten später mit einer Frage, die sie lieber nicht gehört hätte.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich habe gemerkt, dass die Leute … etwas harsch waren."

Sie dachte, dass sie es besser versteckt hätte.

„So wie zu erwarten war", sagte sie achselzuckend. „Ich wusste immer, dass es den Leuten nicht gefallen würde, und es besänftigt sie irgendwie, sich lächerliche Geschichten auszudenken. Das macht mich zum leichten Ziel, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihren Hohn verkraften kann, und so müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, dass unschuldige Ziele angegriffen werden."

„Aber du _bist_ unschuldig, vergiss nicht", erinnerte Harry sie.

„Ich war vorgewarnt, und die Meinung von Leuten, die ich nicht kenne, hat mir nie viel ausgemacht." Das stimmte größtenteils. „Es beschützt uns beide, und das ist die Hauptsache."

„Ich scheine nur viel besser dabei wegzukommen, das ist alles", sagte er langsam.

„Die Leute haben nicht gerade Schlange gestanden, um mit mir zu schlafen, Harry." Mit Mühe rollte sie ihre Augen nicht. „Natürlich ist niemand gereizt, dass du mit mir schläfst."

„Vertrau mir, du willst meine Gruppe nerviger Groupies nicht haben. Ich schätze, dass wir beide auf Idioten stehen, wenn es deinem Typ nichts ausmacht. Draco schert sich auch nicht im Geringsten um dich und mich, und er ist die einzige verdammte Person, bei der es mich freuen würde, wenn er über die Neuigkeiten ungehalten wäre."

Sie legte ihren Kopf in Zustimmung leicht schief. „Vielleicht könnten wir das als Grundlage dafür nehmen, warum wir beide Reine Erwachsene sind: Die Leute, die wir mögen, sind Idioten."

Harry grinste. „Ich bin sicher, dass du eine sehr überzeugende Abhandlung verfassen könntest. Wir könnten es Draco und … wem auch immer du magst anonym zuschicken. Du _wirst_ es mir doch irgendwann sagen, oder?"

„Wenn wir alt und grau sind, sicher", stimmte sie zu, bevor sie das Thema wechselte. „Es _ist_ ziemlich komisch, dass wir die beiden Reinen Erwachsenen sind."

Er zog seine Augenbrauen fragend hoch.

„Denk an all die sogenannten Blutpuristen, die die ganze Zeit von ihrer Reinblütigkeit reden. Es ist keine wirklich offizielle Bezeichnung, und wenn du es logisch betrachtest, dann haben sich alle irgendwann untereinander geheiratet, oder sie wären alle ausgestorben. Wir sind die beiden, die offizielle 'Rein' genannt werden, und wir sind halbblütig und muggelstämmig."

Er lächelte. „Wenn es jemals sicher sein sollte das zu tun, dann sind Lucius Malfoy und Voldemort die ersten Leute, denen wir das erzählen."

Hermine grinste. „Abgemacht."

An diesem Punkt in ihrem Gespräch war ihre Verbrennung so weit geheilt, dass sie keine verletzte Haut mehr hatte, und sie konnten die Brand-Salbe einreiben. Sie trug das meiste selbst auf, aber Harry setzte sich neben sie und rieb die Salbe auf den Teil der Verbrennung, der auf ihren Rücken reichte, und stellte sicher, dass sie keine Stellen ihres Oberkörpers und ihrer Arme ausgelassen hatte.

Sie sahen zu, wie der Schaden der Verbrennung komplett verblasste. Harry hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Er streckte den Finger aus und strich über die rosafarbene Narbe, die noch da war.

„Warum hat das nicht geheilt?"

Es war stark verblasst, seit sie es erhalten hatte, und war jetzt nur noch eine blasse, rosa Linie aus Narbengewebe, die ihren Oberkörper kreuzte, am weitesten in der Mitte kurz über ihrem Bauchnabel, und die sich an beiden Enden verengte, wo sie ihre Seiten erreichte. Sie war fast zwanzig Zentimeter lang, aber an der schlimmsten Stelle nur wenige Zentimeter breit.

„Es ist keine Verbrennung." Er sah sie fragend an, und sie gab auf. „Es ist von Dolohovs Schneide-Fluch in der Mysteriumsabteilung."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie bleibende Narben davongetragen hatte.

„Hermine...", flüsterte er reuig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut nicht weh. Es stört mich überhaupt nicht. Ich würde es niemals dagegen eintauschen, in der Nacht nicht dort gewesen zu sein."

Es führte nicht gerade zu, dass sie sich besser über ihren Körper fühlte, aber es bestand keine Chance, dass sie Harry das erzählen würde.

„Aber es ist meine Schuld!", rief er mit gequälter Stimme aus.

„Jeder von uns hat die Entscheidung getroffen, in der Nacht dort zu sein", überging sie ihn. „Wir haben die Prophezeiung beschützt. Wir alle haben Verluste erlitten, und wir gehen alle damit um."

Sein Gesicht war überschattet, und sie musste zwei Finger unter seinem Kinn verwenden, damit er sie ansah.

„Darum trainieren wir", fügte sie sanft hinzu. „Darum verwendet Professor Snape heftige Sprüche gegen uns."

Harry runzelte erneut die Stirn, aber sie hatte ihn erfolgreich abgelenkt, da seine nächsten Worte waren: „Behandelt er uns sonst mit Nachsicht?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Diese letzten beiden Stunden waren … schwierig. Aber er muss uns härter behandeln, wenn wir besser werden. Vielleicht hat dieses Mal früher dazugelegt, als wir es gewohnt sind."

Er sah zu, wie sie aufstand und ihren Umhang wieder anzog, ohne sich ein Oberteil herauf zu beschwören.

„Ich schätze, du hast recht. Es ist nur... Heute schien es ein bisschen persönlich zu sein, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich in letzter Zeit etwas besonders Nerviges getan habe."

Sie lächelte. „Professor Snapes Verhalten ist schwer vorherzusehen. Wir haben eine _Menge_ Aufmerksamkeit der Medien bekommen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Als ob wir das je wollten, aber du hast recht. Das hat ihn immer gereizt, oder?"

Sie erinnerten sich beide an ihr viertes Schuljahr. Plötzlich grinste Harry.

„Meinst du, wir könnten ein erfolgreiches Gerücht verbreiten, dass eine der Schriftrollen seine ist, und es einfach nur eine sehr lange Verzögerung gab?"

Sie schnaubte vor Lachen. „Ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass das funktionieren würde, aber es ist eine wunderbare Idee. Er könnte all die Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, und wir könnten in Vergessenheit geraten."

Harry seufzte glücklich. „Das wäre schön, oder?"

Sie zog ihn hoch, bevor sie beide Stühle verschwinden ließ. „Schön und unerreichbar. Komm schon. Ich muss den Wolfsbann fertig stellen; Remus wird ihn morgen Abend abholen."

Sie Maskierten sich und kehrten in ihre Räume zurück, wo Hermine Harry eine Gute Nacht wünschte, bevor sie in ihr Labor verschwand. Sobald sie mit dem Wolfsbann fertig war, würde sie etwas Brand-Salbe brauen, da es anscheinend ganz praktisch war, welche zur Hand zu haben.

* * *

[11] Dieses Bisschen von Rons Dummheit stammt direkt aus dem _Feuerkelch_.

 _Im nächsten Kapitel mischt sich das Ministerium mehrmals ein und Hermine lädt Remus mitten in der Nacht in die Schule ein._


	11. Zehn: Die Tests

**Kapitel Zehn: Die Tests**

Das Ministerium bezog endlich offiziell Stellung zur Situation der Reinen Erwachsenen. Auch wenn sie die vom Zaubergamot eingerichtete Anonymität von ganzem Herzen unterstützen, dachten sie doch, dass es in diesem _speziellen_ Fall im besten Interesse der Schüler wäre, sich zu offenbaren. Das Ministerium machte vorsichtig deutlich, dass es in der Sache um Sicherheit ging, da auch Voldemort nach den Reinen Erwachsenen suchte. Das Ministerium war sicher, dass es sie beschützen konnte, aber es musste dafür zunächst wissen, wer sie waren.

Hermine empfand das Ganze als etwas lachhaft; solange das Ministerium die beiden Reinen Erwachsenen nicht unter einem Fidelius versteckte, oder jeden Siebtklässler unter die Bewachung eines Aurors stellte, war es unmöglich, dass niemand etwas merkte, wenn das Ministerium plötzlich zwei bestimmte Menschen beschützte, und dadurch würden ihnen quasi riesige Zielscheiben auf die Stirn gemalt. Anonymität bot eine sehr viel größere Sicherheit.

Widerwillig musste Hermine aber zugeben, dass es keine gute Zeit für das Ministerium war, tatenlos zu wirken, und da die illustre Institution bisher kein Glück damit gehabt hatte, Voldemort zu stoppen, wäre das Aufspüren und der Schutz der Reinen Erwachsenen eine passende Leistung zur richtigen Zeit.

Als Ergebnis dieser Entscheidung kamen Ministeriumsbeamte am Donnerstag des dreizehnten Novembers nach Hogwarts, eine Woche, nachdem die Neuigkeiten der Reinen Erwachsenen öffentlich gemacht worden waren. Da die auf Jungfräulichkeit testende Blutmagie nicht legal war, wünschten diese Beamten nur eine mündliche Bestätigung, ob jemand noch Jungfrau war oder nicht.

Scrimgeours Gerichtsverfahren war für die Öffentlichkeit geschlossen, aber durch Kingsley – der neben seiner Position als Leiter der Auroren zum kommissarischen Leiter der M.S.V. ernannt worden war – erfuhren sie, dass Scrimgeour zu argumentieren versuchte, dass er nur probiert habe, die fraglichen Schüler zu finden und zu schützen, ohne dass Voldemort davon erfuhr.

Es war angesichts seiner Situation seine bestmögliche Begründung, aber die Blutmagie war eine üble Angelegenheit, dass er die Aufzeichnungen und das Gedächtnis von Andrew Stebbins gelöscht hatte, ohne jemandem Rechenschaft abzulegen, war besorgniserregend, der Teil, in dem er Voldemort beschuldigt hatte, war schlecht durchdacht, und dass er Ministerin Bones nicht informiert hatte, würde wohl sein Schicksal besiegeln; egal wie sehr er die Sache angeblich unter Verschluss hatte halten wollen, solange er Amelia Bones nicht direkt beschuldigen wollte, ein Maulwurf Voldemorts zu sein, hätte er sie von seiner Entdeckung und seinen Absichten in Kenntnis setzen sollen.

Wie auch Scrimgeours inoffizieller Versuch war dieses offizielle Ministeriumsunterfangen als freiwillig dargestellt worden. Die unterschwellige Botschaft dieser „Bitte" aber machte offensichtlich, dass es von jedem erwartet würde, darauf zu reagieren. Hermine glaubte, dass Gruppenzwang dafür sorgen würde; jeder, der nicht teil nahm, würde sofort verdächtigt werden, so seine Schuld einzugestehen – oder Unschuld, in diesem Fall, bemerkte Hermine grinsend, je nachdem, wie man das Wort definierte.

Während des Mittagessens am Donnerstagnachmittag waren Millicent und Vera die ersten beiden, die die Information preis gaben, dass sie keine Jungfrauen waren. Da es hier keine der Vorwände Scrimgeours gab, mussten nur die Siebtklässler diese Erklärung abgeben, und das war schnell erledigt.

Es waren eine Beamtin und ein Beamter des Ministeriums da, von denen Hermine keinen kannte. Sie sahen beide leicht ungläubig darüber aus, dass es auf einmal Teil ihrer Berufsbeschreibung war, Hogwartsschüler zu befragen, ob sie Jungfrauen waren. Als Hermine an der Reihe war, stellte sie fest, dass zumindest sie einfach weiter gewinkt wurde, bevor sie die Frage verneinen konnte; sie waren scheinbar Leser des _Propheten_ und hatten alles über sie und Harry gehört.

Die Ministeriumsbeamten besaßen keine sehr geübten Pokergesichter. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke, als sie die Große Halle gegen Ende der Mittagspause verließen, machten deutlich, dass sie nicht die Antwort erhalten hatten, auf die sie gehofft hatten. Niemand schien so recht zu wissen, was sie davon halten sollen. Hieß das, dass Millicent und Vera die Beamten angelogen hatten?

Es war eine Sache, so die landläufige Meinung, ihren Mitschülern nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber würden sie die Fiktion ihrer fehlenden Jungfräulichkeit wirklich vor dem Ministerium beibehalten? Was, wenn das Ministerium andere Wege kannte, sie zu testen, und ihre Lüge aufdeckte? Konnte das bedeuten, dass sie doch in die falsche Richtung ermittelt hatten? Die Schülerschaft blickte wieder zurück auf sich selbst. Aber was hatten sie übersehen?

Offensichtlich konnte jemand gelogen haben oder war getäuscht oder missverstanden worden, in ihrer Eile, die Jungfrauen in ihrer Mitte zu entdecken. Sie arbeiteten schließlich mit vielen Vermutungen. Es kam als eine große Erleichterung für diejenigen, die sich in der Mitte dieser Kontroverse befunden hatte, dass alles wieder auf Anfang stand, und jeder unsicher war, wie man neu beginnen konnte, ohne die gleichen Fehler erneut zu machen.

Remus sollte um zehn Uhr abends ankommen, sodass er die Ministeriumsbeamten lange verpassen würde, da Albus ihn vor dem anstehenden Besuch gewarnt hatte. Er traf sie in Raum Eins, den Remus von ihren Trainingsstunden kannte. Es war relativ neutraler Grund; Severus hatte nicht gewollt, dass der Mann jeden Monat mindestens einmal in sein Labor kam.

Harry und Hermine kamen als Erste an. Hermine beschwor einen Tisch und errichtete Schutzzauber um ihn herum, um den Wolfsbann zu schützen, bevor sie und Harry übten, sich zu schützen und den jeweils anderen wort- und zauberstablos zu verfluchen. Sie verwendeten hauptsächlich einfache Zauber, da es noch immer mehr Energie verlangte, ohne Zauberstab zu arbeiten. Sie vermuteten, dass sie nur durch Übung besser werden würden, und es war ein Vorteil, den sie im Notfall haben wollten; ein schwacher Schild war besser als überhaupt kein Schild.

Ihre Armbänder informierten sie über Remus' Ankunft, bevor er sie erreichte; bis er den Raum tatsächlich betrat, hatten sie bereits Stühle beschworen und Kreacher hatte ihnen Tee gebracht. Hermine umarmte Remus zur Begrüßung und war froh, als Harry danach das gleiche tat. Remus wirkte überrascht aber glücklich über diese doppelte Umarmung.

Der letzte der Rumtreiber unternahm nicht viele Versuche, andere Menschen zu berühren. Sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er schlechte Erfahrungen mit abweisenden Reaktionen anderer gemacht hatte, und deshalb hatte sie es sich zur Mission gemacht, ihm zu versichern, dass es Menschen gab, die nicht im geringsten verängstigt oder angewidert von ihm waren. Sie wusste, dass Harry es ebenso empfand, aber er war normalerweise weniger gewillt, körperliche Gesten der Zuneigung zu verwenden; die Tatsache, dass er Berührungen gegenüber weiterhin offen war, während er sich stärker an das Veritaserum gewöhnte, machte sie glücklich.

Remus trank den Wolfsbann, den sie gebraut hatte, unverzüglich, und verzog wie immer das Gesicht wegen des schrecklichen Geschmacks. Der Trank musste höchsten vierundzwanzig Stunden vor dem Vollmond und mindestens eine Stunde vor dessen Aufgang getrunken werden. Remus glaubte, dass der Trank etwas effektiver war, je näher am Mond er eingenommen wurde, aber seit dem Jahr, in dem er als Professor hier gewesen war, ging er vorsichtig damit um, da er befürchtete, etwas könnte dazwischen kommen und ihn daran hindern, ihn zu trinken.

„Wie geht's dir, Moony?", fragte Harry.

„Ganz gut, danke, Harry."

Er sah aus, dachte Hermine, als sei es die Nacht vor Vollmond. Sein dunkler Umhang war schlicht, aber nicht annähernd so verschlissen wie der, den sie ihn im dritten Schuljahr hatten tragen sehen; alles an ihm war ordentlich, von seinen goldenen Haaren zu den praktischen Schuhen, und trotzdem umgab ihn eine undefinierbare 'wilde' Aura.

Seine Augen veränderten sich langsam von ihrem regulären Braun zu etwas, das dichter am Bernstein des Werwolfs war. Er war angespannter als üblich, und er schien, auch in den wenigen Minuten, in denen er hier gewesen war, rastlos und leicht fehl am Platz. So halb kannte sie das Gefühl. Er brauchte Erde unter den Füßen und viel Platz um sich herum; er musste den Wolf hinauslassen, und diese Möglichkeit war ihm momentan verwehrt.

Sie fühlte sich darüber etwas besser, weil ihr Wersbann ausgewachsen war, und bis zum nächsten Neumond bereit für erste Tests sein würde. Jetzt sah sie nicht nur mitfühlend zu, sie versuchte aktiv sein Leben zu verbessern. Bald konnten ihre Versuche in Wirklichkeit beginnen.

„Und du?", erkundigte sich der ältere Gryffindor.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist hier ein bisschen wie im Zoo in letzter Zeit."

Remus lächelte. „Der _Prophet_ schafft es meist, das Leben interessant zu machen." Er rückte leicht, um Hermine anzusehen. „Es war schwer, nichts über euch beide zu hören. Wie stehst du es durch?"

Ihr Schulterzucken ähnelte Harrys. „Wenn du vom _Propheten_ erwartest, dir akkurate Informationen über meinen Gefühlszustand zu geben, wurdest du wahrscheinlich völlig falsch informiert, aber ansonsten war es ganz amüsant."

„Oh, ich genieße die weit verbreiteten Nachrichten über euch alle schon seit Jahren mit Vorsicht", antwortete Remus leichthin.

Sie wurden durch Severus' Ankunft unterbrochen … der einen Kelch Wolfsbann in den Händen hielt. Sie tauschten Blicke untereinander aus.

„Was?", fragte Severus kurz ab, und sein Blick wurde dunkler. „Ich bin nicht hier, um euch zu treffen, ich bin hier, damit du deinen verdammten Trank trinken und verschwinden kannst, Lupin."

Remus räusperte sich. „Ich hatte meinen Trank schon, Severus."

Eine Augenbraue hob sich. „Du hast ein bisher tief, tief vergrabenes Talent entdeckt, zusammen mit unerwartetem Kapital, und angefangen, für dich selbst zu brauen?"

Remus sah sie an, und sie deutete ihm an fortzufahren.

„Hermine hat ihn für mich gemacht."

Severus' dunkler Blick richtete sich scharf auf sie.

„ _Du_ hast ihn für ihn gemacht."

Sie reagierte gereizt auf seinen Tonfall. „Sie haben mir die Aufgabe im Juli gegeben. Sie haben nichts Gegenteiliges angedeutet, darum habe ich meine Pflicht weiter ausgeführt."

„Du hast keinen Ort zum Brauen."

Sie stand auf, damit sie sich nicht so sehr im Nachteil fühlte, wenn sie ihn ansah.

„Nur weil Sie mich aus Ihrem Labor geworfen haben, heißt das nicht, dass ich nirgendwo brauen kann."

Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Wenn es im Schloss ein anderes Labor gäbe, das du benutzt, dann würde ich davon wissen."

Ihr Lippen zogen sich zusammen. Würde er ihr als Nächstes vorwerfen, irgendwo eine minderwertige Schwarzmarktversion gekauft zu haben?

„Sie haben bereits einen Vorschlag gemacht, wo ich brauen könnte; warum glauben Sie, dass ich Sie nicht beim Wort genommen hätte?", sagte sie frostig.

Sein Ausdruck wurde strenger. „Wenn ihr ohne zwei verwendbare Schlafzimmer entdeckt werden solltet, dann gäbe es … ernsthafte Konsequenzen."

„Die Liste der Menschen, die ohne Erlaubnis eintreten können, ist _sehr_ kurz, und es werden immer zwei Betten in unseren Räumen sein."

Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an. Harry und Remus sahen von den Seitenlinien aus interessiert zu.

„Du hättest mich darüber informieren sollen, dass du unser Abkommen weiter einhalten würdest", erklärte er.

Sie atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft langsam durch die Nase ausströmen. Es war miserabel formuliert, aber sie sah ein, dass er nicht unrecht hatte. Sie war, soweit er es wusste, ohne Labor, Ausrüstung oder die richtigen Zutaten gewesen; anzunehmen, dass sie den Wolfsbann weiterhin herstellen würde, wäre gefährlich gewesen.

„Ich bin nicht gewohnt, Leuten zu versichern, dass ich eine Aufgabe weiter fortführen will, die ich nie unterbrochen habe; seien Sie versichert, dass wenn ich mich nicht im Stande gesehen hätte, eine der Pflichten, die Sie mir aufgetragen haben, zu erfüllen, dann hätte ich Sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt."

„So rücksichtsvoll von dir, das klar zu stellen, bevor ich mir die Mühe gemacht habe, diesen Wolfsbann zu brauen, Miss Granger."

Sie konnte spüren, dass ein weiterer wütender Lauf durch den Verbotenen Wald aus diesem Gespräch entspringen würde.

„Ich entschuldige mich, Sir", sagte sie ausgeglichen. Vielleicht wäre es ihr in den Sinn gekommen, wenn es nicht fast unmöglich gewesen war, ihn privat zu sehen und er ihr bei diesen Gelegenheiten nicht die Haut verbrannt hätte. „Es war nie meine Absicht, dass Sie Ihre Zeit vergeuden."

Aber wirklich, soweit es sie betraf, war das ein zusätzlicher Bonus, und sie bereute es nicht annähernd so sehr, wie er zweifellos fand, dass sie es sollte. Wenn er Unannehmlichkeiten wegen dem erfuhr, was er sie durchmachen ließ, dann verdiente er es.

Severus sah sie an, als wüsste er ganz genau, was sie dachte, aber was er nach einem unnatürlichen Moment der Stille sagte, war: „Ich nehme an, dass du hierfür einen Abnehmer finden kannst, Lupin?"

Remus schaffte es ziemlich glaubwürdig so zu wirken, als würde ihn diese unerwartete Großzügigkeit nicht vollkommen überraschen.

„Natürlich, Severus. Danke."

Severus blickte ihn finster an. „Je mehr von euch ihn trinken, desto weniger Gefahr ist der Rest von uns ausgesetzt."

Harry versteifte sich, aber Remus wirkte nicht beleidigt und völlig ernst, als er antwortete: „Stimmt genau."

Diese einfache Zustimmung hieß, dass Severus nur hinüberging, um Remus den Kelch zu geben, und sich dann zur Tür wandte.

„Möchtest du uns Gesellschaft leisten?", bot Remus an.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete Severus, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht hier, um euch zu treffen. Miss Granger, du wirst Lupins Trank weiterhin brauen."

Befehle von seinem Rücken. Liebreizend. „Ja, Sir."

Und dann war er fort.

„Ich weiß, dass du gesagt hast, dass wir Professor Snape kaum als Reinen Erwachsenen ausgeben können", sagte Harry, der noch immer den Türrahmen ansah, den der Mann gerade passiert hatte, „aber denkst du, dass wir ihn einfach flachlegen lassen könnten?"

Remus verschluckte sich an seinem Tee, und Hermine lächelte.

„Du stellst eine Liste mit Kandidaten auf, Harry, und Remus und ich sind hier für, äh, moralische Unterstützung."

„Aber du bist diejenige, die gut recherchieren kann", protestierte Harry.

Remus grinste in seine Teetasse, und Hermine dachte, dass sie nicht wirklich wissen wollten, wen sie an die Spitze dieser Liste setzen würde.

„Ich bin diejenige mit neun U.T. . Du bist hierbei auf dich allein gestellt."

Harry seufzte theatralisch. „Du bist langweilig. Moony?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „So sehr ich dich auch liebe, Harry, ich habe keine große Lust auf einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod unter Severus' Zauberstab."

Harry gab auf und grinste sie an. „Es wäre aber amüsant. Ich schätze, du musst das hier jemandem bringen?" Er deutete auf den Wolfsbann.

Remus nickte und stand auf. „Ja, ich sollte wirklich nicht warten. Nächstes Mal versuche ich, länger zu kommen, okay?"

Harry nickte. „Sobald der Bastard tot ist, haben wir mehr Zeit für Verabredungen. Tu, was du tun musst, Remus."

Der Werwolf lächelte. „Wie du sagst."

„Harry, du musst irgendwo sein", sagte Hermine munter.

Mit den Augen rollend stand Harry auf. „Du musst dir schlauere Tricks einfallen lassen, Hermine; die hier durchschaue ich sofort."

Sie lächelte ihn nur an, und er gab Remus eine weitere, kurze Umarmung, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Remus sah sie fragend an.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Er wird besser darin, seine Gefühle zu zeigen."

„Ich sehe es. Es ist eine angenehme Veränderung."

„Dachte ich auch. Du wirst am neunundzwanzigsten hier sein?"

„Ich werde mich im Schutze der Nacht hereinschleichen", stimmte er zu, wobei unterdrückte Aufregung durchschien. „Es erinnert mich an alte Zeiten. Du hast gesagt, dass du mich für den Großteil der Nacht da haben willst?"

„Naja, die Tests selber dauern nicht lange, aber ich will dich im Auge behalten, um sicher zu stellen, dass du keine unerwarteten Reaktionen auf diese Version der Pflanze hast."

Er war schrecklich allergisch gewesen auf eine der ersten Pflanzen, die sie an ihm getestet hatte, und das war beinahe genug gewesen, um sie aufgeben zu lassen. Er hatte sie aber angetrieben, und auf und ab geschworen, dass keine schlechte Reaktion es wert war, ihre Bemühungen anzuhalten.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir es schaffen. Danke für den Trank. Mir war nicht klar, dass Snape dich ihn ganz allein brauen lässt."

„Als wir beide das gleiche Labor benutzt haben, war es eher eine Kollaboration. Das wäre unter diesen Umständen etwas ungünstig."

„Er hat dich rausgeworfen?", fragte Remus in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass sie nicht antworten konnte, ohne dass er es persönlich nehmen würde.

Sie verspürte kein Verlangen, die Details zu besprechen, aber sie war erleichtert, dass Remus danach fragte, anstatt nach ihren Absichten bezüglich seines de facto Patensohns. „Wir … haben uns darauf verständigt, uns nicht zu verstehen", fasste sie zusammen.

„Er war noch nie eine Person gewesen, mit der man einfach auskommen konnte."

„Ich bin bereit, meine eigene Regelung zu treffen, wenn nötig, und ihn auszuwarten, wenn es sein muss." Sie gab Remus eine kleine Ausrede: „Ich glaube, dass die Ereignisse dieses Jahr uns alle etwas verrückt gemacht haben."

Remus nickte. „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich jemals die Chance hätte, einen Reinen Erwachsenen zu treffen. Ich kann noch immer kaum glauben, dass es jetzt zwei unter uns gibt."

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie völlig normal sein, wie du weißt, weil du ihnen bereits begegnet bist", zeigte Hermine sanft auf. „Du wirst sie unterrichtet haben."

„Du hast recht", stimmte er zu, und wirkte ein wenig überrascht von der Erkenntnis. „Sie waren aber noch nicht Rein, als ich sie unterrichtet habe."

„Aber es ist nicht so, als würde es bedeuteten, ein Reiner Erwachsener zu werden, dass man auf einmal zu einer anderen Spezies wird und Hörner und Reißzähne wächst. Sie sind noch immer sie, sie sind sogar noch Jungfrauen, es wurde einfach wichtiger als vorher."

Remus grinste sie an. „Wäre das nicht eine Überraschung, wenn dieses Detail im Laufe der Geschichte verschollen wäre."

Es wäre sicherlich ein Schock für sie gewesen, aber so, wie die Leute nach ihnen jagten, kam sie sich tatsächlich wie ein gefährdetes wildes Tier vor.

Sie nickte und fügte todernst hinzu: „Im Moment sollten wir eigentlich nach zwei drachenartigen Ziegenwesen Ausschau halten, die das Blut aus arglosen Kühen saugen."

„Ich werde meine Augen offen halten."

„Pass einfach auf dich auf", mahnte sie. „Und ich sehe dich in zwei Wochen."

Er versprach, vorsichtig zu sein, bevor er sich Desillusionierte, und die Tür hinter seiner schwer erkennbaren Form schloss. Sie spürte noch seinen magischen Kern, und so wusste sie mit Sicherheit, wann er den Raum wirklich verlassen hatte. Wenn sie bedachte, wie häufig Desillusionierung eingesetzt wurde, überlegte sie manchmal, ob sie nicht jedem Ordensmitglied erklären sollte, wie es richtig ging. Aber da das eine Fähigkeit war, die Albus kannte und nicht mitteilte, hatte sie schließlich entschieden, dass es schlauer war, sie nicht weit zu verbreiten. Sie hatte ja den lebenden Beweis, dass es in jeder Gruppe einen Verräter gab.

Sie wollte hinausgehen und ihre Herde treffen, wusste aber, dass es nicht klug war zu verschwinden, wenn Harry sie von ihrem Tête-à-Tête mit Remus zurück erwartete. Sie seufzte. Es schien, als würde sie stattdessen einen erneuten Lauf am frühen Morgen unternehmen.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum überzeugte sie Harry davon, dass es ein langer Tag gewesen war und sie müde war. Da sie – soweit er wusste – nachts wach geblieben war, um den Wolfsbann zu vollenden, und heute zwei Fächer gehabt, Ministeriumsbeamte angelogen, mit Harry duelliert und mit Severus gekämpft hatte, zweifelte er ihre Worte nicht an. Er ließ sie gehen, nachdem er sich ohne nach Details zu fragen versichert hatte, dass ihr Gespräch mit Remus gut verlaufen war.

Sie schlief bis Drei, und nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass sie nicht einem misstrauischen Harry begegnen würde – aber nein, er war zu Bett gegangen – schlich sie nach draußen. Da der Mond fast voll war, ergab sich ein wundervolles Licht, wenn er von hinter den Wolken hervorschaute. Wolken störten die Einhörner nicht wie sonstige Blockierungen, vielleicht, weil UV und andere unsichtbare Strahlung durch sie hindurch gelangen... Aus welchem Grund auch immer, auch wenn es schöner war, die Sonne und Sterne wirklich zu sehen, machte es den entscheidenden Unterschied, dass sie einfach draußen war und wusste, dass das Licht ungehindert von künstlichen oder sonstigen soliden Objekten zu ihr herunterströmte.

Ihre Herde freute sich, sie zu sehen, uns sie trabten mehrere Stunden lang durch den Wald, bis sie sich ausgeruht und glücklich fühlte. Es war auf jeden Fall eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, heute herzukommen und Energie zu tanken. Castina war es lieber, dass Hermine sie an Vollmondnächten nicht besuchte; die Herde patrouillierte um sicher zu stellen, dass keine Werwölfe in den Wald eindrangen und die Schüler in Gefahr brachten, und auch wenn Hermine in ihrer Einhorngestalt nicht menschlich war, so wusste ihre Herdenstute sie doch lieber sicher im Schloss.

Das erinnerte Hermine, dass sie Remus eines Tages enthüllen musste, dass er sehr viel stärker überwacht worden war, während er in der Schule war, als er je gemerkt hatte. Wenn Remus während eines Vollmonds dem Rest der Rumtreiber je entkommen wäre, und so lange er irgendwo nahe des Verbotenen Waldes gewesen wäre – was auf dem Hogwartsgelände schwer zu vermeiden war – dann hätte es ein rasches Einschreiten gegeben. Die Herde wusste, dass es einem Werwolf gestattet worden war, sich in der Heulenden Hütte zu verwandeln, und sie wussten immer, wenn er stattdessen über die Ländereien streifte.

In Hermines drittem Schuljahr aber hatte die ganze Herde die Zeit am östlichen Ende des Waldes verbracht; als Dumbledore gezwungen worden war, den Dementoren Einlass zu gewähren, hatten die dunklen Kreaturen quasi die Herrschaft über ein Gebiet gereicht bekommen, in dem die Einhörner lebten. Da Dementoren Teil der Kreaturen waren, denen Einhörner kein Pardon gaben, hatte Castina widerwillig zugestimmt, ihre Herde für den Zeitraum fern zu halten. Ansonsten hätten Hermine, Harry und Ron mehr Unterstützung gehabt, als Remus sich verwandelte, und als die Dementoren Harry und Sirius angegriffen hatten.

In Hermines fünftem Schuljahr war die Herdenstute scheinbar gerade außer Sichtweite geblieben, und hatte abgesichert, dass die Situation mit den Zentauren nicht außer Kontrolle geriet. Als Hermine das erfuhr, hatte sie sich bitterlich beklagt, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie für Hilfe zu den Einhörnern gehen _konnte_ ; Castina hatte gelacht und ihr gesagt, dass sie es gut allein geschafft hätte, und Umbridge hatte nur bekommen, was sie verdiente, als sie von den Zentauren davon geschleift wurde.

Das hieß nicht, dass Castina und die Herde überall gleichzeitig sein konnte, oder sofort wusste, was in allen Teilen des Waldes vor sich ging. Sie waren vorsichtiger geworden, nachdem der von Voldemort besessene Quirrell in Hermines ersten Schuljahre solchen Schaden angerichtet hatte, und Barty Crouch jr. war es trotzdem gelungen, seinen Vater zu töten und Viktor anzugreifen. Gerade in den Ausläufern des Waldes nahe Hogwarts mussten die Einhörner umsichtig sein.

Um fünf wieder zurück im Schloss zu sein hatte Hermine bisher davor bewahrt, von Severus oder sonst jemanden bemerkt zu werden. Sie schlich sich durch den Kerkereingang hinein und begann zu patrouillieren. Es war früh, ja, aber sie war eine Frühaufsteherin, und es war demnach völlig logisch, dass sie sicherstellte, dass das Schloss sicher war, bevor alle anderen ihren Morgen begannen. Sie fühlte sich dadurch besser, und da sie tatsächlich eine Morgenpatrouille durchführte, die sonst niemand übernehmen wollte, brachte es auch anderen etwas.

Seit die Neuigkeiten über die Reinen Erwachsenen ans Licht gekommen waren, war eine Rekordanzahl von Schülern nach der Nachtruhe außerhalb ihrer Schlafsäle gefunden worden. Sie erwischten andere im Akt, versuchten, sich die Gewohnheiten anderer Schüler zu merken, nutzten die Gelegenheit, um ihr eigenes Fehlen von Jungfräulichkeit zu bezeugen, und so weiter. Die Ausreden waren mannigfaltig, und die Vertrauensschüler und Harry und Hermine waren gezwungen worden, extrem viele Punkte abzuziehen, um dem neuen Trend Einhalt zu gebieten.

An diesem Morgen musste Hermine vier Fünft- und Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor verscheuchen, die sich im Flur vor dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum niedergelassen hatten, um jeden zu erwischen, der sich spät nachts wieder hinein schlich, für den Fall, dass dies den 'Meisterspionen' ermöglichte, herauszufinden, was sonst keiner geschafft hatte.

Einer von ihnen war eingeschlafen, zwei waren schläfrig, und keiner von ihnen hatte Hermine kommen sehen; es war amüsant gewesen, sie zu erschrecken, ihnen Punkte abzunehmen, und sie dann mit der strengen Ermahnung in den Schlafsaal zurückzuschicken, bis zum Frühstück nicht wieder herauszukommen, wenn sie nicht doppelt so viele Punkte verlieren und Nachsitzen zu ihrer Strafe hinzufügen wollten.

Sie konnte verstehen, warum Severus daran seine Freude hatte.

* * *

Während der nächsten paar Tage hatte Hermine die Möglichkeit zu beobachten, dass ein anderer Trend nicht abklang; sie sah mehr von Harry, während Harry weniger von Ron sah.

Ron hatte seine übliche sturköpfige Haltung angenommen und schien sich in naher Zukunft nicht für die Verleumdungen entschuldigen zu wollen, die er in hoher Lautstärke vor der halben Schule über ihren Charakter und die Enthüllung ihrer persönlichen Angelegenheit ausgebreitet hatte. Da die Hölle einfrieren würde, bevor Hermine oder Harry ihm das vergaben, ohne dass er zumindest irgendwie zugab, dass seine Worten und Taten falsch gewesen waren, schien es nicht so, als würden sie in naher Zukunft mit Ron reden.

Während des Unterrichts hielt der Rothaarige sich soweit wie möglich an andere Gryffindors, was je nach Fach eine Konstellation aus Seamus, Neville und Dean bedeutete. Nur in Zaubertränke waren das „Goldene Trio" die einzigen Gryffindors, und Ron hatte sich entschieden, mit Hufflepuff Christopher Dempster zu arbeiten.

Da jeder wusste, warum die drei sich stritten, machte keiner der anderen Siebtklässler ein großes Aufheben darum; die öffentliche Meinung schien ziemlich ausgeglichen zu sein in der Übereinstimmung, dass Ron ein Idiot gewesen war, dass er es öffentlich so ausgebreitet hatte, und einem andauernden Anspruchsdenken; jeder hatte wissen wollen, mit wem Harry geschlafen hatte. Außerdem, wie konnten Harry und Hermine es vor ihrem besten Freund geheim halten?

Hermine wünschte, dass ihre scheinheiligen Mitschüler zugeben würden, dass viele von _ihnen_ ihre romantischen Beziehungen geheim gehalten hatten. So wie es war, nahm sie an, dass sie dankbar sein sollte, dass zumindest ein Teil der Schuld Ron zugeschrieben wurde.

Sie war gerührt gewesen, dass Ginny sich komplett auf ihre und Harrys Seite gestellt hatte; sie war mehr als nur ein bisschen besorgt gewesen, dass die Enthüllung ihrer angeblichen Beziehung mit Harry ihre Beziehung mit der jüngsten Weasley wie mit ihrem Bruder zerstören würde, aber Ginny schien wirklich über ihre Schwärmerei für Harry hinweg gekommen zu sein, und sie hatte Rons Beleidigungen nicht gerne gesehen.

Als Ergebnis seines Bruchs mit Ron verbrachte Harry fast seine gesamte Freizeit mit Hermine. Er war Samstag und Sonntagnachmittag nicht nach draußen geschlüpft, und er war Dienstag, Mittwochnachmittag und Donnerstagmorgen in ihren Räumen. Der Zustand seiner Hausaufgaben war nie besser gewesen, aber sie machte sich etwas Sorgen über seine geistige Gesundheit.

Harry winkte lachend ab. „Ich bin an lange Zeitabschnitte gewöhnt, in denen Ron sich wie ein Idiot verhält. Und ich werde nicht glauben, dass du glaubst, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen wäre ungesund."

Hmm. Es war schwierig mit ihm zu argumentieren, wenn er es so formulierte. Da sie nicht befürwortete, sich mit Ron zu versöhnen, und Harry kaum sagen konnte, dass er sich mehr Hobbys suchen sollte, wenn sie sich nicht in ihrer eigenen Schlinge fangen wollte, ließ sie das Thema fallen.

Wirklich, überlegte sie, dies war so viel einfacher, wenn zwei von ihnen auf das dritte Mitglied ihres Trios sauer waren. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie während des Trimagischen Turniers versucht hatte, zwischen Harry und Ron zu vermitteln, und wie Harry das gleiche für sie und Ron versucht hatte, als der glaubte, dass Krummbein Krätze gefressen hatte. Es war trübselig und frustrierend gewesen. Jetzt aber hatte Ron es geschafft, sie beide gleichzeitig zu verärgern, und niemand steckte in der Mitte.

Severus musste noch immer die nächste Trainingsstunde nach dem desaströsen Ende derjenigen am letzten Mittwoch verkünden, und so blieben Hermine und Harry sich selbst überlassen, weshalb sie ihren sympathischen Schild verbesserten und an den Dingen arbeiteten, auf die sie gerade Lust hatten.

Da sie beide viel Kraft in ihre Zauber legen konnten – vor allem, wenn sie ihre Zauberstäbe verwendeten – fiel es ihnen nicht schwer, sich gegenseitig anzugreifen und gut zu trainieren, auch wenn sie selten Haut-Verbrennungs-Flüche aufeinander warfen. Dafür, erinnerte Hermine sich säuerlich, war Severus da.

Egal was der Mann von den Gedankengängen der Gryffindors halten mochte, wussten sie und Harry beide, dass sie es bald mit fiesen Zaubern und Flüchen zu tun bekommen würden. Es machte Sinn, deren Verteidigung zu üben, aber sie hatten auch argumentiert, dass, egal wie viel sie lernten, es immer noch verrückte Dunkle Sprüche geben würde, die sie nicht kannten, und die ein Todesser gegen sie einsetzen könnte. Was sie zum Überleben brauchten, waren gute Reflexe, gute Zauber, um ihre Gegner auszuschalten, und gute Schilde, wo immer möglich. Das waren die Fähigkeiten, die sie sich gegenseitig beizubringen versuchten

Während Kräuterkunde am Dienstag wurden Hermine und Harry von ihren Armbändern überrascht, die eine Vielzahl von Leuten ankündigten, die in die Schule kamen: Ministerin Bones, Kingsley, vier unbekannte Namen, etwas mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Namen, an die sie sich entfernt erinnerte, was wahrscheinlich hieß, dass sie Auroren waren. Die beiden tauschten Blicke aus.

 _Haben sie entdeckt, dass Voldemort sich am Fuß des Astronomieturms eingenistet hat?_ , fragte Harry.

Sie lächelte. _Es scheint wirklich bedeutsam zu sein; ich schätze, wir werden es bald herausfinden._

Das erwies sich als Tatsache, als Hagrid und zwei Unbekannte kamen, um nicht nur die gesamte Klassen, sondern auch Pomona abzuholen. Nach einem schnellen Gang über die Ländereien wurde sie in den Warteraum neben der Großen Halle gebracht, in dem sie seit ihres ersten Schuljahrs nicht mehr gewesen waren. Hagrid ging mit Pomona weiter und erklärte ihr mit leisen Brummen, das Hermine deutlich hören konnte, dass alle anderen schon in Albus' Büro waren.

In dem Warteraum, stellte sie rasch fest, befand sich der Rest ihres Jahrgangs. Anscheinend hatte der Gang zum Gewächshaus und zurück die längste Zeit in Anspruch genommen, mehr als der zu den sieben Schülern, die aus Professor Trelawneys Unterricht geholt worden waren, und den sechs, deren Freizeit unterbrochen worden war. Die dreizehn, die bereits hier waren, saßen alle stumm da, die Hände auf dem Schoß. Sie wurden von sechs Erwachsenen bewacht, deren Haltung und wachsamer Blick sie als die Auroren identifizierte, für die Hermine sie gehalten hatte.

Die neunzehn Neuzugänge aus Kräuterkunde wurden angewiesen, ihre Taschen und Zauberstäbe in eine Ecke des Raumes zu legen, und sich zu ihren Klassenkameraden zu setzen, die Hände ebenfalls auf die Oberschenkel gelegt. Nach einem verblüfften Augenblick gehorchten fast alle, da sie den Haufen der Sachen ihrer Mitschüler bemerkt hatten.

 _Schulsprecherin?_ , fragte Harry.

 _Schulsprecher_ , stimmte sie zu.

Harry runzelte gedanklich die Stirn. _Sie stellen sicher, dass wir keinen Zugang zu irgendetwas haben können._

 _Ich vermute, das ist die_ nette _Alternative dazu, unsere Münder zuzukleben. Sie wollen nicht, dass wir etwas einnehmen. Beachte mich gar nicht._ Sie Verbannte wortlos ihre Kapseln Veritaserum, nur für den Fall, dass dies zu Durchsuchungen eskalierte.

Sie waren nun die einzigen, die den Anweisungen nicht folge geleistet hatten. Hermine war etwas überrascht davon, dass die Slytherins sich nicht stärker gewehrt hatten, aber nach kurzem Nachdenken stellte sie fest, dass es als Slytherin eher unklug war, Ministeriumsanweisungen nicht folge zu leisten, zumindest ohne groß weitere Provokation. Sie bezweifelte nicht, dass die Slytherins lange vor allen anderen gewusst hatten, dass die Erwachsenen Auroren waren.

Anstatt dem Rest ihrer Mitschüler zu folgen, änderten sie und Harry ihre Position, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand standen. Die Tür war zu ihrer Linken, und ihre sitzenden Mitschüler rechts von ihnen. Mit den Büchertaschen auf der Schulter und den Armen verschränkt konfrontierten sie das halbe Dutzend Erwachsener.

„Sie behindern eine Ermittlung des Ministeriums", sagte der stämmigste und am grimmigsten wirkende Mann, der auf einmal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und einen harten Ausdruck in seinen kieselblauen Augen hatte. Zwei der anderen fünf Auroren taten es ihm gleich.

Weder Hermine noch Harry machten den Fehler, nach ihren eigenen Zauberstäben zu greifen, auch wenn sie bereit war, zauberstab- und wortlose Zauber zu wirken, sollte es dafür einen Anlass geben, und sie bezweifelte nicht, dass das gleiche für Harry galt.

„Ich sehe nicht, wie das der Fall sein kann", antwortete Harry ruhig.

„Da wir nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden, dass eine Ermittlung des Ministeriums statt findet", übernahm Hermine.

„Unsere Kooperation wurde nicht erbeten", zeigte Harry auf.

„Und Sie haben sich nicht als Ministeriumsbeamte ausgewiesen", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Ich bin nicht gewohnt, meine Sachen an willkürliche Fremde auszuhändigen", sagte Harry kühl. „Weil die normalerweise Todesser sind, die nichts Gutes im Schilde führen."

„Wir sind Auroren des Ministeriums", sagte Kiesel-Auge schroff.

„Können Sie das beweisen?"

Es gab einige Bewegung unter den anderen Auroren. Sie behielten die anderen Schüler weiter im Auge, aber es war eindeutig, dass sie genau zuhörten, genau wie die anderen dreißig Mitglieder in Hermine und Harrys Stufe.

Die Kiesel-Augen wurden kühler. „Wir nehmen es nicht gut auf, wenn man mit uns spielt."

„Wir meinen es vollkommen ernst, das versichere ich Ihnen." Sie achtete darauf, dass ihr Tonfall vernünftig war. „Sehen Sie es einmal aus unserer Sichtweise. Wir kennen keinen von Ihnen. Keiner unser Lehrer ist hier, um für Sie zu bürgen."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Es ist einfach genug zu _sagen_ , dass man ein Auror ist."

„Professor Moody", oder die Person, von der sie _gedacht_ hatten, dass er Moody sei, „hat den Großteil eines Jahres damit verbracht, uns 'Immer Wachsam!' in den Verstand zu bläuen. Professor Tonks hat dieses Jahr das gleiche getan. Wir hätten deshalb gerne den Beweis, dass Sie sind, _wer_ Sie sagen, bevor wir tun, _was_ Sie sagen."

Als Gruppe schienen die Auroren zu zögern; scheinbar klangen sie und Harry angemessen ernst. Ohne ihre Armbänder hätten sie schließlich nicht wissen können, dass diese Leute mit Ministerin Bones und Kingsley gekommen waren. Hermine war nicht sicher, ob die frühere Gruppe eine bessere Einführung als sie bekommen hatte, aber sie hoffte, dass einige von ihnen eine Lektion aus ihrer und Harrys Haltung lernten.

Harry grinste entwaffnend. „Ich möchte die Möglichkeit bekommen, 'Blieb Immer Wachsam' auf meine Aurorenbewerbung zu schreiben."

Das tat es. Selbst Kiesel-Auges Lippen zuckten, und auf einigen der anderen Gesichter waren echte Lächeln zu sehen.

„Haben wir hier ein Problem?"

Harry und Hermine waren zwei der Leute, die nicht überrascht waren, Kingsleys tiefe Stimme vom Türrahmen her zu hören.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Kiesel-Auge, der im Vergleich zu vorher richtig herzlich klang. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie Kingsley Shacklebolt, den Leiter der M.S.V., kennen, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger?"

Sie fragte sich, ob er sie von dem Bild im _Propheten_ erkannt hatte.

„Auror Shacklebolt", grüßten sie beide den Mann höflich.

Kingsley nickte ihnen zu, und hob dann eine fragende Augenbraue in Kiesel-Auges Richtung.

„Sie wollten einen Beweis, dass wir Auroren sind, bevor sie uns gehorchen; haben gesagt, dass sie jetzt 'Immer Wachsam' auf ihre Aurorenbewerbung schreiben können."

Kingsley lächelte breit. „Moody wäre stolz. Da Sie beide stehen, sollten Sie vielleicht anfangen. Ich schicke Bryant für den Nächsten."

Alle stimmten zu, und Harry und Hermine wurden in die Große Halle geführt. Die letzten beiden Auroren waren je auf einer der beiden Seiten des Raumes, einer stand neben der Tür, durch die sie und Harry gerade gekommen waren, die andere wartete an der Tür zu der Kammer, die Harry betreten hatte, nachdem sein Name am Beginn des Trimagischen Turniers verkündet worden war.

Das Schimmern sichtbarer Schutzkreise zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen kleineren Tisch, der den normalen von Hufflepuff ersetzte. Albus saß am Kopfende des Tisches, die vier Hauslehrer nebeneinander auf einer Seite, und Ministerin Bones am Fußende. Kingsley brachte Hermine und Harry durch den Schutzkreis, sodass sie auf der leeren Seite des Tisches standen.

Alle sahen grimmig aus, sogar Filius und Pomona. Minervas Lippen waren zu einer missbilligenden Linie zusammen gepresst, und Severus trug seinen Todesserblick der völligen Leidenschaftslosigkeit. Das Funkeln in Albus' Augen fehlte.

 _Was denkst du? Ist er aufgebracht, weil sie es tun, oder weil sie es tun können und er nicht?_ , fragte sie.

 _Oder vielleicht, dass sie es ihm vorher nicht gesagt haben. Fawkes hätte es uns erzählt, oder?_

 _Natürlich hätte er das_ , versicherte sie Harry, bevor sie nur für den Verstand und den Nutzen des Phönix' hinzufügte, _Er wird seine GedankenRede besser auszurichten lernen._

Es verlockte Hermine, Harry mitzunehmen um die Herde kennen zu lernen. Es gab nichts Besseres als mit drei Dutzend GedankenRednern gleichzeitig konfrontiert zu werden, um einem beizubringen, wie man sein Gespräch richtig ausrichten konnte. Aber sie war noch nicht völlig bereit, dieses Geheimnis zu verraten. Im Moment war es noch ihr ganz Eigenes, und sie brauchte es, wenn ihr das Schloss zu viel wurde.

Der Phönis schnaubte und antwortete: _Du musst bis dahin einfach aufpassen, welche Geheimnisse du mit ihm teilst. Habe ich erwähnt, dass es gut ist, dass du immer voraus planst?_

Sie schickte ihm ein Bild ihrer monatelangen, farbkodierten Lernpläne. _Das wäre ich._

Er lachte und ließ sie gehen. Nicht bewusst, dass sie ein weiteres geistiges Gespräch führte, wollte Harry wissen: _Wo sind die anderen, die mit diesen Leute auf der Karte aufgetaucht sind?_

 _Überwachen den Unterricht der Hauslehrer, nehme ich an_ , antwortete sie.

 _Oh_ , sagte er, etwas ausdruckslos. _Das war gut geplant._

 _Sie wollten das hier schnell und leise durchziehen; es wird natürlich herauskommen, sobald wir durch sind, aber bis dahin wird es zu spät sein._

„Das hier wird allen anderen einzeln verabreicht werden, aber angesichts der Situation... Ich nehme an, dass es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, es zusammen zu tun", erklärte Kingsley ihnen.

Harry lächelte und sagte höflich: „Überhaupt nichts."

 _Wäre nur schön, wenn er uns mitteilen würde, was wir zusammen tun dürfen_ , fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

 _Sei nicht töricht, Harry, es ist eine Überraschung,_ sagte sie scherzend.

Er grinste sie geistig an. _Natürlich. Eine nette Ministeriumsüberraschung. Die mag ich so gern._

Sie erreichten den Tisch, und Kingsley erklärte es endlich.

„Ich werde Ihnen das Veritaserum geben. Der Schulleiter und Ihre Hauslehrer sind hier, um zusammen objektiv zu versichern, dass nichts als die einzelne Frage gestellt wird. Sie werden nicht sprechen oder in irgendeiner Weise unterbrechen, solange ich oder jemand anderes keine weiteren Fragen stellt. Ministerin Bones wird die Ergebnisse verzeichnen, damit Sie wissen, dass die Information nicht weiter wandert. Ich werde Ihnen dann das Gegenmittel geben, und Sie werden mit Smith", er deutete auf die Aurorin auf der anderen Seite des Raums, „warten, bis alle anderen getestet wurden."

Hermine erkannte, dass sie Glück hatten, dass das Ministerium sich entschieden hatte, dies jetzt zu tun. Wenn es früh morgens oder kurz vorm Abendessen geschehen wäre, dann hätten ihr und Harry sechs und dreiviertel Tropfen Veritaserum in schneller Folge bevorstehen können. Sie hatte nicht bedacht, was geschehen würde, wenn jemand so rechtlich ausgestattet wie das Ministerium sie dazu zwang, es zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit einzunehmen, während sie noch ihre Toleranz aufbauten, und sie war erleichtert, dass sich das nicht als fataler Fehler erwiesen hatte.

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Mir ist nicht bewusst, dass ich ein Verbrechen begangen habe, wegen dessen ich mit Veritaserum befragt werden sollte."

Ministerin Bones sprach mit nüchternem Tonfall: „Mr. Potter, die Reinen Erwachsenen müssen gefunden werden, und Sie und Miss Granger sind zwei der Möglichkeiten. Freiwillige Befragung ohne Veritaserum hat Sie alle ausgeschlossen, sodass wir keine andere Wahl haben, als eine ehrliche Antwort zu erzwingen."

Hermine achtete darauf, dass ihr Ton höflich, aber leicht kühl war. „Ich glaube, was Harry ausdrücken wollte, Ministerin Bones, ist, dass 'eine ehrliche Antwort zu erzwingen', wie Sie es nennen, wenn wir keiner kriminellen Aktivität verdächtigt werden, illegal ist."

Die Ministerin sprach von Kriegszeiten und dem Notstandsgesetz, das für diese besondere Situation galt, und das dem Ministerium jedes Recht gab, diese eine Frage zu stellen, um seine jüngsten Erwachsenen zu schützen. Alles in allem konnte Hermine die Mühe schätzen, mit der ihre Privatsphäre abgesehen von dieser einen Frage geschützt wurde, aber es wurmte sie dennoch.

Es war allerdings deutlich, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnten, und so stimmten sie und Harry zu.

Drei Tropfen wurden erst Harry, dann ihr eingeflößt. Da sie Kingsley zugewandt waren, nahmen sie ihre Professoren nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahr.

„Mr. Potter, sind Sie eine Jungfrau?", fragte Kingsley.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry ausdruckslos.

„Miss Granger, sind Sie eine Jungfrau?"

Sie achtete darauf, genau wie Harry zu antworten: „Nein."

Bis ihre Antworten aufgezeichnet und ihren das Gegenmittel eingeflößt worden war, zeigte ihre Lehrer einstudiert ausdruckslose Gesichter.

Sie und Harry gingen weiter, um in der Kammer zu warten. Innerlich jubilierte sie. Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert. Sie führten für die zusehende Aurorin ein äußeres Gespräch, während sie innerlich sagten, was sie wirklich wollten.

„Ich würde hassen, einer derjenigen zu sein, die jetzt alleine dort rein müssen", sagte Harry.

 _Du weißt, dass es keinen Zweifel gibt, dass du die schlauste Hexe mehrerer Alter bist, richtig?_

„Ich denke, viele von ihnen werden glücklich sein, nicht vor den anderen antworten zu müssen, selbst wenn sie wissen, dass es nur die eine Frage ist."

 _Danke. Ich bin nur so dankbar, dass es funktioniert hat, wie es sollte._

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht", gab Harry zu. „Es wäre mir unangenehm gewesen, mit jemand anderem als dir dort zu sein."

 _Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, aber ich entschuldige mich dafür, wie das klang._

Die Aurorin hatte es, von ihrem Gesichtsausdruck her, für ausreichend schnulzig gehalten, und Hermine hoffte, dass sie sich die Worte nicht für einen Brief an den Herausgeber merken würde, der dann morgen im _Propheten_ stehen würde.

 _Dito._

„Mir geht es genauso, Harry", versicherte sie ihm lächelnd.

 _Denkst du, dass es sie davon überzeugen wird, dass die Reinen Erwachsenen nicht gefunden werden können?_

Hermine seufzte. _Ich bin nicht sicher, ob etwas außer unseren kalten, toten Leichen mit mit Blut geschriebenen Geständnissen sie davon überzeugen kann._

Hannah tauchte als Nächste auf, gefolgt von Susan und dann Terry, und es wurde zu schwierig, gleichzeitig ein unauffälliges Gespräch zu führen und innerlich zu reden. Hermine fand es amüsant, dass sie die Schüler alphabetisch testeten. So viel von dem, was sie in Hogwarts taten, wurde von ihren Häusern geprägt, dass sie kaum je ihren Jahrgang als ein Ganzes betrachtete, in dem sie zwischen Gregory Goyle und Daphne Greengrass gelistet war.

Sie nahm an, dass das Ministerium so nicht beschuldigt werden konnte, eines der Häuser schlecht zu behandeln, in dem sie es zuerst antreten oder bis zum Schluss warten ließen. Außerdem verhinderte es, dass ein Raum voller Gryffindors plötzlich einem einzelnen Slytherin gegenüberstand, oder umgekehrt. Auf diese Weise verhielten sich alle anständig, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Ron der vorletzte war, und sie so nicht für eine zu lange Zeit mit ihm in einem Raum feststeckten.

Minute um Minute stießen weitere Schüler zu ihnen hinzu, bis alle zweiunddreißig die Befragung hinter sich gebracht hatten. Sie hatten alle etwa gleich lang gebraucht, und es gab, natürlich, keine Anzeichen, dass die Reinen Erwachsenen gefunden worden waren.

Sie wurden schließlich in den anderen Raum gelassen, um ihre Sachen zu holen, und auch wenn Ron gezielt an Harry und Hermine vorbei sah, dankten ihnen eine Reiher ihrer Mitschüler dafür, für die beste Unterhaltung des ganzen Nachmittags gesorgt zu haben. Immer Wachsam, so schien es, würde weiterleben.

So sehr die Siebtklässler auch wissen wollten, wer die Reinen Erwachsenen waren, so nahmen sie doch die Verletzung ihrer Privatsphäre übel, in der die offizielle Jagd geendet hatte.

Beim Abendessen waren die Ministeriumsbeamten schon lange nicht mehr da, und ihr inoffizielles Ergebnis hatte sich in der ganzen Schule verbreitet. Die weitläufige Meinung war nun, wie Hermine erleichtert hörte, dass wenn das Ministerium mit Veritaserum keine Antwort bekam, dann die Schülerhaft wenig Chance darauf hatte.

Es blieben aber die Schüler, die sich stets für klüger als das Ministerium hielten, und die deshalb alle Absicht hatten, subtile und weniger subtile Nachforschungen anzustellen, bis sie die Antworten fanden, die sie haben wollten. Wie auch das Ministerium wussten sie aber nicht, was ihr nächster Schritt sein sollte. Alle Siebtklässler hatten unter Einfluss von Veritaserum erklärt, dass sie keine Jungfrauen waren. Konnte das bedeuten, dass es doch zwei Absolventen waren? Oder hieß es, trotz dem Glauben über die orange-geprüften Schriftrollen, dass sie Siebtklässler waren, aber sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatten, seit sie siebzehn geworden waren, und das Ministerium und der Rest der Welt hatte die Nachricht einfach noch nicht gehört?

Es war eine Frage, die keine direkte und adäquate Antwort hatte, und der schiere Wahnsinn, der die ursprüngliche Enthüllung begleitet hatte, war verschwunden. Es gab einen starken Abfall der Anzahl von Wetten, die getroffen wurden, auch wenn Seamus darauf bestand, dass kein Geld zurückgegeben würde, und keine Gewinner und Verlierer erklärt würden, bis sie eine eindeutige Antwort hatten. Es mochte immer noch Leute geben, die Tabellen und Listen der wahrscheinlichsten Kandidaten erstellten, aber sie taten dies nun viel unauffälliger, und es war viel weniger wahrscheinlich, dass Leute in den Korridoren und bei Mahlzeiten belästigt wurden, wofür Harry und Hermine sehr dankbar waren.

Leider blieben die beiden ein favorisiertes Gesprächsthema, da die Enthüllung ihres Pärchenstatus' allem Anschein nach nichts mit dem Thema der Reinen Erwachsenen zu tun hatte. Die Tatsache, dass sie Sex gehabt hatten, konnte zu Tode geredet werden, während das Mysterium um die Reinen Erwachsenen aufs Eis gelegt wurde.

Dass Kingsley sie zusammen mitgenommen hatte, verstärkte ihr Paarsein nur noch, und sie waren direkt wieder damit beschäftigt, allen zu sagen, dass sie sich verziehen und sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollten, während der Großteil ihrer Mitschüler viele Details erfahren wollte.

Severus wurde während des Wochenendes Gerufen, aber glücklicherweise für ihren Geisteszustand und Severus' Gesundheit war es nur ein kurzes Treffen, um Fakten zu sammeln. Voldemort war belustigt darüber, dass Severus ihm erzählte, dass Albus nichts von der Absicht des Ministeriums gewusst hatte, die Siebtklässler zu testen, weshalb er nicht all zu sehr dafür bestraft wurde, dass er seinen Meister nicht vorher davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte.

Severus versicherte Voldemort, dass der Test fehlerfrei vollzogen wurde, da er ihn mit eigenen Augen beobachtet hatte, und der schlangengesichtige Idiot kündigte nicht direkt einen diabolischen Plan an, selbst das gleiche Ergebnis nachzuprüfen; bisher gab er sich damit zufrieden, anderen die Suche zu überlassen, da er scheinbar glaubte, dass, sobald das Ministerium die Reinen Erwachsenen gefunden hatte, es ein Leichtes für ihn wäre, sie der weniger als kompetenten Einrichtung zu entringen. Harry und Hermine hofften, dass er diesen Beschluss so lange wie möglich beibehielt.

* * *

Es dauerte ein paar Tage, aber das Schuljahr schien sich endlich in eine Art Normalität einzupendeln. Sie hatten ihren zweiten völlig sicheren Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, auch wenn die Erwachsenen und älteren Schüler wieder extrem vorsichtig waren. Voldemort hatte an Halloween Kinder angegriffen, aber das waren ungeschützte Muggel gewesen, und die Schüler Hogwarts' waren alles andere als das.

Hermine war froh, dass der Tag nicht abgesagt worden war, weil sie wollte, dass das Leben so normal wie unter den Umständen möglich weiterging – und sie wollte ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe beenden. Sie hatte dies Harry gegenüber erwähnt, und er hatte sie angeschaut, als wäre sie verrückt, als ob ein Monat vor Weihnachten überraschend früh sei, Geschenke zu besorgen.

Sie hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass er nicht vor dem Ausflug im Dezember damit beginnen würde, und sie hatte sich auf die Zunge beißen müssen, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen. Sie wollte wirklich betonen, dass sie nicht einmal wussten, ob es noch einen weiteren Hogsmeadeausflug geben würde, denn wer wusste, was Voldemort tun könnte, aber sie erkannte, dass das ein Tiefschlag wäre. Stattdessen fragte sie Harry milde, ob er sie überhaupt kannte, und schon einmal gemerkt habe, dass sie Aufgaben lieber früher als später begann.

Daraufhin hatte er gutmütig gelacht, und war der perfekte Gentleman gewesen, der ihr folgte und sie Geschenke aussuchen ließ in Läden, die er selbst sonst kaum betreten hätte. Seine Erziehung führte dazu, dass er anders als Ron war, der immer versuchte, einen Blick auf die Geschenke zu erhaschen, und herauszufinden, ob sie für ihn waren. Harry dagegen schien stets überrascht, dass er überhaupt Geschenke bekam, egal, um was es sich dabei handelte. Er war zufrieden damit, ein paar Meter entfernt von ihr zu stehen, und sie ihre Geschenke in Ruhe kaufen zu lassen.

So konnte sie einen Teil von seinen als auch von Severus' Geschenken ohne unbequeme Fragen aussuchen, und Dinge für den Großteil der Weasleys, Remus, Hagrid, Albus, Miverva und Tonks aussuchen, sowie kleine Geschenke für ihre anderen Professoren.

Sie war sehr versucht, das Geschenk umzutauschen, das sie Ron während des letzten Ausflugs gekauft hatte, und es mit einem weiteren Hausaufgabenplaner zu ersetzen, da sie wusste, dass ihn das nerven würde, aber sie widerstand dem Drang. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie dankbar er sein sollte, dass sie zeitig einkaufte, und das Buch über die Geschichte der Chudley Cannons im Oktober gefunden hatte.

Im Unterricht schalteten sie auf den Schwall der Schularbeiten vor den Ferien hoch, und die Schüler waren beschäftigt und gestresst. Das war eine positive Entwicklung, wie Hermine fand, weil es den Idioten weniger Zeit gab, über ihr und Harrys Liebesleben nachzudenken. Hannah und Ernie hatten noch immer Probleme damit, ihr und Harry in die Augen zu sehen, und Ron war noch immer ein Idiot, aber auch das fühlte sich langsam an, als gehöre es mit zur Tagesordnung.

Hermine testbraute eine Portion der endgültigen Version ihres Wersbanns, da sie nicht wollte, dass Remus ihren ersten Versuch zu sich nahm. Er entsprach ihren Berechnungen und den bisherigen Versuchen, die sie unternommen hatte, aber sie wollte es nicht dem Zufall überlassen.

Remus schlich sich eine Woche nach dem Hogsmeade-Besuch um zwei Uhr morgens ins Schloss, und Hermine unterbrach den Ankündigungs-Zauber, noch bevor die zweite Silbe seines Namens begann. Leider war Harry noch nicht am Schlafen.

Er erschien in der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, und sein Haar war sogar noch wilder als üblich.

„Was tut Remus hier?", fragte er schläfrig.

„Wir haben eine wilde Affäre. Geh wieder ins Bett."

Harry blinzelte sie verwirrt an. „Okay. Alles in Ordnung, also?"

„Alles gut", versicherte sie ihm, zog Remus in ihr Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür.

Dieser blickte besorgt zurück auf die Tür. „Denkst du, dass du es mit Harry so belassen solltest?"

Sie blickte in mit schwacher Belustigung an. „Remus, ich mag dich wirklich gern, aber Harry ist sich völlig darüber im Klaren, dass ich nicht romantisch an dir interessiert bin; wir haben so viel Vertrauen in unserer Beziehung."

Remus' Haltung entspannte sich. „Entschuldige, Hermine. Er sah nicht besorgt aus. Es ist nur, dass James sehr eifersüchtig war. Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass Harry in dieser Hinsicht eher seiner Mutter gleicht."

Irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass Harry genau so unbesorgt wäre, sollte ein anderer Mann Draco mitten in der Nacht besuchen.

„Es ist gut zu wissen, dass es dich ausreichend kümmerst, dass du darauf achtest, dass bei uns alles okay ist", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

Sie führte ihn durch das Schlafzimmer zum Labor, wo er angemessen beeindruckt war, aber netterweise keine unangenehmen Fragen dazu stellte, warum sie ein voll funktionales Labor neben ihrem Schlafzimmer hatte, wenn er doch wusste, dass das nicht jeder Schüler tat.

Sie platzierte ihn auf einem Hocker neben der Marmorplatte und zeigte auf die vier Phiolen dort, eine leer und drei voll.

„Die erste ist für eine Blutprobe von dir. Ich werde sie mit der ersten Phiole des Wersbanns mischen und sehen, ob es Anzeichen gibt, dass du wieder eine schlechte Reaktion haben könntest. Das ist nicht der vollendete Trank, der würde beim nächsten Vollmond Probleme bereiten, sondern nur der Pflanzenextrakt."

Remus streifte sofort seinen Umhang ab, krempelte seinen Hemdsärmel hoch und hielt seinen Arm aus, und Hermine machte sich ans Werk. Sie vermischte das Blut mit dem Trank.

„Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bevor ich auf etwaige Reaktionen testen kann."

„Die anderen Fläschchen?", fragte er.

„Solange wir keine negative Indikatoren aus diesem Test finden, gibst du dem Wersbann einen Versuch. Die letzte Phiole ist ein Gegenmittel, falls du eine Reaktion hast, die dein Blut nicht zeigt. Die Chance, das das geschieht, ist gering, aber ich würde ungern erklären müssen, warum du tot in meinem Labor liegst."

Bevor sie ihm während des Sommers im Grimmauld-Platz das Gegenmittel gegeben hatte, hatte sie beinahe einen Herzanfall erlitten, und das war schlimm genug gewesen.

Er nickte, und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Ich kann verstehen, dass das nervig wäre. Aber im Ernst, ich weiß die ganze Mühe zu schätzen, die du hierfür aufbringst, und all die Zeit, die du darauf verwendest."

Sie winkte das Lob ab. „Es hat noch nicht funktioniert, aber es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass ich alles, was mir möglich ist, tun werde, um dir zu helfen, Remus."

Zu ihrer Freude verlief der Test ohne Probleme. Remus zeigte nicht das geringste Anzeichen einer schlechten Reaktion auf die Pflanze, aber sie beharrte dennoch darauf, dass er drei Stunden zur Überwachung da blieb, nur für den Fall. Er versuchte, sie zum Schlafen zu bewegen, aber sie weigerte sich, und kam damit durch, weil es ein Sonntag war, und sie versprach, lange auszuschlafen, sollte es nötig sein.

Während sie warteten, besprachen sie ihr Heilverfahren. Remus hatte eine Reihe der Details schon gehört, aber eine Auffrischung konnte nicht schaden, da sie immer näher dahin kamen, dass sie es wirklich versuchen würden.

Was sie seit ihrem dritten Schuljahr, in dem sie von Werwölfen und Animagi erfahren hatte, verwundert hatte, war, warum die Verwandlung für erstere so schmerzhaft war aber nicht für letztere; nachdem sie Remus' Schreien gelauscht hatte, und nun selbst häufig die zweite Verwandlung durchgemacht hatte, wusste sie, dass die Unterschiede zwischen beidem extremst waren.

Minerva hatte ihr erklärt, dass der Körper eines Werwolfs die Lykanthropie weiterhin als Krankheit betrachtete. Auf einer fundamentalen Ebene wollte der menschliche Körper diese unnatürliche Veränderung nicht vollziehen. Dem Werwolf wurde widerstanden – wenn auch vollkommen ohne Erfolg – und dieser unbewusste und unkontrollierbare innere Konflikt verursachte die Schmerzen. Im Unterschied dazu war die Animagus-Verwandlung eine natürliche. Das Tier kam aus dem Zauberer, und so war der Übergang zwischen den beiden Formen sanft und schmerzlos.

All die Recherchen zur Verbesserung des Wolfsbanns, die Hermine finden konnte, hatten nach Wegen gesucht, die Verwandlung sowohl des Körpers als auch des Geistes zu unterbinden, und in dieser Richtung war kein Fortschritt gemacht worden.

Für einige Zeit hatte Hermine geglaubt, dass man ein Heilmittel auf der Tatsache aufbauen konnte, dass Muggel nicht zu Werwölfen wurden. Für einen Muggel war es statistisch gesehen sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, an von einem Werwolf erzeugten Wunden zu sterben, als für eine magische Person, aber egal wie viel infizierter Speichel oder Blut übertragen wurde, sie würden sich beim nächsten Vollmond nicht in einen Werwolf verwandeln.

Sie war aber zu der unausweichlichen Schlussfolgerung gekommen, dass Muggel nicht zu Werwölfen wurden, weil sie nicht-magisch waren. Es war die Magie eines Zauberers, die ihn oder sie anfällig für Lykanthropie machte, und darum gab es keine spezifische Resistenz, die sie isolieren konnte. Im besten Fall, wenn sie auf diesem Pfad bliebe, würde sie ein Heilmittel finden, dass Zauberer neben der Krankheit auch von ihrer Magie befreite, und sie wollte jede andere Möglichkeit ausprobieren, bevor sie diese auch nur in Erwägung zog. [12]

Angesichts dieser Misserfolge beschloss Hermine, sich dem Problem aus der anderen Richtung zu nähern. Anstatt die scheinbar aussichtslose Schlacht, den Wolf los zu werden, zu kämpfen, würde sie versuchen den Körper davon zu überzeugen, dass der Wolf eine natürliche Form war.

Die Akonit-Kreuzung, die sie entwickelte, war ein spezifischer Wersbann, kein Wolfsbann. Sie hatte sie magisch so verändert, dass sie nicht darauf abzielte, alle Instinkte des Werwolfs zu unterdrücken, sondern nur die menschliche Blutlust. All die wölfischen Züge – vom Rudelinstinkt zum ausgeprägten Geruchssinn – würden bleiben, und da Animagi mit ihrem menschlichen und ihrem 'tierischen' Verstand leben konnten, glaubte sie, dass Lykanthropen das auch konnten. [13]

Remus hatte ihr erzählt, dass es sich immer so anfühlte, als wäre der Werwolf in ihm, auch wenn die Gestalt nur während des Vollmonds hervortrat. Ihr Wersbann würde zunächst während des Neumonds eingenommen werden, wenn die Verbindung zu dem Wer und dessen verzweifelten Verlangen für menschliche Opfer am schwächsten war. Mit den geminderten Wer-Einflüssen glaubte sie, dass sie mit Hilfe eines beschleunigten Zeitplans den Werwölfen helfen konnte, sich in Wolf-Animagi zu verwandeln.

Diese Verwandlung würde nicht an den Mondzyklus gebunden sein, sondern es der Hexe oder dem Zauberer erlauben, sich nach Lust und Laune zu verwandeln, so wie es jeder Animagus konnte. Sie vermutete, dass sie den Drang spüren würden, sich regelmäßig zu verwandeln, so wie sie es tat, aber sie würden nie wieder gezwungen werden, sich schmerzvoll und gegen ihren Willen zu einer bestimmten Zeit zu verwandeln.

In den vierzehn Tagen zwischen Neu- und Vollmond würde Hermine auf mehrere bewusste Verwandlungen drängen, damit der Zauberer seine Wahlmöglichkeit feiern und den Wolf akzeptieren konnte. Hermine hatte Geschichten von Remus gehört, wie viel Spaß es gemacht hatte, mit den anderen Rumtreibern unter dem vollen Mond durch den Wald zu laufen; Zauberer, die gebissen worden waren, hassten nicht den Wolf, sie hassten den Wer, und sie glaubte, dass sie ihre Animagusgestalt akzeptieren konnten. Der Wolf und der Mensch konnten friedlich miteinander leben; sie wären quasi ein Rudel.

Während des Vollmonds würde sie ihnen erneut Wersbann geben, und sie glaubte, dass der Wolf und der Mensch im Einklang gegen den Wer kämpfen würden, und stark genug sein würden ihn zu zerstören. Wenn sich die Theorie als wahr herausstellte, dann würde es zu einem perfekten Wolf-Animagus führen, und sie hätte ihr Heilverfahren für Lykanthropie.

Remus war wegen seines Hintergrunds mit Animagi eine ausgezeichnete Versuchsperson, auch wenn sie ihn mehrmals erinnert hatte, dass er das Thema auffrischen musste, wenn man bedachte, wie lange es her war, dass seine Freunde die Verwandlung vollzogen hatten, und dass er es nie selbst getan hatte. Er hatte erklärt, glücklich zu sein mit allem, was sie ihm auftrug.

Um halb sechs stimmte sie schließlich zu, ihn gehen zu lassen, auch wenn sie ihm das Gegenmittel in die Hand drückte.

„Wenn du während der nächsten fünfzehn Stunden irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Symptome feststellst, dann nimmst du das Gegenmittel und kommst zu mir zurück." Sie konnte sehen, wie sie seine Einwände formulierten, also fuhr sie todernst fort: „Mir ist egal, was du gerade tust, oder was ich tue, du kommst zurück, wenn du das Gegenmittel nehmen musst, verstehst du mich?"

Er stimmte klugerweise zu.

„Du wirst mich wissen lassen, wenn du während des nächsten Vollmonds irgendwelche Probleme hast?", ging sie weiter.

Er stimmte auch dem zu. Der anstehende Vollmond würde ihr auch die Möglichkeit geben, sich mit eigenen Augen zu versichern, dass nichts Unerwünschtes geschehen war; sie hatte während jeder Etappe des Schaffungsprozesses alle erdenkbaren Tests durchgeführt, aber der menschliche Faktor war immer unvorhersehbar. Sie war die einzige Person auf der Welt, die verstand, was er eingenommen hatte, und so war sie entschlossen, sich vernünftig um ihn zu kümmern.

Da der nächste Neumond auf den neunundzwanzigsten Dezember fiel, hatten sie übereingestimmt, für ihren Test auf den im Januar zu warten, denn es war schwierig vorherzusagen, wo sie beide sich während der Ferientage befinden würden; sie plante dieses Heilverfahren nicht, damit Voldemort es mit einem Feiertagsangriff durcheinander bringen konnte.

Das hieß, dass in zwei Monaten, wenn alles gut lief, Remus eine Nacht wie diese als natürlicher Wolf beenden würde. Sie umarmte ihn fest und begleitete ihn nach draußen.

Als sie zurückkam, wartete Harry in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie, wo er mit Tee auf dem Sofa saß.

„Du lässt mich doch nicht als einzigen Reinen Erwachsenen zurück, oder?"

Er machte zu fünfundneunzig Prozent Spaß, dachte sie.

„Remus ist ein netter Mann, aber wie ich ihm erklärt habe, als er befürchtete, zwischen uns geraten zu können, ist er nicht mein Typ. Keiner von euch ist das."

„Ich habe immer noch Probleme damit, mir deinen Typ vorzustellen. Könntest du nicht deutlichere Hinweise geben?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Sie goss sich einen Becher Tee ein, hockte sich auf das Kissen neben ihm und nahm einen beruhigenden Schluck des heißen Getränks.

„Ich gebe dir die Chance, es selbst herauszufinden. Das ist charakterfördernd."

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Du _wirst_ mir von dir und Remus berichten?"

„Nicht genau jetzt, aber ja."

Selbst wenn es ein Misserfolg werden würde, müsste sie zumindest Harry informieren, da er noch einige weitere verdächtige Ankünfte von Remus erleben würde.

„Und du würdest es mich wissen lassen, wenn du es leid bist, eine Reine Erwachsene zu sein?"

„Du wirst der erste auf der Liste sein", versprach sie ihm. „Wir stecken da zusammen drin."

„À Propos, bist du bereit für unser morgendliches Training?" Er deutete auf die geschützte Hälfte des Raumes.

„Eigentlich werde ich jetzt ins Bett gehen."

„Oh?", fragte Harry gezielt.

Sie stand auf, und lächelte ihn wie eine Grinsekatze über ihren Tee hinweg an. „Habe ich das nicht erwähnt? Remus und ich waren die ganze Nacht auf."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste leicht. „Du bist böse."

Sie ging zu Bett.

* * *

Weniger als drei Stunden später, wurde sie zum zweiten Mal in etwas weniger als ebenso vielen Monaten dadurch geweckt, dass der Wasserspeier ankündigte, dass Severus in ihren und Harrys Räumen angekommen war.

* * *

[12] Ich schätze, dass JKR nicht beabsichtigt hat, dass nur Zauberer zu Werwölfen werden können, aber soweit ich mich erinnere, gibt es auch nichts, was gegen diese Möglichkeit spricht. Es ist nötig für meine Version eines Heilverfahrens, aber mir scheint es ehrlich so, als wenn jede Person in Großbritanniens in einen Werwolf verwandelt werden könnte, dass Werwölfe wie Greyback sehr viel mehr Menschen anstecken würden, vor allem unter Voldmorts Schreckensherrschaft. Es auf magische Menschen zu beschränken, macht von den Zahlen her mehr Sinn.

[13] Mehrere Leser haben aufgezeigt, dass, wie ich bereits hätte wissen müssen, das „Wer" ein altes Wort für „Mann" ist; ich bin an diesem Punkt meinem Wersbann zu sehr treu, also bezeichnet „Wer" in dieser Geschichte den wilden Teil des Wolfes, auch wenn das etymologisch gesehen falsch ist. Ups. ^-^

Am Ende vom _Orden des Phönix_ wissen wir wenig genug über den Wolfsbanntrank, dass es nicht unsinnig ist zu schlussfolgern, dass der Wolfsbann alle Instinkte des Wolfs und des Wers unterdrückt; die Beschreibung, die wir von Remus erhalten, ist, dass er sich lediglich zusammen rollt und schläft, anstatt nach draußen zum Laufen in den Wald geht, was suggeriert, dass der Mensch die vollständige Kontrolle besitzt. Daher meine Idee für den Wersbann.

 _Im nächsten Kapitel findet im VgddK-Unterricht der Siebklässler ein Duell mit interessanten Folgen statt._


	12. Elf: Der Kampf

**Kapitel Elf: Der Kampf**

Hermine stand sofort auf und und lief in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Harry und Severus streitend vorfand. Die Debatte war hitzig genug, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass sie ihre Tür geöffnet hatte. Es war zweifellos zu viel der Hoffnung, dass Harry nicht aufgefallen sein könnte, dass der Professor hatte herein kommen können, bevor der Gryffindor die Tür offen gezaubert hatte.

„Sie schläft", sagte Harry, und sein aggressiver Tonfall legte nahe, dass er die Bemerkung nicht zum ersten Mal machte. „Sie haben uns nicht gesagt, dass heute morgen ein Training stattfindet. Es ist kaum halb acht und es ist Sonntag. Sie muss jetzt nicht wach sein."

„Wir haben häufig Treffen zu dieser Zeit und am Wochenende", sagte Severus kalt. „Die Hälfte der Woche verlässt sie eure Räume noch vor sieben Uhr morgens. Sie sollte jetzt nicht schlafen."

Harry sah Severus ungläubig an, und Hermine war beeindruckt, wie ausgeglichen seine Stimme war, als er erwiderte: „Sie haben keine vorherige Abmachung mit uns getroffen, Sir. Sie war spät im Bett, und holt den Schlaf nach."

Sie schloss die Tür laut hinter sich, woraufhin beide scharf in ihre Richtung blickten. Wenn sie das nicht getan hätte, hätte Harry vermutlich Nachsitzen erhalten, so wie der Streit zu verlaufen schien.

„Was bemerkenswert schwierig ist, wenn ihr beide hier draußen streitet. Ich kann in ein paar Minuten fertig sein, Sir."

Harry sah aus, als wolle er an ihrer statt protestieren, aber sie hatte gewusst, dass es ein hoffnungsloser Fall war, sobald sie erkannt hatte, weshalb Severus gekommen war.

Severus betrachtete sie genau. „Ich dachte, du hättest ein Labor da drinnen."

„Und ich bin auf der Arbeitsplatte eingeschlafen", sagte sie kurz angebunden. „Wollten Sie, dass ich mich fertig mache oder nicht?"

„Tu das, Miss Granger." Severus gab natürlich nicht den Anschein, dass er dankbar über ihre Einwilligung auf eine, wie jeder im Raum wusste, unzumutbare Forderung wäre.

Sie ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum direkt ins Badezimmer, damit Severus keine Antwort auf die Fragen erhielt, die ihn beschäftigten. Dort putzte sie ihre Zähne, verwendete ein paar Säuberungszauber, und versprach sich, nach ihrer Trainingsstunde duschen zu gehen. Dann ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, schluckte die leicht verspätete Kapsel Veritaserum und zog ein Tank Top und eine Sporthose an, über die sie einen alten Umhang warf. Sie war in weniger als zehn Minuten zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry und Severus waren beide noch am Leben und schienen körperlich unverletzt zu sein.

Sie ignorierte die erwarteten Sticheleien darüber, wie lange sie gebraucht hatte, und folgte Severus und Harry stumm aus dem Zimmer. In Raum Eins fanden sie Tonks und Kingsley vor, und Hermine verstand, warum Severus so darauf bestanden hatte. Warum der törichte Mann nicht einfach hatte _sagen_ können, dass die anderen hier warteten, wusste sie nicht. Obwohl, warte, das war Severus, über den sie nachdachte, und sein Lebenszweck war es, Dinge schwer zu machen.

Tonks sah noch immer etwas verschlafen aus. „Wisst ihr, es ist gemein, mich so früh hier treffen zu wollen und dann zwanzig Minuten zu später hereinzukommen."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Hermine entschuldigend, bevor Severus ihre Verspätung weiter erklären konnte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Kingsley. „Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Kingsley. In letzter Zeit irgendwelchen nichts ahnenden Schülern Veritaserum eingeflößt?"

Sie wurde mit dem Glänzen seiner sehr weißen Zähne belohnt. „Nicht einem einzigen. Mein Leben war sehr langweilig."

„Du Armer", bemitleidete Harry ihn.

„Was ist mit euch?", fragte der ältere Mann zurück. „In letzter Zeit einen Raum voller Auroren konfrontiert?"

Sie lächelte breit. „Bei uns war es auch langweilig. Warum werden wir heute morgen mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrt?"

„Sogar der amtierende Leiter der M.S.V. hat ab und zu einen Sonntag frei, und ich kann mir keinen Ort vorstellen, an dem ich lieber wäre."

Sie lachte laut, und Harry grinste, als er sagte: „Wir sind gerührt."

„Ich vermerke das dann als Albus' Wirken, ja?", sagte sie.

„Tatsächlich hat Tonks mich gebeten zu kommen."

Sie und Harry drehten sich zu der rosahaarigen Hexe um.

„Ist das ein nicht so subtiler Wink?", fragte Harry.

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine Empfehlung, würde ich sagen. Es könnte vorteilhaft sein, aber ihr müsst tun, was ihr für richtig haltet."

 _Also_?

Harry zuckte gedanklich die Achseln. _Ich schätze, ich will sie nicht vor Neugier sterben lassen_.

Sie stimmte zu. Es war nicht so, als würden Kingsley oder Severus sie und Harry verraten. Und es _wäre_ nützlich zu sehen, wie gut sich ihr Schild gegen mehrere Gegner verwenden ließ. Sie hatte allerdings den Verdacht, dass Severus die Neuigkeiten nicht besonders gut auffassen würde. Er wurde verdammt merkwürdig, wann immer er an Harrys Beziehung erinnert wurde; ein glücklicher Potter war anscheinend nichts, was einfach toleriert werden konnte. Sie schüttelte diese Sorge aber ab, da jeder Wunsch, auf Severus Rücksicht zu nehmen, dadurch gemindert wurde, dass er sich noch immer wie ein verdammter Arsch verhielt.

Sie nickte entschieden und wandte sich an die anderen Leute im Raum. „Also gut", sagte sie ernst. „Lasst uns sagen, dass ihr alle hinter Harry her seid. Ich bin entschlossen, das zu verhindern. Außerdem", sagte sie mit einem leicht bösartigen Lächeln, „werde ich sogar törichterweise wetten, dass wir euch alle entwaffnen können, bevor ihr auch nur einen Treffer landen könnt."

Severus und Kingsley nahmen die Wette sofort an, während Tonks in sich hinein grinste, aber sich zu den beiden Männern auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gesellte.

Sie kämpften. Gegen zwei Auroren und eine Todesser anzutreten war keine Kleinigkeit, aber Harry und Hermine hatten seit nun fast einem Jahr ernsthaft mit ihnen trainiert, ganz zu Schweigen von dem Training, dass sie alleine durchführten. Der schwerste Teil war, sie alle drei gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten. Sie und Harry mussten ihre Gegner die ganze Zeit davon abhalten, hinter sie zu kommen. Sie wollten sich auch nicht zu weit in eine Ecke drängen lassen.

Es gab eine Menge wilder Zauberei, Sprüche wurden abgefeuert und verschwanden, oder sie trafen sich in der Luft und prallten in verschiedensten Winkeln ab. Severus schaffte es endlich zu feuern, als weder Hermine noch Harry es abwehren konnten, weil sie jeweils einen Zauber auf Kingsley und Tonks warfen.

Am Rande war sie gewahr, dass Severus triumphierend grinste, und Hermine errichtete den stärksten zauberstablosen Schild-Zauber, der ihr möglich war, während sie und Harry ihre vorherigen Zauber beendeten. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen konnte nur jemand zwei Sprüche auf einmal wirken, der zauberstablos zaubern konnte. Es benötigte große Fähigkeiten, da man sehr konzentriert an zwei Sprüche gleichzeitig denken musste, wenn man den sprach, der den Zauberstab verwendete, und den anderen, den man ohne Zauberstab vollführte, dachte.

Die Kraft von Severus' Zauber, der auf ihren Schild traf, warf sie ein paar Schritte zurück, aber der Schild hielt, und in dem Augenblick, in dem die letzte Silbe des Zaubers, den sie ausgesprochen hatte, ihren Mund verließ, verstärkte sie den Schild mit ihrer ganzen Kraft und lächelte Harry an.

 _Du bist dran, Boy-bird._

Er grinste und schickte einen _Stupor_ direkt durch ihr Schild, der Severus traf, bevor sein Grinsen komplett verblasst war. Ein neues Verstehen trat in Kingsleys Augen, aber nichts, das er oder Tonks taten, brachte ihren Schild ins Wanken, und es benötigte nur ein paar mehr Sprüche von Harry, bevor beide Auroren entwaffnet waren. Sie ließ den Schild fallen, sobald beide ihren Verlust mit einem Nicken anerkannt hatten, und rief dann Severus' Zauberstab zu sich, damit niemand sagen konnte, sie hätten ihn nicht entwaffnet.

Sie ging zu Severus hinüber und weckte ihn mittels des _Ennervate_ , wobei sie ihm seinen Zauberstab mit dem Griff voraus hinhielt, damit er sich nicht zu sehr im Nachteil fühlte. Er nahm ihn, bevor er wieder aufstand. Wie Hermine vorhergesehen hatte, wirkte er nicht glücklich.

„Alastor hat von den Longbottoms erzählt", sagte Kingsley, der noch immer leicht überrascht und beeindruckt klang.

Sie und Harry nickten. „Das hat Tonks gesagt."

„Wir lange könnt ihr euch schon so schützen?", fragte Severus.

„Wir haben es zufällig an Halloween in Tonks' Unterricht herausgefunden", antwortete Hermine. „Ich wollte lieber von Harrys Frostzauber als Tonks' Brandfluch getroffen werden." Harry nickte. „Stattdessen ist sein Zauber durch den Schild gegangen, während ihrer zurückgeworfen wurde. Es ist sehr schnell passiert, und wir glauben nicht, dass es sonst jemandem aufgefallen ist."

„Außer Tonks", fügte Harry hinzu, „die offensichtlich gern verlieren wollte."

„Es ist eine nützliche Fähigkeit, die man stärken sollte, und ihr beide benötigt dafür eine ernsthafte Herausforderung", sagte Tonks munter.

„Ihr hättet mich darüber informieren sollen." Severus' Stimme war kalt.

„Zu welchem Zeitpunkt wollten Sie, dass ich es verkünde, Sir?" Hermine presste das letzte Wort hervor. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich Sie nicht daran erinnern muss, wie viele Gelegenheiten wir in letzter Zeit hatten, um mit Ihnen zu reden."

„Es hätte nur einen Moment gedauert, den Mund zu öffnen und die nötigen Informationen weiterzugeben", schnappte der Slytherin.

„Aber wenn die Chance groß ist, dass sie aus Ihrem Labor geschmissen wird oder schwere Verbrennungen erleidet, warum sollte sie das tun?", kam Harry zu ihrer Verteidigung.

„Verbrennungen?", wollte Kingsley wissen.

„Trainingsrisiko", sagte Hermine knapp, ohne ihn anzusehen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch auf Severus gerichtet. „Sie habe keine Interesse an unwesentlichen Gesprächen gezeigt. Wäre es nötig gewesen, hätten wir die Fähigkeit bereits während eines Trainings eingesetzt, aber das war nicht der Fall. Jetzt wissen Sie Bescheid, und wir können die Fähigkeit, so wie alle anderen auch, weiter üben."

Einen langen, stummen Moment lang wartete sie auf eine Explosion, aber zu ihrer Überraschung kam stattdessen eine taktische Frage.

„Was passiert, wenn euer Schild von beiden Seiten gleichzeitig mit besonders starken Zaubern getroffen wird?"

Es war eine Frage, auf die weder sie noch Harry eine Antwort wussten.

Sie arbeiteten bis zum Mittagessen und entdeckten, dass das Eintreffen eines genügend starken Zaubers von Tonks, Kingsley oder Severus gleichzeitig mit dem von Harry zu einer ziemlichen Rückwirkung führen konnte. Es machte sie nur das erste Mal ohnmächtig, bevor sie lernte, wie sie sich davor wappnen konnte; die allgemeine Meinung war, dass es daran lag, dass sie noch immer instinktiv Harry beschützt hatte, der unbeschadet blieb.

Kingsley verabschiedete sich, bevor, in seinen Worten, das Ministerium Suchtruppen aussandte. Tonks stimmte zu, ihn hinaus zu begleiten, da es einfach wäre, seinen Besuch als ein offizielles Treffen mit ihr zu erklären. Damit blieben Harry, Hermine und Severus, die zusammen zum Mittagessen gingen. Sie richteten Säuberungszauber auf sich selbst, und Hermine veränderte ihr Versprechen einer Dusche; sie würde heute Abend eine nehmen.

 _Zumindest müssen wir uns laut seinem Gesichtsausdruck keine Sorgen machen, dass er glücklich ist, das hier zu tun_ , stellte Harry mit einem mentalen Augen rollen fest.

Die Miene des Slytherins war nichts anderes als abweisend, während sie die Treppen zur Großen Halle hoch stiegen.

 _Ich denke, dass unser Geheimnis sicher ist_ , stimmte sie zu. _Niemand wird erraten, dass wir gerade drei so_ erfreulich _Stunden miteinander verbracht haben._

Er schnaubte. _Das ist ein Argument._

Sie trennten sich, Harry und Hermine setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und Severus ging weiter zum hohen Tisch. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass sie weiterhin trainieren konnten, ohne die ganze Zeit zu zanken, aber im Moment wirkte das eher wie eine weit entfernte Möglichkeit.

* * *

Dezember kam, und Hagrid fällte gerne einen kleinen Nadelbaum für sie und Harry, den sie dekorieren und in eine Ecke ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes stellen konnten, um diesen festlicher zu machen. Hermine beschwor viele Girlanden und Kugeln, und experimentierte dann herum, bis sie so etwas wie eine Muggel-Lichterkette erschuf; die Lichter bestanden aus Magie und leuchteten sanft in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Hermine schluckte hart, und war vorsichtig, nichts mitleidiges zu sagen, als Harry zugab, dass dies das erste Weihnachten war, an dem er je geholfen hatte zu dekorieren; sie erklärte stattdessen, dass er für einen Anfänger spektakulären Arbeit geleistet hätte, und er hatte sie breit angegrinst.

Ron mied sie noch immer, als hätten sie die Plage. Er gab sich extreme Mühe, nicht in ihre Nähe zu stehen, sie nicht anzusehen, nicht neben ihnen zu sitzen oder mit ihnen zu reden. Hermine wollte mit ihm auch nicht besonders viel zu tun haben, aber es hätte ihr nichts ausgemacht, wenn er es etwas weniger offensichtlich tun würde.

Als das zweite Quidditchspiel der Saison anstand, waren sie und Harry so genervt, dass sie ernsthaft darüber nachdachten, es zu boykottieren. Leider fühlten sie sich als Schulsprecher nicht wohl dabei, die Teams der Schule nicht zu unterstützen.

Gryffindor gewann, und Harry und Hermine beschränkten sich darauf, nicht zu sehr zu jubeln, auch wenn Harry sagte, dass er sich für Ginny freute.

 _Aber_ , grummelte er, _ich hatte mich wirklich darauf gefreut, für Draco zu jubeln._

Hermine schenkte ihm ein strahlendes mentales Grinsen. _Es wäre schön, dem_ Propheten _eine andere Schlagzeile zu geben, oder? Es ist Zeit, dass sie wieder zu ihrem allerwichtigsten Thema zurückkehren._

Harry schnaubte. _Wenn sie anfangen würden, nur noch über Quidditch zu reden, dann wären unsere Leben sehr viel einfacher. Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir die Siegesfeier verpassen können?_

 _Eigentlich bin ich sehr sicher, dass es unsere Pflicht ist, durch die Korridore zu patrouillieren und sicher zu gehen, dass die Slytherins nicht ungehalten auf ihre Niederlage reagieren._

Er nickte. _Oder die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuff; sie könnten etwas anstellen, weil sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlen. Du hast vollkommen recht._

Sie waren sehr zufrieden mit ihrer nur leicht fadenscheinigen Logik und begannen ihre Runden.

* * *

Am Montag mussten die Schüler, die über die Ferien blieben, ihren Hauslehrern ihre Namen geben. Für das erste Weihnachten in sechs Jahren hatte Ron kein Interesse daran bekundet, was Harry tat. Er lud Harry nicht dazu ein, Zeit im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, und er trug sich nicht auf der Liste derer ein, die in der Schule blieben. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und unterschrieb, und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Sehr wenige Schüler blieben im Schloss. Die Familien der jüngeren Schüler wollten diese meist so häufig wie möglich zu Hause haben, und alle Siebtklässler waren von den Medien, dem Ministerium und in der Schule so sehr unter die Lupe genommen worden, dass Eltern besonders erpicht darauf schienen, ihre Kinder drei Wochen lang im Blick zu haben. [14]

Remus holte seinen Wolfsbann am Morgen des zweiten Samstags im Monat ab. Er versicherte ihr, dass er sich völlig in Ordnung fühlte, und an allem Anderen fleißig arbeiten würde. Sowohl Severus – der gekommen war, um sich zu versichern, dass sie den Wolfsbann überreichte – und Harry – der Remus sehen wollte – wirkten neugierig, aber sie und Remus taten, als bemerkten sie es nicht.

Der letzte Ausflug nach Hogsmeade folgte auf Remus' Besuch. Wie sie vorhergesagt hatte, musste Harry noch fast alle Geschenke besorgen, so wie viele andere Schüler auch, zumindest nach den großen Trauben in vielen Geschäften und der Verzweiflung in den Augen vieler Käufer zu urteilen.

Da sie damit fertig war, rekrutierte Harry sie zum Helfen. Sie schaffte es, das größtenteils zu vermieden, in dem sie immer Bücher vorschlug, aber sie half ihm mit Ginny und Mrs. Weasley, da er besonders unwissend zu sein schien, wenn es um Geschenke für weibliche Personen ging. Sie war erfreut, dass er nicht die Taktlosigkeit hatte, sie um Rat für ihr eigenes Geschenk zu fragen.

In dieser letzten Woche wurden sie mit Hausaufgaben überhäuft, inklusive einer Menge Arbeit für die Ferien, die danach erst fällig wurde. Harry versprach, an den ersten vier Tagen der Ferien zu arbeiten, und im Gegenzug stimmte sie zu, sich Heilig Abend und die beiden Weihnachtsfeiertage frei zu nehmen. Hermine wusste, dass sie den meisten ihrer Mitschüler so weit voraus sein würden; viele würden bis zur letzten Minute im neuen Jahr kein Buch in die Hand nehmen. Sie wollte so viel wie möglich so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, nicht nur weil sie eben so pedantisch war, sondern weil sie auf die harte Tour gelernt hatte, dass man nie wissen konnte, wann die Ferien schief gingen und man auf einmal über einen Monat lang zur Hälfte eine Katze mit Pfoten statt Händen war.

Am achtzehnten nahmen sie und Harry ihre letzte regelmäßige Dosis von fünf Tropfen Veritaserum ein. Ihren Berechnungen zufolge würde ihre Toleranz erhalten bleiben, und sie würden sich nie wieder Sorgen machen müssen, dass nur drei Tropfen ihnen die Wahrheit abverlangen würden. Weil das, was sie taten, aber nie zuvor versucht worden war, plante sie ein Programm zur Aufrechterhaltung, bei dem sie einmal täglich fünf Tropfen schluckten. Nachdem sie das für ein paar Monate getan hatten, würde sie es riskieren, es nicht mehr regelmäßig einzunehmen. Angesichts der prekären Lage, in der sie sich befanden, war es nicht an der Zeit für sie, gezwungen zu werden die Wahrheit zu sagen, falls sich ihre Arithmantikberechnungen doch als fehlerhaft herausstellen sollten.

Sieben ihrer Stufenmitglieder hatten noch den Vorlesungsteil von Astronomie am Freitagnachmittag, aber mehr als die Hälfte ihres Jahres hatten V.g.d.d.K. heute Morgen als letzte Stunde. Anstatt die Zeit mit einer Vorlesung zu verbringen, der sie angesichts der bevorstehenden Feiertage vielleicht nicht besonders sorgfältig folgen würden, hatte Tonks sich einen Plan überlegt, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit sichern sollte.

Sie teilte sie in ihre üblichen Paarungen auf, aber kündigte an, dass sie aus der Stunde einen Wettkampf machte, damit sie ihren Fortschritt sehen konnten. Jemand würde als Sieger hervorgehen, denn anstatt dass alle gleichzeitig übten, würde der Rest der Klasse zusehen, während sie Paar um Paar duellierten, und dann die Gewinner miteinander paarten, bis nur noch eine Person übrig war. Alle wirkten fasziniert, und Hermine bezweifelte, dass mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit ein Problem werden würde.

Es war ihnen erlaubt jeden Zauber einzusetzen, den sie kannten, solange diese legal waren. Ein Duell war vorbei, sobald jemand erfolgreich entwaffnet war. Der Großteil des Klassenzimmers wurde freigeräumt, damit die Duellanten genügend Platz hatten; alle anderen saßen auf beschworenen Bänken an der hinteren Wand.

Hermine fand es interessant, wirklich beobachten zu können, wie ihre Mitschüler sich duellierten, und wie sie die Sprüche verwendeten, die sie das Jahr über gelernt hatten. Die Kämpfe dauerten meist zwischen fünf und zehn Minuten, je nach den relativen Fähigkeiten der betreffenden Schüler. Daphne verlor gegen Draco, Lavender gegen Parvati, Seamus gegen Dean, Justin gegen Terry, Hannah gegen Susan, Morag gegen Padma, Vera gegen Neville und Ron gegen Hermine.

Sie fragte sich, ob es klug gewesen war, sie wie üblich aufzuteilen; sie hoffte, dass diese erste Runde nicht zu viele verletzte Gefühle hervorrief, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass sie kaum ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dass sie Ron fertig gemacht hatte. Andererseits, da acht Schüler nun zurück sitzen und zusehen konnten, anstatt sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, gegen wen sie als nächstes kämpfen würden, war ein Verlust vielleicht nicht all zu schwer zu ertragen. Im Großen und Ganzen schienen alle gut aufgelegt.

Da sie immer noch eine ungerade Anzahl waren, stieß Harry in der zweiten Runde gegen Neville dazu. Wenn Harry gewann, würde er gegen Hermine kämpfen, und es so ausgleichen, da sie beide gegen einen anderen Gegner gekämpft hätten. Wenn er verlor, wäre wieder jemand über, also wetteten sie darauf, dass er gewann. Um Neville Zeit zu geben, sich von seinem Duell mit Vera zu erholen, die sich gut geschlagen hatte, kamen zwei andere Paarungen zuerst. Parvati verlor gegen Draco, während Padma Susan besiegte, und dann war es soweit, dass Hermine sah, gegen wen sie kämpfen würde.

Fünfeinhalb Minuten später verlor Neville gegen Harry. Neville erinnerte nicht mehr im Geringsten an den tollpatschigen Elfjährigen, den sie kennen gelernt hatte, aber selbst mit seinem zusätzlichen DA-Training konnte er nicht mit Harry und Hermine mithalten, was schieres Wissen und Übungszeit anging.

Dean brauchte fast zwölf Minuten, um einen knappen Sieg gegen Terry zu erreichen, und dann standen sich Hermine und Harry gegenüber.

 _Wie stark versuchen wir es?_ , fragte er.

 _Wir wollen ihnen eine gute Schau bieten, aber ich glaube kaum, dass dies der richtige Ort für eine Offenbarung unserer besten Geheimnisse ist._

Mit anderen Worten, Zauberstäbe, lautlos, und eine gute Menge dessen, was sie von Severus und den Auroren gelernt hatten.

Er nickte, und sie fingen an. Sie waren von allen bisherigen Paaren am engsten abgestimmt, und es dauerte fast zwanzig Minuten, bevor Hermine der entscheidende Treffer gelang. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft, Harry mit einem Stolperfluch zu belegen, der ihn von den Füßen riss, und dem sie sofort mit einem Polsterungszauber folgte. Der unerwartet weiche Aufprall, nachdem er sich auf einen härteren eingestellt hatte, überraschte ihn, und ermöglichte es ihr ihn zu entwaffnen.

Die Klasse brach in Jubel aus. Sie und Harry verbeugten sich schwer atmend vor ihren Zuschauern und umarmten sich, und sie gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück. Sie saß keine zehn Minuten, bevor Draco Dean besiegt hatte, und dann war sie gegen Padma dran, gegen die sie ohne große Schwierigkeiten gewann.

Tonks gewährte ihnen zehn zusätzliche Minuten, um sich zu erholen und auf die letzte Begegnung vorzubereiten, die der Rest der Klasse mit großer Spannung erwartete: Draco gegen Hermine.

Draco war ein sehr viel aggressiverer Duellant als Harry. Er konzentrierte sich weit weniger auf Schilde als darauf, ihre Zauber mit seinen eigenen abzuwehren, und so schnell er konnte anzugreifen. Sie konnte das schließlich zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen, indem sie Harrys angepassten Schild errichtete, den, der Zauber auflöste anstatt sie zurückzuwerfen.

Angesichts der Kraft, mit der Draco auf sie zielte, wusste sie, dass dies zu der kleinen Explosion um ihren Schild herum führen würde. Da sie es erwartete, schützte sie ihre Augen und sandte einen Entwaffnungsfluch los, während Draco noch blinzelte und sich von der unerwarteten Explosion erholte.

Zum zweiten Mal jubelte die Klasse wie verrückt. Sie gab Dracos Zauberstab zurück und streckte ihre Hand aus. Er schüttelte sie, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

Tonks erinnerte sie an die Aufgaben, die sie ihnen für die Ferien gegeben hatte, und die Glocke läutete ein paar Minuten später, als sie ihnen allen fröhliche und sichere Weihnachtsferien wünschte. Sie sammelten ihre Schultaschen auf und verließen den Raum en masse, um zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Hermine und Harry blieben zurück, um Tonks zu einer hervorragenden letzten Stunde zu gratulieren und ihr anzubieten, das Klassenzimmer wieder aufzuräumen, aber Tonks winkte sie davon, und sie gingen nach draußen.

Harry war ein paar Schritte vor ihr, und Hermine bemerkte gerade so, dass alle Siebtklässler Slytherins im Flur zu stehen schienen, als Draco sich plötzlich umdrehte und eine Hand ausstreckte, sodass sie nur einen Schritt von der Tür wegmachen konnte, die sich hinter ihr schloss. Einen flüchtigen Moment lang hätte sie schwören können, dass seine Augen Bedauern zeigten, aber dann sah sie nur noch zwei harte Eisflächen.

„Du denkst nicht wirklich, dass du mich in einem richtigen Kampf besiegen könntest, oder, Schlammblut?", höhnte er.

Sie hatte das Wort seit dem fünften Schuljahr nicht mehr von ihm gehört, als er sich noch wie ein kompletter Idiot aufgeführt hatte. Dass er es vor der ganzen Verteidigungsklasse sagte, war eine extreme Dummheit. Empörtes Gemurmel konnte von den anderen Schülern vernommen werden.

„Entschuldige bitte?", fragte sie, um ihm eine Chance zu geben, es zurückzunehmen, sich zu verbessern oder sich zu entschuldigen.

Unglücklicherweise entschied Draco sich für keine dieser Möglichkeiten. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, und sie errichtete rasch einen Schild, als sie ihren eigenen in die Hand nahm.

Sie wäre in völlig Ordnung gewesen, hätte er nicht einen der drei Zauber in der Welt verwendet, die direkt durch ihren Schild gingen, als würde er nicht existieren.

„ _Crucio._ "

Er sprach leise – kaum mehr als ein Flüstern – aber sie fiel wie vom Blitz getroffen zu Boden, während Schmerz durch ihren Körper jagte und der Flur in Chaos ausbrach.

Der Großteil des Kurses ging auf Draco los, aber die Slytherins verteidigten ihren Hausgenossen. Sprüche flogen umher, Rauch erfüllte die Luft, ein ganzer Abschnitt der Wand explodierte und schleuderte kleine Steinchen auf sie alle. Jemand stolperte über sie, aber sie konnte in der Verwirrung nicht einmal sagen, wer es war – ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie leicht davon abgelenkt war, dass all ihre Nervenden in Flammen zu stehen schienen.

Das Mêlée war zum Glück nur von kurzer Dauer. Tonks riss die Tür auf und stolperte beinahe über Hermine, aber sie umrundete sie und fing an, Leute zu entwaffnen. Severus musste auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen gewesen sein, denn er erschien ebenfalls und betrat das Gemenge.

Als Tonks und Severus mit ihnen fertig waren, waren sie der Länge des Flures nach getrennt.

„Wenn ich auch nur einen _einzigen_ Zauberstab sehe, wird der betreffende Schüler nicht aus den Ferien zurückkehren", fauchte Severus sie an. „Ihr alle, in mein Klassenzimmer, sofort. Tonks, hol den Schulleiter."

Die Schüler waren klug genug zu gehorchen, und sie entfernten sich ohne den geringsten Protest.

Hermines Bewegungen waren noch immer nicht ganz kontrolliert; sie musste ihre Hände zu Fäuste ballen, damit niemand sehen konnte, wie stark sie zitterten, und sie schien nicht auf die Füße kommen zu können. Harry musste ihr aufhelfen, und er hielt sie beschützend fest, einen Arm über ihren Schultern und eine Hand umklammerte ihren Arm so fest wie möglich. Er war kreidebleich und schien genau wie sie Probleme mit dem Atmen zu haben.

Albus kam mit Tonks, Minerva und Filius herbeigeeilt, noch bevor Harry und Hermine den Korridor verlassen hatten, was vermuten ließ, dass der Schulleiter bereits auf dem Weg nach unten gewesen war, als die rosahaarige Aurorin ihn gefunden hatte. Da ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch im Schloss einen Alarm ausgelöst hätte, überraschte das Hermine nicht.

Albus schickte Minerva und Filius los, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Siebtklässler nicht dumm genug waren, noch mehr Unheil anzurichten. Die Mienen der beiden Hauslehrer ließen wenig Zweifel, dass die Schüler zusammengestaucht werden würden, bis Albus ankam.

Albus scheuchte die Verbleibenden in das V.g.d.d.K.-Klassenzimmer und errichtete Privatsphärenzauber. Harry beschwor einen Stuhl für Hermine, da Tonks den Raum noch nicht wieder in seinen Normalzustand zurück versetzt hatte. Hermine ließ sich erleichtert auf den Stuhl sinken, und Harry setzte sich auf eine Armlehne, scheinbar nicht gewillt, weit weg von ihr zu sein. Er schien erraten zu haben, was passiert war.

Tonks, Severus und Albus blieben vor ihnen stehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Albus mit einiger Dringlichkeit, sein Gesicht sehr ernst.

Hermine räusperte sich und zwang sich dazu, klar und ausgeglichen zu sprechen. „Malfoy wollte eine Wiederholung unseres Duells im Unterricht."

Tonks, Severus und Harry blinzelten sie an, offenbar fanden sie diese Erklärung nicht ausreichend.

„Und wie hat das zu der Katastrophe geführt, die ich bei meiner Ankunft in dem Korridor vorgefunden habe?" Severus stellte die Frage.

„Er war... nicht sehr höflich mit seiner Anfrage", antwortete sie mit Bedacht.

„Er hat Hermine ein Schlammblut genannt, Sir", verdeutlichte Harry, die Stimme kontrolliert.

„So ungebührlich solch eine Schroffheit sein mag", antwortete Severus kalt, „ist es ein unzureichender Grund dafür, dass beinahe alle Siebtklässler in eine Prügelei in den Fluren verwickelt sind."

„Er hat Hermine angegriffen", erwiderte Harry zornig. „Der Großteil unserer Klasse wollte ihn aufhalten, und die Slytherins im Flur haben versucht, uns davon abzuhalten."

„Die Slytheirns haben im Flur auf euch gewartet?", fragte Albus, die Stimme mild aber die Augen scharf.

Harry nickte steif.

„Mit anderen Worten, die ganze Angelegenheit hätte vermieden werden können, wenn Miss Granger einen einfach Schild gegen Mr. Malfoys Angriff errichtet hätte."

Harry knurrte, aber der Schulleiter sprach zuerst.

„Miss Granger kann kaum für die Taten ihrer Mitschüler beschuldigt werden, Severus", stellte er mild fest.

„Sie hat einen Schild errichtet", brachte Harry hervor. Die Knöchel seiner Hand auf der Armlehne waren weiß vor Anspannung.

„So wie du dich an sie klammerst, dachte ich, sie wäre verletzt worden", sagte Severus schneidend.

„Ist sie." Die Worte waren knapp und schneidig.

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. „Die einzigen Sprüche, die durch einen Schild von Hermine gelangen können, sind -"

„Imperius, der Todesfluch und Cruciatus", antwortete Harry erregt. „Denkst du nicht, dass ich das weiß?"

„Du besitzt die Unverschämtheit, Mr. Malfoy zu beschuldigen, dass er -", fing Severus an.

„Dass er den Cruciatus auf eine Mitschülerin angewendet hat", sagte der Gryffindor mit völliger Sicherheit in der Stimme. „Ich habe sie fallen gesehen. Sie haben es nicht."

„Wie kannst du es wagen -" Es war ein leises Zischen.

„Severus", unterbrach Albus. „Ich war bereits auf dem Weg nach unten, weil die Schutzzauber für Dunkle Magie aktiviert wurden."

Der Kiefer des Hauslehrers von Slytherin verkrampfte sich. „Mr. Malfoy ist ein Slytherin, kein Idiot. Er würde niemals einen Unverzeihlichen innerhalb der Schule verwenden."

„Aber er _würde_ ihn verwenden", interpretierte Harry ausdruckslos.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", fauchte Severus. „Hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat?"

Widerwillig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Er hat in die andere Richtung gesehen, und er hat leise gesprochen. Hermine ist die einzige, die ihn gesehen und gehört haben kann."

Sie alle sahen sie an, mit merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdrücken. Severus wirkte ablehnend aber beinahe resigniert, als wäre er sicher, welche Worte als nächstes aus ihrem Mund kommen würden. Albus blickte sowohl neugierig als auch enttäuscht. Tonks wirkte bestürzt, vielleicht weil unverzeihliche Flüche angeblich direkt vor ihrem Klassenzimmer verwendet wurden.

„Hat Mr. Malfoy den Cruciatus auf dich gewirkt, Hermine?", fragte Albus.

Sie holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder raus.

„Nein, Sir." Sie wirkten schockiert. „Ich habe gerade im Unterricht gegen drei starke Zauberer gekämpft. Mein Schild muss schwächer gewesen sein als sonst."

Es stimmte, dass ihr Schild wahrscheinlich etwas schwächer gewesen war, als es am Beginn der Stunde der Fall gewesen wäre. Aber sie hatte nun schon lange Kraft und Ausdauer trainiert, und sie hatte kaum eine langwierige Schlacht geführt. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass ihr Schild alles Übliche abgewehrt hätte. Aber _sie_ wussten es nicht.

„Was _hat_ Mr. Malfoy verwendet?", fragte Albus.

Sie gab nicht nach. „Er hat lautlos gezaubert. Eine Art von Fluch, der mich zurückgestoßen hat, nehme ich an; ich habe die Tür getroffen, als ich gefallen bin. Es hat mich sehr mitgenommen. Aber mir geht es gut."

 _Bist du sicher, dass das eine kluge Entscheidung ist, Berit?_ , fragte Fawkes mit sehr ernstem Tonfall.

 _Es ist die, die ich getroffen habe. Vertrau mir?_

 _Natürlich._

Zumindest wusste sie, dass er Albus nicht die Wahrheit erzählen würde.

„Wenn kein Unverzeihlicher ausgeführt wurde, was hat dann die Zauber aktiviert, Sir?" Harry glaube offenbar nicht ein Wort von dem, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Die Schutzzauber spüren Dunkle Magie auf, Harry, nicht nur die Unverzeihlichen", erklärte Albus.

„Es war ein Kampf zwischen fast allen Schülern des siebten Schuljahrs", betonte Hermine, die sich immer mehr für das Thema erwärmte. „Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass jemand in der Hitze des Gefechts etwas verwendet hat, das er nicht hätte sollen. Es gibt Stoß- und Brandzauber, die zur Dunklen Magie gehören. Es ist so viel auf einmal passiert, das ich nicht genau sagen kann, was alles verwendet wurde."

„Du scheinst die Taten aller zu verteidigen, Miss Granger, wo dies doch anscheinend als Angriff auf dich begann", bemerkte Severus, offenbar nicht überzeugt.

„Es ist sehr schnell zu einer Situation ausgeartet, die niemand mehr kontrollieren konnte."

„Wir werden Punkte von allen abziehen müssen, die involviert waren." Der Hauslehrer Slytherins sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Wir haben nur versucht, Hermine zu verteidigen!", rief Harry wütend aus.

„Und die Slytherins haben nur versucht, Draco zu verteidigen."

„Malfoy wurde nicht verletzt", feuerte Harry zurück. „Wir haben nur versucht, ihn ruhig zu stellen."

„Das hattest du nicht bereits getan, Hermine?", fragte Albus.

Alle Augen ruhten wieder auf ihr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Zauber verwendet."

Ihre Lehrer sahen sie mit unterschiedlichen Graden von Unglauben an.

Tonks' Tonfall war nicht sonderlich kritisch, aber es war schwer, ihren Kommentar nicht so zu interpretieren. „Du hast im Unterricht Ron, Harry und Draco besiegt, aber du hast im Flur keinen einzigen Zauber verwendet?"

Hermine war etwas zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, ihre erste richtige Erfahrung mit einem Unverzeihlichen zu verarbeiten. Severus beobachtete sie nun nur noch schärfer, und sie sah nach unten, um seinem Blick nicht begegnen zu müssen. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihre Hände auf dem Schoß eng genug umklammert hielt, dass er ihr Zittern nicht erkennen konnte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf als Antwort auf die Frage und murmelte: „Nicht einen einzigen."

Sie sah noch immer auf ihre Hände und entdeckte einen kleinen, blutigen Kratzer, der ihr endlich einen plausiblen Grund für den Vorfall gewährte. Man bringe alle Siebtklässler in einem großen Kampf zusammen, und niemandem würde auffallen, wenn einem eine kleine Blutprobe abgenommen wurde. Es würde erklären, warum die Slytherins ihnen aufgelauert waren, und warum Draco so ein großes persönliches Risiko eingehen würde. Voldemort nicht zu gehorchen war meist eher abträglich für die eigene Gesundheit.

Albus betrachtete sie einen Moment lang. „Ich denke, wir werden jedem fünfzehn Punkte abziehen, der in die Begegnung verwickelt war." Harry öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren. „Hermine, du wirst vierzig Punkte erhalten, weil du dich nur verteidigt hast, anstatt anzugreifen, und Draco wird zusätzliche fünfunddreißig Punkte abgezogen bekommen, weil er die Auseinandersetzung angefangen hat. Alle außer Hermine werden im neuen Jahr eine Woche Nachsitzen haben."

Harry öffnete seinen Mund erneut.

„Harry", sagte sie, „mehr als ein Dutzend Leute sind auf Malfoy los gegangen; du kannst den Slytherins nicht die Schuld geben."

Er schloss seinen Mund mit einem vernehmbaren Geräusch, den Kiefer zornig zusammen gepresst.

Der Schulleiter sah sie mit leuchtend blauen Augen an, von denen sie hoffte, dass sie nicht zu viel wahrnahmen. „Wenn du noch immer Nachwirkungen deines Sturzes fühlst, Hermine, kannst du zu Poppy gehen."

„Es tut noch immer leicht weh", stimmte sie sofort zu, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mehr als ein wenig Ruhe brauche. Wenn das in Ordnung ist, würde ich einfach zurück in meine Räume gehen, mit Harry als moralische Unterstützung."

„Natürlich", stimmte der Schulleiter nachsichtig zu. „Ich muss mit den anderen sprechen und sicher gehen, dass sie Poppys Hilfe ebenfalls nicht benötigen. Ich glaube, ihr solltet anwesend sein, Tonks, Severus."

Sie folgten gehorsam, und Harry und Hermine kehrten in ihre Räume zurück. Sobald die Tür zu war, ging Harry auf sie los.

„Hermine, du hattest einen Schild, und erzähl mir nicht den Unsinn, dass es zu schwach gewesen wäre. Was zur Hölle ist da draußen passiert?"

„Guck", sagte sie und hielt ihre Hand hoch.

Er sah sie verständnislos an. Sie deutete auf den Kratzer.

„Was zur Hölle hat das damit zu tun?", fragte er wütend.

Sie seufzte und setzte sich aufs Sofa. „Harry. Es ist _Blut_. Ich weiß, dass kleine Steinchen herumgeflogen sind, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass das davon kommt. Verstehst du nicht, warum der Kampf passiert ist?"

Scheinbar tat er das nicht.

„Ihnen muss befohlen worden sein, Blut zu bekommen. Darum war fast jeder in unserer Stufe dort. Sie haben uns fast alle auf einmal erwischt. Wer wird sich in dem Chaos Gedanken um einen Kratzer machen?"

Harry sank neben ihr auf das Sofa. „Du meinst, sie haben mich auch getroffen? Das war alles, um unser Blut zu bekommen?"

„Schau nach."

An seinen Händen war nichts, aber als er seinen Umhang abstreifte und seine Ärmel hochzog, fanden sie eine kleine Wunde außen an seinem linken Arm neben dem Ellenbogen. Mit einem Seufzer wirkte er _Reparo_ und _Ratzeputz_ auf die Risse in seinem Hemd und seinem Umhang.

„Voldemort ist ziemlich entschlossen", fasste sie mit großer Untertreibung zusammen. „Ich schätze er hat entschieden, dass das Ministerium sogar einen Test mit Veritaserum versauen kann."

„Und kann Voldemort einen Test mit unseren Blut versauen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Natürlich."

Er holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam aus. „Warum hast du gelogen?"

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, aber sie wurden durch Severus' Ankunft unterbrochen. Harry war nicht glücklich gewesen, dass sie es dem Mann gestattet hatte, wann immer er wollte einzutreten, aber da Severus die Fähigkeit in den letzten drei Wochen nicht genutzt – geschweige denn ausgenutzt – hatte, schien Harry sich beinahe damit abgefunden zu haben. Ein Blick auf sein Gesicht sagte ihr, dass sich das jetzt wahrscheinlich ändern würde.

Der Hauslehrer Slytherins kam zum Sofa und hielt ihr ein kleines blaues Fläschchen hin.

Hermine blinzelte plötzliche Tränen davon. „Mir geht es gut."

„Es wird dir besser gehen, wenn du es nimmst", sagte er ausdruckslos.

Sie nahm das Fläschchen gedankenverloren. Wenn sie es trank, würde sie zugeben, was passiert war. Sie fühlte sich aber elend, und sie wussten es im Prinzip beide bereits. Sie schluckte den Trank und verstand sofort, warum er das Gesicht verzogen hatte, als sie es ihn hatte trinken sehen. Es war absolut _grauenvoll_.

„Warum hast du Albus nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?", fragte Severus.

Sie lachte leise, und er hob eine fragende Augenbraue. „Genau das wollte Harry wissen, bevor Sie gekommen sind." Sie sahen sie beide eindringlich an. Sie bedeutete Severus sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und sprach in seine Richtung. „Draco Malfoy würde nicht einfach so einen Unverzeihlichen vor fast unserer ganzen Stufe verwenden." Sie beschrieb die Entdeckung des Blutes, und fügte hinzu: „Es scheint, als wäre fast ganz Slytherin eingeweiht gewesen, und wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sie uns alle erwischt haben, dann wird Voldemort bald eine ziemlich ausführliche Antwort auf seine Frage haben."

„Das erklärt nicht, warum du gelogen hast." Der Hinweis kam von Harry. „Zu wissen, dass sie es für Voldemort getan haben, hilft nicht wirklich, oder?"

Sie seufzte und versuchte ihre Gefühle so zu einer Antwort zusammenzufassen, dass sie es verstehen würden. „Ich habe es getan, weil ich alles bin, was zwischen Draco und Askaban steht. Ich schicke ihn nicht dorthin für das, was er mir heute angetan hat. Wir sind alle okay. Das ist sein Leben nicht wert. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das tun wollte."

„Aber er hat es geschafft, dich ein Schlammblut zu nennen und den Cruciatus mit dem nötigen Geschick auf dich zu feuern", zeigte Harry mit belegter Stimme auf.

„Ja." Sie erinnerte sich an den flüchtigen Ausdruck in Dracos Augen. „Aber ich denke, das, was Voldemort ihm angetan hätte, wenn er versagt hätte, wäre sehr viel schlimmer gewesen. Er hätte mich sehr viel länger verfluchen können, als er es getan hat. Menschen werden in Kriegen in schreckliche Situationen gedrängt; ich werde niemanden verurteilen, der es ernsthaft bereut."

„Aber du weißt nicht, dass er seine Taten bereut", fauchte Harry. „Du weißt nicht, wie er sich fühlt."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Aber ich weiß, dass er nicht die Möglichkeit haben wird, es zu bereuen, wenn er nach Askaban geschickt wird." Sie sahen weiterhin beide leicht verwirrt aus. „Ich wurde verletzt. Es ist meine Wahl, ob ich ihm vergebe."

„Das Ministerium hat keine so _aufgeklärte_ Meinung, was die Unverzeihlichen angeht", stellte Severus fest.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Unterstützen wir jetzt jede Entscheidung des Minsteriums?"

Keiner von beiden schien darauf eine sofortige Antwort zu haben. Sie fand es irgendwie amüsant, dass sie Draco verteidigte; sie war diejenige, die verletzt worden war, während Severus und Harry beide einen stärkeren Grund hatten, warum sie Draco aus Askaban heraus halten wollen würden.

Anstatt sich auf das Thema über ihre Gefühle gegenüber dem Ministerium zu beziehen, sagte Severus, scheinbar aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen: „Als Resultat der Auseinandersetzung hat Gryffindor fünfundsechzig Punkte verloren. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff haben jeweils fünfundsiebzig verloren, und Slytherin einhundert und vierzig Punkte."

Das schien den Rest von Harrys offenem Zorn zu besänftigen, und Hermine fragte sich, ob Severus es deshalb gesagt hatte.

Sie wirkte einen _Tempus_ und sah, dass wie sie erwartet hatte, Severus beinahe zu spät dran war für seinen nächsten Unterricht.

„Sie sollten gehen, Professor. Danke für den Trank; er hat extrem geholfen, aber ich denke, dass ich mich eine Weile hinlegen werde."

Was ihrer Meinung nach wirklich helfen würde, wäre ein Nachmittag bei ihrer Herde, aber um ein Uhr nachmittags in den Verbotenen Wald zu schleichen, schien kaum der klügste aller Pläne zu sein.

An der Tür hielt Severus inne, und wandte sich mit, wie sie dachte, Widerwillen zu ihnen um.

„Ich nehme an, du erinnerst dich an alle Behandlungsmethoden für diesen speziellen Fluch?"

Sie schaffte es gerade so, ihn nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Nicht einmal hatte er die Ereignisse der Nacht im letzten Jahr erwähnt, und sie hatte sich davon überzeugt, dass er sich an ihr Ende nicht erinnern konnte.

Es schien, dass er sich sehr gut daran erinnerte.

Überwältigt und nicht im Stande, ihre Stimme zu finden, nickte sie.

Er sah aus, als wolle er mehr sagen, schien es sich dann aber anders zu überlegen und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Was war das?", fragte Harry.

„Nichts", sagte sie, und lächelte ihn als, als sie aufstand. „Ich fühle mich wirklich viel besser, aber ich möchte mich hinlegen."

Er stand ebenfalls auf. „Wenn du es sagst." Seine Stimme wurde weicher. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."

„Und ich dir." Sie lächelte. „Ich werde in ein paar Stunden wieder auf sein, so gut wie neu."

Sie schlief bis um halb vier, duschte und zog eine Jeans und einen der warmen Weasley-Pullover an, die Molly für sie gestrickt hatte. Sie fühlte sich sehr viel besser, aber es war noch immer verstörend, dass sie an diesem Nachmittag mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegt worden war.

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco ihn verwenden würde, und dass es in Hogwarts vorgekommen war – und auch noch im Flur vor dem Verteidigungsklassenzimmer – schien es nur noch surrealer zu machen; sie wäre nicht überrascht zu hören, dass sie nur von einem merkwürdigen Traum aufwachte.

Sie betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Harry inmitten seiner Hausaufgaben vorfand.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn leise. „Das sieht sehr nach Schularbeiten aus."

Er sah von der Couch auf, wo er von Bücherstapeln umrundet war, und sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er sie unverletzt und unbeschadet vor sich sah.

„Ich dachte, wenn ich auch nur irgendwie so weit wie du sein willst, wenn wir vor Weihnachten zu arbeiten aufhören, dann muss ich extrem viel nachholen." Er legte die Schriftrolle, die auf seinem Schoß gewesen war, zur Seite und grinste reumütig. „Jetzt wird es nur noch so aussehen, als hätte ich die Hälfte des Halbjahres verschlafen."

„Niemand sagt, dass du deine Schularbeiten so getrieben angehen musst wie ich."

„Niemand sonst ist aber auch an der Spitze aller Fächer, die sie nimmt", sagte er und grinste breiter.

Sie zuckte mit einem versteckten Lächeln die Schultern. „Es hat etwas Gutes, so getrieben zu sein, ja."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sein Lächeln zu verstecken. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ganz gut, danke." Zumindest nichts, das ein Ausflug in den Wald nicht beheben würde. „Ich glaube, die Reaktion sinkt so langsam ein, aber ich habe es überlebt."

Er wirkte besorgt. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Sie räumte ein paar Bücher zur Seite und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa.

„Mir sind über die Jahre einige merkwürdige Dinge passiert. Ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich daran, wie es war, versteinert zu sein, also kann ich dazu nichts sagen. Als wir zur Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen sind, wussten wir, dass uns ein Kampf bevor stand. Sobald der angefangen hat, war die Chance groß, dass wir schwer verletzt würden. Als ich von Dolohovs Fluch getroffen wurde, war es trotzdem irgendwie überraschend, weil ich dachte, dass der _Silencio_ ihn gestoppt hätte, aber ein Teil von mir wusste, dass ich immer noch verletzt werden konnte." Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich war sogar darauf vorbereitet, heute im Unterricht verwundet zu werden, und ich weiß, dass es auf den Fluren immer mal wieder zu Raufereien kommen kann, aber ich war nicht … darauf vorbereitet, mit so etwas Dunklem getroffen zu werden. Es ist immer noch etwas sonderbar, daran zu denken."

„Wie es auch sein sollte", antwortete Harry mitfühlend. „Wir sollten in unserer eigenen Schule besser geschützt sein. Also mach dir keine Sorgen über irgendwelche Reaktionen, die du hast." Er grinste plötzlich. „Vielleicht kann ich in _dein_ Bett schlafen kommen!"

Sie schnaubte. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht ganz so viel Freude darüber zeigen sollte, dass sie Albträume haben könnte, und er schien dies zu merken und versuchte, neutraler auszusehen, aber sie wusste, dass er sich einfach darüber freute, ihr so helfen zu können, wie sie ihm geholfen hatte.

Sie gab nach und lächelte ihn an. „Ich denke, ich werde zurecht kommen, aber danke, Harry."

„Behalte einfach im Kopf, dass ich immer hier bin, um dir zu helfen."

Sie nickte. „Ich denke nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst; ich bezweifle, dass Draco noch mal versuchen wird mir weh zu tun."

Harry stieß einen lauten Atemzug aus. „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du dir da so sicher bist. Ich _will_ , dass es stimmt, aber..." Er verstummte allmählich, frustriert wirkend.

„Ich kann es nicht richtig erklären", sagte sie, was wahrscheinlich nicht die Antwort war, die er suchte. „Ich schätze, ich … fühle mit Leuten mit, die in diesem Krieg in eine schreckliche Lage gezwängt werden." Sie musste nur an Severus denken, und schon war sie in Gedanken bei den Leuten, die dazu gezwungen wurden Taten zu begehen, die sie abscheulich fanden. „Ich denke, es ist gut, dass wir jetzt alle Ferien haben. Es wird uns die Möglichkeit geben, uns zu entspannen und uns darüber klar zu werden, was gerade mit uns passiert."

„À Propos, da ich bezweifle, dass alle morgen beim Frühstück sein werden, sollten wir zum Abendessen gehen."

Hermine nickte. „Ich schätze, wir sollten sie überzeugen, dass wir gesund und zufrieden sind."

„Und glücklich zusammen?", fügte er grinsend hinzu, während er vom Sofa aufstand und ihr die Hand hinhielt.

Sie nahm seine Hilfe lachend an, und schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf, als er ihren Arm in seinem einhakte.

„Wäre besser", erwiderte sie. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Schüler denken, du hättest mich verlassen, weil ich dich im Unterricht besiegt habe und dann im Flur zur Schnecke gemacht wurde."

„Das wäre schockierend herzlos", stimmte er zu.

Sie begaben sich zum Gryffindor-Tisch und wurden mit vielen Fragen nach ihrer Gesundheit begrüßt.

Hermine versicherte allen, dass es ihr gut ging, übertrieb, wie sehr der Angriff sie überrascht hatte, nachdem der Vormittag voller Duelle sie ermüdet hatte, und winkte Zweifel darüber ab, welchen Zauber Draco verwendet hatte; ein kurzer Mittagsschlaf und sie sei wieder so gut wie neu.

Anscheinend hatten die Siebtklässler den Nachmittag damit verbracht, die Geschehnisse weiter zu erzählen, sodass jeder darüber Bescheid wusste, und die jüngeren Schüler waren ziemlich beeindruckt von einem Kampf, an dem so gut wie jeder Siebtklässler Hogwarts' beteiligt gewesen war. Die wenigen Schüler ihrer Stufe, die nicht dort gewesen waren, wirkten, als fühlten sie sich ziemlich ausgeschlossen, was Hermine als völlig unsinnig ansah. Sie wies mehrmals und ausdrücklich auf die Strafen hin, die ausgeteilt worden waren.

„Gewalt ist keine Lösung für unsere Probleme", betonte sie für alle, die Racheschwüre zu erwarten schienen. „Wir hätten die Situation friedlich lösen können; stattdessen haben alle Häuser viele Punkte verloren, und alle Siebtklässler werden das neue Jahr mit viel Nachsitzen beginnen. Nicht wirklich spaßig, oder?"

Das schien sie glücklicherweise etwas abzubremsen; das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass der Rest der Schule ihrem schlechten Vorbild folgte.

Albus schien ähnlich zu denken, da er sich gegen Ende des Abendessens nicht nur die Zeit nahm, sie alle in die Ferien zu verabschieden, sondern sie auch daran erinnerte, wie sie sich nach ihrer Rückkehr in Hogwarts zu verhalten hatten.

„Wir werden nicht zögern, härtere Mittel einzusetzen, solltet ihr der Meinung sein, dass Kämpfe in den Fluren ein akzeptabler Zeitvertreib sind. Wir nehmen Angriffe auf Schüler sehr ernst, sowohl von inneren als auch äußeren Kräften. Und jetzt", fügte er lächelnd und mit milderem Tonfall hinzu, „macht euch alle auf und packt zu Ende. Denkt daran, dass der Zug morgen früh pünktlich um elf abfährt."

Das übliche Gedränge entstand, als die Schüler sich einen letzten Nachtisch schnappten, sich ihre Schultaschen über die Schultern warfen, und von den Bänken aufstanden.

Eine ominöse Ruhe breitete sich plötzlich am Gryffindor-Tisch aus, und Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und auf den Auslöser gerichtet, bevor sie ganz verstanden hatte, dass Draco neben ihr stand. Beide seiner Hände waren sichtbar und er war unbewaffnet, aber jeder in der Umgebung zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn.

* * *

[14] Es scheint nicht klar zu sein, wie viel Urlaubszeit die Schüler über Weihnachten tatsächlich erhalten, da Aussagen in den Büchern nicht immer überein stimmen. Wenn ich ihnen mit meinen drei Wochen Ferien tatsächlich widerspreche, dann seht es einfach als künstlerische Freiheit an.

 _Im nächsten Kapitel überleben Harry und Hermine bis zum ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag._


	13. Zwölf: Die Ferien

**Kapitel Zwölf: Die Ferien**

Sobald Hermine verarbeitet hatte, dass es Draco war, der neben ihr stand, ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken, aber sie war eine der wenigen. Ein Blick auf den Hohen Tisch verriet, dass Severus, Albus und Minerva die Situation genau im Blick behielten.

„Miss Granger, ich würde gerne mit dir reden, wenn es mir gestattet ist", wandte Draco sich formal und sorgfältig höflich an sie.

Sie nickte, und ein protestierendes Murmeln erhob sich.

„Harry, vielleicht kommst du besser mit mir", sagte sie, und lächelte die Leute um sie herum an. „Und alle anderen, ich werde euch morgen früh verabschieden."

Sie ging auf die Tür zu und Harry und Draco folgten ihr. Sie scheuchte die beiden in das erste unbenutzte Klassenzimmer im Erdgeschoss, schloss die Tür ab und wirkte starke Privatsphären-Zauber, da wahrscheinlich die Hälfte der Gryffindors – oder zumindest der Großteil der Siebtklässler – ihnen gefolgt war und versuchen würde, dem Gespräch zu lauschen.

Harry stand mit angriffslustiger Miene neben ihr und Draco. Seine Faust umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, der zwar nicht direkt auf Draco gerichtet war, aber auf jeden Fall unfreundlich gehalten wurde.

„Das ist ein Gespräch, das ich mit Granger führen muss", sagte Draco steif und sah Harry mit stürmisch grauen Augen an.

Harry rührte sich nicht.

„Harry", protestierte sie sanft.

Seine Haltung entspannte sich nicht.

„Malfoy", sagte sie, „Ich denke, dass Harry deinen Zauberstab halten wird."

Sie wirkten beide überrascht über diese Aussicht, und Skepsis zeigte sich auf Dracos Gesicht. Er sah jetzt so aus, als wolle er den fraglichen Zauberstab gerne ziehen – und nicht um ihn abzugeben – als hätte er gerade erst bemerkt, dass er in einem Klassenzimmer mit zwei Gryffindors eingeschlossen war.

„Malfoy", sagte sie ruhig, „denkst du nicht, dass wenn ich es auf dich abgesehen hätte, du das bereits mitbekommen hättest?"

Das schien zu ihm durchzudringen, und da klar war, dass Harry sonst nicht nachgeben würde, reichte Draco ihm widerwillig seinen Zauberstab. Mit den zwei Zauberstäben in der Hand willigte Harry ein, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu stehen, auch wenn er sie noch immer mit Argusaugen beobachtete.

Sie wirkte einen Schweigezauber, sodass Harry nicht hören konnte, was sie sagte, und dann standen sie und Draco sich gegenüber. Da er keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte, verschränkte er die Arme in einer defensiven Haltung vor der Brust. Ihr eigener Zauberstab blieb in seiner Scheide, und sie behielt ihre Arme an ihrer Seite, um zugänglich zu wirken.

Dracos Tonfall war halb abfällig und halb, wie sie fand, sehnsüchtig – wobei das vielleicht nur Wunschdenken ihrerseits war. „Er ist lächerlich beschützerisch."

„Kannst du es ihm verübeln?", fragte sie gezielt.

Er verlagerte seinen Schwerpunkt, wich ihrem Blick aus und schluckte hart.

„Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass du schwerhörig bist."

Ihre Lippen zuckten angesichts dieser bestimmten Art die Frage zu stellen.

„Bin ich nicht", antwortete sie mit leichtem Schulterzucken. „Aber ich glaube, dass ich weiß, was und warum du es getan hast, und ich habe mich dazu entschieden, dich dafür nicht dein Leben lang nach Askaban zu verdammen."

„Warum?", fragte er verständnislos. „Jeder andere hätte es getan."

„Dann musst du wohl dankbar sein, dass ich nicht jeder andere bin." Ein anderer Grund, warum er den Cruciatus hätte verwenden können, kam ihr auf einmal in den Sinn. „Außer du wolltest im Gefängnis landen?"

Er winkte verächtlich ab. „Natürlich nicht, Granger."

Sie war nicht hundertprozentig sicher, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, aber sie nahm an, dass er es auch ohne sie schaffen könnte, hinter Gitter zu kommen, wenn er das wollte.

„Wir treffen andauernd Entscheidungen, Draco", sagte sie. Sie verwendete seinen Vornamen mit Bedacht, und er sah sie direkt an. „Ich habe heute Nachmittag meine getroffen, weil ich glaube, dass du eine sehr wichtige noch vor dir hast."

Her schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Meine Entscheidung wurde vor langer Zeit getroffen, Granger."

„Hättest du das gleiche nicht auch von mir gedacht, und ein anderes Ergebnis der heutigen Ereignisse erwartet?" Sie beide wussten, dass das der Fall war. Sie versuchte, es ihm unmissverständlich klar zu machen: „Wir haben immer Optionen."

Er runzelte die Stirn, die Augen dunkel, aber er sah sie direkt an. „Es ist nicht so einfach, nicht für mich."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es _einfach_ ist", korrigierte sie, „nur, dass es möglich ist."

Er wirkte einen weiteren Moment lang aufgewühlt, aber dann glättete sich sein Gesicht und er wurde wieder zum vollkommenen Malfoy, der keinerlei Emotionen zeigte.

„Mir wurde aufgetragen, mich zu entschuldigen."

Sie lächelte schwach. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Wir nehmen einfach an, du hast es getan, ja?"

Er nickte aristokratisch mit dem Kopf, und dann war das Gespräch auf einmal vorbei. Sie beendete ihre Zauber, Harry gab Dracos Zauberstab zurück, ohne ihn anzusehen, und dann war Draco verschwunden.

„War das gut oder schlecht?", fragte Harry und klang vollkommen verwirrt.

Sie machte ein unverbindliches Geräusch. „Es war ungewiss, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können. Ihm wurde befohlen, sich zu entschuldigen."

„Und dafür hat er so lange gebraucht?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

Sie entschied, dass die Wahrheit zu erklären Harry nicht so sehr belustigen würde, wie es sie belustigt hatte.

„Er hat eine Weile gebraucht, sich dahin vorzuarbeiten, ja. Sollen wir in den Flur gehen und all die Gryffindors, die zufällig dort sein werden, davon überzeugen, dass wir überlebt haben?"

Er grinste, genügend abgelenkt. „Gerne."

Sie verließen den Raum und das Dutzend ihrer Hausgenossen, die wie beiläufig umher standen, wirkten tatsächlich sehr erleichtert über ihr Auftauchen. Hermine war froh, dass sie sich kein Duell mit Draco geliefert zu haben schienen.

Hermine lächelte sie strahlend an. „Es ist so lieb von euch, dass ihr dageblieben seid, um mir frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen."

Harry lachte erstickt.

„Müsst ihr mich alle zu unseren Räumen begleiten, um euch vernünftig zu verabschieden?"

Scheinbar war dies der Fall, und so wurden sie und Harry in Sicherheit eskortiert und an ihrer Tür verabschiedet. Ginny war die einzige Weasley dort, was Hermine traurig stimmte, aber sie konnte Ron nicht in einen vernünftigen Menschen verwandeln.

Sie luden die jüngste Weasley zum Tee ein, aber sie sagte, dass sie sicher gehen musste, dass all die jüngeren Gryffs bereit zu gehen waren, diese Vertrauensschüleraufgabe fiel dieses Jahr ihr zu – und so wie sie ihr Haus kannten, hatten einige noch nicht einmal mit dem Packen angefangen. Sie umarmte sie beide fest, erklärte Hermine, dass sie froh war, dass diese gesund und sicher war, und verließ die Kerker mit dem Rest der Gryffindors.

Hermine blickte unzufrieden auf den Zustand des Sofas, und Harry räumte gehorsam all seine Schulsachen zusammen und weg in sein Zimmer, sodass sie sich auf der gepolsterten Oberfläche ausbreiten konnten.

„Ich denke, dass wir eine Pause wirklich verdient haben", verkündete sie.

Harry nickte. „Je weniger wir vom Rest der Schule und den anderen Leuten sehen, desto besser."

* * *

Am Samstag entdeckten sie, dass sie tatsächlich die einzigen Siebtklässler waren, die während der Ferien in Hogwarts blieben. Insgesamt blieben weniger als ein Dutzend Schüler, und Minerva hatte Hermine und Harry versichert, dass sie nicht verantwortlich wären, auf die anderen aufzupassen. Harry hatte sehr alarmiert ausgesehen, da es ihm offenbar bisher nicht eingefallen war, dass die beiden zu Babysittern gemacht werden könnten.

Die Regeln während der Ferien waren entspannter als während der Schulzeit, und so fühlten sich die beiden nicht schuldig darüber, dass sie sich die ersten paar Tage in ihren Räumen einschlossen, um ihren riesigen Berg Schulaufgaben zu erledigen. Harry war erstaunt, wie viel er schaffen konnte, wenn er so stetig daran arbeitete.

Sie machten natürlich Pausen, aber Hausaufgaben waren der einzige Punkt auf ihrer Agenda; sie wurden nicht einmal von Severus oder Tonks mit weiteren Trainingsstunden unterbrochen, da es eine unausgesprochenen Übereinkunft zu geben schien, dass die Ereignisse von Freitag eine Pause forderten.

Am Sonntag erhielten sie einen Brief von Molly, der klar machte, dass Ron nicht wirklich mitteilsam gewesen war, was die aktuelle Lage betraf. Die Weasley-Matriarchin hatte angenommen, dass Ron sie eingeladen hatte zu kommen, und dass Harry und Hermine die Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringen würden. Sie war nicht erfreut über die Ausflüchte, die ihr Sohn verwendet hatte, um das Thema während des ganzen Monats zu vermeiden.

Als Ginny ihre Mutter über den Grund für die weniger-als-herzlichen Gefühle zwischen dem Trio informiert hatte, hatte Molly Ron scheinbar einen stundenlangen Vortrag gehalten, der, wie sie ernstlich hoffte, ihn einsichtig machen würde. Sie wünschte sehr, dass die beiden ihrem Haushalt nun Gesellschaft leisten würden, auch wenn die Einladung spät kam.

Hermine und Harry hatten darüber geredet und ihr Bedauern geäußert. Egal was Molly ihrem Sohn erklärt hatte, würde Ron seine idiotischen Überzeugungen nur langsam ändern, und Hermine und Harry wollten ungern in der Mitte sein, wenn diese warme Familie ungehalten miteinander war. Sie hatten Molly versichert, dass sie in Hogwarts glücklich waren, und dass sie sich darauf freuten, die Feiertage miteinander zu verbringen. Sie waren nicht begeistert über den Eindruck, den diese Formulierung erweckte, aber sie konnten es nicht ändern; es war wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, aus dem sie die Einladung ausschlagen konnten – abgesehen von Voldemort und Sicherheitsbedenken, aber das hatten sie nicht erwähnen wollen.

Hermine wollte außerdem ihre Herde nicht verlassen. Sich Freitagnacht zu ihr hinauszuschleichen hatte sie endlich ins Gleichgewicht zurück gebracht, und sie freute sich darauf, sie jetzt häufiger zu sehen, da sie weniger andere Termine hatte und weniger Leute, denen ihre Abwesenheit auffallen würde.

Sie und Harry zeigten sich Heilig Abend wieder, damit alle wussten, dass sie nicht in den Kerkern vergangen waren, während niemand aufgepasst hatte. Sie versicherte allen, dass sie völlig gesund war, und irgendwie hatten sie und Harry zugestimmt, dass sie am Abend mit Severus und Tonks trainieren würden.

Sie hatten ihr Treffen für halb Zehn vereinbart, und es war viertel nach, weil Hermine wann immer möglich mehr als pünktlich war.

„Es ist eine neue Weihnachtstradition", sagte Harry scherzhaft. „Der Heilig Abend-Kampf. Genau was wir brauchen, um unser Weihnachten vollkommen zu machen."

Hermine grinste. „Zumindest ist es kein echter Kampf."

„Stimmt. Aber können wir unser Bestes geben, sie fertig zu machen, weil sie es überhaupt vorgeschlagen haben?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich", stimmte sie zu, als sie den Flur entlang gingen. „Wir würden sie so kurz vor den Feiertagen nicht enttäuschen wollen."

Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass Hermine völlig Recht gehabt hatte mit ihrer Vermutung, dass Tonks sich darüber Sorgen machte, wie die Gryffindors in einem unerwarteten Kampf reagierten; Hermine rollte unter einem Fluch hinweg und sandte eine zauberstablose Antwort aus, noch bevor sie ganz in Raum Eins angekommen war. Sie fand ihr Gleichgewicht in der Hocke wieder, feuerte Zauber in die Richtung ab, in der sie Leute gesehen hatte, und richtete dann einen Schild auf, um sich über die Situation klar werden zu können.

Harry stand noch immer schockiert im Türrahmen. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, machte aber keine Anstalten ihn zu verwenden. Von seinem sich wandelnden Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich, dass er sich in eine ausgewachsene Wut steigerte.

Severus hatte den _Impedimenta_ , den sie auf ihn gesandt hatte, leicht abgewehrt, da sie unsicher gewesen war, ob er sie angriff oder nicht. Tonks war diejenige, die ihr in offensichtlicher Angriffsstellung gegenüber stand; sie hatte einen Stoßfluch abgeschickt, war Hermines Entwaffnungszauber ausgewichen und sandte nun einen weiteren Feuerzauber los.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt explodierte, die Kraft seines Zorns warf Severus und Tonks auf die Wand, ihre Zauberstäbe fielen klappernd zu Boden und Tonks' Haar wurde schwarz. Hermine war nicht sicher, ob Harry es irgendwie kontrollierte, oder ob Tonks ihre Konzentration so verloren hatte, dass sie ihre natürliche Haarfarbe zeigte.

Harry trat komplett in den Raum hinein und warf Schließzauber hinter sich. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab eng umklammert, aber Hermine glaubte nicht, dass er ihn wirklich verwendete. Was er momentan tat, so schien es, war ohne Gedanken und ohne bewusste Kontrolle.

„Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit euch?", schrie Harry.

Sein Haar wurde von Wind zerzaust, der nicht hätte da sein sollen. Er begann auch Tonks' und Severus' Kleidung zum Flattern zu bringen, aber Hermine blieb auf ihrer Seite des Raumes völlig unberührt.

„'Mine ist verdammt noch mal häufig genug auf der Türschwelle angegriffen worden! Wir haben zugestimmt, zu dieser Trainingsstunde zu kommen, nicht, angegriffen zu werden, wenn wir den Raum betreten. Wenn ihr uns nur malträtieren wollt, werden wir uns direkt wieder umdrehen und in unsere Zimmer zurückgehen!"

Tonks und Severus waren, wie sie aussahen, an Ort und Stelle fixiert; keiner von beiden hatte sich bewegt oder nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen.

„Fühlt ihr euch gerne hilflos?", fragte Harry und trat näher an sie heran. „Mögt ihr es, willkürlich angegriffen zu werden?"

Hermine erhob sich aus ihrer Hocke, ließ ihren Schild sinken und ging auf Harry zu. Je näher sie kam, desto stärker konnte sie das Summen der magischen Energie um ihn herum spüren. Seine Ausstrahlung war absolut rasend, und sie war sicher, dass Fawkes und wahrscheinlich sogar die Einhörner genau wussten, was er gerade fühlte.

Die Tatsache wurde bestätigt, da der Phönix plötzlich fragte: _Brauchst du Unterstützung?_

 _Nein, danke._ Sie legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm und spürte den magischen Stoß, der bei der Berührung durch ihre Finger fuhr. _Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle._

Mehr oder weniger.

„Harry", sagte sie ruhig. „Mir geht es gut. Lass sie los, bitte."

 _Wenn du sicher bist._ Der Phönix klang eher zweifelnd.

Harry atmete hart und schnell. „Sie hatten kein Recht, dich so anzugreifen."

 _Ganz sicher_ , sagte sie fest.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Tonks es erklären wird, sobald du sie runter lässt", zeigte Hermine vernünftig auf, aber Harry schien nicht nachzugeben. „Du willst doch nicht, dass ich mit dir um sie kämpfe, oder?"

Endlich sah er sie an, und seine Miene entspannte sich, als er seufzte. „Das _wäre_ ein bisschen lächerlich."

Der Wind legte sich, und Tonks und Severus konnten sich bewegen und ihre Zauberstäbe zurück holen.

 _Schließ deine Augen,_ wies sie Harry an.

Er sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt, aber sie blickte ihn nur weiter an, bis er gehorchte.

 _Finde deinen Kern und schau dir die ganze Magie an, die du raus lässt._

Er tat es, und sie fühlte seine Überraschung, aber er merkte, was er getan hatte.

 _Äh... ups?_ , sagte er verlegen.

 _Es ist okay. Kann uns allen passieren. Konzentrier dich einfach darauf, die Magie zurück in deinen Kern zu holen, und wir arbeiten später an deiner normalen Beherrschung okay?_

Er hatte genügend Übung darin, mit seinem Kern zu arbeiten, und so fiel es ihm nicht schwer, sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass er sich teilweise Maskierte – so sehr, wie Leute es normalerweise unbewusst taten, wenn sie ihre Kerne instinktiv beschützten und andere davon abhielten, ihre magische Kraft auf einen Blick abzuschätzen.

Der magische Ausfluss hörte völlig auf, und Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder. Sie hatte ihre nicht geschlossen und hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, für den Fall, dass die anderen beiden Leute im Raum nicht auf eine Erklärung warten wollten. Glücklicherweise hatten sie entschieden, geduldig zu bleiben.

„Lasst uns uns hinsetzen", schlug Hermine vor und beschwor Stühle für alle. „Wir scheinen ein paar Probleme zu haben, die wir ausarbeiten müssen, bevor wir uns entscheiden, ob diese Trainingsstunden weitergehen können oder nicht."

Widerwillig gehorchten alle. Hermine bat Kreacher um Tee, weil sie dachte, dass es sicherer wäre, wenn sie alle etwas anderes mit ihren Händen zu tun hatten, als ihre Zauberstäbe in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Einige Augenblicke später nippten sie alle das heiße Getränk und schienen dazwischen zu schwanken, sich finster anzusehen und dem Blick der anderen auszuweichen. Harry und Tonks lehnten sich in bemerkenswert ähnlichen Positionen auf ihren Stühlen zurück, während Hermine sich bequem hingesetzt und ihre Beine unter sich gezogen hatte, und Severus saß so gerade und aufrecht, als wäre er auf einem der ungemütlichen Stühle seines Büros anstatt einem ziemlich bequemen Sessel. Sie hatte sie sogar dunkelblau gemacht, um niemanden zu beleidigen.

Hermine spielte weiter ihre Rolle als Schlichter. „Professor Snape, ich bin sicher, dass es Harry leid tut, dass er Sie in dieser Zurschaustellung seiner Kraft mit eingeschlossen hat. Er hat nicht gemerkt, dass Sie mich nicht angegriffen haben, und er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich in Sicherheit war."

Zumindest behauptete sie das, und Harry hielt besser den Mund, wenn er wusste, was gut für ihn war.

„Tonks, wenn du uns vorher gesagt hättest, dass die Sitzung heute Abend ungewöhnlich sein würde, dann hätten wir, denke ich, das ganze Missverständnis mit Harry vermeiden können. Wie du hoffentlich gemerkt hast, kann ich unter den meisten Umständen mit einem Überraschungsangriff gut umgehen. Die Ereignisse am Freitag waren ungewöhnlich, und du musst es mir einfach glauben. Auch wenn wir Professor Moodys Immer Wachsam-Lehre ernst nehmen, haben wir eine gewisse Sicherheitserwartung." Manchmal jedenfalls.

„Aber was _ist_ am Freitag passiert?", ging Tonks darauf ein und blickte Hermine direkt an. „Du hattest Malfoy gerade in einem Duell vor der ganzen Klasse besiegt. Dir war doch sicher bewusst, dass er ungehalten sein würde."

Hermine wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht. „Er schien es eigentlich gut aufzunehmen. Er war zweiter mit fünfzehn Leuten unter ihm, und es hätte genauso gut er sein können, der anstelle von mir mir ganz oben stand, eine Tatsache, von der ich dachte, dass er sie wüsste. Ich schätze, dass seine Erziehung es zu einem größeren Problem gemacht hat, als ich gehofft hatte. Als er in den Flur ging, sah er sich auf einmal den ganzen anderen Slytherins gegenüber, und es scheint, als wäre die Situation sehr schnell außer Kontrolle geraten." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Er ist ein Junge. Er musste sein Gesicht wahren, und er hat das auf dumme Art und Weise getan. Da ist nichts Ungewöhnliches dabei."

Das war ihrer Erfahrung nach meist leider wahr, aber sie entschuldigte sich gedanklich für diese große Verallgemeinerung.

„Aber du hast nicht einmal gekontert."

„Es hätte der Situation nicht geholfen. Außerdem", bemerkte sie mit schmeichelndem Lächeln, „bin ich gut darin, kein Nachsitzen zu erhalten. Ich bin Schulsprecherin, weißt du; das würde sich nicht ziemen."

Sie sahen alle zusammen auf Harry, der die Augen rollte. „Ich bin Schulsprecher, Head Boy. Das macht mich scheinbar zum Anführer meines ganzen dummen Geschlechts, also solltet ihr nicht überrascht sein, dass ich Nachsitzen bekommen habe."

Sie und Tonks lachten, und Severus wirkte ein bisschen weniger grimmig. Harry wandte sich ihm zu.

„Es _tut_ mir leid, dass ich Sie kampfunfähig gemacht habe, als es nicht notwendig war, Sir." Hermine fand das ziemlich großzügig, angesichts der Situation und des Mannes, mit dem er redete. „Ich habe nur gesehen, dass Hermine angegriffen wurde, als sie ankam, und ich habe versucht, alle zu bezwingen."

„Du warst effektiv, wenn auch... unkontrolliert", bemerkte Severus trocken. „Ist das eine Gewohnheit?"

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. „Es ist seit langem nicht mehr passiert. Ich habe mal meine Tante aufgeblasen."

Sie kamen kurz vom Thema ab, als er das erklärte, und Severus und Tonks schnaubten über Fudges Verhalten.

„Ich reagiere stark auf starke Gefühle", gab Harry zu. Es war vollkommen wahr, und mehr, als sie erwartet hatte, dass er in gegenwärtiger Gesellschaft zugeben würde. „Wie gesagt, ich dachte, das wäre ein Ding der Vergangenheit, aber Freitag macht mich immer noch nervös, schätze ich, und ich habe überkompensiert, weil ich Hermine dort nicht beschützen konnte."

Er war noch immer aufgebracht über Draco und den Unverzeihlichen.

„Ihr beide bildet noch immer das beste Team", stimmte Tonks zu. „Ich denke, ich war überrascht, dass du im Unterricht alle besiegt hast, Hermine, und es dann im Flur alles so schnell den Bach runter gegangen ist."

Hermine zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. „Harry und ich kämpfen dauernd gegeneinander. Wir teilen uns die Siege, und es ist meist so, dass einer von uns Glück hat, weil wir so gleich stark sind. Draco ist ebenfalls sehr fähig, und, wie gesagt, er hätte genauso gut gewinnen können." Und dann hätte er wahrscheinlich im Flur gegen Harry gekämpft. „Niemand gewinnt immer; du solltest das wissen."

Tonks nickte, und ihr Haar wurde auf einmal wieder leuchtend pink. „Stimmt. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ihr nicht nur Fähigkeiten trainiert, die im wahren Leben nichts nützen."

„Ich habe genügend Gefahr gegenüber gestanden, dass ich weiß, dass ich damit umgehen kann", widersprach Hermine, „aber ich kann trotzdem verletzt werden."

„Sich schützen und dann eine unbekannte Situation einzuschätzen ist eine weise Entscheidung, Miss Granger", sagte Severus und überraschte sie mit seinem Beifall. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Du wirst einfach sicher gehen müssen, dass du die Stärke deines Schildes kennst, bevor du es zu deiner Verteidigung verwendest."

Sie fragte sich, ob jemand jemals stark genug gewesen war, einen Schild zu erzeugen, der den Cruciatus oder den Todesfluch abhalten würde. Als Harry Okklumentik gelernt hatte, hatte sie seine Erinnerung an den ersten Kampf gesehen, den Albus sich mit Voldemort im Atrium des Ministeriums geliefert hatte. Der Schulleiter hatte den Todesfluch mit soliden Objekten wie Teilen des Brunnens abhalten können, was bedeutete, dass der Fluch abgeblockt werden konnte.

Stein heraufzubeschwören oder zu verwandeln brauchte aber Zeit, und der Stein, mit dem Albus gearbeitet hatte, war durch den Todesfluch zerstört worden; es war kaum praktisch, sich mit einem Schild zu schützen, der in gezackte Stücke bersten würde; unter den Umständen mochte es eine ironische Todesart sein, aber wäre im Endeffekt nicht sehr hilfreich.

Angesichts all der Arbeit, die sie und Harry investiert hatten, Schilde für ihre Zwecke zu verändern, fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht weiter arbeiten könnten, bis sie einen fanden, der stark genug war, den unverzeihlichen Flüchen stand zu halten. Sie würde das irgendwann einmal verfolgen müssen, wenn sie nicht in einem Raum mit dem Hauslehrer Slytherins, einer Aurorin und ihrem neugierigen besten Freund war.

„Wollen wir dann eine normale Trainingsstunde versuchen?", fragte Hermine. Jetzt, da sie alle besserer Laune waren, konnten sie verhindern, dass die Nacht eine völlige Verschwendung sein würde.

Alle stimmten zu. Zuerst teilten sie Harry und Hermine gegen Severus und Tonks ein. Sie und Harry verwendeten ihren sympathischen Schild, und es fiel Severus und Tonks schwer, einen Vorteil zu erhalten, obwohl Hermine den Schild nicht unendlich lange aufrecht erhalten konnte, vor Allem mit der Stärke der Zauber, die Severus darauf abfeuerte. Severus verkündete schließlich das Ende und für die zweite Runde teilte er sich mit Hermine, und Tonks mit Harry ein.

Hermine wurde nicht oft mit Severus gepaart, und sie war nicht so daran gewöhnt, mit ihm zu arbeiten wie mit Harry. Sie war aber mindestens genauso besorgt um seine Sicherheit wie um die des anderen Gryffindors, und sie stellte sicher, dass er stets geschützt war, woran er nicht gewöhnt zu sein schien; Todesser passten scheinbar nicht aufeinander auf.

Es war Harry, der den Abend schließlich für beendet erklärte, und den Zauber seiner eigenen Partnerin stoppte, als Tonks einen Brandzauber auf Severus feuerte, den Hermine abblocken wollte.

„Das mache ich nicht noch mal durch", sagte er schlicht. „Kein Feuer mehr auf Hermine, okay?"

Tonks wirkte, als wolle sie ihn ausfragen, hielt sich aber zum Glück davon ab.

„Muss ich dich meinen eigenen persönlichen Helden nennen?", zog Hermine ihn auf. „Meinen Retter in der Not?"

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Du musst die Klappe halten."

Sie lächelte. Sie hatten einen etwas merkwürdigen Abend gehabt, aber zumindest hatte es ihr Zeit mit Severus rund um Weihnachten verschafft. Um zu sehen, ob sie ihr Glück herausfordern konnte, lud sie alle für Tee in ihre und Harrys Räume ein.

Zu ihrer Überraschung und Freude stimmte Severus zu, kurz bevor Tonks absagte, weil sie ihre Mutter und ihren Vater besuchen würde, bevor sie ihre Pflichten am sechsundzwanzigsten wieder aufnehmen musste. Da ihm nun ein Abend nur mit seinem beiden Schülern aus Gryffindor bevor stand, wirkte Severus ein wenig unwirsch, aber er fühlte sich offenbar nicht unhöflich genug, seine Zustimmung zu der Einladung wieder zurückzuziehen, was eine schöne Abwechslung zu seinem Verhalten während des letzten Halbjahres darstellte.

Sie wünschten Tonks frohe Weihnachten und gingen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo sie und Harry sich aufs Sofa setzten und Severus auf einen der Sessel.

Da Kreacher sie vorher in Raum Eins bedient hatte, wusste er, dass sie trainiert hatten, und so war der Tee umfangreich. Er umfasste Berge kleiner Sandwiches, Scones, Kekse und Früchte. Harry begann sofort damit, von so gut wie allem etwas zu verschlingen, während Severus ein paar Sandwiches und einen Scone auf seinen Teller legte und sie sehr viel langsamer zu essen anfing. Hermine nahm sich von den Früchten, und war wieder einmal dankbar, dass die Hauselfen die Ernährung eines Reinen Erwachsenen verstanden, der einige Zeit als Einhorn verbrachte, ohne dass es ihnen jedes Mal speziell gesagt werden musste.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst mehr essen als das."

Severus beäugte ihren Früchteteller mit Argwohn.

Sie lächelte. „Sie haben viele Vitamine und natürlichen Zucker, und sie sind gut für mich. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie _mir_ die Predigt halten sollten."

Severus verzog das Gesicht, als sie zusahen, wie Harry einen weiten Scone mit viel Sahne und Marmelade aß.

„Du könntest wenigstens ein Sandwich essen."

„Aber ich möchte kein Sandwich essen", sagte sie süßlich, und leicht amüsiert. „Ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin völlig gesund. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die mich in Versuchung führen könnte, und glücklicherweise ist die nicht -"

Es gab ein verräterisches 'Plop' und mehrere Gläser Mousse erschienen. Severus Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert.

„Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall besser fühlen, wenn du etwas Schokolade zu dir nimmst", sagte er. „Es wird uns auf eine Ebene stellen, was obszöne Kalorien angeht."

Sie verfluchte Harrys Hauselfen erneut und schnappte sich eines der Gläser.

„Wenn ich herausfinde, dass sie einen Zwang auf das Zeug gelegt haben, dann werde ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihnen reden, Harry."

Harry lächelte nur. „Ich finde es sehr liebenswert, dass es ein Essen gibt, dem du nicht widerstehen kannst. Du scheinst ansonsten nicht genug zu essen, um eine Katze vor dem Hungertod zu bewahren."

Severus sah sie erneut scharf an.

„Mir geht es gut!", stieß sie hervor, genervt darüber, dass sie sich in etwas einmischten, das sie nichts anging. Abgesehen davon war es sehr merkwürdig, sie beide so vereint zu sehen.

„Hier", fügte sie genervt hinzu und wirkte einen allgemeinen Gesundheitszauber, der deutlich zeigte, dass sie tatsächlich bei bester Gesundheit war. „Zufrieden?"

Klugerweise sagten sie nichts gegen den Zauber und ließen sie ihre Früchte und Mousse in Ruhe genießen.

Severus verabschiedete sich, gerade als die Uhr Mitternacht schlug. Albus hatte es für die Ferien verzaubert, sodass sie alle wussten, wann Weihnachten und Neujahr anfingen. Offenbar hielt er es für wichtig, dass man das ganz genau mitbekam.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte sie, und wollte ihn unbedingt Severus nennen, aber beschränkte sich darauf, das 'Sir' wegzulassen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine."

Sie versuchte, das vertrottelte Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht zu verbieten, aber es bestand darauf, zu erscheinen, und sie hoffte, dass er sie nicht für vollkommen verrückt hielt. Oh, zur Hölle, ihr war es egal, ob er dachte, dass sie verrückt geworden war, sie war zu froh, um ihr Lächeln zu beherrschen. Auch wenn sie es nicht riskieren konnte, ihn wieder Severus zu nennen, er hatte sie beim Vornamen genannt, und das in Harrys Anwesenheit, und das machte sie unglaublich glücklich.

Natürlich konnte sie sich nicht weiterhin so irre verhalten, wenn sie Harry nicht etwas erklären wollte, über das sie noch nicht wirklich reden wollte. Also wandte sie sich Harry zu, verträumtes Grinsen noch immer auf dem Gesicht, und umarmte ihn.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry", sagte sie, und in dem Moment fühlte es sich tatsächlich so an.

Sie hatten es bis Weihnachten geschafft, ohne dass Voldemort noch weitere ungeheure Aktionen durchgeführt hatte. Severus war in Sicherheit. Harry war in Sicherheit. Und sie waren beide im Raum und vertrugen sich beinahe.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Hermine", murmelte er zurück und fügte über ihre Schulter hinweg hinzu: „Frohe Weihnachten, Sir."

„Ich werde euch dann jetzt verlassen", sagte Severus steif.

Sie ließ Harry los und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Eine angenehme Nacht, Sir. Werden wir Sie morgen früh beim Frühstück sehen?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Glücklicherweise besteht Albus nur darauf, dass wir Weihnachten zum Abendessen kommen. Ich werde Schüler im Allgemeinen und die Feiertage im Speziellen vermeiden, bis ich zum Gegenteil gezwungen werde."

Sie entschied, es als gutes Zeichen zu nehmen, dass, trotz seiner Gefühle über Weihnachten, es seine erste Tat gewesen war, ihr alles Gute dazu zu wünschen. Auch wenn sie es zuerst gesagt hatte, er hätte „Bah, Humbug", erwidern können.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen guten Morgen", sagte sie so fröhlich, wie sie es angesichts seines offensichtlichen Missmuts vollbrachte, „und wir werden versuchen, die Dekoration zu sabotieren, bevor Sie zum Abendessen kommen."

Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich kaum merklich nach oben. „Das wäre in der Tat ein Geschenk, aber ich bezweifle, dass der Schulleiter erlauben würde, dass irgendjemand seine gute Weihnachtsstimmung stören kann." Er schnitt eine Grimasse bei den letzten Worten. „Gute Nacht."

Er stolzierte hinaus und sie und Harry blieben allein zurück. Sie nahmen beide ihre Kapsel Veritaserum.

„Zeit zu schlafen!", verkündete Harry in aufgewecktem Tonfall.

Sie betrachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Wir müssen schlafen gehen, damit wir morgen früh aufstehen können."

Sie liebte das Beispiel eines Augenblicks, in dem er sich kindliche Freude erlaubte, und so sagte sie nichts gegen seine törichte Bemerkung.

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

Er grinste sie an, und sie gingen getrennter Wege. Hermine werkelte eine Stunde lang in ihrem Labor herum und braute ein weiteres Heilmittel für Husten. Sobald sie sicher war, dass Harry schlief, schlich sie sich zur Feier des Tages zu ihrer Herde hinaus.

Sie feierten Weihnachten nicht, aber sie waren froh, sie zu sehen, und wenn sie wegen eines willkürlichen menschlichen Feiertages glücklich war, dann freuten sie sich, dass sie sie mit guter anstatt stinkwütender Laune besuchte. Sie spielte mit Isaura, redete mit Castina und Ashwin, und hatte die Chance, ein wenig mehr über die Leben ihrer Herdenmitglieder zu erfahren.

Es war gegen halb fünf, dass sie ins Schloss zurück schlich. Anstatt direkt ins Bett zu gehen, legte sie einen Zwischenstopp in der Großen Halle ein. Sie benötigte fast eine Stunde, um ihre Magie zu wirken, aber sie war sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, als sie fertig war.

 _Du wirst mir hierbei helfen, oder?_ , fragte sie.

Fawkes war zu tiefst belustigt. _Ich dachte, du magst die Feiertage, Girlicorne._

Sie lachte. _Es ist ein Geschenk._

Er schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Vogellächeln. _Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um dir zu helfen._

Mit der Aufgabe hinter sich ging sie für ein paar kurze Stunden zu Bett. Um halb acht war sie wach und munter, da sie so viel Zeit mit der Herde verbracht hatte, und sie hatte geduscht, bis Harry um acht aufwachte.

Sie hatte ihm zu Ehren ihren Pyjama wieder angezogen, da dies eine der wenigen Traditionen war, die er für die Feiertage erhalten hatte; das erste richtige Weihnachten, das er mit Ron verbracht hatte, war in Pyjamas gewesen, und darum mochte er das jedes Jahr wieder.

Sie hatten beide einen Stapel Geschenke, die unter dem Baum in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen waren. Es gab die Geschenke von einander, die allgegenwärtigen Weasley-Pullover und Essen von Molly und Arthur, die nicht essbaren Süßigkeiten von Hagrid, ihre Geschenke vom Rest der Weasleys, etwas von Remus, und ein paar andere kleine Dinge; in dem Stapel für Hermine war eins von Viktor, und vor dem fünften Schuljahr war immer ein Geschenk von ihren Eltern dabei gewesen.

Obwohl die Feiertage ein Anlass waren, an dem sie ihre Eltern am meisten vermisste, war es schwer missmutig zu sein, wenn sie sich Harrys Freude über den Stapel Geschenke mit seinem Namen gegenübersah.

Einen Augenblick lang war sie betrübt, dass Ron nicht hier war, um wie letztes Jahr das Trio zu komplettieren, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, dass es seine Entscheidung gewesen war zu gehen, und sie darüber nicht zu informieren, und es war nicht so, als wären die Ferien angenehm verlaufen, wenn er Anschuldigungen umher geworfen hätte. Sie und Harry waren an diesem Morgen alleine besser dran.

Harry hatte ihr eine neue Zauberstabscheide gegeben, um die zu ersetzen, die in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sie hatte, bereits stark mitgenommen worden war. Die neue bestand aus verstärkter Drachenhaut, erklärte er, mit zusätzlichem Schutz gegen Feuer und ähnliches, damit sie auf jeden Fall länger hielt als die vorherige. Sie ließ ihren Stechpalmenstab sofort in die Scheide gleiten.

Während der Weihnachtsferien im sechsten Schuljahr hatte sie ihren Zauberstab aus Drachenherzfaser und Weinrebenholz gegen einen aus Stechpalme und Einhornschwanzhaar getauscht – und sie hatte Castina nicht fragen müssen, wessen Haar in seinem Kern ruhte. Sie hatte sich damals Sorgen gemacht, dass der neue Zauberstab nicht in die alte Scheide passen würde, da er um einige Zoll länger war als der aus Weinrebe. Magie hatte das Problem gelöst, und die Scheide hatte perfekt funktioniert.

Harry war einer der wenigen Menschen, die sie kannte, der mit siebzehn keinen neuen Zauberstab benötigt hatte. Stechpalme und Phönixfeder passten weiterhin zu ihm, und sie fragte sich, ob es eine spezielle Bewandtnis hatte, dass sie beide nun Zauberstäbe hatten, die Reinheit symbolisierten. Aber es gab auch Zauberer, die nicht Rein waren und Zauberstäbe aus Stechpalmenholz verwendeten, also schien es nicht unbedingt daran zu liegen.

Die neue Scheide passte diesem Zauberstab ebenfalls perfekt, und sie war sicher, dass sie sich bald an die kleinen Unterschiede zwischen dieser und der alten gewöhnen würde. Mit der Scheide erhielt sie ein Buch über Schutzzauber mit Runen, und sie dankte Harry, dass er ein Gift ausgewählt hatte, dass so gut zu ihr passte, ihn aber kaum interessierte.

Von Ginny erhielt sie einen langen Jeansrock und einige Badezusätze. Viktor hatte ihr eine Flasche Pflaumenrakija und mehrere Täschchen medizinischer Kräuter geschickt, von denen er dachte, dass sie vielleicht mit ihnen in Zaubertränken experimentieren wollte. Es amüsierte sie, weil sie ihm Earl Grey und English Breakfast Tee und ein Buch über die Quidditchteams Großbritanniens geschickt hatte.

Am Boden ihres Stapels war ein Geschenk ohne Absender, und sie überlegte, ob es von Ron stammen könnte. Sie öffnete es und fand darin eine kleine blaue Büchertasche. Das Material war weich unter ihren Fingerspitzen, und sie konnte beinahe das Summen der Zauber spüren, die ihr verrieten, dass dies keine gewöhnliche Tasche war. Sie machte sie auf und fand, dass sie den Boden der Tasche nicht sehen konnte; sie schien innen sehr viel größer zu sein als außen, und Hermine war sicher, dass sie ihr wahres Gewicht ebenfalls nicht zeigen würde.

Sie war sich nun sicher, dass dies nicht von Ron stammte. Sie vermutete, dass sie von dem Schenkenden selbst verzaubert worden war, und sie hatte einen Verdacht, wer das gewesen war. Die Vorstellung, dass er ihr wirklich etwas geschickt hatte, machte sie außerordentlich glücklich, und nicht nur weil sie selbst dadurch weniger befangen war, dass sie ein anonymes Geschenk verschickt hatte, das ihn heute erreichen würde.

Harry schien genauso erfreut über seine Geschenke zu sein wie sie. Sie hatte ihm eines der besten Bücher über Animagi gegeben, zusammen mit ihren allgemeinen Notizen des letzten Jahres, und außerdem einen Trank, um das Sehvermögen zu korrigieren. Der Zaubertrank war schrecklich schwer zu brauen gewesen und voller teurer Zutaten, aber Harry führte ihre Liste derer an, die solche Mühen verdienten.

Sie hatte versucht, in den letzten Jahren besser darin zu werden, Leuten Geschenke zu geben, die diese mögen würden, nicht nur was sie dachte, dass sie brauchten. Sie glaubte noch immer, dass die Hausaufgabenplaner den Jungs eine große Hilfe hätten sein können, aber sie war sich bewusst, dass sie sie gehasst hatten.

Ginny hatte ihm ein schönes Paar Jeans geschickt; scheinbar hatte sie entschieden, dass die beiden Hilfe beim Anziehen benötigten. Die Zwillinge hatten die übliche Riesenkiste mit WWW-Produkten geschickt. Hermine nahm an, dass sie nicht wissen wollte, was die meisten davon tun konnten. Sie konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, wie zwei Jungen, die so offensichtlich clever waren, was Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung betraf, so schlecht in ihren ZAGs hatten abschneiden und die UTZe noch nicht einmal hatten versuchen können; die nicht unterzukriegende Streberin in ihr sträubte sich jedes Mal, wenn sie darüber nachdachte.

Tonks hatte ihnen ein Buch namens _Helle Zauber um Dunkle Absichten zu bekämpfen_ geschenkt; eine Notiz auf dem Deckblatt zeigte, dass sie hoffte, dass die beiden die Idee dahinter schätzen konnten, auch wenn sie nicht nur so zu kämpfen gezwungen wurden. Remus hatte ihnen ein Buch über sympathische Magie geschickt, zusammen mit einer großen Packung Schokolade, was sie beide endlos amüsierte; Harry hatte den Mann einmal gefragt, ob er mit dem Honigtopf unter Vertrag stand. Er hatte tagelang über die Idee gekichert.

Hermine fragte sich, ob Tonks und Remus bemerkt hatten, dass obwohl sie sorgfältigerweise unterschiedliche Geschenke gesandt hatten, sie das gleiche Geschenkpapier verwendet hatten. Zumindest war Hermine jetzt sicher, dass die beiden angenehme Feiertage verbringen würden.

Sie und Harry wussten es natürlich zu schätzen, dass die Ordensmitglieder ihre angebliche Beziehung unterstützten, aber sie waren etwas verlegen über die Geschenke, die ihnen gemeinsam gemacht worden waren, anstatt ein Buch für jeden. Harry reichte ihr beide Bücher.

„Ich weiß, dass du sie zwanzig Mal schneller liest als ich, und ich bin sicher, dass du sie nützlicher finden wirst." Er grinste sie an. „Du kannst mir die Highlights erzählen, und dann sagen wir Remus und Tonks, dass wir sie gemeinsam vor dem Feuer gelesen haben."

Sie prustete vor Lachen und führte den Gedanken zu Ende: „Als ich mich an dich gekuschelt habe und du mein Haar gestreichelt hast."

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Genau so. Bist du nicht froh, dass wir nur vorgeben, zu daten?"

Sie nickte. Sie war nicht uninteressiert an solcher Intimität, nur war Harry nicht der Mann in dem geistigen Bild.

Sie fühlte sich noch immer schlecht, dass Remus ihr ein Geschenk gemacht hatte, das sie nicht erwidert hatte, aber er hatte ihr in allem Ernst gesagt, dass wenn sie ihm etwas geben sollte, er es postwendend zurückschicken würde; so weit es ihn betraf, zählte ihr Versuch ihn zu heilen, als Geschenke für den Rest seines Lebens.

Dobby hatte Harry ein Paar greller Socken in der grauslichen Farbkombination aus limonengrün und lachsrosa gegeben. Der Gryffindor zuckte zusammen, als er die Schachtel öffnete, aber er hatte sie tapfer angezogen. Solange der Hauself sah, dass Harry sie zumindest einmal trug, würde er zu Tränen gerührt sein, und Harry fand, dass Weihnachten dafür die beste Zeit war.

Kreacher und Winky hatten Harry und Hermine mit neuen Wintermänteln beschenkt. Hermine wusste die Mühe zu schätzen, die sie sich gemacht hatten, um ihre Ideen zu integrieren, auch wenn sie ihren Wunsch, sie alle zu befreien und stattdessen einen Lohn zu akzeptieren, nie ganz angenommen hatten.

Die Gabe von Kleidung deutete einen Sinn für Humor an, dass die Elfen bisher vor Harry und Hermine nicht gezeigt hatten, und Hermine fand es brillant. Ihrer war dunkelblau und seiner dunkelgrün. Sie waren schlicht, was sie beide bevorzugten, aber bestanden aus feiner, schwerer Wolle. Sie wirkten kuschelig und höchst zweckdienlich.

Sie und Harry hatten sich zusammen getan, um Dobby einen zusätzlichen freien Tag zu gewähren und Kreacher und Winky neue Uniformen zu geben, da die beiden bereits alles abgelehnt hatte, das entfernt an Bezahlung oder Freizeit erinnerte; sie bestanden darauf, dass sie keine weiteren Wünsche hatten, was Besitztümer oder ihren Lebensstil anging.

Die Hauselfen hatten sich außerdem zusammengetan, um Harry und Hermine ein ausgesprochen luxuriöses Frühstück in ihren Räumen zu servieren. Es sah aus, als gebe es jedes erdenkliche Frühstücksessen mit allen möglichen Beilagen und davon so viel, dass sie sich wenn sie wollten drei oder viermal nehmen konnten. Sogar Hermine schaffte eine zweite Portion, und sie war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie nicht versucht hatten, ihr zum Frühstück Mousse zu servieren. Es gab wirklich nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Tagen, an denen sie dieser Versuchung erliegen konnte, ohne dass es ungesund wurde.

Sie und Harry verbrachten den restlichen Morgen mit gemächlichen Beschäftigungen, und laut Harrys Regel lasen sie nur die Bücher, die sie für ihr Vergnügen erhalten hatten. Sie gehorchte gerne, da es schön war, Harry so sorglos zu erleben. Er verdiente eine Unterbrechung von all dem Tod und der Zerstörung.

Harry arbeitete sich schließlich zu dem Buch über Animagi vor. Er hatte es schnell zur Seite gelegt, als er es zuerst gesehen hatte, und sich ausgiebig für den Zaubertrank bedankt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck jetzt war schmerzlich; er hatte den Kampf verloren zu versuchen, seine Emotionen zu verbergen.

„Du denkst nicht wirklich, dass ein Buch mir helfen kann, oder?"

Er hatte versucht, zweifelnd zu klingen, aber ein wenig seiner verzweifelten Hoffnung hatte sich bemerkbar gemacht.

„Ich denke", sagte sie sanft, „dass letztes Jahr nicht die richtige Zeit für dich war, die Verwandlung zu versuchen. Ich habe keinerlei Zweifel, dass du es jetzt schaffen kannst."

Er sah sie mit Erstaunen in den Augen an.

„Aber ich war schrecklich letztes Jahr."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst blockiert letztes Jahr. Wie alle wissen, dass du mächtig genug bist, und du hast die Prinzipien verstanden und alles, was du lernen musstest, damit es funktioniert."

„Und das hat es nicht", sagte er aufgebracht.

„Hat es damals nicht", korrigierte sie mild. „Wird es jetzt."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Weil ich die Arithmantischen Berechnungen durchgeführt habe?", versuchte sie.

Er schnaubte. „Das kann nicht deine Antwort auf alles sein. Du klingst..." Er legte den Kopf schief, als er versuchte, es herauszufinden. „Du klingst, als ob du es _weißt_."

„Ich habe einen sehr starken Verdacht", sagte sie mit Bedacht.

„Aber was hat sich von letztem zu diesem Jahr geändert?"

„Ich glaube, darauf solltest du von ganz alleine kommen", sagte sie mit einiger Belustigung.

Er blieb einige Augenblicke stumm, als er es versuchte.

Sie gab einen weiteren Hinweis. „Etwas _Großes_ hat sich seit letztem Jahr in deinem Leben geändert."

Endlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht, aber sofort darauf runzelte er die Stirn. „Aber... warum würde das eine Rolle spielen?"

„Du wirst einfach abwarten und es feststellen müssen", sagte sie nur leicht frohlockend. „Wir werden das nicht versuchen, bis du dein ganzes Training vom letzten Jahr wiederholt hast."

„Aber ich habe es schon einmal getan!", widersprach er.

„Und du erinnerst dich ganz genau daran?", fragte sie gezielt. „Du hast nicht sofort versucht, es aus deinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen, weil du so aufgebracht warst, dass du es nicht geschafft hast?"

Seine Blick wandte sich kurz von ihr ab, bevor er ihren verlegen traf. „Das könnte so etwa sein, was passiert ist."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Wir machen das gefahrlos, und das heißt, dass du das ganze Training durch machst."

Er nickte entschlossen, und vertiefte sich in das Buch.

* * *

Um drei war es Zeit für das Weihnachtsessen. Bis dahin hatte sie Harry dazu gebracht, sich richtig anzuziehen, und die neonfarbenen Socken wurden zum Glück von seiner neuen Hose bedeckt. Da sie sich in den Ferien befanden, trugen sie ihre Umhänge nicht. Sie trug ihren Jeansrock und ihren neuen Weasley-Pullover – der in einem hübschen Blauton mit grünen Akzenten war.

Harrys Pulli, stellte sie amüsiert fest, hatte blaue Akzente und war in einem Grün, das zu seinen Augen passte. Mrs. Weasley unterstrich anscheinend, wie sehr sie ihre Beziehung akzeptierte, auch wenn ihr jüngster Sohn das genaue Gegenteil verkündet hatte; seine Mutter hatte ihn gerügt, und Ginny hatte seine anschließende Erklärung an Hermine und Harry weiter geleitet.

Sie gingen hoch zur Großen Halle. Als sie gehobene Stimmen hörten, während sie auf der Treppe waren, bemühte Hermine sich, ihr Gesicht neutral zu halten, um nicht zu früh etwas zu verraten.

Sie betraten den Raum. Harry riss den Mund auf. Es gab nur einen Bruchteil der üblichen Menge an Weihnachtsdeko. Der normale Überfluss an Bändern und Lametta war von den Wänden und der Decke entfernt worden, ersetzt durch Girlanden aus Zedern gebunden mit Mistelzweigen, Stechpalme und ein paar Schleifen. Die zwölf Bäume waren geblieben, aber sie wirkten nicht, als hingen alle Ornamente der gesamten Schöpfung an ihnen. Sie waren geschmackvoll dekoriert mit Kugeln, Lichtern und Girlanden.

Jede einzelne Dekoration – von den Girlanden auf den Bäumen zu den Knallbonbons, die auf jedem Platz lagen – war komplett schwarz. Hermine fasste Harry beim Arm und zog ihn durch den Türrahmen. Er sah noch immer aus, als könne er seinen Augen nicht ganz trauen.

Albus, bemerkte sie zufrieden, funkelte noch immer fleißig.

 _Wie lange hat er versucht, die Deko zu verändern?_ , fragte sie.

 _Fast zehn Minuten_ , antwortete Fawkes, und sie konnte die Belustigung in seiner Stimme hören. _Er hat aufgegeben, als das schwarzer Banner an der Wand den neuen Tischschmuck angegriffen hat, den er beschworen hatte. Habe ich in letzter Zeit erwähnt, wie talentiert du mit defensiver Magie bist?_

Sie grinste selbstzufrieden. _Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die meisten Leute angreifendes Material als bestes Zeugnis dafür sehen würden, aber danke._

Die verbliebenen Kinder redeten untereinander und versuchten herauszufinden, was hier vor sich ging. Den Großteil der Dekorationen zu entfernen hatte die Halle davon abgehalten, zu sehr nach Beerdigung auszusehen; als sie die Farben zunächst von weihnachtlich zu schwarz geändert hatte, war es ziemlich düster geworden. Es auf ein Minimum zu beschränken und sich auf die großen, wunderschönen Bäume zu konzentrieren hatte es stattdessen wirken lassen, als sei ein etwas ungewöhnliches Thema ausgewählt worden. Es war sehr elegant und um Längen von der üblichen Explosion aus Farbe und Deko entfernt.

Soweit Hermine es sah, war Severus die einzige Person, die noch nicht hier war. Minerva schaffte es, ein ziemlich ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren, als sie Albus ein Kompliment über die diesjährige Dekoration machte, augenscheinlich völlig im Klaren darüber, dass das unmöglich seine Idee gewesen war. Filius begutachtete die Dekoration auf den Bäumen und schien besonders beeindruckt von ihren Lichtern zu sein. Filch und Mrs. Norris schlichen am Rand der Halle umher, aber Hermine fand, dass sogar sie etwas fröhlicher als sonst aussahen.

Das waren alle Professoren außer Trelawney, von der Hermine ernstlich hoffte, dass sie nicht auftauchen würde. Hagrid besuchte Madam Maxime in Frankreich dieses Jahr, und alle anderen Professoren hatten sich über die Feiertage frei genommen.

Albus bat sie alle, sich zu setzen, und es gab ein allgemeines Gescharre, als alle ihre Plätze fanden. Sie hatten es gerade erst geschafft, mit einem leeren Platz neben Minerva für Severus, als der Zaubertränkemeister die Türschwelle überschritt und die Große Halle betrat. Er hielt inne, als er sich umsah, ein verhaltener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Die jüngeren Schüler sahen beklommen zu, als Severus etwas Erstaunliches tat. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten als Erstes, und dann warf er den Kopf zurück und brach in Gelächter aus.

* * *

 _Im nächsten Kapitel werden Geschenke besprochen und Diskussionen geführt._


	14. Dreizehn: Die Geschenke

**Kapitel Dreizehn: Die Geschenke**

Die Schüler wirkten völlig erschüttert von Severus' Ausbruch. Albus und Minerva schienen eher amüsiert, aber die anderen Professoren wirkten fast so geschockt wie die jungen Leute.

Im Innern grinste Hermine so breit, dass sie beinahe platzte, auch wenn sie versuchte, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu etwas Mildem und Unschuldigem zu zwingen. Sie hatte sich niemals vorgestellt, dass sie solche eine wundervolle Reaktion hervorrufen könnte, aber sie überlegte, was sie tun konnte, damit er erneut so lachte. So bald wie möglich. Es war ein satter Bariton, und sie fand es rundum hinreißend. In diesem Gelächter war keine Spur von Abscheu oder Spott; es klang, als käme es direkt aus seiner Seele, es schwappte in freudiger Belustigung über und brachte ihn dazu, sich vor Lachen Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

Severus ging durch den Raum und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Minerva nieder. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass Linien auf seinem Gesicht mit dem Lachen verschwunden, und nicht wieder erschienen waren, nachdem er es geendet hatte. Er war noch immer groß und dunkel und grimmig, aber eine abweisende Ecke war abgefeilt worden. Oder so schien es ihr; wenn man die Gesichter der meisten Schüler betrachtete, waren sie jetzt mehr um ihre eigene oder seine geistige Gesundheit besorgt, als bevor er die Halle betreten hatte. Nur der Sechstklässler aus Slytherin – Gleeson, wenn Hermine es richtig im Kopf hatte – der mutig genug gewesen war, sich neben den freien Platz zu setzen, der für Severus bestimmt war, sah nicht _vollkommen_ verstört aus.

„Albus", sagte Severus mit beherrschter Miene, „ich muss dir ein Kompliment für die diesjährigen Dekorationen machen. Sie sind wirklich geschmackvoll, und das Farbschema ist so erfrischend."

Minervas Augen tanzten vor Lachen und die von Albus funkelten wie verrückt.

„Danke, mein Junge. Minerva hat eine ähnliche Bemerkung gemacht. Leider kann ich mir die Abwesenheit der festlichen Farben nicht als Verdienst anrechnen lassen. Ich fürchte, dass dies nicht der Zustand ist, in dem ich die Halle letzte Nacht verlassen habe."

„Nein?", fragte Severus mit gespieltem Erstaunen. „Wenn nicht du, wer hätte es dann tun können?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir diese Frage beantworten könntest, Severus", sagte Albus, und es wäre ihm beinahe gelungen, ernsthaft zu klingen, wenn seine Augen nicht noch immer fröhlich funkeln würden. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich sofort an dich gedacht habe, als ich gesehen habe, was getan wurde."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, weshalb", sagte Severus wegwerfend, als hätte nicht _jede_ Person in der Halle sofort an ihn gedacht, als sie die neue Dekoration erblickt hatten. „Ich habe weder die Zeit noch die Muße zu _dekorieren_."

„Hmm", sagte Albus nachdenklich.

Minerva meldete sich zu Wort, scheinbar hilfsbereit, aber Hermine vermutete, dass die ältere Frau es einfach genoss, dass Albus übertrumpft wurde. „Es muss jemand gewesen sein, der an dich gedacht hat, Severus."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wer." Severus sah nicht einmal für einen Augenblick in Hermines Richtung. „Warum hast du die Dekoration nicht einfach wieder verändert, wenn sie dich so sehr stören, Albus?"

Der Schulleiter räusperte sich, und auf Minveras ernstes Gesicht brach ein breites Lächeln aus. Ein Grinsen erschien auf dem von Severus.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht in der Lage warst, die entsprechenden Änderungen vorzunehmen?"

Der Schulleiter sagte nichts, was die Frage effektiv beantwortete.

Severus räusperte sich. „Nun, dann scheint es, dass wir jemanden suchen, der in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung bewandert ist."

Er beäugte Minerva und Filius, die sofort alle Kenntnis über die Ereignisse abstritten.

„Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter", sagte Severus schlicht. „Sicherlich willst du nicht sagen, dass ein Schüler dich übertreffen konnte, Albus?"

Sie sahen alle zusammen hinüber zu Harry und Hermine, die einen Blick austauschten, sich wieder den Lehrern zuwandten und den Kopf schüttelten.

„Wir sind gegen Mitternacht ins Bett gegangen, Professor", sagte Harry ernsthaft. „Und wir sind seit dem frühen Morgen zusammen gewesen, haben Geschenke aufgemacht und sie ausprobiert. Wir hatten nicht die Gelegenheit, so ein … Verbrechen zu begehen."

 _Hermine, ich muss es schon wieder sagen: Du bist die klügste Hexe deines Alters. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, richtig?_

Sie grinste ihn geistig an. _Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Es war irgendwie unwiderstehlich._

 _Du kannst das gleiche für Valentinstag tun, oder?_

 _Ich schätze, bis dahin hat er einen Weg gefunden, mich davon abzuhalten, aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann_ , versprach sie.

„Nun, wer auch immer es getan hat, es ist eine bemerkenswerte Veränderung, Albus. Ich empfehle, dass du ihn oder sie für die Dekoration nächstes Jahr anheuerst", sagte Severus scheinbar ohne zu scherzen.

Minerva gab nach und lachte, und der Großteil des Tisches stimmte ein, auch wenn die jüngeren Schüler unsicher aussahen, ob sie über etwas lachen sollten, das den Schulleiter in Frage zu stellen schien.

Albus nickte. „Ich werde es auf jeden Fall im Kopf behalten."

 _Als einen zu ignorierenden Vorschlag_ , steuerte Fawkes bei, und Harry und Hermine grinsten ihn an.

Das Mahl begann, zunächst mit dem Ziehen an den Knallbonbons und dann mit dem Essen. Die Hogwartselfen hatten sich, genau wie Kreacher, Winky und Dobby, selbst übertroffen.

Es war ein ausgesprochen fröhliches Essen. Zusätzlich zu den Lehrern, die über die Ferien geblieben waren, waren sieben jüngere Schüler da, zwei Sechstklässler und Harry und Hermine. Die Jüngeren schienen nicht genau zu wissen, wie sie sich in der gegenwärtigen Gesellschaft verhalten sollten. Sie konnten aber untereinander reden, und die älteren Schüler befragten sie ab und zu zu harmlosen Themen, zum Beispiel was sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatten, sodass sie eine Weile lang das Wort haben konnten, ohne sich unsicher zu fühlen.

Klugerweise wurde der erste Versuch, über Lieblingsfächer zu reden, abgelenkt, alle Hauslehrer waren hier, und Hermine war sicher, dass sich keiner der jüngeren Schüler in ihrer Gesellschaft wohl genug fühlen würde, die Frage zu beantworten. Hermine überlegte einen Moment lang, eine Umfrage über jedermanns Hassfach zu machen, aber sie nahm an, dass auch das kein kluger Versuch wäre. Und im Ernst, es wäre ihr unmöglich zu erklären, dass sie den Stoff und auch den Lehrer mochte, wenn Severus gerade kein völliger Arsch war.

Sobald das Abendessen vorüber war, gingen sie getrennter Wege. Die jüngeren Schüler wollten unbedingt eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalten, die Filius und Pomona beaufsichtigen würden. Hermine war froh, dass sie nicht gezwungen wurde, sich freiwillig zu melden; sie hätte es getan, aber sie hatte keine große Lust, sich in die Kälte zu stellen und eine solche Aktivität zu überwachen.

Sie und Harry gingen in die Kerker zurück, und merkten, dass Severus ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen war, als er Hermine um ein Treffen bat. Sie winkte Harry weiter und versprach, dass sie später in ihre Räume zurückkehren würde, und folgte Severus dorthin, wo er sie haben wollte: in diesem Fall sein Büro.

Sobald die Tür geschlossen und ein Privatsphären-Zauber gewirkt worden war, wandte er sich ihr zu, und sie sah, dass er wieder lächelte; das ehrliche Lächeln, das sie so selten sah, und das ihn sein Alter scheinen ließ, anstatt älter und zorniger zu wirken.

„Danke, Hermine, das war sehr unterhaltsam."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und stellte sich dumm. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde scharf. „Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede, vorwitzige Hexe; die Anzahl der Leute an dieser Schule, die die Dekoration so verzaubern konnten, dass Albus sie nicht einfach zurück verwandeln konnte, kann an einer Hand abgezählt werden. Ich glaube Filius und Minerva, wenn sie es abstreiten, und da ich an dem Vorfall nicht beteiligt war, bleiben du und Mr. Potter. Die Antwort springt einen förmlich an."

„Wird der Täter eines solchen Verbrechens Nachsitzen erhalten? Oder mehr als zehn Hauspunkte verlieren?"

Er schüttelte ernsthaft den Kopf, auch wenn das Funkeln in seinen Augen vermuten ließ, dass er befriedigt war, dass sie das klar stellte, bevor sie ihre Schuld zugab.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich habe vielleicht heute morgen in der Großen Halle vorbeigeschaut."

„Um ein oder zwei dekorative Veränderungen vorzunehmen?", fragte er gezielt.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und erwiderte nonchalant: „Vielleicht eine kleine Änderung hier und dort."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde milder. „Ich werde den Ausdruck auf Albus' Gesicht auskosten, und nur bereuen, dass ich bei seiner Ankunft nicht zugegen war."

Sie grinste. „Ich auch."

Severus schmunzelte. „Ich finde, das muss gefeiert werden. Tee?"

Sie waren gerade von einem _enormen_ Weihnachtsessen gekommen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie auch nur einen weiteren Bissen essen konnte.

„Ja, bitte", erwiderte sie sofort.

Sie würde diese Chance, da er in nachdenklicher und nicht in schrecklich abfälliger Stimmung war, auf keinen Fall verstreichen lassen.

Sie hatten etwa den halben Weg zwischen seinem Büro und seinen Räumen zurückgelegt, als sie von Gleeson unterbrochen wurden, der herbeieilte, um seinen Hauslehrer davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Peeves drei Flure vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins entfernt einen riesigen Radau veranstaltete, zweifellos mit schändlicher Absicht.

Severus sah aus, als wolle er ein paar ausgesuchte Flüche anwenden, aber er fuhr sofort herum, und die drei eilten auf die Quelle der Geräusche zu.

Sie hatten den fraglichen Korridor fast erreicht – sie konnten Peeves etwas rufen hören, begleitet von lautem Knallen – als Hermine spürte, wie ein Zauber sie traf.

Es gab einen Augenblick schockierter Stille, und dann fingen sie zu singen an.

Obwohl es klang, als würde Severus erstaunlich glücklich und sorglos singen, sah er sie beide so finster an, als wolle er sie versteinern, aber sie sangen genauso stark wie er, und konnten wenig dagegen unternehmen.

Als sie beim Refrain ankamen, trat Albus mit wie verrückt funkelnden Augen aus seinem Versteck hervor, erfreut darüber, dass sein Hinterhalt geglückt war.

Als die letzten Töne von Jingle Bells verklungen waren, wünschte Albus ihnen allen fröhliche Weihnachten und zog Gleeson mit sicher, um sicher zu stellen, dass Peeves sich nun benehmen würde. Da der Schulleiter den Poltergeist eingespannt hatte, war Hermine nicht allzu besorgt über ihr Schicksal.

Sie und ein leise brodelnder Severus machten sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wohnzimmer. Sie überlegte, ob es nicht klüger gewesen wäre, sich davonzustehlen, als sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, und dem Schulleiter und Gleeson zu folgen; in einem Raum mit dem erzürnten Professor fest zu stecken, war nicht gerade, was sie sich unter einer schönen Zeit vorstellte. Aber sie hatte zugesagt, Tee mit ihm zu trinken, und zu schwänzen und ihn so nur noch wütender zu machen, war ihr unvernünftig erschienen.

Egal wie zornig Severus auf den Schulleiter war, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Albus jemals die brodelnde Wut, die kurz vorm Überkochen zu stehen schien, zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Da dies nicht das erste Mal sein konnte, dass der Schulleiter Severus mit etwas Kindischem aufgebracht hatte, hatte er hoffentlich eine Methode, im Privaten damit umzugehen, oder ihr stand eine höllische Zeit bevor.

Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, begann Severus der Länge des Zimmers nach auf und ab zu gehen, wobei er so schnell herum schnellte, dass sein Umhang sich ganz um seine Beine schlang. Sie stand in der Tür und beobachtete ihn einige Augenblicke lang, um die Wahrscheinlichkeit für einen Angriff auf ihre Person abzuschätzen. Schließlich zuckte sie leicht fatalistisch die Achseln und setze sich nahe zum Feuer. Sie zauberte seine Teekanne herbei, da es ihr nicht klug erschien, sich erneut zu erheben, beschwor Wasser herbei, brachte es zum kochen und bediente sich an seinen Teebehältern, um ihnen Tee zu machen.

Sie bemerkte, dass nirgendwo im Raum festliche Deko zu finden war. Nicht wirklich überraschend, vermutete sie, aber es hieß, dass es keine praktischen Dinge gab, an denen er seine Wut auslassen konnte.

Der Tee war Earl Grey, also ließ sie in schwarz, zauberte Teetassen herbei und schenkte ihnen ein. Sie ließ seine auf den Tisch neben dem Stuhl schweben, auf dem er nicht saß, und lehnte sich mit ihrer eigenen Tasse zurück.

Sie hatte Zeit, einen Wärmezauber auf seine Tasse zu wirken, ihre auszutrinken und sich eine zweite einzuschenken, bevor er sich wirklich an ihre Anwesenheit zu erinnern schien.

Er saß schwer auf dem anderen Stuhl nieder und nahm seinen Tee in die Hand.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir Obliviate auf Gleeson anwenden können", bot sie an, „aber es würde bei Albus wohl etwas mehr Mühe kosten. Ich kann es versuchen, wenn Sie es wünschen."

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin sicher, dass Albus es bereits in mehrere Denkarien gesteckt hat, und es zweifellos schon mit Minerva und seiner ganzen anderen Bekanntschaft geteilt hat."

Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ich würde es ihm zutrauen, ja."

„Und sollte ich es _deine_ Erinnerung selber löschen?", fragte er mit einer Spur dunkler Belustigung in seiner Stimme.

„Ich hätte vorgeschlagen, mich zur Verschwiegenheit zu verpflichten", sagte sie mild. „Sie können natürlich _versuchen_ , meine Erinnerungen zu löschen."

„Denkst du wirklich, es wäre schwieriger für mich, dich zu verhexen, als für dich, Albus zu verhexen?", fragte er skeptisch.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich ernsthaft gewillt bin, dem Zauber auszuweichen, und jetzt bin ich vorgewarnt."

„Vielleicht werde ich dein Angebot später annehmen", erklärte er schließlich. „Das ist noch nicht vorbei."

„Man sollte denken, dass Albus es besser wüsste, als so eine Auseinandersetzung mit jemandem anzufangen, der so gut einen Groll hegen kann", sagte sie mit sehr viel weniger Überlegung als ratsam gewesen wäre; sobald die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, wollte sie sie zurücknehmen.

Glücklicherweise kräuselte sich Severus' Mund, was darauf hinwies, dass er es entgegen der Erwartung gutmütig interpretiert hatte.

„Das ist eine ziemlich passende Beobachtung", sagte er trocken. „Hoffentlich kann ich es Albus eines Tages aufzeigen."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Wie war dein Weihnachten bisher?", fragte er.

Sie war nicht kleinlich, wenn Severus plötzlich entschied, dass er Smalltalk nicht nur kannte, sondern ihn sogar anwenden wollte, und so erzählte sie ihm nicht nur, dass sie den Großteil bisher durch und durch genossen hatte, sondern gab ihm auch eine kurze Aufzählung all dessen, was sie geschenkt bekommen hatte, da sie das während des Abendessens nicht getan hatte.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du noch Kontakt zu Mr. Krum hast."

Sie lächelte. „Oh, Viktor und ich haben nie aufgehört, uns zu schreiben. Es ist schön, mit jemandem von der magischen Welt in Kontakt zu bleiben, der nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun hat; er ist in Bulgarien und dort ganz glücklich. Dadurch kann ich besser behalten, dass Voldemort nicht unsere ganze Welt kontrolliert."

„Ich merke, dass du kein Geschenk von Mr. Weasley erwähnt hast."

Ihre Lippen wurden schmaler und sie antwortete mit gezwungen ebener Stimme: „Das liegt daran, dass ich keines bekommen habe."

„Du musst inzwischen sicher bemerkt haben, dass er ein hitzköpfiger Idiot ist."

Sie lachte überrascht auf. „Das hatte ich bemerkt, ja. Es kränkt mich trotzdem."

„Du hast _ihm_ natürlich ein Geschenk geschickt." Es war keine Frage.

Sie nickte und fragte sich, ob jeder sie so einfach einschätzen konnte. „Ich hatte es schon gekauft. Wir sind seit langer Zeit befreundet, und es schien dämlich, das alles wegen einer Auseinandersetzung wegzuwerfen, auch wenn er sich wie ein widerlicher, verwerflicher Wurm benommen hat."

„Die Würmer der Welt protestieren", sagte er trocken.

„Ich habe nicht Schlange gesagt."

„Die Schlangen der Welt danken dir", fügte er im gleichen Tonfall hinzu.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie genoss die Tatsache, dass er so leichtherzig und vernünftig war, sehr. „Ich habe ein Geschenk erhalten, von dem ich zunächst dachte, dass es von ihm sein könnte."

„Oh?", fragte Severus höflich, als hätte er nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wovon sie sprach.

Sie nickte, beschrieb die Büchertasche kurz und erklärte dann weiter: „Ich bezweifle, dass er fähig wäre, sie zu verzaubern, oder gewillt wäre, sich die Zeit zu nehmen."

„Sodass du nicht weißt, wer sie dir geschenkt hat?"

„Sodass ich nur eine wohl begründete Vermutung anstellen kann", sagte sie gehorsam mitspielend.

„Vielleicht wurden du und ich von der gleichen Person beschenkt", fuhr er ungerührt fort, „da ich ebenfalls ein anonymes Geschenk erhalten habe."

„Oh?", ermunterte sie nun ihn.

„Eine Zusammenstellung seltener und teurer Zaubertrankzutaten. Sie alle kommen von einem Basilisken, und die Menge, die ich erhalten habe, deutet auf astronomischen Ausgaben hin."

„Hmm", sagte sie, als würde sie zum ersten Mal darüber nachdenken. „Vielleicht hatte derjenige Zugriff auf einen toten Basilisken und konnte die Zutaten selber ernten, anstatt sie zu kaufen."

„Tote Basilisken findet man nicht häufig."

„Richtig. Aber die betreffende Person könnte einen Freund haben, der zufällig mal einen Basilisken getötet hat."

Severus schloss einen Moment lang seine Augen und öffnete sie mit einem leidgeprüften Blick. „Ich dachte, dass das Gerücht unbegründet wäre." Sie sah ihn scharf an und er seufzte. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, geschah der betreffende Vorfall schon vor einiger Zeit."

„Der betreffende Freund hatte vielleicht keine Ahnung, wie wertvoll die Ware war. Als es ihm später erklärt wurde, hat er vielleicht zugestimmt, dass die betreffende Person nach Herzenslust ernten könnte, solange der Rest der Leiche Verbannt würde. Diese Person hat vielleicht gedacht, dass diese Zutaten einem Zaubertrankmeister nutzen könnten."

„Dann bin ich der Person dankbar", sagte er, „da ein solches Geschenk von großem Bedacht zeugt."

Sie nickte. „Ich freue mich auch über die Überlegung, die in mein Geschenk geflossen ist."

Mit ihrem Slytherinprofessor zu reden war manchmal ermüdend, aber es hatte seine eigenen Vorteile. Sie konnten die Frage, ob es gescheit war, dass die Schulsprecherin aus Gryffindor dem Hauslehrer Slytherins teure Geschenke machte, oder nicht, komplett umgehen, und der ehemalige Todesser und Spion musste sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass irgendwelche Geschenke von ihm zur muggelstämmigen besten Freundin von Harry Potter verfolgte werden könnten. Trotzdem wussten beide, dass sie es getan hatten, und die Wahl des jeweils anderen gut hießen. Sie fragte sich, ob er sie nur aus diesem Grund hierher eingeladen hatte.

„Mr. Potters Geschenk hat dich zweifellos verzaubert?"

Es schwang Bitterkeit mit, die vorher nicht da gewesen war, und sie fragte sich, ob sie sich einfach weigern könnte, über Harry zu reden, damit sie ihr angenehmes Gespräch fortsetzen könnten.

„Sie waren reizend, aber … nicht meine Lieblingsgeschenke", antwortete sie langsam.

„Nein?", fragte er, offensichtlich auf eine ausführlichere Antwort hoffend.

„Nein. Aber das ist zwischen mir und meinem Gewissen", sagte sie fest, weil sie ihm auf keinen Fall so viel geben würde.

„Wie du sagst", sagte Severus mit einstudierte Gelassenheit. „Ich würde dich nicht in eine unangenehme Lage drängen wollen."

„Natürlich nicht", stimmte sie höflich zu, darauf vertrauend, dass er verstand, was sie nicht sagte. Er schien zumindest weniger aufgebracht zu sein. Sie wünschte, dass er einfach vergessen könnte, dass Harry ein Potter war. Sie nahm an, dass ein Erinnerungszauber zu dem Zweck immer noch als illegal angesehen würde.

„Er fragt sich sicherlich, wo du bleibst", bemerkte Severus.

„Er kann sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern", antwortete sie. „Wir sind sehr wohl in der Lage, Zeit ohne einander zu verbringen."

„Ich habe solche Gerüchte gehört", sagte er kühl, „aber was ich sehe, legt etwas anders nahe."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wir wohnen zusammen, wir kämpfen den gleichen Krieg, und wir haben den halben Unterricht zusammen. Wir essen zur gleichen Zeit, genau wie alle anderen Schüler. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, gibt es kaum Möglichkeiten für uns, getrennt zu sein." Abgesehen von den Stunden, die sie nachts im Wald verbrachte, aber das konnte sie schlecht erwähnen.

Er betrachtete sie sehr genau. „Aber du würdest weniger Zeit mit ihm verbringen, wenn du könntest?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", widersprach sie sofort. „Ich mag Harry sehr."

„Das ist eine ziemlich laue Antwort über deinen Liebhaber."

Sie setzte sich aufrechter hin, als das Gespräch direkt auf gefährliche Wasser zusteuerte, sodass sie keine Wahl hatte, als es zu beenden. „Vielleicht fühle ich mich einfach nicht wohl dabei, meine Gefühle für Harry mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Seine Miene wurde wieder ausdruckslos und er stand auf.

„Ich würde nicht weniger von Ihnen erwarten, Miss Granger." Es schien, als wäre mehr Gewicht hinter den Worten, als sie wirklich verstand, aber Severus fuhr fort, bevor sie entscheiden konnte, ob sie den Mut hatte, ihn zu befragen. „Ich habe einen sehr vollen Nachmittag."

Sie folgte seinem Beispiel und stand auf, auch wenn sie wirklich erklären wollte, dass er sie nicht einmal erneut dazu aufgefordert hatte, seinen Vornamen zu verwenden, und er deshalb nicht wirklich von ihr erwarten konnte, diese sehr persönlichen Fragen zu beantworten.

„Natürlich, Sir", sagte sie stattdessen. An der Tür zögerte sie einen Moment lang und preschte dann vor, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte. „Es ist schwierig, vollkommen ehrlich zu sein, wenn die ganze Zeit die Gefahr des Punkteabzugs und Nachsitzens besteht, Sir, und ich habe nicht die Macht, das zu verändern."

Sie wartete seine Reaktion nicht ab, sondern machte sich auf den Weg durch den Flur zu ihren Räumen. Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht entdecken würde, dass die letzte Bemerkung ihr Hauspunkte gekostet hatte. Ihr Hinweis war nicht besonders subtil gewesen, aber vielleicht würde er die Situation jetzt aus ihrem Blickwinkel betrachten.

Harry vibrierte in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum förmlich vor Aufregung, als er den Trank zur Verbesserung des Sehvermögens betrachtete. Er hatte offenbar entschieden, dass es an der Zeit war ihn zu trinken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich merklich, als er sie sah.

„'Mine, geht es dir gut?"

„Ja", antwortete sie und erzwang ein Lächeln, das wahrscheinlich so überzeugen aussah, wie es sich anfühlte.

Er wirkte weiterhin argwöhnisch. „Was wollte Professor Snape?"

„Sich für die Dekoration in der Großen Halle bedanken."

„Und dich danach anschreien und dir diesen Gesichtsausdruck verpassen?", fügte Harry scharf hinzu.

Sie grinste schwach. „Wir hatten am Ende vielleicht eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, aber das ist nichts Neues. Du siehst aus, als wolltest du den Trank ausprobieren."

Ihm war offenbar klar, dass sie das Thema wechselte, aber er ließ es zu und lächelte die trübe, grüne Flüssigkeit an.

„Ich kann immer noch kaum glauben, dass das hier meine Augen korrigieren wird." Er wirkte wieder aufgeregt. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Magie erstaunliche Dinge tut, aber ich bin seit Jahren in der magischen Welt, und niemand hat das vorgeschlagen."

„Es ist nicht der einfachste Trank der Welt", antwortete sie vorsichtig.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sie scharf an. „Und er benötigt außergewöhnliche Zutaten? Teure Zutaten?"

„Normalerweise schon", gab sie zu, als ihr klar wurde, dass er das Thema nicht in Ruhe lassen würde. „Es ist hilfreich, seinen eigenen Vorrat an Basiliskenzutaten zu haben."

Er verzog das Gesicht, als er die Flasche erneut betrachtete. „Sag mir, dass da keine Teile der verdammten Schlange drin sind."

„Da sind keine Basiliskenzutaten drin", antwortete sie sofort.

Er schnaubte, rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „Danke. Ich glaube dir aufs Wort. Also hat es dich nicht das letzte Hemd gekostet?"

„Ich hab noch alle meine Kleider", bestätigte sie. „Und da du mir die ganze ‚verdammte Schlange' gegeben hast, werde ich mir ab und zu zusätzliche Ausgeben leisten können."

„Wie ich damals gesagt habe, zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr da unten ist, ist sowohl für mich als auch für Ginny eine Erleichterung, und mehr will ich darüber nicht wissen."

Harry war wenig begeistert gewesen, noch einmal in die Kammer zu gehen, als sie Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres die Ernte der Schlange angesprochen hatte. Sie hatten aber entdeckt, dass, da sie nur verlangen musste, dass das Waschbecken und die Tür zu der Kammer sich ‚öffnen' sollten, sie das Wort Parsel auswendig lernen konnte, und Harry nicht mit ihr gehen musste.

Nachdem er sich eine Millionen Mal versichert hatte, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, allein dort unten zu sein, hatte er ihr die Ernte gern selbst überlassen. Sie schuldete Salazar Slytherin Dank dafür, dass er die riesige Kammer der Schrecken eiskalt und so gut wie luftdicht verschlossen gebaut hatte, was die Leiche der Schlange konserviert hatte.

Es hatte vielzählige Abstecher und Stunden der Mühe gebraucht – die Arbeit musste von Hand verrichtet werden, nicht durch Magie – aber sie hatte die riesige Schlange erfolgreich zu Zutaten verarbeitet, und Verbannt, was übrig geblieben war. Wann immer sie die Zutaten aus der Kammer entfernen musste, war Fawkes, auch wenn er jedes Mal vorgegeben hatte, darüber zu grummeln, gerne bereit gewesen, sie zu tragen.

Sie hatte Monate gebraucht, um die Teile anonym und verantwortungsvoll an Käufer in anderen Ländern zu verteilen, damit Voldemort nicht misstrauisch werden würde. Severus war allerdings die einzige Person, der sie etwas von dem Gift gegeben hatte, da sie nicht riskieren würde, dass solch eine potentiell gefährliche Zutat auf den Markt kam, während Voldemort noch lebte. Das Blut und die Organe erzielten immer noch einen hohen Preis, gefolgt von den Knochen, die normalerweise zu Pulver gemahlen als Zaubertrankzutaten verwendet wurden. Obwohl die Haut nicht ganz so wertvoll war – man konnte sie nicht in Tränken verwenden, sondern wie Drachenleder zu Schutzkleidung verarbeiten – gab es von ihre eine große Menge.

„Außerdem", bemerkte Harry mit breitem Lächeln, „weißt du doch, wie wütend Tom wäre, wenn er merken würde, dass eine muggelstämmige Hexe den Körper des Basilisken verkauft, von daher passt das schon."

Hermine grinste.

„Und", fügte er zusätzlicher noch hinzu, „du verwendest es zum Wohle aller und erschaffst daraus Wundertränke."

„Soweit würde ich dann doch nicht gehen", sagte sie trocken. „Vielleicht solltest du dich besser aufs Sofa setzen und deine Medizin nehmen." Bevor er ihr noch die Erfindung des Rads zuschrieb.

Er setzte sich, entkorkte das Fläschchen, roch vorsichtig daran und verzog die Nase.

„Ich habe es nicht für den Geruch gemacht", sagte sie mit scharfer Zunge, und sie lachten beide.

Er schluckte das Gebräu, wobei er eine Grimasse schnitt.

„Und leider auch nicht für den Geschmack." Sie setzte sich neben ich. „Setz deine Brille ab und mach die Augen zu. So ist es weniger Schwindel erregend."

Er tat wie geheißen und wartete geduldig, während der Trank die Krümmung seiner Hornhäute neu formte. Als sie sicher war, dass die Veränderungen eingetroffen waren, ließ sie ihn die Augen öffnen. Er tat es und blinzelte einige Male rasch, als könnte er nicht ganz glauben, was er da sah.

„'Mine, es ist noch besser, als wenn ich meine Brille trage. Du bist die Beste!"

Er warf sich auf sie und sie umarmte ihn fest und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Sehr gern geschehen, Harry. Es ist schön, dass es dir gefällt. Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die deine schönen Augen jetzt bewundern werden, wo sie sie deutlich sehen können."

Er wurde rot, und mit Augen, die ohne die Brille noch grüner und größer wirkten, sah er wirklich fantastisch aus. Sie musste den Impuls niederdrücken, es auszusprechen, nur um ihn noch stärker erröten zu sehen.

„Ich muss einfach allen erzählen, dass es an meiner wunderschönen besten Freundin liegt, dass sie meine Augen überhaupt sehen können."

Jetzt war es an ihr, rot zu werden, und er schien zu finden, dass er sich gut geschlagen hatte, woraufhin er sie wieder losließ und seine Brille aufhob, um die Gläser mit dem Zauberstab zu berühren und sie in gewöhnliches Fensterglas zu verwandeln.

„Ich kann mich daran gewöhnen, ohne Brille gut zu sehen, wenn ich alleine bin, aber ich werde die hier mit normalem Glas behalten, damit es sonst niemand weiß."

Es war ein taktischer Vorteil, das wussten sie beide. Irgendwann in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würden sie hoffentlich nicht mehr so denken müssen.

Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf und wirkte, wie Hermine fand, nicht ganz so glücklich, wie er sein sollte.

„Weißt du", sagte sie, „es ist Weihnachten. Ich denke, du solltest mein Geschenk komplett genießen." Er blickte verwirrt drein. „Keine Brille für den Rest des Tages."

Er ließ sich gerne überzeugen und verbrachte einige Augenblicke damit, sich im Raum umzusehen, ohne dass Glas zwischen ihm und den Gegenständen stand, auf die sein Blick fiel.

Sie lasen ein paar Stunden lang, aber auch wenn Harry sehr viel eifriger war als früher, las er doch nicht so gerne wie sie den ganzen Tag lang. Als er anfing, unruhig zu werden, legte sie ihr eigenes Buch zur Seite.

„Also, Boy-bird, gibt es etwas, das du unbedingt tun willst? Lernen willst?"

Er schloss sofort und erleichtert wirkend sein Buch. „Ich nehme an, dass wir mit unserem Training fortfahren."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meinte etwas, das nur für dich ist."

Eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen, aber er antwortete nicht.

„Sag schon", ermunterte sie ihn.

„Ich … kann nicht tanzen", gestand er hastig. Sie blinzelte. Sie war nicht sicher, was sie erwartet hatte, aber das war es nicht gewesen. Er schien zu denken, dass eine Erklärung von Nöten war, und er fuhr fort: „Draco kann tanzen. Er war so elegant beim Weihnachtsball damals."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry wurde noch röter. „Ich weiß. Ich war eifersüchtig wegen Cho. Ich dachte, ich würde Draco beobachten, weil er", er suchte nach Worten, „mein Feind war. Aber ich habe scheinbar gleichzeitig seine, ähm, Anmut bemerkt, und sie nie ganz vergessen."

Sie lächelte. „Das ist süß, Harry. Ich würde dir gerne beibringen zu tanzen."

Er öffnete seinen Mund, überdachte aber klugerweise das, was sie wusste er zu sagen vorhatte, und schloss ihn wieder.

„Du denkst nicht wirklich, dass Viktor der Grund dafür war, dass wir uns beim Weihnachtsball hervortun konnten, oder?", fragte sie gezielt.

Als sie jünger gewesen war, hatten Hermines Tanzstunden immer mehr Mädchen als Jungen besucht, weshalb sie den männlichen Part übernehmen konnte und einem Mann das Führen problemlos beibringen konnte.

Harry schien davon ziemlich getroffen zu sein und er sagte schließlich: „Ich bin ein Idiot, ja?"

Sie schnaube leise. „Mach dir keine Gedanken drüber."

Er schüttelte stur seinen Kopf und sagte stirnrunzelnd: „Ich weiß, dass du eine Millionen Dinge weißt, aber ich nehme meist an, dass es alles Bücherzeug ist, was völlig dumm ist, schließlich kannst du mich fertig machen. Ich will dich nicht unterschätzen. Ich will nicht das tun, was Ron tut."

Sie lächelte. „Tja, darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Du hast gerade das getan, was Ron nie vernünftig schafft: sich entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht böse meintest, und du hast mich ja auch nicht oft tanzen gesehen oder so."

Er entspannte sich und lächelte leicht. „Nicht sehr häufig, nein."

„Wir werden wahrscheinlich nicht herausragend werden", gab sie zu, „aber wenn wir jetzt anfangen, wirst du dich am Ende der Ferien zumindest nicht mehr lächerlich machen. Ist das okay?"

Er nickte enthusiastisch und es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, dass seine beste Freundin ihm Tanzen beibringen würde. Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach, wie unangenehm es Ron wäre, und verbannte ihn dann entschieden aus ihren Gedanken. Ihn und Harry zu vergleichen war meist ziemlich müßig, da die beiden vollkommen unterschiedlich waren.

Sie fing mit dem langsamen Walzer an, da das einer der einfachsten Tänze war und einer, der auf einem der vornehmen Events, auf denen Harry in Gedanken schon mit Draco tanzte, am wahrscheinlichsten gespielt würde. Sie war wieder einmal erstaunt, wie Harry, der auf einem Besen die Anmut in Person war, auf seinen eigenen zwei Füßen auf dem Tanzboden so ungelenk war – aber tatsächlich glich er Viktor darin doch sehr.

Wenn Harry während des Weihnachtsballs irgendetwas gelernt hatte, so schien er es vergessen zu haben, und ihre Füße erlitten einige Tritte, bevor sie auf die Idee kam, ihn meditieren und in eine leichte Trance fallen zu lassen. Das funktionierte wie Zauberei. Wenn sein Verstand nicht damit beschäftigt war zu versuchen, ihn zu den Bewegungen zu _zwingen_ , war er extrem anmutig und reagierte sein Körper auf jeden Wink von ihr. Er tanzte ohne die Steifheit, Nervosität und die vielen Blicke auf seine Füße, die seine bewussten Versuche begleitet hatten.

Es würde sehr viel mehr Übung brauchen, bis er bei vollem Bewusstsein so tanzen konnte und dabei seinen Partner wahr nehmen und ein Gespräch führen würde. Aber Tanzen war eine ausgezeichnete Ausdauerübung, und so fügte sie es ihrem täglichen Plan gerne hinzu.

„Führen und geführt werden sind keine unnötigen Begriffe, Harry", erklärte sie ihm, als er gegen das Wissen protestierte, das sie ihm zusätzlich zu den Tanzschritten beizubringen versuchte. „Wir machen das gerade allein in unserem Zimmer. Auf einem dicht bevölkerten Tanzboden muss die führende Person allen anderen Paaren ausweichen. Die andere Person muss die Hinweise annehmen, oder es kann zu Zusammenstößen und anderen Unfällen kommen, von denen ich sicher bin, dass du sie lieber vermeiden würdest."

Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich die Schlagzeilen des _Propheten_ vorstellte, und von da an nahm er ihre Anweisungen sehr viel ernster.

Gegen Ende des Tages gelang ihm ein ziemlich glatter Walzer. Wenn sie ihn führen ließ, war seine Koordination ihrer Wechsel und Drehungen noch zu verbessern; er schien ständig überrascht, dass er das Sagen hatte. Sie dachten beide, dass Draco führen würde, aber sie konnte sich auch vorstellen, dass der blonde Slytherin es zu schätzen wissen würde, dass Harry sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, es zu lernen – sollten sie jemals in der Lage sein, es Draco mitzuteilen, natürlich, aber träumen schadete nichts. Außerdem fand sie, dass Harry führen _können_ sollte, selbst wenn er als Dracos Partner nie Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde; selbst wenn sie zusammen kämen, bedeutete das nicht, dass Harry nie mit jemand anderem tanzen würde.

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht, sie und Harry nahmen ihre Kapseln Veritaserum, zogen ihre Schlafanzüge an und lasen noch etwas vorm Schlafen gehen. Harry nahm sein Vorhaben, ein Animagus zu werden, extrem ernst.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen. Ihrer Abmachung hörig passte Hermine auf, dass ihr nichts ihrer Schularbeiten vor dem Siebenundzwanzigsten vor die Augen kam. Sie verbrachten dennoch lange Zeit mit Lesen und Hermine mit Brauen, da sie einen Vorrat von allem haben wollte, das der Krankenflügel im Winter brauchen könnte. Je mehr sie jetzt schaffen konnte, desto weniger würde sie während der Schulzeit tun müssen.

Sie und Harry übten weiterhin tanzen, zusätzlich zu ihrem sonstigen Training. Der Walzer gelang Harry inzwischen richtig gut. Sobald er gesehen hatte, dass er sich verbesserte, hatte er viel Selbstvertrauen gewonnen. Es half, dass anders als beim Weihnachtsball niemand seine Misserfolge zu Gesicht bekam. Als er anfing sich wirklich zu entspannen, selbst wenn er führte, geschah es sehr viel seltener, dass er den Gesprächsfaden verlor, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, sie bei ihren Runden nicht über den Sessel oder in den Weihnachtsbaum stolpern zu lassen.

Sobald sie fand, dass er den Dreh raus hatte, erschuf sie mehrere wolkenähnliche Klumpen, die etwa so groß wie Menschen waren und ließ sie durch den Raum tanzen. So bekam Harry Übung darin, die Augen nach anderen sich bewegenden Figuren aufzuhalten, und lernte ihnen auszuweichen, ohne zu wirken, als würde er nervös nach wilden Todessern Ausschau halten.

„Dein Partner wird es schätzen, wenn du ihm oder ihr zumindest einen Teil deiner Aufmerksam schenken würdest", erinnerte sie ihn zum zigsten Mal. Sein Blick heftete an der tanzenden Wolke Nummer Vier.

Er sah sie verlegen an. „Du lässt es so einfach wirken. Aber wenn ich es tue, scheint es einfach so viel zu geben, auf das ich achten muss."

„Was dem Unerfahrenen schwer fällt, wirkt ganz einfach, wenn es ein Experte tut. Hast du mir in letzter Zeit zugeschaut, wenn ich Hausaufgaben für Arithmantik gemacht habe?"

Er lachte. „Da ist was dran. Ich schätze, mir gefällt es nicht, in etwas nicht gut zu sein."

Sie gab leicht zu, das gleiche Problem zu haben.

„Unglücklicherweise", räumte sie ein, „kann man das nur bewältigen, indem man lernt, und das bedeutet, dass man einen Zeitraum hat, in dem man ein Anfänger ist und nicht gut. Aber du lernst schnell, Harry. Ich versichere dir, dass es in meiner Tanzschule Leute gab, die das hier nach Monaten noch nicht hinbekommen haben." Was ein bisschen übertrieben war, aber er schien die Bestätigung zu brauche. „Du hast ein gutes Gedächtnis und du bist sehr anmutig, wenn du nicht so angespannt bist, dass du auf die Füße deiner Partnerin trittst."

Er strauchelte leicht, als er lachte, und sie musste ihre Füße rasch aus der Gefahrenzone ziehen. Er stolperte beinahe zu einem Stillstand, als er sich entschuldigen wollte, aber sie zwang ihn weiterzumachen.

„Einen Fehler zu machen ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Du wirkst ungeschickt, wenn du deinen Partner mitten im Lied mitten auf der Tanzfläche zum Stehen bringst. Solange du charmant lächelst und weitermachst, wird es niemand bemerken, und dein Partner wird deine Ruhe bewundern."

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Du hast den Mann getroffen, von dem ich hoffe, dass er mein Partner wird; Ich glaube nicht, dass das seine Reaktion wäre."

Sie lächelte erfreut darüber, dass er noch immer so offen darüber war. "Ich glaube du wärst überrascht, mit wie viel du dank deines Lächelns davonkommen kannst, Harry. Wenn du ihm bei jedem zweiten Schritt auf den Fuß trittst, wäre das nervig, aber wenn du ihm zeigst, dass du es nicht perfekt kannst, aber dich für ihn bemühst, dann ist das liebenswert."

„Warum weißt du diese Dinge und ich nicht?", fragte er klagend und klang vollkommen verwirrt und verloren.

Sie lachte. „Ich glaube, du hast keine besonders gute Vorstellung von deinen eigenen Vorzügen."

„Das nennt man eingebildet sein."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ein bisschen zu gut darin, deine Fehler zu erkennen. Du unterschätzt dich als ‚einfach Harry'. Er ist von ganz allein ein herausragender Typ."

Er lächelte sie an. „Danke, Hermine. Ich glaube mit dir zusammenleben ist sehr viel besser für mein Ego als mit den Jungs im Schlafsaal zu wohnen."

Sie grinste. „Ich schick dich einfach zurück, wenn du zu eingebildet wirst."

„Solange du versprichst, dass du darauf achtest, werde ich versuchen, mir meiner Vorzüge bewusster zu werden", sagte er mit einer Spur Abscheu.

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Sie dachte nicht, dass die Gefahr groß war, dass er in der Hinsicht je zu selbstgefällig würde.

Sie hatten einige weitere Trainingsstunden mit Severus und auch Tonks, sobald die Aurorin zurückgekehrt war. Sie wirkte glücklich und entspannt, was Hermine fröhlich stimmte, da sie annahm, dass Remus in ähnlichem Zustand war. Da sie ihre Schwierigkeiten beseitigt hatten, bevor die Hexe gefahren war, verliefen diese Treffen zum Glück ruhig.

Kingsley konnte ein paar Mal vorbeischauen, und Remus kam ein paar Tage lang, die nichts mit dem Mond zu tun hatten. Er wirkte so glücklich, wie sie gehofft hatte. Nach der ersten Sitzung, die sie alle gemeinsam hatten, verwickelten Harry, Severus, Tonks und Kingsley sich in eine ausschweifende Debatte über die Verfolgung von Magie Minderjähriger.

Es betraf keinen von ihnen mehr, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, lautstarke Meinungen zu haben, die sie sich anscheinend mitten in den Ferien um die Ohren hauen mussten. Während sie das taten, führte Hermine Remus in eine Ecke hinüber und wirkte einen schalldämpfenden Zauber, der zu ihrem üblichen Privatsphären-Zauber gehörte, den sie benutzte, wenn jemand nah genug bei ihr war, dass er ihr Gespräch überhören könnte.

Ein Verstummungszauber hielt zwar jedes einzelne Geräusch ab, das in dem betreffenden Bereich ertönte, aber er machte es auch zutiefst offensichtlich, dass er verwendet worden war. Der schalldämpfende Zauber verdeckte die eigentlichen Geräusche, aber die Zuhörer vernahmen ein undeutliches Murmeln, von dem sie meinten, es beinahe verstehen zu können. [15]

Remus sah sie neugierig an. „Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, versprochen."

Sie grinste. „Darüber wollte ich eigentlich nicht mit dir sprechen, aber es freut mich."

Seine Neugier wurde deutlicher.

„Ich hoffe, du verstehst das nicht falsch", sagte sie, „aber keinen von uns hätte es gestört, wenn ihr zusammen hergekommen wärt."

Er blickte sie verständnislos an, bevor sich Erschrecken auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. „Woher wusstest du -"

Sie schnaubte. „Ich bin nicht blind. Ich habe gesehen, wir ihr zwei euch anschaut. Ihr müsst es nicht verstecken. Ernsthaft, wir würden uns alle für euch freuen."

Remus sah hinüber zu der Gruppe streitender Menschen und wirkte zweifelnd. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie alle -"

Hermine unterbrach ihn und zählte sie an einem Finger ab. „Du musst dir keine Gedanken über Kingsley machen; er weiß, dass Tonks auf sich selber aufpassen kann, und er würde ihre Wahl nie abstreiten. Severus würde etwas Beißendes sagen, egal wen du dir aussuchst, aber er weiß, dass die Wahl deine ist. Da er für jemanden plädieren würde, der deinen Zustand kennt, kann er gegen Tonks nichts sagen. Und wenn deine eigentliche Sorge Harry gilt, dann solltest du ihn besser kennen. Er hat dich sehr gern und er mag Tonks auch. Er will, dass du glücklich bist."

Remus schluckte heftig. „Ich bin nicht sicher -"

„Es klingt, als wärest _du_ derjenige, der sich seiner Wahl nicht sicher ist", schlug sie vor.

Er seufzte und das Glück war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Er wirkte auf einmal müde. „Ich… ich mag Dora sehr, aber es gibt so viele Männer, die ihr angemessener wären, Männer, die jünger sind, und reicher, und keine Werwölfe." [16]

Der Blick, den sie ihm schenkte, war leidenschaftlich. „Aber sie will keinen jüngeren, reicheren oder anderen Mann, Remus. Sie hat dich so akzeptiert, wie du bist. Du kannst ihr nicht sagen, dass sie die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hat, es sei denn, du bezweifelst ihre Fähigkeit, solche zu fällen. Denkst du, sie wäre dumm oder leichtsinnig?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann musst du ihrem Urteilungsvermögen vertrauen, in diesem und allen anderen Fällen. Sie weiß, wem sie ihr Herz anvertrauen kann."

„Ich wollte, dass sie wenigstens bis Januar wartet, damit ich weiß, ob eine Möglichkeit besteht." Er schluckte. „Es wäre besser, wenn ich nur ein Mann wäre."

„Und wenn das Heilmittel nicht wirkt, wirst du sie dann auch abweisen?", fragte Hermine ernst. „Du kannst dir immer Ausreden ausdenken, wenn du nicht gewillt bist, _dein_ Herz zu riskieren, wenn du nicht denkst, dass sie es wert ist."

Er schien von ihrer Umformulierung seiner Zweifel wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Natürlich ist sie es wert!", blaffte er.

Sie lächelte. „Dann hast du deine Antwort. Du denkst, dass sie es wert ist, sie denkt, dass du es wert bist, und jetzt könnt ihr euch küssen und glücklich sein."

Er starrte sie sprachlos an und zog sie auf einmal fest in seine Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. Es war die erste Umarmung, die sie ihn je hatte initiieren sehen, und sie war begeistert. Wenn sie nur ihr eigenes Liebesleben so einfach regeln könnte.

Er ließ sie langsam los, und sie entdeckten, dass die Debatte auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu Ende gegangen war, und sie und Remus jetzt angestarrt wurden. Als Hermine Tonks' Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, bevor die ältere Frau ihn beherrschen konnte, wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht die schlauste Idee aller Zeiten gewesen war, den Mann in der geheimen Beziehung zu umarmen, wenn Tonks direkt daneben stand. Remus war völlig unbedarft, so glücklich war er über die Lösung, die sie ihm vorgekaut hatte, dass es ihm nicht einzufallen schien, wie es für Tonks ausgesehen haben musste.

„Habt ihr eine Lösung erreicht?", fragte Hermine, um die Aufmerksamkeit von sich auf den Streit zu lenken.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Severus kurz ab. „Ich diskutiere mit zwei Ministeriumsbeamten. Natürlich denken sie, dass das Ministerium edel und gut sei."

„Ein Schwebezauber eines Hauselfs hat mich beinahe rausfliegen lassen, und die Anwendung eines Patronuszaubers gegen eine Gruppe Dementoren hat mich vor den Zaubergamot gebracht, aber das waren nur Zufälle", sagte Harry sarkastisch, in Übereinstimmung mit Severus nickend.

Sie war erfreut, dass Harry und Severus ungewollt auf der gleichen Seite gelandet waren. Die Debatte schien schon fast wieder von neuem loszugehen, als Tonks abrupt erklärte, dass sie, wenn das Training vorbei sei, gehen müsse.

Die anderen stimmten beiläufig zu. Remus wirkte verwirrt und das verstärkte sich noch, als sie ging, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Hermine bezweifelte, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war, dass das Haar der Metamorphmagus von Kaugummi-Pink zu Blutrot überging. Hermine sagte laut zu Remus, wie froh sie war, dass er für ein paar Tage da blieb, bevor sie ihn zur Tür schleifte, damit sie erneut einen schalldämpfenden Zauber wirken konnte, und murmelte: „Du hast mir eine Riesenumarmung gegeben."

Er sah sie ausdruckslos an, und seine Miene war leicht verletzt und resigniert, als er schlussfolgerte, dass sie den Kontakt verabscheut hatte. Wie er das denken konnte, nachdem sie ihn genauso lange umarmt hatte, war ihr schleierhaft.

„Um alles, was auf dieser Welt magisch ist, Remus, _mir_ macht das nichts aus, Tonks schon."

Verständnis überzog sein Gesicht, und er blickte der Frau mit plötzlicher Sorge nach.

„Geh, Dummkopf", drängte Hermine und gab ihm einen Stoß zur Tür raus. „Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit nachzudenken, sondern ihr nachzulaufen. Schlag ihre Tür ein. Erklär es ihr, bevor sie Zeit hat, sich in einen gerechten Zorn hineinzusteigern."

Er schien endlich einen Teil von dem zu verarbeiten, was sie sagte, und jagte der Frau hinterher, die er liebte. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie die Tür hinter ihm zufallen ließ, und fragte sich, ob alle Männer dumm geboren wurden. Zumindest brauchten sie irgendeine emotionale Ausbildung, die sie scheinbar nicht bekamen.

Sie hatte genug Erfahrung mit Cho Chang und Lavender um zu wissen, wie Frauen reagierten, wenn sie dachten, sie wäre eine Mitbewerberin um einen Mann, an dem sie absolut kein Interesse hatte; hoffentlich war Remus heute Nacht erfolgreich, sodass sie keine kalte Schulter ihrer Verteidigungslehrerin ertragen würde müssen.

Die drei verbliebenen Männer brachten alles zum Abschluss, Kingsley erklärte, dass er nach London zurückkehren müsse, und Harry und Severus gingen sofort auseinander, sodass keine Gefahr bestand, dass sie nur zu zweit ein freiwilliges Gespräch führen könnten. Gott bewahre, anscheinend.

Ihr fiel auf, dass Severus sie sehr viel schärfer anblickte als Harry es tat.

„Du und Remus scheint ein sehr viel freundlicheres Gespräch geführt zu haben als wir", bemerkte Harry fröhlich. In seiner Stimme schwang nicht die Spur Misstrauen mit.

Der Junge, der überlebte, um nicht eifersüchtig zu sein, schien es. Vielleicht sollte sie mit ihm über das richtige Verhalten eines festen Freundes reden; angesichts des verbreitenden Tratsches in Hogwarts wäre es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn Harry einfiel, etwas besitzergreifender für sie zu sein.

„Ich habe ihm nur geholfen, ein Problem zu lösen, das ihn beschäftigt hat", antwortete sie ausweichend. "Es hat ihn glücklich gemacht."

„Wie wir gesehen haben", sagte Severus finster.

Da. Das war der Tonfall, den Harry für solche Gelegenheiten annehmen musste, und Severus brachte ihn zustande, nur weil sie einen der Rumtreiber besprachen. Vielleicht konnte sie Severus dazu bringen, Harry ein paar Tipps zu geben… Vielleicht auch nicht.

„Ich helfe einem Freund immer gern", antwortete sie und tat, als hätte sie seinen Tonfall nicht bemerkt.

„Du scheinst darin sehr gut zu sein", erklärte der Slytherin geringschätzig.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, auf wen er sich bezog, und da sie gewohnt war, den Tonfall von Severus ohne Grund zu hören, antwortete sie erneut, als ob es keinen gegeben hätte. „Danke. Zurück in unsere Zimmer, Harry?"

Harry nickte, und nachdem sie sich von Severus verabschiedet hatten – was ihnen ein sehr knappes Nicken einbrachte – kehrten sie zu ihren Räumen zurück. Manchmal, hatte Hermine entdeckt, war der einzige Weg, mit Severus fertig zu werden, davonzugehen.

* * *

[15] Der schalldämpfende Zauber (Muffling Charm) ist meine Version des Muffliato, der JKR gehört.

[16] Remus' Sorgen, dass Tonks jemand jüngeren, reicheren und weniger werwölfischen verdient, sind eine Umschreibung von denen im Halbblutprinzen; ich verwende sie, weil ich sicher bin, dass JKR recht hat, was die dämlichen Dinge angeht, die er denken würde. ^-^

 _Im nächsten Kapitel feiern Harry und Hermine Silvester und trainieren an einem neuen Ort._


	15. Vierzehn: Der Tanz

**Kapitel Vierzehn: Der Tanz**

Bevor sie es sich versahen, war Silvester gekommen. Hermine und Harry hatten keine Lust auf den überschwänglichen Jubel der jüngeren Schüler, die bis Mitternacht in der Großen Halle bleiben durften und das neue Jahre mit einem winzigen Glas Champagner begrüßen würden, und so stahlen sich die beiden hinauf auf den Astronomieturm und läuteten die Ankunft 1988s stattdessen allein ein.

Kreacher und Winky hatten Hermine und Harry mit einem Picknickkorb voll von Essen versorgt, den sie größtenteils ignoriert hatten. Sie gossen sich zwei Gläser Champagner ein, stellten sie auf das Geländer und probten Harrys zunehmenden Tanzfähigkeiten aus. Der Langsame Walzer war noch immer der Tanz, den er am besten beherrschte, aber sie hatte ihm für alle Fälle einen Einblick in alle klassischen Standardtänze gegeben.

Sie waren zum Tango übergegangen, als Mitternacht näher rückte. Hermine hatte eine Spieluhr heraufbeschworen, die einen passenden Rhythmus spielte und den Takt vorgab, da der Viervierteltakt im Unterschied zum Dreivierteltakt des Walzers Harry noch rausbrachte, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Er schaffte keine schwierigen Manöver, aber er führte sie gerne in eine Drehung nach der anderen. Ab und zu versuchte er eine Fallfigur, die sie auf ein unnatürliches Tempo verlangsamte, aber er bemühte sich und so kritisierte sie es nicht.

Es passte ihnen gut, dass er vollkommen schwul war; keinem von ihnen war es unangenehm, dass sie für den Tango so eng aneinander geschmiegt waren, anders als beim Walzer. Auf diese Weise konnten sie sich beide nach der Person sehnen, mit der sie wirklich tanzen wollten, ohne dass sie befürchten mussten, die Gefühle desjenigen zu verletzen, der momentan vor ihnen stand.

Privatsphären-Zauber waren seit langem gewirkt, Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter gelegt, und er machte ein leises Geständnis.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich einen Mann mögen kann, der dich mit dem Cruciatus belegt hat, Hermine. Ich will ihn immer noch, und ich fühle mich schrecklich deswegen."

„Hey." Sie drückte ihn enger an sich. „Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, dass du ihn magst, und ich glaube, dass er sich selbst nur schwer vergeben kann. Wenn er herumlaufen würde und Leute wahllos mit den Unverzeihlichen belegen würde, dann wäre ich von deiner Wahl etwas beunruhigt. Aber ich bin in meinem Herzen überzeugt, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Er ist ein reinblütiger Slytherin aus einer der bedeutendsten reinblütigen Familien, und sein Vater dient Voldemort. Er wurde deshalb in ein paar schreckliche Situationen gezwungen. Ich glaube, er hat das geringere von zwei Übeln gewählt, als er mich verflucht hat; es war schnell vorbei und niemand wurde permanent verletzt. Du kannst es auf sich beruhen lassen. Ich schwöre, dass es mir nichts ausmacht."

Harry atmete schwer aus. „Ich weiß, dass er ein Idiot war, und wir sind meist nicht einer Meinung, aber zuzusehen, wie du unter seinem Zauberstab zusammenbrichst … das war furchteinflößend."

„Es ist die Art Vorfall, die in allen Menschen, die Gewissenskonflikte spüren, Aufruhr verursachen sollten; es hat dich verstört, und ihn auch." Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie Harry das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Draco am Anfang der Ferien hätte überhören lassen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Sie konnte schließlich nicht sicher sagen, ob Draco etwas von dem Treffen mitgenommen hatte. „Es gibt noch genügend Raum für deine Träume, Harry."

„Unerreichbare Fantasien", korrigierte er entmutigt.

„Träume gehören zu Wünschen, die wahrscheinlich nicht sofort erfüllt werden", wand sie ein. „Sie sind nicht unmöglich, und diese Hoffnung von dir ist es auch nicht."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht." Er klang eine Spur weniger betrübt als zuvor.

„Natürlich habe ich das", sagte sie mit gespielter Entrüstung. „Bedenke, mit wem du sprichst."

Ihm entfuhr ein halbes Lachen.

Die Uhr begann, die Stunde zu schlagen. Sie zielte einen erfrischenderen Ton an, als sie sagte: „Wir tanzen momentan zwar nicht mit unseren bevorzugten Partnern, aber zumindest tanzen wir zusammen ins neue Jahr, richtig?"

Sie spürte die Bewegung seines Nickens, während er murmelte: „Du hältst mich bei Verstand."

„Irgendwer muss es tun", antwortete sie gewitzt.

Er lachte wieder leise, ein Luftstoß an ihrem Haar.

„Ich liebe dich, Mine."

„Und ich liebe dich, Harry."

Der letzte Glockenschlag war kaum verklungen, bevor sie unterbrochen wurden.

„Was für eine _reizende_ Szene." Giftigkeit tropfte von jedem Wort.

Sie traten auseinander und wandten sich der bedrohlichen dunklen Gestalt zu, die aus den Schatten glitt.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Sir", sagte sie so ruhig, wie es ihr unter den Umständen möglich war, weil sie spürte, dass die angespannte Stille irgendwie durchbrochen werden musste.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Sie sich in Kürze so fühlen werden, Miss Granger. Angesichts Ihrer _exaltierten_ Position innerhalb der Schule, muss Ihnen sicherlich bewusst sein, dass der Astronomieturm nicht für unerlaubte Aktivitäten benutzt werden darf."

„Wir haben nichts Unerlaubtes getan!", warf Harry empört ein.

„Ich bin anderer Ansicht", sagte Severus kalt. „Romantische Verabredungen sind verboten." Harry öffnete seinen Mund, aber Severus schnitt ihm mit einem Blick das Wort ab. „Ich sehe Essen und Alkohol und habe Sie in eine Umarmung umschlungen gesehen. Wie würde es auf einen der jüngeren Schüler wirken, sollte einer auf Sie stoßen?"

„Die jüngeren Schüler werden von ihren Hauslehrern zu ihren Betten gebracht, Sir", erinnerte Hermine ihn so ruhig, wie sie konnte. „Selbst wenn sie Ihrem wachsamen Blick entkommen würden, aus einem unerfindlichen Grund hier hinauf gerannt kämen und uns sehen würden, sähe es aus, als würden wir tanzen, weil das alles war, was wir getan haben. Dank des _Propheten_ wurde jede Person im magischen England darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass wir ein Paar sind, also wird das wohl keinen von ihnen schockieren."

„Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ein Großteil von ihnen uns wochenlang regelmäßig über unser Sexleben ausgefragt haben", zeigte Harry auf. „Sie sind keine fünf mehr Jahre alt."

„Als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin dieser Schule ist es Ihre Pflicht, in all Ihren Taten ohne Tadel zu sein", verkündete Severus herablassend.

„Es gibt nichts zu -", fing Hermine erregt an.

Severus fuhr fort, als hätte sie nicht gesprochen. „Fünfzig Punkte werden jedem von Ihnen für Ihr Fehlverhalten abgezogen."

Sie blickten ihn erstarrt an.

„Zusätzlich werden Sie eine Woche Nachsitzen leisten, um Sie daran zu erinnern, dass Sie trotz Ihrer _vornehmen_ ", er spuckte das Wort aus, „Titel allen Regeln und Vorschriften der Schule unterliegen. Sie werden Ihr Nachsitzen in der ersten Schulwoche ablegen, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter, Sie werden es in der zweiten Woche tun, sobald Sie Ihre andere Woche Nachsitzen hinter sich gebracht haben, da es angebracht scheint, das oh-so-reizende Paar zu trennen." Er sprach es mit Genuss.

„Aber das ist -!", fing Harry explosiv an und wurde nur durch ihren Druck auf seinen Arm unterbrochen, und ihr _Bitte nicht_.

 _Aber das ist absurd!_ , fluchte Harry innerlich.

 _Aber du kennst ihn. Ich würde gern von diesem Turm verschwinden, ohne dass er den Punktabzug verdreifacht._

Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens erkannte Harry die Weisheit davon. Severus betrachtete ihn mit triumphierendem Hohn, als hoffte er, dass Harry etwas anfangen würde, das der Slytherin mit dem von Hermine beschriebenen Punktabzug beenden könnte.

Sie wandte ihren Blick nicht von dem großen Mann vor ihr ab. „Harry, ich glaube du solltest alles zurück in unsere Räume bringen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, dass Harry zwischen ihr und Severus hin und her blickte.

„Uh, Hermine, ich bin nicht so sicher -"

„Es ist okay", versicherte sie ihm, noch immer ohne von Severus wegzusehen.

 _Du bist sicher, dass wir morgen nicht dreihundert Punkte im Minus dastehen_?, fragte Harry, während er den Korb aufhob und den Champagner verbannte.

 _Ich versuche keine solchen Versprechen zu machen, wenn es Professor Snape betrifft, aber ich werde versuchen, das Ganze auszubügeln. Es ist alles gut und ich sehe dich in ein paar Minuten, okay?_

Er zuckte endlich mit den Schultern. _Wenn du sicher bist._

Harry nahm sich die Zeit, einen wie sie annahm langen und finsteren Blick auf Severus zu werfen, bevor er durch die Tür und die Treppe hinab verschwand.

„Ja, Miss Granger?", fragte Severus gehässig. „Sie möchten etwas hinzufügen?"

„Könnten Sie mir erklären, was wir getan haben, um diesen Punktabzug zu verdienen, Sir? Sie wissen, dass wir keine Nachtruhe haben. Wir haben keine anzüglichen Dinge getan, und es ist uns erlaubt, an Silvester Champagner zu trinken."

Seine Stimme wurde gefährlich sanft. „Sie stellen doch nicht mein professionelles Urteilsvermögen in Frage, oder, Miss Granger?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wir haben das Recht zu verstehen, wofür wir bestraft werden."

„Und ich habe es Ihnen bereits erklärt", führte er aus, als würde er zu einem kleinen Kind sprechen, das ein extrem einfaches Konzept nicht begreifen konnte. Noch immer lag ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das spöttische, unangenehme Lächeln.

„Ich kann verstehen, wie es unanständig hätte wirken können." Wenn man blind wie eine Fledermaus war, die Augen fest zusammenkniff und entschieden war, die Situation falsch zu verstehen. „Aber jetzt, da Sie gehört haben, was wirklich passiert ist, und eingesehen haben, dass nichts Unanständiges passiert ist, werden Sie es nicht überdenken?", fragte sie, in ihrer Stimme eine Spur Verzweiflung vermischt mit Hoffnung.

Er sah sie über seine Nase hinweg an. „Miss Granger, haben Sie je erlebt, dass ich einen Punktabzug überdacht habe?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, aber machte beharrlich weiter, weil Neujahr war und sie wirklich, wirklich nicht wollte, dass dies seine erste Tat zu ihr war. Sie wollte es beheben. Sie wollte… Sie wollte diese Träume, über die sie und Harry vorhin geredet hatten. „Aber sie schätzen eine Situation normalerweise auch nicht falsch ein."

Das war leicht gelogen, obwohl er, wenn er sonst Punkte aus fadenscheinigen Gründen abzog, dies nichts zu einem solch absurden Grad tat. Sie hatten keine hundert Punkte verloren oder eine Woche Nachsitzen erhalten, weil sie ein Bibliotheksbuch mit nach draußen genommen hatten, als das seine bevorzugte Ausrede gewesen war.

Sie fand, dass ihre Worte ziemlich diplomatisch das ausgedrückt hatten, was gesagt werden musste, aber er war noch immer unbeeindruckt.

„Das klang bemerkenswert so, als würden sie mein professionelles Urteilsvermögen _doch_ in Frage stellen, Miss Granger. Wir können nicht erlauben, dass Schüler denken, sie stünden über ihren Professoren, oder?"

Sie machte ihren Mund auf, um zu widersprechen, dass sie das überhaupt nicht dachte – und was sie wirklich sagen wollte, war wieder etwas völlig anderes – aber er hatte noch nicht zu Ende geredet.

„Das bringt Ihnen eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen ein, denke ich."

Alle Luft entwich ihren Lungen, und sie starrte ihn an. Zwei Wochen Nachsitzen war deutlich mehr, als sie in den restlichen sechs Jahren ihrer schulischen Laufbahn zusammen erhalten hatte.[17] Sie öffnete ihren Mund erneut, aber kein Laut kam heraus.

„Weitere Einwände werden auf taube Ohren fallen, Miss Granger", sagte er, jetzt kühl und leidenschaftslos.

Ihr gelang ein zittriges Nicken, da sie sich nicht zutraute zu sprechen. Er hatte die Tatsache übersehen, dass sie keine Worte mehr hatte und stattdessen gegen eine beißende Mischung aus Zorn und Tränen kämpfte. Leider schienen die Tränen gerade zu gewinnen, aber sie hatte sich geschworen, vor diesem Mann nicht zu weinen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

„Eine kluge Entscheidung, Miss Granger", rief er ihr spöttisch hinterher. „Sie würden an Neujahr nicht noch mehr verlieren wollen, nicht wahr?"

Sie war gefährlich nah dabei, ihre Kontrolle zu verlieren, und die Worte sprudelten hervor, bevor sie sie zensieren konnte.

„Sie haben Unrecht, Sir", sagte sie leise und mit vor unterdrückten Gefühlen zitternder Stimme. Sie drehte sich nicht um, weil sie nicht glaubte, dass sie ihn ansehen könnte. „Ich habe bereits etwas anderes verloren. Ich hoffe, Sie legen viel Wert auf ihre _professionelle Integrität_ ", sie presste die Worte heraus, „denn soweit es mich betrifft, haben Sie sonst nichts mehr übrig."

Sie rannte die Treppen hinab ohne zu warten, ob ihr die unverblümte Aussage eine Reaktion einbrachte. Es schien in letzter Zeit ein häufiger Vorfall zu sein, dass sie von ihm davonlaufen musste, nachdem sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Sie verstand nicht, was dieses Jahr nicht mit ihm stimmte. Letztes Jahr, nach Harry Entschuldigung für Okklumentikstunden und das Denkarium, hatten sie alle es geschafft, relativ zivilisiert zusammenzuarbeiten.

Naja, sie und Severus hatten sich ganz gut verstanden; sie nahm an, dass es geholfen hatte, dass er sie Harry vorzog. Sie hatte ihre Anerkennung über seine Taten ausgedrückt – mit ihnen zu arbeiten, gegen Voldemort zu arbeiten, grottenschlechte Zaubertrankschüler zu ertragen – indem sie ihm bei seiner Arbeit geholfen hatte, wo sie konnte, sei es, indem sie Tränke gebraut hatte, oder indem sie ab und zu die Hausaufgaben der Erst- und Zweitklässler korrigiert hatte, weil sie mehr als befähigt war, ihre närrischen Antworten ohne Lösungsbogen zu bewerten.

Dieses Jahr waren sie und Harry älter und reifer. Harry nahm das Training und Voldemorts Vernichtung so ernst wie noch nie, und sie war ziemlich sicher, dass er einen widerwilligen aber ernsthaften Respekt für Snape entwickelt hatte. Also warum hatten sie solche Schwierigkeiten?

Severus konnte zehn ganze Minuten lang völlig höflich sein, nur um sie dann bei lebendigem Leib zu häuten. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, und heute Nacht brachte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. Es hatte überhaupt keinen guten Grund für sein Verhalten gewesen, und was auch immer es war, weswegen er sie und Harry in vollem Ernst angegriffen hatte, verwendete er seine Authorität als Professor, um es ihm zu ermöglichen. Sie _wusste_ , dass er wusste, dass dort oben heute Nacht nichts Unangemessenes passiert war. Er war ein Spion, geübt darin, Situationen mit einem Blick zu erkennen, und sie und Harry hatten sich nicht einmal geküsst. Als ob sie das gewollt hätten, und sie waren allein gewesen, also war es nicht so, als wollten sie ihre gespielte romantische Beziehung stärken oder so.

Also würde er bis Mitte Juni ihr Professor sein, aber sie gab ihre Versuche auf, Severus kennen zu lernen. Sie hatte nie erwartet, dass er perfekt war, aber es war zu viel, dass er ständig ein völliger Bastard war. Sie machte sich jedes Mal Hoffnungen, wenn er Mousse au Chocolat an sie verfütterte oder sie zum Tee einlud, und dann wurden sie gänzlich zerschlagen, wenn er sie zwang, ihn Professor Snape zu nennen und ihr wochenlanges Nachsitzen verpasste. Die emotionale Achterbahn bereitete ihr Übelkeit, und sie würde das Schuljahr nicht überstehen, wenn dieses Auf und Ab so weiterging.

Warum zur Hölle hatten sie und Harry sich solche dämlichen Leute aussuchen müssen, um sich in sie zu verlieben? Warum musste das alles so schwierig und dämlich und schmerzhaft sein?

Glücklicherweise kam sie in ihren Räumen an, bevor ihre Tränen ihren Zorn besiegten. Unglücklicherweise wartete Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie und wählte diesen Augenblick, um besonders scharfsinnig zu sein.

„Du weinst!", rief er überrascht. „Was hat er getan? Ich werde ihn in die nächste Woche verhexen!"

Sie musste ihn buchstäblich festhalten, damit er nicht aus der Tür hinaus stürmte.

„Er hat nichts getan", behauptete sie unglücklich schniefend. Sie berichtigte sich gewissenhaft: „Naja, er hat mir noch eine Woche Nachsitzen gegeben."

Er blinzelte, starrte, und schenkte ihr dann ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Ich weiß, das scheint wahrscheinlich ziemlich schlimm, aber es wird vorbei sein, bevor du es merkst. Jeder weiß, dass Snape so sein kann; es wird dich nicht schlecht da stehen lassen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das Nachsitzen ist mir egal."

Was nicht ganz stimmte, aber das Nachsitzen war nicht der Grund, aus dem sie weinte.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber es geht um Snape?"

Sie kniff ihre Lippen zusammen, aber konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, die Lüge zu erzählen, die nur ein Kopfschütteln aussagen würde. Er fasste ihr Schweigen als Bestätigung auf.

„Aber du hast gesagt, er hätte sonst nichts getan, als warum würdest du…" Er brach ab, und sie konnte sehen, wie ihm das sprichwörtliche Licht aufging. „Ich verstehe, warum du es mir nicht erzählen wolltest."

Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, als Schmerz und Wut in ihr kämpften. Sie konnte sich nicht zu der Grausamkeit bringen, seine eigene oh-so-herausragende Wahl aufzuzeigen, aber er konnte zusehen, ob sie ihn noch einmal trösten würde, wenn er wegen seines verdammten slytherinschen Eisprinzen niedergeschlagen war. „Ich gehe ins Bett", blaffte sie.

Er besaß die Frechheit, überrascht zu wirken, als sie an ihm vorbei zu ihrer Schlafzimmertür marschierte. Also waren alle Männer in ihrem Leben unsensible Idioten. Es hätte sie nicht überraschen sollen.

„'Mine -", begann er.

Was er sonst noch hatte sagen wollen, wurde durch den befriedigend lauten Knall ihrer Tür abgeschnitten. Sie wirkte genug Schutzzauber, dass eine Atombombe in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum explodieren könnte, ohne dass sie es bemerken würde. Harry und Albus würden mindestens ein paar Tage brauchen, um da hindurchzukommen.

Sie fiel ins Bett und schloss müde ihre Augen. _Frohes neues Jahr._

Sie schlief fast fünf Stunden lang, was für sie inzwischen ungewöhnlich war, und fühlte sich beim Aufwachen etwas weniger nackt. Sie war in ihren Klamotten eingeschlafen, die jetzt ziemlich zerknittert waren, weshalb sie sie ablegte und ins Bad schlurfte. Nach einer sehr heißen Dusche fühlte sie sich fast wieder menschlich.

Sie zog sich an, seufzte und öffnete resigniert ihre Tür, beinahe bereit für den Tag.

Harry fiel hindurch. Er hatte sich offenbar daran gelehnt und war eingeschlafen. Sie blickte hinunter auf seine liegende Gestalt. Er blinzelte sie verkehrt herum aus müden Augen an.

„Haben wir erwägt, dass du Schutzzauber auf das Schloss und andere gefährdete Orte legst, damit wir in der Gewissheit leben könnten, dass Voldemort niemals hineinkommen wird?", fragte er.

Sie war noch immer leicht aufgewühlt, aber erlaubte sich ein halbes Lächeln über das Kompliment.

„Du hast dir einen interessanten Ort zum Schlafen ausgesucht."

„Naja, ich hab natürlich versucht reinzukommen, aber das hat nicht so gut geklappt. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du dich nicht an mir vorbei rausschleichen konntest, bevor ich mit dir reden konnte."

Sie seufzte. „Du bist hoffnungslos. Steh schon auf."

Sie zog ihn auf seine Füße und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte er entschlossen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich heute Morgen dazu in der Lage bin, Harry. Es soll ein nagelneues Jahr sein, weißt du noch?"

Er schüttelte stur seinen Kopf. „Und das hätte gestern Nacht gesagt werden sollen, aber ich habe länger gebraucht, um meinen Mund an mein Gehirn anzuschließen und die richtigen Worte zu finden."

Sie gab nach und setzte sich aufs Sofa, und Harry bestellte für sie beide Tee, den die Elfen zusammen mit Toast und viel frischem Obst hochschickten. Sie schienen ihre Laune zu spüren und hatten nicht mal für Harry etwas Schweres oder Fleischhaltiges geschickt. Sie nahm sich eine Schüssel mit Obst und eine Tasse Tee. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass Tee ihr immer half, sich besser zu fühlen. Nicht ganz so gut wie Licht oder Mousse, aber er war momentan praktischer.

„Ich hab es nicht so gemeint, wie es sich angehört an", sagte Harry zerknirscht. „Ehrlich nicht."

„Das ist schon okay", sagte sie abwertend. „Du hast ein Recht auf deine Meinung."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf noch einmal bestimmt. „Aber das habe ich nicht, nicht darüber. Du hast die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, mir wegen Draco Mut zu machen. Er hat dich mit einem Unverzeihlichen verflucht, und du hast mich trotzdem nur unterstützt. Letzte Nacht hast du über Snape geweint und warst aufgebracht, und dann hast du dich wegen mir _noch_ schlechter gefühlt. Das ist schrecklich. Das ist wie…" Er schien nach einer passenden Beschreibung zu suchen und entschied sich schließlich für: „Das ist die Tat eines _extrem_ schlechten Freundes."

Sie lachte und ein harter Klumpen tief in ihrem Inneren löste sich. „Danke, Harry."

„Aber ich kann verstehen, warum du es nicht sagen wolltest, oder? Weil du dachtest, dass ich so etwas Dummes tun würde."

Sie zuckte die Achseln und stritt es nicht ab.

„Ich kann keine Steine werfen, das weißt du." Er klang sehr bestimmt. „Ich verstehe es vielleicht nicht, aber du hast das Recht zu mögen, wen auch immer du möchtest. Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du ihn magst?"

Sie konnte ihm nicht wirklich verdenken, dass er die Frage stellte, aber sie musste nur an die Nacht denken, die sie in Severus' Armen verbracht hatte, an die Diskussionen, die sie geführt hatten, in denen er für ein paar Minuten zu vergessen schien, dass sie nur eine Schülerin war, und sie wusste es ohne jeden Zweifel.

„Ganz sicher."

Harry akzeptierte es mit einem Achselzucken. „Wenn es so war wie bei mir, dann hattest du kaum eine Wahl bei der Sache."

Sie nickte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du dich gestern noch schlechter gefühlt hast."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich bin einfach ins Bett gegangen. Es war okay. Ich habe dich heute Morgen direkt gesehen, und jetzt fühle ich mich besser."

„Er hat dir wirklich noch eine Woche Nachsitzen gegeben?"

Er zuckte mitfühlend zusammen, als sie nickte. Sie erklärte: „Er hat mich beschuldigt, ich würde sein professionelles Urteilsvermögen in Frage stellen, als ich erklärt habe, dass er keines der Dinge, für die er uns bestraft hat, wirklich gesehen hat."

Harry schnaubte. „Mutig. Dumm, aber mutig."

Sie lächelte unwillkürlich. „Ich schwöre, manchmal kann er wirklich normal sein."

„Wenn du das sagst." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde persönlich, dass er dieses Jahr noch schräger als sonst ist."

„Naja, er scheint ein bisschen… extrem zu sein. Ich habe die ganze Zeit gehofft, es würde sich legen, oder er würde über das hinwegkommen, was ihn beschäftigt."

„Nicht so erfolgreich?"

Sie seufzte, wobei sie fand, dass sie das momentan etwas zu häufig tat. „Nicht so erfolgreich. Aber", fügte sie hinzu und zwang sich zu einem fröhlichen Tonfall, „ich wette, dass du dich jetzt nicht mehr so schlecht fühlst, weil du Draco magst, oder?"

Er lachte unfreiwillig. „Ich glaube, wir sollten das gerade nicht betonen, weil wir versuchen, dich zu trösten, aber, äh, ja. Ich frage mich fast, ob sie etwas in das Wasser in unserem Bad getan haben oder so."

Sie grinste. „Auf jeden Fall sitzen wir beide im gleichen Boot."

„Und es scheint, als hätten wir beide die gleiche Wahrscheinlichkeit zu bekommen, was wir wollen. Und zwar eine sehr geringe bis nicht vorhandene, falls du dir nicht sicher warst."

„Ich glaube, dass du eine reelle Chance hast", wandte sie ein.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und erinnerte sie: „Zumindest weißt du, dass Snape auf der richtigen Seite steht. Es ist gut möglich, dass Draco als wirklicher Todesser zurückkommt, und was wird dann aus mir?"

„Dann wirst du mit mir zusammen zu viel Mousse au Chocolat essen, weil Severus zwar auf der richtigen Seite stehen mag, aber er trotzdem denkt, dass ich eine Art niedere Lebensform bin, die dumm und eine Gryffindor ist."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… Ich mag Eclairs lieber als Mousse au Chocolat."

Sie lachte wieder. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er etwas gegen ihre Einschätzung von Severus' Gefühlen ihr gegenüber sagen würde, nicht gegen ihre Essenswahl.

„Aber im Ernst", fügte er lächelnd hinzu, „ich glaube, er toleriert dich mehr als alle anderen Gryffs. Er hat Ron und mich für dich in seinen Unterricht gelassen, dass muss dir aufgefallen sein."

„Er hat sein Bestes gegeben, mich zusammen mit euch aus dem Unterricht zu verbannen", sagte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. Er machte den Mund auf, um zu widersprechen, und sie fügte hinzu: „Ich habe gehört, wie er es mit Minerva besprochen hat."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, ging aber zum nächsten Punkt über. „Er hat dir den Brandtrank gegeben und, wenn er nicht grade total verwirrend ist, ist er dir gegenüber höflicher als mir oder Ron."

„Aber das liegt wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass ich ihm gegenüber höflicher bin", widersprach sie. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du diese Diskussion gewinnen wirst, Harry, auch wenn es mir viel bedeutet, dass du es versuchst. Er hat mir gerade zwei Wochen Nachsitzen gegeben, weil er uns tanzend auf dem Astronomieturm erwischt hat, und er hat mir befohlen ihn nicht mehr Severus zu nennen."

Es war eine Erleichterung, das endlich jemandem gestehen zu können, der angemessen mitfühlend reagieren würde.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Hat er nicht."

Sie seufzte. „Hat er. Hat mir Punkte abgezogen und alles."

„Okay", gab Harry nach. „Dann sind wir beide verloren. Wir werden als Jungfrauen sterben und die ältesten Reinen Erwachsenen aller Zeiten werden. Wie hört sich das an?"

„Wir werden viele Katzen haben und zusammen wohnen, bis wir zweihundertzwanzig Jahre alt sind", stimmte sie zu.

Sie grinsten einander an.

„Es wird schrecklich sein, diese Woche mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, oder?", fragte Harry.

„Ich versuche, nicht daran zu denken." Sie unterdrückte ein weiteres Seufzen. „Und ich frage mich, ob ich mich nicht einfach in unsere Räume einschließen kann und erst wieder rauskomme, wenn die Schule losgeht."

Harry tat, als würde er ihre Idee ernst nehmen. „Naja, ich bin sicher, dass wir Kreacher, Dobby und Winky dazu bringen könnten, uns Essen zu bringen, und das ist wirklich der einzige Grund, aus dem wir rausgehen müssten."

„Bis Albus runterkommt und uns aufscheucht, und ich möchte ihm wirklich nicht erklären, warum ich mich hier versteckt habe", sagte sie eine Grimasse schneidend.

„Du versteckst dich nicht", sagte Harry empört. „Du machst einen strategischen Rückzug. Das ist etwas ganz anderes und unter den Umständen völlig verständlich."

„Danke", sagte sie und meinte mehr als seine Worte.

„Sehr gern geschehen", antwortete er. „Sollen wir aufstehen und den Tag richtig anfangen?"

Sie nickte. Sie übten sich im Ringen und Duellieren, bis es fast Zeit fürs Frühstück war. Sie duschten, zogen sich richtig an, und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Sie waren die ersten, die dort waren; allen anderen war das Frühstück um acht Uhr nach der späten Nacht wohl etwas zu früh. Die Hauselfen waren trotzdem wie immer auf Draht und Essen, das sowohl ihr als auch Harry zusagte, erschien am Ende ihres Tisches.

„Fragst du dich manchmal, wieviel Magie sie haben? Die Hauselfen meine ich", erklärte sie, als sie merkte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie redete.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe erlebt, wie ein Hauself meine Briefe abgefangen hat, einen Nachtisch schweben ließ, die Barriere in Kings Cross verzaubert und einen Klatscher manipuliert hat, sich in Snapes privaten Vorratsraum geschlichen hat und Lucius Malfoy einen Korrider entlang geschleudert hat, weil er seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet hatte. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass sie extrem mächtig sind."

Sie lächelte. Das war keine Antwort, die sie erwartet hätte, aber im Kontext seines Lebens war sie vollkommen logisch.

„Ich will nur nicht denken müssen, dass wir sie eigentlich unterdrücken, weil wir Angst haben vor der Macht, die sie beherrschen."

Harry schien sie ernst zu nehmen und sagte nach einem Moment: „Du hast mit Kreacher, Winky und Dobby geredet. Du weißt, was sie über ihre Stellung denken. Ich bin nicht dagegen, sie zu bezahlen, das weißt du, und sicher zu stellen, dass sie gut behandelt werden, aber allem Anschein nach dienen sie Zauberern gern. Nicht mal Dobby möchte damit aufhören."

Sie nickte. „Ich schätze, ich mache mir einfach um vieles Gedanken."

„Und genau deshalb bist du so eine aufrechte Person", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Du denkst über all die Themen nach, für die die meisten von uns zu faul oder zu abschätzig sind. Es bedeutet uns allen viel, dass du dein Bestes für Winky getan hast, selbst als sie nicht so über Freiheit dachte, wie du das wolltest. Während Ron und ich so sehr mit unserem alltäglichen Müll beschäftigt waren, hast du nicht vergessen, dass Hagrid Seidenschnabel retten wollte. Du bist verrückt geworden, weil du so viel Zeit auf so viele Probleme verwendet hast, aber du hast es nicht so wie wir vergessen. Es ist toll, einen Freund wie dich zu haben; es macht es einfacher, selbst eine bessere Person zu werden."

„Du bist eine wundervolle Person, Harry", versicherte sie ihm. „Du hast eine Menge um die Ohren, das ich nicht habe."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Voldemort hat für mich zwar den Tod vorgesehen, aber das hat er auch für alle muggelstämmigen Magier, und du warst so gut wie vom ersten Tag in meinen Kampf verstrickt. Und dabei verlierst du nicht aus den Augen, was andere als hoffnungslose Fälle ansehen, und deshalb haben wir Winky gerettet, und Kreacher und Seidenschnabel, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht immer so geendet hat, wie wir es uns vorgestellt haben."

Sie erinnerte sich noch immer deutlich an die verrückte Zeit mit dem Zeitumkehrer und an die Erleichterung, mit der sie das Gerät zurückgegeben hatte, egal welche Möglichkeiten ihr dadurch verloren gingen.

„Sollen wir uns einfach darauf einigen, dass jeder von uns den anderen für spektakulär hält, und von da aus weitermachen?", schlug sie vor.

Harry grinste. „Ich bin heute Morgen wirklich ein bisschen schwungvoll, oder? Ja, egal was andere denken, _wir_ finden, dass wir super sind."

Sie lächelte zurück. „Ganz genau." Als sie sah, wer durch die Tür marschiert kam, machte sie ein langes Gesicht. „Minerva scheint dem _nicht_ zuzustimmen."

Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors gesellte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und setzte sich mit einem deutlichen Ausdruck des Missfallens auf dem Gesicht schwer neben Harry.

„Würdet ihr mir freundlicherweise erklären, warum wir das neue Jahr mit einhundert Punkten weniger begonnen haben, als wir das alte verlassen haben? Ich habe MacDonald und Blair geweckt, sobald ich das Stundenglas gesehen habe, aber die beiden haben mir versichert, dass sie direkt zu Bett gegangen sind und den Schlafsaal seitdem nicht verlassen haben. Daraus schließe ich, dass der Verlust an euch beiden liegen muss."

Hermine seufzte und Harry war so freundlich, die Erklärung zu übernehmen.

„Wir haben das ungehörige Verbrechen begangen, um Mitternacht an Silvester oben auf dem Astronomieturm zu tanzen."

Minervas Augenbraue hob sich. „Das ist alles?"

Harry nickte mit streitlustiger Miene. „Wir waren vollständig angezogen. Es standen zwei Gläser Champagner da, die wir nicht mal getrunken haben. Kein Kuss. Nur tanzen. Offensichtlich die neuste Sünde."

Minervas Gesicht verschärfte sich. „Ich nehme an es war Severus, der euch gefunden hat."

Sie beide nickten.

„Habt ihr weitere Strafen erhalten?"

Harry sah zu Hermine, und sie antwortete zögerlich: „Harry hat eine Woche Nachsitzen. Ich habe zwei."

„Und warum das?"

Sie wussten alle, dass es, zumindest in der Vergangenheit, normalerweise Harry war, der die größere Strafe erhielt.

„Ich habe versucht zu erklären, was eigentlich vor sich ging, und ihn gebeten, dass er die Bestrafung noch einmal überdenken würde."

Minervas Lippen zuckten. „Eine interessante Lebensentscheidung deinerseits."

Harry kicherte über den Humor seiner Hauslehrerin.

„Ich konnte es nicht so verbleiben lassen, wie er es wollte", sagte Hermine. „Ich musste es versuchen."

„Du bist wie Harry hier, du weist auf unverschämte Taten hin, egal ob das klug ist oder nicht."

Sie alle dachten einen Augenblick lang über Umbridge nach, bevor Minerva sich räusperte.

„In diesem Fall, Hermine, Harry, sind das jeweils fünfundzwanzig Punkte, weil ihr mir ehrlich gesagt habt, was passiert ist."

Sie sahen sie überrascht an; normalerweise war sie nicht so großzügig in der Punktevergabe.

„Ich muss nachsehen, ob MacDonald und Blair tatsächlich aufgestanden sind, nachdem ich sie heute Morgen geweckt habe." Sie stand auf. „Das neue Jahr mit Punkten für gutes Betragen anzufangen scheint ein guter Vorsatz zu sein, meint ihr nicht?"

Sie begriffen, was sie tat, und grinsten sie an.

„Wenn du den Weg hoch zum Turm gemächlich gehst, und es gibt kaum einen Grund zur Eile, dann denke ich sogar, dass du sie bei ihren Hausaufgaben finden wirst, was an Neujahr fast schon engelsgleich ist."

Minerva lächelte leicht. „Das ist reizend. Und so hilfreich, Harry. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

In sich hineinkichern standen Harry und Hermine auf und eilten gehorsam davon, um sicher zu stellen, dass ihre Mitschüler es wert waren, Punkte zu erhalten, wenn Minerva bei ihnen ankam.

Bis zum Mittagessen hatte Gryffindor die hundert Punkte ausgeglichen, die Severus um Mitternacht abgezogen hatte, und Minerva hatte so energisch ausgesehen, dass nicht einmal Severus gewillt schien, es anzuklagen. Albus' Augen funkelten wie verrückt.

Hermine wünschte sich, dass jemand ihre zwei Wochen Nachsitzen beheben könnte, aber da Severus der einzige war, der diese Strafe verändern konnte, war sie eher resigniert deswegen.

Sie fragte sich, wie die anderen reagieren würden, wenn sie zurückkamen und entdeckten, dass sie so heftig bestraft worden war. Egal was Harry eben gesagt hatte, bezweifelte sie, dass ihr und Harry geglaubt werden würde, dass nichts geschehen war, und sie konnte sich schon ausmalen, welche Erklärungen sich die Gerüchteküche ausdenken würde.

Es war ein düsterer Gedanke. Aber, sie richtete sich entschlossen auf, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Severus ihr so zusetzte. Wenn er entschlossen war, ihr bissiger Professor zu sein, dann gab es nichts, durch das sie ihn davon abhalten konnte. Und sowieso, sie mochte Katzen, also würde es nicht so schlimm sein, als alte Jungfer mit einem Haus voll von den Tieren zu leben. Ihr Gedächtnis fütterte sie, nicht gerade konstruktiv, mit Erinnerungen des sechsten Schuljahrs, aber sie schob sie so gut sie konnte von sich. War ja klar, dass Harry in dem Moment herausfand, wen sie mochte, in dem sie versuchte sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr mögen sollte.

* * *

Das nächste Training war ganz genauso schrecklich, wie sie es befürchtet hatten. Severus wartete vier Tage lang, gerade genug, dass sie zu hoffen anfingen, dass er es für den Rest der Ferien vielleicht aussetzen würde – denn es war eindeutig ein Schlechter Plan, sie zu dritt in den gleichen Ort zu packen – aber dann erklärte er ihnen plötzlich beim Frühstück, dass sie in dreißig Minuten mit ihm trainieren würden. Sie erwarteten keinen adäquaten Vorlauf mehr, wenn er in so einer Laune war, und so beendeten sie einfach ihr Frühstück, eilten nach unten, um sich passend anzukleiden und gingen dann direkt in Raum Eins.

Es war genau wie in den ersten Tagen, nachdem der Prophet die Anwesenheit der Reinen Erwachsenen verkündet hatte. Severus verbrachte zwei Tage damit, ihnen sein ganzes Arsenal an den Hals zu werfen, was ihnen mehr als ein paar blaue Flecke und Prellungen einbrachte, wenn Flüche ihre Abwehr durchbrachen. Er redete ihre Fähigkeiten klein und kritisierte ihre Zusammenarbeit, und das half keinem von ihnen, besser zu werden. Es war stressig und ermüdend und genau das Gegenteil von dem, was sie in ihren Weihnachtsferien gebrauchen konnten.

Zu der dritten dieser Trainingsstunden, die am Mittwoch den Siebten stattfand, fanden sie sich wie beordert in Raum Eins ein, nur um zu entdecken, dass er sich entschieden hatte, dass sie in den Verbotenen Wald gehen würden, ohne sie darüber zu informieren. Dann grummelte er ungehalten, als würden sie seine Zeit absichtlich verschwenden, weil sie ihre Winterkleidung holen mussten. Als er die dritte Bemerkung über ihre Unfähigkeit von sich gab, die einfachsten Aufgaben zu vollbringen, waren sie beide fuchsteufelswütend, und Hermine verwandelte schließlich die Kleidung, die sie am Körper trugen, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihren Zauberstab zu verwenden oder Harry um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

Sie gingen raus in den Wald und weit genug zwischen die Bäume, dass es ziemlich dunkel und düster wurde.

„Viele eurer Kampfsituationen werden sich nicht in der kuscheligen Umgebung eines Klassenzimmers abspielen, wo ihr das Glück hattet, bisher trainiert zu werden", höhnte Severus. „Um euch einen kleinen Vorgeschmack von dem zu geben, was euch wirklich bevorsteht, werden wir die nächsten paar Tage hier draußen verbringen. Ihr habt dreißig Sekunden und danach werde ich anfangen euch zu jagen."

Er versuchte offenbar, irritierend zu sein und eine Umgebung auszuwählen, die sie verstören würde. Der Wald rief zumindest bei Harry nicht viele schöne Erinnerungen hoch, und Severus nahm das Gleiche wahrscheinlich auch für sie an. Unglücklicherweise für ihn und seinen hervorragenden Plan irrte er sich gewaltig. Der Wald war ihr zweites Zuhause. In dreißig Sekunden konnte sie sich so verstecken, dass sie von jemandem wie ihm niemals gefunden werden würde. Mit Harry an ihrer Seite würde es nicht ganz so gut funktionieren, aber sie wollte verdammt sein, sollte sie es Severus erlauben, sie auf ihrem Boden herum zu schikanieren. Er mochte glauben, dass er im Vorteil war – dass er mehr Zeit in Kampfessituationen und im Wald verbracht hatte – aber sie würde ihm das Gegenteil beweisen.

Sie zog Harry mit sich, während er noch zu protestieren versuchte.

 _Halt die Klappe und versteck dein Zentrum_ , befahl sie ihm energisch.

Er schien zu bemerken, in was für einer Laune sie war, und tat wie ihm geheißen.

 _Wir werden nicht aufhören, bis er entwaffnet ist und bereut, dass er das jemals angefangen hat._

Harry nickte nur.

 _Folge mir._

Harry gab sein Bestes, aber er war schlicht nicht so leise wie sie. Sie streckte ihre Fühler aus und führte sie zu einem guten Versteck, während sie darauf achtete, wo Severus' Zentrum war und wo er dementsprechend nach ihnen suchte.

 _Bist du sicher, dass wir vom Weg abgehen sollten?_ fragte Harry. _Hier gibt es einige verrückte Wesen, die du vielleicht nicht gesehen hast._

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. _Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht. Du hast in diesem Wald nichts zu befürchten, wenn du bei mir bist._

Er sah sie schräg an, aber sie bemerkte es kaum, weil sie damit beschäftigt war zu überlegen, wie sie ihren Lehrer übertrumpfen konnte.

 _Castina, hast du einen Moment Zeit?_

 _Du spielst Katz und Maus, Berit?_

 _Anscheinend. Es ist eine Übung für den Krieg, in dem wir kämpfen, aber wir hatten ein paar Schwierigkeiten mit dem Mann, der uns verfolgt._

 _Ich habe sie gespürt_ , stimmte sie zu _. Was soll ich tun?_

 _Eine Ablenkung wäre hilfreich._ Sie überlegte kurz, ob das als Schummeln angesehen würde, aber Severus hatte nicht _gesagt_ , dass sie nicht um Hilfe bitten konnten. _Ich will nicht, dass sie dich sehen, aber wenn du ein bisschen herumtrampeln könntest, würde ihn das von Harrys Spur ablenken, sodass wir uns hinter ihn schleichen und ihn entwaffnen können._

 _Wie du möchtest._

Severus hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Er folgte Castina in der Annahme, sie wäre Hermine oder Harry. Da es für Harry wirklich nicht allzu sicher wäre, alleine im Wald herumzuirren, ließ sie ihn so gut er konnte hinter sich herschleichen. Selbst mit der Behinderung durch Harry hörte Severus sie nicht, bis es zu spät war und sie seinen Zauberstab stumm zu sich rief.

Er fuhr überrascht herum, und das Gefühl verdoppelte sich noch, als er sie beide erblickte.

„Wer war dort drüben?", verlangte er zu wissen und deutete in die Richtung des Geräusches, das Castina verursacht hatte.

„Offenbar keiner von uns", sagte Hermine kühl. „Vielleicht einer der Bewohner des Waldes; ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie die Gelegenheit hatten, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir heute hier jagen würden."

Seine Lippen wurden schmal. „Ich kann mit euch auf den Ländereien trainieren, wo es mir beliebt."

„Natürlich", stimmte sie zu. Ihr Tonfall war völlig ausdruckslos, aber er würde wahrscheinlich trotzdem wissen, was sie wirklich dachte.

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Lasst uns euer Anfängerglück ausgleichen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt?"

Oh, wenn das keine Kampfansage war.

„Wenn Sie damit sagen wollen, dass Sie versuchen wollen, noch einmal entdeckt zu werden, dann sehr gerne", sagte Hermine mit einem kampfeslustigen Funkeln in den Augen. „Wir werden sehen, ob _Sie_ beim nächsten Mal mehr Glück haben."

Harry wirkte, als wäre er lieber an jedem anderen Ort der Welt und würde die zwei ihrem Kampf überlassen. Er hatte offenbar verstanden, dass Hermine hier in ihrem Element war, auch wenn er nicht verstand, wieso.

 _Castina, kannst du sicherstellen, dass Harry nichts geschieht, wenn ich ihn irgendwo verstecke?_

 _Natürlich._ Castina schien belustigt _. Ich schaue gerne zu, wie du den Mann jagst, der dich aufgebracht hat._

 _Er hat die Gabe, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen,_ gab Hermine zu. _Und in meinem Wald herrschen andere Regeln._

 _Deinem Boy-bird wird nichts geschehen,_ versprach Castina.

Hermines Lippen kräuselten sich _. Redet du und Fawkes über uns, wenn wir nicht zuhören?_

Die Herdenstute lachte. _Er bleibt momentan lieber im Schloss, während ich ungebunden bin. Wir informieren uns gegenseitig über alles Wichtige._

 _Und es war wichtig, dass er dir seinen Namen für Harry mitgeteilt hat?_

 _Du denkst, dass er das Detail nicht wichtig fände?_

Hermine gab zu, dass die Stute nicht ganz Unrecht hatte.

Fawkes unterbrach sie, da sie das Ende ihres Gesprächs für ihn hörbar geführt hatten. _Namen sind wichtig. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass jemand in der Hitze des Gefechts ein wichtiges Detail verpasst, weil ich aus Versehen Girlicorne oder Bird-boy gesagt habe._

Sie lächelten. _Gut zu wissen, dass du nur zu unserem Vorteil handelst, Vogel,_ sagte Hermine. _Genießt du die Show?_

Er nickte gedanklich. _Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass der Tag eine Verfolgungsjagd für Severus werden würde, hätte ich überlegt, mich von Albus wegzuschleichen._

Hermine wusste sehr wohl, dass er ging, wohin es ihm gefiel, wenn es ihm gefiel, auch wenn Albus gerne darüber in Stand gehalten wurde.

 _Guck zu, wenn du möchtest. Und jetzt, wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, muss ich einen Lehrer jagen._

Sie versteckte Harry und verfolgte dann die Fährte des Professors. Er war jetzt sehr viel vorsichtiger, da er offenbar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie sich so lautlos bewegen konnte, aber er konnte dennoch nicht mit ihren Kenntnissen des Waldes, der Schärfe ihrer Sinne und ihrem Zorn mithalten.

Sie fühlte sich mehr als ein bisschen nachtragend, und so gab sie ihm kein Pardon. Normalerweise hätte sie entschieden, dass er seine Lektion gelernt hatte, nachdem sie ihn das zweite Mal gefunden hatte und hätte ihm danach wahrscheinlich einen Ausweg geboten.

Heute nicht. Heute erinnerte sie sich an zwei Wochen Nachsitzen und hundert Punkte für einen Tanz und sie würde ihm keine Gnade gewähren, bis er nicht verdammt noch mal darum bat.

Sie entwaffnete ihn viermal hintereinander, bis er endlich die Zähne fletschte und nach Harry fragte.

„Harry ist in Sicherheit", sagte sie schlicht.

„Wenn du ihn irgendwo im Wald zurückgelassen hast, ist das zweifelhaft."

„Wenn Sie sich solche Sorgen um die Sicherheit hier machen, dann hätten Sie ihn erst gar nicht herbringen sollen."

„Das ist meine Sache", knurrte er.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie selbst spöttisch. „Sie können tun, was sie wollen, wann sie wollen, und wir müssen Ihnen gehorchen. Aber glauben Sie mir, dass wenn ich sage, dass Harry in Sicherheit ist, dann müssen Sie nie daran zweifeln, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Vermessene Gryffindor." Seine Lippe kräuselte sich vor seiner patentierten Abscheu. „Es gibt Wesen in diesem Wald, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst."

„Das ist Ihre These", antwortete sie ausdruckslos.

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Willst du mir erzählen, dass du viel Zeit im _Verbotenen_ Wald verbringst, Miss Granger?"

Sie blickte ihn unbewegt an. „Davon habe ich nichts gesagt, Sir."

„ _Verbringst_ du viel Zeit im Verbotenen Wald?", fragte er sie gerade heraus.

Zum Glück war seine Frage weit interpretierbar; sie hatten wahrscheinlich nicht die gleiche Definition von „viel Zeit". Sie verbrachte nicht annähernd so viel Zeit im Wald wie im Schloss.

„Nein, Sir", sagte sie eben und konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf ihre Okklumentik. Er würde nichts bekommen, das sie nicht zu geben bereit war.

 _Gute Antwort_ , jubelte Castina.

Es war gut zu wissen, dass wenigstens eine Person auf ihrer Seite war.

„Wenn ich herausfinden sollte, dass du mich angelogen hast -", drohte er finster.

Sie blaffte ohne Nachzudenken zurück: „Dann werden sie zweifellos tun, was Sie tun, wenn ich nicht lüge, und mir zwei Wochen Nachsitzen geben."

Hm. Im Wald zu sein schien sie mehr zu beeinflussen, als ihr bewusst gewesen war, denn sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie diese Worte im Schloss niemals gesagt hätte. Dass sie ganz der Wahrheit entsprachen, machte es nur noch verdrießlicher, dass er die Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbringen würde, wahrscheinlich gleich verdoppeln würde.

Sie seufzte und versuchte, so etwas wie Reue zu zeigen. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Das war unhöflich von mir."

„Verblüffend, dass du es selbst bemerkt hast, Miss Granger. Erwartest du wirklich, dass mir eine Entschuldigung deinerseits ausreicht?"

„Nein, Sir", sagte sie erschöpft. Sie war es leid, wütend auf ihn zu sein und in seiner Gegenwart wie auf Eierschalen zu gehen, anstatt einfach ein normales Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, ohne dafür Strafarbeiten zu erhalten. „Das würde völlig dem widersprechen, was ich in letzter Zeit von Ihnen erlebt habe."

Sein Blick durchlöcherte sie und sie wartete resigniert auf die nächste Hiobsbotschaft. Wenigstens hatte das Schuljahr nur noch fünf Monate, in denen sie nachsitzen konnte.

„Mr. Potter ist aber noch im Wald?"

Wenn er gerne mit einem kompletten Themenwechsel antworten wollte, dann war das seine Sache.

„Sie haben uns nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben, ihn zu verlassen, Sir."

„Soll das ‚ja' heißen?", fragte er scharf.

„Ich leide an oralen Fehltritten, nicht an einer Kopfverletzung, Sir. Ja, er ist noch im Wald, genau da, wo Sie uns hin befohlen haben."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass es einen bestimmten Grund gibt, dass er dich nicht auf deinem Feldzug begleitet hat, mich zu entwaffnen?"

Er sagte es vergleichsweise verhalten, und sie hoffte, es war ein Zeichen, dass seine Laune sich verbessert hatte. Aus dem Grund gewährte sie ihm eine ehrliche Antwort: „Er schafft es nicht, im Wald leise zu sein. Ich hätte Sie wahrscheinlich nicht jedes Mal erwischt, wäre er dabei gewesen. Sobald er gesehen hat, dass ich auf einer Mission war, hat er den Mund gehalten und getan, was ihm befohlen wurde."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das muss in der Tat ein furchterregender Anblick sein, wenn er Mr. Potter dazu bringt, sofort zu gehorchen."

„Ich bin wahrscheinlich nicht in Höchstform, Sir", stimmte sie zu.

„Bring mich zu ihm."

„Ja, Sir."

Sie führte ihn leise und gewandt durch den Wald zurück zu dem Ort, an dem sie Harry verlassen hatte, was inzwischen eine beträchtliche Strecke vom Ende ihrer und Severus' Jagd entfernt war.

 _Wir kommen,_ warnte sie Castina.

 _Habe ich gemerkt,_ sagte die Stute. _Er trampelt wie ein Elefant._

 _Nein, nicht wie ein Elefant_. Sie dachte nach. _Ein Nashorn vielleicht._

 _Ich gebe zu, er ist nicht, was ich erwartet habe._

 _Wovon sprichst du_?, fragte Hermine verwirrt.

 _Dein Partner. In ihm ist sehr viel Dunkelheit._

Sie wusste nicht, auf welchen Teil sie zuerst reagieren sollte, und ihre Antwort teilte Castina wahrscheinlich mehr mit, als Hermine es sich wünschte.

 _Er hat sehr viel Dunkelheit_ besiegt _. Er hat einen sehr starken Charakter._

 _Du bist oft sehr zornig auf ihn._

 _Meine Gefühle für ihn haben nichts mit den seinen für mich zu tun. Ich bin seine Schülerin. Es ist ungünstig. In der Liebe geht es nicht immer darum, die klügste Entscheidung zu treffen._

Die Stute seufzte _. Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich wünsche dir Glück._

 _Und ich danke dir dafür. Vielleicht, wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist und ich nicht länger seine Schülerin bin. Dann wird es vielleicht besser sein._

Vielleicht auch nicht, aber sie konnte hoffen.

Sie näherten sich dem Ort, an dem Harry sich versteckte.

 _Danke, dass du auf Harry aufgepasst hast._

 _Es war keine Mühe. Gehab dich wohl, Berit._

 _Danke dir._

Castina verschwand zurück in die Tiefen des Waldes und Hermine konzentrierte sich auf Harry.

 _Wir sind auf dem Weg zurück zu dir, also wäre es gut, wenn du bei unserer Ankunft keinen Herzinfarkt erleidest._

 _Verstanden. Das war eine verdammt lange Zeit, um im Wald zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass mich etwas auffrisst, ist dir das klar, Hermine?_

 _Ich würde nie zulassen, dass dich etwas im Wald auffrisst, Harry._

 _Ich bin sicher, dass Hagrid das gleiche denkt, und er hat Ron und mich trotzdem losgeschickt, um Aragog und eine ganze Kolonie verfluchter riesengroßer Spinnen zu treffen._

 _Ich weiß genau, welche Kreaturen Menschen gefährlich sind, Harry,_ versicherte sie ihm. _Und ich würde sie dich trotzdem nicht fressen lassen._

 _Das ist gut, schätze ich_ , sagte er unsicher. _Ich verstehe nicht, wie du dir so sicher sein kannst, wenn du dabei Snape gejagt hast._

 _Bin ich einfach_ , antwortete sie. _Wir sind hier. Du kannst jetzt runterkommen._

Harry ließ sich aus dem Baum fallen, in dem er sich versteckt hatte. Severus betrachtete ihn säuerlich.

„Ich schätze, dass wenn man im Wald keine Fähigkeiten hat, das wirklich die einzige verbleibende Möglichkeit ist."

Harry sah zwischen ihr und Severus hin und her.

 _Du hast ihn völlig fertig gemacht, oder?,_ fragte er schadenfroh.

 _Natürlich._

Sie räusperte sich, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er Severus' Frage laut beantworten musste anstatt nur innerlich hämisch zu sein.

„Es schien mir die klügste Wahl, Sir. Ich wäre in großen Schwierigkeiten gewesen, wenn ich nicht mit Menschen zusammen gewesen wäre, die wissen, was sie tun."

 _Womit ich dich meine, 'Mine, falls du dich das gefragt hast_ , verdeutlichte er mit einem gedanklichen Grinsen.

 _Danke, Harry._

Severus schätzte sie vielleicht nicht, aber zumindest tat es ihr bester Freund. Ihr Leben wäre sehr viel weniger kompliziert, wenn sie und Harry sich ineinander verliebt hätten. Der Gedanke war allerdings leicht gruselig und so schüttelte sie ihn ab.

Severus entschied sich dazu, das Thema seiner vernichtenden Niederlage ohne weitere Bemerkung fallen zu lassen. „Morgen werden wir mehrere Stunden lang einen richtigen Kampf im Wald veranstalten, wobei wir die Bäume als Schutz verwenden. Ich erwarte euch um halb vier am Rand des Waldes."

„Ja, Sir", antworteten sie beide.

Hermine war erfreut, dass er sich die Zeit genommen hatte, sie im Vorhinein über seine Pläne zu informieren.

 _Du hast es gehört, Castina? Morgen um halb vier?_

 _Du bist sehr pflegeintensiv diese Woche, oder?_ Sie war wieder belustigt. _Ich werde sicherstellen, dass sich euch nichts Großes und Unheimliches in den Weg stellt._

 _Danke._

Die drei gingen ins Schloss zurück. Hermine konnte sich nicht entschieden, ob es eine Chance gab, dass Severus' Augenblick der Höflichkeit andauern würde. Es schien noch immer möglich, dass sie für das, was sie heute gesagt und getan hatte, noch sechs Millionen Stunden Nachsitzen erhalten würde, aber sie hoffte weiterhin, dass dem nicht so wäre.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der zweite Tag im Wald sehr viel glatter verlief als der erste. Es war wirklich nützlich, in dieser realen Umgebung zu sein, wo sie Bäumen und Unterholz ausweichen mussten, während sie Flüche losschickten und versuchten, ihre Gegner nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sowohl sie als auch Harry benötigten Übung; sie konnte ohne Probleme im Wald verschwinden, aber dies verlangte andere Fähigkeiten. In der Dunkelheit war es noch unheimlicher, und fast unmöglich für reine Menschen, sich mit den vereinzelten Strahlen des Mondes zurecht zu finden. Harry und Severus konnten so gut wie nichts mehr sehen – zumindest schloss sie das aus dem Lärm, den die beiden veranstalteten – als sie das Training endlich beendeten.

Sie hatten es einen ganzen Tag lang ohne zusätzliche Punktabzüge oder Strafarbeiten geschafft, und Hermine war froh darüber. Natürlich waren es nur noch ein paar Tage bis Severus anfangen würde, das Nachsitzen, das sie bereits erhalten hatten, durchzuführen, also war es vielleicht die Aussicht auf baldige Belohnung, die ihn an seine Manieren erinnerte.

* * *

Severus setzte für Freitag kein Training an, aber das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Harry hatte noch einen Rest Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und wollte sein neues Buch über Animagi zu Ende lesen, da er langsam ungeduldig wurde und die Verwandlung erneut versuchen wollte. Sie weigerte sich zuzulassen, dass er den Prozess zu hastig anging; er würde sich unter ihrer Aufsicht nicht verletzen, nur weil er ungeduldig war.

Um halb Zehn am Morgen stürmte der Zaubertranklehrer mit einem kleinen Geschenk in den Händen in ihre Räume. Harry fand es noch immer bescheuert, dass der Mann freien Zutritt zu ihrem Quartier hatte, aber als sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er Severus sagen dürfe, dass sie es ändern würden, hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass der Professor wann immer er wollte bei ihnen auftauchen konnte.

„Was ist das?", wollte Severus wissen.

Sie hatte mehrere Stunden lang überlegt, ob sie es ihm geben sollte, und Winky dann beauftragt, es in seinem Wohnzimmer zu hinterlassen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Sir."

Er starrte sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Er schien es noch nicht geöffnet zu haben, fuhr aber wild damit durch die Luft.

„Warum würdest du es mir geben?"

Sie zog mehrere Antworten in Betracht und verwarf sie wieder, bevor sie sich schließlich festlegte. „Ich hatte es schon gekauft."

Er verstand sofort, worauf sie Bezug nahm, und seine heftigen Armbewegungen hörten auf. Er blickte hinab auf die Schachtel.

„Sie haben es nicht zurückgenommen?", fragte er milde.

„Ich habe nicht gefragt."

Er nickte geistesabwesend, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Harry betrachtete den Ort, an dem der Slytherin gerade gestanden hatte, mit einem sehr verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was war das gerade?"

„Ich habe Severus ein Geburtstagsgeschenk gegeben und er wollte wissen, warum", erklärte sie.

„Das habe ich verstanden", sagte Harry die Augen verdrehend. „Ich meinte das Ende. Wenn du herausgefunden hast, wie man ihn beruhigen kann, dann ist es mies, dass du es für dich behältst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das funktioniert nicht immer. Ich habe ihn nur daran erinnert, dass ich Ron etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe."

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Also… du hast Severus Snape erklärt, dass du wütend auf ihn bist, aber ihm etwas schenkst, weil du es zu einem Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hast, als du nicht wütend warst, und das hat er akzeptiert?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Anscheinend."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. „Ich verstehe den Mann wirklich nicht."

Leider tat Hermine das meist auch nicht. Wenigstens hatte er ihr das Geschenk nicht vor die Füße geschmissen.

* * *

Das Wochenende kam und Hermine und Harry bereiteten sich langsam darauf vor, dass die Schüler am Sonntag zurückkehren würden und am Tag darauf der Unterricht begann. Hermine vollendete den Wolfsbanntrank, den Remus am Sonntagabend abholen würde.

Beim Abendessen am Samstag bekundeten die übrigen dagebliebenen Schüler ihre Freude darüber, dass sie ihre Freunde bald wiedersehen würden. Hermine und Harry vermissten die ruhigen Tage, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, jetzt schon. Wahrscheinlich war das ein Indiz für eine soziale Störung ihrerseits, aber nach den Problemen wegen der Reinen Erwachsenen und dem ständigen Ärger mit Voldemort war es angenehm gewesen, eine friedliche Zeit zu verbringen. Irgendwann mochte es langweilig werden, aber bis dahin würden noch ein paar Monate vergehen, mindestens. Vielleicht sogar Jahre.

Hermine bemerkte, dass die Professoren auch nicht so aufgeregt wirkten wie die jüngeren Schüler, also waren sie und Harry vielleicht nur vorzeitig gealtert.

Am Sonntag erschienen die üblichen Tische und Bänke wieder in der Großen Halle und Albus gestand endlich ein, dass die Feiertage vorbei waren, und er entfernte die Weihnachtsdekorationen. Ihm hatten ihre Veränderungen entweder besser gefallen, als er nach außen gezeigt hatte, oder er hatte den Gedanken von Feiertagen ohne Schmuck einfach nicht ertragen können.

Die Schüler brachten bei ihrer Ankunft einen Lärm mit, der Hermine zusammenzucken ließ und wegen dem Harry sich kleiner machte. Sie würden sich wieder daran gewöhnen – wie jedes Mal – aber zu Beginn war es doch sehr störend. Jeder wollte alles über die Ferien der anderen erfahren, und Harry und Hermine erhielten viele Fragen, auf die „Lesen und Hausaufgaben" scheinbar keine akzeptable Antwort war. Sie konnten kaum über ihr Training sprechen, und Hermine würde das Tanzfiasko nur unter schrecklichster Folter preisgeben.

Ron sprach noch immer nicht mit ihnen, wie sie erkannten, als er sich absichtlich ans andere Ende des Tisches setzte und ein Gespräch mit Seamus und Dean anfing. Hermine hatte gehofft, dass drei Wochen Entfernung die Liebe vielleicht hätten wachsen lassen, aber dem schien nicht so zu sein.

Harry saß mit dem Gesicht in die andere Richtung, sodass er erst, als sie aufstanden, einen Blick auf den Slytherintisch werfen konnte.

 _Hast du Draco gesehen?_ fragte er. _Er sitzt nicht am Tisch._

Sie durchsuchte ihre Erinnerungen. _Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn gesehen habe, aber vielleicht Appariert er später her oder war klug genug, nicht an diesem verrückten Abendessen teilzunehmen._

Siebtklässler mussten zwar am ersten September und am Ende des Schuljahrs im Zug sein, durften aber an Weihnachten und Ostern aus Hogsmeade und zurück Apparieren, wenn sie wollten. Hermine war nicht sicher, ob die Erlaubnis wegen der Kürze dieser Ferien oder aus einem anderen Grund gegeben worden war, aber es war praktisch. Schüler mit jüngeren Geschwisterkindern reisten meist mit ihnen mit dem Zug, und ein paar Vertrauensschüler fuhren ebenfalls immer mit.

 _Vielleicht_ , sagte Harry unglücklich klingend.

 _Es sieht Malfoy ähnlich, so zu kommen, wie es ihm passt,_ erinnerte sie ihn.

Das beseitigte einige der Sorgenfalten auf Harrys Gesicht. _Das stimmt allerdings._

Sie luden Ginny zu sich zum Tee ein, um darüber zu reden, was sie während der Ferien getan hatten. Remus kam für seinen Wolfsbann vorbei und blieb auf eine schnelle Tasse Tee, was, wie Hermine belustigt feststellte, ganz zufällig zu der gleichen Zeit geschah, zu der Tonks bei ihnen vorbeischaute, um zu sehen, was sie taten. Es war genauso zufällig, da war Hermine sich sicher, dass Remus und Tonks auch zur gleichen Zeit wieder gehen mussten. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Harry etwas bemerken würde.

Um neun Uhr wurden sie, Harry und Ginny unterbrochen, als Pansy Parkinson vor ihrer Tür stand.

* * *

[17] Auch wenn es im Film so aussah, hat Umbridge in den Büchern tatsächlich nicht allen DA-Mitgliedern Nachsitzen aufgebrummt; sie scheint nur Dumbledore zu beschuldigen. Ich kann mich nur an eine Strafarbeit erinnern, die Hermine erhalten hat, nämlich die im Verbotenen Wald im ersten Schuljahr wegen Norbert; wenn ich andere vergessen habe, dann würden sie wahrscheinlich trotzdem weniger als vierzehn Tage betragen.

 _Im nächsten Kapitel fängt das Halbjahr mit einer verdächtigen Abwesenheit, einem Vollmond, dem Verbotenen Wald und einem Rettungsversuch an._


	16. Fünfzehn: Der Mond

**Kapitel Fünfzehn: Der Mond**

Obwohl Pansy wie Harry und Hermine in den Kerkern lebte, hatte die Slytherin sie noch nie zuvor besucht. Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Herz in die Hose sank, auch wenn sie sich sagte, dass es nicht _zwangsweise_ etwas Schlechtes bedeutete.

Hermine wechselte einen Blick mit Harry und gab Pansy dann die Erlaubnis einzutreten, was diese nervös tat. Es schien nicht zu helfen, dass sie Gryffindors auf traditionellem Slytherin-Terrain ansprach; der Blick, den sie Ginny schenkte, machte sehr deutlich, dass diese eine Gryffindor zu viel war, und Ginny stand höflich auf und entschuldigte sich.

Als sich die Tür hinter Ginny wieder geschlossen hatte, lächelte Hermine Pansy an und sprach freundlich, um ihr die Befangenheit zu nehmen. „Wie können wir helfen?"

„Draco und ich haben heute Runden."

Harry und Hermine tauschten einen Blick aus; sie waren ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich den Rest denken konnten, aber sie spielten mit.

„Gibt es einen Grund, dass dieses Vorhaben nicht durchgeführt werden kann?", fragte Hermine.

„Draco ist immer noch nicht zurück." Pansys Tonfall war mehr oder weniger neutral, aber eine gewisse Schärfe verrät ihre Sorge.

„Er hat nicht angedeutet, dass er sich verspäten könnte?", fragte Harry.

Das blonde Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten darüber geredet, uns im Zug zu treffen, aber das war eher beiläufig; ich habe angenommen, dass er einfach vermeiden wollte, mit mir die Abteile zu patrouillieren."

„Nur dass er jetzt immer noch nicht hier ist und du nicht mehr denkst, dass das der Grund für seine Verspätung ist", leitete Hermine daraus ab.

Pansy nickte. „Es waren Lehrer und andere Vertrauensschüler im Zug für die Patrouillen; er hätte es auf jeden Fall vorgezogen, direkt nach Hogsmeade zu Apparieren. Aber er wusste, dass wir heute Nacht Runden haben, und er zählt das zu seinen wirklichen Pflichten. Ich habe ihn letzte Woche daran erinnert, und er hat gesagt, dass er sich schon darauf freue. Sarkastisch", fügte sie hinzu, als hätten sie den Teil verpassen können.

„Wir _haben_ von Sarkasmus gehört", sagte Hermine trocken und Pansys Blick traf sie. Aber ernsthaft, sie waren Gryffindors, keine Dummköpfe.

„Hast du es dem Schulleiter gesagt?", fragte Harry.

Ein zweiter Blick traf Harry.

„Er muss informiert werden", sagte Harry defensiv.

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Der Schulleiter ist während der Schulzeit für die Schüler verantwortlich. Wenn Draco nicht dort ist, wo er sein sollte, und Albus nicht weiß, weshalb, dann kann er feststellen, was passiert ist. Wir müssen sichergehen, dass Draco dem Schulleiter nicht mitgeteilt hat, dass er sich verspäten würde. Er könnte immer noch passend zum Unterricht morgen ankommen."

Hermine war sicher, dass das keiner von ihnen für wahrscheinlich hielt, aber Pansy ergab sich dem Unausweichlichen, und die drei verließen den Kerker.

Nichts kam an ein dringendes Problem heran, wenn es darum ging, ihnen das Gefühl zu geben, dass es überhaupt keine Ferien gegeben hätte.

Hermine erschuf ihre besten Privatsphären-Zauber um sie herum und Pansy wirkte widerwillig beeindruckt.

„Hat er sich während der Ferien irgendwie merkwürdig verhalten?", fragte Hermine.

Der Blick der Slytherin wurde durchdringend.

„Wir versuchen herauszufinden, was Malfoy zugestoßen ist, Pansy", sagte Hermine fest.

Wonach auch immer das andere Mädchen suchte, sie schien es zu finden.

„Ich habe ihn nur einmal gesehen", antwortete sie. „Er war ruhig und hat viel Zeit zu Hause verbracht, aber das ist ziemlich typisch für seine Ferien; seine Mutter möchte, dass er vor Ort ist. Wir haben uns regelmäßig geschrieben – und er hat die Briefe selbst verfasst, falls du das jetzt fragen wolltest. Ich weiß, wie ich es überprüfen kann."

„Ich auch", sagte Hermine für den Fall, dass Pansy dachte, das wäre eine reine Angewohnheit von Slytherins. „Es gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er gezwungen wurde, die Briefe zu schreiben?"

Sie wussten alle, wonach sie wirklich fragte, und Hermine war leicht überrascht, dass Pansy es nicht schlechter auffasste.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Den Eindruck hatte ich nicht."

Hermine war nicht sicher, ob Harry den Mund hielt, weil er annahm, dass Pansy dachte, es wäre ihm egal, was mit Draco passierte, oder weil er sich Sorgen machte, dass er sich dabei selbst verraten würde. Egal was der Grund war, die Aufrechterhaltung des Gesprächs war scheinbar ihr zugefallen.

„Also obwohl er während der Ferien aus seinem freien Willen zu handeln schien, machst du dir Sorgen, dass das nicht länger der Fall ist?"

Pansy runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn er sich freiwillig dazu entschieden hätte, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, hätte er etwas gesagt." Sie hob ihre Nase und blickte sie herausfordernd an. „Er hätte es mich wissen lassen."

„Wir streiten nicht ab, dass Malfoy dir etwas erzählen würde. Du kennst ihn sehr viel besser als wir", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend. „Wenn du sagst, dass es ein Problem gibt, dann glauben wir das auch. Darum gehen wir zum Schulleiter."

Pansy war durch diese Aussagen etwas besänftigt und sie konnten die Wendeltreppe zum Büro des Schulleiters friedlich hochsteigen. Wie immer schien es, als habe er sie erwartet, und sie lehnten Tee und Zitronenbonbons ab, während sie sich setzten. Er fragte, was sie hergeführt hatte.

Sie erklärten das Problem. Das Funkeln seiner Augen wurde schwächer, aber er blieb nach außen hin ruhig.

„Da ich keine Nachricht erhalten habe, dass Mr. Malfoy sich verspäten würde, werde ich ihm eine Erinnerung an den Wiederbeginn des Unterrichts schicken. Es ist zwar ungewöhnlich, dass Schüler am Sonntagabend noch nicht zurück sind, aber es geschieht auch nicht zum ersten Mal. Mr. Malfoy ist volljährig, und bis er eine Klasse verpasst hat, kann ich sehr wenig unternehmen."

Von ihren Gesichtern konnte man ablesen, dass keiner von ihnen damit besonders glücklich war, aber sie hatten alle gewusst, dass es kaum eine Chance gegeben hätte, dass Albus die Mauern des Herrenhauses der Malfoys stürmen würde, um Draco zu holen.

Der Schulleiter fuhr fort: „Ich werde Minerva und Severus fragen, ob sie von Mr. Malfoy gehört haben, da er vielleicht einen Brief an seinen Hauslehrer oder meine Stellvertreterin geschickt hat. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Parkinson; Mr. Malfoy wird gefunden werden."

Damit hatte er wahrscheinlich Recht, aber Hermine war ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Sorge eher den unangenehmen Arten galt, auf die dies geschehen konnte.

Sie nahmen die Treppe hinab zum Korridor und begannen zu patrouillieren, wobei Harry einen halben Schritt hinter ihnen blieb und keine Anstalten machte zu sprechen. Hermine wandte erneut Privatsphären-Zauber an.

„Das war nicht das erbaulichste Gespräch, das ich je geführt habe", bemerkte Pansy trocken.

„Aber es hat den offiziellen Prozess in Gang gesetzt", zeigte Hermine auf, obwohl sie dem anderen Mädchen nicht widersprach. „Das kann später wichtig werden. Ich nehme an, dass du ihm eine Eule geschickt hast?"

Sie nickte. „Ich habe direkt nach dem Abendessen einen Brief geschickt, als er da immer noch fehlte. Ich komme nicht umhin zu denken, dass ich keine Antwort erhalten werde."

Hermine musste zustimmen. Wenn Voldemort in die Sache verstrickt war, was sie alle dachten, auch wenn sie es nicht laut aussprachen, wollte er, dass sie alle wussten, dass Draco verschwunden war. Andernfalls hätte der Schulleiter bereits einen Brief erhalten, der besagte, dass Draco sich verspäten würde.

„Er könnte dem Schulleiter antworten", sagte Hermine, auch wenn ihre Zweifel in ihrer Stimme mitschwangen. Das war wahrscheinlich das Einzige, das sie vor einem weiteren strafenden Blick der Slytherin bewahrte.

Sie schickten eine Handvoll Schüler zurück zu ihren Schlafsälen, wobei die Kinder deutlich verwirrt über die Zusammenstellung der Patrouille schienen.

„Offenbar müssen wir die Vertrauensschülerpaarungen häufiger mal verändern", bemerkte Harry, der es scheinbar für ungefährlich hielt, über ein anderes Thema als Draco zu reden. „Es scheint sie genug zu erschrecken, dass sie gehorchen."

„Es ist wirklich mal was Neues, dass der Schreck ihnen ihre üblichen Ausreden im Hals stecken bleiben lässt", stimmte Pansy hinzu. „Womit ich nicht sagen will", fügte sie schneidend hinzu, „dass ich es nicht erwarten kann, mit Gryffindors Runden zu drehen."

„Ich bin sicher, dass du es ab und zu über dich bringen wirst", behauptete Hermine, „wenn es der Schule hilft."

Pansy zuckte die Achseln. „Ich mache die Regeln nicht."

Sie blieben bis halb elf dabei, da es eine große Zahl von Schülern zu geben schien, die „vergessen" hatten, dass sie sich an eine Nachtruhe halten mussten. Diejenigen, die klug genug waren, in ihren Schlafsälen direkt zu Bett zu gehen, würden dafür dankbar sein, wenn sie um halb acht oder früher aufstehen mussten, um pünktlich zum Frühstück zu kommen; es gab bessere Zeiten für lange Gespräche als die Nacht vor dem Wiederbeginn des Unterrichts.

„Ihr wart ein wenig hilfreicher als ich erwartet habe", gab Pansy widerwillig zu, als sie am Ende des Korridors anhielten, der zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum führte.

„Malfoy ist ein Schüler dieser Schule", erklärte Hermine schlicht. „Wir nehmen unsere Stellung ernst, und darum sorgen wir uns um die Sicherheit _aller_ Schüler."

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Harry heimlich in den blonden Jungen verliebt war, und sie alle wussten, dass das Problem wahrscheinlich von Voldemort verursacht wurde. Pansy verstand zumindest die Hälfte von dem, was Hermine nicht sagte.

Die Slytherin nickte. „Ich werde euch wissen lassen, sollte er morgen schreiben."

Sobald sie sicher in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war, gingen Hermine und Harry zurück zu ihren eigenen Räumen.

„Verdammt, Hermine", sagte Draco sobald sie drinnen angekommen waren. „Warum Draco?"

„Leider ist er fast so sehr mit Voldemort verwickelt wie du", sagte sie seufzend und setzte sich aufs Sofa. „Aber wir wissen noch nicht, was passiert ist, Harry, also beruhige dich. Wir können momentan nichts tun."

Er ging auf und ab und sie nahm an, dass er nicht vorhatte, im Laufe des Abends damit aufzuhören oder sich zu beruhigen.

„Was, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckt?", fragte Harry ohne anzuhalten.

„Dann werden wir ihm helfen, sobald wir eine praktikable Möglichkeit dafür haben", sagte sie beruhigend. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, und sie fuhr fort: „Es gibt kein Schloss, dass wir stürmen können, um ihn zurückzuholen, Harry." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick lang, aber entschied, dass es wirklich gesagt werden musste. „Und wenn er freiwillig dort ist, können wir gar nichts machen."

Harry faltete in sich zusammen und ließ sich auf das andere Ende des Sofas fallen.

„Was wenn das stimmt, Hermine?", fragte Harry vollkommen entmutigt. „Was wenn das das Ende ist?"

„Dann haben wir immer noch viel Zeit, uns einen Haufen Katzen zu kaufen", sagte sie, weil sie keine richtige Antwort hatte, die besser war.

Er schnaubte, aber seine Augen waren verdächtig feucht. „Habe ich in letzter Zeit erwähnt, dass es ätzend ist, ich zu sein?"

„Du warst sehr zurückhaltend bei dem Thema."

Er verzog das Gesicht. „An manchen Tagen möchte ich weglaufen und mich nie wieder umdrehen."

„Ich kenne das Gefühl, Schatz", stimmte sie zu. „Aber Voldemort hat noch nie so eine Aktion mit einem Schüler gebracht, also ziehen wir vielleicht voreilige Schlüsse."

Es war nicht unmöglich.

Er seufzte. „Vielleicht."

„Was hältst du davon, deinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen, und vorm Schlafengehen noch eine Geschichte zu lesen?", schlug sie in ihrer besten Erwachsenenstimme vor.

Er blickte sie ungläubig an. „Wann bist du zu meiner Mutter geworden?"

„Ich habe vor Kurzem entschieden, dass du mehr Fürsorge benötigst", sagte sie erhaben. „Ich habe gemerkt, dass wir alle anderen Schüler zurecht weisen, während du gänzlich außen vor gelassen wurdest."

„Was ist mit dir?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich bin viel älter", sagte sie hochmütig durch ihren Zeitumkehrervorsprung. „Jetzt geh schon."

Er ließ sich überzeugen; wenn er keine Neuigkeiten über Draco erhalten konnte, dann wollte er abgelenkt werden. Sie verbrachten mehrere Stunden über seinem Animagi-Buch, und sie fügte Hinweise und Tipps hinzu, die sich beinahe wie allgemeine Ratschläge anhörten, obwohl sie sicher war, dass er die Wahrheit bereits erraten hatte und ihr nur aus Höflichkeit ihre Geheimnisse ließ. Anschließend wandten sie sich Remus' Buch über sympathische Magie zu. Es sprach in großem Detail von dieser Art Verbindung zwischen sehr engen Geliebten, weshalb sie mehrere Teile überspringen mussten.

„Ich finde, wir sollten dem Autor schreiben", sagte Harry schließlich angewidert, als sie zum Abschnitt über sympathische Magie beim Sex kamen. „Ihm erklären, dass es andere Möglichkeiten gibt. Ich fühle mich ausgeschlossen."

Sie schnaubte. „Ja, wir sagen ihm, dass er die Stellung Reiner Erwachsener sehr viel sorgfältiger beachten muss."

Harry lächelte breit und schlug scharfsinnig vor: „Wir können den Brief anonym verfassen, damit niemand errät, dass er von uns stammt."

Hermine lachte. „Gut, dass du dir um den Teil so viele Gedanken gemacht hast."

Sie führten noch eine Runde durch, bei der sie zum Glück viel weniger Schüler fanden, und Hermine überzeugte Harry endlich, dass er ins Bett gehen solle, indem sie ihn erinnerte, dass der nächste Morgen sehr viel schneller da wäre, wenn er schlief.

„Wir werden dann mehr erfahren, Harry. Im Augenblick kannst du nichts tun."

Außer zumindest er brachte Voldemort ein für alle Mal zur Strecke, und sie fand wirklich nicht, dass sie das vorschlagen sollte.

Sie war versucht, in den Wald zu gehen, da sie seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr in ihrer Einhorngestalt gewesen war, aber sie spürte, dass dies eine schlimme Nacht für Harry sein würde.

Das erwies sich als Tatsache, und um halb zwei wurde sie von seinem Elend geweckt. Es erwies sich als Albtraum, nicht als Vision, der garantiert von seiner Sorge um Draco herstammte. Sie konnte Harry beruhigen, ohne ihn aufzuwecken, was sie froh stimmte, denn es hieß, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch war, dass er durchschlafen würde. Wäre er aufgewacht, hätte er sich sicherlich nur mehr und mehr in seine Sorge um den Slytherin hineingesteigert.

Der Morgen brach an, nachdem Hermine selbst noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf ergattert hatte. Fawkes berichtete, dass kein Brief von Draco Malfoy bei Albus, Severus oder Minerva angekommen war. Es gab keine Neuigkeiten irgendwelcher Ereignisse, die mit Todessern in Verbindung standen. Daraus ergab sich die Möglichkeit, dass dies nur eine Machtdemonstration Voldemorts war, um zu zeigen, dass er die Kontrolle über die Schüler besaß, die Albus unter seinem Schutz wähnte.

Hermine ließ Harry so lange schlafen, bis sie beinahe zu spät fürs Frühstück waren, damit er sich beim Anziehen beeilen musste, anstatt sich noch mehr Sorgen um Draco zu machen. Beim Frühstück schüttelte Pansy diskret ihren Kopf. Auch sie hatte keine Briefe erhalten.

Harrys Miene wurde wirklich finster, aber zum Glück vermuteten die anderen Gryffindors nur, dass ihm eingefallen war, dass die erste Stunde des Halbjahrs Zaubertränke war.

Nichts in den Schlagzeilen des _Propheten_ versetzte sie in Aufruhr, nicht einmal ein Versuch, das Thema der Reinen Erwachsenen wieder aufleben zu lassen; anscheinend war es im Moment nicht sensationsheischend genug zu sein, um das Interesse der Zeitung zu wecken.

Sie und Harry hatten die Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen, dass Pansy geschickt worden war, damit sie Albus von Dracos Verschwinden in Kenntnis setzten. Soweit Hermine es einschätzen konnte, war Pansy aber ernsthaft besorgt. Hermine hoffte um Draco willen, dass er zumindest eine Freundin hatte, die sich wirklich um ihn sorgte, anstatt nur den Plänen der Todesser zu folgen.

Zaubertränke lief nicht schrecklich gut, da Severus die Abwesenheit seines Lieblingsschülers aus Slytherin nicht gefiel. Sie wusste, dass er sich außerdem Sorgen machte, weil er nicht über Dracos Abwesenheit informiert gewesen war. Wenn Voldemort wirklich für das Verschwinden verantwortlich war, hieß das, dass er Severus nicht vertraute? War es ein geheimer Auftrag für den jüngeren Malfoy? Sollte es eine Überraschung für den Hauslehrer Slytherins sein? Wenn ja, eine gute oder eine schlechte?

Es war nervenaufreibend für Hermine, und sie dachte die Fragen nur im Namen von Severus, und musste sie nicht durchleben.

Alle waren gereizt, und da dies ihren Lehrer miteinschloss, führte es zu einer unangenehmen Lernatmosphäre. Er war noch schnippischer, als es eine erste Stunde des Halbjahres verdiente, und sie alle hielten ihre Köpfe gesenkt und ihre Bemerkungen für sich, bis die drei Stunden endlich vorüber waren und sie mit angeschlagenem Stolz entkommen konnten. Nichts war für den Mann gut genug gewesen – auch nicht Hermines perfekter Trank – aber es hatte ihr wenig ausgemacht, das Opfer seines Zorns zu sein. Sie war sicher, dass er lediglich seine Sorge über seinen Patensohn loswerden musste. Wenigstens war es besser, als wenn er sich grundlos wie ein Arsch verhielt.

Beim Mittagessen erhielten sie durch Fawkes die Neuigkeit, dass Tonks einen Brief von ihrer Tante Narzissa erhalten hatte. Da Andromeda Tonks enterbt worden war und keinerlei Kontakt zum Rest der Familie Black hatte – und ihre Tochter dementsprechend nicht einmal gegrüßt wurde – war dies ein _sehr_ ungewöhnlicher Vorfall.

Ohne ein einziges Detail zu erwähnen, erklärte Narzissa Malfoy, dass sie Unterstützung bei einer delikaten Familienangelegenheit benötigte; da sie diese, wie die Dinge standen, lieber innerhalb der Familie regeln wollte, wendete sie sich an Tonks.

Sie alle stimmten überein, dass es eine Falle sein könnte. Aber es lag auch nicht außerhalb des Möglichen, dass Dracos Mutter sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn machte. Hermine erinnerte sich an all die Carepakete, die er im ersten Schuljahr erhalten hatte, und daran, dass es offenbar der Wunsch seiner Mutter gewesen war, ihn in der Nähe zu wissen, der Lucius Malfoy davon abgehalten hatte, den Jungen nach Durmstrang zu schicken. Ob es eine Falle war oder nicht, keiner von ihnen bezweifelte, dass es mit Dracos Verschwinden zu tun hatte.

Tonks und Albus stimmten darin überein, dass sie es für klüger hielten, dass Ministerium noch nicht offiziell mit einzubeziehen. Tonks Angelegenheiten überschnitten sich jetzt praktischerweise mit denen des Schulleiters; seine offizielle Untersuchung, weshalb Draco nicht in der Schule war, würde in Begleitung der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin und Dracos Hauslehrer vollzogen werden, und jetzt würde ihn einfach noch ein viertes Mitglied der Fakultät begleiten.

Hermine und Harry begleiteten sie direkt nach Unterrichtsende am Abend nach draußen. Die Professoren schienen nicht recht zu wissen, was sie von der Anwesenheit der beiden Gryffindors halten sollten, da die Schüler von keiner menschlichen Zunge über die Ereignisse informiert worden waren. Die zwei verabschiedeten sich leise von ihren Lehrern, da sie kaum etwas anderes sagen konnten, vor allem nicht auf offener Fläche, sodass die Erwachsenen sich ohne Zweifel fragten, ob die beiden nur zufällig aufgetaucht waren. Fawkes saß auf Albus' Schulter, ein guter Schutz, sollte es sich wirklich als Falle herausstellen, und Hermine war überzeugt, dass er ihnen zugezwinkert hatte.

 _Pass auf dich auf_ , ermahnte Hermine ihn.

 _Versucht, keine Abenteuer zu erleben, während ich weg bin._

Hermine und Harry wechselten einen Blick.

 _Wir haben nichts geplant_ , antwortete Harry, _aber das scheint nicht viel zu heißen._

Sie würden alle tun, was sie tun mussten, und das so ruhig und effizient wie möglich, aber das funktionierte nur selten. Dennoch war Hermine der Meinung, dass es sicherer war, wenn Harry hierblieb, und sie war froh, dass er keinen Versuch unternommen hatte, die Professoren zu begleiten – oder sich hinter ihnen herzuschleichen.

Filius und Pomona hatten in Abwesenheit der anderen das Sagen, und beim Abendessen wirkten beide grimmig genug, dass niemand laut genug nach den fehlenden Professoren fragte, um gehört zu werden. Es würde sich zweifelsohne bald herumsprechen, aber das Abendessen verlief erstaunlich ruhig. Das erste Nachsitzen der Siebtklässler war wegen der plötzlichen Abwesenheit der Lehrer abgesagt worden – auch wenn Harry angedeutet hatte, dass es Severus gewesen war, der sich geweigert hatte, dass sie auch nur eine Nacht lang leiden würden, ohne dass er dabei zuschauen konnte. Hermine wollte widersprechen, hatte aber entschieden, dass es schlauer wäre zu schweigen.

Nach dem Essen ging Hermine absichtlich hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins und erklärte Pansy hörbar, dass Harry und sie den Stundenplan der Vertrauensschüler mit ihr besprechen mussten. Im Schutz eines leeren und durch Bannsprüche abgeschotteten Klassenzimmers informierten sie das besorgte Mädchen darüber, dass die Professoren sich sozusagen auf eine Rettungsmission begeben hatten.

Pansy nickte, sowohl erleichtert, dass etwas unternommen wurde, als auch besorgt, dass solch eine Aktion notwendig war. „Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut."

„Das hoffen wir alle", stimmte Hermine zu. „Hältst du deine Ohren in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum offen?"

Das war gleichbedeutend damit, dass sie das Mädchen bat, ihre Hausgenossen auszuspionieren, aber Pansy war offenbar besorgt genug, dass sie nur nickte, bevor sie gedankenverloren davoneilte.

Hermine brachte Harry hinab in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, damit sie vorgeblich Hausaufgaben erledigen konnten. Da Severus im Unterricht so brutal gewesen war, hatten sie in Zaubertränke genug zu tun, und Filius hatte ihnen eine angemessenere Menge für Zauberkunst aufgetragen. Indem sie alle fünf Minuten nachfragte, wie Harry vorankam, und ihm eine Predigt hielt, wenn er nichts tat, brachte sie ihn dazu, ein bisschen zu arbeiten.

Sie versuchte, es nicht zu kommentieren, als er immer häufiger über seine Narbe rieb; er schein nicht zu merken, dass er es tat. Wenn es nicht nur ihre Einbildung war, dann sah die Narbe immer schlimmer aus, und sie glaubte nicht, dass es von Harry Berührungen herrührte. Als er die Bewegung so gut wie durchgehend machte, gab sie nach.

„Tut die Narbe weh?", fragte sie sanft.

Seine Augen schnellten zu ihr, und dann erst schien er seine Hand zu bemerken und riss sie von dem Mal auf seiner Stirn fort. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und verängstigt.

„Sie hat angefangen zu kribbeln. Irgendetwas passiert, Hermine."

Es war, als empfingen sie einen Fernsehsender auf der falschen Wellenlänge. Sie konnten beinahe sehen, wann sich wichtige Ereignisse abspielten, aber sie konnten keine Geräusche hören oder das Bild wirklich sehen. Realistisch gesehen wäre es weniger frustrierend, wenn sie das verdammte Teil einfach abstellen würden, aber da sie ein Teilsignal hatten, sahen sie trotzdem weiterhin zu und hofften, dass die Dinge deutlicher wurden.

„Albus, Minerva, Tonks und Severs sind unterwegs", zeigte sie beruhigend auf. „Sie werden alles ihnen Mögliche tun, um Draco zurückzuholen. Vielleicht ist Voldemort deswegen aufgebracht."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin sicher, dass er das erwartet hat. Es liegt an etwas anderem."

Sie vermutete, dass er Recht hatte, aber sie brauchten momentan nur eine pessimistisch eingestellte Person.

„Mach mit deinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke weiter", wies sie ihn an. „Wenn es deutlicher wird, werden wir es erfahren."

Widerwillig richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Seite vor ihm, und sie sah zu, wie seine Augen auf der gleichen Stelle verharrten und er einen Satz offenbar wieder und wieder las, ohne ein einziges Wort auf sein Pergament zu schreiben. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn weiter anzustacheln. Er war extrem blass.

Auf einmal schrie er vor Schmerz auf und klatschte seine Handfläche auf seine Stirn.

„Er ist wirklich zornig", brachte Harry durch zusammengepresste Zähne heraus. „Blöder verdammter Bastard. Ich sollte wenigstens sehen können, was er tut."

Wenn sie sich aussuchen könnten, wie die Verbindung funktionierte, dann hätte Harry nicht den ganzen Mist erleben müssen, der ihm in den letzten Jahren geschehen war. Sie holte einen schmerzlindernden Trank aus ihrem Vorrat, da sie klug genug gewesen, Poppy nicht alles auszuliefern, und er stürzte ihn hastig herunter, ohne wegen des Geschmacks auch nur das Gesicht zu verziehen. Es war gut, dass diese Sorte nicht abhängig machte.

„Irgendetwas ist definitiv nicht so gelaufen wie geplant", murmelte Harry. „Ich kann fast sehen -"

Sie umfasste seine Hand fest und bohrte ihre Nägel in seine Haut, sodass er sie wirklich ansah.

„Wag es ja nicht", sagte sie streng. „Wenn du deine Schilde auflöst, könnte er in deinen Verstand sehen, und es gibt _zu viel_ , dass er nicht erfahren darf." Sie ließ nicht zu, dass er wegsah. „Es geht nicht."

Harry riss seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff. „Das weiß ich", blaffte er. „Denkst nicht, dass ich das nicht weiß!" Er atmete heftig aus und sagte flehentlich: „Ich möchte ihm helfen, Hermine."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise. „Aber so kannst du das nicht. Wir können ihm momentan nicht helfen."

Urplötzlich aber erreichten sie Neuigkeiten von einer unerwarteten Quelle.

 _Ein Rudel Werwölfe dringt in den Wald ein_. Es war Castina, und sie klang zornig. _Wir haben Käfige am Waldrand gefunden. Sie jagen jetzt._

Hermine gefror das Blut in den Adern. _Etwas Bestimmtes?_

 _Ja_ , bestätigte Castina. _Jemand mit Verletzungen wurde tiefer im Wald abgesetzt; es scheint, als würden die Werwölfe ihn Richtung Ländereien treiben._

 _Sodass er gefunden werden kann, wenn er zerfleischt wurde?_

Castina fasste ihre Antwort nicht in Worte, aber sie war zustimmend; man brauchte kein Genie, um den offensichtlichen Plan zu durschauen.

„Er ist wieder fröhlich", stieß Harry hervor. „Ich verstehe nicht, was sich geändert hat, aber es gefällt ihm." Harry zuckte zusammen. „Es hat etwas mit Draco zu tun, aber ich … kann nicht … sehen…" Er brach ab. Er versuchte offenbar, jede kleinste Emotion aus der Verbindung zu pressen, ohne seinen Verstand in Gefahr zu bringen.

Oh, verdammt. Sie musste nicht lange raten um herauszufinden, wer gerade in den Wald gesteckt worden war, damit ihn die Angestellten und Schüler von Hogwarts finden würden. Sie seufzte.

„Er ist im Wald", verkündete sie.

Harry blinzelte sie an. „Wie bitte?"

„Draco ist im Wald. Er wurde dort verletzt abgesetzt, und ein Rudel Werwölfe wurde freigelassen."

Harry starrte sie drei Sekunden lang mit offenem Mund an, bevor er seine Stimme wiederfand und wissen wollte: „Woher zum Teufel willst du das wissen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass jetzt die Zeit ist, das zu besprechen", sagte sie ernst. „Wir müssen dorthin gehen und ihn retten."

Harry brauchte einen Moment lang, um es zu verarbeiten, aber dann sprang er auf.

„Worauf warten wir noch? Komm schon!"

Sie musste seine Kleidung in angemessene Winterausrüstung verwandeln, während er fast schon zur Tür rannte, und sie musste ihn wortwörtlich festhalten und zu dem geheimen Eingang schleifen, als er in Richtung der Eingangshalle laufen wollte.

„Hey! Was –?", wollte er wissen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, darüber zu streiten, also halt einfach den Mund und folge mir. Ich habe das Sagen, verstanden?"

Er verstand es zum Glück, obwohl es benommene Verwunderung sein mochte, die ihn zum Schweigen brachte. Hermine nutzte den Gehorsam voll aus, wies Harry an, sein Zentrum zu schützen, und ihr auf die Ländereien hinaus zu folgen. Es war bitterkalt, als sie eilig über den verschneiten Rasen stapften, und der beißende Wind peitschte ihnen ins Gesicht und wirbelte ihnen Schnee in die Augen. Hermine würde den Wald im Schlaf finden, und sie führte sie zielsicher unter die Bäume.

 _Wo ist er?,_ fragte sie Castina.

Die Stute schickte ihr ein Bild seines ungefähren Aufenthaltsortes, und Hermine bahnte sich sofort einen Weg in die entsprechende Richtung. Es war etwa einen Kilometer von den Schutzkreisen entfernt, die die Ländereien umgaben. Der Wind nahm ab, je tiefer sie kamen, da er die Bäume, Büsche und sonstigen Hindernisse nicht durchdringen konnte, aber es war kalt und dunkel. Der Schnee am Boden wurde weniger.

 _Es sind viele Werwölfe_ , sagte Castina und schickte ihr kurze Bilder, die sich auf etwa dreißig beliefen, dachte Hermine. _Die Herde versucht, sie abzulenken, aber es sind mehrere Rudel, die alle Blut gerochen haben. Sie schießen sich aus mehreren Richtungen her auf den Bereich ein, und sie sind schnell._

Obwohl die Werwölfe und die Einhörner in etwa gleicher Zahl waren, wusste Hermine, dass nicht die ganze Herde an einem Fleck sein würde, und die Einhörner würden dadurch behindert werden, dass sie die erkrankten Menschen nicht ernsthaft verletzten wollten; sie würden dennoch tun, was nötig war.

 _Wir werden Draco erreichen_ , sagte Hermine, _und zusehen, dass wir ihn von hier wegschaffen_.

Leider hatten die Muggel Recht gehabt zu sagen, dass Einhörner die Berührung von nicht-Jungfrauen nicht ertrugen. Er war extrem schmerzhaft für erwachsene Einhörner, und das hieß, dass sie den verletzten Draco nicht einfach aus dem Wald heraustragen konnten.

Castina schickte ihr Einverständnis. Hermine bewegte sich jetzt schneller durch den Wald und Harry folgte ihr, so gut er konnte.

 _Woher weißt du, wo wir langmüssen?_

 _Es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, und ich muss mich momentan darauf konzentrieren, was wir hier machen. Ich werde dir alles erklären, sobald wir wieder im Schloss sind und ein paar Stunden geschlafen haben,_ versprach sie.

Sie konnten das Heulen jetzt hören, und Harry stolperte davon zu einer schnelleren Geschwindigkeit angestachelt vorwärts. Mit ihm an ihrer Seite waren sie trotz seines neuen Trainings nicht die leisesten Menschen, die jemals durch den Wald gewandert waren, aber da sie sich direkt auf den Ort zubewegten, auf den auch die Werwölfe zielten, spielte das wahrscheinlich keine große Rolle.

Der Großteil der restlichen Raubtiere würde sich fernhalten; sich mit Werwölfen anzulegen war gefährlich, und es gab im Wald keine Gruppe Raubtiere, die groß genug wäre, um es mit ihnen aufnehmen zu können; es sei denn, Aragog weckte alle seine Verwandten, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Die Zentauren würden sich ebenso wenig einmischen – was umso besser war, da diese die gefährlichen Menschen wahrscheinlich töten würden, und Hermine wollte diese Möglichkeit unbedingt vermeiden.

Sie setzten ihren Weg durchs Unterholz fort, wobei Hermine Hindernissen instinktiv auswich und Harry nicht mehr losließ, da es immer dunkler wurde, je weiter sie gingen, und kein Licht mehr vom Schnee reflektiert wurde und keine Strahlen des Mondes mehr die Wolken und Bäume durchbrachen. Sie war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, dass ihre Einhorngestalt ihr auch als Mensch noch eine erhöhte Sinneswahrnehmung verschaffte.

Sie ließ endlich zu, dass Harry sich ein schwaches Licht beschwor, da er über Hindernisse stolperte, die sie nicht einmal in seiner Nähe glaubte. Es war wahrscheinlich gefahrlos, da die menschlichen Todesser kaum in der Nähe eines Werwolfangriffs sein wollten; mit einem wilden Biest zu verhandeln, dass während des Vollmonds von einem Blutrausch besessen war, war keine Option.

Eine dunkle Gestalt ragte plötzlich auf ihrer rechten Seite in ihr Blickfeld hinein. Sie hatten kaum genug Zeit, die Kleidung eines Todessers zu erkennen, bevor Harry einen Schockzauber losschickte, den sie von seinem Ziel ablenkte, von dem jetzt ein brutaler Schneide-Fluch auf den Ursprung von Harrys Zauber gefeuert wurde, sodass sie gezwungen war, sie zu deMaskieren und hastig einen Schild um sich und Harry herum zu errichten.

„Severus, Harry", rügte sie laut flüsternd. „hört auf damit."

Wenigstens wusste sie jetzt, dass die zwei einen Todesser ohne zu Zögern angreifen würden, sollten sie einem begegnen. Erst im Nachhinein wurde Hermine klar, dass sie Severus unbewusst wahrgenommen und als ungefährlich eingestuft hatte, und er ihnen deshalb so nahe kommen konnte.

Harry deMaskierte sich, während der Professor sich die Maske vom Gesicht zog. „Was zur verflucht-verdammten Hölle tut ihr hier?" Er klang schockiert, verwirrt und wütend.

„Draco retten, was denn sonst?", flüsterte Hermine heftig. „Jetzt ist kein guter Moment, um zu reden. Wir sind fast da."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Severus höchst argwöhnisch.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Frage zu beantworten. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind der einzige ‚Todesser' im Wald?" Sie wollte vollkommen sicher gehen.

„Nein", fauchte er zurück, „wir wandern alle in einem Wald voller Werwölfe herum und hoffen, dass wir auch gefressen werden."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Es gab keinen Grund, so unhöflich zu sein.

Sie liefen ein paar Minuten lang weiter, wobei Severus ihr widerwillig folgte, nachdem selbst ihm und seinem Ego klar wurde, dass sie zu wissen schien, wohin sie ging, und sich schnell bewegen konnte, ohne auf Hindernisse zu stoßen.

„Selbst wenn Mr. Potter eine Vision hatte, erklärt das nicht, wie du so zu Draco finden kannst, oder warum ihr zwei verrückt genug wart, herzukommen", blaffte Severus schließlich explosionsartig.

Unendlich lange schweigend zu wandern war ihm scheinbar unmöglich.

„Ich habe Harrys Vision nicht benötigt, und Sie sind auch hier", sagte sie kurz ab. „Ein bisschen Ruhe wäre jetzt angebracht."

Er machte den Mund auf, um zu widersprechen, aber sie brachte ihn zum Schweigen und bewegte sich schneller, sodass er sich darauf konzentrieren musste, nicht hinzufallen, wodurch seine Tirade unterbrochen wurde. Das Heulen der Werwölfe wurde immer lauter und häufiger.

Sie hörte die Geräusche von Dracos Bewegungen vor den anderen beiden. Sie hielt an, als sie gerade noch außer Hörweite von Draco waren.

„Bleibt hier", befahl sie den zwei Männern, die sofort widersprechen wollten. „Nur eine Minute lang. Draco wird von Werwölfen verfolgt, und wenn wir alle auf einmal auftauchen, wird er wahrscheinlich sich oder uns verletzen. Ich werde uns ankündigen, und ihr könnt dann direkt hinzustoßen."

Sie wirkten noch immer rebellisch.

„Ihr wollte Draco nicht noch mehr verletzen, oder?", fragte sie scharf.

Das traf zum Glück auf beide zu und so fügten sie sich, beide mit einem bemerkenswert ähnlichen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie standen beinahe Rücken an Rücken, ihre linke Seite geschützt von einem großen Baum, und ihre Zauberstäbe deckten die restlichen neunzig Grad ab, die jeder von ihnen noch überwachen und gegen einen möglichen Angriff absichern musste. Sie nickte ihnen zu. Scheinbar funktionierte nichts besser als die Drohung eines Angriffs durch Werwölfe um sie zum Zusammenarbeiten zu bewegen.

Sie schlüpfte lautlos zwischen die Bäume und überwand die übrige Distanz rasch. Geräusche von Dracos schmerzhaftem und langsamem Fortschritt erreichten ihre Ohren jetzt deutlicher; sein mühsames Atemholen begleitete seine stolpernden Schritte. Sie kam näher und trat dabei absichtlich auf einige Zweige, damit er wusste, dass jemand da war, und sie nicht einfach vor ihm auftauchte und ihm einen Herzinfarkt bescherte. Sie konnte hören, dass jede Bewegung aufhörte und er sich anstrengte, auch seine Atmung zu vertuschen.

„Draco", rief sie leise – scheiß auf Nachnamen in so einer Lage – „ich bin's, Hermine. Ich nehme an, dass sie deinen Zauberstab weggenommen haben, aber ich warne dich, dass ich gleich aus den Bäumen hervortrete, damit du mich sehen kannst."

Es kam keine Reaktion, aber die hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Wäre sie ein Todesser und das eine Falle, so würde er seine Position verraten, wenn er etwas sagte. Zum Glück war sie kein Todesser und das keine Falle, und er musste nicht reden, damit sie genau wusste, wo er war. Sie ließ die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs aufleuchten, damit er etwas sehen konnte, und trat aus den Bäumen hervor.

Er sah sie mit zugekniffenen Augen. Sie versuchte, bei seinem Anblick nicht zusammenzuzucken. Die Todesser hatten sich offenbar ihren Spaß mit ihm getrieben, bevor sie ihn zum Sterben im Wald abgesetzt hatten, und er sah völlig ramponiert aus.

„Was zum Teufel würde Hermine Granger mitten in der Nacht bei Vollmond in diesem Wald zu suchen haben?", brachte er hervor, noch immer schwer Luft bekommend.

„Einen ihrer Lieblingsslytherins retten natürlich", antwortete sie.

Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Ich habe tatsächlich Schwierigkeiten mir einen Grund zu überlegen, warum _irgendjemand_ gerade im Wald sein sollte, ganz abgesehen davon so zu tun, als sei er Granger, also bin ich ungewöhnlich bereit, diese verrückte Idee zu glauben. Beweis, dass du sie bist."

„Lass mich einfach sagen, dass ich nicht will, dass meine Entscheidung vor den Ferien eine völlige Verschwendung war. Es wäre schade, wenn die Werwölfe dich kriegen, nur drei Wochen nachdem ich entschieden habe, dass Askaban nichts für dich ist."

Ein Teil der Anspannung schien ihn zu verlassen.

„Was zur Hölle tust du hier?", wollte er wissen.

Sie grinste. „Severus hat das Gleiche gefragt."

„ _Severus_ ist hier?", fragte er, sofort wieder misstrauisch. „Ich dachte nicht, dass sie jemandem zum Zuschauen schicken würden."

 _Komm her, mein Lieber_ , bat sie Harry, _und bring Severus mit. Einfach gerade aus, du kannst uns nicht verpassen; folge einfach meinem Zentrum._

„Sei nicht dämlich", erklärte sie Draco. „Severus ist direkt von dem Treffen gekommen und in den großen, dunklen Wald gegangen, weil du in Gefahr warst. Er und Harry sind beide gekommen, um dich zu retten."

 _Du denkst, er wird mir glauben, wenn ich ihm sage, dass wir dir jetzt folgen können?,_ fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„ _Harry_ ist hier?" Jetzt klang Draco wirklich alarmiert, und Hermine fragte sich, ob ihm auffiel, dass er vergessen hatte, ihren besten Freund beim Nachnamen zu nennen. „Hat er den Verstand verloren?"

 _Dann geh einfach los und er wird wahrscheinlich wütend werden und dir folgen_ , sagte sie zu Harry _. Du kennst ihn ja._

An Draco gewandt sagte sie: „Harry ist ein Gryffindor auf einer Mission." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Manche würden das vielleicht für einen Pleonasmus halten, aber zumindest steht fest, dass keiner von uns dich hier draußen sterben lassen wird."

Severus und Harry erschienen. Draco wirkte trotz Hermines Warnung schockiert, dass sie tatsächlich auftauchten. Harry war weiß geworden und schien sich übel zu fühlen. Draco war instinktiv vor Severus zurückgewichen und Hermine wurde klar, als sie dem plötzlich taumelnden Slytherin zu Hilfe eilte, dass es vielleicht nicht die genialste Entscheidung aller Zeiten gewesen war, dass er Severus in dem Todessergewand zu Gesicht bekam.

Sie fühlte und hörte, wie er vor Schmerz zischte, als sein Körper gegen ihren stieß, aber sie bewahrte ihn vor einem Sturz, der noch mehr wehgetan hätte.

„Er ist gekommen, um dich zu retten, ich schwöre es", sagte sie leise. „Du hast nichts von ihm zu Befürchten."

Er sah sie mit schmerzerfüllten Augen an, in denen das Grau von dem Blut verschleiert wurde, das von den Veilchen herrührte.

„Du schwörst es." Es war halb Frage, halb Aussage, als wolle er ihr glauben, könne sich aber nicht ganz erklären, wie das möglich wäre.

„Du hast mein Wort", sagte sie feierlich.

Ein besonders lautes Heulen drang zu ihnen und erinnerte sie, dass ihre Mission einem engen Zeitlimit unterlag. Draco erbebte heftig und Hermine merkte, dass er jetzt schon vor Kälte zitterte. Er schien keinen Mantel zu haben, und sein Umhang war zu dünn für die Kälte des Winters. Sie wirkte einen Wärmezauber.

„Wenn du keinen Besen in deinen Klamotten versteckst, dann ist Severus momentan mein geringstes Problem. Sie haben mich zur Grenze Appariert und mich dann auf einem Besen hochgetragen, sodass sie mich weiter drinnen ein paar Meter über den Bäumen abwerfen konnten. Ich glaube, dass ich mir dabei den Knöchel gebrochen habe."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Wald ist eine Totzone. Sie haben dich aus so einer großen Höhe fallen lassen, weil sie mit dir gefangen gewesen wären, wären sie tiefer geflogen. Aus dem gleichen Grund können wir auch nicht Apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel benutzen."

Sie fragte sich, wie Voldemort diese kaum verbreitete Tatsache über den Wald in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Obwohl, er hatte garantiert versucht, wie man durch den Wald schleichen konnte, um von da aus unerkannt nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.

Das Heulen wurde lauter. Niemand schien irgendwelche schlauen Ideen zu haben. Hermine stieß einen kurzen Schwall Schimpfwörter hervor.

„Ich nehme an, du bewegst dich so schnell, wie du kannst?", fragte sie den verletzten Slytherin.

Dieser schenkte ihr einen strafenden Blick. Der Fortschritt, den er gemacht hatte, während sie auf ihn zugeeilt waren, war winzig gewesen, und sie wollte sicher sein, dass das seine beste Leistung war.

„Da liegst du richtig", brachte er hervor.

Kein Wunder, dass Voldemort zuversichtlich gewesen war, Draco so dicht an den Bannzaubern zu platzieren. Er klammerte sich mit einem Arm an ihr fest, den anderen hatte er um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, was auf gebrochene Rippen hindeutete. Er hatte den gebrochenen Knöchel identifiziert. Er war eine Masse aus zerrissener Kleidung, blauen Flecken, Schnittwunden und Blut. Hermine fiel wieder ein, warum sie Voldemort hasste, was Harry genauso zu gehen schien, denn ein Ausdruck purer Abscheu hatte den Schock auf seinem Gesicht ersetzt.

„Ist das, was ich sehe, der Großteil deiner Verletzungen?", fragte Hermine.

Der blonde Junge wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ich kann mich nicht so gut erinnern, aber du müsstest das allermeiste sehen können."

Sie betrachtete ihn kritisch. Irgendetwas verschwieg er, aber jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, nachzuhaken.

„ _Ferula Examinus Totalus_ ", sprach sie, wobei sie nur soweit zurückwich, dass sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richten konnte ohne den Spruch zu behindern. [18] Er lehnte sich ziemlich schwer auf sie, und sie wollte nicht, dass er zu Boden fiel.

Lange Verbände erschienen und wickelten sich fast überall um seinen Körper, unter anderen um seinen linken Knöchel und Unterschenkel, über seine rechte Schulter und seinen rechten Arm hinab zu seinem Handgelenk. Obwohl er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, als die Verbände erschienen, war seine Atmung jetzt weniger mühsam und er nickte ihr dankbar zu.

„Gebt mir einen Augenblick, um den Plan abzuklären", sagte sie zu den anderen.

Harry würde sich vorstellen können, warum sie stumm wurde, aber die anderen beiden würden sich wundern.

 _Fawkes? Du bist nicht zufällig in Reichweite?_

Es kam keine Antwort, aber sie hatte auch keine erwartet. GedankenRede war nicht unbegrenzt möglich, und sie war ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass sie beide zu weit voneinander entfernt waren – aber sie hatte sichergehen wollen.

Jetzt aber fragte sie sich, ob es ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen war, Tonks, den Schulleiter und dessen Intimus aus dem Schloss zu locken; wäre sie zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys gegangen, hätte Hermine Fawkes wenn möglich auch mitgenommen. Sie dachte sich, dass Voldemort und seine Lakaien darauf gesetzt haben könnten, dass der Schulleiter Tonks begleiten und den Phönix mitnehmen würde, und jetzt stellte sich das für die im Schloss Verbliebenen als äußerst unpraktisch heraus.

Sie konnte wahrscheinlich ihren Patronus zum Schulleiter schicken und verlangen, dass er Fawkes zurückschickte, aber das würde zu lange dauern, und es würde den Schulleiter möglicherweise in Gefahr bringen.

Ohne einen Phönix, der herbeifliegen und ihr verletztes Mitglied schnell herausfliegen konnte, gab es nur eine andere Fortbewegungsart im Wald, die ihr sofort in den Sinn kam.

 _Castina, ich brauche Unterstützung, wenn es dir recht ist._

Die Stute lachte leise. _Dachtest du, ich würde mich weigern?_

 _Es erschien mir unhöflich, dich herzubeordern_ , antwortete Hermine. _Ich weiß, dass du den ganzen Wald beschützen musst._

 _Und vor Allem meine Herde,_ korrigierte Castina sie. _Du gehörst zu Herde. Außerdem würde ich die beiden Reinen Erwachsenen niemals in meinem Wald sterben lassen._

Hermine lächelte. _Das freut mich zu hören._

Sie wandte sich wieder an die drei Männer vor ihr. Trotz ihrer Worte stritten Harry und Severus über verschiedene Wege, wie sie Draco tragen und trotzdem schnell vorankommen könnten.

„Hilfe ist unterwegs", verkündete sie.

Sie alle hielten inne und sahen sie an. Sahen sie vollkommen ungläubig an.

„Es wäre besser, wenn ihr jetzt gerade keine Fragen stellt." Das schien sie heute sehr häufig zu sagen. „Ich habe um Hilfe gebeten, und sie ist unterwegs."

„Sie von wem erbeten?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle?", fragte sie. „Wir brauchen sie, und sie kommt."

Das Heulen der Werwölfe ertönte inzwischen fast ununterbrochen, als wolle es ihr Argument untermauern.

„Fawkes ist bei Albus", sagte Harry, der offenbar versuchte herauszufinden, was sie vorhatte.

„Weit weg", stimmte sie zu. „Du sieht jetzt gleich eines der letzten Asse, die ich im Ärmel habe."

Castina und die Herdenmitglieder, die ihnen zu Hilfe kamen, mussten mit aller Kraft galoppiert sein, denn sie kamen im nächsten Augenblick an. Trotz ihrer Geschwindigkeit war ihre Ankunft lautlos, weshalb die Männer sich erschreckten. Hermine lächelte ihre Herde einladend an. Castina stand an der Spitze und trat auf Hermine zu.

 _Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid_ , sagte Hermine zur Begrüßung.

 _Wir helfen dir immer gerne, Berit, das weißt du._ Trotz der schlimmen Lage war ihr Ton humorvoll, als sie hinzufügte: _Sie wirken überrascht._

 _Ich glaube nicht, dass sie tagtäglich Einhörnern begegnen. Ich werde es wieder hinkriegen._

„Seht ihr auch einen Haufen Einhörner?", fragte Draco niemanden Bestimmtes.

Severus und Harry nickten.

„Hm. Ich dachte, der Schmerz hätte mich endlich erwischt und ich würde halluzinieren", gab er zu.

„Sie sind wirklich hier", sagte Hermine. „Sie werden sichergehen, dass wir gefahrlos aus dem Wald herauskommen."

„Und woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry.

„Weil das hier Castina ist." Sie zeigte auf das Einhorn. „Sie ist die Herdenstute, und sie hat zugestimmt, uns zu helfen."

„Du hast ein Einhorn um Hilfe gebeten", sagte Severus ausdrucklos.

„Ganz genau", bestätigte sie um einen ernsten Tonfall bemüht, um ihn nicht zu verärgern. „Und wenn Sie mein Wortspiel entschuldigen, aber jetzt ist nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, einem geschenkten Gaul ins Maul zu schauen. Die Werwölfe sind nicht weit weg, und die Herde kann sie nicht alle aufhalten – zumindest nicht, ohne die Werwölfe schwer zu verletzen – wenn wir hier stehen bleiben und die Werwölfe weiterhin das Blut riechen, dem sie nachjagen. Wir müssen uns auf den Ländereien in Sicherheit bringen."

„Es ist, ähm, super, wenn die Einhörner uns begleiten", sagte Harry, „aber dadurch bewegen wir uns nicht wirklich schneller. Draco kann nur humpeln." Er beäugte den Blonden und ergänzte: „Und ich glaube, das liegt auch nur am Adrenalin, und das wird schnell verfliegen. Wenn Hagrid nicht völlig falsch liegt, bleiben uns nicht viele Möglichkeiten."

Sie sah Castina an _. Ich weiß, dass ihr keine nicht-Jungfrau tragen könnt, aber was, wenn Harry reiten würde?_

Die Herdenstute schnaubte. _Du willst wirklich all unsere Grenzen austesten, oder, Berit?_

 _Wenn ich eine bessere Idee hätte, würdest du sie bereits kennen._

Es hatte sich auch für sie nicht gerade genial angehört, aber etwas Besseres hatte sie nicht.

 _Ich schätze, dass es funktionieren muss. Ashwin, wirst du einwilligen, den Reinen Erwachsenen zu tragen?_

Ashwin stimmte zu und trat vor, um sich vor Harry hinzuknien, der Hermine verwirrt anblickte.

 _Es tut mir Leid_ , sagte sie zu Harry.

„Er hat zugestimmt, dich zu tragen", erklärte sie laut. „Wir werden Draco mit einem Federleicht-Zauber belegen, und du wirst ihn tragen müssen und aufpassen, dass er Ashwin nicht berührt."

„Aber wie könnte das jemals –?", fing Draco an.

„Das ist völliger Un –", setzte Severus im gleichen Augenblick an.

„Ich kann nicht –"

Sie musste ein paar Sekunden warten, bis der Knut endlich bei ihnen allen gefallen war und sich Verstehen auf Harrys und Schock auf den anderen beiden Gesichtern abzeichnete.

„Wie konntet ihr das für euch behalten?", verlangte Severus zu wissen.

„Jetzt ist wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt, es zu besprechen", wiederholte sie sofort. Sie alle starrten sie nur an, bis sie scharf befahl: „Harry, aufs Einhorn!"

Er gehorchte, und mit einigen Schwierigkeiten gelang es ihnen, dass Draco verzaubert in der Wiege von Harrys Armen lag. Ashwin richtete sich auf und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie solch einen merkwürdigen Anblick jemals wieder sehen würde. Sie belegte Draco mit einem Zauber, der seinen Geruch überdecken würde, um die Werwölfe von seinem Blut abzubringen und sich stattdessen auf etwas in ihrer Nähe zu konzentrieren.

Sie verkündete ihre nächsten Worte sowohl mündlich als auch mental, damit alle sie verstanden. „Ashwin, lauf direkt auf die Ländereien; lass mich wissen, wenn sie in Sicherheit sind."

Er neigte sein Haupt. _Ja, Berit._

„Aber was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry.

 _Lauf_ , wiederholte sie.

Ashwin sprang davon und Harrys Widerspruch wurde abrupt unterbrochen.

Sie wandte sich wieder an Castina. _Severus muss ebenfalls in Sicherheit gebracht werden._

Castina sprach rasant mit ihren drei Begleitern, verschwommene mentale Geräusche, die Hermine nicht verstand, bevor die Stute sich wieder an sie wandte. _Sie werden ihn beschützen._

 _Danke,_ wiederholte sie. Sehr ernst fügte sie hinzu _: Er ist mir wichtiger als jeder andere auf dieser Welt._

 _Wir werden dich nicht enttäuschen, Berit._ Sie sprachen einstimmig.

 _Natürlich_.

Sie drehte sich zu Severus um. „Aila, Aland und Silon werden Sie auf direktem Weg zurück zu den Ländereien begleiten. Sie werden in ihrer Mitte laufen, und die drei werden sich an Ihre Geschwindigkeit anpassen und Sie beschützen."

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte er.

„Ich?" Sie lächelte. „Ich werde der Köder sein."

Er sah sie ungläubig an. „Du kannst unmöglich glauben, dass du einem Rudel Werwölfe zu Fuß entkommen kannst."

„Auf meinen Füßen, natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe nicht vor, auf die Art zu reisen."

Sie sprang auf Castina auf; Hermines Menschsein und das Blut, das ihre Kleidung von Draco aufgesaugt hatte, waren beide wichtig für ihren Plan.

„Lauft!", ermahnte sie. „Wir werden die Werwölfe davonlocken, und dann werde ich euch auf den Ländereien treffen."

Er blickte sie wie gebannt an, bevor er sich endlich abwandte und in die Richtung zu laufen begann, in die die Einhörner ihn führten. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf dem Einhorn und mit Dracos Blut befleckt aussah, aber vielleicht hatte Severus erst in diesem letzten Moment gänzlich realisiert, was es bedeutete, dass sie mit den Einhörnern reden konnte. Vielleicht war es erst in dem Moment, in dem sie auf einem gesessen hatte, dass der Slytherin erkannt hatte, dass beide Reine Erwachsene die ganze Zeit vor seiner Nase gewesen waren.

Es war eine Weile her, dass sie ein Einhorn geritten hatte, aber Castina hatte ihr im sechsten Schuljahr erklärt, dass, wenn ein Einhorn einwilligte, jemanden zu tragen, diese Person nicht absteigen würde, bevor das Einhorn es zuließ, sodass sie keine Angst haben musste, runterzufallen oder abgeworfen zu werden.

Sie und Castina liefen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit los. Es war nicht das Gleiche, wie die Erde unter ihren eigenen Hufen zu spüren, aber Hermine gewöhnte sich rasch an den Rhythmus. Sie liefen rannten direkt auf die nahenden Werwölfe zu, bis sie sicher war, dass die Rudel den Geruch von Dracos Blut gewittert hatten.

Castina wandte sich jetzt nach Norden, weg von Hogwarts und Hogsmeade. Einen unsicheren Moment lang schwiegen die Werwölfe, und dann begann das Heulen erneut, erbitterter als zuvor und lauter werdend, und sie wusste, dass sie den Köder geschluckt hatten. Rationale Menschen hätten sich gefragt, wie sich der verletzte Mann auf einmal so schnell bewegte, aber dies waren Werwölfe, die weder vom Wolfsbann noch ihrem menschlichen Verstand gezügelt wurden, und ihre Mordlust war groß; sie würden gehen, wohin das Blut sie führte, und jetzt führte es sie gen Norden.

Sie und Castina passten auf, dass sie nicht schnell genug liefen, um den Werwölfen zu entkommen, da diese eventuell das Interesse verloren, sollten sie Draco nicht mehr riechen können, und Hermine erkannte, dass sie jetzt Blicke sowohl auf die Werwölfe als auch auf ihre Herde erhaschte; die Einhörner umzingelten die Rudel und stellten sicher, dass keine Werwölfe ausbrachen und hinter denjenigen herjagten, die zum Schloss unterwegs waren. Glücklicherweise hatten alle Werwölfe nichts außer der Jagd nach Hermine im Sinn. Einhörner rochen nicht so interessant und aufregend wie Menschen, vermutete Hermine, und da sie sich nicht in ihre Jagd einmischten, ignorierten die Werwölfe sie fürs Erste.

Ashwin teilte ihr mit, dass er die Ländereien sicher erreicht hatte, und einen Moment später, dass sie am Waldrand waren. _Der Reine Erwachsene und sein Partner sind abgestiegen._

Hermine fragte sich, was Harry getan hatte, dass der Hengst seine Gefühle erraten hatte.

 _Danke nochmal._

Er schickte ihr etwas, das eine Mischung zwischen einem Schnauben und einem Lachen war. _Ich würde dir eine solche Bitte nicht abschlagen, Berit._

Sie lächelte. _Das heißt nicht, dass ich meine Dankbarkeit nicht vernünftig äußern kann_.

Eine andere menschliche Stimme unterbrach sie: _Danke_.

Harry Bemerkung, die zweifelsohne nur für Ashwin gedacht gewesen war, erreichte sie alle, aber Hermine fand es süß, scheinbar genau wie die anderen Einhörner.

 _Das erinnert mich an eine noch nicht sehr lange verstrichene Zeit,_ zog Castina sie auf.

Hermine lächelte widerwillig. _Ich habe mich seitdem stark verbessert, hoffe ich._

Castina stimmte zu. Sie blieb trittsicher, auch als der Boden sich veränderte und steiniger wurde. Wenn sie diese Geschwindigkeit beibehielten, würden sie noch mindestens einen Tag lang laufen müssen, bis sie nicht mehr von Bäumen umgeben waren.

Die Werwölfe waren allmählich frustriert, dass ihre Beute so schlüpfrig war, aber sie waren jetzt weit von jeder menschlichen Siedlung entfernt, und so war sie die einzige interessant riechende Mahlzeit in Reichweite. Zumindest bot sie ihnen viel Bewegung, ohne dass sie jemanden verletzten.

Sie fragte sich, wie Voldemort sie alle davon überzeugt hatte, bei dieser Jagd mitzumachen. Dreißig Werwölfe waren eine riesige Gruppe. Sie wusste, dass viele von ihnen unzufrieden waren, weil das Ministerium ihnen so viele Rechte verwehrte, aber sie wollte nicht glauben, dass sich so eine große Anzahl von ihnen hinter Voldemort gestellt hatten und auf seinen Befehl töteten.

Diese Jagd im Speziellen ergab für sie keinen Sinn. Sie bezweifelte, dass so viele Leute, die zufällig auch noch Werwölfe waren, alle auf den Malfoy-Erben wütend waren. Und wenn es um eine Jagd ging, die dem Werwolf oder dem bestialischen Teil des Menschen – wenn man Fenrir Greyback in Betracht zog – zusagte, dann würde ihnen die Verfolgung eines einzelnen Menschen wahrscheinlich keine wirkliche Befriedigung verschaffen. Wenn man nämlich einen kleinen Draco Malfoy auf dreißig oder so Leute aufteilte, dann würde sich aus der ganzen Jagd kaum eine gute Mahlzeit ergeben.

Somit blieb noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie bestochen worden waren, oder irgendwie ausgetrickst oder gegen ihren Willen herbeigelockt worden waren. Hermine überlegte, ob Voldemort genug Männer haben konnte, um sie alle einzufangen; sie nahm an, dass es in ihrer menschlicher Form möglich war, und sobald sie sich verwandelt hatten, würden sie sich auf den nächstbesten Menschen stürzen. Wenn er blutete, und Voldemort hatte sichergestellt, dass Draco dies tat, dann bestand kein Zweifel, dass die Werwölfe den Geruch erkennen und ihm nachjagen würden.

Sie merkte, dass sie auf einmal wieder in Verbindung zu Fawkes stand, als er ihnen mitteilte, dass die Delegation, die zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys gegangen war, wieder zurück war.

 _Ich nehme an, dass Albus mit mir reden will, aber er muss warten, bis er an der Reihe ist._

 _Verstanden. Es geht dir gut?_

 _Ganz gut, unter den Umständen. Du?_

 _Ebenso._

Sie und Castina veränderten ihren Weg leicht, sodass sie nicht mehr gerade auf das Ende des Walds zusteuerten. Da sie abbogen und kehrtmachten, wurde es für die Werwölfe schwerer, sie zu verfolgen, wodurch der nachlassende Enthusiasmus des gesamten Rudels wieder zunahm. Die Herde ließ sich weiter zurückfallen, behielt die Werwölfe zwar noch im Auge, aber kam ihnen ansonsten nicht in die Quere.

Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, bevor mehr Neuigkeiten sie erreichten, aber Hermine wusste, dass es nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten sein konnten.

 _Dein Partner hat die Bannzauber erreicht und ist sicher auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts angekommen_. Aila schnaubte _. Er sagt, dass er problemlos dazu in der Lage sei, den Rest des Wegs durch den Wald allein hinter sich zu bringen._

 _Wenn er auf dem Weg von irgendeinem unerwarteten Monster aufgefressen würde, müsste ich euch schwer züchtigen_ , erwähnte Hermine.

Aila lachte. _Wir werden ihm folgen._

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, und dann: _Er wirkt nicht sehr amüsiert, aber er hat erraten, dass du uns befohlen hast, ihm zu folgen. Dir wird mit einem Punktabzug gedroht, Berit. Punkte wovon?_

Hermine gab ihnen eine kurze Erklärung über das Punktesystem von Hogwarts.

 _Aber warum ist das, was du tust, ein Fehlverhalten?,_ wollte Aila wissen. _Möchte er nicht beschützt werden?_

 _Er stimmt meiner Entscheidung nicht zu, für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen, weil er glaubt, dass er ohne Probleme auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Er wird die Strafe vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht ausführen, wenn er mich wiedersieht._

 _Er ist sehr sonderlich_ , sagte Aila. _Ich kann eine große Dunkelheit sehen._

 _Er hatte sehr dunkle Abschnitte in seinem Leben_ , gab Hermine zu und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. _Aber er hat sich bemüht, die bösen Taten, die er vollbracht hat, auszugleichen, und jetzt kämpft er aus ganzem Herzen gegen das Böse. Er ist stark._

Aila schnaubte zustimmend. _Er ist sehr schnell gelaufen._

 _Auch auf diese Art stark. Er hatte eine schlechte Erfahrung mit einem Werwolf, als er jung war. Es war bestimmt keine gute Nacht für ihn. Aber er ist trotzdem gekommen, um Draco zu retten._

Tatsächlich überstieg es ihr Vorstellungsvermögen, über seine Entscheidung nachzudenken, sich in den Verbotenen Wald zu stürzen, obwohl er nicht erwarten konnte, die Werwölfe wirklich abwehren zu können, aber er tat es trotzdem, weil Draco dort gewesen war.

 _Ja, das ist edel_ , beurteilte Aila. _Er hat die Ländereien erreicht und uns gesagt… „Danke. Jetzt verzieht euch. Ich kann nicht die ganze Nacht von einer Einhornherde verfolgt werden."_ Sie sagte es fragend.

Hermine schnaubte vor Lachen. _Die, ähm, Schärfe des „verzieht euch" ist eigentlich an mich gerichtet. Er ist dankbar, versprochen. Er ist nur nicht sehr gut darin, seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken._

 _Wenn du das sagst, Berit. Er hat das Schloss erreicht, aber er scheint nicht hineinzugehen_.

Sie lächelte schwach in sich hinein. _Ich glaube, dass er es nicht tun wird, bevor ich die Ländereien nicht ebenfalls erreiche._

 _Es ist gut, dass er dich zu beschützen versucht._

Sie nickte nur und übersandte ihre Zustimmung nonverbal. Dies war zu kompliziert für Worte.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, ließ Dracos Blut von sich verschwinden und Maskierte ihr Zentrum, damit es so wirken würde, als wäre sie auf einmal komplett aus der Sicht der Werwölfe verschwunden.

Und genauso war es; ein extrem lautes, zorniges Heulen durchriss die Stille.

 _Wenn du mich absteigen lässt, kann ich mich jetzt auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen._

 _Wenn du dich verwandeln willst, dann kannst du das tun, aber wir werden beide zurück nach Hogwarts gehen_ , sagte Castina streng.

Sie versuchte zu widersprechen, aber Castina fuhr fort: _Kein Einhorn läuft alleine, wenn wir von Werwölfen überlaufen werden. Sei nicht töricht, Berit._

Sie und Castina rannten den Werwölfen bald davon, denn es gelang ihnen mühelos, sich von ihnen zu entfernten, sobald sie es versuchten. Dies ermöglichte es Hermine abzusteigen und sich zu verwandeln, und dann liefen sie und Castina um das Rudel herum und machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Der Rest der Herde behielt die Werwölfe weiterhin im Auge; sie würden weiterhin nur eingreifen, wenn es nötig wurde.

 _Ich bin sehr froh, dass Einhörner Einhörner sind_ , sagte Hermine, erfreut, dass sie keine törichten Vorurteile hatten. _Ich nehme an, dass ich deshalb so gerne eine Menge Zeit mit euch verbringe._

 _Aber nicht_ viel _Zeit?_

Es hatte sich zu einem geflügelten Wort entwickelt, seit sie es Severus gegenüber behauptet hatte.

 _Das niemals_ , bestätigte sie amüsiert.

 _Du weißt, dass du das ändern kannst, wann immer du wünschst?_

Hermine nickte. _An manchen Tagen bin ich stark versucht. Aber ich habe viele Pflichten hier, die ich erfüllen muss, und zahlreiche Gründe zu bleiben._

 _Die Einladung bleibt bestehen._

 _Danke._

Sie überquerten die Schutzzauber, die bedeuteten, dass sie jetzt auf den Ländereien Hogwarts' waren, und Castina blieb langsam stehen.

 _Pass auf dich auf, Berit. Es war schön, dich heute Nacht zu sehen._

 _Dich auch,_ stimmte Hermine zu. _Lass uns hoffen, dass Voldemort nicht auf noch mehr schlaue Ideen kommt, ja?_

 _Wir werden ihn nicht in den Wald lassen_ , sagte Castina leidenschaftlich. _Ich muss mich wieder zur Herde gesellen. Ich werde dich benachrichtigen, wenn die Werwölfe nicht länger eine Bedrohung darstellen._

 _Danke nochmal._

Castina verschwand blitzschnell. Hermine trabte, bis sie gerade noch nicht in Sichtweiter der Ländereien war, und verwandelte sich dann zurück in einen Menschen. Sie Maskierte sich nicht, sondern trat auf das verschneite Gras. Severus wartete wirklich noch auf sie.

Er hatte auf den Stufen gesessen, die zum Eingangsportal führten, aber er stand auf, als sie näherkam. Sein Gesicht hatte nicht nur die Sorgenfalten, die dort seit Beginn ihrer Suche im Wald nach Draco gewesen waren, nicht verloren, sondern war von Zorn noch stärker verdunkelt worden, und jetzt steuerte er mit einem Ausdruck der Raserei auf sie zu.

* * *

[18 _] Ferula Examinus Totalis_ ist mein zerhackstückeltes Latein für einen Zauber, der den ganzen Körper einer Person untersucht und die verletzten Teile verbindet. Als Remus in den Büchern _Ferula_ benutzt hat, war ich nicht sicher, ob der Zauber die entsprechende Stelle verbunden hat, weil _Remus_ wusste, was verletzt war, oder weil der _Zauber_ es wusste. Deshalb habe ich diese Version erfunden, die definitiv sowohl untersucht als auch verbindet.

 _Im nächsten Kapitel geben Harry, Hermine und Draco Erklärungen von sich._


End file.
